As Sweet As Marshmallow
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS FANFIC. Jimin/Yoongi. Tentang kehidupan baru sebuah keluarga kecil yang mengartikan apa itu kebahagiaan. The 3rd series. Chapter 25 is UP! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg. Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do not plagiarize!_

 _._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

 _._

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi _baby_ Minki akan berulang tahun yang pertama. Jika dalam usia Korea, Minki akan berusia dua tahun sebentar lagi. Bayi mungil itu sudah bertambah berat dan besar. Minki sudah mempunyai empat buah gigi dengan masing-masing dua gigi di gusi atas dan bawahnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika tertawa. Minki juga bisa berbicara beberapa kata, beruntung ia selalu distimulus untuk memanggil Jimin dan Yoongi dengan sebutan Dada dan Didi. Hal itu mempermudahnya untuk berbicara dan kini ia bisa menyebutkan "Dada", "Didi" dan "Mama" secara jelas dengan suara bayinya. Minki juga sudah bisa berdiri dan dilepas sejenak. Tetapi ia masih merambat dan perlu dituntun untuk berjalan sendiri.

Pertumbuhan pesat bayinya tentu saja membuat Jimin dan Yoongi senang bukan main. Minki bisa bertepuk tangan dan ia selalu suka memainkan _mini keyboard_ nya bersama Yoongi jika ia sedang bekerja untuk membuat _beat_ lagu.

Yoongi jadi lebih sering tersenyum kala bersama bayinya. Yoongi juga berjanji dalam keadaan apapun, Minki akan selalu bahagia bersamanya dan Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti putra kecilnya.

Kehidupan percintaan Jimin dan Yoongi pun sejauh ini masih terasa damai-damai saja. Untungnya mereka tak selalu bertengkar seperti sebelumnya karena kini sudah ada Minki ditengah-tengah mereka dan keduanya harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan sebisa mungkin sering berinteraksi karena di usia Minki yang seperti ini perkembangan otaknya sedang berkembang pesat. Junsu juga selalu rutin memberikan tips-tips bagi ibu dan bayi pada Yoongi karena memang Junsu adalah seorang dokter anak. Dalam hal ini Yoongi merasa sangat tertolong karenanya, ia tak perlu malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan masalahnya pada ibu mertuanya.

Yoongi juga sudah sepakat bersama Jimin untuk rencana keluarga kecil mereka. Yoongi tidak ingin memiliki bayi lagi dan untuk sementara ini ia hanya menginginkan Minki saja. Jimin tak terlalu mengambil pusing masalah itu dan ia selalu mendukung keputusan Yoongi. Karena hal itu, Yoongi selalu mengkonsumsi kontrasepsi kimiawi atau pil pengontrol kelahiran. Pil itu akan mencegahnya dari kehamilan ketika melakukan hubungan intimnya bersama Jimin. Atau ketika Yoongi lupa untuk meminumnya, ia akan menyuruh Jimin untuk menggunakan pengaman dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Yoongi sibuk mengurusi Minki dan sesekali mengurusi pekerjaannya untuk memproduseri lagu rapnya. Lalu Jimin juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan masa kuliahnya yang tinggal dua semester lagi akan berakhir.

Ya, semua itu berjalan dengan lancar sampai ketika teman-teman Jimin mulai mempertanyakan statusnya mengapa ia pindah kelas dari kelas reguler dan memutuskan untuk bekerja sedini mungkin.

.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu Taehyung sendiri. Ya, benar-benar sendiri. Ia dan Hoseok telah _break up_. Hubungannya berakhir begitu saja dengan alasan yang klasik karena Hoseok harus melanjutkan studinya di Jepang. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan semua rekan musiknya. Semua itu tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagi Taehyung. Pribadinya yang ceria perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Ia mencoba terlihat dingin di luar. Tetapi semua itu percuma ketika pemuda berambut _soft_ oranye itu berhadapan dengan Minki, yang ia sebut sebagai keponakannya karena merupakan anak dari sahabatnya, Jimin.

Sore ini Jimin bersama sahabatnya di kafetaria kampus seperti biasa. Walaupun waktu luang mereka tidak luas seperti dahulu, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu.

"Hei, byuntae. Kau belum menemukan yang lain selain pengganti Hoseok- _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya berbasa-basi. Ia sedang sibuk memotongi _sandwich panini_ di hadapannya.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri saja."

Jimin mengangguk dengan mulut masih mengunyah. "Kau tahu, kau lebih berbeda daripada bersama dia kemarin."

Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. "Omong-omong Jim, semua orang menanyakanmu."

Kini Jimin yang menanggapi perkataan Taehyung dengan malas. "Huh? Aku tak pernah menjawab mereka."

Taehyung lalu menarik kursinya mendekat pada Jimin. Ia berbisik disamping sahabatnya. "Walaupun kau tak mempedulikannya, ada seorang wanita yang giat mengejarmu saat ini."

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya menatap sahabatnya itu lalu menjawabnya dengan santai. "Aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan perempuan."

Taehyung menghela napas kemudian. "Kau harus berhati-hati dan jaga Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan baik. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak rumor beredar ketika kau pindah dari kelas reguler. Aku akan selalu memberitahumu, Jim."

Jimin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Taehyung. Ia juga mulai merasa tak nyaman semakin lama dengan lingkungan kampusnya yang mendadak sering membicarakan dirinya. Tetapi Jimin tak pernah mengambil pusing akan hal itu. Jimin lebih cenderung tak mempedulikannya. Karena baginya ada hal lain yang lebih perlu ia pedulikan ketimbang harus memikirkan orang-orang yang terlalu ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain.

"Yah, hati-hati saja, Jim. Jangan sampai kau salah langkah." Kemudian Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin untuk memberinya semangat.

Tetapi Jimin malah balas menepuk keras lengan Taehyung karena sahabatnya itu membuatnya hampir tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya.

.

Pukul sembilan malam Jimin sampai ke apartemennya. Kebiasaan barunya sebelum masuk adalah memencet belnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah pulang. Sebenarnya hal itu lebih membuat kebiasaan baik bagi anaknya. Karena ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, bayi yang bisa merangkak itu akan mencari-cari dimana Jimin.

"Aku pulang~" Jimin memasuki apartemennya dan segera melepas kedua sepatunya, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah wajah tenang Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Jimin lalu memeluk sekilas dan mengecup singkat kening Yoongi. Jimin lalu membiarkan Yoongi meraih tasnya dan membukakan blazer yang dipakai Jimin.

"Minki masih bangun?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, dia selalu menunggumu." Yoongi menjawab seperti biasa.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kening Yoongi dan menggumamkan terima kasih untuknya.

Yoongi segera melangkah ke dalam untuk membereskan tas Jimin dan menyiapkan piyama untuknya.

Jimin yang mendengar celotehan bayi disana segera menghampiri ruang santainya dan menemukan Minki sedang berdiri dengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan sofa.

"Minki- _ya_..."

Bayi hampir satu tahun itu memekik senang begitu mendengar suara Jimin. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai kemudian merangkak secepat yang ia bisa kearah Jimin. Seolah takut pemuda itu akan kabur darinya.

" _Aigoo aigoo_ ," Jimin segera membungkuk untuk meraih Minki yang menghampirinya lalu mengendongnya tinggi-tinggi. "Cepat sekali larinya, Minki- _ya_!"

"Dadada—dada!" Minki berceloteh memanggil nama panggilan Jimin. Jimin yang mendengarnya semakin gemas dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggesekkan hidungnya dengan Minki. Membuat bayi itu tertawa riang dengan gigi barunya karenanya.

Yoongi selalu tersenyum melihat pemandangan Jimin dan Minki. Hal itu membuatnya senang dan merasa bahagia. Senyuman dan tawa dua orang yang begitu dicintainya adalah energi baru bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi lalu menghampiri Jimin dengan membawa sebotol dot susu hangat ditangannya. Ia lalu memindah gendongan Minki dari tangan Jimin.

"Jimin, kau mandilah. Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan." Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk memberikan Minki padanya.

"Terima kasih, istriku~" Jimin terkekeh senang lalu mencuri kecupan di sebelah pipi Yoongi lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yoongi hanya mengumpat kecil atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Jimin.

"Nah, _baby_ Minki saatnya minum susu dan tidur." Yoongi tersenyum gemas dan membawa Minki ke sofa dekat televisi.

"Dididi—" Minki bergumam di pangkuan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya Yoongi memberikan dot susunya yang segera dihisap oleh bayi menggemaskan itu.

.

Jimin baru selesai mandi ketika Yoongi meletakkan Minki di keranjang tidurnya. Ia lalu mendekati Yoongi untuk kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan menatapi wajah polos bayi yang terlelap itu.

"Minki sudah bertambah besar. Keranjang tidurnya pasti sudah mulai membosankan. Apa kita pindahkan dia di kamar barunya sekarang?" Jimin berbisik pelan tak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas bayinya. Ia juga mengeratkan rangkulannya di perut Yoongi dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil Yoongi.

"Nanti saja, sampai Minki bisa berjalan." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan pelan pula.

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Semua pilihan istriku pasti yang terbaik bagi anakku juga." Jimin lalu mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi sampai ke lehernya. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Yoongi merona tipis. Jimin memang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan perkataan pujiannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Yoongi bergumam. Mengelusi surai hitam Jimin yang masih setia mengendusinya seperti anak kucing.

Jimin dengan senang hati menuntun Yoongi ke ranjangnya. Kata mengantuk berarti saatnya Jimin meninabobokan Yoongi dalam rengkuhan mesranya.

"Ayo kita tidur."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : gak tau harus berekspresi gimana. Cerita ini jadi macam trilogi As sweet as ;"D

Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan serial ini. Kali ini ceritanya tentang kehidupan setelah berkeluarga. Disini masih berada di rating M karena genre mpreg itu bukan konsumsi anak-anak :9

Terima kasih atas support sebelumnya di chapter terakhir caramel, dan juga oknum jimsnoona yang terus mendesak saya membuat lanjutan ini. Entah kalian bakal bosen apa gimana ngeliat saya lagi menghiasi page M :"D

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir kata chapter pembuka ini, apalagi yang bersedia komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

This story copyright © by Phylindan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do not plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menginjakkan kedua kaki di koridor kampus sore itu. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar langkah pendek-pendek yang berbenturan dengan keramik secara berisik. Kedengarannya seperti langkah seorang perempuan. Jimin tak mempedulikan hal itu sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan seorang wanita berdiri dihadapannya membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita berambut ikal panjang yang terlihat lebih rendah daripadanya.

"Jimin- _oppa_!" Wanita itu tersenyum senang menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah yang merona.

Jimin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Kenapa wanita yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan menyebut namanya. "Ung... maaf. Kau siapa?"

"Ah maaf. Aku Nayeon." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku temannya Yoongi- _oppa_ dan maksud bertemu denganmu adalah aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Jimin semakin canggung. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menanyakannya secara langsung padanya saat ini. Karena biasannya orang-orang selalu berbisik-bisik di belakang Jimin untuk membicarakannya tanpa ingin berbicara langsung padanya.

Tetapi wanita di hadapannya ini mengaku berteman dengan Yoongi. Jimin berpikir apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu penggemar Yoongi?

"Apa kalian benar-benar telah menikah? Kalian mempunyai seorang anak? Lalu kau harus bekerja untuk menafkahi mereka dan itu alasan mengapa kau sekarang berada di kelas intensif?" Wanita itu langsung menyerbu Jimin dengan banyak pertanyaannya.

Jimin semakin dibuat bingung. Darimana wanita itu mengetahui semuanya. Apa seluruh penghuni kampus juga mengetahui hal ini dan itu yang membuat mereka membicarakannya dan bertanya-tanya?

Oh demi apapun, bahkan Jimin tak mengundang banyak orang di kampusnya ke acara pernikahannya waktu itu bersama Yoongi. Hanya Taehyung, Seokjin dan Myungsoo saja yang berasal dari satu tempat itu diundang di acara pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Jimin malah balik bertanya.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan raut wajah _shock_ menatap Jimin. "Jadi itu semua benar? Astaga."

"Hei memangnya—"

"Yoongi- _oppa_ memang aneh, dia kelainan, berandalan dan telah lebih dulu merebutmu sebelum aku mengambil langkah." Wanita itu kini menopang dagu dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

Jimin semakin dibuat bingung sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar aneh dengan mengatakan kalau ia teman Yoongi lalu kemudian mengatainya dan merebut Jimin darinya. Apa maksudnya?

"Jaga bicaramu, nona. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu." Jimin mulai bertampang datar. Apalagi ketika wanita dihadapannya tersenyum dan tertawa seolah benar-benar sedang meremehkannya.

"Berita itu benar ya. Wow, kalian pasti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Wanita itu terkekeh manis. Tetapi Jimin melihatnya dengan geram. Jelas saja itu terdengar sebagai ejekan baginya. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku sempat menyukaimu namun si berandalan manismu itu sudah lebih dulu dekat denganmu."

Jimin agak terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Ternyata ada orang lain yang tak menyukai hubungannya dengan Yoongi dan Jimin berpikir wanita ini pasti pernah merasa kesal sekali dengan Yoongi.

Jimin masih terdiam kemudian. Ia lalu berpikir siapa yang telah membuat orang-orang tahu dan menggosipinya. Dan dalam pemikirannya ada satu-satunya orang yang berkemungkinan. Jimin tak mungkin menuduh Seokjin dan Myungsoo karena mereka berdua telah lebih dahulu wisuda bersama Yoongi. Kemungkinan itu adalah Taehyung. Sahabatnya sendiri. Secara logis hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengetahui kebenaran Jimin.

Tidak, Jimin bukannya tidak ingin orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Tetapi Jimin tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyebarkan berita tentangnya. Karena Jimin sendiri tahu Yoongi itu orang yang sangat tertutup. Ia selalu tak suka bila ada orang lain yang mencoba menyentuh dunianya.

"Kalau begitu aku turut bahagia atas keluarga kecilmu, Jimin- _oppa_." Wanita itu sekali lagi melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk Jimin lalu mengucapkan salam dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Namun wanita itu sempat menoleh kembali pada Jimin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Yoongi- _oppa_ , tetapi berhubung si berandalan itu tak ada disini dan hanya ada suaminya, hadiah itu kuberikan untukmu saja, Jimin- _oppa_. Selamat tinggal!"

Jimin menggeram pelan mendengar ia mengatai Yoongi. Inilah mengapa Jimin tidak pernah suka pada perempuan. Karena menurutnya perempuan itu jauh lebih aneh, berkepribadian ganda, senang mencampuri urusan orang lain dan sering berbicara menjerumuskan orang. Lalu apa coba yang dimaksudnya sebagai hadiah? Benar-benar membuat Jimin tak habis pikir untuk mencoba mengertinya. Tetapi Jimin bersyukur karena wanita itu tak terobsesi padanya atau pada Yoongi sekalipun.

Tetapi wanita itu benar-benar aneh. Seperti tadi, karena papasannya dengan wanita itu membuat Jimin kini perlu bicara banyak dengan sahabatnya tentang orang-orang yang selama ini membicarakannya.

Jimin yakin semua penyebabnya itu adalah Taehyung.

.

Oke, sekarang Jimin sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk melanjutkan langkah ke kelasnya. Ia memutar balik arah kembali ke parkiran untuk segera pulang.

Tetapi belum sampai Jimin di parkiran, tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang tak dikenal menghampiri dan mencegatnya lalu mengepungnya di tengah-tengah.

"Hei, bung. Selamat menikmati hadiah dari tuan putri Nayeon." Salah satu orang dibelakang Jimin berkata seperti itu padanya. Membuat Jimin sontak menoleh dan memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Hadiah?"

Namun belum sempat berkata lebih lanjut. Ketiga pemuda itu telah menghajar Jimin secara bersamaan. Jimin dikeroyok dan menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya.

 _BUGH_.

Jimin tak bisa melawan. Ia melawan satu orang namun dua hantaman sekaligus diterima dipunggungnya. Membuatnya terjatuh dan terdiam diatas aspal parkiran sampai babak belur ketika ketiga lelaki itu puas memukulinya.

"Oh, sial." Jimin mengumpat di sela ringisannya ketika seluruh pemuda yang menghajarnya itu meninggalkannya sendirian di parkiran.

Jimin mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki dan merintih kesakitan. Punggung, perut dan pelipisnya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sudut bibirnya juga terasa ngilu ketika ia mengumpat mencoba berbicara.

Jimin berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya. Dengan gemetar lengannya meraih pintu mobil setelah sebelumnya membuka kunci yang berada di sakunya. Susah payah ia duduk di kursi kemudi.

Jimin harus pulang sekarang. Ya, ia berpikir seperti itu sebelum ia pingsan di jalanan. Apalagi ketika ia tanpa sengaja berkaca di spion dalam mobilnya ia bisa melihat separuh wajahnya yang lebam dan pelipisnya mengalir darah hangat. Dengan segenap tenaga tersisa, Jimin melajukan mobilnya pergi.

.

.

TING NONG.

Suara bel berbunyi di apartemen unit yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Yoongi sedang membuat jus pisang di dapur dan membiarkan Minki di kursi makannya. Bayi itu sudah dimandikan Yoongi dan bersiap untuk makan sorenya dengan jus pisang yang dibuat oleh Yoongi.

Mendengar bel yang berbunyi di sore begini Yoongi sudah tahu bahwa itu pasti Taehyung yang bertamu ke rumahnya hanya untuk bermain bersama Minki.

"Yoongi- _hyuung~_ "

Sebuah cengiran khas yang ceria menyambut Yoongi ketika ia membuka pintunya. Benar saja ia melihat Taehyung disana.

"Masuklah, Taehyung _ie_." Yoongi mempersilakan pemuda berambut _soft orange_ itu untuk masuk dan Yoongi kembali menutupnya disana.

" _Baby_ Minki dimana, Didi?" Taehyung berlari kecil semakin ke dalam untuk mencari Minki dan meletakkan tasnya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Ada di dapur. Jangan lupa cuci tanganmu lebih dulu sebelum menyentuh Minki." Yoongi mengingatkan seperti biasa.

"Siap, bos!"

Yoongi kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan jusnya sementara Taehyung sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Minki yang melihat kedatangan Taehyung itu segera berceloteh senang dan berontak dari kursi makannya. Meminta untuk pergi dari sana.

"Baby Minkiii~ kita main di karpet saja yuk." Taehyung mulai mengambil alih Minki dan menggendongnya dari kursi makan untuk membawanya ke ruang tengah. Tempat biasa Minki main diatas karpet yang tidak akan terlalu membahayakannya bila ia tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ne—nee!"

"Aih, panggil aku Taetae- _hyung_! Bukan Ne~nee~" Taehyung menirukan bagaimana Minki selalu memanggilnya. Tetapi yang dilakukannya itu malah membuat bayi yang hampir setahun itu tertawa menggemaskan.

"Maa—ma. Mamama." Minki itu senang berceloteh. Saat bermain pun selalu seperti itu. Ia senang kesana-kemari sejak bisa merangkak dan mengacak apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Semakin besar Minki semakin pintar dan menggemaskan, itulah mengapa Taehyung selalu rutin mengunjungi 'ponakan' barunya ini.

"Huwaaa, lucu sekali sih Minki. _Hyung_ mau bawa pulang boleh ya?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi tembam Minki dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Membuat bayi itu bergerak gusar tak suka.

"Heuung~" Minki mencoba lepas dari genggaman Taehyung tapi pemuda itu terlalu gemas dan mulai memaju-majukan bibirnya untuk mencium Minki.

Tetapi Minki tetap memberontak tak suka lalu kemudian ia menggigit sisi lengan Taehyung dengan mulut kecilnya. Dan ia menggigit gemas lengan itu.

"Aduh duh digigit!" Taehyung terkejut merasakannya. Ia membiarkan Minki menggigitnya sampai bayi itu melepasnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan polos beningnya.

" _Aigoo_..." Taehyung mengusap lengannya yang basah karena liur Minki dan mengusap bekas gigitan empat gigi di kulitnya yang membekas itu.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menghampiri keduanya. Ia membawa botol susu Minki dan gelas yang keduanya berisi jus pisang yang sudah dicampurnya dengan susu. Satu gelas ia berikan pada Taehyung dan satu lagi diberikan untuk Minki.

Minki segera menyambutnya dengan senang lalu menghampiri Yoongi ke pangkuannya untuk menerima botol susu dengan dot lubang empat itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap rambut halus hitam Minki dengan sayang dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepalanya yang harum khas anak kecil.

"Didi, lihat! _Baby_ Minki menggigitku." Taehyung lalu menunjukkan bekas gigitan Minki yang hanya membuat Yoongi terkekeh kemudian.

Saat sedang asyik menemani Minki menghabiskan susu pisangnya, tiba-tiba terdengar kembali bunyi bel di apartemen itu. Yoongi menoleh pada Taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu siapa yang datang. Tahu-tahu Minki sudah merangkak lebih dulu kearah pintu. Bayi itu pasti berpikir kalau ayahnya lah yang datang.

Melihat itu Yoongi buru-buru beranjak mengambil Minki untuk mencegahnya merangkak lebih jauh. Yoongi segera memberikan Minki yang mulai memberontak tak suka itu kepada Taehyung.

"Pegang Minki dulu, Tae. Aku akan lihat siapa yang datang." Taehyung segera memeluk Minki dan mencoba menenangkannya dari berontakan tak inginnya.

Yoongi segera menghampiri pintu depan. Ia melirik jam dinding dan masih pukul enam sore kurang. Jimin tak mungkin sudah pulang jam segini. Yoongi tahu betul jadwal suaminya itu. Malam ini seharusnya Jimin berada di kampusnya seperti biasa.

Belum sampai Yoongi di pintunya, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut telah terbuka lebih dahulu. Alangkah terkejutnya Yoongi begitu melihat siapa yang datang dari balik pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Ternyata itu benar-benar Jimin. Hanya saja... kondisinya yang kacau dan berdarah itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi panik luar biasa.

"Astaga, Jimin! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Yoongi segera menyangga tubuh Jimin yang limbung itu dengan menuntun tubuhnya.

Jimin mencoba tersenyum meski sudut bibirnya terasa ngilu. Ia tak ingin Yoongi terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Didi..."

Yoongi menyentak untuk menyuruh Jimin diam. Ia berniat menuntun Jimin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya. Namun ketika melewati ruang tengah, Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang menggendong Minki.

Oh sungguh, Jimin sedang tak ingin melihat sahabatnya itu sejak insiden yang membuatnya babak belur seperti ini.

Taehyung yang melihat keadaan Jimin yang terluka itu juga terkaget. Ia refleks mengeratkan Minki dalam gendongannya untuk mendekapnya.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin terlihat geram dari sorot matanya yang menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Brengsek, turunkan anakku dan pergi dari rumahku." Perkataan Jimin membuat semuanya terkejut. Yoongi tak mengerti mengapa Jimin berkata seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang sama sekali tak mengerti. Minki terlihat bingung dan raut wajahnya ingin menangis.

Yoongi segera menahan tubuh Jimin ketika dirasakannya pemuda itu ingin menghampiri Taehyung dengan keadaan emosinya. Tentu saja Yoongi tak menginginkannya.

"Jimin! Kau harus diobati!"

Jimin terus menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak suka. Sedangkan Yoongi segera mendorongnya untuk membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi pada Jimin. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah segera membersihkan luka Jimin dan mengobatinya. Astaga, Yoongi bahkan bisa melihat darah yang mengalir di wajah Jimin itu mulai mengering.

"Tae, aku harus mengurus Jimin. Jangan dulu pulang dan jaga Minki sebentar untukku." Yoongi memerintah. Ia lalu sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir setelah berhasil menitah Jimin untuk diam di kamar mandi dan membiarkan Yoongi mengobatinya.

Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Jimin berkata seperti itu padanya. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat baru kali ini Jimin memangginya dengan sebutan brengsek.

Tetapi Taehyung segera menimang Minki ketika merasakan bayi itu mulai gelisah dan terlihat ingin menangis.

.

Yoongi kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membawa kotak first aid, handuk baru, dan baju piyama milik Jimin. Dengan cekatan Yoongi menyalakan air hangat disana dan membasahi handuk kecil untuk membersihkan luka Jimin dan membersihkannya. Yoongi juga dengan telaten melepas pakaian Jimin dengan hati-hati.

Jimin hanya terduduk diam diatas _base_ toilet dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat banyak luka lebam di tubuh Jimin.

Jimin membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Menatapnya penuh sayang.

"Yoongi- _ah_." Jimin memanggil pelan.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya terdiam dan tetap membersihkan luka Jimin di pelipisnya yang membuat pemuda itu meringis merasakan perih.

Yoongi menutup luka di pelipis Jimin dengan perban yang dilipatnya dan diberi obat merah lalu direkatkan pada luka Jimin. Setelahnya Yoongi membersihkan seluruh tubuh Jimin dengan hati-hati dan mengoleskan obat luka pada luka Jimin yang lainnya di sudut bibir dan memar-memar di rahang serta di tubuhnya yang lain.

Yoongi tak tahan lagi menggigit bibirnya sampai akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari sana bersamaan dengan sebelah airmatanya yang jatuh. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin terluka seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Yoongi sedih.

"Jangan menangis, sayang..." Jimin berucap pelan. Menggenggam sebelah lengan Yoongi yang telah selesai memakaikannya sebuah piyama.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau seperti ini... apa kau berkelahi? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jimin?" Yoongi berucap khawatir.

Jimin lalu mengecup telapak tangan Yoongi untuk menenangkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau terluka, Jimin. Kau berdarah..." Yoongi masih mengkhawatirkannya.

Jimin mengecup sekali lagi lengan Yoongi lalu menatap Yoongi di kedua manik sayunya yang basah. "Aku tak mengapa. Aku tak peduli tubuhku hancur sekalipun selagi itu bukan dirimu..."

Yoongi menggeleng mendengarnya. Perkataan Jimin terlalu baik sampai rasanya Yoongi tak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Ceritalah padaku..."

Selanjutnya Yoongi segera menuntun Jimin kembali untuk ke kamar mereka. Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan menunggu sampai Yoongi membuatkan makanan untuknya.

.

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi ke dapur yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Jimin.

"Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi menoleh mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya.

Taehyung lalu memperlihat Minki di gendongannya yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat agak sembab karena menangis.

"Apa ia baru saja menangis?" Yoongi bertanya lalu mengusap pipi tembam bayinya yang lembab karena tangis.

Taehyung mengangguk menjawabnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian.

"Ikutlah, mari bicara dengan Jimin. Bantu aku membawa Minki ke keranjang tidurnya." Yoongi lalu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan hangat untuk Jimin dan Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tetapi sesampainya di kamar, Jimin yang melihat Taehyung mengekor dibelakang Yoongi segera menatapnya tidak suka dan berucap tajam padanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari sini?" Jimin berucap sarkastik, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan denyutan di sudut bibirnya ketika ia berbicara.

Yoongi berbisik pelan pada Jimin untuk mengisyaratkan suaranya karena Minki sedang tertidur.

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengar pengusiran Jimin dan ia meletakkan Minki di keranjangnya dengan hati-hati dan memberikannya posisi senyaman mungkin.

Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Jimin di sisi ranjangnya, menghasilkan erangan tak suka dari Jimin.

"Katakan, apa masalahmu, Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya sepelan mungkin. Tak ingin mengganggu Minki disana.

Jimin mendengus tidak suka. "Tak perlu banyak bertanya. Aku tahu kau mengenal gadis bernama Nayeon itu 'kan? Kau pasti membicarakanku padanya."

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti ucapan Jimin. "Nayeon? Siapa Nayeon? Membicarakan... apa?"

Jimin semakin mendengus tak suka melihat kepolosan sahabatnya itu. "Tak usah berpura-pura. Hanya kau orang yang mengenalku dan hubunganku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Berita di kampus itu kau yang menyebarkannya, bukan?"

Saat itu pula Taehyung menghampiri Jimin untuk semakin mendekatinya. "Demi Tuhan, Park Jimin yang oh betapa bodohnya sahabatku ini."

Jimin segera menoyor kepala Taehyung begitu pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya dengan gaya yang menurut Jimin sangat berlebihan.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tentang seorang wanita. Sepertinya kau benar-benar salah langkah sampai kau menuduhku begitu." Taehyung bersidekap.

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Bisakah kau pulang saja, aku pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Baiklah aku pulang. Kuberi tahu satu hal lagi ya, Jim. Wanita itu punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan." Taehyung lalu berdiri dan bersiap keluar dari kamar itu. Tak lupa ia juga berpamitan dengan Yoongi yang mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan.

Yoongi segera kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Jimin yang meringis kesusahan memakan makanannya. Sudut bibirnya yang terluka membuatnya sulit untuk membuka mulut dan mengunyah.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil kembali dengan raut wajah cemasnya. Ia mengambil alih sendok yang dipegang Jimin karena melihat pemuda itu kesulitan. "Minum saja susu pisangnya, jangan kau paksakan dan membuat lukamu terbuka kembali."

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia lalu menarik lengan Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Memintanya ikut berbaring disampingnya dalam selimut yang sama.

" _Baby_ Minki sudah tidur ya?" Jimin bertanya. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya setelah ia menghabiskan susu pisangnya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Menatap keranjang bayinya di sisi lain yang tak jauh darinya.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil kembali.

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan apa maksud pembicaraanmu tadi bersama Taehyung _ie_." Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin karena posisinya yang berbaring miring menghadap pemuda itu.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jangan kau pikirkan. Itu hanya masalah sepele yang tak penting bagi kita."

Yoongi menghela napasnya. "Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini?"

"Baiklah aku berjanji. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi masih menatap Jimin cemas. Sejujurnya ia sangat khawatir pada lelakinya itu. Tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi cemas adalah bukan Jimin sekali. Yoongi hanya takut, sungguh.

Yoongi lalu bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia meraih wajah Jimin hanya untuk mengecup lebam di pipi Jimin dan mengecup lama sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Cepat sembuh, Jimin..."

Jimin hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi dengan sayang setelahnya. Betapa ia mencintai pemuda manis dalam dekapannya ini. Dalam hati Jimin bersyukur, tak peduli orang sudah mencelakakannya bagaimanapun, Yoongi selalu ada disisinya dan mendukungnya.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, Yoongi..."

Jimin langsung tertidur begitu saja dengan memeluk Yoongi. Mendekap kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan rasa lelahnya, nyaman dan tenang.

Yoongi masih saja penasaran dan terpikir tentang apa yang membuat Jimin pulang dengan terluka hari ini, tetapi pemikirannya itu buyar ketika ia merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya.

"Ukh..."

Dalam diam Yoongi meremas kaus yang dipakainya sendiri. Sudah beberapa lama ini ia sering merasa kesakitan di bagian dadanya. Yoongi tak merasa sesak karena hal itu, tetapi rasa sakitnya membuat Yoongi ngilu dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Yoongi tak memberitahu hal ini pada Jimin. Ia takut Jimin akan mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di rumah. Kebetulan hari ini hari Jumat dan besok telah _weekend_.

Pagi ini Jimin bangun terlalu pagi. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dimana-mana sebagai sisa pukulan semalam. Tetapi Jimin sudah tak merasakan lukanya yang berdenyut lagi. Hanya saja lebamnya masih tersisa di kulit.

Jimin mengoletkan tubuhnya dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Masih jam setengah enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Yoongi yang berbaring membelakanginya pun masih terlihat terlelap. Minki juga terlihat masih tidur di keranjangnya.

Jimin ingin tidur lagi. Tetapi ia sudah terlanjur bangun sepenuhnya. Karena Jimin tidak mau bangun sendirian. Ia bergelung untuk memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Bukan Jimin namanya kalau hanya memeluk seperti biasa. Hidungnya pasti mengendusi belakang leher Yoongi sampai ke bahunya. Lengannya yang memeluk Yoongi tak akan tinggal diam untuk menelusuri bagian depan tubuh Yoongi.

"Hm..." Jimin bergumam disela endusannya di bahu Yoongi. Lengannya mulai meraba perut datar Yoongi dari balik selimut. Jimin melakukan gerakan memutar naik dari telapak tangannya. Ketika lengan dan jemari nakal itu semakin naik ke dada Yoongi, tiba-tiba Yoongi mengerang disana.

Jimin agak terkejut mendengar erangan tiba-tiba itu dan tanpa sengaja Jimin agak meremas dada datar milik Yoongi dan erangannya terdengar semakin jelas dan Yoongi terbangun untuk menggenggam lengan Jimin di dadanya.

"Uh—huh..."

Jimin terkesiap. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Ini tidak biasa, karena yang biasanya Jimin memang akan selalu bergelung bersama Yoongi atau bahkan sekedar memberikan _morning service_ padanya.

Yoongi lalu membuka kedua matanya yang sayu dan menatap Jimin yang sudah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ada apa dengan dadamu?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi yang terlihat bersidekap menutupi dadanya hanya menggeleng cepat kemudian. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya?" Jimin memandang curiga. Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya lagi yang terasa nyeri dan refleks menghentikan gerakannya.

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi. "Kau kesakitan, Didi. Kita ke dokter hari ini."

"Tidak Jimin! Aku baik-baik saja! Dadaku hanya terasa ngilu sesekali." Yoongi mencoba menolak.

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya. Sesekali Yoongi bilang? Apa itu berarti sebelum ini Yoongi selalu merasakannya?

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi hanya diam. Ia tak berani menatap Jimin langsung jika pemuda itu mulai menginterogasinya.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kita ke dokter hari ini."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Ia tak mau ke dokter. Ia takut terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Yoongi ingin berkata sesuatu pada Jimin untuk menolak ajakannya, namun suara rengekan bayi mengisi atmosfir pagi itu untuk membuat Yoongi bangkit dan melihat bahwa Minki sudah bangun pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : halo~ ketemu lagi di chapter awal-awal yang diawali jimin dikeroyok. Siapa bilang mau ada orang ketiga? Cliffhanger lagi? Gak ada kok.

Khukhu.

Ada statement/question yang pengen saya jawab dulu disini.

Q/S : Vhope putus? Akankah dibuat Vkook?

A : never. Saya bukan penikmat Vkook. Tapi kalo KookV, VMon, JinV masih mending yang penting bukan Jungkook :"D. Sementara ini Tae dibikin jomblo aja dulu.

Terimakasih buat yang kemarin bersedia komentar : yukiyukaji, chimslay, Park Sung Rin, shipyon, The Min's, Lee Jinie, hyera, MinJiSu, she3nn0, 25, wulancho137, yxnghua, pchanyeol737, Se - Na, Ayana park, Jimsnoona, csupernova, outout, cindyvelicia99, HyunShine, minchimin, chriseume, hyeyesu28, naranari II, syuberi, parasyub, dumbshn, applecrush, JJhopie94, siscaMinstalove, Riska971, Guest, vuvun, Guesteu, Siska Yairawati Putri, Viyomi, viertwin, Cupid, Diy94, Vookie, gotbangtanxo, Damchuu93, GitARMY, Jennie, Prasetyo Hestina845, Kayshone, INDRIARMY, XiayuweLiu, mikan, fixing1610, yxxn, armyvhs0202, YoonminShipp, Hanami96, Verver52, jesslynhofern, Yeoljae, kkwonzz, Anunya Bangtan, dillacho, peachpetals, BLUEFIRE0805, amaliah, yoonminlovers, dorkyeol, VABshi, Dyah Cho, jxngwoo, SeoltangSyub93, Guest, kohaiisan, chimscheeks, Dessy574, VampireDPS, gbrlchnerklhn, A Y P, Hope, hyukie, fujhosiakut, lhfaherdiati395, desyjung, yumi, mingi, jiminsuga, bizzleSTarxo, bibin, Guest, RositheDoctor, Sy, crownacre, MingiMingi, Vanillalovers, KimAkaichan, Jinjin, michaelchilhood, curw, gisel3140, cicinarmy, Paperoheart, hosokpie98, PARQJIMIN, Onyx-tan, vhopeisreal.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Ini udah sekuel ketiga tapi masih selalu ada yang sider wah keterlaluan :p

 _See you at next chapter! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin merasa lebih segar pagi ini karena semalam Yoongi mengobatinya dengan baik dan memberinya suplemen yang membuatnya pagi ini terasa lebih segar. Hanya saja lebam diwajahnya masih tersisa meski berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

Tetapi pagi ini Jimin langsung _bad mood_ karena menurutnya istrinya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa diketahuinya. Jimin tentu saja sangat khawatir karena hal itu. Ia takut kalau Yoongi sampai kenapa-napa. Ia juga merasa bersalah juga karena merasa kurang perhatian pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya diam saja setelah itu. Ia beranjak dari keranjang bayi Minki untuk menggendongnya dari sana dan membawa bayinya itu ke ranjang bersama Jimin.

"Jimin, jaga Minki sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya sarapan dan susu—"

"Jangan! Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Yoongi yang berniat beranjak kembali itu segera menatap Jimin dengan tatapan merengutnya mendengar apa yang Jimin ucapkan.

"Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Yoongi meragu.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jimin segera bersiap dan memberikan Minki ke pangkuan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu panas, Jim." Yoongi mengingatkan.

"Iya." Lalu Jimin benar-benar berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala bayinya dengan gemas.

Yoongi menghela napas setelahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat Minki untuk berdiri diatas pahanya dan menciumi wajah mungilnya. Membuat Minki tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita ganti diapermu." Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada Minki dan mengecup gemas pipi gembilnya kembali.

Minki hanya bisa berceloteh ala bayinya. Apalagi ketika Yoongi menurunkannya dari sana untuk menuntunnya berjalan sampai ke kamar mandi. Menstimulus kaki-kaki kecilnya agar bisa berjalan lancar. Karena memang Minki agak berbeda fase perkembangannya dari lebih dulu berbicara dan tumbuh gigi kemudian belajar berjalan. Tetapi semua itu normal seperti kebanyakan bayi lainnya.

.

"Mamama—nyonyo—"

Minki sudah bawel dan merengek di balkon dimana Yoongi sedang mengajaknya berjemur mentari pagi disana. Tetapi Minki yang masih dituntun berjalan dengan Yoongi itu terus mengarah masuk.

"Duh, sudah lapar ya, Minki- _ya_?" Yoongi bertanya dan hanya dijawab rengekan bayi itu. "Ayo kita susul Dada."

Namun belum sampai Yoongi dan Minki ke dapur, Jimin telah lebih dulu keluar dari sana dengan membawa dua gelas susu dan mangkuk kecil berisi bubur tim yang halus untuk Minki.

"Nananana sarapan untuk duo manisnya Dada~ ayo duduk dulu." Jimin berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dan meletakkan semua yang dibawanya dengan nampan diatas meja.

Yoongi yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. Jimin itu kadang memang menyebalkan tetapi kalau sedang baik dan manis selalu bisa untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

Yoongi lalu mendudukkan Minki ditengah sofa diantara dirinya dan Jimin. Lalu Yoongi mengambil gelas melamin yang ukurannya lebih kecil untuk Minki. Junsu menyuruhnya untuk mengajarkan Minki minum susu langsung dari gelas agar ia terbiasa lepas dari dot nya.

Yoongi menuntun gelasnya di bibir mungil Minki. Mendorongnya perlahan dan membiarkan bayi itu menghabiskan susunya sendiri. Minki sangat tidak sabaran, ia sampai menggenggam lengan Yoongi untuk mendorong gelasnya.

Jimin tersenyum gemas menatap keduanya. Minki dan Yoongi adalah hal paling sempurna baginya saat ini. Melihatnya bersama sungguh membuat Jimin merasa bahagia.

Yoongi segera meminum susunya yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Jimin. Minki telah merangkak turun dari sofa dan bermain dengan Jimin yang mencoba mengajaknya berjalan sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum. Sepertinya Jimin lupa untuk mengajaknya ke dokter. Dan Yoongi tak mau mengingatkannya tentu saja.

"Nah baby Minki ayo berdiri, Didi disana akan menyuapimu, ayo hampiri dia!" Jimin berseru di sudut karpet bersama Minki yang telah berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya bersama Jimin tak jauh dari Yoongi yang duduk di sofa.

Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu segera mengangkat mangkuk bubur diatas meja dan diperlihatkannya pada Minki.

"Kemarilah, Minki~"

Minki yang dituntun berdiri oleh Jimin itu perlahan mulai dilepas oleh Jimin dan menjaganya dari belakang. Minki terlihat oleng, tetapi ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya tanpa terjatuh.

Jimin berseru heboh. Langkah pertama bayinya disaksikan langsung olehnya. Ia lalu memberi semangat pada Minki untuk terus melangkah kearah Yoongi.

"Ayo _baby_! Hanya tinggal sedikit langkah lagi sampai pada Didi!"

Minki terlihat serius. Ia masih belum melangkah lagi karena merasa kesusahan. Dan benar saja saat ia melangkahkan kaki kirinya tubuhnya langsung oleng dan terjatuh terduduk.

"Minki!" Yoongi sudah hampir turun dari sofa untuk menghampiri Minki namun Jimin mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap disana karena Minki terlihat bangkit kembali dari duduknya untuk berdiri.

Minki terlihat kesulitan sampai dirinya berdiri dengan kaki mungilnya yang agak bergetar. Ia merengek kemudian dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca lalu hanya dengan tiga langkah kemudian Minki menghampiri Yoongi dengan spontan untuk meraih lutut Yoongi dan berpegangan padanya.

Jimin bersorak senang. Minki bisa berjalan walau hanya dengan beberapa langkah pendek namun itu adalah sebuah kemajuan yang bagus. Jimin lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan juga Minki untuk memeluk mereka dan menciumi bayi kesayangannya.

" _Baby_ Minki pintar sudah bisa berjalan sedikit. Sekarang makanlah buburmu dan cepat tumbuh besar! Besok kita belajar berjalan lagi!" Jimin mengecup gemas pipi Minki.

Minki yang masih terlihat berkaca-kaca itu hanya mengoceh meminta gelas susunya yang kemudian Yoongi segera meminumkan sisa susu milik Minki.

"Dada, kau mandilah duluan selagi aku menyuapi Minki." Pinta Yoongi. Membiasakan panggilannya jika sedang ada Minki diantara mereka.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang sebelum beranjak dari ruang tengah untuk segera mandi.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Jangan lupa kita akan ke dokter setelah kau mandi." Jimin berucap santai lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Jimin mengingatnya. Astaga, benar-benar membuat Yoongi berdebar takut saja.

"Nyanyaaa—"

Yoongi segera membuyarkan pemikirannya ketika Minki menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan menunjuk mangkuk buburnya. Yoongi pun segera menyuapi bubur tim halus itu untuk bayinya sembari menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

.

.

Yoongi dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul oleh Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah rumah sakit langganan mereka. Namun setelah mendapatkan konsul pemeriksaan disana lagi-lagi Yoongi dirujuk ke dokter kandungan dan spesialis anak lagi. Ia bertemu dokter Jongsuk lagi yang malah membuat Jimin diam dengan wajah tertekuknya selama Yoongi diperiksa disana.

Masih sebal dengan dokter tampan rupanya.

"Jadi, Jongsuk- _uisanim_ , apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Yoongi. Duduk dihadapan meja kerja sang Dokter dan disampingnya ada Jimin yang menggendong Minki.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana bahwa kau itu begitu istimewa!"

Yoongi merengutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau memiliki hormon prolaktin di dadamu. Hormon itu muncul ketika seorang ibu memikirkan bahwa dirinya harus menyusui anaknya. Dan hal itu merangsang produksi keluarnya ASI. Hanya saja ada hormon lain yang berkaitan dengan keluarnya ASI yaitu hormon oksitosin yang biasanya terjadi karena rangsangan bayi yang menghisap payudara ibunya untuk menyusu." Jelas sang Dokter membuat pasangan suami istri dihadapannya itu terkejut.

"Dokter, yang benar?! Kenapa itu baru terasa bahkan ketika Minki sudah berusia hampir setahun?" Yoongi berucap cepat.

Jimin disebelahnya segera merangkulnya dan mengusap bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, itu tak masalah karena pada dasarnya kurun waktu ibu menyusui eksklusif itu adalah sampai bayi berusia dua tahun. Karena kau membiarkan hormon prolaktinnya saja, hal itu membuat dadamu terasa sakit dan perlu adanya pengosongan gudang ASI. Cara satu-satunya adalah menyusui Minki dengan membantu hormon oksitosinnya."

Yoongi masih menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, ASI itu baik untuk bayi dan ibu. Hal itu juga meningkatkan ikatan batin antara bayi dan ibu. Setelah ini kau bisa melakukannya di rumah. Pijatlah dadamu sebelum memberikannya pada Minki dengan rileks agar ASInya keluar dengan baik."

Dokter itu lalu menulis sesuatu diatas kertas resep.

"Aku juga memberi beberapa resep obat untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di dadamu karena ini adalah yang pertama bagimu. Aku juga akan memberikan alat _pumping_ dan plastik untuk menyimpan ASI agar lebih mudah jika Minki tidak sedang menyusu padamu. Ah, susu formula yang biasa Minki minum juga tetap diberikan dan harus diselingi dengan ASI. Oke, itu saja diagnosismu, Yoongi- _ssi_." Dokter itu tersenyum sekali lagi pada keduanya.

Jimin yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama juga perlahan mulai tersenyum. Kekhawatirannya tak berarti apapun ternyata. Semua baik-baik saja. Yoonginya baik-baik saja.

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Satu sisi ia merasa lega tak ada yang aneh-aneh darinya. Tetapi satu sisi ia merasa malu jujur saja. Karena biar bagaimanapun dirinya ini seorang lelaki...

"Mommy Mingi... Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Namun bisikan Jimin meruntuhkan segala kekhawatirannya yang lain. Semua demi buah hatinya akan selalu Yoongi lakukan. Apapun itu.

Jimin berdiri lebih dulu. Ia kini tersenyum kearah dokter muda itu dan tetap menggendong Minki.

"Terima kasih, Dok. Aku lega sekarang. Ah, tetapi Yoongi masih tetap meminum pil kontrasepsinya?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Yoongi terkejut karena ia saja tak terpikirkan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin gejala hormonnya tertunda karena pil itu tetapi itu tak membahayakan." Jelasnya lagi.

Dokter bermarga Lee itu pun segera mengantar pasangan muda itu sampai ke pintu ruang kerjanya dengan diselingi obrolan ringannya.

Sekarang tak perlu ada yang harus Jimin ataupun Yoongi khawatirkan. Tetapi sekarang Yoongi harus memberikan Minki ASI sebagai asupan barunya.

.

Jimin memberikan Minki kembali ke gendongan Yoongi setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Sekarang kita kemana nih, Didi?" Tanya Jimin, ia mulai menstarter mobilnya.

Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu dan ia mengelus-elus rambut hitam Minki. "Terserahmu."

"Jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Jimin kemudian.

Yoongi mendelik tak suka. "Wajahmu masih penuh lebam begitu masih ingin pergi jalan-jalan? Kau pergi saja sendiri."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tadi katanya terserah tapi diajak jalan malah begitu. Bilang aja tak mau."

Lalu Yoongi melirik sadis mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Awas ya dirumah jangan minta makan malam denganku."

"Iya, iya Didi~ itu cuma bohongan kok~" Jimin mencoba tertawa seceria mungkin lalu menoleh kearah Minki yang ternyata sedang menatapnya lucu. "Iya, _'kan_ baby Minki~~?"

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas mendengarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Minki telah lebih dulu tertidur dalam gendongan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya meletakkannya kemudian di tengah-tengah ranjangnya bersama Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat hal itu ikut menjatuhkan pelan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menatapi bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Yoongi mengganti pakaiannya disana. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk manis tanpa berbicara apapun dan memasang _headphone_ nya untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan musik yang dibuatnya.

Jimin memperhatikan itu dengan seksama. Memerhatikan bagaimana Yoongi dengan cueknya mengganti kemeja yang dipakainya dengan kaus rumah lalu mengganti celana panjangnya dengan celana pendek santai. Lalu ia dengan cueknya melewati Jimin untuk kemudian duduk di kursi kerja kesayangannya.

Jimin menggeleng pelan melihatnya. Ia lalu beranjak hati-hati dari ranjang dan memposisikan guling dan bantal di samping kiri-kanan Minki agar bayi itu tetap tertidur di tengah ranjang. Selanjutnya Jimin melangkah berjinjit kearah Yoongi tanpa bersuara.

Terus berjinjit dan ketika Jimin sampai tepat di belakang Yoongi, Jimin menunduk lalu mengalungkan lengannya untuk memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi tersentak kaget dengan rengkuhan tiba-tiba itu. Yoongi memegang lengan Jimin yang mengalung dilehernya itu lalu ia menoleh hanya untuk kemudian bertemu kecup dengan bibir penuh milik suaminya.

Merasa bibir Yoongi telah terperangkap, Jimin segera saja melancarkan aksi ciumannya untuk melumat bibir yang sangat dicintainya itu. Memberikan gerakan sensual yang teramat dalam dan hangat penuh bujuk rayu.

Yoongi mau tak mau menerima ciuman itu dan mengikuti gerakan bibir Jimin. Balas melumatnya dan membelainya lembut.

Masih dengan terus menciumnya, Jimin menggerakkan lengannya untuk memutar kursi yang diduduki Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Jimin juga melepaskan headphones yang masih terpasang di telinga Yoongi untuk meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Lalu dengan satu jilatan penuh yang basah segera mengakhiri ciuman hangat yang dimulai oleh Jimin.

Yoongi membuka kedua mata sayunya hanyak untuk menatap Jimin ketika ciumannya terlepas. Kedua lengannya entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di bahu Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu menunduk padanya.

"Yoongi- _ah_." Jimin berbisik dengan nada rendahnya. Memanggil Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya berkedip mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang menginginkanmu." Bisiknya lagi. Kali ini Jimin menyapukan bibirnya ke seluruh wajah Yoongi tanpa melewati bagiannya seichi pun.

Yoongi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hal itu. Membiarkan Jimin menciuminya sesuka hati.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk balik berbisik dan memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk mengarahkan ciuman Jimin ke sisi wajahnya dan turun ke lehernya.

"Kupikir kau ingin jalan-jalan tadi." Bisikan Yoongi terdengar mengejek Jimin karena perkataan sebelumnya.

Jimin benar-benar menurunkan ciumannya di leher Yoongi dan membiarkan istrinya kini mendongak di punggung kursi. Dengan agak kesal juga mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Jimin segera menghisap kuat satu titik di leher Yoongi untuk mewarnainya. Membiarkannya melenguh tertahan karena godaan yang Jimin berikan.

"Ya, aku ingin jalan-jalan diatas tubuhmu sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : yeey! Short update untuk kali ini biar yang baca kangen sama minyun lagi una-una xD

Eh iya lupa, kalian kan sukanya yang sedih-sedihan :(

Omong-omong, ternyata banyak juga yang udah berpengalaman baca mpreg ya bisa nebak kalo yungi itu lagi nyusui/? ._.)/

Hehehe.

Oke, terima kasih buat kamu yang meninggalkan jejak ;_; love!

minchimin, hyera, Lukailukaidelapan, Jang Taeyoung (uhuk—taeyoung-nim, aku juga maunya JinV—uhuk), MY Yeon, Minki Army, Name Schehshfly, Jimsnoona (baweeeel), XiayuweLiu, YoonminShipp, Vookie, Riska971, Cupid, dinner40, csupernova, Guesteu, INDRIARMY, syuberi (syuberi-nim! Saya benci angst! Cuma orang tega yang bikin minyun ngeangst!), HyunShine, MinJiSu (dasar mesyeom wkwkwk), 07, A Y P, sugar sugar, applecrushx (sabarlah apple-nim! XD), naranari II, Earl Cherry, shipyon, GitARMY, zulierieztina, exoinmylove, yoonminlovers, YoongiMintz, Siska Yairawati Putri, svtmgyoo, siscaMinstalove (yeeey, betul syekali! Tapi nggak tumbuh ya ._.), Anunya Bangtan, michaelchildhood, Oreobox, Dessy574, miparkland, PeaNdut, kkwonzz, achosuga, chriseume (gak jadi jomblo deh =_=), Anggun95z, chii-nana, gbrlchnerklhn, Se – Na, lhfaherdiati395, mikan, bizzleSTarxo, Prasetyo Hestina845, outout, amaliah, armyvhs0202, Lee Jinie, Jennie, temen hoseok (lucu namanya ,_,), jesslynhofern, Min Sugar, zelochest, peachpetals (tapi gak apa-apa tho akhirnya :D), YoonMin, driccha, yxxn, SeoltangSyub93, viertwin, The Min's, rilakkuchan61, dillarmy, 25, neily jang, hosigie, Diy94, TyaWuryWK, she3nn0, Dyah Cho, fujhosiakut, syub0393, TKTOPKID, uljangleo, cicinarmy, mayuyu-jin48, sy, Guest.

Yosh! Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan bersedia komentar disini.

 _See you at next chapter! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi merona mendengar perkataan Jimin, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengalihkan tatapan suaminya itu namun diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum menahan seringainya. Jimin terlihat lucu kala ia sedang hampir merajuk lalu tiba-tiba menginginkan kegiatan cinta mereka. Tetapi hal itu juga secara bersamaan membuatnya berkuasa dan memerintah apapun yang dia inginkan saat itu. Dan Yoongi... menyukainya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi untuk membuat mereka bersitatap kembali. Posisi Yoongi yang masih duduk diatas kursi kerjanya dan Jimin berdiri dihadapannya membuat pemuda itu pegal terus-terusan menunduk kearah Yoongi. "Jawab aku, sayang."

Yoongi masih merona, kini ia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Aku belum meminum pil ku hari ini."

"Lantas?" Jimin tersenyum gemas lalu mengecup pipi yang menggembung lucu itu. Jimin tahu ia tak bisa sembarangan menyetubuhi istrinya Jika Yoongi terlewati meminum pil nya. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya dan juga keinginan Yoongi karena ia tak mau hamil lagi dalam jangka waktu dekat. "Aku masih punya pengaman."

Sekejap Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya. "Kau..."

"Tenang saja, Didi. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Aku memang menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kejadiannya seperti ini." Jimin beranjak, ia menjauhi Yoongi lalu berjalan ke sudut ranjang dimana ada meja nakasnya disana.

Jimin membuka nakas dan bertingkah hati-hati disana, tidak ingin serampangan membuat keributan karena Minki masih terlelap di tengah ranjang mereka.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin yang kembali ke hadapannya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Nah, Didi. Sekarang biarkan aku duduk di kursimu." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk membuatnya beranjak dari sana dan membiarkan Yoongi kini berdiri dengan menatapnya heran.

Jimin lalu tersenyum penuh arti dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya sendiri setelah ia duduk di kursi kerja milik Yoongi. "Mommy mingi, kau bisa pakaikan aku pengamannya, bukan?"

Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar permintaan Jimin, lalu ia menatap benda karet elastis berwarna merah bening yang diberikan Jimin padanya.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya Jimin mengajaknya berhubungan seks dengan pengaman. Yoongi tak pernah merasakan hal itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia terlintas pemikiran nakal untuk membuat senang seorang Park Jimin.

Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jimin, ia membuka kedua kaki lelaki itu agar terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Jimin sempat terkejut dengan perilaku Yoongi, tetapi Jimin tersenyum puas mengerti apa maksud istri manisnya itu. Karena memang itulah keinginan Jimin.

"Pintar," Jimin mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi yang beristirahat di salah satu pahanya. "Pakaikan pengaman itu dengan mulutmu dan aku akan membantumu menurunkan celanaku."

Yoongi jadi merona sendiri dengan tingkahnya, apalagi Jimin sangat mengerti kalau itu berhubungan dengan hal-hal menarik seperti ini.

Jimin lalu membuka pengait celana kain dan menurunkan risletingnya. Selanjutnya ia menurunkan juga celana dalam hitamnya bersamaan dengan celana kainnya. Dibawah sana Yoongi membantunya untuk membuat celananya terlepas dari kedua kaki Jimin.

Yoongi kini hanya terpaku menatap kebanggaan milik Jimin yang sudah separuh menegang itu dan Jimin segera menghentikan Yoongi yang baru saja menempelkan kondom karet wangi stroberi ke mulutnya ketika Jimin menitahnya untuk bertelanjang bulat.

"Mommy Mingi sayangku, aku ingin melihat kau melepas pakaianmu lebih dulu sebelum kau memasangnya." Jimin membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. Lalu meraba karet pengaman yang terselip dibibir ranum milik Yoongi dengan sensual. Rasanya Jimin ingin langsung saja memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Yoongi dan membiarkan karet kondom itu terpasang sempurna pada miliknya dengan bantuan mulut hangat Yoongi dan gesekan gigi-giginya.

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Yoongi tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya bersimpuh dihadapan Jimin. Lalu tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Jimin, Yoongi segera saja memasangkan pengaman di mulutnya untuk terpasang sempurna mengelilingi kejantanan Jimin.

"Asshh—nakal." Jimin bergumam kala Yoongi tiba-tiba memasangkan pengamannya dan membuat miliknya sekaligus mendapatkan servis _blowjob_ dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Membuat Jimin harus mengerang keenakan karenanya. Karena sungguh, mulut kecil hangatnya begitu menggoda kala ia bergetar ataupun gesekan gigi Yoongi sengaja memberikan lumatan yang membuat Jimin semakin menegang dan terus tegak.

"Uhmm~" Yoongi bergumam seadanya dan membuat getaran dari mulutnya menggoda penis Jimin. Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan berkacanya yang sayu.

Jimin bergerak gusar di kursinya yang ikut bergerak karena roda yang berada di setiap kakinya. Jimin selalu ingin berkata kotor jika Yoongi sudah menggodanya sejauh ini dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan sayunya dengan mulut tersumpal kejantanan Jimin di bawah sana. Membuat Jimin harus meremas rambut karamel yang mulai lembab itu dan mendorong pinggulnya membiarkan penisnya semakin masuk dalam mulut kecil itu sampai membuatnya tersedak.

"Didi, mulutmu benar-benar menggodaku. Ayo terus hisap dia..." Jimin terus menunduk menatap apa yang dikerjakan oleh Yoongi pada penisnya. Dan Yoongi menuruti apa yang diinginkan suaminya, menghisap kejantanan berlapis karet tipis kondom itu dengan hati-hati takut merusaknya. Setelah ini pasti masih ada sesi selanjutnya untuk Yoongi. Maka Yoongi menghisapnya dengan perlahan dan mengalihkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang bekerja untuk meremas bola kembar milik Jimin dan memancingnya untuk terus memuja Yoongi dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Urgh, mari hentikan ini, Mommy Mingi." Jimin lalu mengangkat wajah Yoongi untuk menjauhkannya dari penisnya dan menyebabkan suara kecupan kecil yang terlepas karenanya. Yoongi terlihat merengut dan Jimin hanya terkekeh menatapnya. Jimin hanya tak ingin menjemput orgasmenya lebih dulu.

Jimin lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk berdiri. Lalu ia melepas pakaian Yoongi satu per satu dan membuatnya benar-benar bertelanjang bulat. Selanjutnya ia membawa Yoongi duduk diatas pangkuannya dan membuat Yoongi mendesah pelan karena hal itu membuat tubuh telanjang bagian bawahnya bertemu dengan milik Jimin yang sudah dalam keadaan tegang itu.

"Ssstt..." Jimin berbisik, ia membawa tubuh telanjang Yoongi semakin menempel pada tubuhnya dan Jimin lalu mengendusi perpotongan lehernya. Menggelitiknya penuh kesensualan.

"Jangan terlalu berisik Didi, nanti baby Minki bangun." Jimin bergumam. Menggigit kecil daun telinga Yoongi dan mengecupnya gemas.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendongak, kedua lengannya merangkul leher Jimin erat dan membiarkan suami bocahnya itu kini menyesapi leher Yoongi dengan begitu hati-hati namun dalam isapan yang kuat. Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam dan mencoba merendahkan suara desahannya disana.

Jimin terus menelusuri leher dan bahu Yoongi yang bagaikan lumeran es krim itu dengan menyesapi setiap titiknya dan melukiskan ciuman berbekas yang akan tinggal beberapa lama diatas kulit pucat yang begitu ia kagumi. Oh, betapa menakjubkannya Jimin bisa memilikinya seutuhnya.

Ciuman Jimin terus turun sampai ke dada Yoongi, tetapi Jimin berhenti begitu ia ingin meraup _nipple_ Yoongi yang sudah memanggil-manggil untuk minta diemut. Yoongi yang merasakan pergerakan itu menunduk menatap wajah Jimin dengan pandangan tanyanya yang menyayu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, seolah tak suka jika Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggul Yoongi untuk membenahi posisi duduk Yoongi diatas pangkuannya. Atau sebut saja Jimin sedang diam-diam memposisikan miliknya di depan pintu masuk milik Yoongi yang masih belum tersentuh apapun selama permainan ini.

"Aku akan membiarkan baby Minki mencoba ASImu lebih dulu daripada aku." Jimin berbisik dan mulai menggoda Yoongi dengan menggesekkan dan menuntun penisnya didepan _manhole_ Yoongi.

Yoongi melenguh pelan, kedua lengannya semakin memeluk leher Jimin dan dengan refleks mengangkat pinggulnya menjauh dari pangkuan Jimin.

"Tetapi—kau bisa memijatnya, Jim—" Yoongi membusungkan dadanya kearah Jimin selagi pemuda itu kini benar-benar mencoba memasukkan ujung kepala kejantanannya memasuki Yoongi tanpa pemanasan apapun.

Jimin menyeringai. Permintaan Yoongi akan selalu diturutinya. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Siap, _Princess_. Sekarang biarkan aku menghajar titik kenikmatanmu karena sekarang aku sudah tak sabar!" Jimin berucap semangat.

Namun panggilannya itu membuat Yoongi tak suka dan ia baru saja akan memukul wajah Jimin kalau saja pemuda itu tak seenaknya memaksa masuk kejantanannya yang mengeras tegang dan besar itu kedalam _manhole_ Yoongi yang sempit tanpa persiapan apapun.

Yoongi hampir mengerang keras disana kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau mereka berdua masih diatas kursi kerjanya dalam kamar mereka dimana ada Minki juga yang sedang tertidur. Yoongi lalu segera beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jimin dan menggigit bahu tegap itu tanpa ragu.

Jimin mendesis pelan antara rasa sakit dibahunya yang digigit oleh Yoongi dan cengkeraman rektum Yoongi yang mencoba memipihkan penisnya dengan nikmat. Jimin masuk dengan perlahan untuk menanamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Yoongi masih menggigit bahu Jimin dan tak mempedulikan kaus yang dipakai Jimin jadi basah karena salivanya. Karena sungguh, Jimin itu lebih suka memulai kegiatan mereka tanpa banyak _foreplay_ yang berarti untuk memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi. Karena menurutnya, milik Jimin lebih berarti besar dalam kegiatan persetubuhan mereka daripada Jimin harus melakukan pemanasan dengan jarinya sekalipun.

Dan itu memang membuat Yoongi harus menyetujuinya karena hal itu membuatnya selalu mengingat betul seberapa gemuknya milik Jimin memenuhi _manhole_ nya dalam keadaan ereksi.

Jimin berhenti bergerak ketika ia merasa sudah cukup dalam memasuki Yoongi. Ia mengistirahatkannya sejenak untuk membuat Yoongi rileks. Jimin juga memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manja di sepanjang bahu Yoongi dan lengannya memberi pijatan lembut pada penis Yoongi yang menganggur.

"Ungh..."

Yoongi mulai melenguh pelan. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya keatas lengan kursi dan menggerakkan pinggulnya diatas pangkuan Jimin. Memberinya kode agar pemuda itu bergerak untuk memuaskannya diatas pangkuan yang sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Karena posisi Yoongi seutuhnya diatas pangkuan Jimin tanpa bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Hmm... Mommy Mingi." Jimin meletakkan kembali kedua lengannya di pinggul Yoongi dan mencengkeramnya lembut.

"Jimin... _move_."

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas lalu mengangkat pinggul Yoongi untuk kemudian ia jatuhkan lagi ke pangkuannya. Menghasilkan bunyi gesekan antara kulit mereka dan erangan nikmat secara bersamaan. Yoongi sampai meneteskan airmatanya entah menahan sakit atau nikmat itu sendiri.

"Ahh..."

Jimin melakukan hal itu untuk beberapa kali. Terus sampai keduanya mulai semakin dibakar oleh gairah yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Saling mendesah satu sama lain dan memuji kehebatan gerakan saling mencintai hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Jimin juga bergerak menghantam titik kenikmatan Yoongi secara terus menerus dengan liar. Buku-buku jari kaki Jimin sampai memutih di lantai karena ia begitu semangat menggenjot Yoongi. Kursi kerja milik Yoongi yang didudukinya sampai berderit bergerak maju dan mundur seirama dengan gerakannya memasuki Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa akan melayang karena Jimin terus membuatnya terasa nikmat, ia mengacak rambut hitam Jimin dan terkadang memijat tengkuknya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Jimin yang bisa merasakan perut Yoongi mulai mengejang, ia segera mempercepat gerakannya untuk menyusul Yoongi.

Sampai ketika Yoongi mendesah panjang dibahu Jimin dan mengeratkan rektumnya untuk menjepit milik Jimin, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi akan menjemput orgasmenya dan Jimin juga akan segera menyusulnya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , kita keluar bersama-sama." Jimin menggeram menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kenikmatannya sudah sampai di ujung.

"Ji—jiminnnh!"

Selanjutnya Yoongi menumpahkan cairan cintanya yang menodai perutnya sendiri dan kaus yang masih Jimin kenakan.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin, ia ikut mencapai orgasmenya. Hanya saja rasanya lebih berbeda karena ia tak bisa memenuhi ruang hangat milik Yoongi.

Begitu juga dengan Yoongi, ia hampir saja melupakan bahwa Jimin sedang memakai pengaman mengapa ia tak merasakan bagaimana hangatnya lubangnya dipenuhi oleh cairan cinta milik Jimin. Tetapi kini ia tak merasakan apa-apa selain dirinya yang berorgasme dan membuatnya kini berkerut dahi tak suka.

Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Ia lalu mengecup gemas bibir merekah milik Yoongi.

"Lain kali jangan lupa minum pilmu kalau tak ingin aku tidak keluar didalammu seperti ini lagi." Jimin berkata seolah sedang memberi nasihat pada Yoongi.

"Berisik!" Yoongi merona dan memanyunkan bibir dengan kesal mendengar perkataan Jimin. Tak mau mengakui kebenarannya.

Jimin terkekeh gemas dan mengecup kembali bibir yang sedang mengkerut lucu itu.

"Nah, Didi. Ayo kita mandi bersama sebelum baby Minki bangun." Ajaknya. Jimin lalu mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dalam pangkuannya itu untuk berada dalam gendongan koalanya.

Yoongi hanya bergumam malas lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin dan juga melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jimin. Membiarkan Jimin membawanya ke kamar mandi dan juga membiarkan pemuda itu memainkan bongkahan bokongnya dengan meremasnya gemas.

Tetapi sesampainya di kamar mandi, Jimin malah menurunkan Yoongi didepan wastafel dan berkaca disana. Memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menatapnya melalui cermin.

"Didi mingi," Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya diatas perut Yoongi. Meraba perut datarnya dan lama-kelamaan lengan itu bergerak nakal sampai ke dada Yoongi.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jimin dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengecupi lehernya. Lengan Yoongi juga mengikuti arah gerak telapak tangan Jimin.

Yoongi tak mau menatap cermin. Tak ingin menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sedang merona dan tak ingin menatap lengan Jimin yang kini mulai memijat pelan dada datarnya.

"Hmm..." Yoongi bergumam seadanya. Membiarkan Jimin memijat dada datarnya dengan telapak tangannya dengan gerakan pelan yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Didi, apa dengan kupijat ASInya akan keluar?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut polosnya. Masih dengan memijat dada Yoongi dan kini mulai memainkan _nipple_ nya dan memelintirnya gemas.

Yoongi hanya mengerang pelan dengan perlakuan Jimin. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah sok polos mesumnya itu. "Hen—tikan. Mandi saja sana."

Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan lengan Jimin dari dadanya. Ia tak mau membiarkan Jimin dengan tingkahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini atau mereka akan melanjutkan hal yang lebih jauh.

Jimin hanya bersidekap dan cemberut kemudian. Yoongi menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan yang berarti. "Aku gak mau mandi kalau gak dimandiin."

Yoongi memutar mata malas mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Sok ngimut, Najisin."

Namun Yoongi tetap membawa Jimin ke bawah guyuran _shower_ dan tetap memandikan Jimin seperti permintaannya. Tak lupa Yoongi mati-matian untuk tak mengumpat Jimin dengan wajah merona pekat selama ia mengusap seluruh lekuk tubuh Jimin untuk memandikannya. Sial Jimin dengan segala keseksian yang dimilikinya.

.

Setelah Yoongi selesai memandikan Jimin dengan begitu tersiksa, kini giliran Yoongi yang akan mandi.

Jimin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Yoongi. Namun yang didapatkan Jimin adalah Yoongi mengusirnya dari kamar mandi. Menyuruhnya berpakaian dan menjaga Minki sampai bayi itu terbangun.

Tetapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia tidak protes.

"Didi kok gitu sih?! Didi boleh mandiin aku tapi aku gak boleh mandiin Didi Mingi?!"

Dan protesannya itu hanya dijawab dengan pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup tepat didepan hidung Jimin.

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Menggoda Yoongi memang selalu menjadi kesenangannya. Membuat pipi pucatnya memerah juga menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Jimin sejak mereka masih berpacaran dahulu.

Jimin baru saja melangkah menuju lemari untuk berganti _bathrobe_ yang kini dipakainya dengan pakaian rumah kembali, namun tiba-tiba Jimin membuat kontak mata dengan Minki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di tengah ranjang. Bayi itu terlihat kebingungan namun ketika ia melihat Jimin, tatapan beningnya mulai berair dan bibir mungilnya bergetar. Bersiap untuk menangis.

"E—eeh baby Minki jangan dulu nangis! Tunggu Dada ganti baju dulu baru nangis!" Jimin buru-buru membuka lemari dengan tergesa dan mendapatkan pakaiannya lalu memakainya secepat mungkin.

Tetapi terlambat, Minki sudah menangis lebih dulu dan ia mulai merangkak diatas ranjang.

Setelah selesai memakai bajunya asal-asalan, Jimin segera menghampiri Minki yang hampir menuruni ranjang dengan kaki mungilnya yang sudah menggantung di tepi ranjang. Jimin langsung saja mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Bisa berbahaya kalau Minki sampai nekat dan terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Cup-cup~ baby Minki kenapa nangis, hm?" Tanya Jimin, mencoba menimang bayinya yang kini memberontak digendongannya dan malah menangis semakin kencang.

"Baby Minki haus?" Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya menatap wajah Minki yang memerah karena tangis di gendongannya. Bayi laki-laki itu terlihat mengecapkan mulutnya dan sesekali menghisap ibu jarinya.

Tak lama Yoongi menghampiri dengan masih memakai _bathrobe_ nya dan rambut masih setengah kering. Ia menghampiri Jimin karena mendengar tangisan keras Minki.

"Kenapa Minki nangis?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia mengalihkan Minki dari gendongan Jimin untuk ada pada gendongannya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi ragu. "Sepertinya baby Minki haus."

"Kenapa tak kau buatkan susu?" Yoongi mendelik menatap Jimin.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak bisa memberikan ASInya secara langsung. Aku akan melakukannya dengan _pumping_." Yoongi menghela napas berat, lalu menimang Minki yang menangis di bahunya. "Hargai aku sebagai seorang lelaki, Jimin." Bisiknya kemudian.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela napas mencoba untuk menuruti keinginan Yoongi. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan susu untuk Minki."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang berjalan keluar kamar dan tersenyum. Ada kalanya Yoongi merasa harus bersyukur ketika Jimin memang begitu pengertian padanya.

Nah, sekarang saatnya Yoongi menimang Minki yang rewel karena Jimin ternyata lama membuat susunya.

.

Yoongi sedang membaca dengan hati-hati petunjuk penggunaan sebuah alat pompa ASI yang diberikan oleh dokter Lee. Yoongi akan mencoba alat pompa elektrik itu hari ini selagi Minki sedang bermain dengan Jimin.

Sebenarnya Yoongi agak takut juga, apalagi alat pompanya itu tersambung dengan listrik. Tetapi Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan diri dan ia benar-benar mencobanya. Membuka kancing piyama yang dipakainya dan memposisikan cuping yang akan memompa _nipple_ di dadanya.

Dada Yoongi yang rata cukup membuatnya kesuliatan dan harus menekannya agak dalam. Sampai Yoongi menyalakan alatnya dan pompa itu menarik _nipple_ di dadanya, Yoongi dibuat mendesis kesakitan awalnya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan alat pompa tersebut dan tak lama ada cairan seputih susu yang memenuhi botol ukur kecil yang siap menampung hasil ASI dari dadanya.

Yoongi melakukan hal itu sendirian sampai tiba-tiba suara Minki dan Jimin terdengar memasuki kamar.

"Minki, ayo kita ajak main Didi juga—woah woah! Didi punya susu lagi untuk Minki!" Jimin berseru heboh. Menatap Yoongi antusias yang masih memompa alatnya.

"Dididi—"

Minki ikut-ikutan mengoceh dan ingin menghampiri Yoongi namun Jimin menahannya dalam gendongan karena Yoongi melakukan pumping yang tersambung dengan listrik.

Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Entah ia harus merasa bagaimana, yang pasti saat ini ia merasa malu dan bahagia sekaligus. Benar-benar aneh memang.

Setelah mencoba alat pompa di kedua dadanya, Yoongi menatap botol ukur dot penampung susu yang sudah ia lepas tutupnya dan diganti dengan dot. Jumlahnya tak sampai dua ratus lima puluh mili lebih. Sangat sedikit daripada Yoongi membuatkan susu formula untuk Minki.

Yoongi jadi berpikir, apa Minki mau meminumnya?

"Baby Minki ayo minum susu lagi. Setelah itu kita tidur siang~"

Tahu-tahu Jimin telah menyambar botol yang berada dalam genggaman Yoongi dan membuat pemuda manis itu tersadar dan mencoba menghalau Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin telah lebih dulu memegangnya erat. Bersiap untuk memberikannya pada Minki.

Bayi itu tentu saja merespon dengan nalurinya dan dengan genggaman tangan mungilnya, mengarahkan botol dot digenggaman Jimin ke mulut kecilnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap was-was Minki. Takut bayi itu tak bisa menerima minuman barunya. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Minki hanya menatap polos kedua orangtuanya dan tetap meminum susunya sampai habis.

Yoongi menghela napas lega. Ia tak perlu takut Minki tidak akan menyukai susunya karena bayi itu tetap menyukai susunya seperti biasa.

Jimin yang mendengar helaan itu meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk kemudian dikecupnya dengan sayang. "Kau memang yang terhebat untukku dan baby Minki. Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi tersipu mendengar pujian sayang dari Jimin. Yoongi lalu hanya mengusap rambut hitam Minki dan mengecup pipi tembamnya dengan sayang.

Yoongi merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

Dan ia berharap mereka bertiga bisa seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Jimin sedang manja sekali pagi ini. Ia mengerjai Yoongi sejak bangun tidur diatas ranjang mereka sampai membuat Yoongi kewalahan karena Jimin membangunkannya disaat yang tidak tepat.

Yoongi pikir Jimin tidak akan menyukainya jika ia yang baru saja bangun tidur dan sedang dalam keadaan yang patut dibilang kusut dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan lalu belum sikat gigi.

Tetapi Jimin malah memintanya bermain dan membiarkan Yoongi mau tak mau harus melayani keinginannya untuk membuat Yoongi menungging di pagi hari.

Hm.

Sekarang Jimin sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya dan senyuman sumringah yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan roti selai jeruk yang ia olesi sendiri. Karena Yoongi sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan susu untuk Minki yang sudah bangun dan kini sedang duduk manis di kursi makannya.

"Um, Didi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jimin berucap di sela kunyahan rotinya yang akan tertelan.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya, meletakkan mangkuk kecil berisi bubur biskuit yang ia suapi pada Minki. "Apa?"

"Aku ada perjalanan dinas ke Jeju." Jimin berucap santai lalu menunjukkan cengirannya. "Tenang saja, hanya lima hari kok, hehe."

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin akan keluar kota? Enam hari? Meninggalkan dirinya bersama Minki?

Pantas saja tadi pagi ia meminta jatah padanya.

Ehm, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Yoongi. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat agak khawatir. Meski menunjukkan wajah datar dan acuhnya.

"Besok. Pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir. Lalu menghela napas kecewa.

"Besok 'kan ulang tahun Minki?"

Jimin langsung merubah raut wajahnya mendapati sirat kecewa dari Yoongi. "Kita rayakan nanti malam ya? Aku akan mengusahakannya."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya memberikan bahasa tubuh. Ia lalu kembali menyuapi Minki ketika anak itu mulai memukul-mukul meja di kursi makannya.

"Terserah," Yoongi menatap Jimin kemudian. "Berjanjilah dan jangan tinggalkan kuliahmu."

"Siap, mommy mingi!" Jimin berucap antusias. Lalu ia menertawakan Minki yang mulutnya belepotan bubur biskuitnya.

Yoongi jadi termenung sendiri di meja makan. Jimin sampai dibuat bingung dan akhirnya ia menepuk pucuk kepala Yoongi untuk membuat pemuda manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin yang segera tersenyum hangat membalas tatapannya. Sebuah senyuman yang akan selalu memberikan Yoongi rasa nyaman yang begitu menenangkan.

.

.

Taehyung sedang menunggu seseorang di halaman parkir kampusnya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan matahari mulai meredup namun ia masih duduk diatas motornya lengkap dengan helmnya.

Sampai sebuah mobil _camry_ hitam mulai memasuki halaman kampus itu, Taehyung segera membawa motornya untuk nekat menghalang-halangi mobil yang hendak parkir tersebut.

TIIN

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara klakson dari belakangnya dan suara protesan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Yak! Byuntae sialan! Singkirkan motor bututmu itu! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Semprotan protes yang dilayangkan oleh seseorang yang berbicara dari pintu kaca mobilnya yang terbuka.

Hal itu justru membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu sahabatnya lagi. Siapa lagi sih kalo bukan ayah muda beranak satu itu, Park Jimin bodoh sahabat seperjuangannya.

"Jim! Ayo kita berdamai dan dengarkan ceritaku agar kau tidak menuduhku lagi!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin yang masih menggerutu didalam mobilnya.

"Aish, merepotkan." Jimin lalu mengisyaratkan pada Taehyung untuk menyingkirkan motornya dan membiarkannya parkir.

"So, jus stroberi di kafetaria yuk?" Ajak Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang mengunci mobilnya.

Jimin melengos, "Aku lebih suka jus jeruk."

"Okey!" Taehyung lalu merangkul Jimin dan mereka berjalan kearah kafetaria kampus.

.

Taehyung bilang perempuan yang waktu itu memang menyukai Jimin. Ia juga tahu kalau sejak awal Jimin tidak menyukai perempuan makanya ia sangat marah ketika tahu Jimin pacaran dengan Yoongi dan membuktikan semua itu. Terlebih Yoongi itu tipe orang yang sangat tidak disukai oleh penghuni kampus karena sikapnya yang cuek namun blak-blakan.

Karena hal itu lah, mungkin ia menyimpan rasa dendam tersendiri mengapa waktu itu menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menghajar Jimin.

"Byuntae, tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua tentangku dan Yoongi- _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan serius. "Kau harus tahu jika perempuan selalu punya berbagai cara untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan."

Jimin hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. "Yasudahlah."

"Kalau begitu kau jangan marah padaku lagi! Aku 'kan ingin bertemu Minki lagi~" rengeknya pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya memutar malas kedua matanya menerima serangan _aegyo_ yang benar-benar terdengar aneh karena Taehyung itu memiliki suara berat.

"Terserah, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi." Jimin mulai beranjak dan menyeruput jus terakhirnya.

"Oke, aku ijin main sebentar bersama Minki ya, Dada~" Taehyung menggoda dan segera pergi begitu Jimin akan memrotesinya untuk jangan memanggilnya seperti itu jika bukan bersama Minki.

.

.

Yoongi bersiap-siap setelah selesai mandi dan juga memandikan Minki. Rencananya sore ini ia akan pergi ke supermarket dan toko pernak-pernik dan juga toko kue untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk Minki.

Beruntunglah tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan Yoongi bisa menitipkan Minki padanya dan ia bisa leluasa pergi mencari keperluan untuk pesta kecil Minki.

Jadilah Yoongi pergi sendirian dan ia akan mendekor cepat untuk ulangtahun Minki. Ah, Yoongi jadi tidak sabar. Hal ini juga nanti bisa jadi kejutan untuk Jimin ketika pemuda itu pulang nanti.

.

Jimin tidak menuntaskan jam kuliahnya sampai selesai malam itu. Ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan panggilan dari dua orang rekan kerjanya untuk ikut menemani membeli perlengkapan dinas besok.

Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting juga sih. Tetapi Jimin pikir ia bisa sekalian beli hadiah baru untuk Minki selagi menemani rekannya untuk berbelanja yang lain.

Hanya saja Jimin mengambil pilihan yang buruk bersama rekan kerjanya itu karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia juga bertemu dengan Yoongi disebuah toko kue.

Ya, pertemuan yang sangat tidak tepat.

.

Yoongi pergi ke toko kue milik temannya saat masa kuliah dulu. Namanya Park Bogum. Pemuda itu sungguh tertarik dengan dunia _pattisiery_ dan itulah mengapa setelahnya ia berbisnis dengan membuka toko kue seperti ini.

" _Annyeong_ , Bogummie." Sapa Yoongi begitu mendekati salah satu rak khusus kue tart dimana ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang tampan itu sedang menata letak kue disana.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, pemuda itu menoleh kemudian segera tersenyum lebar menatap Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_! Lama tidak bertemu." Pemuda itu balas menyapa Yoongi. Ia ingin memeluk Yoongi sebagai tanda pertemuan mereka namun ternyata Yoongi sedang kerepotan memegang kantung besar berisi balon-balon dan pernak-pernik anak kecil di tangannya.

"Eung~ kau akan mengadakan pesta ya?" Tanyanya melihat tentengan yang dibawa Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit bersemu. Ia mengingat bayi kecilnya dirumah dan membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba membuncah senang. "Iya, aku ingin merayakan pesta kecil."

Bogum terkekeh dengan wajah tampannya yang begitu ramah. "Apa kau mencari _cheesecake_ juga disini?"

"Hum, tentu saja!" Yoongi mengangguk senang. "Tetapi aku ingin kau juga menghiaskannya dengan spesial." Pinta Yoongi semangat.

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda tampan itu segera memilihkan _cheesecake_ terbaik yang dimilikinya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi dan hiasan seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Ingin merasa spesial, Yoongi juga ikut membantu menghiasi kue krim keju tersebut dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday, Baby Minki'.

Saat sedang asyik menghias, tiba-tiba lonceng pintu BG _Bakery_ itu terbuka menandakan ada pengunjung lain yang datang.

Tetapi alangkah kagetnya Yoongi ketika melirik siapa yang datang adalah seseorang yang begitu ia kenal selama ini sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ya, Park Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di toko kue ini bersama seorang wanita yang merangkul lengannya. Wanita cantik.

Ah, Yoongi pikir Jimin sedang menjalani kelas malamnya?

Ternyata ia muncul di toko yang sama dengan Yoongi bersama seorang wanita lain.

Bogum yang berdiri di samping Yoongi untuk menghias kue itu segera menyudahkannya karena memang hiasannya sudah selesai dan membiarkan Yoongi melanjutkan kegiatannya sedangkan ia melayani tamu lain yang datang.

"Selamat datang di BG _Bakery_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jimin saling bertatapan dengan Yoongi kemudian. Sirat penuh intimidasi Jimin layangkan pada Yoongi dan begitu pula dengan yang Yoongi lakukan. Tak ada perkataan yang keluar.

Jimin menatap Yoongi curiga, terlebih ketika ia memasuki toko Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang dekat dengan si pemilik toko dan sedang menghiasi kue bersama. Oh, romantis sekali.

Dan Yoongi juga melihat hal yang sama. Jimin bergandengan dengan seorang wanita dan mengkhianati perkataannya untuk mengikuti kegiatan kuliahnya.

Yoongi mendengus kasar. Ia lalu membungkus kue yang telah dihiasnya itu dengan rapi. Yoongi lalu beranjak menuju kasir dan ada pegawai lain disana dan menghitung jumlah harga kue yang dibeli Yoongi dan juga membayarnya.

Bogum masih sibuk dengan seorang pelanggan wanita yang tadi masuk bersama Jimin. Dan ia hanya melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Yoongi segera pamit padanya.

Yoongi masih kerepotan dengan pernak-pernik yang dibawanya. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Jimin dan melewatinya dengan acuh.

Tetapi Jimin tentu saja menahan lengan Yoongi yang berusaha mengabaikannya itu.

"Jinri- _noona_ , sebentar lagi Jaekwang- _hyung_ akan menemuimu disini. Aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Jimin lalu segera membawa Yoongi keluar dari sana sebelum mendengar protesan dari rekan kerjanya itu karena ia pergi tiba-tiba.

Yoongi mencoba memberontak dari pegangan lengan Jimin yang lama-lama mencengkeramnya. Tetapi Jimin tak mempedulikannya dan tetap menyeret Yoongi berjalan kearah dimana mobilnya terparkir agak jauh dari toko _bakery_ tadi. Orang-orang sampai melihat kasihan pada Yoongi yang dikedua tangannya kerepotan membawa kantung besar balon dan kue.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin sampai di mobilnya dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk.

Jimin ikut masuk di kursi kemudi. Disampingnya ada Yoongi yang memangku kuenya dan plastik balonnya sudah ia letakkan di kursi belakang.

"Sedang apa di _bakery_ situ? Pemuda itu temanmu dulu di kampus 'kan?" Tanya Jimin dengan datar. Tidak menatap Yoongi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Ya, aku hanya membeli kue dan—"

"—menghias kue bersama dengan begitu mesra? Lalu meninggalkan Minki sendirian." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan cepat. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya tak percaya dan mulai kesal.

"Jimin!" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya karena jika ia membalas perkataan Jimin, hal itu akan memancing emosi pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa sih, kalau kau ingin pergi kemana-mana, bertemu siapa, tak bisa kah kau hanya sekedar mengabarinya padaku?" Jimin berucap masih dengan fokusnya pada jalanan dan setirannya.

Yoongi semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau Jimin meminta Yoongi seperti itu, kenapa Jimin juga tak bisa bertingkah seperti itu pada Yoongi?

"Lalu... Bisakah kau juga mengabariku kalau kau juga sedang bersama orang lain?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menuduhku?"

Yoongi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Tetapi kau selalu menuduhku lebih dulu."

Jimin lalu menginjak pedal gasnya dan mengebutkan laju mobilnya, membuat Yoongi berjengit takut karena Jimin membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Jadi, apa aku salah kalau aku merasa cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain?" Jimin mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang boleh merasa cemburu?" Yoongi tak ingin kalah.

Malam ini kedua ego mereka sedang berada di puncak masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dan tak ada yang mau mencoba memadamkan ego masing-masing.

"Aku hanya butuh kau mengerti." Jimin berucap ketika ia telah sampai di parkiran apartemen mereka. Menoleh kearah Yoongi untuk menatapnya.

"Apa pengertianku selama ini masih cukup kurang? Kau sering berada di luar, aku hanya terus menurut padamu. Diam di rumah bersama Minki, bekerja di rumah, tak bisa leluasa pergi seperti yang kau lakukan. Setelah semua itu kau masih bicara aku kurang mengerti?"

Jimin hampir mengangkat tangannya memberikan gerakan untuk siap menampar kapan saja. Yoongi seolah sedang menyalahkannya kini. Tetapi menatap raut wajah berkaca-kaca milik Yoongi membuat Jimin jadi tak tega.

Jimin menarik napas dalam. Lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian bersama kue dan balon-balonnya di dalam mobil.

"Jimin... aku juga cemburu... aku juga tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Tetapi kenapa seolah kau hanya terus mengukungku." Yoongi bergumam sedih.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi masuk bersamaan ke apartemen mereka dan menemukan Taehyung sedang menimang Minki yang sudah mengantuk. Pemuda itu juga berseru senang ketika melihat Yoongi membawa banyak pernak-pernik pesta ulang tahun.

"Ah, Dada dan Didi ternyata pulang bersama!" Taehyung memekik pelan, tetapi ia menatap keduanya bingung kemudian. Karena Jimin dan Yoongi yang biasanya selalu nempel kapanpun itu kini terlihat berjarak dan diam.

"Um, Tae, terimakasih sudah menemani Minki," Yoongi meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di sisi ruang tamu kemudian menghampiri Taehyung untuk mengalihkan Minki pada gendongannya. "Pesta kecilnya akan dimulai besok. Kuharap kau mau membantuku lebih awal untuk menyiapkannya."

"Siap, bos!" Taehyung tertawa senang. Ia lalu segera pamit pada Yoongi. Tak lupa untuk mengecup gemas pipi Minki lebih dulu. Saat Taehyung ingin pamit pada Jimin, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang berkemas-kemas dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

.

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Yoongi segera menyiapkan keperluan tidur untuk Minki. Merapikan tempat tidur boksnya dan tak lupa memberinya susu. Terakhir ia menyelimutinya dan mengecup sayang keningnya.

Selanjutnya Yoongi membantu Jimin mengepak barang. Tanpa berbicara apapun dan hanya merapikan baju-baju Jimin dan keperluan mandi untuknya nanti, tak lupa juga botol madu dan obat-obatan sekiranya jika riwayat penyakit ashma nya kambuh. Yoongi membantu mengepaknya dalam koper sedang milik Jimin.

Keduanya masih tak saling bicara, sampai akhirnya Yoongi lelah sendiri menatap punggung Jimin yang lebih dulu tertidur disana dan Yoongi ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin sudah terbangun dan bersiap-siap. Ia menyeret kopernya sepelan mungkin keluar dari kamar untuk mencoba tak membuat berisik sedikitpun.

Tetapi Yoongi yang merasa terganggu itu bangkit duduk di ranjangnya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang berat karena kantuk.

"Ung... Jimin?" Panggilnya dengan suara serak. Yoongi hanya duduk disana karena lampu kamar yang memang sengaja tidak Jimin nyalakan

Mendengar panggilan itu Jimin buru-buru menghampiri Yoongi. Ia mengusap-usap kedua pipi Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. "Ssst... Tidurlah kembali. Aku harus pergi dan tunggulah aku kembali."

Yoongi yang memang masih dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk itu semakin mengantuk ketika Jimin mengusap pipinya. Yoongi hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu ia menidurkan kembali tubuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Yoongi memang selalu menggemaskan apapun keadaannya. Jimin lalu membenahi selimut yang dipakai Yoongi dan mengecup bibir dan kening Yoongi dengan sayang. Mengusap pelan rambutnya dan berbisik hangat.

"Maafkan aku, sampai jumpa." Bisik Jimin megecup sekali lagi kening Yoongi sebelum beranjak menuju Minki untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan Jimin pergi keluar dari apartemennya di pagi yang masih gelap itu.

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan perasaan dingin karena disampingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ah, ternyata Jimin benar-benar pergi. Yoongi jadi menghela napas kecewa. Mana ia tidak sempat melihat Jimin pergi pagi ini. Jimin mengecup keningnya pagi ini pun terasa seperti mimpi.

Yoongi lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Ia membuat pesan singkat untuk ia kirimkan pada Jimin.

To : Jimin

Selamat ulang tahun, Jagoan kesayangan kita. Park Minki.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : haaaaaaaaiiiii lama tak bersua '-')/

Mohon maaf atas segala keterlambatannya, dan ff ini hampir terbengkalai begitu lama. Kalo pada bosen bilang aja deh ya ._.

Masih bulan maret nih, happy belated birthday, Min Yoongi kesayangan yang makin hari keliatan makin terlalu manis kayak mochi. Semoga tahun ini bisa ngeluarin mixtape nya ya :"D

Saatnya hemat kuota untuk balas komentar, sungguh sangat terima kasih buat kamu yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk review, love you~

 **michaelchildhood** nah sekarang udah berpengalaman dong pastinya xD karena konflik rumah tangga lebih ahoy/? Kkk semangat jugaaa **dinner40** already! Yehet! **shipyon** jangan jimin duluan atuh yang nyusu, kasian minki nanti terkontaminasi/? ;( **gotbangtanxo** jangan terlalu berkonflik, gak tega sama yungi ;( huhuhu semangat juga! **Guesteu** gusta tu gusta tu! Dududu! Iya dong menyusui, kan mamalia/? Iya, tetap semangat jugaaa **MinJiSu** kalo itunya numbuh nanti jadi GS, aku gasuka wkwkwk. Mukanya Minki kayak song joongki waktu masih kecil hahaha sekarang menikmati Jimin yang lagi jalan-jalan dong? Khekhe fighting! **HyunShine** nggaaaaak bakal jadi ciwi xD sekarang tae nya udah dimunculin tuh, semoga suka. Fighting! **yoonminlovers** hot adegan hahaha hmr yeay! Terima kasih! :3 **Siska Yairawati Putri** yah jangan minta susu sama yungi. Karena produksinya cuma buat minki sama jimin/? Kkk :3 **Yoonginugget** yup, baby minki kan juga tumbuh besaaaar. Fighting! :3 **amaliah** jangan atuh, masa mau sama jimin dulu yang nyobain huhu **siscaMinstalove** wkwkwk iya, jangan yang terlalu panas, gak bagus/?. Nah kan disini dijelasin hehehe kangen minki jugaaa **Jimsnoona** berisik, bawel deh kayak jimin -_- rikuesnya pelan-pelan lha. Iya duh bawel banget deh, gausah bawa-bawa nama panggilan itu disini -_- kbye **hibiki kurenai** plis, minki punya adik? Eng... Voting dulu lah x"D **peachpetals** iya dong, jalan-jalan terindah cuma diatas badan yungi lol. **Panda Item** yang enak-enaknya udah disini kok. Dan gak boleh yang ekstrim! Tidak bagus! Hoho **Min513** syudah lanjut~ **kkwonz** sekarang udah sembuh belum pcnya? Kkk iya, emang tugasnya ngelayanin si mas ;( tunggu minki bisa lari yhaaa **GitARMY** ya tetep aja jiminnya kesukaan semua orang hoho ini lanjuuut. **Lee Jinie** yup, ini syudah lanjut gbrlchnerklhn sekarang gak kepotong kok hwehehe **viertwin** iya, untungnya minki gak bangun hohoho semangat juga! :D **087** hehe santai aja. **YukitoTouya21** yah, memangnya kemana aja :( oh tentu saja, ini syudah lanjuuuut **Mayang556** cuma dibaca aja? ;( **Wellery14** iyaa, ini syudah lanjut. **Anunya Bangtan** jangan baper, nanti kayak yungi ;( tae nya masih jomblo aja dulu sampe dapet penerangan. Fighting! **Naranari II** iyaaa, dedek bisa jalaaan. Kkk **XiayuweLiu** gak bakal dong. Eksklusif buat minki aja hahaha **Aprilia964** wkwkwk iya dada dan didinya juga pasti lucu **VampireDPS** iya jangan dong. Ceweknya buat figuran aja/? Hahaha **INDRIARMY** hihi disini juga udah dijelasin. Udah tuh konfliknya dikit aja tapi ya? **Byun Minyae** iya iya, ini juga banyak minkinya wkwkwk ffighting! **Park** nexttt~ **A Y P** fighting juga, ini lanjut **lhfaherdiati395** jimin jangan dapet banyak-banyak wkwkwk **Viyomi** ayo ikutan jalan-jalan/? **Yymin** sekarang jangan ketinggalan lagi yaaa **TyaWuryWK** ada nih muncul dikit konflik wkwkwk **applecrushx** aaah jangan dulu punya adeeeek wkwwkwk ini syudah lanjut **exoinmylove** ya begitu deh. Masalahnya vmin sudah kelar kok hehe **rilakkucha61** ini fast update gak? X'D **PARQJIMIN** fast update gak nih? Wkwkwk **Jang Taeyoung** pengen jinv disini agak sulit nantinya/? Yungi bisa apa hayooo kkk. Okeeey **syuberi** jimin yunginya kenapa hayo, kkk **dillarmy** iya dong, anaknya siapa duluuu **outout** yah emang jiminnya begitu si wkwkwk. Semangat jugaaa **25** ini syudah lanjuuut **Dessy574** wkwkwk nenenin. Segini gak kelamaan kan hehe **Prasetyo Hestina845** nggak mungkin oppai nya jadi besar, ini bukan gs wkwkwk **Se - Na** ini syudah lanjut. Fighting! **CB95line** ini gak lama-lama kok. Semangat! **296olive** nahlo apa mulai keracunan nih sama jimin! Kalo selamat memasuki dunia minyun yang ajaib! Kkk. Terima kasih. **Dyah Cho** sekarang mah udah gak di cut kok. Hohoho **Anggun957z** hal aneh apa ;v yakin ya gak bakal terjebak lagi. Ada jimin soalnya/? **cicinarmy** jimin kumat, wkwkwk yup ini syudah lanjut~ **JonginDO** iya heheh ini syudah lanjut **uljangleo** yes, aku menunggumu juga. Ini syudah lanjut~ **panda** iya emang jahat authornya wkwk ini syudah lanjut~ **MINSEPHINEPARK9995** jangan panggil mbak wkwkwk kalaupun adek, jangan cewe :( okee ini syudah lanjut kok. **YooMin** iya, minki udah gedhe. Semoga penasaran juga wkwkwk fighting juga **ade kim** ini syudah lanjuuut **bootae** ga kebayang kan, emang ajaib minyun ini. Wkwkwkk gapapa. Thank you boo~ **miparkland** karena kehadiran bayi emang selalu lucuuu heheh **vljeonjams** cie akun baru. Produksi 2 milk wwkwkwk ngekek. Ini syudah lanjut~ **Onyx-tan** ya begitu lah. Ikuti saja ceritanya wkwkwk **salmaamr** oh yaaa hihi terima kasiii **samorrr20** ini cepat update kok. **Jennie** di cut biar lebih greget~ ini syudah lanjuuut **idungiveasht** nggak lah, aku juga gasuka yang berat-berat. Wkwkwk **Min Sugar** jimin gaboleh serakah wkwkw. Ini syudah lanjut, fighting~ **fujoshiakut** ya begitulah ajaibnya jimin yungi ekekek **minchimin** hehe iya ini syudah lanjuuuut~ **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** jimin emang gitu ih wkwkwk, semangat juga~ **haurababys** emang wkwkwk. Nah itu dia, heran kenapa yungi makin kesini makin minta dimesumin banget mukanya wkwkwk ini lanjuuut **parkyoongi35** wkwkwk iya ini syudah lanjut kok **hlyeyenpls** jimin peka eaaa, yah namanya juga cewek, emang nyebelin kan/? Wkwkwk yoong iya, karena kehidupan membuat updatenya tertunda. Semangat terus! **Anthi lee** lah emang ini ff kayak sinetron wkwkwk. Okeeey **she3nn0** gak numbuh juga kakaaaak wwkwk udah kok sama tae nya. Gausah kepo lagiii :3 **mayuyu-jin48** ini udah gak kepotong lagi kok wkwkwk fighting~ **dheeam** ini syudah lanjut koook hehehe **Bangtan98** ini udah terus/? Taegi ya? Boleh juga sih, tapi disini susah udah terlanjur begitu/? Wkwkwk okeeey.

Maaf jika ada yang terlewati dan Terimakasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar kembali.

 _See you at next chapter! :3 mumu~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin meninggalkan Seoul dengan perasaan gelisah. Sebut saja ia belum berdamai dengan Yoongi, lalu kini dirinya pergi berhari-hari dan lebih parahnya lagi di hari ulang tahun pertama bayinya yang berharga. Atau kalau Jimin bilang; _our precious baby Minki_ , katanya.

Jimin merasa sangat bersalah setelah ia menerima pesan dari Yoongi seperti ini. Seharusnya Jimin tak menyetujui perjalanan dinasnya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Terlebih ia meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan yang tidak menenangkan bersama istrinya. Oh astaga, rasanya Jimin benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

.

Sepertinya Jimin akan menghubungi Yoongi saja nanti malam. Hari pertama di Jeju hari ini ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Jimin juga harus bersikap profesional untuk tidak mencampur urusan pribadinya dengan pekerjaannya.

Meski dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa keluarga kecil yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah prioritas utamanya.

.

.

Yoongi segera mempersiapkan ruang tamu selagi Minki masih tidur nyenyak di boks tidurnya. Yoongi menata sedemikian rupa ruang tamu dengan pernak-pernik yang dibelinya kemarin. Nuansanya berwarna serba biru seperti warna kesukaan Jimin.

Setelahnya Yoongi segera mengecek ponselnya kembali, berharap ada pesan balasan dari Jimin. Namun ternyata tak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari kontak yang menunjukkan nama Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia lalu mencoba melakukan panggilan ke nomor Jimin untuk menghubungi.

Lama tak diangkat, Yoongi mengulang panggilannya lagi.

Melakukan hal yang sama, Yoongi mengulang panggilannya lagi sampai tiga kali dan jawabannya masih tetap nihil. Jimin sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilannya. Sampai Yoongi kesal sendiri dan tiba-tiba suara bel pintu depan berbunyi.

Yoongi segera beranjak dari sana dan berniat menyambut siapa yang datang pagi ini. Yoongi yakin bahwa diluar sana pasti Taehyung yang memencet belnya.

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~~"

Melihat senyuman ceria dari Taehyung—yang benar saja pemuda itu datang pagi-pagi—mau tak mau membuat Yoongi juga ikut mengukirkan senyumnya. Ia membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Taehyung dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, Taehyung _ie_." Ujar Yoongi sembari ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan menyuruh Taehyung disana. "Minki belum bangun dan bahkan aku belum mandi."

"Ahahaha, santai saja, _Hyung_." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya dan mengusap poni hitam miliknya ke belakang. Semenjak putus hubungan dengan Hoseok, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengembalikan warna rambut aslinya. "Oh iya, Jimin mana?"

Mendengar nama Jimin membuat Yoongi menunduk lesu. "Jimin pergi dinas ke Jeju sampai lima hari. Ia tak disini..."

Taehyung bisa menyadari jelas perubahan raut sedih di wajah Yoongi. Taehyung lalu entah pemikiran dari mana, ia beranjak untuk mendekati Yoongi kemudian memeluknya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Yoongi yang merasa dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti ini merasa canggung. Entah apa cuma perasaannya saja atau Taehyung terlalu erat memeluknya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang teratur dari dadanya. Usapan telapak tangan Taehyung di punggungnya pun membuat Yoongi semakin menyamankan diri dan membiarkan sahabat suaminya itu tetap memeluknya seperti ini. Karena Yoongi memang membutuhkan sandaran seseorang disaat ia memiliki masalah bersama Jimin.

"Kenapa, Yoongi- _hyung_?" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia juga berani untuk mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu sempit Yoongi. Tipikal anak manja yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin. "Apa Jimin menyakitimu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja Jimin..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rengekan dari arah pintu kamar. Yoongi dengan refleks melepaskan pelukannya bersama Taehyung dan ia berlari ke kamar untuk menyambut Minki yang terbangun pagi ini seperti biasa.

"Umm, Tae, tolong tiupkan semua balon-balon disana selagi aku memandikan Minki!" Suruhan Yoongi segera disahuti dengan riang oleh Taehyung.

"Siap, nyonya Park!"

Yang segera dihadiahi pelototan gratis dari Yoongi ketika ia menyebutnya begitu.

Sebelum pergi mandi, Yoongi membawa Minki ke dapur untuk membuatkannya susu terlebih dahulu. Menuntunnya berjalan pelan-pelan lalu pergi mandi dan bersiap untuk mengadakan pesta kecil yang membahagiakan ini.

.

Hari mulai beranjak siang dan tamu-tamu yang diundang oleh Yoongi mulai berdatangan. Yoongi sengaja mengundang teman-temannya seperti biasa untuk meramaikan acara. Lalu mantan pacarnya yang sudah menikah pun kini ikut hadir dan membawa bayi asuhnya yang usianya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Minki. Yoonjae juga bahkan menyempatkan waktu untuk datang. Junsu dan Jihyun pun jauh-jauh datang dari Busan hanya untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Minki.

Yoongi merasa senang. Apartemennya kini ramai dan suka cita hadir dengan sangat membahagiakan hari ini bagi buah hati tersayangnya.

Tetapi meskipun begitu tetap saja ada rasa hampa yang menyisakan ruang kosong meski suasana hari ini ramai dan penuh kesenangan. Jimin tidak hadir untuk menemani tawa Yoongi bersama Minki di sampingnya.

.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung yang menjadi pemandu acara ulang tahun yang tak terlalu meriah ini. Ia yang mendadak menyusun acaranya dan bahkan mengajak semuanya bernyanyi untuk Minki.

Minki sendiri hanya memekik senang merasakan keramaian dan duduk di pangkuan Yoongi di hadapan kue yang kemarin dibeli Yoongi dan berhias ala anak-anak di hadapanya lengkap bersama satu lilin biru yang menancap dan menyala diujungnya.

Lalu dengan aba-aba terakhir Taehyung, Yoongi ikut meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya karena Minki belum mengerti untuk melakukannya sendiri. Selanjutnya Yoongi membiarkan Minki berdiri dengan menyangga pada meja dan memberikannya potongan kue untuknya. Kue yang Minki makan dengan riang namun sebagian besar hanya membuat lengan mungil dan bibirnya berlumuran _whipped cream_ kue warna putih dan biru.

" _Aigoo aigoo_ , Minki lucu sekali~"

Sedari tadi Jihyun yang membawa kameranya terus mengambil jepretan gambar tentang ponakannya dari awal acara sebelum pesta dimulai. Ia mengambil semua momen dan menikmati semuanya. Sekalian ingin ia pamerkan pada kakaknya, niatnya. Karena sungguh, Jihyun pikir kakaknya ini bodoh sekali bisa-bisanya meninggalkan Minki yang sedang berulang tahun hanya berdua dengan kakak iparnya.

Tetapi demikian, bayi mungil yang lucu itu hanya terlihat ceria dipangkuan Taehyung dan dikelilingi banyak orang. Terkadang memekik senang dan sibuk mengacak kuenya sampai berantakan. Tradisi ulang tahun pertama untuk membiarkan seorang bayi melakukan apa yang ia mau bersama kuenya.

Di sudut ruangan, Yoongi menatap semuanya dengan haru. Ia membiarkan Minki berada dalam pengawasan Taehyung karena Yoongi yakin pemuda itu pasti akan menjaganya. Lalu ketika seluruh perhatian lebih tertuju pada mereka yang sedang menikmati camilan, diam-diam Yoongi mengundurkan diri lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membuka ponselnya lalu mengulang panggilannya untuk menghubungi Jimin.

Ya, Yoongi harus menghubunginya karena Jimin benar-benar tak ada kabar apapun sampai sesiang ini.

Oh tidak, bahkan hari mulai beranjak sore.

"Jimin... Angkat panggilanku, Jim."

Yoongi terus bergumam dan berjalan tak teratur mengelilingi kamar. Panggilannya terus tersambung namun Jimin tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

"Argh!"

Yoongi mulai kesal dan ia merasa sesak. Perasaan bersalahnya karena perkataannya kemarin pada Jimin menyeruak dan itu membuat kedua matanya memanas. Yoongi pikir Jimin benar-benar marah padanya kali ini.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh lalu mendapati Junsu datang menghampirinya.

" _Eomma_..."

Junsu memeluk Yoongi sekilas lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa ranjang. Menggenggam sayang kedua tangannya dan memberikan senyuman meneduhkan miliknya.

"Apa kau ada masalah, hm?" Tanya Junsu lembut. Lengannya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Yoongi. "Ceritalah padaku."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Apa ia terlalu mengekspresikan masalahnya kali ini?

"Aku..." Yoongi menghela napas berat. "Jimin tak mengangkat teleponku. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang karena semalam kami sempat bertengkar dan kupikir aku melawan kata-katanya lalu... sepertinya Jimin marah padaku."

Lengan Junsu beralih untuk mengusap bahu Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar aku, Yoongi- _ya_. Aku tak tahu masalah kalian namun aku tahu betul bagaimana sikap anak sulungku. Jimin mungkin memang marah, tetapi dia akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang menyadari kesalahannya dan ia takkan pernah benar-benar marah pada orang yang sangat dicintainya sepertimu." Jelas Junsu memberi pengertian.

"Ta-tapi... Semalam aku terus membalas perkataannya dan ia bahkan pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar marah padaku kali ini..." Yoongi menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

Junsu yang melihat itu segera menggeleng pelan. "Percaya padaku, Jimin tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Ia pasti sedang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Kau hanya perlu tunggu sebentar saja..."

Yoongi menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Perkataan Junsu cukup menenangkannya meski Yoongi sendiri masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Ia hanya terlalu kepikiran tentang Jimin saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau kembali bersenang-senang bersama yang lain dan membuat banyak persediaan susu untuk Minki. Bayi gembil itu sudah melewati jam tidur siangnya." Ucap Junsu seraya menatap jam dinding disana.

Yoongi segera bangkit dan menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Yaampun, sebentar lagi Minki pasti rewel."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari kamar dan menuju dapur dengan terburu-buru. Junsu yang melihat tingkah Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Betapa manis menantunya yang satu ini, Junsu harus menghubungi Jimin cepat-cepat dan memarahinya karena sudah membuat Yoongi sedih seperti tadi.

.

Sampai hari beranjak sore, Minki belum juga terlelap untuk tidurnya. Padahal anak itu sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Mungkin karena suasana yang ramai banyak orang membuat Minki sulit untuk terlelap.

Taehyung yang mendampingi Minki juga mulai mengusiri semua yang hadir disana. Menyuruh Seokjin mendampingi Jungkook yang tidak berhenti memakan kue ulang tahun milik Minki, dan semua yang mulai semakin sibuk sendiri menjadi mulai berisik.

"Hei hei, bereskan barang kalian!" Taehyung berseru pada yang lainnya, ia lalu mengejar Minki yang merangkak ke arah Jungkook untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung kau ini berisik sekali, kami disini sedang berpesta." Namjoon menyahuti dengan mata masih tertuju pada ponselnya. Sibuk sendiri entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi muncul dari dapur dan membawa botol susu hangat untuk Minki, ia menatap tak percaya pada keadaan yang sudah lebih kacau di ruang tamunya kini.

Yoongi lalu meletakkan botol susu yang dibawanya itu diatas meja lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ruang tamuku?!"

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, ucapan Yoongi membuat semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman paling polos yang mereka miliki.

"Dididi." Minki yang mendengar suara Yoongi itu melupakan kuenya dan mulai beranjak kearah Yoongi.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua ketika melihat Minki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan ia melangkah kecil dengan oleng dan gerakan yang lucu, anak itu melangkah menuju Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat hal tersebut segera berjongkok untuk menyambut Minki yang berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya senang.

"Woah woah!"

"Anak kecil memang sulit ditebak! Tahu-tahu ia bisa berjalan!"

"Baby Minki keren!"

"Uwaaah lucunyaaa~"

Yoongi sebenarnya agak terkejut juga ketika Minki menghampirinya dengan berjalan. Yoongi merasa sangat senang. Ia lalu membisiki sayang Minki dan mengatakan betapa ia begitu menyayanginya. Sungguh, yang barusan itu Minki benar-benar membuatnya hampir takut karena ia berjalan sendirian.

Setelahnya Yoongi mengangkat Minki dan menggendongnya lalu menatap semua kawannya yang berada disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siapapun mana berani untuk menentangnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kalian tidak membereskan ruang tamuku seperti semula, aku akan—"

"Siap, bos!"

"Siapppp!"

"Siap, Nyonya Park!"

Yoongi hanya memutar kedua matanya malas menatap teman-teman dengan tingkahnya itu.

Yoongi lalu berniat membawa Minki ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya karena hari juga mulai beranjak sore, namun ia melihat Jihyun memegang kameranya dalam mode merekam.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Lihat sini! Aku merekammu bersama Minki!" Ucap Jihyun berseru riang.

Yoongi awalnya hanya menatap datar kearah kamera. Minki yang digendongnya juga hanya menatap polos.

"Hyun _ie_ , aku harus memandikan Minki..." Yoongi masih direkam oleh Jihyun.

Jihyun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebentar saja, _Hyung_. Rekaman hari ini akan ku kirimkan pada Jimin- _hyung_."

Mendengar nama Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam kembali. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan mendekati kamera dengan malu-malu dan tetap menggendong Minki. Setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan kamera, Yoongi mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini Minki ulang tahun dan ia bisa berjalan. Jaga dirimu."

Yoongi hanya berucap singkat dan Minki mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kamera yang dipegang Jihyun. Membuat kamera Jihyun jadi harus men- _zoom_ wajah mungil Minki.

" _Kkk_ Minki lucu sekali~" Jihyun juga mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk mencubit pipi keponakannya.

Yoongi lalu segera berbalik dan membawa Minki untuk memandikannya.

Inginnya sih ia punya banyka perkataan yang perlu ia katakan pada Jimin. Tapi kalau dihadapan Jihyun sepertinya tidak bagus.

.

.

Yoongi belum selesai memandikan Minki di kamar mandi ketika tiba-tiba teman-temannya berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Yak yak kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi ketika mereka semua satu-persatu memenuhi kamar mandi untuk bertemu Yoongi dan melihat Minki. Biasanya Yoongi memandikan Minki tanpa menutup pintunya. Jadilah mereka menghimpit ujung pintu kamar mandi dengan berdesakkan.

"Kami harus pulang, Didi!" Jungkook menyahut lebih dulu. Ia lalu mendekati Minki di bak mandinya dan menggodanya.

"Kalian juga?" Yoongi menunjuk semua tamunya sampai di luar kamar mandi.

Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Myungsoo bahkan menggendong bayinya yang tidur dibahunya.

"Haah baiklah. Apa ruang tamu ku sudah dibersihkan? Dan jangan lupa bawa _cake jar_ yang aku sediakan di meja itu untuk kalian bawa pulang." Ucap Yoongi sembari mengangkat Minki untuk mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Setelah semuanya benar-benar pamit pada Yoongi, hanya Junsu dan Jihyun tetap tinggal. Tadinya ada Yoonjae dan Taehyung juga ingin tinggal namun sepertinya mendadak ada urusan yang perlu mereka lakukan.

Kini Yoongi hanya mengurus Minki setelah memandikannya dan meletakkannya diatas kasur tipisnya di ruang santai dekat ruang tamu. Meja, sofa dan segala remah-remah hari ini benar-benar telah dibersihkan oleh teman-temannya. Hanya tumpukan kado yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Yoongi harus berterima kasih nanti pada teman-temannya di grup.

Junsu diujung sofa terlihat sedang sibuk bersama ponselnya dan berbincang dengan seseorang disana, sepertinya menelepon Yoochun- _appa_. Lalu disudut lain sofa ada Jihyun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan kamera yang sepertinya sedang memindahkan data.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, setidaknya kini ia tak kesepian meski ditinggal pergi oleh Jimin. Yoongi lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memakaikan baju tidur untuk Minki. Anak itu sudah terlelap setelah menghabiskan susunya. Ia bahkan merasa sama sekali tak terganggu meski Yoongi masih memakaikannya baju.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap Minki yang terpejam. Semakin Minki bertumbuh besar, wajahnya semakin terlihat mirip seperti Jimin dan itu terlihat menggemaskan seperti melihat Jimin di masa lalu. Yoongi lalu mengecup sayang pipi Minki dan keningnya bergantian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Minki. Selamat tidur." Bisiknya menenangkan lalu Yoongi beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri Jihyun sebentar. "Hyun _ie_ , tunggu Minki sebentar, aku harus mandi dulu."

Jihyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Ia sedang sibuk memilah video tentang hari ulang tahun Minki hari ini. Ia akan mengirimkannya pada Jimin untuk memamerkannya padanya. Jihyun paling senang menggoda kakaknya jika pemuda itu sedang jauh dari Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi baru selesai mandi dan memindahkan Minki ke kamarnya. Ia lalu mengecek ponselnya dan harus menghela napas kecewa ketika seseorang yang diharapkannya tak juga menghubunginya. Yoongi lalu meninggalkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan berbalik keluar kamar. Junsu sepertinya sedang memasak makan malam dan Yoongi ingin membantunya. Setidaknya dengan hal itu ia bisa sedikit melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang Jimin yang tak kunjung menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang _single_ milik hotel yang ditempatinya untuk perjalanan dinas kali ini dari kantornya. Jimin mengerang dan mengoletkan tubuhnya disana mencoba melepas penatnya bekerja selama seharian ini.

"Euwaaah, rasanya punggungku benar-benar seperti diinjak-injak! Pegal sekali~" rengeknya.

Hari sudah mulai larut ketika Jimin bisa kembali ke hotel hari ini. Jimin lalu segera mengecek ponselnya yang sedari siang belum ia sentuh karena ia terlalu sibuk hari ini. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Jimin mengecek satu persatu pemberitahuan pada ponselnya. Daftar panggilan tak terjawabnya pun berderet mulai dari ayahnya, Taehyung, lalu ibunya, lalu... _My honey_ _T_ _utu_.

Nama kontak tersayangnya.

Istrinya tercinta.

Min Yoongi yang pelit— _ekhem_ ternyata meneleponnya sejak pagi?

Lalu dengan bodohnya Jimin mengabaikan hal itu?!

Jimin kemudian mengecek media sosialnya yang lain. Ada banyak pemberitahuan dari orang-orang yang men- _tag_ sebuah tautan foto padanya. Kebanyakan dari foto-foto tersebut berasal dari Taehyung dan adiknya; Jihyun.

Jimin tidak tahu mengapa rasanya tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas seketika melihat satu persatu foto yang ditautkan padanya hari ini. Semua foto tersebut adalah foto tentang pesta kecil ulang tahun Minki. Memperlihatkan bagaimana ekspresi bayi yang kini berusia satu tahun itu tertawa senang, menatap polos sekelilingnya, menghancurkan kuenya sendiri, dan... jangan lupakan diantara banyak orang tersebut ada Yoongi yang meskipun sedang tersenyum, Jimin bisa mengenali sirat wajah sedih disana.

Terus Jimin menggulirkan jarinya diatas ponselnya dengan seksama sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan memutar satu-satunya video berdurasi singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Jihyun.

Jimin bisa mendengar suara berisik dari video tersebut. Gambar pertama yang muncul adalah Minki sedang duduk diatas karpet lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menopangkan tubuhnya pada kedua kaki mungilnya. Tak lama kemudian Minki berjalan dengan sendirinya kearah berlawanan dengan kamera, suara berisik orang-orang disana terdengar sampai akhirnya Jimin tahu bahwa Minki berjalan kearah Yoongi.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menyaksikan itu. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh hari ini. Momen spesial seperti ini ia malah tidak bisa berada di samping kedua orang tersayangnya. Jimin jadi merasa tak berguna.

Video yang Jimin putar itu masih berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya wajah Yoongi yang sedang menggendong Minki terpampang di layar ponselnya, Jimin terus memperhatikannya sampai Yoongi berbicara.

 _"Hari ini Minki ulang tahun dan dia bisa berjalan. Jaga dirimu."_

Lalu selanjutnya yang muncul disana adalah wajah Minki dengan tingkah polosnya.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika videonya berakhir. Dengan cepat ia membuat ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan pada satu orang yang kini berada di pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

.

Satu nada sambung...

.

Dua nada sambung...

.

Tiga nada sa—

.

 **"Ha—halo?"**

Jimin terkesiap. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Mommy Mingi..." Jimin menyahuti.

 **"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu akan kututup teleponnya."** Yoongi berucap datar diujung sambungan telepon.

"Eh iya jangan dong, sayang..." Jimin mulai memelas. Lalu entah hanya perasaan Jimin, ia bisa merasakan kalau Yoongi sedang memutar malas kedua matanya saat ini.

"Yoongi- _hyung_..." Jimin memanggil. Ia kini duduk sambil memeluk guling dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

 **"Hm."**

"Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Jimin.

Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk sebentar. **"Aku mau tidur."**

Bohong.

Padahal aslinya Yoongi sedang duduk santai di kursi meja makan menikmati camilan di dapur dan susu hangatnya dengan nikmat.

"Oh..."

Terdengar suara hening yang cukup canggung.

.

" **Jimin** /Yoon—"

"Ah, kau duluan, _Hyung_." Pinta Jimin lembut.

 **"Tidak jadi."** Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Lalu terdengar suara krasak-krusuk kembali yang membuat Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya dan bertanya dalam pikirannya. _"Dia bilang mau tidur tetapi kenapa terdengar suara kunyahan?"_

Dan biarkanlah Jimin bertanya-tanya tentang itu.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Minki sudah tidur?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

 **"Hu'um."**

"Sudah minum susu?"

 **"Hu'um."**

"Kalau Didi nya sudah minum susu juga?"

 **"Hu'um."**

"Sudah mulai kangen sama Dada nya juga?"

 **"Hu—uhuk** **-uhuk** **!"**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk yang disebabkan oleh tersedak.

 **"Park Jimin!"** Teriak Yoongi dari sambungan teleponnya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Menggoda Yoongi menjadi kebiasaan yang memang selalu dilakukannya dimana pun.

Setelah kekehan Jimin mereda, suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara napas yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon masing-masing.

.

"Yoongi- _ya_..."

Panggilan Jimin membuat Yoongi berdebar. Kalau Jimin sudah memanggilnya seperti itu pasti ia akan memulai berbicara serius.

 **"...ya?"**

"Maafkan aku." Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengingat memori-memori yang membuatnya merasa dua malam ini terasa begitu berat.

Hening. Yoongi tak menjawab apapun.

"Maafkan aku... Kemarin aku memarahimu dan hari ini aku tak bisa ada disampingmu bersama Minki merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku memang bodoh seperti yang kau bilang, Yoongi. Aku bodoh. Maafkan aku."

Masih hening. Yoongi tak mau bersuara apapun dan itu membuat Jimin menghela napas berat tiba-tiba.

 **"Maafkan... Aku."**

Jimin tersentak mendengar suara Yoongi tiba-tiba. Maaf? Untuk apa? Kesalahan apapun yang Yoongi lakukan tetap saja sosok Yoongi selalu menjadi yang paling benar di mata Jimin.

 **"Aku sempat menentangmu. Aku tak bermaksud. Tetapi kau memancingku..." Terdengar helaan napas yang terdengar menyesakkan. "Maaf membuatmu marah."**

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya meski Yoongi tak dapat melihatnya. "Oh tidak, jangan seperti ini, Min Yoongi. Kau tak berhak meminta maaf dariku. Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, sayang..."

Jimin menggenggam erat gulingnya. Ingin sekali saat ini ia memeluk Yoongi dan mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

 **"Jimin...?"** Panggil Yoongi pelan. Suaranya begitu lembut ditelinga Jimin bagaikan kapas-kapas ringan yang beterbangan.

"Ya?" Jawab Jimin, tersenyum.

 **"Terima kasih kau mau mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu."** Ucap Yoongi begitu tulus terdengar.

Jimin mengusap matanya tiba-tiba. "Astaga, kau tahu, airmataku baru saja menetes ke kasur saat ini."

Jeda sesaat.

 **"Hahahaha, yaampun, kau menangis?** _ **Kkk**_ **~"**

Suara tawa mengalun begitu menenangkan di telinga Jimin dan membuatnya tersenyum seketika. Membuat Yoongi tertawa adalah hal yang sulit untuk orang lain lakukan. Tetapi Yoongi bisa dengan mudahnya tertawa karena tingkah konyol Jimin.

Jimin masih tersenyum senang. Alangkah indahnya bila Jimin bisa melihatnya tertawa secara langsung. Jimin pasti akan mencubit pipinya yang mengembang manis itu dan menciumi bibirnya dengan gemas.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

.

Jimin berlanjut berbincang-bincang dengan Yoongi lewat telepon hingga malam semakin melarut. Sampai keduanya terkantuk sampai melarut dan membiarkan kedua cinta mereka melarut menjadi satu. Memberikan keutuhan untuk percaya satu sama lain meski jarak memisahkan sekalipun.

Karena yang Jimin tahu, Yoongi itu akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan untuk Yoongi, Jimin akan selalu hadir kembali disampingnya meski ia pergi sejauh apapun.

Mereka berdua hanya saling mencintai.

.

 **"Selamat malam, Jimin. Aku butuh tidur."** Yoongi mulai mengakhiri pembicaraannya bersama Jimin ketika ia mulai menguap dan kedua matanya terasa berat.

"Selamat malam juga, Mommy Mingi~ mana ciuman dan kata cinta untukku malam ini?" Pinta Jimin dengan manja.

 **"Iloveyou."** Yoongi berucap pelan dan bernada cepat.

"Coba ulangi lagi sayaaang? Pelan-pelan saja." Jimin memaksa.

 **"Berisik, aku tutup teleponnya."** Yoongi memprotes. Jelas saja Jimin pasti menggodanya karena Yoongi yakin Jimin pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yah, Mommy Mingi! I love you, too! Dan aku sudah merindukanmu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Padahal sambungan panggilannya masih tersambung.

"Istrikuuu~"

TUUT. TUUT.

Kemudian panggilannya benar-benar ditutup oleh Yoongi.

Pemuda manis itu sedang sibuk menghela napas dan mencoba menghilangkan rona pipinya yang belum hilang sejak tadi karena disebabkan oleh Jimin tentunya.

Yoongi lalu terburu-buru membereskan dapur dan segera pergi tidur sebelum ibu mertuanya memergokinya dan menanyainya banyak hal mengapa malam ini ia begitu berisik di dapur.

.

.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang ditempatinya kini dengan sumringah. Ia sudah berdamai dengan Yoongi dan rasanya begitu menenangkan. Sepertinya Jimin akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dan Jimin pikir ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat jika perasaannya tak terbebani seperti ini.

Oh, Jimin pasti akan sangat merindukan istri manisnya itu esok hari.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb : hai! Lama lagi tak berjumpa ._. maafkan. Sungguh, kesibukan dunia tak bisa dihindari. terus juga... lagi agak terserang _writer block_ karena akhir-akhir ini saya merasa gak nyaman ada di fandom fanfic tercinta ini. /tsaaah

Yah pokoknya begitulah, mungkin sebagian dari kalian pasti merasakan hal yang sama...

Omong-omong gimana tentang Young Forever dan teaser-teaser menggoda yang disuguhkan bighit? Khukhu pasti kalian pangling sama Jin yang ngeblonde. Doain aja moga berikutnya jimin yang ngeblonde xD

.

Okey, BIG thanks to kamu yang bersedia berkomentar di kolom review (yang begitu dinantikan oleh para penulis di ffn dan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri)

 **Bbaekhyuni06 , Everyonepiece , Jimsnoona , syafakamilla093 , Jang Taeyoung , XiayuweLiu , yymin , HyunShine , viertwin , dillarmy , syub0903 , 07 , siscaMinstalove , shipyon , Guesteu , outout , michaelchildhood , Prasetyo Hestina845 , MinJiSu , Ohsaseun , exoinmylove , Siska Yairawati Putri , GithaCallie , rilakkuchan61 , uljangleo , Lee Jinie , gbrlchnerklhn , Dessy574 , kutunyachimyun , Mayang556 , TyaWuryWK , gotbangtanxo , yoonminlovers , .hp03 , amaliah , Fujimoto Yumi , cho naeli , A Y P , Dyah Cho , Se – Na , hlyeyenpls , Anggun95z , fujhosiakut , Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong , INDRIARMY , hyeyesu28 , Reny246 , VampireDPS , peachpetals , MINSEPHINEPARK9995 , YoonViMin , parkyoongi35 , PARQJIMIN , Park Rinhyun-Uchiha , chriseume , idungiveasht , BinnieHwan , Ihfaherdiati395 , Hanami96 , Guest , dheeam , HelloLSn , Min Sugar , wulancho , SongHyurA , ade kim , sekarzane , OnE , Styli , Sehount , yong , wenjun , she3nn0.**

.

 _._

 _With love and respect_ ,

:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin pikir dirinya sedang bermimpi kalau seorang Min Yoongi yang sudah dinikahinya setahun silam itu kini dengan tiba-tiba duduk diatas perutnya.

Ada apa gerangan dengan pujaan hati Jimin itu kini menatapnya merengut dan jemari lentiknya menari-nari dengan pola abstrak di dada Jimin. Jangan lupakan juga penampilan Yoongi yang hanya berbalut kain tipis seperti tudung pengantin yang bahkan Jimin tidak tahu-menahu darimana Yoongi mendapatkannya.

"Jiminim~"

Oh tidak, tidakkah Yoongi tahu kalau tingkahnya itu membuat Jimin perlahan-lahan menegang dan terbangun. Suaranya, benar-benar menggoda keteguhan hati.

"Manis..." Jimin mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk menggapai pipi pucat Yoongi yang merona tipis untuk mengusapnya sayang.

Yoongi merendahkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Jimin membuat posisinya menjadi menungging diatas tubuh Jimin, gerakannya begitu lembut sehingga membuat Jimin mengerang tertahan dan lengannya tak tahan untuk tak meremas pinggang Yoongi.

"...Jim?" Yoongi memanggil lembut. Bibirnya bergerak di sepanjang daun telinga Jimin dengan begitu menggoda.

"Katakan apa maumu, Sayang. Aku disini untukmu." Jimin balas menggoda belakang telinga Yoongi dan mengendusinya disana. Tahu salah satu titik sensitif istrinya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah Jimin. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata Jimin dengan pandangan sayu alaminya.

"Setubuhi aku, Jiminim~"

Alarm dalam tubuh Jimin berdering kencang. Permintaan dari Yoongi adalah kewajiban baginya. Istrinya itu memang yang paling ahli untuk membangkitkan gairah Jimin. Tentunya kesempatan seperti ini pun takkan Jimin lewati begitu saja.

" _Mommy_ Mingi-Mingi ingin aku menyetubuhimu seperti apa, hm?" Jimin mulai membalik posisinya untuk mengubah Yoongi yang berada diatas tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan Jimin sendiri yang menaungi tubuh kurus indah istrinya.

"Ukh," Yoongi merengut lucu memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Jimin mengecup gemas sebelah pipinya. "Sentuh aku sampai kau puas!"

Jimin tanpa basa-basi lagi segera menyerang dengan ciuman laparnya di bibir Yoongi. Memanja istrinya dengan cara yang Jimin hapal bagaimana untuk membuat seorang Yoongi terbuai dengan setiap sentuhannya.

.

.

"Emmh... Jimin!"

Yoongi terus memuja setiap gerakan yang Jimin lakukan dengan desahannya. Seolah tanpa lelah terus menyemangati Jimin untuk terus menghujam kenikmatannya.

Jimin dengan senang hati menuruti permintaannya meski ia sendiri merasa sudah terlalu lama menahan klimaksnya karena ia melihat Yoongi yang masih bersemangat tanpa tanda-tanda kelelahan seperti biasanya.

"Mo— _mommy_ mingi, sepertinya aku akan keluar—" Jimin berucap disela genjotannya dan gerakannya mulai melambat memasuki _manhole_ Yoongi yang terus mencoba memipihkan kejantanannya dengan erat.

Yoongi mengeratkan sebelah kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Jimin untuk membuat pemuda itu semakin menghujam jauh ke dalam kenikmatannya.

"Bersama dengankuhh."

Jimin lalu meraih wajah Yoongi kembali untuk mempertemukan ciuman lembut mereka bersamaan dengan Jimin yang memaksimalkan kejantanannya memenuhi Yoongi untuk menumpahkan seluruh cairan cintanya disana.

"Yoongi- _ahh_ ~"

Jimin ambruk diatas tubuh Yoongi dengan napas yang menderu. Lelah sekali sepertinya.

"Jimin, ayo bangun lagi!" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung telanjang Jimin untuk membuat pemuda itu bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

Jimin mengerang pelan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyangga dengan kedua sikunya lalu menatap Yoongi penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak biasanya hari ini kau semangat sekali, hm?" Tanya Jimin, lengannya mulai mengusap pipi halus Yoongi yang bersemu.

"Karena kau sedang bermimpi, Park Jimin!" Yoongi berseru riang.

" _Mwoji_?!" Jimin menyatukan kedua alisnya mendengar pernyataan istrinya.

Yoongi terkekeh senang lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jimin diatasnya. "Kau ini sedang bermimpi, Tuan Park~"

Kemudian Jimin merasa cubitan Yoongi terlalu kencang sampai ia mengaduh dan ketika tiba-tiba berkedip dan membuka kedua matanya, Jimin terbangun menatap langit-langit ruangan dan pendengarannya terganggu oleh suara alarm dari ponselnya.

.

"Astagaaa, aku masih di jeju!" Jimin terbangun terduduk dan meraih ponsel yang terus berbunyi itu di atas meja nakas tempat tidur hotelnya. Jimin lalu menyibak selimut putihnya dan meringis menyadari sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan disana.

Semenjak menikah, Jimin baru kali ini lagi bermimpi dan membuahkan hasil ketika bangun di pagi hari seperti jaman ia masih mengejar Yoongi dahulu. Benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok pemuda manis yang kini menjadi istrinya itu rupanya.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar bermimpi." Ringisnya malas lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan menyeret selimut dan seprainya yang 'ternoda' hasil dari mimpinya semalam bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir Jimin melakukan dinasnya di Jeju. Lebih cepat satu hari dari yang dijadwalkan untuknya. Lalu hari ini Jimin dan rekan kerjanya hanya perlu membuat laporan akhir untuk diserahkan pada seluruh _Line Manager_ perusahaan setibanya mereka di Seoul nanti.

Jimin akan segera kembali ke hotel untuk membereskan barang bawaannya kembali. Tetapi sebelum itu ia makan siang terlebih dahulu bersama rekannya untuk merayakan kesuksesan perjalanan dinas mereka minggu ini.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengerjakan sebuah lirik di depan iMacnya selagi Minki sedang bermain sendirian bersama kereta penyangga dorong yang membantunya berjalan-jalan di kamar yang ditempati Yoongi dan Jimin itu.

Yoongi tak perlu terlalu khawatir untuk mengawasinya karena lantai kamarnya juga kini terpasang karpet matras tipis yang cukup empuk apabila Minki tersandung saat ia berjalan dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya.

Meskipun Yoongi juga sedang bekerja dengan lagunya, ia juga sesekali menatap Minki yang bermain sendirian atau sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol lalu membiarkan iringan musik halus anak-anak yang tak terlalu kencang menemani Minki bermain. Dan karena Minki juga mulai sering berceloteh maka Yoongi harus sering mengajaknya berbicara dan mengajarkannya tata bicara yang baik agar anak itu menurutinya.

"Di—di syoo~"

Seperti saat ini, dengan lucunya Minki menghampiri Yoongi dengan langkah kecilnya yang tertatih dan berceloteh dengan suara cemprengnya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu, bermaksud meminta susu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi segera berjongkok dihadapan Minki dan tersenyum senang. "Minki- _ah_ ingin minum susu?"

" _Neee_ ~" Minki menyahuti dengan nada yang belum terlalu jelas dan mengangguk lucu tak teratur.

Yoongi terkikik gemas lalu mencium pipinya sayang.

"Anak pintar. Ayo pegang tanganku dan kita pergi ke dapur?" Yoongi berdiri dan menjulurkan lengannya pada Minki.

Namun anak itu hanya menatap polos lengan Yoongi tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Ia membungkuk lalu meraih lengan mungil Minki untuk ia genggam. "Kalau kubilang pegang tanganku, Minki harus memegang tanganku seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Minki hanya mengerjap polos menatap Yoongi. Mencoba mencerna perkataan ibunya.

Setelah benar-benar menggandeng Minki, Yoongi berjalan pelan menuntun Minki sesuai dengan langkah kaki kecilnya menuju ke dapur.

"Ayo minum susu~"

"Nyaaan."

.

Yoongi memperhatikan Minki yang sedang meminum susunya dari botol dengan dot lubang tiga dengan tersenyum tipis. Melihat betapa lucunya Minki memegang botolnya dengan genggaman mungilnya dan duduk manis diatas kursi makan khusus anak-anak. Kadang berceloteh riang dengan dunianya sendiri.

Yoongi kemudian memijat kecil keningnya, sejak pagi ketika ia bangun tidur tadi kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas dan melinu. Punggungnya juga terasa sakit. Entahlah, rasanya Yoongi tidak salah makan apapun. Akhir-akhir ini ia hanya terlalu sering bergadang mengerjakan lagu. Lagipula Yoongi juga kesulitan untuk terlelap selama ditinggal pergi Jimin maka dari itu Yoongi lebih memilih terjaga saat malam untuk mengerjakan sebuah beat nyanyian. Ditambah ia juga kehabisan stok vitamin dan Yoongi malas sekali untuk sekedar keluar apartemen.

Yah, sebenarnya Yoongi merasa tubuhnya lebih sensitif pasca melakukan operasi sesar. Ditambah sekarang ini ia curiga anemianya kambuh karena Yoongi merasa lemas seketika sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali melakukan refleksi.

"Ma—mma. Maa~"

Yoongi tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika Minki bersuara lalu saat Yoongi memberi perhatian penuh padanya, anak itu sudah menjauhkan botol susunya yang telah habis dan genggaman kecilnya memukul-mukul meja dari kursi makannya.

"Aigoo, susunya sudah habis dan sekarang Minki lapar?" Tanya Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Maaa~" Minki mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Memekik lucu.

Yoongi lalu melihat jam dinding terdekat. Sudah jam sebelas lebih ternyata, pantas saja Minki sudah lapar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Jagoan." Yoongi lalu mengecup gemas kedua pipi gembil Minki.

Seperti biasa Yoongi akan memberikan Minki nasi campuran daging dan brokoli yang sudah dihaluskan dan dijadikan nasi tim.

Tetapi baru saja Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, tiba-tiba rasa pusingnya kembali menyerang dan membuat Yoongi kembali memegangi kepalanya. Ia meringis namun dengan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, Yoongi tetap berjalan ke lemari makan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Minki.

Tak tahu mengapa, Yoongi merasa kepalanya semakin terasa berat saja. Ia sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa pusingnya selagi menyuapi makanan untuk Minki. Pandangannya mulai menguning dan bahkan lengannya bergetar saat memegang sendok milik Minki.

"Astaga, ada apa denganku..." Yoongi bergumam kecil dan mulai meremas rambutnya sendiri. Mengabaikan helaian yang sempat rontok karena ia meremasnya terlalu kuat hanya untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing yang menghantam kepalanya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi oleh seseorang diluar sana. Minki sudah bergerak-gerak di kursi makannya dan bergumam ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Yoongi mau tak mau beranjak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu untuk menyambut siapa gerangan yang sedang bertamu siang ini. Namun baru satu langkah Yoongi berjalan, pijakannya terasa begitu lembut bagaikan agar-agar. Membuat kedua kakinya terasa begitu ringan kemudian dalam sekejap rasa pusing di kepala Yoongi tergantikan oleh suasana yang begitu gelap dan samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan Minki mengiringi kesadarannya yang semakin tipis.

Yoongi pingsan di lantai dapur.

.

.

Jimin ingin memberi kejutan untuk keluarga kecilnya yang sedang menunggu. Ia sengaja tak mengabari Yoongi kalau sejak pagi tadi pekerjaannya telah selesai dan ia terbang kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga. Duh, betapa Jimin merindukan sosok manis nan galak pujaan hatinya itu.

Dan disinilah Jimin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri dengan kopernya dan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang sempat dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Jimin sengaja ingin membelinya untuk dihadiahi pada istri yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Namun sudah beberapa menit Jimin berdiri dan memencet bel pintu apartemennya sendiri, tidak ada yang menyambutnya sama sekali. Meskipun Jimin bisa saja langsung masuk tanpa harus dibukakan pintu terlebih dahulu, tetap saja Jimin ingin memberi kejutan untuk istrinya bahwa hari ini ia telah kembali pulang lebih cepat.

Tetapi suara bel yang terdengar membuat Jimin berpikir bahwa mungkin Yoongi sedang keluar bersama Minki untuk ke supermarket.

Entahlah, Jimin lelah sendiri memencet belnya dan akhirnya ia menyerah kemudian menekan tombol papan kunci di samping pintu unit apartemennya.

"Dada pulang~~"

Sapaan Jimin ketika memasuki apartemennya adalah suara tangisan Minki yang kencang membuat Jimin merengutkan kedua alisnya.

Jimin segera melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan koper serta buket mawar putihnya di ruang tamu lalu Jimin melangkah ke arah dapur dimana ia mendengar tangisan Minki.

Awalnya Jimin memang ingin memberi kejutan, tetapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah ia yang dibuat terkejut karena melihat Yoongi yang tergeletak diatas lantai dapur. Jimin segera saja menghampirinya dan mengecek keadaan Yoongi dalam pangkuannya.

"Didi, hey Didi, bangun." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yoongi untuk membuat istrinya itu terbangun atau sekedar menyahutinya dengan mata terbuka.

Tetapi Yoongi sudah tak sadarkan diri dan Minki yang menangis berangsur menghentikan tangisannya begitu ia melihat Jimin dan menatap polos padanya.

Jimin sendiri berusaha bernapas tenang. Ibunya selalu bilang untuk tidak selalu panik dengan apapun yang terjadi. Yoongi yang didekapnya kini memang sangat terasa sekali jika tubuhnya terasa lebih panas. Jimin pikir Yoongi pingsan karena demam dan ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Yoonginya bisa seperti ini.

Tetapi memang dasarnya Jimin itu rapuh terhadap orang yang sangat dicintainya jika ia merasa khawatir, akhirnya ia tetap gelisah juga dengan keadaan.

Kemudian Jimin dengan segera membawa Yoongi ke kamar dengan menggendongnya untuk ia baringkan disana. Jimin lalu dengan berlari kembali ke dapur untuk membuat kompresan air dingin.

Selagi Jimin disibukkan dengan mencari-cari wadah untuk dia jadikan penampung air dingin, Jimin hampir saja melupakan sosok mungil yang masih setia di kursi makannya.

"Dda~"

Jimin segera menoleh dan ia tersenyum begitu menatap Minki lalu segera menghampirinya untuk mencium keningnya. "Aigoo, Dada merindukanmu~"

Minki memekik senang, kedua lengannya terangkat kearah Jimin. Meminta untuk digendong.

"Sebentar ya, sayang." Jimin lalu kembali memenuhi wadahnya dengan air dingin lalu kembali berjalan terburu-buru dari dapur.

Minki yang terasa diabaikan dan ditinggalkan oleh Jimin itu mulai berpandangan berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah dan tak lama kemudian sebuah tangis pecah memenuhi dapur.

.

Jimin memeras sebuah kompresan dari handuk kecil dan meletakkannya di dahi Yoongi.

"Mingi-mingi... ada apa denganmu." Gumam Jimin khawatir.

Jimin lalu meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya kemudian membuat panggilan ke satu nomor yang ia yakini pasti sangat membantunya. Sahabat hipernya; Kim Taehyung.

Selagi ponselnya sedang menyambungkan, Jimin menjepitnya antara bahu dan telinga. Kemudian Jimin membuka laci nakas kamarnya untuk mencari dimana biasanya Yoongi menyimpan semua obat-obatan dan vitamin yang diperlukannya.

Dan benar saja, hampir semuanya habis dan Jimin tak menemukan satu butir vitamin pun. Padahal seharusnya Jimin dan Yoongi tahu benar bahwa ia tak boleh kelelahan pasca operasi yang dilakukannya untuk melahirkan. Kini Jimin mengerti alasannya dengan keadaan Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian kembali berlari ke dapur karena mendengar tangisan Minki.

.

"Halo? Kim Taehyung kumohon bantu aku!" Seru Jimin begitu panggilannya tersambung.

 **"Ada apa sih?"**

"Yoongi- _hyung_ sakit! Aku kehabisan stok obat dan tolong kau pergi ke apotek lalu segera ke apartemenku." Jimin berucap cepat. Ia kini sedang mencoba membuatkan susu untuk Minki karena si jagoan kecil itu tetap menangis bahkan ketika Jimin sudah muncul dihadapannya.

 **"Kok bisa? Sakit apa?** **Kok ada suara Minki nangis?** **"**

"Nanti saja bertanyanya. Aku akan mengirimkan nama obat dan vitamin yang perlu kau beli di apotek nanti lewat _sms_ , oke?"

 **"Aish, baiklah."**

"Kuharap kau datang dengan cepat. Aku sungguh berharap padamu." Jimin kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela napasnya begitu menatap Minki yang sudah mengacak sisa makanan di mangkuk melaminnya dan tetap menangis.

Jimin lalu menyodorkan gelas susu yang dibuatnya pada Minki. Namun yang dilakukan anak itu hanya tetap menangis merengek dan menggeleng dengan mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin dibuat agak takjub juga dengan reaksi Minki yang sudah bisa merespon dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menggendongmu." Lalu Jimin benar-benar mengangkat Minki dari kursi makannya untuk ia gendong.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Minki hanya tetap merengek dan malah memberontak dari gendongan Jimin. Membuat Jimin tak mengerti.

"Mmaa~ nyaaan."

Minki terus memberontak di gendongan Jimin sampai tiba-tiba Jimin merasa sesuatu yang hangat mulai membasahi perutnya dan perlahan menetes ke lantai.

Jimin menatap Minki heran lalu ia menggendongnya menjauhkan dengan tubuhnya.

"Argggh, dipipisin!"

Kemudian Jimin segera membawa Minki ke kamar mandi lalu membuat lantai dapur basah karena pipisnya. Anak itu sudah tak merengek kembali ketika ia dengan sukses mengotori Jimin dengan air seninya dan kini sibuk berceloteh pada Jimin dengan bahasa bayinya.

"Minki- _yaa_ , kalau mau pipis bilang dulu ya?"

"Nyanyanyaaa~"

.

.

Jimin masih sibuk di kamar mandi untuk melepas bajunya yang dipipisi setelah ia membersihkan Minki terlebih dahulu dan melepas seluruh bajunya yang menurut Jimin sudah berantakan apalagi selama di kamar mandi Minki sangat tidak bisa diam. Anak itu malah inginnya terlepas dari genggaman Jimin yang sedang membersihkannya. Membuat Jimin kerepotan sendiri.

Kini salahkan Jimin yang membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Minki untuk merangkak secepat yang ia bisa keluar dari kamar mandi. Merangkak menjauh dari Jimin lalu ketika batita yang kini bertelanjang itu mendengar suara bel berbunyi, ia segera berdiri dari posisi merangkaknya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Membuat Jimin mematikan keran kamar mandi cepat-cepat tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang kini tanpa pakaian atasnya.

"Yak yak _baby_ Minki mau kemana—Astaga kau benar-benar bisa berjalan!" Seru Jimin takjub.

.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Taehyung, pemuda itu terkejut menatap Jimin yang menyambutnya dengan bertelanjang dada dan disampingnya ada Minki yang telanjang bulat dan sedang berpegangan pada celana hitam yang dikenakan Jimin.

"Hei...ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanyanya menatap pasangan anak dan ayah yang tampak aneh itu dengan heran dan ia berjongkok untuk menyapa Minki dan memeluknya. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan kantung _paper_ _bag_ yang dibawanya pada Jimin.

"Ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang tolong jaga Minki sebentar selagi aku merawat Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin segera kembali ke kamar dan meninggalkan Minki bersama sahabatnya.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin meninggalkannya bersama Minki segera berseru padanya. "Dada! Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini!"

Namun Jimin tak mempedulikannya sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat Minki dan menggendongnya ke kamar yang memang menjadi kamar Minki dimana semua perlengkapan anak itu berada. Ingin memakaikannya baju.

"Ai ai~ baby Minki pasti nakal ya sama Dada? Dada 'kan tak bisa mengurusmu dengan benar hihihi."

Kemudian Taehyung hanya bercengkerama dengan Minki dan memakaikannya baju bersih dari lemarinya.

.

.

.

"Aduh..."

Yoongi bergumam lesu ketika ia dengan berat membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada diatas ranjangnya. Yoongi juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahinya.

Selang beberapa lama, Yoongi mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, ia memegangi dahinya yang mulai berdenyut kembali dan tak mempedulikan kompresan yang jatuh keatas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ini.

" _Mommy_ Mingi!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan membuat Yoongi menoleh dan terkejut begitu ia melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Jimin...?" Yoongi bergumam lebih kepada dirinya bersamaan dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai menghangat ketika menatap penampilan Jimin yang bertelanjang dada dan menghampirinya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah sadar? Yaampun, ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau pingsan? Sudah makan belum? Kenapa tadi—"

Yoongi tak menggubris rentetan pertanyaan Jimin yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia malah menarik Jimin mendekat lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jimin. Tak peduli Jimin tak berpakaian sekalipun.

"Bawel, kapan pulang? Mana Minki?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan hangat. Dari tingkahnya saja Jimin bisa menyimpulkan kalau lelaki manis pujaannya itu merindukannya.

"Minki ada bersama Taehyung." Jimin lalu melepas pelukan Yoongi lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan. Perlu kah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Yoongi segera menggeleng cepat. Telapak tangan Jimin di wajahnya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. "Aku hanya lupa meminum obatku. Maaf aku sempat pingsan dan meninggalkan Minki..."

Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin itu mudah sekali terlampau khawatir apalagi kalau menyangkut dirinya dan juga Minki.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia meraih mug besar milik Yoongi berisi air yang sudah disiapkannya di meja nakas sedari tadi itu untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera menggenggamnya selagi Jimin menyiapkan butiran obat dan vitamin yang dibawanya dalam _paper_ _bag_ yang telah dibelikan oleh Taehyung.

"Lain kali jangan sampai kau sengaja melupakan ini dan membuat dirimu lemah." Jimin menyodorkan butiran kapsul itu satu persatu pada mulut Yoongi secara bergantian selagi Yoongi menelannya bersama air putih. "Aku tidak ingin melihat jagoan kita bersedih kalau Didi-nya sedang sakit."

Yoongi mengembalikan gelasnya ke meja nakas lalu kembali menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayunya. "Maaf..."

"Kemarilah." Jimin kembali menghela napas lalu merengkuh Yoongi. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan beruang yang begitu mereka rindukan. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku merindukanmu..."

Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati pelukan hangatnya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu... Jimin."

Lama mereka saling memeluk dan mengusel satu sama lain, Yoongi mulai merasa lebih baikan. Peningnya mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang dan suara cekikikan Minki bersama Taehyung bisa ia dengar dari pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil ketika ia merasa Jimin mulai mengarahkan endusannya untuk menciumi garis rahang Yoongi.

Jimin yang tadinya sedang menikmati kegiatannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, kini semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Yoongi dan bergumam rendah di telinganya. "Iya, hm? Aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi bersusah payah mendorong-dorong bahu Jimin agar pemuda itu menjauh dan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan nakal yang menggodanya sampai akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan berdecak malas lalu menatap Yoongi sedekat mungkin tanpa mau melepas rangkulannya.

"Jimin..." Yoongi balas menatap Jimin dengan sayang dan meneduhkan.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukanmu saat ini dan—"

"Kau belum cukuran, Jim. Geli." Yoongi berucap tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengelus-elus rahangnya sendiri dan benar saja ia menyadari sesuatu yang kasar dan timbul di jarinya.

"Ah, aku belum sempat mencukurnya selama dinas kemarin. Tetapi bukankah ini terlihat lebih seksi—"

"Sudahlah, Jim. Aku harus menemui Minki." Yoongi lalu tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Jimin, tetapi Jimin menahan lengannya dengan lembut.

"Tetapi aku merindukanmu sekarang, _Mommy_ Mingi~" Jimin berusaha memelas. Menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang memohon padanya. Sejujurnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Yoongi pun juga merasakan yang sama. Tetapi saat ini Yoongi masih merasa cukup pusing dan kurang prima. Ia rasa tidak bagus juga menuruti keinginan Jimin saat ini juga. Belum lagi Minki masih diluar pengawasannya dan berada bersama Taehyung di apartemen ini.

"Nanti malam. Aku harus mengurus Minki lebih dulu." Yoongi berucap memastikan. Membuat Jimin mengulaskan senyum tampannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi.

"Kutunggu itu, _Honey_." Selain memberikan kedipan yang genit, Jimin juga melontarkan ciuman dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Yoongi. "Dada minta sun dulu, dong~"

Yoongi segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan menatap Jimin jengah. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Jimin dengan lembut. "Makan tuh sun."

Lalu Yoongi benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya dan tak mempedulikan Jimin.

Jimin hanya merengut dan mengelus dahinya yang disentuh Yoongi tadi. Tetapi ia terkekeh gemas kemudian.

"Sifat malu-malunya tidak pernah hilang. Aku gemas~." Gumam Jimin. Ia juga kini mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan mencari pisau cukur baru untuk memulai acara yang sepertinya akan membuat Jimin berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan Minki yang sedang bermain di sofa. Tersenyum kecil menatap mereka yang tertawa-tawa ceria. Yoongi sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa Minki selalu seanteng ini jika bersama Taehyung, membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa Taehyung ini benar-benar pecinta anak kecil. (Atau memang jiwanya yang kekanakkan).

Taehyung menoleh kearah Yoongi ketika melihatnya menghampiri mereka. "Ah, didi! Kau terlihat tidak baik..."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengangkat Minki ke pangkuannya dan membuat anak itu memekik. "Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Uh, jaga kesehatanmu, Didi. Kalau kau sampai sakit Minki akan sediiih~ ya 'kan _baby_ Minki?" Taehyung membuat mimik sedih pada Minki dan mencolek gemas kedua pipinya.

"Nyanyanyaa~"

Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Taehyung berbunyi dan ia mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang. Lalu dengan terburu-buru dirinya pamit pada Yoongi dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan gemas untuk pipi Minki dan membuat anak itu merengek tak ingin ditinggalkan Taehyung.

Yoongi sempat menatap Taehyung curiga sebenarnya, sekilas ia melihat nama 'Jae' dari ponsel Taehyung dan itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Terlebih keduanya sedang dalam status—ekhem— _jomblo_. Membuat Yoongi semakin curiga saja.

" _Bye_ Didi dan baby Minki~~"

Lalu Minki benar-benar merengek sampai pintu ditutup oleh Taehyung. Membuat Yoongi harus menenangkannya dan membawa Minki ke dapur. Berniat untuk membuat jus atau sekedar memotong puding dalam lemari es untuk mencoba menenangkan Minki.

Tetapi sesampainya di dapur Yoongi malah dibuat terkejut karena keadaannya. Kursi makan Minki yang berantakan, ada ceceran nasi dari mangkuk melamin yang terbalik diatasnya, lalu lemari perabotan dapur yang terbuka, belum lagi ceceran tetesan di sepanjang dapur ke arah kamar mandi. Yoongi jadi berpikir apa saja yang terjadi selagi dirinya pingsan tadi?

"Astagaaa, apa yang terjadi pada dapurku?!"

Yoongi lalu segera membawa Minki ke ruang tamu, memberikannya banyak mainan untuk membuatnya anteng selagi Yoongi ingin membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur. Yoongi juga sempat melihat koper Jimin di ruang tamu dan buket mawar putih disana. Yoongi pikir Jimin pasti belum membereskannya sama sekali.

Yoongi mengumpat sebal selagi ia membereskannya. Kalau bukan ulah _baby_ nya, Yoongi yakin itu pasti ulah _daddy_ nya.

.

Jimin yang sedang keramasan di kamar mandi sempat berhenti sejenak begitu mendengar samar-samar umpatan Yoongi dari luar pintu. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu melanjutkan kegiatan keramasnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum ceria kala dirinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian rumahannya itu berniat menghampiri ruang tamu yang terdapat Minki sedang duduk dikelilingi mainannya dan Yoongi yang sedang berbaring malas diatas sofa sembari menonton televisi dengan tayangan bimbingan belajar bagi anak-anak.

"Haaalo malaikat-malaikat tersayangnya Dad— _auw_!"

Jimin yang dengan cerianya melangkah ke arah Yoongi itu malah harus meringis ketika salah satu telapak kakinya menginjak potongan mainan lego yang tersebar diatas karpet.

Rasanya sakit sekali, man.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin. " _Sukurin._ "

Jimin hanya merengut tidak suka lalu ikut duduk diatas karpet dan menemani Minki bermain.

Melihat Jimin yang cemberut seperti itu membuat Yoongi bangkit dari posisi rebahannya hanya untuk mencolek dagu Jimin dan mengejek suami mudanya itu.

"Ngambek... ngambek~"

Jimin yang merasa diejek itu segera menyerang Yoongi dengan gelitikannya. Menggelitik pinggang Yoongi dan membuat pemuda manis itu memekik dan menggeliat geli dan mencoba menghindari Jimin.

"Hahaha Jimin geli!" Yoongi sampai memejamkan kedua matanya dan memegangi lengan Jimin untuk menghentikannya. "Hentikan Jimin! _Kkk_ ~"

Kini Jimin yang tertawa lalu segera mengakhiri kegiatan mari-menggelitik-Yoongi nya dan kini beralih merangkul sayang istrinya itu.

Hari sudah mulai menggelap, Minki mulai merangsek menghampiri Yoongi dengan wajah polosnya yang mulai terlihat sayu itu.

Yoongi segera saja mengangkatnya dan memeluk Minki dalam pangkuannya.

" _Baby_ Minki terlihat mengantuk, ah apa dia belum tidur siang?" Tanya Jimin. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Minki yang membuat anak itu bersandar semakin nyaman di dada Yoongi.

"Hm, belum. Karena kau datang dan kejadian tadi. Minki tak bisa tidur siang sepertinya." Ucap Yoongi. Ada nada sedih darinya.

Jimin tersenyum lalu beralih membawa Minki untuk berpindah pada gendongannya.

"Karena Dada sudah pulang, malam ini Dada yang akan meninabobokan b _aby_ Minki~" Jimin berucap riang. Minki yang berpindah ke gendongan Jimin kini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Bergumam entah apa lalu menguap dan kedua matanya mulai semakin menyayu.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan susu untuk Minki." Kemudian Yoongi beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ah iya, Jimin, Minki sudah memakai kamarnya sendirian. Aku, Jihyun dan Taehyung telah membereskannya dan Minki harus sudah belajar tidur sendirian." Lanjut Yoongi. Kemudian benar-benar melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat susu.

"Woah, ayo kita lihat kamar baru _baby_ Minki!" Jimin memekik pelan tanpa mau mengganggu Minki yang mengantuk dan ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tepat bersampingan dengan kamarnya bersama Yoongi.

Jimin berdecak kagum, kamar Minki disulap sedemikian rupa dengan nuansa penuh warna biru langit seperti kesukaan Jimin. Ada sebuah lemari baru dan tempat tidur anak dari kayu yang terpoles cat berwarna _baby blue_. Jimin suka. Jimin juga berpikir pasti Minki suka sekali dengan kamarnya ini.

Yoongi kembali dari dapur dan membawa botol berisi susu hangat. Yoongi segera menyodorkannya pada Minki yang segera diminum oleh batita lucu yang kini terlihat semakin mengantuk.

.

Sampai akhirnya Minki benar-benar tertidur dalam gendongan dan pelukan Jimin, Jimin meletakkan Minki di ranjangnya sendiri dan menyelimutinya. Mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"Mimpi indah, anakku sayang. Dada menyayangimu~"

Yoongi yang menatap Jimin dari ambang pintu kamar Minki itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa bahagia menatap pelengkap hidupnya dengan damai seperti itu.

Yoongi hanya terus berharap semoga dua orang tersayangnya itu terus sehat agar mereka bisa terus berbahagia dan selalu bersama.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang merangkul bahunya kearah kamar mereka. Minki benar-benar telah terlelap di kamarnya dan mereka akan membiasakannya seperti itu sampai Minki tumbuh besar nanti.

"Um, Didi, aku kangeeen~" Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

Yoongi hanya mendelik malas, ia lalu menyusun bantal diatas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. "Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu ratusan kali hari ini."

Jimin hanya terkekeh kemudian. Ia mendekati Yoongi kemudian menuntunnya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang dan membiarkan Jimin sendiri menaunginya. "Katanya tadi nanti malam dan sekarang aku akan menagihnya."

Yoongi mendengus. Tetapi lengannya melingkar posesif di leher Jimin. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kurasa kau tidak akan menyukainya." Bisiknya menatap sayu pada Jimin yang balas menatapnya tajam penuh kerinduan.

Jimin menggeleng kecil kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi dengan lama sampai membuat Yoongi terhanyut akan kecupannya.

"Kau tahu," Jimin melepaskan kecupan pada kening Yoongi lalu menatapnya sayang dan beralih mengecupi kedua belah pipi pucat yang merona tipis milik Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan aku sungguh merindukanmu malam ini. Aku—"

"Bawel," Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung Jimin. "Lakukanlah."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan tanpa berkata apapun segera saja memagut bibir tipis yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak disapanya. Mengemutnya gemas dan menggesekkan giginya disana untuk menyapa lebih jauh.

Yoongi yang menerima pagutan bibir hangat yang memabukkannya itu hanya bisa merangkul leher Jimin lebih erat dan mendekat padanya. Membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

.

Satu-satunya selapis selimut yang menutupi pinggang Jimin yang bertelanjang itu hampir terjatuh merosot ke lantai selagi Jimin sibuk menggagahi Yoongi yang kini hanya bisa menikmati setiap serangan dari Jimin yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak teratur diatas ranjang.

Membiarkan malam itu menjadi saksi pasangan adam yang saling melepas rindu, menyatu satu sama lain, bertukar desahan dan keringat dengan penuh cinta.

Kalau Yoongi bilang Jimin tidak akan menyukainya kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan, maka Jimin akan menyangkal itu semua. Kenyataan bahwa Yoongi yang justru mengaguminya lebih dari apa yang Jimin lakukan, hal itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah Yoongi lakukan dalam sesi bercinta mereka.

.

Mungkin juga esok pagi Yoongi akan kembali sehat dan bugar setelah apa yang mereka lewati malam ini.

Dan... siapa yang tahu kalau Yoongi berniat meminta imbalan setelah sesi percintaan saling melepas rindu malam ini bersama Jimin.

Menghabiskan limit kartu kredit Jimin bukan ide yang buruk, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : Hello~ lama tak bersua! :"D

Oh, adakah yang menyadarinya, serial as sweet as ini udah melewati tiga kali puasa dan juga bentar lagi ngelewatin tiga kali lebaran?

Oh gaada yang inget ya hahaha abaikan aja ;"

Omong-omong, saya kapok buat cerita chaptered sepanjang ini. Besok chap akhir aja yaa~ dan saya sangat berterimakasih buat kalian yang masih ingat cerita ini ;" karena biar gimanapun saya ini masih payah dibandingin senior-senior di situs ffn ini hahaha

Sekarang peradaban MinYoon sudah semakin melejit dan rasanya bangga sekali akhirnya otp terunyu ini makin dikenal banyak :'D

Oke, special thanks to KALIAN yang kemarin menyempatkan waktu untuk berkomentar;

Lee Jinie | SongHyurA | cindyvelicia99 | yoonminlovers | Dessy574 | BinnieHwan | MinJiSu | XiayuweLiu | hyeyesu28 | wulancho95 | amaliah | yong | Firda473 | Jimsnoona | miparkland | viertwin | 07 | Jang Taeyoung | yymin | exoinmylove | TyaWuryWK | GithaAC | naranari II | zulierieztina | ade kim | Viyomi | siscaMinstalove | gbrlchnerklhn | bizzleSTarxo (kenapa harus dek adam? XD) | MINSEPHINEPARK9995 (tapi maunya setop aja cerita ini DX) | csupernova | Guesteu | Styli | btssvt | Jenne | peachpetals (but...but...jimin.../apaan/) | ivha | A Y P | taehyunged | Indriswagirl412 | Reny246 | EmaknyaJimin (emak/?) | reniependi07 | dilarmy | Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong | fujhosiakut | sunche | Bebekunyu | Jinjin22 | HelloLSn | mingukiz (tapi ini masih payah ;_;) | jiminloyalwife | Siska Yairawati Putri | Everyonepiece | Ihfaherdiati395 | Fujimoto Yumi | HamirohLangen | Dedee5671 | yoonchimin09 | Dyah Cho | she3nn0 | Guest | Se - Na | outout | VampireDPS | Ris1998 | xxsugarxx (maaf mbak salah lapak, disini bukan dokter praktek yang bisa ditungguin :/) | ana | 25 | Razarphael Kozakura (ocidak! Jangan dibaca ulang. Tar ketauan jeleknya x"D) | Riani Lee | Akiyama Fuyuki (wkwkwk miki ganti namaaa!) | shiroohan (kayaknya cuma kamu yang doyan jimin lagi marah x"D) | Haru-chan | tshyunra18 | Anggun95z | MiniMinyoon | kyuminmi | ChocoKim Cullinan | Camilla | BangMinKi (weiii) | jeonsbae | lisakurniawati |

.

.

 _With love and respect,_

Phylindan

:3


	7. Chapter 7

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi bangun pagi-pagi sekali di hari sabtu ini. Entah efek obat yang diminumnya semalam atau kegiatan malamnya bersama Jimin—atau karena Jimin sudah pulang kembali pulang ke rumah, yang pasti pagi ini Yoongi semangat sekali. Lalu dengan perlahan Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membereskan tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia mengecup dahi Jimin yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi sana.

Yoongi membuat menu sarapan spesial pagi ini untuk keluarga kecilnya. Meskipun ia tahu kemampuan memasaknya yang masih minim, tetapi Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat sarapan sehat untuk mereka hari ini. Yoongi akan membuat nasi goreng daging ayam asap dan brokoli saus tiram. Lalu tak lupa menghaluskan sayuran dan daging dengan blender untuk Minki.

Yoongi sedang asyik membuat telur mata sapi ketika tiba-tiba Jimin menghampirinya dan seenaknya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Membuat Yoongi terkaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula di tangannya.

"Jimin!" Yoongi memukul kecil lengan Jimin yang sudah melingkar manis di perutnya. "Mengagetkanku, _aish_."

"Selamat pagi sayangnya Jimin." Jimin terkekeh. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya di tengkuk Yoongi dan membuat istrinya tertawa kecil kegelian. Setelahnya Jimin menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kecil Yoongi untuk menatap apa yang sedang Yoongi masak. "Tak biasanya masak banyak untuk sarapan, Didi mingi pasti ada maunya nih."

Yoongi merengut kemudian. Ia mengangkat telur mata sapi yang telah jadi ke atas sebuah piring lalu mengambil telur lainnya untuk ia jadikan sama seperti sebelumnya. Masih dengan Jimin yang menempel manja padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin memintamu menemaniku untuk belanja baju baru Minki yang tambah besar?" Yoongi berucap dengan nada acuhnya seperti biasa. Tetapi Jimin dapat menemukan rajukan tersirat dari kalimat Yoongi.

"Ah baiklah~ kita akan berbelanja hari ini~" Jimin berseru riang.

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tetapi Jimin tak luput untuk melihat senyuman manisnya itu lalu segera mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. " _Morning kiss_!"

" _Aish_ , sana bersihkan dirimu lalu lihat Minki di kamarnya sebelum aku memukulmu dengan spatula panas ini." Yoongi memulai lagi dengan perintahnya.

Jimin kemudian mengecup sekilas bahu Yoongi kemudian melepaskan pelukan belakangnya pada Yoongi untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi. "Siap laksanakan, Nyonya Park!" 

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jimin pagi ini. Lelaki _nya_ itu terkadang memang terlalu kekanakkan dan begitu ceria. Seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda karena jika emosi sudah menguasainya, Jimin yang ceria akan menghilang begitu saja.

Yoongi telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Ia segera membereskan dapur dan segera mengecek Jimin dan juga si mungil kesayangannya untuk segera menikmati sarapan mereka pagi ini. Mengawali hari dengan hangatnya kebersamaan keluarga kecil yang begitu mereka banggakan.

.

.

Jimin sedang memilah-milah pakaian Minki dari lemarinya untuk anak itu pakai karena rencana siang ini adalah Jimin akan membawa Minki dan Yoongi jalan-jalan untuk berbelanja seperti yang Yoongi inginkan. Jimin merengut karena memang sepertinya sudah sebagian besar pakaian Minki sudah banyak yang kekecilan untuknya.

" _Aigoo_ , _baby_ Minki sudah bertambah besar~ kita harus beli baju baru!" seru Jimin riang. Minki yang berada di dekatnya hanya meniru apa yang Jimin lakukan dan mengikuti langkah Jimin kemanapun di kamar itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga telah siap untuk pergi. Jimin memakai setelan kasualnya dengan jeans biru dan kaus lengan pendek abu-abu yang berpasangan dengan Yoongi, hanya saja Yoongi memakai tambahan snapback putih favoritnya. Sedangkan Minki memakai pakaian yang senada dengan orang tuanya; kaus abu-abu pendek dan jeans untuk anak-anak batita sepertinya. Terliihat manis sekali.

Jimin membawa mereka semua pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul. Karena niat awal mereka memang untuk membelikan Minki pakaian, jadilah mereka mendatangi toko khusus anak-anak terlebih dahulu.

Jimin membiarkan dirinya untuk menggendong Minki dan Yoongi yang memilih pakaiannya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri setiap baju anak-anak yang terpampang disana. Yoongi terlihat sangat antusias disana.

"Jimin, menurutmu _jumpsuit_ warna apa yang bagus untuk Minki?"

"Jimin, kaus oblong ini lucu sekali~"

"Jimin, Minki juga harus punya baju ini!" 

"Jimin, bukankah Minki juga harus beli sepatu baru?"

"Jimin, aku juga mau baju baru!"

Dan yang Jimin lakukan hanya bilang, "Iya sayang, beli semua yang menurutmu bagus untuk _baby_ Minki."

Jimin tak mempedulikan apapun selain Yoongi merasa senang karenanya meski Jimin kini mulai merasa pegal karena terus menggendong Minki sampai berjam-jam lamanya mereka berbelanja.

"Didi, sudah 'kan belanjanya? Sepertinya Minki sudah mulai lapar." Jimin berucap sembari memperagakan Minki digendongannya dengan menuntun lengan mungil itu untuk mengusap perutnya.

Yoongi terkekeh. " _Baby_ Minki atau Dada- _nya_ yang sudah lapar?" 

"Kami berdua, Didi~" Jimin mulai merajuk.

Yoongi segera menyikut perut Jimin. "Hentikan itu. Ayo kita cari tempat makan."

.

Selagi menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan makanannya, Yoongi beralih untuk menggendong Minki dan menyuapinya bubur yang dipesannyadisana. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri makan dengan Jimin yang menyuapinya.

"Di," panggil Jimin setelah ia menyelesaikan kunyahannya.

Yoongi menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi deh, hehehe." Jimin menunjukkan _eyesmile_ nya.

Yoongi memutar mata malas mendengarnya. Ia lalu kembali fokus untuk menyuapi Minki makanannya. "Dasar aneh. Apa kau mulai tertular Taehyung _ie_?"

Jimin tertawa lepas kemudian. "Didi,"

"Apa lagi?" Yoongi mencoba bernada sepelan mungkin walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membentak Jimin. Tetapi karena ada Minki bersamanya, Yoongi tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

"Didi, katakan jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak nyaman. Makanlah, aku tak ingin melihat kau jatuh sakit seperti kemarin. Aku menyayangimu, aku takkan mengecewakan kalian." Jimin berkata begitu tulus dan tersenyum teduh pada Yoongi. Ia bahkan mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Yoongi kemudian mengecup kepala Minki yang membuat anak itu mengoceh pada Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat tersipu. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Jimin. "Aku tahu dan kurasa Minki juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian ia segera mengambil ponsel disakunya. "Sekarang ayo kita _wefie_ lebih dulu~"

Jimin menarik kursinya mendekat pada Yoongi. Ia merangkul Yoongi untuk mengajaknya berpose bersama, Yoongi yang memangku Minki hanya bisa memeganginya erat ketika anak itu ingin berdiri diatas paha Yoongi, lalu mereka berpose bersama.

"satu... dua... _cheese_ ~!"

Kemudian sore itu Jimin mengunggah foto bersama Yoongi dan Minki ke akun jejaring sosialnya kemudian menuliskan _caption_ disana;

["Jalan-jalan bersama little park fams~"]

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Jimin sudah melewati semester terakhirnya dan ia juga akan diwisuda seperti Yoongi setahun yang lalu. Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti acara apapun di kampus, tetapi Taehyung yang menjadi sahabat seperjuangannya itu memaksa Jimin untuk menikmati masa kelulusan bersama, katanya. Mau tidak mau Jimin menurutinya. Lagipula Jimin pikir pesta minum bersama teman-teman kampusnya itu juga bukan hal yang buruk.

Jimin merengut malas ketika beberapa menit lagi upacara kelulusan akan dimulai, Jimin bahkan hanya bersama Taehyung yang menemaninya mengobrol. Yoongi dan Minki sedang melakukan imunisasi bersama Junsu. Ibunya juga bilang akan datang malam nanti untuk merayakan kelulusannya.

Selagi menunggu upacaranya dimulai, Jimin hanya duduk-duduk bersama Taehyung di taman kampus dengan _iced cappuccino_ menemani mereka.

"Tae, kau sudah punya pacar lagi ya?" tanya Jimin tanpa basa-basi.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kemudian sembari mengelus kepalanya sendiri. "Ehehehe."

Jimin yang melihat reaksi itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau punya pacar baru tidak bilang-bilang padaku?!"

"kasih tahu tidak ya... kasih tahu tidak ya." Taehyung pura-pura memasang pose berpikir.

"Kim, jangan membuatku penasaran. Ayolah!" desak Jimin.

"Aku tidak sedang berpacaran sebenarnya, tetapi ada seseorang yang dekat denganku akhir-akhir ini." Taehyung memulai curhatnya.

Jimin terlihat semakin penasaran. "Siapa? Siapa? Apa dia anak kampus sini?"

"Oh, byuntae, jangan bilang kalau dia junior disini?" tebak Jimin yang segera diangguki oleh sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"Jiminku yang jelek, itu benar sekali~"

Jimin terlihat _shocked_. "Hei, kau ini sebenarnya pemegang posisi atas atau bawah sih?"

"Menurutmu?" Taehyung menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menatap Jimin.

Jimin mendengus malas. "Bajingan kau, Kim."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Park brengsek." Taehyung menjawabnya dengan manis.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai upacara kelulusan dimulai dan mereka harus mengikutinya dengan khidmat.

.

.

Yoongi sibuk memilih bunga di sebuah _florist_ bersama Junsu yang sedang menggendong Minki. Yoongi tidak tahu ingin memberi bunga untuk Jimin yang seperti apa karena selama ini selalu Jimin yang memberikannya bunga.

"Pilih apapun yang kau suka, Yoon. Jimin pasti akan menyukainya." Saran Junsu.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu pada akhirnya ia memilih mawar merah yang dikelilingi banyak _baby's breath_ untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih berwarna.

Kemudian mereka segera pergi dari sana untuk berpisah karena Junsu bilang ia tak bisa menemani Yoongi ke kampus untuk merayakan kelulusan Jimin karena ada yang perlu Junsu lakukan di Seoul. Ia juga titip salam pada Yoongi dan bilang bahwa akan mengunjunginya nanti malam di apartemen mereka.

Akhirnya Yoongi menaiki taksi bersama Minki menuju kampus dimana ia juga pernah lulus dari sana. Yoongi merasa gugup. Ia tak siap menghadapai orang-orang jika masih ada yang mengenalinya disana. Karena mendapati Jimin pernah dipukuli karena dirinya waktu itu saja sudah membuat Yoongi ketakutan.

Tetapi sekarang Yoongi harus menemani Jimin di hari kelulusannya. Yoongi juga tak mau membiarkan Jimin sendirian setelah upacara kelulusannya disana.

.

Yoongi menunggu di salah satu kursi taman kampus. Dulu ia sering janjian bersama Jimin disini untuk bertemu atau bahkan belajar bersama. Mengingat saat masa pacaran dulu dibanding dengan adanya Minki diantara mereka membuat Yoongi tersenyum memikirkannya.

Yoongi segera mengirim pesan pada Jimin bahwa ia menunggunya disini jika pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan acara wisudanya. Karena suasana kampus yang sepi membuat Yoongi berpikir kalau upacaranya sedang berlangsung. Maka dari itu, Yoongi lebih memilih menunggu Jimin dan mengajak Minki bermain berjalan diatas rerumputan taman.

Sampai tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama Yoongi bermain dengan Minki disana, ada segerombolan perempuan dan lelaki melewatinya dan membicarakannya dengan keras seolah memang sengaja dilakukan agar Yoongi mendengarnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Yoongi- _sunbae_? Sedang apa dia disini?"

"Lihat, dia membawa bayinya yang sudah sebesar itu, dia benar-benar hamil di luar nikah ya?"

"Oh, tentu saja dia pasti ingin bertemu suaminya yang baru saja lulus." 

"Ukh, masih muda sudah punya anak, apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Hei hei ayo pergi, sepertinya suaminya telah datang."

Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk dalam dengan memangku Minki dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam emosinya mendengar semua celotehan yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Yoongi mengepalkan lengannya dengan gemetar. Ia bahkan membiarkan Minki yang berceloteh padanya dan mulai bergerak gusar di pangkuannya.

Yoongi jadi berpikir, apa selama ini Jimin merasakan yang seperti ini selama ia berada di kampus? Orang-orang menggunjinginya dengan seenaknya. Jimin pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi ini semua gara-garanya...

"Didi! _Baby_ Minki!" seruan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendongak dan menatap malas kearah Jimin kemudian. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menikahi lelaki bocah yang kini melambai kekanakkan kearahnya dengan tampang seperti anak hilang begitu. Ditambah sahabatnya yang tak jauh berbeda kekanakkannya itu mengiringi langkah setengah berlari Jimin ke arah Yoongi. Bedanya, Taehyung lebih antusias menatap Minki di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Jimin—"

Jimin tanpa basa-basi segera saja memeluk Yoongi, oh—memeluk Yoongi dan Minki sekaligus rupanya. Membuat Yoongi menghentikan perkataannya dan kini malah tersenyum kecil merasakan Jimin yang memeluknya posesif dan menggoda Minki dengan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali dengan gemas.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung tadi, hm?" tanya Jimin berbisik. Yoongi hanya mendorong Jimin menjauh kemudian mengalihkan Minki dipangkuannya pada Taehyung yang sudah berjongkok dibawahnya dan mengajak Minki berceloteh.

"Selamat, kalian sudah lulus sekarang." Yoongi berseru dan meraih buket bunga yang ditaruhnya di suduk kursi taman. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung sebuat buket mawar yang kecil dan memberikannya pada Jimin buket mawar yang lebih besar.

Jimin hanya terkekeh kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang serta berbisik lagi padanya. "Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Didi."

Yoongi tak menggubris ucapan Jimin dan ia malah menghadap Taehyung yang kini berseru riang dengan Minki di gendongannya. Yoongi tak ingin menjawabnya sekarang. Sekarang adalah momen kelulusan Jimin dan Yoongi tidak mau kalau ada pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan saat ini.

"Uwaah aku juga dapat mawar dari Didi!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan bunganya pada Minki. Anak itu tertawa ceria dibuatnya.

"Taehyung _ie_ , ingin kufoto bersama Minki di hari kelulusanmu?" tawar Yoongi yang mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mau mau!" Taehyung berseru kegirangan dan mulai berpose kearah ponsel Yoongi dan mengajak Minki untuk berpose bersama.

Jimin mendengus melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menghindarinya, tetapi Jimin tersenyum juga melihat sahabatnya yang hiperaktif dan selalu menempel dengan anaknya terlihat begitu ceria.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , gantian sekarang kau harus memotretku dan malaikat-malaikat kesayanganku ini." Jimin tak mau kalah. Ia kini mengambil alih Minki untuk digendongnya dan memberikan ponsel yang Yoongi pegang untuk diberikan pada Taehyung.

"Ah~ baiklah. Ayo kalian bertiga berpose! aku akan memotret keluarga kecil sahabatku yang paling membahagiakan ini!" Taehyung mulai melangkah mundur untuk mencari sudut yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

Jimin berdiri dengan menggendong Minki di sisi kanannya, ia lalu menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri di sisi kirinya. "Ayo Didi, pegang tanganku dan tersenyumlah."

Yoongi tanpa ragu menuruti apa yang Jimin katakan, ia menggenggam lengan Jimin untuk menggandengnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Oke tahan! Satu... dua... yeah!" Taehyung menekan tombol kamera berkali-kali dan ia tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. "Sekarang ayo ganti pose!"

Taehyung memberikan ide dengan menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi untuk berjongkok dan membiarkan Minki berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Kemudian Taehyung menyuruh mereka untuk mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Minki masing-masing ketika ia memotretnya. Jimin sangat menyetujui idenya itu, ia sampai memaksa Yoongi dengan alasan 'demi Minki' katanya. Mau tak mau Yoongi menurutinya meski awalnya ia sempat menolak.

"baiklah! Tiga... dua... kiss~"

Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya saat mengecup masing-masing kedua belah pipi anak gembil itu. Kemudian Minki yang kegelian terlihat tertawa senang dan Taehyung berhasil mengabadikan foto manis tersebut dengan wajah senyum Minki bersama gigi mungilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Ah, kalau Taehyung boleh merasa iri, ia sangat iri sekali pada sahabatnya yang memiliki keluarga kecil semanis ini.

.

.

Taehyung pergi bersama keluarganya selepas mereka semua puas berfoto dan memberi salam perpisahan untuk satu angkatan. Jimin yang awalnya diundang untuk makan malam dan minum bersama dengan angkatannya memilih menolak ajakan tersebut dengan halus dan ia lebih memilih membawa Yoongi dan putra nya itu untuk pulang saja. Ada yang Jimin ingin tanyakan juga pada Yoongi tentang hal di kampus tadi.

Minki terduduk terkantuk-kantuk di _car seat_ nya di kursi penumpang mobil yang kini Jimin kendarai dengan Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya menjaga Minki agar ia tidak terguncang ketika Jimin melewati jalanan yang agak berbelok. Membuat Jimin terlihat seperti seorang supir pribadi. Apalagi dengan pakaian formal tuksedo sehabis kelulusan tadi.

"Didi, sudah mau bercerita?" tanya Jimin dengan tanpa mengabaikan tugasnya yang sedang menyetir, ia hanya melirik Yoongi sekilas melalui spion gantung di atas _dashboard_ nya.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan tanpa dilihat Jimin. "Tak perlu ada yang harus dibicarakan. Hanya cibiran-cibiran tak penting."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Apa mereka mengatai 'kita'?"

Yoongi menghela napas dengan berat. "Biarlah Jimin, yang penting kau tidak perlu datang ke kampus lagi."

"Aku tahu pasti mereka membicarakan kita. Kumohon kau jangan sampai bersedih—"

"Bawel," Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin. "Kurasa yang akan bersedih itu dirimu."

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Apa jagoanku telah benar-benar tertidur?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

Yoongi menatap Minki yang tertidur lucu tanpa terganggu obrolannya dengan Jimin sama sekali. Tertidur sangat pulas sekali. "Ia bahkan sudah bermimpi kalau ayahnya akan membelikan daging domba asap sebagai perayaan kelulusannya malam ini."

Jimin tertawa lepas kemudian mendengarnya. "Kurasa itu bukanlah mimpi, tetapi keinginan Didinya yang akan terwujud malam ini!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Walau ia tahu diluar sana banyak yang mencibir kehidupannya yang sekarang ini bersama Jimin, tetapi ia tahu kalau rasa sayangnya pada Jimin tidak akan mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan orang lain untuk mereka. Karena yang Yoongi tahu adalah ia mencintai Jimin dan buah hatinya tanpa perlu alasan apapun. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan begitu tenang dan membahagiakan bahkan sampai Minki hampir menginjak usia dua tahun. Oh tidak, tidak terlalu tenang karena semakin Minki tumbuh besar sebagai seorang putra dari Park Jimin yang posesif itu menjadi semakin aktif. Berceloteh ini-itu dan hobi berlarian serta mengacak apartemen yang mereka tinggali sampai-sampai membuat Jimin pusing sendiri jika ia sedang berada dirumah dan kedapatan tugas untuk bergantian menjaga Minki karena Yoongi yang juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya juga di apartemen mereka.

Kalau pemuda manis itu hanya tenang-tenang saja dan malah merasa semakin senang dengan pertumbuhan Minki yang menurutnya semakin pintar berbicara. Membuatnya terlihat terlalu menggemaskan untuk Yoongi yang tidak bisa marah padanya meski terkadang Minki suka mengganggu Yoongi ketika ia sedang seriusnya mengerjakan sebuah lagu.

Memanfaatkan kemampuan _lingual_ Minki yang berkembang pesat dan mudah mencerna hal-hal baru untuk otaknya yang terus berkembang, Jimin pernah iseng membuat Minki untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Daddy_ ' lalu dengan polosnya Minki benar-benar mengikuti perkataan Jimin itu sampai sekarang. Yah, meskipun kedengarannya malah seperti ' _Teddy_ ' daripada ' _Daddy_ ' dari mulut mungil Minki.

Yoongi sampai dibuat murka karena tiba-tiba di pagi hari Minki memanggil-manggil ' _Teddy_ ' yang Yoongi kira sebagai boneka beruang putih berukuran sedang di kamar Minki yang anak itu cari. Tetapi ketika Jimin menghampiri mereka dan Minki berlari memeluk kaki Jimin sambil meneriakkan kata _'Teddy'_ membuat Yoongi berpikir keras sampai akhirnya ia mengerti.

Minki memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan _Teddy_ —atau lebih tepatnya adalah _Daddy,_ Yoongi murka saat itu juga. Menginterogasi Jimin sampai ia mengakui kalau mengajari Minki dengan memanggilnya begitu. Berbicara sinis pada Jimin dan membuat suami muda itu merana beberapa hari karena Yoongi tak mengijinkannya tidur bersamanya.

Yoongi pada akhirnya menyerah dan mau tak mau menerima kenyataan pada Minki yang terus-terusan memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan ' _Daddy_ 'nya dari ajaran Jimin yang sudah melanggar kesepakatan mereka waktu itu.

Jimin hanya bisa mengemis meminta maaf pada Yoongi dan berjanji untuk tidak mengajari Minki tanpa persetujuan dari Yoongi waktu itu. Tentu saja Yoongi akan menyetujuinya apalagi setelah dukungan dari orang-orang sekeliling mereka yang menganggap Minki terlalu imut untuk memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan seperti itu. Meskipun mereka juga menyarankan Yoongi untuk dipanggil ' _Mom_ ' yang jelas-jelas Yoongi tolak mentah-mentah. Biar saja Minki tetap memanggilnya Didi seperti biasa.

.

Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Minki yang bermain dengan mini _keyboard_ nya itu membangunkan Yoongi dari acara melamun singkatnya yang ia lakukan diatas meja kerjanya. Yoongi terkesiap bangun dan menatap sekeliling kemudian bernapas lega ketika menemukan Minki di sudut ruangan dengan mainan _keyboard_ nya. Yoongi kemudian menghampirinya untuk membawa Minki ke kamar mandi.

"Saatnya Minki mandi sore dan menunggu Daddy pulang." Yoongi berucap semangat selagi ia mengecupi gemas kedua pipi gembil Minki sebelum benar-benar membawanya ke kamar mandi. Park kecil itu hanya terkekeh lucu menghadapi tingkah ibunya.

Setelah selesai memandikan Minki dan bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang juga membersihkan dirinya, Yoongi menemani Minki di ruang tengah untuk mengajarkannya macam-macam warna. Junsu pernah membelikan kubus-kubus _puzzle_ mainan berwarna-warni untuk Minki bermain dan mengenal berbagai macam warna. Jadilah sekarang Yoongi menyiapkan biskuit untuk bermain bersama Minki dengan mengejakan setiap warna kubusnya dan menyusunnya untuk membentuk sebuah _puzzle_ huruf. Tetapi Minki tak langsung benar-benar mengikuti ucapan yang benar sesuai dengan yang Yoongi sebutkan, anak itu tetap bermain dengan ocehannya yang membuat Yoongi selalu gemas dan tak bisa untuk tak mengecup pipinya.

Saat sedang asyiknya bermain dengan Minki, tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari grup _underground_ nya rupanya. Tak biasanya mereka merusuh di sore hari begini, pikir Yoongi. Tetapi yang mengirim pesan saat ini adalah Namjoon.

Sambil tetap mengawasi Minki, Yoongi membuka ponsel untuk membuka pesan di grupnya.

( _Produser Nyonya Park, hari ini ada berita bagus! Lagumu ditengok oleh perusahaan atas!_ )

Yoongi agak mencibir membaca pesannya, gara-gara Taehyung kini teman-teman grupnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Yoongi segera membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

(Apa maksudmu, Namjoon?)

( _Ceritanya panjang, tetapi ada dua orang yang mengaku sebagai lyricist sebuah perusahaan entertainment Korea ternyata sangat menyukai lagumu yang biasa anak sini bawakan. Namanya Zhou Mi dan sekretarisnya kesini, kau bisa mencarinya di naver untuk info tetang mereka._ )

(Lalu?)

( _Apa kau tertarik datang kembali kesini dan kita bisa bertukar lirik atau beat dengannya? Maksudku aku tidak memaksamu karena kini kau sudah berkeluarga dan yeah.. tetap bekerja di belakang layar seperti biasa yang sekarang._ )

Yoongi terpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya yang seperti ini bisa dijadikan peluang untuk Yoongi karena jika liriknya bisa masuk ke perusahaan besar, ia akan banyak dapat keuntungan. Yoongi hanya senang jika hobinya bisa menjadikan hal yang lebih seru. Yoongi Kemudian segera membalas pesan di grupnya itu.

(Akan kupikirkan.)

Sesaat Yoongi setelah membalas pesannya, suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Minki yang mendengar suara bel tersebut segera menoleh kearah Yoongi dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari kearah pintu.

" _Daddy_ ~"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat Minki lalu ikut melangkah kearah pintu depan. Sepertinya Jimin sudah pulang.

Yoongi membuka pintunya ketika Minki sudah mengeluh karena lengannya tidak sampai untuk meraih gagang pintu. Yoongi lalu membuka pintunya dan benar saja Jimin telah pulang dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman sipitnya.

" _Daddy_ pulaaaang~" Jimin menyapa ceria. Ia mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas lalu segera memasuki apartemennya. Yoongi hanya balas menyapa dan tersenyum kecil lalu membantu Jimin membawa tas kerja dan melepas blazernya.

" _Daddyyy_!" Minki sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Jimin. Meminta untuk digendong.

Jimin segera membungkuk untuk membawa Minki dan mengangkatnya tinggi sebelum menggendongnya. " _Baby_ Minki ngapain aja hari ini sama Didi, hm?"

Minki hanya berseru riang. Ia paling suka ketika Jimin mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia akan menyahutinya meski gaya bicaranya yang masih bercampur dengan bahasa bayi.

" _Dad_ , bersihkan dulu dirimu. Aku akan memanaskan makanan untuk makan malam." Yoongi masih agak canggung jika ingin memanggil Jimin dihadapan Minki. Terdengar terlalu aneh menurut Yoongi. Tetapi ia perlu membiasakan hal tersebut.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Yoongi. Walaupun terlihat lelah, Jimin akan selalu tersenyum ketika di rumah. Rasa lelahnya akan hilang Jika mendapati kedua orang tersayangnya selalu ada menunggunya untuk pulang.

Yoongi jadi berpikir di dapur ketika ia sedang memanaskan makanan. Yoongi jadi bimbang apa ia harus bilang pada Jimin kalau ia ingin kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya karena ajakan seperti yang dibilang Namjoon. Yoongi ingin sekali ikut dan bertemu, tetapi ia tak yakin kalau Jimin akan mengijinkannya karena tak ada yang menjaga Minki dirumah.

Ah, Yoongi jadi bimbang.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hello kawan, maaf jika ini sangat sangat mengecewakan. Saya benar-benar merasa waktu luang untuk mengetik itu benar-benar sedikit karena kesibukan yang menyita :") maaf. Tapi ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan, yah paling tidak sampai sepuluh chapter hehehe. Karena lepas dari minyoon itu gak gampang. Mereka udah candu banget gak bisa lepas /alay detected/

Okelah, terima kasih buat kamu semua yang masih support cerita ini dan masih setia berkomentar disini huhuhu love you so much :"

Gbrlchnerklhn | Song Hyura | Lee Jinnie | BabyByunie | hanvc | michaelchildhood | CandytoPuppy | XiayuweLiu | ym | MiniMinyoonMini | lunch27 | Ynchoi | Dessy574 | TyaWuryWK | applecrushx | btssvt | HamirohLangen | minyoonlovers | Fujimoto Yumi | cupid | MinJiSu | 07 | Chocokim Cullinan | shanyi | Jimsnoona | amaliah | A Y P | .shoot | BinnieHwan | Jimiestry | exoinmylove | syubsyubchim | kyuminmi | Yonsy Fajar S | Se – Na | whalme160700 | zulierieztina | naranari II | Rezarphael Kozakura | Min819 | Jinjin22 | Guest | MINSEPHINEPARK9995 | dfrzykprt | Rizuku | peachpetals | hlyeyenpls | Siska Yairawati Putri | Lukailukaidelapan | Guesteu | cindyvelicia99 | vhopeisreal | wulancho95 | chriseume | ildaselli9gmail | siscaMinstalove | HelloLSn | Jang Taeyoung | yymin | syub0393 | Viyomi | Bebekunyu | SugarMint | indriwin175 | dianafaizy | Guest | csupernova | KSY | fujhosiakut | PoppoMing | Minyoogijjangjjangmanbbobbong | VampireDPS | asyanha | miparkland | Dyah Cho | skyrlexxsugar | Anggun95z | BangdeulD | silviadlv | Panda Item | shiroohan | Yoonginugget | Guest | Linkzaccount | Guest .

thank you.

.

.

 _With love and respect,_

:3


	8. Chapter 8

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin baru pulang bekerja ketika ia sampai di apartemennya dan menemukan Yoongi yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa menyambutnya dan Minki pun terdengar sedang menangis tersedu sembari meminum susu di sofa kecil khusus untuknya. Membuat Jimin kembali bingung dengan suasana rumahnya. _Well_ , sebenarnya sudah tiga hari ini Jimin pulang dengan keadaan yang sama seperti ini. Yoongi terlihat sibuk dan Minki yang rewel entah karena apa.

Melihat kedatangan Jimin, Minki berhenti merengek dan ia bangkit dari sofa kecilnya dan berjalan kearah Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang basah karena menangis. Jimin jadi kasihan melihatnya seperti itu.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _Daddy_ kenapa menangis lagi?" Jimin segera menunduk dan melepaskan tas kerjanya pada kursi di dekatnya. Ia memeluk Minki lalu menggendongnya, tak lupa megecup sayang kedua pipi gembilnya.

Minki terlihat tetap menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah. "Didi _eodi_? bobo~" anak itu merengek dengan lafal yang masih terdengar khas anak batita.

Jimin menghela napas yang sama seperti kemarin. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Minki selalu ingin tidur ketika Jimin pulang. Apa anak ini melewati jam tidur siangnya?

"Baiklah~ ayo tidur bersama _daddy_." Minki hanya memeluk leher Jimin dan bersandar di pundak ayahnya selagi Jimin mengusap-usap punggungnya dan membantunya untuk terlelap. Jimin lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk menemukan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk di depan kulkas dengan bahan makanan didalamnya.

"Didi," Jimin memanggil pelan. Tetapi panggilan pelan itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak karena terkejut dan membuatnya berdiri tegak lalu menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Ah, sudah pulang?" Yoongi terlihat jelas sekali sedang canggung ketika melihat Jimin, ia lalu mendekati Jimin dan ikut mengusap punggung Minki. "Apa kau lelah? Biar aku saja yang menggendong Minki."

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk sampai tak mendengar aku pulang, biarkan Minki bersamaku dan aku akan menidurkannya." Jimin lalu berjalan menjauh dari dapur dan menuju kamar Minki.

Yoongi hanya dibuat terkatup mulut kemudian menghela napas berat dan bergumam. Jimin terdengar seperti sedang menyindirnya. Tetapi kenyataannya memang benar, ia sedang sibuk untuk membuat makan malam mereka yang agak terlambat. Yoongi bahkan belum sempat mandi saat ini karena beberapa hari ini ia memang sedang sibuk diluar dan selalu terburu-buru pulang untuk sampai ke rumah sebelum Jimin datang.

Ya, lebih singkatnya katakan saja Yoongi sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal dari Jimin mengapa ia jadi harus terburu-buru untuk membuat makan malam beberapa hari ini.

Yoongi menyetujui ajakan rekannya untuk datang kembali ke studio beberapa hari kebelakang untuk melakukan kerjasamanya secara _face to face_ bersama orang label musik. Tetapi Yoongi memutuskan untuk tak membicarakannya pada Jimin karena Yoongi pikir kegiatannya ini hanya akan berlangsung tidak sampai seminggu dan semuanya selesai. Ia kembali bekerja lebih santai seperti biasa. Jadi Yoongi pikir ia tak perlu membicarakan hal ini dan ia tetap bisa membawa Minki bekerja bersamanya.

.

Jimin menyelimuti Minki dengan selimut biru langitnya setelah anak itu benar-benar tertidur di bahu Jimin. Minki tertidur pulas dengan cepat, sepertinya ia benar-benar puas bermain seharian.

Jimin tersenyum menatap buah hatinya yang terlelap. Sama seperti Yoongi yang selalu gemas menatap pipinya, begitu pula dengan Jimin yang juga merasa gemas. Ia lalu megecup dahi Minki dengan sayang dan menepuk pelan selimut di dadanya.

"Selamat malam, Minki." Bisik Jimin sebelum sekali lagi mengecup gemas pipinya tanpa membuat Minki terbangun.

Jimin segera beranjak dan mematikan lampu utama kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur di kamar Minki. Jimin lalu keluar dari sana dan hanya menutup pintunya setengah agar mereka lebih mudah menghampiri Minki jika anak itu tiba-tiba terbangun.

Jimin kemudian berjalan keluar sembari melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang terlihat masih berada di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Yoongi—"

"Tu—tunggu sebentar, _Dad_! Sebentar lagi makanannya siap—ukh." Yoongi buru-buru mematikan kompornya dan membawa panci berisi sup _kimchi_ hangat itu keatas meja makan dimana ada Jimin yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursinya. Yoongi lalu ikut duduk di kursi lainnya dan mengusap dahinya menghela napas lega karena makan malam sudah disiapkannya. "Apa Minki sudah tidur?"

Jimin hanya menatap tajam Yoongi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi atau untuk menyentuh makanannya. Entah apa arti tatapan itu yang pasti Yoongi hanya dibuat mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jim? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Didi." Ucap Jimin datar. Tanpa senyuman cerianya seperti biasa.

Yoongi terlihat menghela napas kembali. "Tidak bisakah kau mengisi perutmu lebih dulu? Aku akan mendengarkannya setelah kau makan dan mandi."

Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin bilang ingin bicara, pemuda itu pasti ingin membicarakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya dan membiarkannya berbicara dengan perut lapar bukanlah hal yang baik. Yah, setidaknya Yoongi tak membiarkan Jimin kelaparan semalaman.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, aku ingin makan didekatmu dan suapi aku." Mendadak Jimin mulai merajuk. Terkadang Yoongi masih dibuat saja terheran dengan setiap perubahan sikap suami bocahnya itu.

Yoongi memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Jimin, kau pikir dirimu ini Minki yang—"

"Kalau tak mau aku takkan makan malam dan biarkan saja aku mati kelaparan." Jimin bersiap akan meninggalkan kursi makannya kalau saja ia tak melihat Yoongi yang cepat-cepat menjulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"Baiklah tuan Park Pemalas yang terhormat, malam ini akan kusuapi dan jangan banyak tingkah!" Yoongi berucap dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya lalu menatap Jimin sebal.

Jimin hanya tersenyum senang berhasil menggoda istrinya dan segera menyambut Yoongi dalam pangkuannya.

Oh, minta disuapi versi Jimin adalah meminta Yoongi untuk menyuapinya dengan Yoongi yang duduk diatas pangkuannya lalu Jimin bisa mengusel-usel memeluk punggung Yoongi untuk berbagi kehangatan.

.

Tetapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan yang ada ketika hanya berdua dengan istri tercintanya. Lihat saja tingkahnya setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan Yoongi yang menyuapinya, Jimin sudah mengambil alih posisi Yoongi dalam pangkuannya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Menyambutnya dengan sebuah pagutan yang tak akan membuat Yoongi mampu untuk menolaknya.

Jimin bisa merasakan lengan Yoongi yang mulai meremas-remas kemeja kerja yang masih dipakainya, membuatnya terlihat semakin berantakan selagi Jimin tetap mengulum bibir bawah Yoongi dengan gemas dan basah.

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," Jimin tiba-tiba melepas pagutannya dimana Yoongi yang mulai terbuai dalam ciumannya bersama Jimin. Yoongi membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk menemukan Jimin yang kembali menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang menelisik mencoba untuk membaca seluruh pikiran istrinya. Tatapan yang ingin memahami apa saja yang terlukis di hatinya. Memastikan Jimin seorang yang menempatinya disana atau sekedar ingin memahami seluruh kesenangan dan kesedihan yang pernah hadir di hatinya.

Tak nyaman dengan Jimin yang terus menatapnya seperti itu membuat Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang segera menabrakkan kedua belah bibirnya dengan milik Jimin dan berusaha tenggelam disana. Yoongi tak tahan Jimin menatapnya seolah sedang ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga. Maka Yoongi segera mengajaknya berciuman untuk membuat apa isi kepala yang dipikirkan oleh Jimin saat ini buyar begitu saja.

Tetapi Jimin menghentikan Yoongi untuk melepas pagutannya lalu kembali menatap tajam Yoongi dengan nafas yang agak memburu. Kini mencoba menyelami kedua manik sewarna lelehan cokelat di kedua mata sipit sayu itu.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Yoongi yang masih duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Jangan kecewakan aku."

Yoongi hanya bisa balas menatap Jimin sayu. Ia tak membalas perkataan Jimin dan kembali memagut bibir Jimin untuk semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada suaminya. Yoongi tak ingin banyak bicara. Yoongi hanya berharap kalau dirinya tetap dicintai oleh Jimin dan... takkan mengecewakannya.

Jimin balas memagut bibir tipis candu kesayangannya itu dengan menghisapinya pelan namun berbekas. Perlahan namun mampu membuat bibir Yoongi merekah karenanya. Jimin terus melakukannya pada setiap bagian bibir Yoongi tanpa terlewati dan juga membiarkan Yoongi membalas mengulum bibirnya dengan gerakan yang lebih lembut dan menggoda.

Lengan Jimin mulai bergerilya di tubuh Yoongi, berjalan kesana-kemari di punggung sempit itu sebelum berhenti di depan dadanya. Jimin meraba dada Yoongi dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang memutar diatas tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras di dada Yoongi yang masih berlapiskan kaus putih tipisnya, membuat pemuda manis itu semakin memeluk leher Jimin erat dan memperdalam ciumannya untuk mengerang di mulut Jimin ketika suaminya mulai memelintir kedua _nipple_ di dadanya secara bersamaan dari luar bajunya.

Jimin dengan tidak rela melepas ciumannya dengan Yoongi dikala ia merasa perlu menarik lepas kaus yang dipakai Yoongi dibuangnya begitu saja keatas lantai dapur. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang bertelanjang dada itu sebentar hanya untuk membuat bibirnya mengering dan tanpa banyak basa-basi Jimin segera menerjang dada putih yang selalu terasa mulus itu.

Yoongi mengerang dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jimin yang 'memakan' dadanya. Jimin dengan tidak sabaran menghisap _nipple_ kiri Yoongi dengan kencang. Yoongi sampai memeluk kepala Jimin didadanya untuk membuat pemuda itu semakin dalam menghisapnya disana.

"Uhh... Jiminh." 

Jimin tak berhenti menghisap disana seperti bayi rakus yang menyusu pada ibunya, ia juga menggunakan lengannya yang menganggur untuk menarik-narik _nipple_ satunya dan lengan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk meremas milik Yoongi di bawah sana yang masih terbungkus lengkap oleh celana pendek rumahannya yang akan Jimin singkirkan sekarang juga.

Merasa puas Jimin membuat dada Yoongi membengkak dan melukiskan ciuman panas disana, Jimin naik untuk menanamkan ciuman lain di leher putih Yoongi yang masih polos dan bersih. Sangat mengundang Jimin untuk mewarnainya.

Yoongi pun tak tinggal diam. Lengannya mencoba untuk mempreteli kancing kemeja kerja milik Jimin untuk ia lepas satu per satu meskipun lengannya bergetar karena Jimin yang sedang melukiskan ciuman panas di tubuhnya membuat Yoongi tak fokus untuk melakukan apapun.

Jimin menjilati salah satu ceruk leher Yoongi dengan gemas, rasanya sedikit asin karena kulit Yoongi yang agak berkeringat. Tetapi Jimin menyukai hal itu. Baginya Yoongi akan terus terasa manis di bibirnya. Apalagi ketika Jimin menggigit dan menghisapnya sekaligus dengan kencang lalu—

"Jimin- _ahhh_."

—Yoongi akan mendesah mendapatkan warna baru di kulit lehernya. Tanda ciuman favorit Jimin yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu semalam.

Masih tetap sibuk dengan membuat _kissmark_ di leher Yoongi, Jimin juga sibuk membuka celana Yoongi untuk menelanjanginya sekarang. Ia sudah cukup terangsang dengan permainan _foreplay_ nya dan Jimin juga yakin tanpa perlu bertanya pada Yoongi karena sudah pasti ia sangat terangsang mengingat Jimin yang dapat merasakan milik Yoongi di tangannya,

"Uh—huh Jimin, lepassh." Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin untuk menjauh dari lehernya. Jimin yang tidak ingin menjauh dari leher Yoongi itu terpaksa harus menghentikan aksinya membuat banyak _kissmark_ di leher mulus itu untuk kemudian menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali mengganggu kesenanganku, _aish_." Jimin terlihat kesal dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap pipi Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku harus mencuci piringmu lebih dulu. Aku tidak mau cucian piring numpuk besok pagi." Keluh Yoongi lalu beranjak turun dari pangkuan Jimin untuk membereskan meja makan dengan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang bulat karena Jimin berhasil melepas semua pakaiannya.

Jimin lalu menyeringai kemudian. "Nakal, ingin menggodaku dengan mencuci piring sambil bertelanjang, _eoh_?"

Yoongi hanya diam tak menjawab lalu membawa semua cucian piring kotor diatas meja makan ke wastafel yang menyatu dengan konter dapur. Wajahnya yang memerah sayu membuat Jimin gemas melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi menunda kegiatan intim mereka hanya untuk mencuci piring.

Jimin tak tinggal diam, ia ikut menghampiri Yoongi yang mulai menyalakan keran air dan memulai untuk mencuci piring.

"Sayang..." Jimin mulai menjalarkan kedua tangannya ke depan perut Yoongi yang telanjang, memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin juga mulai mendaratkan bibirnya untuk melumeri bahu Yoongi dengan lidah lihainya.

Yoongi mencoba untuk diam walaupun sentuhan Jimin sungguh menggetarkan tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan Jimin tentang sebelum makan malam tadi, dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Jimin lupa dengan niat awalnya adalah menikmati waktu berdua yang akan berujung dengan bersenggama.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tahu aku tak suka diabaikan." Jimin menyeret ciumannya dari bahu Yoongi sampai ke tengkuknya hingga membuatnya meremang di bawah bibir Jimin, juga membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin bergetar dan gerakan menyuci piringnya melemah, Jimin menyeringai merasakan hal itu.

"Ahhh." Yoongi mendesah sepelan mungkin, ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus menyelesaikan cucian piringnya. "Hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara, Jimmhh."

Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya di tengkuk Yoongi mendengar lelaki manis kesayangannya itu mendesah kecil.

"Kalau begitu buat aku bungkam." Jimin berucap menantang. Masih memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan kini menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil itu. Menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan cucian piring terakhirnya.

Yoongi berbalik setelah menyelesaikan seluruh cucian piringnya dan membasuh kedua lengannya. Ia berbalik menghadap Jimin lalu menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih basah. Membuat Jimin terpejam merasakan dinginnya telapak tangan penuh cinta milik istrinya.

"Jimin...?" Yoongi bernada begitu lembut.

Jimin membuka matanya kemudian jantungnya dibuat begitu berdegup melompat-lompat di dadanya mendapati Yoongi menatapnya begitu syahdu. Tatapan yang hanya akan ditunjukkannya pada Jimin di saat-saat mereka hanya ada berdua.

Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dan menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat kearahnya sampai Yoongi mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. "Kau tahu?" 

"Tahu apa, sayang?" Jimin mengusap punggung telanjang Yoongi dari atas ke bawah dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Sampai kedua tangannya mendarat di bokong padat milik Yoongi, ia mengangkatnya untuk membuat Yoongi berada di gendongan koalanya.

Yoongi sempat tersentak dan mendesah begitu Jimin mengangkatnya dalam gendongan yang mengharuskanYoongi untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan kedua kakinya yang membuat daerah selatannya bergesekkan kasar dengan serat kain katun yang masih lengkap dipakai oleh Jimin.

"Kau tahu Jimin... kau tahu, bodoh." Yoongi lalu tak membiarkan Jimin protes kembali dengan membungkam mulut Jimin dengan ciumannya. Meraup bibir penuh yang tak pernah bosan mengatakan kata cinta padanya.

Jimin semakin memperdalam ciuman itu merasakan gerakan Yoongi yang terasa lebih agresif dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Jimin hampir saja kewalahan denganYoongi yang mencoba mendominasi mulutnya dan lidah manis itu menari-nari mengajak Jimin untuk bersilat lidah dengan panas.

Sembari tetap memanaskan suasana intim berdua, Jimin membawa Yoongi dalam gendongan koalanya kearah kamar mereka. Membawa Yoongi yang sibuk meraup bibir Jimin itu ke atas ranjang kesayangan mereka. Oh tidak, kali ini Jimin sedang tidak ingin menjatuhkan Yoongi di tengah ranjangnya, ia ingin Yoongi melihat dirinya sendiri ketika bercumbu dengannya, menatap bagaimana mereka bersenggama dengan panas. Jimin ingin mereka bisa saling menyaksikan kegiatan penuh cinta malam ini. Jimin ingin Yoongi bercermin.

Jimin melepaskan pagutan serta gendongannya untuk menidurkan Yoongi di tepi ranjang. Benar-benar di ujung ranjang bagian depan yang bahkan membuat sebelah kaki dan lengan Yoongi terjuntai di tepian ranjang. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya, apalagi kini Jimin beranjak untuk membuka pintu lemari baju mereka lebar-lebar.

"Jimin—"

"Ssst," Jimin segera berbalik pada Yoongi dan mencegahnya bangkit dari tepian ranjang untuk tetap pada posisinya. "Kau bisa lihat dirimu di cermin kita?"

Yoongi menoleh ke kanan dalam posisi tiduran di tepian ranjang itu lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa kedua pipinya semakin memanas. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri secara jelas yang bertelanjang bulat diatas ranjang. Dari cermin lemari itu pula ia melihat Jimin yang kini mulai melepas pakaian kerjanya satu per satu dengan tetap menatap lekat Yoongi tanpa lepas atau berkedip sedikitpun.

"Jimin..." panggil Yoongi pelan, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin namun justru tatapan seduktif Jimin yang ia dapatkan. Belum lagi menatapnya yang kini telah benar-benar melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Meskipun Yoongi terlampau sering melihat Jimin tanpa sehelai benang apapun di tubuhnya, tetap saja Yoongi dibuat terasa haus dan harus membasahi tenggorokannya dengan saliva melihat setiap inchi bagian tubuh Jimin yang dengan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yoongi terangsang hebat.

Jimin mulai memanjati ranjang dan memayungi Yoongi dengan tubuh polosnya, "Ada apa, sayang?". Lalu pemuda itu mulai menyerang dada Yoongi kembali.

" _Eungh_..." Yoongi malah menyahutinya dengan desahan.

Jimin menjadi semakin semangat mendengarnya untuk mengemut tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang itu. Dengan posisi Yoongi yang berbaring dibawahnya, Jimin semakin mudah untuk menjelajahkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas tubuh mulus favoritnya itu.

Yoongi hanya bisa memeluk leher Jimin dan membiarkan pemuda diatasnya itu melakukan apa yang ia mau. Yoongi tahu malam ini akan berakhir seperti apa. Dan memang inilah yang Yoongi inginkan agar Jimin melupakan pertanyaannya.

"Lakukanlah, Jim. Kau selalu membuatku menunggu." Keluh Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah bersemu yang sudah sayu itu dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Ia lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Yoongi sebentar membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil begitu manis. "Maaf, tetapi aku suka melihatmu hanya menunggu untukku."

Yoongi semakin bersemu. Apalagi ketika ketika Jimin semakin menurunkan tubuhnya untuk semakin menempel diatas tubuh Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah menunggu orang lain selain diriku, Yoongi- _ah_." Bisik Jimin kemudian sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan mulut kecil Yoongi ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Yoongi segera mengeratkan pelukannya untuk membuat Jimin semakin dekat padanya, memeluknya seolah enggan membuat Jimin menjauh sedikitpun.

.

Jimin tahu seluruh titik sensitif di tubuh istrinya, semakin sering mereka berhubungan intim, Jimin semakin tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyenangkan Yoongi dengan tindakannya. Seperti saat ini, Jimin sedang mencoba menanamkan ciuman apinya di perut bawah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengerang keenakan karena ketika Jimin mulai menciuminya disana, dagunya yang tajam akan menyentuh kesejatian Yoongi yang kini sudah sangat tegang meminta untuk Jimin menyelimuti miliknya dengan mulut itu.

"Jiminnnh..." Yoongi meremas pasrah rambut hitam Jimin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati pergerakan Jimin dibawah sana. Cukup tersiksa karena Jimin juga memainkan jari gemuknya di pintu masuk Yoongi dengan hanya mengelus-elusnya.

"Hm?" Jimin memainkan lidahnya semakin menurun dari perut Yoongi menuju kesejatiannya, tetapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia tak menggoda Yoongi untuk membuatnya memohon padanya. Jimin hanya mengitari milik Yoongi dengan lidahnya sampai membuat Yoongi mengerang tersiksa.

"Jimin... _ukh_." Yoongi mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya tak nyaman. Lengannya mendorong-dorong kepala Jimin tak sabar untuk lelaki itu memasukkan miliknya ke mulut penggoda yang selalu Yoongi sukai.

"Wow santai, _mommy_. Kau ingin mulutku dulu atau jariku dulu, hm?" tawar Jimin, ia masih sibuk mengelusi manhole Yoongi yang rasanya sudah berkedut meminta Jimin masuki. Tetapi Jimin lebih memilih menggodanya saat ini meski dirinya juga tak tahan untuk memasuki Yoongi.

Yoongi berkedut emosi mendengar panggilan seperti itu. Terlebih Jimin masih saja berbasa-basi untuk menawari hal seperti itu. "Panggil aku dengan benar!"

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya di bawah sana. "Tidak mau, _mommy_ Mingi. Jadi ingin mulutku dulu atau jariku—" 

"Semuanya, Jim! Jangan menggoda— _kuhh ehm_."

Yoongi yang memprotes itu akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah ketika Jimin benar-benar memasukkan penis Yoongi ke mulutnya dan dua jari gemuknya memaksa masuk kedalam _manhole_ nya yang panas. Jimin tak pernah main-main apalagi menolak permintaan Yoongi ketika istrinya bilang 'semuanya'. Membiarkan Yoongi mendapati _double_ servis yang menyenangkannya.

Entah mulut Jimin memang beracun atau Yoongi yang kelewat bergairah, kehangatan yang mulut Jimin berikan pada mulutnya benar-benar membuat Yoongi melayang. _Precum_ nya datang dengan deras di mulut suaminya. Belum lagi ditambah dua jari Jimin yang mengaduk _manhole_ nya dengan begitu lembut yang menyiksa. Rasanya Yoongi ingin segera menelan milik Jimin saja dalam lubangnya.

"Jiminghh~"

Jimin senang bukan main setiap mendengar Yoongi mendesah karenanya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tegang dan sangat siap untuk menggagahi Yoongi. Ia takkan pernah menyesal menahan ereksinya demi kepuasan ke permainan inti bersama Yoongi.

Selalu ada sensasi berbeda di setiap malam mereka bersenggama. Yoongi hanya tak habis pikir kenapa rasanya semenyenangkan dan semendebarkan ini ketika ia menoleh kearah cermin besar dari lemari yang Jimin buka itu. Yoongi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang tak bisa menahan desahannya dengan mulut terbuka dan Jimin yang sedang asyik bersemangat mengulumi milik Yoongi dibawah sana. Kepalanya yang naik – turun dengan teratur membuat tempo desiran darah dalam diri Yoongi mengalir semakin cepat dan membawa Yoongi untuk mencapai puncak putih yang akan membuatnya berteriak nikmat.

Jimin semakin mempercepat tempo hisapannya pada milik Yoongi yang mulai bergetar pelan dalam mulutnya dan Jimin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat sampai Yoongi datang dalam mulutnya. Jimin sedang ingin menelan manisnya sang istri.

"Umm, Jimin... aku— _ukh_." Yoongi semakin menekan kepala Jimin untuk membuatnya semakin dalam menghisap dirinya. Gerakan jemari Jimin yang mengaduknya pun membuat Yoongi semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian setelah hisapan panjang dari Jimin sampai kedua pipinya mengempis, Yoongi menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut Jimin.

" _Ahh_ ~" desahan panjang yang terasa nikmat itu mengiringi keluarnya orgasme Yoongi. Jimin sibuk menelan cairannya di bawah sana dan tak lupa membaginya pada telapak tangannya setelah ia melepas kulumannya yang hebat. Jimin bahkan sampai mengurut penis Yoongi untuk benar-benar memastikan orgasmenya sampai habis ditangannya dan juga membuat kesejatian yang tak lebih besar dari Jimin itu bangkit kembali.

Jimin tentu saja bangkit dan duduk di hadapan kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka lebar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya yang kini melumeri kejantanannya sendiri dengan cairan milik Yoongi yang tak di telannya. Ia mengurut sendiri penisnya dengan menatap Yoongi tajam penuh nafsu yang membumbung dalam kedua pancaran matanya.

Sedangkan Yoongi tak dibuat bernapas lega setelah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Jimin tetap membuat gairahnya kembali terbangun dengan hanya menatap Jimin yang mengocok dirinya sendiri di hadapan Yoongi. Oh, lihatlah wajah suaminya yang menatap Yoongi seolah memberinya peringatan untuk tak menolak keinginannya. Apalagi melihat raut wajah menantang dengan sudut bibir yang teraliri cairan putih yang Yoongi tahu itu adalah miliknya. Membuat Jimin semakin membakar gairahnya saat itu juga.

"Seksi..." Yoongi bergumam sangat pelan dengan wajah memerah sayu yang berantakan itu menatap Jimin penuh kekaguman.

Tetapi telinga Jimin tak luput untuk mendengar kalimat dari bibir merekah milik Yoongi. Jimin segera saja menindih Yoongi kembali dan mengarahkan kejantanan ereksinya yang sudah ia lumasi dengan cairan milik Yoongi itu tepat di depan _manhole_ nya, bersiap untuk menggagahi Yoongi.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, Yoongi- _ah_." Jimin berbisik menggoda dengan tubuhnya yang agak menindih Yoongi itu kini ia menciumi sebelah pipi Yoongi. sesekali menjilatinya seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Emm..." Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam, kedua lengannya meremas-remas bisep milik Jimin yang Yoongi rasa semakin padat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jimin hanya tetap menjilati dan menghisapi kecil kulit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. Ia pun dengan isengnya menggesekkan penisnya hanya di pintu masuk lubang Yoongi. Membuat pemuda manis dibawahnya semakin mengerang ingin Jimin segera memasukinya. Yoongi bahkan sampai mengangkat pinggulnya kearah Jimin. "Katakan lagi, _mommy_... setelah itu aku akan menggagahimu sampai puas malam ini."

Yoongi tak peduli lagi dengan Jimin yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang ia tak suka. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah Jimin merasukinya sesegera mungkin. " _Se—sexy_ ,"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Coba katakan sekali dan panggil aku _daddy_." Jimin semakin gemas dan ingin menggodanya sekali lagi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin kesal karena permintaannya, tetapi Jimin yang mendapati tatapan seperti itu malah terkekeh gemas karenanya.

" _Se—sexy daddy eummh~_ "

Tetapi Yoongi tetap menuruti permintaannya dan membuat Jimin saat itu juga tanpa ragu melesakkan kejantanannya merasuki Yoongi tanpa jeda dan dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ahh!" Yoongi agak menjerit dan lengannya yang meremas bisep Jimin menjadi mencakar bahu Jimin dengan gemas. Walaupun bukan pertamakalinya, tetap saja Yoongi merasa kesakitan melahap penis ereksi milik Jimin.

Jimin segera menenangkan Yoongi dengan ciuman hangatnya yang selembut sutra. Ia melumat pelan bibir Yoongi agar istri tersayangnya itu merasa terobati dan membiarkan kejantanannya terbiasa dalam lubang Yoongi sebelum Jimin menggenjotinya.

Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin dengan memejamkan kedua matanya meski ada airmatanya yang sempat terjatuh dari kelopak indahnya.

Jimin tetap menciumnya sampai Yoongi merasa rileks dan tidak kaku. Lalu ketika Yoongi melepas ciuman lembutnya, Jimin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu, jangan mengecewakanku. _Saranghae_..." bisik Jimin begitu mesra sebelum akhirnya ia menarik jauh miliknya untuk kemudian kembali menghujam Yoongi yang membuat keduanya mendesah bersama merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara itu.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi jadi memikirkan kenapa malam ini Jimin sering mengatakan untuk tidak mengecewakannya. Yoongi jadi takut.

Tetapi Yoongi segera melupakannya karena Jimin kembali bergerak dan kini semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk memasuki Yoongi di bawah sana.

.

"Jim... Jiminnh~ unghh teruuus~"

Jimin juga hafal titik sensitif terdalam milik Yoongi. Malam ini ia juga berhasil menyentuhnya dan membuat Yoongi terus mendesahkan namanya. Jimin tentu saja semakin bersemangat menggenjotinya sampai membuat Yoongi mengacak seprai tepian ranjangnya karena gerakan panas mereka.

Meskipun Yoongi tahu ia sudah merasakannya bersama Jimin, tetapi mengulang kegiatan yang sama seperti ini bersama suami yang lebih muda daripadanya itu membuat Yoongi tak pernah bosan merasakannya. Ia hanya merasakan bahwa ketika Jimin melakukannya, ia merasa begitu dimiliki oleh Jimin dan membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda itu.

Yoongi tak bisa berhenti mendesah di setiap gerakan yang Jimin berikan di dalam rektumnya, mulai dari ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menatap bayangannya dari cermin yang memantulkan Jimin yang sedang merasukinya, sampai ia kini saling bertatapan dan bertukar desahan serta napas berat bersama Jimin seperti malam ini terasa lebih panjang dari malam biasanya.

Jimin sampai menahan orgasme Yoongi yang akan datang dengan menutup jalan keluarnya karena ia sendiri sedang berusaha untuk mencapai kepuasan yang sama. Yoongi dibuat agak kewalahan karenanya yang membuat Jimin semakin menyentaknya dalam dan keras. Lalu ketika Yoongi melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan dan membuat penisnya bertabrakan dengan perut _abs_ milik Jimin, Yoongi bisa merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang semakin membesar dan berkedut panas di dalam rektumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin sampai di puncak orgasmenya.

"Aku datang, Yoongi- _ahh~_ "

Jimin menggeram dan mendesah puas selagi ia memberikan Yoongi tusukan terakhir sedalam mungkin untuk menembakkan cairan cintanya memenuhi istrinya tanpa bersisa. Jimin juga memeluk Yoongi yang melepas orgasme keduanya itu membasahi kedua perut mereka.

Jimin lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuh istrinya untuk berada diatas Jimin.

Yoongi agak tersentak karena tindakan Jimin, tetapi akhirnya ia menikmatinya dan memeluk tubuh berotot itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. Mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menenangkan untuk Yoongi dengar.

"Kau hebat sekali, sayang." Jimin bernapas agak terengah dan mengusap rambut lembab Yoongi di dadanya untuk merapikannya. Yoongi terlihat tenang sekali berada diatas tubuhnya seperti anak kucing yang sedang mencari kehangatan.

"Hmm." Yoongi hanya bergumam seadanya, wajahnya kembali merona mendengar pujian Jimin.

Jimin masih mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang, saat-saat tenang setelah bersetubuh dengan Yoongi adalah hal paling nyaman di setiap malam. "Ingin langsung tidur? Tidak ingin membersihkan diri dulu, _eoh_?"

"Tidak mau~" Yoongi merespon dengan cepat.

Jimin terkekeh gemas mendengarnya. Akhirnya Jimin memindahkan Yoongi ke tengah ranjang dan berbaring. Menghasilkan erangan tidak suka karena Yoongi harus terpisah dari posisi nyamannya diatas tubuh Jimin.

"Aku akan mengambilkan handuk hangat dan membersihkan tubuh kita. Jangan dulu tertidur." Jimin mengecup sayang kening Yoongi lalu beranjak menjauh dari ranjang.

Yoongi hanya cemberut menatap Jimin yang memungut celana boksernya kemudian berjalan menjauh keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil handuk seperti tujuannya. Hanya sebentar sampai Jimin kembali dan benar-benar membawa handuk hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Yoongi hanya untuk membuat istrinya itu bisa tertidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Yoongi merona dengan setiap perlakuan Jimin, inilah mengapa ia tak bisa untuk menjauh dari Jimin yang selalu memberinya perhatian sekecil ini. Yoongi selalu menemukan alasan untuknya semakin mencintai Jimin.

Selesai Jimin membersihkan Yoongi dengan cepat, ia lalu ikut berbaring bersama Yoongi dan menarik selimut agar mereka saling bergelung di dalamnya. Berbagi kehangatan untuk tidur malam sampai menyambut hari esok. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam dadanya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan bernyanyi untuk membuatmu tertidur." Jimin mengusapi sayang punggung Yoongi. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam untuk mengurangi rasa pegal Yoongi katanya.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Aku takut bermimpi buruk selalu mendengar nyanyianmu setiap malam." Lalu mengejek Jimin yang sebenarnya memiliki arti kebalikannya; Yoongi selalu suka setiap Jimin bernyanyi untuk menemaninya tidur.

Jimin sangat mengerti kekasih dan belahan jiwanya itu. Maka sembari Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dalam selimut yang nyaman dan tetap mengusap sayang punggung Yoongi, ia mulai bernyanyi.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengarkan nyanyian Jimin dengan irama detak jantungnya yang menenangkan untuk Yoongi dan membuatnya semakin mengantuk untuk mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Jimin yang terbangun dengan semangat. Hari ini ia terlampau semangat sampai ia sendiri lupa bahwa hari ini dirinya harus pergi bekerja. Mengingat hal itu, Jimin jadi kembali lesu. Rasanya ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya saja bersama Yoongi.

Tetapi Jimin yang berniat untuk kembali tidur dengan memeluk Yoongi itu tiba-tiba harus terkaget karena Yoongi sudah memelototinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, Park Jimin?!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pagi yang sibuk dengan Yoongi yang harus mengurusi semuanya. Jimin hanya membantu sebisanya—kebanyakan malah merecoki Yoongi. Ditambah celotehan berisik Minki yang menambah suasana pagi menjadi lebih ceria.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : hola! Kapan lagi coba bisa update malem jumat hihihi.

Omong-omong masih mabok Agust D nih, liriknya mantap sekali :" bagaimana menurut kalian? Badass? Super badass? Cute badass? Super cute badass? Mega cute badass? Atau kita ganti posisi aja Yoongi yang menyeme—oke, lupakan. Saya anti kalo yang gitu :"D wkwk

Meski sebegitu kerennya Min Yoongi, semuanya tetap dukung dia apa-adanya dan jangan lupakan OT7 heuheueheu.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan yang berkomentar kemarin! Selalu saya baca semuanya sebagai penyemangat disini :') 

Panda Item | Dyah Cho | whalme160700 | btssvt | Jimsnoona | Jii121707 | minyoonlovers | Viyomi | Rizuku | MinJiSu | Dessy574 | Yourdream | INDRIARMY | Lee Jinie | HelloLSn | Fujimoto Yumi | Linkz account | chriseume | Guest | peachpetals | TyaWuryWK | MINSEPHINEPARK9995 | fan . girl . shoot | AzalleaFay | XiaYuweLiu | gbrlchnerklhn | exoinmylove | applecrushx | VampireDPS | syubsyubchim | Guest | Dedee5671 | Song Hyura | Guest | CandytoPuppy | KSY | PeaNdut | BabyByunie | jeonsbae | wulancho95 | Siska Yairawati Putri | yymin | Chocokim Cullinan | Guesteu | ravoletta | Jang Taeyoung | K-AYP's | MiniMinyoonMini | Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong | she3nn0 | Jimiestry | Silviadlv | dianafaizy | restika . dwii07 | miparkland.

With love and respect,

;3

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jimin menggerutu pergi bekerja. Entahlah hari ini Yoongi sedang berada dalam kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi. Ia bahkan lebih keras daripada ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sekolah dahulu ketika ia sedang malas-malasnya; begitu pikir Jimin.

Tetapi mengingat yang pagi tadi itu benar-benar membuat Jimin semakin mencintai istrinya meski Jimin diomeli habis-habisan karena ia merecokinya saat di dapur. Memang ia tak akan pernah menyesali pernah meniduri Yoongi sampai hamil— _emm_ maksudnya menikahinya sampai sekarang. Yoongi memanglah istri ideal yang sangat tepat baginya. Kalau begini caranya 'kan Jimin jadi selalu betah di rumah, sayangnya ia harus bekerja kalau ingin keluarga kecilnya lebih bahagia.

Omong-omong tentang bekerja, hari ini Jimin sedang tak terlalu sibuk. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan pembayaran asuransi tahunan milik perusahaan dan membuatnya harus keluar kantor. Itu artinya Jimin bisa bebas kemanapun setelah mengerjakan tugasnya yang satu ini di tempat asuransi negara. Jimin bisa pulang tak lama setelah jam makan siang ditambah besok adalah _weekend_ yang selalu ia nantikan setiap minggunya. Hari ini adalah hari jumat yang baik! Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi dan Minki untuk pergi ke Busan mengunjungi orangtua mereka sore ini juga bila perlu.

Tetapi sebelum itu mari biarkan Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan tenang dan ceria kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

Jimin berdecak melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Si anak sulung keluarga Kim yang sedang liburan di negeri paman Sam sana sedang mencoba untuk melakukan panggilan padanya. Dan yang membuat Jimin semakin mencibir padanya adalah sahabat seperjuangannya itu melakukan panggilan lewat layanan _Line Free Call_.

" _Yeobeoseyeo_ , Tuan Kim yang tidak modal." Jimin akhirnya menjawab panggilan dari Taehyung itu. Ia menyambungkan panggilannya lewat _bluetooth_ mobil dan kini tetap fokus meneliti jalanan menikung di dalam basemen sebuah gedung. Jimin sudah menyetir secepat yang ia bisa setelah mendapatkan tugasnya ketika ia datang ke kantor tadi.

Terdengar kekehan yang bisa Jimin bayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa itu. " _Hehehe bagaimana kabarmu, papa muda?"_

"Kim, _please_. Pasti ada hal yang kau inginkan saat ini." Ujar Jimin tanpa basa-basi.

Terdengar kekehan kembali disana. " _Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Jim._ "

Jimin hanya mendengus mendengarnya, ia lalu segera menemukan _spot_ untuk memarkirkan mobilnya disana.

" _Kau sedang apa sih, Park? Jawab aku dong._ "

"Aku sedang parkir."

" _Hoo~ Minki ada di mobilmu juga? Aku rindu padanya~_ "

"Hah kau gila, aku sedang bekerja. Minki tentu saja berada di rumah, bodoh."

" _Apaan? Sekarang sudah malam dan—astaga! Aku lupa kalau kita berada di belahan bumi yang berbeda!_ " Taehyung terdengar ribut sendiri dan Jimin hanya bisa memutarkan bola mata saat itu juga.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus kalau kau tetap saja sebodoh ini." Jimin mengejek. Ia sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya namun ia tetap disana untuk melayani pembicaraan sahabatnya.

" _Sialan kau, Park."_ Taehyung mengumpatinya dari Amerika.

"Kapan kau pulang, _Byuntae_? Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh dari Amerika untukku dan Minki ya."

" _Haaah kalau bukan demi anakmu yang lucu itu aku tak akan memberikan apapun untukmu!"_

Jimin tertawa mendengar penuturannya. "Hei, jangan lupa siapa yang berjasa membuat anak selucu itu, Park Jimin tampan seantero Korea Selatan."

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mendengus di seberang sana. " _Semoga kenarsisanmu itu tak menurun pada Minki._ "

Jimin hanya tertawa puas. "Kalau begitu aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Sepulang nanti aku akan menghubungimu bersama Minki. Dah."

Jimin kemudian memutuskan sambungan panggilan itu secara sepihak tanpa mendengar balasan apapun dari Taehyung. Tak peduli sahabatnya itu mengumpatinya nun jauh disana. Ia hanya segera mencari pintu masuk menuju kantor asuransi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Yoongi memandikan Minki sebelum membawanya pergi seperti kemarin. Jam tiga sore mereka akan berangkat. Semoga hari ini Yoongi bisa melakukannya dengan lancar seperti kemarin. Karena menurutnya, pekerjaannya bersama penulis perusahaanlabel musik atas itu akan berakhir hari ini. Jikalau hasilnya sukses, Yoongi akan di kontrak dan akan mendapat bayaran di setiap _beats_ yang dibuatnya untuk mereka. Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi senang bukan main. Itu artinya ia bisa menyalurkan hobinya menjadi sesuatu hal yang dapat dihargai oleh orang lain. Ia bisa membuat studionya sendiri di apartemennya bersama Jimin tanpa perlu meninggalkan Minki seperti ini nantinya. Bukankan itu suatu pencapaian yang cukup bagus daripada kemampuannya tersia-siakan, bukan?

Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Yoongi.

Minki memang dibawa Yoongi, tetapi lelaki manis itu lebih memilih tempat penitipan anak atau _Daycare_ sebagai alternatifnya selama ia bekerja di kafe studio bersama rekan yang lainnya. Yoongi sudah observasi juga sebelumnya tempat dimana ia bisa menitipkan Minki dengan aman sekaligus tempat yang bisa memberikannya edukasi dini padanya. Karena Yoongi pikir, ia tak bisa terus menitipkan Minki pada Taehyung ataupun Seokjin dan Jungkook, Yoongi tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya Minki belajar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar dan bisa mengenal teman-teman barunya. _Toh_ , Yoongi akan menjemput Minki tidak sampai empat jam kemudian.

Hari pertama Yoongi mencoba _Daycare_ tak jauh juga dari kafe itu sebenarnya cukup membuat Yoongi takut dan kewalahan. Minki sangat rewel dan tidak mau di tinggal Yoongi barang sebentarpun. Anak itu akan menangis dan terus menangis karena Yoongi tak berada di sisinya. Tetapi menurut _Noona_ penjaga _Daycare_ itu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal biasa. Anak belum terbiasa berpisah dari ibunya karena belum bisa menerima suasana baru untuknya beradaptasi, ia juga mengatakan bahwa 'menyekolahkan' Minki seperti ini bukan hal yang buruk namun patut dilakukan agar anak terbiasa untuk tak terlalu bergantung pada ibunya. Yoongi langsung memahami itu dan ia menyetujui _Daycare_ tersebut setelah melakukan pendaftaran disana untuk mempercayakan Minki selama beberapa jam ditinggal olehnya. Yoongi juga tak perlu khawatir tentang fasilitasnya untuk Minki makan, minum, mengganti diaper, bahkan sampai tidur siang. Karena tempat khusus penitipan anak ini dikhususkan untuk anak-anak batita dan ada kelas-kelasnya juga. Yoongi bahkan sempat melihat teman-teman baru Minki yang tak sampai sepuluh anak-anak menggemaskan.

Jadi Yoongi pikir, ini adalah pilihan tepat baginya. Sayangnya ada sedikit kesalahan yang tanpa ia sadari telah ia lakukan.

.

"Didi keu—ja? Keujaaa?" Minki berucap di gendongan Yoongi dengan bahasanya sendiri, mereka sudah sampai di _Daycare_ dan Minki masih digendong Yoongi yang kini bertanya-tanya dengan polosnya dan wajah bulat versi Jimin kecil yang begitu menggemaskan.

Yoongi tersenyum sayang pada buah hatinya lalu menurunkan Minki dan ia berjongkok untuk menatapnya begitu lembut. Tatapan yang sangat jauh berbeda daripada Yoongi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Ya, Didi harus kerja. Minki tidak boleh nakal bersama ibu guru dan teman-teman ya?"

Minki hanya terlihat berkedip mendengar penuturan kata dari Yoongi mencoba untuk mengerti namun gesturnya sungguh membuat Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum dan merasa gemas padanya.

Tak lama, ada seorang wanita muda dengan senyum ramah menghampiri Yoongi. Ia menyapa Minki begitu ceria dan membuat anak itu menoleh padanya dan ikut tersenyum. Tiga hari berada di _Daycare_ membuat Minki mampu mengenal guru barunya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Jieun- _noona_ , aku datang kembali untuk menitipkan Minki." Yoongi lalu menyerahkan Minki digendongannya pada wanita dihadapannya itu yang bertugas menjadi guru baru untuk Minki selama beberapa jam kemudian. "Kalau Minki rewel lagi segera kabari aku."

"Tenang saja, Yoon. Minki aman disini. Iya 'kan, Minki- _ah_?" Senyumnya, ia segera menggerakkan lengan Minki untuk membuatnya senang.

"Neee!" Minki menjawab dengan cepat yang segera saja membuat Yoongi tertawa, lihat betapa pintar jagoan kesayangan Jimin yang kini bahkan bisa nyaman berada di gendongan orang yang baru dikenalnya selama tiga hari.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Yoongi bersiap dan mencium pipi Minki sekilas. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Minki yang kini sudah bisa untuk tak menangis karena Yoongi tinggal. "Dadaah?"

Minki dengan lucunya melambaikan tangan pada Yoongi dengan tatapan berbinarnya yang bening memancarkan penuh kepolosan seorang anak. "Ppaaai~"

Yoongi menghela napas lega kemudian, sebenarnya ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Minki seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Untung saja Minki adalah anak yang pintar, walaupun hari pertama Yoongi benar-benar dibuat repot karena anak itu menolak ketika Yoongi tinggal, tetapi hanya dalam waktu tiga hari Minki bahkan sudah bisa terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya, banyak hal-hal kecil yang bisa Yoongi lihat bahwa Minki telah berkembang dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Kini Yoongi kembali bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kafe studionya, ia sudah mendapatkan pesan bahwa rekan kerjasama barunya ini ternyata sudah sampai terlebih dahulu disana dan kembali untuk merampungkan perjanjian mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor asusransi. Jimin pikir hal yang dilakukannya ini cukup mudah, tetapi ternyata Jimin tak memperkirakan bahwa ada antrian yang harus dilaluinya sejak pagi tadi sampai sore ini. Tetapi sekarang Jimin merasa senang karena ia akan pulang lebih awal satu jam dari biasanya. Jimin akan mengagetkan Yoongi dan memberinya kejutan untuk mengajaknya ke Busan bersama Minki sore ini juga.

.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian bukanlah sesuatu yang Jimin inginkan apalagi ia harapkan. Jimin mungkin tidak mengapa jika ketika ia sampai di apartemennya seperti saat ini Yoongi tidak membukakan pintu untuknya meski Jimin sudah memencet belnya sekalipun karena Jimin bisa masuk kapan saja karena mereka telah menyepakati kunci pengaman apartemennya dengan hari ulang tahun Yoongi. Dan hal yang menjadi masalah adalah Jimin tak terbiasa jika Yoongi tidak berada didalam apartemennya bersama Minki sekalipun. Pikiran Jimin seketika kalang kabut dan perasaan senang untuk mengajak keluarganya pergi ke Busan hilang sudah dan berganti dengan perasaan berkecamuk antara khawatir dan takut menjadi satu.

Yoongi dan Minki tak ada di rumah. Jimin mencari ke setiap sudut dan yang ditemukannya hanyalah sepi. Jimin berteriak memanggil, tetapi tak ada jawaban ataupun suara celotehan jagoan mungil yang disayangnya. Perasaan ini seperti dejà vu, Jimin pernah merasakannya beberapa waktu ke belakang ketika Yoongi pergi bersama Minki tanpa memberitahukan kabar itu padanya.

Jimin seketika menegang, apa Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa perasaannya lebih kuat dan sesak dari sebelumnya?

Jimin lalu meraih ponsel di sakunya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju parkiran bangunan apartemennya itu, wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan pandangannya menajam yang terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan emosinya sendiri. Jimin bahkan tak mempedulikan orang yang melihatnya berapi-api seperti itu. Jimin lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru kemudian membanting kencang pintunya. Ponsel yang menempel di telinganya pun ia banting begitu saja ke kursi sebelahnya dan mengerang kesal karena panggilan yang dilakukannya tidak juga tersambung dengan artian Yoongi yang menjadi sasaran nada sambung ponselnya itu tak juga mengangkat panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

Jimin kemudian segera melajukan kencang mobilnya dengan satu tujuan yang diyakininya. Dimana lagi Jimin akan mencari kalau istrinya bukan berada di tempat kumpulnya bersama teman-teman geng berisiknya itu? Jimin sangat yakin Yoongi berada disana. Jikalau sampai apa yang Jimin temukan benar bahwa Yoongi _nya_ berbohong lagi padanya dalam hal ini, Jimin tak yakin bahwa saat ini masih ada Jimin yang baik hati dan murah senyum.

"Min Yoongi... Min Yoongi... ada apa denganmu? Kemana kau pergi bersama Minki ketika aku pergi bekerja?" Jimin terus bertanya-tanya seperti itu selagi ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran. Lengannya bahkan mengepal di kemudi dan sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang tidak ramah saat ini. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh pemikiran tentang istrinya saat ini.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat, Min Yoongi! Karyamu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku suka bagaimana caramu menyampaikan poin dari sebuah lirik yang mampu menyentuh hingga ke dasar hati. Aku belum pernah menemukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Kupikir orang-orang akan menyukai karya ini ketika aku memakainya untuk artis lain. Bahkan tanpa perlu menunggu bagaimana hasil _chart_ musiknya nanti, aku akan tetap kembali kesini dan mengajakmu bekerjasama lagi!" ucapan antusias dari pemuda garis kelahiran China itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum canggung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa apa yang dibuatnya sebagai hobi menjadi begitu bernilai di mata orang lain.

"Terima kasih, Zhoumi- _ssi_. Ini juga berkat teman-temanku semua yang berada disini." Yoongi dengan bangganya menyebutkan semua teman-teman gengnya disana dan semuanya berseru senang disana.

"Kalau begitu kita selesai untuk hari ini, setelah ini aku akan mengurus produksi dan aku akan mengabari kalian jika _beat_ dan ritme serta lirik ini di _publish_ dan menyelesaikan kontrak yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku akan mengabarinya lebih lanjut nanti." Lelaki yang disapa sebagai Zhoumi itu lalu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama asisten seorang perempuan yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi bersama yang lainnya bersorak senang karena akhirnya karya Yoongi dan mereka semua bisa menyentuh publik orang musik 'atas' begitu menurut mereka.

"Nyonya Park memang jenius!" goda Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menggundulinya.

Seokjin yang juga berada disana tiba-tiba memanggil Yoongi, "Yoon, ponselmu terus bergetar tuh, sepertinya ada panggilan penting?"

Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu segera menghampiri meja di sudut dekat komputer dimana ia meninggalkan tas dan ponselnya disana. Yoongi kemudian terkejut ketika mendapati Jimin sedang melakukan panggilan padanya. Yoongi lalu segera membawa ponselnya agak menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk menerima panggilan dari Jimin.

"Halo, Jimin?"

Tetapi Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika ia tak mendengar apapun selain suara deruan mesin mobil yang sedang melaju. 'Apa Jimin sedang berkendara? Tetapi kenapa ia meneleponku?' Yoongi berpikir kemudian.

"Jimin? Kau dengar aku? Hei—!" Yoongi mematikan kesal sambungan teleponnya karena Jimin tak juga menyahutinya dan tetap hanya ada suara deruan mobil disana.

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Jimin sudah melempar ponselnya dan kini tengah melaju untuk menjemputnya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran dan juga emosi.

"Kenapa, Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon yang kebetulan melewatinya sembari membawa gelas minuman untuknya sendiri.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Entahlah, Jimin meneleponku tapi ia tak menyahutiku."

Namjoon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. "Loh, bukannya Jimin akan menjemputmu? Barusan aku melihatnya dari jendela—"

"APA?!" Yoongi terdengar _shocked_. Ia kemudian baru saja akan berlari membawa tasnya untuk ke pintu depan kafe namun ternyata Jimin sudah berada di hadapan Seokjin yang sedang duduk bersama Jungkook di tengah kafe studio yang selalu tak terlalu ramai ini.

Yoongi seketika berlari kearah Jimin dengan cepat, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Namjoon yang meneriakinya karena baru saja menyenggol kopi yang dipegangnya.

Jimin memang tak berhubungan baik dengan Seokjin sejak awal, tetapi hal yang pernah Seokjin berikan pada Jimin waktu itu membuat mereka menjadi tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bermusuhan. Tetapi melihatnya datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah seperti ingin memukul orang itu membuat Seokjin menatapnya heran.

"Hai, Seokjin, apa kau melihat istri dan anak—"

Perkataan Jimin segera terpotong ketika Yoongi memanggilnya kemudian menghambur untuk memeluknya. "Jimin!"

Jimin agak tersentak juga dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya seperti ini. Membuat Jimin menatapnya curiga.

"Jin, Jungkook, aku pulang duluan bersama Jimin sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain dan sampai jumpa." Yoongi berucap terburu-buru pada pasangan di hadapannya dan ia segera menyeret Jimin untuk keluar dari sana.

"Aneh sekali mereka itu." Jungkook berkomentar yang segera dihadiahi sentilan pelan di dahinya dari Seokjin.

.

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin untuk menyeretnya pergi sampai keluar dari gedung kafe. Yoongi benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan datang mendatanginya sepereti ini. Yoongi segera berpikir alasan apa yang tepat yang bisa ia utarakan pada Jimin, lelaki itu pasti juga menanyakan keberadaan Minki yang oh demi apapun Yoongi bahkan belum menjemputnya di _Daycare_. Yoongi bisa memperkirakan bahwa Jimin sedang berada dalam amarahnya kini mengetahui Yoongi tidak bersama jagoan kecil mereka.

Sesampainya Yoongi menyeret Jimin sampai dimana Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya, saat itu Jimin melepas kasar pegangan Yoongi di tangannya. Membuat Yoongi sempat terhentak dan hampir saja terjatuh karena hentakan lengan Jimin yang terlalu kuat padanya.

Jimin tak mempedulikan Yoongi yang meringis dihadapannya. "Dimana Minki? Kau pergi untuk kedua kalinya tanpa memberitahuku dan kini bahkan tak ada Minki didalam sana?!" nada suara Jimin perlahan meninggi dihadapan istrinya.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dengan khawatir. Ia mencoba menggenggam lengan Jimin namun pemuda itu kembali menghempaskan lengan Yoongi dengan kasar. "Jim, dengarkan aku dulu, Minki baik-baik saja berada di _Daycare_ —"

"Bagus. Dua kebohongan sekaligus yang kau lakukan sekarang, hah?! Pergi ke studio sialanmu dan meninggalkan Minki di tempat penitipan tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku?!" Jimin mulai membentak. Pecah sudah emosi yang meluap di kepalanya.

Yoongi semakin menggeleng dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Ini bukanlah hal yang Yoongi harapkan. Yoongi akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada Jimin ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan kontrak itu.

Tetapi terlambat walaupun ia mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya hari ini, Jimin datang lebih dulu tanpa membiarkan Yoongi yang akan memberitahukan hal ini lebih dulu.

"Jimin, jangan seperti ini." Yoongi berucap pelan lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia meraih leher Jimin untuk menariknya mendekat dan Yoongi segera mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mencoba meredamkan sesuatu yang terbakar dalam diri Jimin.

Jimin dibuat terdiam untuk beberapa saat merasakan pergerakan lembut dari sepasang bibir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Baik Jimin atau Yoongi pun tahu ia akan lemah jika dihadapi dengan sesuatu yang lembut dari Yoongi. Tetapi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menikmatinya begitu saja. Jimin harus memberi Yoongi pelajaran. Yoongi harus mengerti betapa ia merasa kecewa karena telah dibohongi olehnya.

Yoongi tersentak kembali ketika tiba-tiba Jimin melepas ciuman sepihak itu dan ia menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi. Wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ada sirat keceriaannya sama sekali. Membuat Yoongi agak bergidik takut menghadapi Jimin yang seperti ini.

"Masuklah, tunjukkan dimana aku bisa menjemput Minki sekarang." Ucap Jimin tanpa mau menatap pada Yoongi sedikitpun. Ia berdiri menghadap pintu mobilnya dan menunggu Yoongi untuk benar-benar masuk kesana.

"Ji—Jimin—"

"Kubilang masuk sekarang, Mn Yoongi!" sebuah bentakan yang meluncur dari bibir Jimin membuat Yoongi kesal dan takut kemudian ia menuruti apa yang diminta oleh suaminya itu.

Jimin yang sudah memastikan bahwa Yoongi benar-benar berada dalam mobilnya, ia kemudian segera melajukannya untuk menjemput Minki saat ini.

.

"Jim—"

"Tunjukkan saja jalannya padaku, aku sedang tak ingin berbicara pada seseorang yang bahkan telah membohongiku dua hal hari ini tanpa berkaca dari kejadian sebelumnya." Jimin berucap dingin. Tak mempedulikan Yoongi yang kini sedang menahan diri untuk tak berteriak pada Jimin.

"Jimin! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" naik sudah nada bicara Yoongi.

"Penjelasan apa dari seorang pembohong sepertimu!" maka Jimin akan membalas dengan amarah yang semakin tersulut. Pada dasarnya Jimin itu anak yang lemah lembut, tetapi ketika seseorang menyulutnya ia akan semakin keras untuk dibantah.

"Aku tak—"

"Apa kau memikirkan rasa khawatirku?! Kau pergi bersenang-senang dan membiarkan Minki ditinggal di tempat penitipan yang bahkan tak pernah kau beritahu sebelumnya padaku?! Aku takut, Min Yoongi!" Jimin membentak sampai ia memukul kemudi yang dikendalikannya kini.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mendengar bentakan dari Jimin. Kedua lengannya terkepal dan ia juga merasa takut. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang mulai timbul di hatinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbohong, aku kecewa padamu, Min Yoongi." Jimin menggelengkan kepala dan ia mengusap kasar rambutnya ke belakang. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus mengemudi ketika mulai merasa kedua matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ia keluarkan.

Jimin pikir awalnya ia tak akan seemosi ini jika ia menemukan Yoongi bersama Minki ketika ia menjemputnya di tempat tongkrongan Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya itu. Tetapi begitu Yoongi mengatakan bahwa Minki tak bersamanya dan malah berada di tempat lain hal itu benar-benar membuat Jimin kesal dan marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa Yoongi menggampangkan semua hal tanpa perlu membicarakannya pada Jimin. Ia merasa Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya kecewa dengan kebohongan yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Yoongi bersama lelaki lain. Ia merasa tak dihargai sebagai seorang suami dan ayah sekaligus.

Ini semua tentang Minki, buah hatinya bersama Yoongi. Ada darah mereka berdua yang mengalir dalam diri bocah lucu itu. Jimin sama sekali tak ingin membuatnya tersakiti sedikitpun. Jimin hanya khawatir dengan semua hal tentangnya. Lalu bagaimana Jimin bisa untuk diam saja ketika bahkan ibu dari darah dagingnya sendiri memutuskan hal seperti itu untuknya. Jimin hanya berpikir Minki masih terlalu kecil untuk sering ditinggal ibunya. Jimin tahu anak itu pasti akan menangis jika ditinggal barang sebentar saja oleh Yoongi. Jimin pernah merasa ditinggal Yoongi hanya sebentar ke supermarket dan Minki yang bersamanya benar-benar menangis begitu sedih karena tak ada Yoongi. Sekarang Jimin mengerti alasan mengapa Minki menangis ketika ia pulang bekerja kemarin. Itu karena Yoongi meninggalkannya.

Jimin mungkin tak peduli dirinya tak begitu penting atau apapun itu alasannya, yang pasti ia hanya perlu tahu bahwa Yoongi dan Minki bisa merasa bahagia. Tetapi kenyataan Yoongi bisa membohongi Jimin sampai seperti ini...

Jimin benar-benar merasa kecewa.

"Jimin—maafkan aku." Yoongi berbisik lirih. Ia menunduk dalam dan tak tahu apa yang bisa ia ucapkan lagi.

Jimin hanya diam saja pura-pura tak mendengar. Sampai kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat _Daycare_.

Jimin kemudian turun dari mobil tanpa mengajak Yoongi dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu turun dengan menghela napas berat dan sesak yang mengganjal. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Jimin yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki bangunan yang sangat terkesan untuk anak-anak itu.

Wanita bernama Jieun itu kembali menyapa Yoongi dengan ramah dan ia kini agak sedikit bingung ketika Jimin yang bertampang tidak ramah itu ada bersama Yoongi.

"Hai, Yoongi. Tak biasanya kau menjemput Minki lebih awal? Bersama... siapa?"

"Oh, _Noona_ , dia ayahnya Minki." Yoongi berucap pelan dan malu-malu. Lalu menyikut Jimin untuk membuat lelaki itu menyapa dengan sopan dan Jimin hanya menunduk kearah wanita itu. "Kami memang ingin menjemput Minki lebih awal. Sedang apa ia didalam?"

"Ah, Minki sedang belajar berhitung dengan yang lain didalam. Tetapi jika kalian ingin menjemputnya sekarang aku akan membawanya kemari." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah lalu segera masuk kembali untuk membawa Minki.

Kemudian tinggallah Jimin dan Yoongi berdua kembali. Yoongi terlihat menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia lalu mendongak kearah Jimin dan mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata padanya.

"Jimin, Minki baik-baik saja disini—"

Tetapi belum selesai Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin lagi-lagi sudah menyelanya lebih dulu dengan ketus. "Kau tetap saja tak memahami perasaanku. Aku takut anak kita berada dalam bahaya yang kita tidak mengerti, Yoongi!" 

"Tetapi disini bukan tempat berbahaya, Jimin!" Yoongi membalas dengan kesal. Menatap Jimin tajam yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalam tajamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu sedangkan meminta ijin suamimu saja tidak pernah dan lebih memilih untuk berbohong?! Katakan itu padaku!" Jimin berbicara sengit. Ia bahkan sampai meremas bahu Yoongi dengan cengkeramannya dan membuat Yoongi meringis dan mencoba melepaskan lengan Jimin dari sana. "Kau tak mempercayaiku, kau mengecewakanku, kau mengkhianatiku, Min Yoongi."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia segera menjauh dari Yoongi. Ia lalu melihat Minki yang tersenyum ceria di gendongan orang lain.

Yoongi yang sempat meringis sakit itu segera melupakannya dan ia menghampiri wanita itu untuk mengambil Minki dan beralih untuk digendongnya.

"Didiii Diiidi~" Minki terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat Yoongi. Lalu ketika ia melihat Jimin tak jauh di dekatnya, ia juga mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Jimin. " _Daddy_ ~~"

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan. _Ppai ppai_ Minki- _ya_ ~" wanita penjaga _Daycare_ itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi, Minki serta Jimin yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jimin berjalan cepat kembali kearah mobilnya, membuat Yoongi bersusah payah mengejar langkahnya karena ia yang sedang menggendong Minki yang tentu saja beban beratnya terus bertambah karena pertumbuhan pesatnya.

Jimin lalu segera mengendalikan kemudi dan bersiap untuk membawa Yoongi dan Minki kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka. Pikirannya sedang tidak baik dan mendengar Minki yang lama-kelamaan terus merengek dihadapannya benar-benar membuat _mood_ seorang Park Jimin semakin memburuk.

" _Daddy_ , bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Minki tak rewel?" pinta Yoongi selagi ia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Minki yang bergerak tak nyaman di pangkuannya karena mencoba untuk meraih Jimin yang sedang menyetir itu. Yoongi tentu saja mencegahnya karena tak ingin Jimin terganggu ketika berkendara seperti ini. Apalagi keadaannya sedang tidak menyenangkan saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Jimin tak mempedulikan apapun sama sekalil.

"Turunlah." Jimin berucap singkat kemudian memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Ia kembali mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan tak mau menatap Yoongi ataupun Minki sedikitpun. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini dan ia butuh untuk berpikir.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jimin. " _Daddy_ , kita tak masuk parkiran?" tanya Yoongi sepelan mungkin kemudian menatap keluar jendela dan memang mereka berada di depan gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali sekarang. Yoongi hanya bingung kenapa Jimin menyuruhnya untuk turun disini?

"Uuung~ _daddy_ ~" Minki yang sudah bosan merengek itu memanggil-manggil Jimin. Namun Jimin sedang tak ingin peduli untuk semuanya saat ini.

"Jimin—"

"Kubilang turun!" bentakan Jimin membuat Yoongi dengan refleks memeluk Minki dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Mencoba membuat anak itu nyaman dan tidak ketakutan karena Minki menjadi kembali merengek gusar mendengar Jimin bersuara keras untuk pertamakalinya dihadapan Minki.

"Jim—"

"Turunlah!" Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi dan menitahnya kembali.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana.

Tetapi sesaat Yoongi menutup pintunya, Jimin kembali melajukan pergi mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang berdiri mematung dengan menggendong Minki dan menatap Jimin yang pergi menjauh.

"Argh!" Jimin mengerang kesal setelah ia melajukan kembali mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat Yoongi yang menggendong Minki itu hanya berdiri diam bahkan sampai Jimin tak dapat melihatnya lagi dari balik pantulan kaca spion mobil yang membawanya pergi. Yang tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi sedang meneteskan airmatanya disana dan menatapnya hancur.

Entahlah, Jimin butuh mengistirahatkan pikirannya sekarang dari semua kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi. Kalau awalnya Jimin berencana untuk membawa keluarga kecilnya itu ke Busan, sepertinya Jimin akan pergi dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : hula hula :") gimana atuh ya datar banget gak sih cerita ini? Ayo berikan pendapat kalian gimana harusnya cerita ini berlanjut. Masa Cuma dibaca doang sih kan jadi sedih aku tuh (╥_╥)

Balesin ripiu disini gapapa ya hehee kangen~

 **Lee Jinie** jimin aja kuat, masa qaqa gak kuat :'v | **btssvt** ya maap jimin emang suka gak tahanan, tapi sekarang bisa ngomong tuh | **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** anak uchiha banget nih, iya yoongi manly kok, kadang-kadang... di chapter ini sudah terjawab hehee | **restika . dwii07** yahtau sendiri kan gimana gaya cerita ini lol. Iya nih, tunggu variasi begituan selanjutnya wkwkwk xD | **K-AYP's** yang kalo pada maunya yungi menyemekan gimana :v | **CandytoPuppy** ya! Tony montana juga asik! Hwhwhw tunggu chimin lebih daebak/? | lunch27 karena tbc adalah penguat kita~ | **Hantu Just In** muncul asoy :v | **Dyah Cho** jimin emang selalu panas, kayak chap ini :v yup #TeamAntiYoongiSeme juga boleh xD | **Nhaaa** ini bukan cerita erotis kyaa. Lah bener, jimin jadi keuke2an kalo blonde x"D | **Panda Item** yakin nih anak kedua :v tar aja lah~ | **Jimsnoona** gausahlah berantem pake urat-uratan, pake minuman berenergi aja biar kuat. Dan gausah nyanyi juga dikolom review gue! STOP AYAH 2k16 /basmi/ | **Fujimoto Yumi** iya di chap ini aja kebongkarnya, enak enak dulu sebelum berantem/? STOP AYAH 2k16(2) | **VampireDPS** lihat apa yang dilakukan yoongi sama Minki :( | **fan . girl . shoot** emm terima rikuesnya gak yaaa, enakan yungi apa jimin aja nih? :v | **jeonsbae** emang bener kok, yungi ketauan deh huhuhu | **cindyvelicia99** OH YESSS | **minyoonlovers** bukan salah paham, tapi emang yungi mengecewakan huhuhu | **applecrushx** masa dih udah lama? Yaudah tar sering bikin ena-ena :v /g tapi jimin kecewa disini :'' | **whalme160700** anu dan itu memang tentang yungi. Dan beginilah reaksi jimin di chapter ini :"D | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** sumpah ya demen sama penname kamu x'D yoooi~ | **fujhosiakut** iya nih jangan ketinggalan lagi doong~ kkk ya, ada yang bilang manis, ada yang bilang manly si agustD ini :v | **Rizuku** hehehe jangan kaget lagi kalo ada disini konfliknya. Sankyuu | **AzalleaFay** wihiw! Bravo! | **XiaYuweLiu** dan memang jimin kecewa :v | **min** yeay yungi memang pintar mengalihkan segalanya wkwk dan tentu saja jimin marah~ | **INDRIARMY** tentu saja marah huhuhu | miparkland kenapa yungi gamau jimin tau? Jawabannya di chap besok lagi supaya jimin ngerti :"" | **exoinmylove** ya jadi begini ceritanya/? | **TyaWuryWK** tadaaa terbongkar di chap ini! | **Chocokim** **Cullinan** dan selalu ada jawaban kenapa yungi begitu. Yossh! | **Song Hyura** kalo minki cepet gede nanti punya adek. HUWEE GAMAUUU~ | **gbrlchnerklhn** kenapa anti uke :'( kamu jahad~ | **chriseume** selanjutnya sama daddy kookie yaaw :3 | **HelloLSn** duh itu firasat buruk buat chap ini! :'( | wjsnbona hahaha terimakasih sudah muncul. Mungkin bisa dicoba saran itu hwehehehehe | **Mini Yoongi t'D** kalo dikasih peringatan gaasik wkwkwk iya, tapi aku kesulitan buat karakter minkinya harus diapain x"D | **ravoletta** it's okkk~ | **yymin** soalnya enakan yoongi nya bohong hahaha | **BabyByunie** yep ketauan di chap ini heuheu **| Jimiestry** nanti dulu dedek barunya wkwk | **PoppoMing** itu bisa ditanyakan dan dipraktekkan langsung sama jimin yaaa. Dan inilah yang terjadi ketika yungi bohong o_o ncnya bisa ditabung sampe hari nanti/? | **dianafaizy** ya jimin nya gampang terlena siih hahaha. Yah menurutkan bon voyage dikit momen minyunnya huhuhu oke semangat! | **peachpetals** wkwkwk pastinya dong~ nah iya bener. Tipe chim itu harus di hindari. Jangan mau pacaran sama dia/? Dan begitulah yoongi, buat kenapanya terjawab di chap depan-depan aja yaak hehe | **siscaMinstalove** iya nih telat huuu. Iya, yungi lupa sama yang dulu nih dan beneran perang nih kayaknya :" ya sama sebel sama yang bilang agus seme wkwk | **MinYoon Loverss** yuhuuu | **justcallmeBii** hahaha gak setsundere dulu. Iya juga sih ya o_o. Yup benar sekali, badass uke ! xD | **dsamly** ini chapter feeling gaenaknya :"D | **Guest** yuhuuuu~

Thank you!

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi melihat Jimin meninggalkannya bersama Minki begitu saja. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak merasa kalau wajahnya sudah basah karena airmata saat ini kalau saja Minki yang digendongnya itu tak bertanya padanya.

" _Daddy eodi—syeoh_?" tanyanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu segera mengusap kasar airmata di kedua pipinya. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Minki dan menurunkan anak itu untuk menuntunnya berjalan. " _Daddy_ kerja. Sekarang kita pulang."

Seandainya ada yang memperhatikan Yoongi, orang sakit pun tahu bahwa Yoongi terlihat menyedihkan karena memaksakan senyuman seperti itu didepan Minki.

" _Daddy_ keuja?" Minki mendongak kearah Yoongi yang menuntunnya selagi mereka berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen untuk pulang. Hanya berdua.

"Ya, kerja—" Yoongi bahkan hanya bisa mengatup mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan Minki untuk mencegah isakan yang akan keluar karena sesak dalam dadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk sekedar menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Jimin meninggalkannya. Jimin pergi darinya. Jimin menjauhinya. Jimin bahkan membawa pergi seluruh perasaan Yoongi yang dengan sukacita dan mampu ia relakan hanya untuk Jimin seorang sejak pemuda sipit bermarga Park itu mengucapkan janji sucinya di pernikahan mereka.

Yoongi tahu ia salah. Ia menyesal tak memberi penjelasan lebih awal pada Jimin. Kejutan yang ia pikir akan membuat Jimin bangga padanya malah berakhir menyedihkan untuknya. Kebohongan manis yang Yoongi pikir akan membuat Jimin senang karena ia akan membuktikan pencapaian karirnya sebagai seorang pemusik malah berujung tak harmonis. Dirinya yang bodoh ini menghancurkan janji yang Jimin berikan begitu tulus padanya hingga pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang Yoongi lakukan berujung fatal.

Malam itu, untuk pertamakalinya Yoongi tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu Jimin yang tidak kunjung pulang bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Minki terus rewel mencari dimana keberadaan _Daddy_ -nya. Ia terus memanggil-manggil Jimin dan selalu lari dari Yoongi untuk berlari ke pintu depan meski bocah mungil itu tak mampu meraih gagang pintu dan memukul pintunya dengan harapan kalau _Daddy_ -nya akan datang.

Yoongi sampai dibuat pusing dan stress menghadapi Minki yang seperti ini. Ia sampai memaksa Minki untuk duduk bersamanya saat makan agar anak itu menurut dan tak terus lari darinya dan memanggil-manggil nama Jimin.

" _Daddy_..." bahkan ketika tidur pun Minki masih menggumamkan nama Jimin. Yoongi sedih mendengarnya. Minki sudah semakin besar dan ia sangat mengenal kedua orangtuanya, anak itu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan keduanya.

Yoongi duduk bersimpuh di bawah sofa dan memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menatap Minki yang terlelap dihadapannya. Setelah memaksanya makan dan anak itu rewel sampai lelah sendiri kemudian akhirnya tertidur di sofa, Yoongi hanya tetap bisa menemaninya. Mengusapi wajah gembil anaknya untuk membuatnya semakin nyaman dalam dunia tidurnya.

Setiap melihat duplikat Jimin kecil itu Yoongi selalu tak bisa untuk merasa tak senang. Minki adalah anugerahnya bersama Jimin yang mampu melelehkan hatinya sampai tak bersisa. Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia takkan membiarkan apapun menyakiti buah hatinya. Tetapi kini... Yoongi bahkan sudah menyakitinya. Menyakiti ayahnya dan membuat Minki tersakiti juga karena anak itu selalu tertawa riang bersama ayahnya. Yoongi merasa bodoh. Ia merasa orang paling kejam di dunia telah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus dengan perbuatan yang ia anggap sebagai keegoisannya, kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Dan kini ia harus merasakan akibat dari semuanya. Kebohongan manisnya berujung tak harmonis.

Yoongi ingin sekali pergi keluar apartemen dan mencari Jimin kemanapun untuk mengejarnya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk tak pergi kabur lagi darinya. Kalau perlu Yoongi akan mengikat suaminya di suatu tempat dan memaksanya untuk mendengar semua penjelasannya tentang kebohongan ini.

Tetapi sekali lagi ia perlu memikirkan keegoisannnya karena sekarang ini ia memiliki Minki. Yoongi tak bisa untuk meninggalkannya lagi setelah Jimin pergi darinya. Yoongi takut. Ia tak mau kembali ke dunianya yang sepi. Dunia yang telah ditinggalkannya ketika Jimin menariknya pergi dari sana menuju dunia penuh warna-warni.

Ah, mengingatnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum pahit. Ia butuh Jimin. Tetapi bagaimana untuk membuatnya kembali kalau Yoongi mencoba menelepon pun Jimin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan membiarkan sambungan telepon itu sampai mati.

Yoongi ingin sekali berteriak, memanggil kakaknya yang akan selalu menjaganya ketika ia sedang sakit ataupun mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada ibu mertuanya. Tetapi Yoongi harus mengerti bahwa kini ia punya rumah tangga kecilnya bersama Jimin dan tak seharusnya ia memanggil orang lain untuk ikut terseret dalam arus masalahnya bersama jimin.

Yoongi hanya butuh Jimin untuk kembali sekarang. Yoongi harus menenangkan hubungan yang mereka rajut untuk tak tegang atau tali pernikahannya bersama Jimin akan hancur. Oh, Yoongi bahkan hanya mempunyai satu hati yang ia ikatkan pada Jimin, kalau hatinya hancur dirinya juga akan hancur.

.

.

.

Jimin itu egois, bertemperamen tinggi dan mudah terbakar, tetapi ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan tulus. Jimin selalu berusaha untuk tampil nyaman, menyenangkan, dan murah hati dihadapan siapapun agar orang dapat menghargai keberadaannya. Itu adalah prinsip yang selalu diajarkan orangtuanya padanya untuk hidup di dunia ini. Jimin belajar dari sebuh kalimat, 'Kalau kau menghargai orang lain, orang lain pasti akan menghargaimu.'. Hanya seringan itu perkataan orangtuanya yang memotivasi Jimin. Begitupun kehidupan cintanya bersama Yoongi. Jimin selalu menghargai keberadaan Yoongi, tetapi mengapa ia merasa Yoongi sama sekali tak menghargai keberadaannya dan lebih memilih untuk berbohong?

Dibohongi itu rasanya sakit. Dibohongi oleh sahabatnya yang bodoh saja membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati. Lalu dibohongi oleh orang yang paling kau cintai selama hidupmu ini, rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh pasak dari punggungmu sampai menembus jantungmu.

Oke, Jimin memang berlebihan.

Tetapi pengkhianatan ini juga membuat Jimin sakit dari dua hal yang berbeda. Ia mungkin memang sakit hati mengetahui Yoongi berbohong padanya, tetapi disisi lain Jimin juga merasakan sakit yang berbeda karena telah pergi meninggalkan orang yang telah menyakitinya.

Katakanlah Jimin seorang yang masokis. Mau seperti apapun Yoongi menyakitinya, Jimin takkan pernah bisa jauh darinya dan tetap akan mencintainya walaupun ia tersakiti berkali-kali.

.

Malam itu Jimin memang berniat ke Busan, tetapi setelah kejadian penuh emosinya bersama Yoongi dan pergi meninggalkannya membuat Jimin membelokkan setirnya berbalik arah dan menuju suatu tempat yang akan menjadi persinggahannya malam ini untuk sekedar melepas penatnya hari ini setelah pertengkarannya bersama Yoongi.

Jimin sebenarnya ingin sekali ke Busan bertemu orangtuanya disana, tetapi kalau ia datang sendiri dan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, Jimin tak ingin orangtuanya tahu masalahnya bersama Yoongi. Jadi Jimin pikir, lebih baik ia menenangkan pikirannya lebih dulu disini. Tempat dimana semua muda-mudi Korea bersenang-senang; Hongdae.

Tanpa Jimin pedulikan bahwa ada seseorang yang menanti kepulangannya di rumah.

.

Jimin tak ingat kalau ia sudah makan atau belum tetapi malam ini ia merasa haus sekali. Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu _club_ yang berjajar di jalanan Hongdae malam itu dan memasukinya kemudian memesan segelas _margarita_ untuk menuntaskan rasa hausnya. Oh, Jimin bahkan memesan anggur lain yang lebih dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Tetapi suasana yang bising membuat Jimin tak tenang. Malam yang semakin larut juga membuatnya semakin tak nyaman ketika orang-orang disana semakin berisik dan dirinya semakin mabuk. Jimin kemudian memilih keluar dari bar yang ramai itu untuk keluar dari sana. Jimin pikir sebelum dirinya benar-benar mabuk, ia butuh berkendara kembali untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari kampusnya yang sudah cukup lama tak pernah ia datangi, sebuah taman rumput dimana dahulu Yoongi pernah menunggunya disana untuk pulang bersama Jimin. Tempatnya sepi dan hanya tersedia dua bangku taman yang panjang yang menghadap jalan raya. Malam-malam seperti ini tentu saja membuat suasananya semakin sepi dan agak seram. Tetapi di sisi lain, Jimin menemukan ketenangan disana. Ia bisa duduk tenang dan menikmati angin malam yang akan menyelimutinya. Berpikir merenung tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Jimin sangat menyadari kalau ponselnya terus-terusan berbunyi sepanjang hari. Bahkan sampai selarut ini pun masih sempat berbunyi beberapa kali. Jimin bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, hanya saja Jimin benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri tanpa diganggu. Meski jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya terus menjerit bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sosok yang terus mencoba untuk menghubunginya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya yang sudah membuatnya kecewa hari ini.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir pagi menjelang Jimin hanya duduk di taman itu dan menatap hamparan langit berbintang yang kini mulai menerang karena sang surya telah muncul dari peraduan. Jimin masih tetap duduk seperti orang gila disana bersama sebotol _liquor_ yang sempat dibelinya untuk menemani segala pemikiran yang terus menari dalam kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah pagi, apa jagoanku sudah bangun?" rasanya Jimin benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila. Duduk semalaman dengan mata terbuka dan kini malah berbicara sendiri.

Jimin kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbicara. Karena Jimin adalah tipe orang yang terbuka dan tak biasa menyimpan apapun sendirian, akhirnya setelah semalaman duduk merenung seperti orang gila, Jimin ingin membicarakan masalahnya bersama sang ayah yang sangat dipercayanya.

 _Nuuut._

" _Halo? Ada apa, Jim?"_

Suara berat di sambungan telepon itu membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dahulu ketika bersama sang ayah. " _Appa_..."

" _Ya ya ini masih pagi sekali dan kau meneleponku yang baru bangun dari indahnya tidur. Ada apa meneleponku sepagi ini? Ada masalah?"_ tanyanya penuh ketenangan meski ada nada khawatirnya sedikit.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Jimin menerawang menatap langit yang semakin terang menyambut pagi dan tetap menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Sinarnya dengan kelap-kelip terang yang menenangkan mengingatkannya pada wajah Yoongi yang akan selalu senang ketika ia mendapatkan kue favoritnya, _cheesecake_.

" _Tentang apa? Katakanlah apa yang membuatmu terganggu."_ Sebagai sosok seorang ayah yang penyayang, Yoochun akan selalu ada dimana anak-anaknya membutuhkannya.

Jimin bernapas lega, setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan securiga ibunya yang akan menginterogasinya jika Jimin mulai mengeluh padanya. " _Appa_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu kalau istrimu berbohong padamu?"

"..."

Tiba-tiba hening sejenak, terdengar helaan napas berat dari sambungan telepon dan membuat Jimin ikut menghela napas yang sama.

" _Aku akan bertanya padanya."_ Ucapan tegas itu membuat Jimin terdiam. Bertanya? Oh, Jimin bahkan tak melemparkan pertanyaan apapun pada Yoongi karena kebohongannya itu.

"Mengapa?" Jimin mencicit pelan, tanda bahwa ia perlahan mulai menyesali keadaan.

" _Karena aku tahu, ibumu pasti akan punya alasan untuk apa yang mungkin saja menyakitiku, tetapi aku tahu ia akan tetap mencintaiku karena cinta akan ada karena adanya kita berdua yang saling mengerti."_

Seperti sebuah bom atom yang jatuh ke kepalanya, Jimin merasa perkataan ayahnya itu benar-benar menyadarkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sebuah alasan? Saling mengerti?

Jimin bahkan tak menyempatkan Yoongi untuk berbicara dan lebih memilih egonya yang terbakar emosi.

" _Jimin? Kau masih disana?"_

Jimin seketika teringat ketika ia membentak Yoongi dan menyuruhnya turun kemudian meninggalkannya. Jimin sempat melihat wajah sedih itu. Jimin tak mampu membayangkan apa Yoongi _nya_ menangis disana?

Oh, Jimin merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat di dunia saat ini. Perkataan ayahnya benar-benar membuat pikirannya kembali terbuka.

" _Appa... gomawo_." Jimin berterimakasih pelan, ia lalu menutup teleponnya tanpa sempat membiarkan ayahnya yang ingin berbicara kembali padanya. Yoochun memang memiliki anak-anak yang kelebihan ajar. Ada saja hal kecil yang membuatnya kesal.

Jimin kemudian beranjak dari kursi taman itu dengan agak sempoyongan menuju mobilnya kembali. Sekarang ia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat lebih dulu dan kembali pulang sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi semakin memburuk. Tak peduli ia belum makan atau tidur sekalipun.

Jimin hanya ingin pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli _cheesecake_ untuk ia bawa pulang. Ya, Jimin tahu kalau ia bukanlah orang ya romantis, tetapi menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk orang tersayangnya adalah suatu kebiasaan baru baginya semenjak ia mengenal sosok manis seperti Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja akan jatuh tertidur kalau saja Minki yang sebelumnya sudah terlelap diatas sofa itu tidak tiba-tiba terbangun. Anak itu terbangun tiba-tiba dan memanggil namanya.

"Didi..." panggilnya pelan dan kedua lengan mungilnya mengucek kedua matanya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum lelah. Ia belum tidur selama lebih dari 24 jam dan ketika ia mencoba untuk tidur bersama Minki, anak itu malah terbangun dan membuat Yoongi mau tak mau kembali tersadar penuh dan memberikan perhatian pada jagoan kecilnya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang telah berantakan, kedua mata sayu yang mulai berkantung dan pucat. Yoongi bahkan tak memikirkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa, hm?" Yoongi kini bangkit dan menggendong Minki ketika batita itu memberikan gestur menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meminta untuk digendong.

Minki langsung memeluk leher Yoongi begitu berada digendongannya. Ia bersandar dibahu Yoongi dan mendusel disana, mirip seperti Jimin jika sedang manja padanya.

Ah, Jimin lagi... kemana dia pergi dan membuat Yoongi khawatir dan kepikiran seperti ini?

"syusyuu~" rengekan Minki yang meminta susu membuat Yoongi tersadar, Minki pasti haus sekali sedari tadi.

"Ya, ayo buat susu untuk Minki." Yoongi lalu membawa Minki yang tetap berada digendongannya itu ke dapur untuk membuat susu. Yoongi tak menurunkannya dan tetap menggendong Minki selagi ia membuat susu untuknya karena batita itu terlihat semakin menumpukan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa Minki mungkin tertidur lagi. Tetapi Yoongi tetap melanjutkan membuat susu hangat untuknya.

Sampai Yoongi akhirnya membawa Minki ke kamarnya dan meletakkannya disana, anak itu benar-benar tertidur kembali. Yoongi tersenyum menatap wajah polosnya, ia membenarkan letak gulingnya di sisi Minki dan menaruh botol susunya di dekatnya agar ketika Minki tiba-tiba terbangun lagi ia bisa segera meminum susunya.

Yoongi kemudian meninggalkan Minki dikamarnya dan kembali beranjak ke ruang tamu, Yoongi tak mengantuk lagi dan ia kembali pada ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jimin tanpa bosan. Yoongi memang orang yang cuek, tetapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya pada Jimin. Apalagi ia merasa bersalah kali ini. Yoongi hanya takut kalau pemuda itu pergi menjauhinya. Yoongi takkan bisa hidup dengan penuh warna lagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Lama Yoongi berkutat bersama ponselnya dan ia mulai menyerah kemudian hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, tiba-tiba pintu bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Yoongi terperanjat dari tempatnya karena mendengar bel itu, ia kemudian menghapus kasar airmatanya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut siapa yang datang siang ini ke apartemennya bersama Jimin.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah menghampiri, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan Yoongi menutup mulutnya terkejut ketika seseorang yang datang adalah suami bocahnya, Jimin _nya_ pulang.

Oh betapa Yoongi mendadak merasa begitu merindukannya dan rasa yang membuncah untuk ingin berlari memeluknya. Tetapi Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri menatap keadaan Jimin.

"Jimin..." Yoongi mendesis lirih menyebut namanya. Jimin benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Ia masih berpakaian ketika pergi meninggalkan Yoongi bersama Minki, kedua matanya memerah, sorot mata dan senyuman ceria yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Yoongi kini hanya ada tatapan tajam raut wajah pucat. Semengecewakan itukah Yoongi sampai membuat Jimin seberantakan ini?

Jimin melangkah menuju Yoongi perlahan tanpa berbicara atau sekedar menyapa sedikitpun. Langkah yang tertatih namun penuh kerinduan di setiap langkahnya. Jimin yang membawa bunga mawar putih dan kotak kue ia letakkan sembarang di meja didekatnya. Ia melangkah menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat dan ketika ia sampai dihadapan Yoongi, pemuda itu duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya yang membuat Yoongi kembali terkejut karenanya.

Yoongi bingung harus bagaimana saat Jimin tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Mendongak kearahnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan dan berkaca-kaca.

"Min Yoongi... maafkan aku." Lirih Jimin bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang turun dari sebelah matanya. Membuat Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan mulai membendung airmatanya kembali melihat Jimin yang seperti ini. Yoongi bahkan tak pernah melihat Jimin berlutut dan menangis dihadapannya seperti ini dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

Demi apapun Yoongi telah membuat pemuda kesayangannya itu kecewa, seharusnya Yoongi yang merasa menyesal disini. Bukan sesal Jimin kepadanya. Oh Tuhan hati macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Jimin hingga membuatnya sebaik ini? Atau seberuntung apakah Yoongi memiliki seseorang seperti Jimin yang bahkan meminta maaf setelah apa yang Yoongi perbuat kepadanya?

Yoongi benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang jahat sekarang.

Seketika kedua kaki Yoongi melemas, ia terduduk dihadapan Jimin dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ka—kau bodoh, Jimin. Benar-benar bodoh— _hiks_."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, maafkan keegoisanku karena telah meninggalkanmu kemarin..." Jimin kembali berucap pelan dan kini kedua lengannya meraih bahu kecil Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi yang hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis.

"Tidak, aku membuatmu kecewa, Jim. Aku—"

"Ssst—lupakan hal itu mari kita bicarakan ini dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Jimin meraih dagu untuk menangkup wajah Yoongi untuk membuatnya menatap padanya. Oh Tuhan, Jimin bisa merasakan betapa hatinya teriris menatap wajah orang tersayangnya menangis tersedu karenanya. Airmata yang Jimin janjikan bukan karena kesedihan itu kini meleleh karena sedih yang dibuat olehnya. Jimin tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin _ie_." Yoongi hanya semakin menangis menatap wajah Jimin, apalagi lelaki itu tetap mengusapi pipi Yoongi dan menghilangkan airmata yang membasahinya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan telapak tangan yang begitu panas di wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Jimin tersenyum lembut dan begitu hangat. Pancaran penuh kasih bisa Yoongi lihat kembali dari kedua matanya yang masih memerah itu. "Aku hanya lupa satu hal, seharusnya kita bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan baik. Jangan menangis untukku, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

Jimin yang bersikap begitu dewasa dihadapannya membuat semua ego yang dimiliki Yoongi runtuh begitu saja. Sekarang ia hanya seperti seorang anak kecil dihadapan Jimin.

"Aku—aku menyesal, Jimin. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal dan tak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan karirku untuk musik kepadamu dengan alih-alih kejutan kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan menurutimu segalanya, aku akan dirumah saja dan—"

"Hei," Jimin berbisik begitu lembut, masih mengusapi pipi Yoongi untuk menghilangkan jejak airmata disana. "Aku tidak bisa seegois itu kepadamu. Jangan pikirkan tentang dirimu saja atau diriku saja."

Yoongi mengerjap bingung mendengar perkataan Jimin. Kini ia mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan menyisakan senggukannya. Hal itu membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum karena gemas menerima tatapan seperti itu dari Yoongi. Apalagi melihat kedua matanya yang sembab dan pipi yang memerah karena tangis itu terlihat menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

"Kau itu kebahagiaanku, Yoongi. Aku tak mungkin merusak apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan dari kebahagiaanku. Tetaplah bermusik dan raih cita-citamu." Jimin berucap begitu tulus dan tetap tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi. memberikan Yoongi debaran yang memenuhi kebahagiaan dalam hati mendengar Jimin berucap seperti itu kepadanya. "Mari pikirkan tentang Minki, buah hati kita."

"Minki- _ya_..." Yoongi bergumam pelan. "Aku sudah bilang pada _eomma_. Tak apa-apa bukan jika Minki bersekolah dini? Aku akan tetap selalu mengawasinya karena dia adalah jagoan kita. Aku takkan membuatnya kesepian, Jimin..."

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu mengecup kening Yoongi lama dan penuh kasih sayang. Menanamkan seluruh kepercayaannya hanya pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik telah diputuskan oleh istriku. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Jimin berucap tegas setelah melepaskan kecupannya. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi, apa artinya aku untuk dirimu?"

Yoongi seketika berdebar kencang dan gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah kemudian dengan bergetar kedua lengannya meraih wajah Jimin dan menangkupnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin." Yoongi menatap lekat kedua iris kelam milik Jimin yang menyorotnya penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi _ku_." Selanjutnya keduanya hanya saling mendekat dan menutup separuh kelopak mata mereka sampai akhirnya dua pasang bibir menyatu dalam kehangatan penuh cinta. Mereka berciuman yang sarat akan nafsu tetapi penuh kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Sekian lama mereka berciuman, Yoongi mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri jimin. Suhu tubuhnya begitu panas dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum miris merasakan sisa-sisa anggur di mulut Jimin. Pemuda itu pasti habis minum semalam dan sekarang suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

Yoongi baru saja ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka untuk bertanya pada Jimin sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Jimin ambruk di bahunya dan tak sadarkan diri. Jimin pingsan di pelukan Yoongi.

"Jimin! Ada apa denganmu, hei?!" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk wajah Jimin yang kini terpejam di lengannya dan baru Yoongi sadari juga kalau Jimin memang sudah pucat pasi ketika pulang tadi.

Yoongi dengan penuh khawatir segera menelepon klinik dan meminta bantuan kakaknya untuk membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit.

Padahal mereka baru saja berbaikan dan Yoongi belum sempat tertidur dengan tenang tetapi Jimin malah membuatnya semakin khawatir seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya dengan berat karena suara-suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Perlahan ia mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dan berbau aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Jimin rasanya ingin tertidur kembali kalau saja ia tak melihat wajah manis yang bersinar penuh kekhawatiran itu menatap kearahnya sembari memegang pisau.

Ukh, pisau?

"Jimin? Kau sudah siuman?" tanyanya lembut dan pandangan Jimin mulai semakin jelas dan ia melihat istrinya sedang duduk di hadapannya sedang memotong apel. Jimin lalu menatap lengannya yang terasa kaku dan melihat jarum infus menancap disana.

Yoongi yang mlihat Jimin benar-benar tersadar itu segera menyudahi acara memotong apelnya dan mengambil air mineral dalam gelas untuk ia berikan padanya.

"Kenapa aku dirumah sakit dan diinfus seperti ini? Huwaa menyeramkan." Jimin berkata heboh sendiri menatap lengannya. Sejujurnya Jimin itu orang anti rumah sakit. Itulah mengapa dirinya selalu menjunjung tinggi hidup sehat. Termasuk meminum alkohol adalah hidup sehatnya, katanya.

Yoongi yang mendengar keluhan itu hanya memutar malas kedua matanya. Mulai lagi jiwa kekanakkannya.

"Minumlah dulu, kau tertidur seharian karena lupa makan dan tenggak saja terus _wine-wine_ kesayanganmu itu." Yoongi menuntun gelasnya untuk Jimin minum.

Jimin yang mendengar perkataan Yoongi hanya menggerutu pelan dan ia tetap meminum air yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Apa kau lapar? Dokter bilang kau bisa makan jika kau sudah sadar." Tanya Yoongi penuh perhatian, ia mengambil tisu untuk mengusapkan dagu Jimin yang terkena air ketika ia minum tadi.

Jimin terlihat berpikir, ia seperti merasa tidak seperti orang sakit. Tubuhnya terasa sehat-sehat saja dan tak merasa sakit dibagian manapun.

"Kalau aku ingin memakanmu saja boleh?" tanya Jimin memasang wajah sok polosnya.

Yoongi merasa dahinya berkedut kesal. Ingin sekali memukul kepala suaminya itu kalau saja ia tidak sedang di rumah sakit. Sedang tertusuk jarum infus saja masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Yoongi. "Kau gila?! Ini dirumah sakit, Jimin astaga."

Jimin hanya terkekeh senang. Ia bersyukur Yoongi kembali seperti biasa setelah apa yang mereka alami karena pertengkaran kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sakit apa, Didi?" tanya Jimin sembari masih saja menatap sedih lengannya yang terinfus.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Lambungmu terkejut kau tidak makan apapun sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku dan hanya minum minuman kesayanganmu itu kemudian demam. Sebenarnya ketika kau pulang itu kau kesakitan 'kan? Kenapa tidak bilang sih?!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh mendengarnya. Melihat Yoongi yang marah-marah karena khawatir itu terlihat lebih manis dan menyenangkan untuknya. "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sembuh! Aku bisa pulang sekarang!"

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas kembali mendengarnya. "Terserah."

Kemudian terdengar lagi suara berisik nan cempreng khas seorang anak-anak. Jimin mencari-cari keberadaannya di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki berjas menggendong Minki lalu menghampiri Jimin.

"Uh—uh _daddyyy_!" Minki yang ternyata ada pada gendongan kakak ipar Jimin itu bergerak gusar meminta untuk diturunkan dan lengannya mengulur ke arah Jimin, meminta gendong padanya.

"Heiii, jagoan~" Sapa Jimin, dengan lengan terinfus seperti ini ia tak bisa menggendong Minki. Jadilah Yoongi yang beralih menggendongnya dan mendudukkan Minki di sisi ranjang Jimin yang tak terhalang oleh selang infus.

" _Aigoo_ , anak ini benar-benar tak bisa diam." Yoonjae yang ternyata sedari tadi mengajak Minki bermain kini biasa meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana Minki bermain dengan Yoonjae- _samchon_ , hm?" tanya Jimin tersenyum ceria sembari mengusap kepala jagoan kesayangannya itu.

Minki terlihat antusias dan di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Yoongi jadi harus memeganginya kuat-kuat agar batita itu tak terjatuh. "Nyayatatata Daddy! Samchon gendong dududu waa~!"

Minki yang berceloteh menceritakan pengalaman bermain dengan pamannya itu membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa gemas padanya. Menertawai kepolosan anak yang bahasanya masih bercampur itu.

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersyukur Jimin telah kembali dan semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

Tak ada yang perlu Yoongi khawatirkan lagi.

Kecuali mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang masih butuh tidur beberapa jam lagi. Yoongi merasa mengantuk sekali. Tetapi Jimin dengan cerianya mengajak Yoongi esok untuk pergi ke Busan bertiga. Ingin jalan-jalan katanya.

Terkadang Yoongi harus meragukan Jimin yang seperti memiliki karakter alter ego dalam dirinya. Jimin itu bisa ceria, lalu manja, kemudian bertingkah di luar apa yang Yoongi perkirakan. Entahlah, mungkin Yoongi terlalu banyak membaca novel supranatural. Tetapi karena justru Jimin yang seperti ini membuat hidup Yoongi jauh lebih berwarna setiap harinya.

Oke, Yoongi akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Busan bersama keluarga kecil kesayangannya.

Tetapi sebelum itu...

"Ukh—hoek!"

Yoongi merasa mual tiba-tiba. Ia segera memberikan Minki pada Yoonjae dan mengisyaratkannya untuk menjaganya sebentar selagi Yoongi berlari ke toilet dan menuntaskan rasa mualnya disana.

Jimin lalu saling berpandangan dengan Yoonjae dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Minki tertawa melihat wajah kedua orang lelaki itu.

"Apa mimpiku jadi kenyataan?" gumam Jimin menatap Yoongi yang menghilang di sudut ruangan itu dan terdengar suaranya yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb :

Maafkan diri ini yang tak bisa membuat minyoon bickering kelamaan, gak betah ngeliat otp kesayangan sedih-sedihan /eaa maap kalo ceritanya tetep datar ;_;

hwehee lebih sedikit daripada biasa. Sebenarnya lagi bingung melanjutkan cerita ini karena kemarenan itu terlalu banyak baca teori short film creepy nya bangtan :"D wkwk apalagi yang bagian siulannya sama lukisan itu sereeem.

Okelah, mari kita nikmati saja permainan bangtan dan mulai menabung buat album wings mendatang! x'D

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan untuk yang kemarin komentar, i love u!

 **XiayuweLiu** iya maapin jimin T_T dia emang gitu orangnya kayak upil/ **Lee Jinnie** daddy jangan dibunuh... nanti siapa yang nyenengin didi kalo daddynya gaada. Maapin daddy :( **Ilys** jimin udah dengerin penjelasan Yoongi disini kok :" **GlossyA** ini update very soon ;_; **parkminky94** ya, yoongi emang salah disini. Tapi disini dia udah mengerti kesalahannya koook **PandaItem** okeee disini dijelaskan semuanya kok. Kasian sama daddy juga dong ;( **Jang Taeyoung** jangan ditabok yunginya ;'' tapi disini udah baikan lagi kok. Cepet kan?! **Hantu Just In** semuanya udah dijelaskan disini. **Peachpetals** ya kalo komentar suka bener, tapi emang yungi ini butuh diajarin tentang rumah tangga wkwkwk **driccha** tapi yungi juga keterlaluan sama imin ;( **MinJiSu** gapapa... duh nanti kan yungi juga yang susah kalo masa depannya jimin di potong... /yaampun ini ngakak asli/ **Suga's kumamon** disini sudah didengerin semua penjelasan nya huhuhu **Jimsnoona** talak talak masih berbayang nih. Terimakasih jims sudah membangkitkan seleraku/? Mari kita jatuhkan talak! '-')9 **Cupid** tapi semuanya udah terselesaikan disini kok heheheee **btssvt** secepat ini loh baikannya hoho **Dyah Cho** iya, tolong ya sist yungi butuh banget nih konsultan rumah tangga wkwkwk ini langsung baikan kok hweee **minyoonlovers** tapi jimin ganapa-napa sih maapin yungi ;( **HamirohLangen** huhu masa sih? Tapi sekarang udah gak marah-marah lagi koook **miparkland** namanya juga orang sabar ;( kalo marah suka meledak ;( **whalme160700** sekarang semuanya udah terjelaskan dengan baik kok hehe. **Misswag** ini sudah cepat baikan~ hehe **BabyByunie** hehe iya biar gak datar-datar amat hehe **fan . girl . shoot** iya sih harusnya yungi nih yang sakit tapi malah jadi jimin ;( gapapa kan jadinya mereka baikan kek gitu ;( **Poppoming** jimin imut gitu gak ngeri ah/? Bundayah itu setan -_- argggh mana gambarku? Bete ah ga dikasih nih jahaaaad **Viyomi** iya, harus ngomong ya biar kerasa idup?;"D jimin balik lagi kok disini huhuhu **rrriiieee** bener banget mabok heheeee tapi bukan ketemu tete kook **applecrushx** wkwkwk make up? Kasitau dongn kasitau xD udah ga emosian lagi niiich **ARMY love BTS** gaada yang terjadi aneh-aneh lagi koook. Ciyuz/? **Syub0393** haduuh gak ditinggal lama-lama kok sama jimin hehe ini udah balik lagi lho si jimin lol **yongi** kujuga cinta~ ini sudah harmonis lagi kok. Gampang kan? Haha **TyaWuryWK** ngg cuma marah sebentar kok gak berlebihan niih **HelloLSn** ini udah baikaaaaan **dsamly** biasanya begitu, tapi udah gak marah lagiii **yymin** noo jangan menangis! Cukup yungi aja yang nangis hikzzz **Guesteu** hei gustastu! Hahaha ini udah baikan~~ yoohoo **sugasugababy** iya jimin emang tengil gitu kan orangnya ngehe emang huh. **Acho suga** hehehe jangan sering demen jimin ribut ah, berisik/? **Rizuku** gak kok jimin kan udah gede, biarin aja kalo kenapa-napa di jalan juga bangun sendiri kwkwkw ihihii iya kusuka karya mu huhuhu jadi kangen pengen dibikinin lagi /ketagihan/ **ravoletta** wkwkwk iya nih yoongi gimana sih hahaha tapi udah selesai kok masalahnya **HelloitsAYP** mantepkan jimin marah? Hahaha tapi udah baek kok **exoinmylove** emang kejam jimin tuh. Tapi akhrinya dia nyesel kok hehe **CandytoPuppy** yabegitulah kelakuan jimin. Ini lanjuuut **restika . dwii07** renungan di taman dulu. Kepantainya besok hueheuheu . betul ituuu wuhuu love you jimin/? **Fckbyeolous** iya, betul itu! Kamu tau aja rasanya jadi jimin hehehe **Buah hati Minyoon** ini kenapa namanya lucu sekaliii ;3 ini cepet balikan kok merekanya heeehe **lunch27** tapi enchim emang gitu kelakuannyaaa huhu **hotterthansummer** wah bener juga ya yungi kabur wkwkwkgak kepikiran xD **GraceTuan** jimin masih tetap manis kok disini ih :3 **VampireDPS** jangan nakutin yungi ;( **Mini Yoongi t'D** terimakasih idenya sayang! :* tapi yang bikin kecewanya itu apa, jimin terlanjur terlalu indah disini ;( gimana atuuh huhu **Guest** ff ini anti baper kok **Linkz account** jahat kamu sama yoongi! dia Cuma jadi semakin ayu kok huhu **izellll** nggaaak jahat kamu sama jimiiin x'D **Jimiestry** abis marah kan naena lagi /nggak/ hehee okee! **Gbrlnchnerklhn** gapapa mukanya aja hello kitty ya, agusnya tetep suweg ;( **INDRIARMY** dan seperti inilah reaksi jimin disini. Semua pasti berbahagiaaa. **Fujimoto Yumi** ini udah baikan lagi, naena lagi enek ntar bacanya hahaha mau sayang-sayangan dulu :3 gaada ayah plis azzz -_- **Cokelatnyachimchim** enak sih bikin jimin marah tapi lama-lama kacian yungi ya huhu **vhopeisreal** tapi kususah buat konflik mulu. Baikan aja yaa huhuhu **bittii** ini udah selesai baikan hehee dapet adekknya nanti dulu/? **Silviadlv** ya begitulah jimin kadang suka esmoni/? Wkwk ini sudah dilanjutkan. Fighting! **Skyrlexxsugar** hehehe tapi gak lama kok berantemnya, tenang aja hohoo~ **hyukie** gak kok ini udahan berantemnyaaa hahaha **justcallmeBii** sekarang dua-duanya udah belajar dari pengalaman kok hahaha **arlindas833** ini lanjut! Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong aish tiap baca penname ini suka inget yang yungi bilang kek gitu loh, terus jiminnya ngakak hahaha iya ini udah gak berantem lagi koook fujhosiakut iyaa ini gak marah-marahan lagi kook she3nn0 iya, tapi sekarang yungi udah bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Maklumlah kan ibu muda/? Biarin aja kimtae ke amerikaaa -.- bodoamat sama kimtae siscaMinstalove wkwkwk jangan sedih gitu ah, jiminnya udah minta maap dan baikan lagi kok heehee wulancho95 huu ketinggalan aja. Ini mereka baik-baik aja kok gapake marah-marahan lagi hehee. babyBlues12 wkwk ganti lagi.. okelah tak apa haha. Yumi CBHS hehe tapi semua baik-baik aja kok. Ini sudah lanjut liuliu tapi kugakbetah bikin mereka berantem lama-lama... akhirnya baikan dengan sendirinya kok ya huhu Kim Min Jung iyaa ini udah baikan kok dan semuanya belajar dari kesalahan hehee MINSEPHINEPARK9995 kenapa gak bisa kebuka? Ffn kadang suka gitu sih. Tapi berantemnya udahan nih, gak tega sama minki huhuu.

.

.

* * *

Thank you!

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoonjae menatap adik tersayangnya penuh dengan tatapan menyelidik sembari ia tetap menggendong Minki di salah satu lengannya. Yoongi yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi itu hanya bisa menatap heran kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa sih, _Hyungie_?" tanya Yoongi bingung. Ia lalu menghampiri Minki dan menurunkan anak itu dari gendongan Yoonjae dan membiarkannya berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh Jimin.

"Yoon, ayo periksa dirimu apakah aku akan punya keponakan baru?" Yoonjae bertanya pada Yoongi yang menatapnya semakin bingung pada lelaki di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan kakaknya ini memberikan pertanyaan aneh padanya. "Oh demi Tuhan adikku sayang, aku bahkan baru akan menikah bulan depan dan kau sudah akan mengandung anak kedua?!"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa gemas untuk memukul dahi kakaknya yang tampan itu. Apa dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jimin sehingga bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal tak jelas seperti itu. Belum lagi perkataannya yang penuh kejutan.

"Siapa yang akan mengandung! Dan kenapa baru hari ini kau bilang akan menikah? Astaga, kau tak akan menikahi pekerjaanmu sendiri 'kan?" Yoongi tak kalah berargumen pada kakak sulungnya itu.

Yoonjae terlihat menghela napas. Ia lalu menatap Minki dibelakang Yoongi yang sedang mencoba memanjat ke atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan Jimin yang membantunya naik. "Barusan kau muntah-muntah, bisa jadi itu pertanda hamil, ya 'kan Jimin?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya menunjukkan cengirannya pada kakak iparnya itu. "Hehehe iya, _Hyung_."

Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar pendapat itu. "Aku hanya masuk angin karena harus mengurus bayi besar ini." Yoongi lanjut mencibir kearah Jimin.

Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya balas menatap sedih dengan disengaja untuk menarik simpati Yoongi yang sudah sepenuhnya kembali pada dirinya yang kejam.

"Oke lupakan tentangku dan mari bicarakan tentang pernikahanmu, _Hyungie_." desak Yoongi tak sabaran. Kakaknya akan menikah sudah seperti keajaiban bagi Yoongi yang sudah mengharapkannya sejak lama.

"Emm itu... yah, aku sudah merencanakannya dan akan kulaksanakan nanti." Yoonjae terlihat canggung membicarakannya. "Sebenarnya aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu hari ini tetapi kau sudah meneleponku duluan dengan kalut karena Jimin jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mendatangimu lebih dulu."

Jimin yang mendengar itu jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinya harus merusak acara yang direncanakan Yoonjae. Kakak iparnya ini benar-benar sangat peduli pada adiknya. Ia bahkan bisa mengenyampingkan hal pribadinya demi membantu adik kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertemuan makan malam hari ini?" Jimin memberi usul. Ia mencoba memegangi Minki yang tak bisa duduk diam diatas ranjang rumah sakit bersamanya.

"Kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan ke Busan bersama? Lagipula kau masih sakit, Jimin." Yoonjae menanggapi agak terkejut mendengar saran dari Jimin.

"Aku sudah sehat! Aku bisa pulang sekarang. Bukankah pertemuan keluarga itu sangat penting? Kita bisa melakukannya malam ini!" Jimin berucap semangat. Ia menatap Yoongi memberi kode untuk mendukung idenya.

"Yah, walaupun aku lelah sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku juga harus tahu calon pendamping kakakku yang penggila kerja ini." Yoongi juga menyetujui ide dari Jimin.

Yoonjae lalu menepuk-nepuk gemas pucuk kepala Yoongi mendengar Yoongi bisa sesemangat itu mengajaknya. Ah, dan terimakasih juga atas ide dari Jimin. "Baiklah, akan kuatur waktunya malam ini."

.

.

.

Dengan menuruti desakan dari dua lelaki dihadapannya itu, akhirnya Yoongi benar-benar memeriksakan dirinya sore itu ke dokter dan ia harus menghela napas lega karena apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya tentang dirinya yang mengandung itu ternyata tidak benar. Syukurlah Yoongi hanya masuk angin karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Ia lalu hanya diberikan beberapa obat dan perlu beristirahat cukup dan tak melupakan vitaminya.

Sedangkan seseorang lagi sedang merengut sedih karena berita itu. Jimin yang berharap akan mimpinya semalam pudar sudah.

Tetapi malam itu, mereka akhirnya benar-benar pergi makan malam dengan penuh hangat kebersamaan dengan mengenalkan calon istri dari seorang Min Yoonjae.

.

.

Jimin menggendong Minki yang tertidur pulas digendongannya setelah mereka pulang menikmati perjamuan makan malam bersama Yoonjae dan calon wanitanya yang akan menikah bulan depan. Mereka pulang dengan taksi dan Jimin tak membiarkan Yoongi menggendong Minki karena ia tahu pemuda manis itu pasti sangat kelelahan seharian ini menjaganya di rumah sakit.

"Didi, tidurlah..." ucap Jimin setelah ia meletakkan Minki di kamarnya dan menyelimuti batita itu untuk membuatnya semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia tahu Yoongi sedang memperhatikannya apakah Jimin menidurkan Minki dengan benar.

Yoongi terlihat menguap. "Kupikir kita akan benar-benar pergi ke Busan." Lalu Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya yang memang mengantuk itu seperti anak kecil.

Jimin tersenyum gemas menatapnya. Ia lalu merangkul Yoongi dan menuntunnya berjalan ke kamar mereka tepat di sebelah kamar Minki. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu kelelahan, lebih baik kita istirahat hari ini dan pergi ke Busan bisa kita lakukan lain waktu."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu setelah ia sampai di tepi ranjang, Yoongi segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya bersama Jimin itu dan menarik selimut mereka. Yoongi lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jimin memberikan gestur pada pemuda itu untuk memeluknya.

Jimin tersenyum menerima undangan itu dan ia segera memeluk Yoongi diatas ranjang dengan penuh kehangatan. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi sembari ia tetap memeluknya dan mengusap sayang rambut karamelnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk di dada Jimin. Menghirup aromanya yang menenangkan setelah mereka bertengkar besar kemarin. Yoongi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di dada Jimin dan ikut berbisik padanya. "Jangan pergi lagi..."

Jimin tersenyum hangat lalu menjauhkan sedikit pelukannya bersama Yoongi untuk menatap wajah istrinya. Jimin juga menarik kepalan tangan Yoongi di dadanya untuk membuka jemari itu kemudian menyusupkan jari jemarinya disana untuk membuat satu tautan hangat dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Jimin lalu membawa genggaman tangan itu untuk ia kecup penuh mesra punggung tangan orang yang telah mampu menjadi pendamping setianya selama ini.

Yoongi merasa dirinya bersemu hangat menikmati Jimin yang mengecup punggung tangannya dan terpejam begitu menenangkan. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat wajah Jimin yang selembut malam ini.

"Aku takkan pergi lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi." bisik Jimin sekali lagi setelah ia melepas kecupannya pada punggung tangan Yoongi. Ia lalu menatap Yoongi penuh sayang dan kembali mengusap-usap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. "Tidurlah."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada perlakuan Jimin. Ia senang Jimin bisa kembali seperti ini. Pagi tadi ia sudah dibuat ketakutan dan malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Jimin sudah ada disampingnya kembali. Yoongi lalu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Jimin...?" panggilnya lembut.

"Kenapa lagi, hm?" tanya Jimin yang masih tetap mengusap rambut Yoongi dan hanya membuat istrinya itu semakin mengantuk karena sentuhan lembutnya.

"Tentang mimpi yang kau bilang tadi itu... apa?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu. Lengannya juga ikut mengusap dahi Jimin yang terhalangi rambut yang jatuh disana. Yoongi tak suka melihat ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk menatap mata indah Jimin.

"Ah itu... aku bermimpi tentang Jinki dan Jiyoon." Jimin terkekeh pelan mengingatnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi merengut bingung mendengarnya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Calon adik kembar laki-lakinya Minki." Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian.

"Jimin!" Yoongi kemudian memukul pelan dada Jimin. Wajahnya kembali merona padahal Jimin hanya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Ya aku tidak mengerti mengapa bisa bermimpi seperti itu~" Jimin mulai merengek.

"Kau ingin kita punya bayi lagi?" tanya Yoongi merengut kesal.

Jimin segera menggeleng cepat. Ia sudah berhasil membangun suasana romantis tadi dan jangan sampai suasana itu hilang begitu saja. "Ng—nggak kok! Kalau Didi mau aku siap kapan saja!"

Yoongi terlihat semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ia sedang berpikir sesuatu. Apa Jimin benar-benar menginginkannya? Astaga bukankah mengurus Minki saja mereka masih kerepotan, bagaimana kalau ditambah satu lagi? Atau bahkan dua lagi?!

"Hei, Didi." Jimin menepuk pucuk kepala Yoongi dan membuyarkan pemikirannya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tak memaksamu, kok. Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Jimin lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan cepat.

Yoongi hanya mengerjap sebentar kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dengan cepat dan kembali tenggelam di dada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh gemas kemudian kembali memeluk Yoongi dengan sayang dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beristirahat. Mereka bisa tidur dengan damai kembali malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kembali datang dan mengusik pasangan yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu. Tetapi bukannya mentari pagi yang membangunkan sejoli itu, hanya saja seorang anak kecil yang melangkah masuk ke kamar yang kini tak ditutup itu melangkah lucu dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya dan memanggil-manggil orangtuanya di tepi ranjang.

" _Daddyyy_ ~ Didi~" panggilnya dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil. Ia berusaha memanjati ranjang namun kedua kakinya tak sampai ke atasnya, ranjang orangtuanya lebih tinggi dari ranjang miliknya yang hanya ranjang berkaki rendah untuk anak-anak. Minki hampir saja menangis kalau saja salah satu dari orangtuanya tak terbangun.

"Yaampun, Minki kau sudah bangun rupanya, uhm~" itu Yoongi yang lebih dulu tersadar dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara Minki di dekatnya. Yoongi lalu mengangkat anak itu untuk ikut ke ranjangnya dan membantunya untuk membangunkan Jimin.

"Minki- _ya_ , ayo bangunkan _Daddy_!" ajak Yoongi lalu menempatkan Minki untuk naik ke perut Jimin yang masih terpejam itu.

"Naik naik naik _Daddy_!" Minki kesenangan dan ia duduk dengan melompatkan dirinya diatas perut Jimin dengan senang.

Jimin seketika itu juga terbatuk-batuk karena Minki diatas perutnya dan tak lama kemudian ia terbangun. Jimin lalu menurunkan Minki dari perutnya lalu menggelitiki anak itu sampai membuatnya memekik kegelian karena tingkah _Daddy_ nya.

" _Baby_ Minki berani mengganggu _Daddy_ tidur, eoh? Bukannya mengucapkan selamat pagi?" Jimin menggoda Minki dan menggelitiki pelan perut anak itu dengan gemas.

"Aaak ehehehe~" Minki hanya bisa memekik senang di sela-sela tawanya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Mendengar Minki tertawa di pagi hari seperti ini membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengetahui keluarga kecilmu baik-baik saja di pagi hari.

Yoongi lalu menitah Jimin untuk membawa Minki keluar dan bermain selagi ia akan membuatkan sarapan di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

.

Yoongi benar-benar sedang memasak telur goreng ketika tiba-tiba dari ruang depan terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Yoongi hanya menoleh kemudian melihat Jimin yang menggendong Minki berjalan kearah pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi ini.

" _Annyeong_ ~~!" sebuah sapaan dengan suara yang cukup berat itu menyapa Jimin dan Minki begitu ia membuka pintunya.

Jimin hanya membulatkan kedua matanya melihat siapa yang datang dan Minki memekik riang menatapnya.

"Taetae _yuuunggo_!" Minki mengangkat lengannya dan meraih-raih pemuda berambut oranye itu untuk minta digendong.

Ternyata yang datang adalah sahabatnya, Jimin seharusnya tak terkejut karena Taehyung itu memang sering merusuh di apartemennya. Tetapi yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah ada Seokjin juga di belakang Taehyung bersamanya ikut bertamu di pagi ini. Jimin pikir Seokjin itu bukan orang yang senang bertamu di pagi hari.

"Hai, Jimin." Sapa Seokjin pada Jimin yang masih berdiri mematung itu.

"Yak! Ijinkan kita masuk, _Park-bo_!" seru Taehyung membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera mempersilakan masuk dua tamunya itu.

Jimin hanya segera memberikan Minki yang sudah meminta untuk digendong Taehyung itu padanya. Ia lalu juga mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk di ruang santai dimana tempat Jimin dan Minki bermain sebelumnya. Tapi Taehyung segera ke dapur untuk menemui Yoongi dan tetap menggendong Minki.

"Hai Didi! Aku merindukanmu!" Taehyung mencoba untuk memeluk Yoongi meskipun ia masih tetap menggendong Minki. Tingkahnya itu malah membuat Minki tertawa karenanya.

"Taehyung _ie_ , kau sudah kembali dari amerika rupanya." Yoongi yang menyadari kalau Taehyung kesulitan memeluknya, Yoongi malah berinisiatif memeluk Taehyung dan Minki sekaligus. Membuat Taehyung hanya terkekeh senang dan Jimin yang ikut ke dapur itu berseru tidak suka melihat adegan pelukan itu.

"Hei hei kenapa jadi berpelukan seperti ini." Seru Jimin dan Yoongi segera melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung.

"Kudengar ada yang menyebut nama Seokjin, dimana dia." Yoongi bertanya, ia lalu mengusap kepala Minki yang kesenangan karena bertemu dengan Taehyung kembali.

"Ah ya dia ada di ruang tengah. Kau memasak apa, Didi?" Taehyung ingin tahu. Jimin yang ada diantara mereka hanya bisa memutar mata malas karena merasa diacuhkan disana.

"Aku hanya membuat _sandwich_ telur goreng, ayo kita makan bersama." Yoongi lalu segera membereskan potongan sandwich yang memang sudah ditatanya di piring. "Jimin! Ayo bantu aku membawa makanan ini."

"Ya ya ya~" Jimin hanya mengiyakan Yoongi malas dan Taehyung yang bersama Minki itu hanya terkikik menertawai Jimin.

.

Yoongi menatap curiga pada Seokjin yang hanya tak biasanya terlihat canggung dihadapannya. Sedangkan Taehyung disampingnya hanya sedang menunjukkan pakaian yang dibelinya di amerika sebagai hadiah untuk Minki dan mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Jimin yang sedang merangkul Yoongi pun ikut menatap heran pada Seokjin. Ada sesuatu yang mereka belum tahu disini.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau bersama Taehyungie hari ini? Kemana Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi tak sabaran.

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sedang dekat dengan seorang junior di kampus kita kemarin."

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Jimin memutar mata malas karena ia tahu kalau Taehyung sudah seperti itu artinya ia sedang berbohong tentang hal waktu itu.

"Emm... itu, aku dan Jungkookie sudah putus—"

"Apa?!" Jimin dan Yoongi bereaksi bersamaan mendengar kalimat Seokjin yang belum tuntas itu.

Seokjin terkekeh melihatnya. Benar-benar suami-istri yang kompak, pikirnya.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak sepolos dia? Yaampun." Yoongi tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan sosok paling muda yang selalu ikut dengan gengnya itu.

Jimin segera ikut nimbrung. "Bukankah terakhir kali aku masih melihatmu bersamanya? Saat aku ke kafe kemarin-kemarin itu?" Jimin menopang dagu dan mengingat hal yang dibicarakannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang bersama Minki diam-diam menghela napas tak enak mendengarnya. Ia takut jadi satu-satunya penyebab putusnya hubungan Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita memang sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Syukurlah anak itu mengerti, ia bahkan berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin tetap menjadikanku sebagai kakaknya dan kita tetap seperti biasa bertemu di kafe layaknya seorang kakak bersama adiknya dan—" penjelasan panjang Seokjin terhenti dan ia melirik pada Taehyung sebentar dan menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Taehyung yang kurasa ia memberikan debaran yang berbeda padaku daripada ketika aku bersama Jungkook. Aku melakukan pendekatan padanya dan untungnya aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan melupakan mantannya. Hehehe." Seokjin berucap begitu semangat dan membuat pasangan suami-istri dihadapannya melongo dibuatnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Minki di pangkuannya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengira kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Syukurlah kalau Jungkook baik-baik saja, aku senang ia tak bersamamu karena menurutku Jungkook bertumbuh pesat akhir-akhir ini. Selamat untuk kalian." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pundak Seokjin.

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan jengkel. "Kau tak menceritakannya padaku, huh."

Taehyung hanya menghela napas lega dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa. Untunglah semua baik-baik saja tanpa perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan akan hubungan barunya bersama Seokjin.

Mereka lalu mengobrol ringan dan Jimin yang selalu ingin tahu bagaimana cara Seokjin bisa berpacaran dengan sahabatnya yang Jimin sangat tahu bahwa Taehyung itu bukan orang yang peka.

Mereka terus mengobrol ringan sampai akhirnya Taehyung mengungkapkan keinginannya hari ini.

"Ah, Didi! Aku minta ijin untuk mengajak Minki bermain bersamaku dan Jin- _hyung_ yaa?" pinta Taehyung, sepertinya ia benar-benar merindukan anak dari sahabatnya ini.

Yoongi terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. "Mau main kemana?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya main ke _mall_ lalu ke tempat spa dan pijat bayi! Aku janji akan membuat Minki senang hari ini. Boleh ya, Didi?" Taehyung menunjukkan aegyonya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa menatapnya dengan gemas. "Jangan melewati jam makan malam dan membuatnya menangis, Taehyung _ie_."

"Tidak akan!" Taehyung menjawab dengan cepat. "Ya, kan Jin- _hyung_?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Kau tak bertanya apa _Daddy_ nya memperbolehkan Minki untuk main jauh-jauh?" Jimin mencibir.

Taehyung hanya segera memasang raut muka seimut mungkin dan menatap Jimin penuh permohonan. " _Daddyyy_ ~"

"Ew, kau terdengar menjijikkan memanggilku seperti itu dengan suara beratmu, Tae." Lalu semua orang disana tertawa bersama kemudian, kecuali Minki yang masih senang dengan banyak hadiah yang dibelikan oleh Taehyung.

.

Yoongi lalu segera memandikan Minki untuk segera bersiap pergi bersama Taehyung dan Seokjin. Menyiapkan keperluan susunya untuk dibawa sahabatnya itu. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Minki pergi bersama orang lain selain orangtuanya atau Junsu.

"Minki-y _a_ , janji tidak akan nakal bersama Taetae- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_?" tanya Jimin menatap Minki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia sudah bersiap dengan setelan jaket merah dan celana jeans anak-anak lalu sepatu _boot_ cokelat dan topi berwarna biru dengan inisial M diatasnya. Semuanya adalah hadiah dari Taehyung hari ini dan pemuda itu masih ingin mengajak Minki bermain keluar.

"Neee!" Minki menjawab semangat dari apa yang Jimin ucapkan padanya.

"Jagoan pintar. _Poppo_ hee?" Jimin lalu menunjukkan sebelah pipinya, menunggu Minki untuk mencium pipinya.

"Muah!"

"Huwaaa baru kutinggal sebentar saja Minki sudah sepintar ini. Lucunyaaa~" Taehyung berseru heboh dan menatap berbinar-binar pada Minki.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar rengekan gemas dari Taehyung. "Ayo _poppo_ Didi juga sebelum Minki main."

Minki lalu berjalan kearah Yoongi dan Yoongi segera menunduk padanya. Minki lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi kemudian tertawa senang menunjukkan barisan gigi-gigi mungilnya.

" _Aigoo_ lucunya." Taehyung lalu menggendong Minki dan ia bersama Seokjin segera bersiap untuk berangkat pergi bersama.

Jimin dan Yoongi lalu mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan. " _Bye_ , Minki~" Jimin melambaikan tangannya.

Minki lalu ikut mengangkat lengan mungilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. " _Ppai daddy_ ~" ucapnya lucu dengan suara khas anak-anaknya. Lalu ketika ia mengarahkan lambaian tangannya kearah Yoongi, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. " _Ppai didi_ ~"

Jimin tertawa gemas melihat itu. Ia lalu merangkul Yoongi dan mengucapkan hati-hati pada sahabatnya untuk menjaga anaknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Jimin lalu menutup pintunya dan menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman terselubung miliknya. "Kita hanya berdua nih, Didi." Ucapnya menaikturunkan alisnya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas kemudian berlalu kembali menuju dapur. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku membereskan rumah dan mencuci pakaian."

Jimin cemberut mendengar saran dari Yoongi. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti perkataan Yoongi kalau tak ingin diceramahi seharian. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan juga hanya berdua di rumah.

Berdua.

Jimin takkan melewatkan sesuatu jika sudah mengerti tentang keadaan berdua.

"Oh ya Jimin," Yoongi berbalik lalu Jimin segera menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Yoongi karena ia terus mengekori Yoongi dari belakang.

"Apa?"

"Kita jadi tak pergi ke Busan..." sesal Yoongi kemudian.

Jimin segera berseru setelah tiba-tiba terpikirkan untuk melakukan liburannya ke Busan nanti. "Kita pergi pekan depan saja ya!"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya memikirkan perkataan Jimin, "Baiklah, sekarang kau kuras kolam karet ikan mas koki kita."

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau tak ingin tidur di sofa malam ini." Yoongi memulai lagi dengan ancamannya.

Jimin hanya menggerutu dan tetap melaksanakan perintah Yoongi. Padahal ia inginnya berduaan mesra-mesraan bersama istrinya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, membiarkan Yoongi menceramahinya terus bukan hal yang bisa Jimin nikmati terus-terusan.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan serius. Jimin yang benar-benar menguras kolam karetnya kemudian membersihkan karpet di seluruh ruangan dengan _vacuum cleaner._ Sedangkan Yoongi membereskan seluruh kamar dan dapur kemudian yang terakhir adalah mengumpulkan semua pakaian dan kain-kain apapun yang kotor untuk terakhir ia giling pada mesin cuci.

"Uugh, melelahkan juga yang seperti ini." Jimin meregangkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan mesin vakum kemudian kembali mengekori Yoongi di dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih bolak-balik di dapur dan memasukkan seluruh pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Oke, ini yang terakhir." Jimin melihat Yoongi memasukkan pakaian Minki kemudian menyalakan mesin cuci dan terdengar suara mesin yang sedang di set ulang dengan Yoongi yang memencet tombol-tombolnya dan membuat mesin itu bekerja untuk satu 45 menit ke depan.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi memunggunginya karena ia sedang sibuk dengan cuciannya itu membuat Jimin jadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Yoongi masih memakai pakaian ketika ia tidur semalam. Sepotong kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek hitam miliknya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin saat ini. Tetapi entah Jimin memang merasa haus setelah mengerjakan rumah atau memang kaki jenjang yang putih milik Yoongi itu mendadak begitu menggoda Jimin sampai ia merasa haus dan harus menelan salivanya sendiri sekarang.

Tidak hanya sepasang kaki dengan betis kecil dan mulus itu, tetapi bokongnya yang terlihat padat dari luar bajunya saja sudah bisa Jimin bayangkan bagaimana rasanya meremasnya.

Jimin jadi punya ide bagus untuk bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Selesai!" Yoongi berbalik dari hadapan mesin cuci yang sudah mulai bekerja itu lalu ia harus terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya ketika ia berbalik. "Ji—Jimin."

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan sembari memanggil namanya. Membuat Yoongi jadi ikut mundur setiap Jimin semakin melangkah mendekat padanya. Yoongi tahu apa mau Jimin jika pemuda itu sudah menatapnya dan memanggil namanya seperti ini.

 _Tuk_.

Pinggang Yoongi sudah membentur mesin cuci di belakangnya karena ia terus mundur kemudian ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jimin menyeringai kearahnya menyadari hal itu. Jimin baru berhenti melangkah mendekati Yoongi ketika jemari kaki mereka telah bersentuhan. Itu artinya mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan begitu dekat.

"Hari ini tidak ada Minki dirumah..." Jimin berbisik didepan wajah Yoongi. Sebelah lengannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi. Jimin menunggu perubahan warna dari pipi pucat yang sempurna itu.

Yoongi mencoba berpaling dari tatapan seduktif milik Jimin. Ia tahu akan berakhir seperti apa kalau Jimin sudah menatapnya seperti ini.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup dengan Jimin yang terus mengusap pipinya. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap tepat di kedua mata Jimin dan hal itu malah membuat dirinya merasa ada desiran keras yang mulai mengaliri darahnya dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat pipi Yoongi merona tipis karenanya dan Jimin semakin mengusapnya dengan lembut. Jimin suka reaksi tubuh Yoongi atas perlakuan kecil darinya.

"Aku menginginkahmu..." Jimin bernada rendah disana. Ia lalu tanpa basa-basi segera menubrukkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Menyelimuti seluruh bibir tipis itu tanpa bersisa.

Yoongi segera merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir tebal favoritnya itu terus menjamah bibirnya tanpa mau melewatkan apapun.

Suara kecupan basah mulai mengiringi suara bisikan mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja. Jimin segera menyudahi ciumannya ketika ia merasa Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkan udara yang sempat terkunci karena Jimin menguncinya terlalu dalam.

Suara engahan napas berbaur satu sama lain. Debaran dalam jantung Yoongi mulai memacu dengan kegiatan pembuka dari Jimin. Lalu pemuda itu hanya semakin menyeringai menatap Yoongi yang terengah-engah.

Jimin tanpa basa-basi kemudian menarik kaus yang dipakai Yoongi keatas dan membuat Yoongi bertelanjang dada. "Bukankah ini juga harus dicuci?" Jimin menunjukkan pakaian yang baru dilepasnya itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Lalu ini juga harus dicuci." Jimin kemudian dengan cekatan meraih pinggang Yoongi kemudian menarik seluruh sisa kain yang menempel pada tubuh istrinya itu dan membuatnya bertelanjang.

Yoongi seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai meremang karena perlakuan Jimin. Ia lalu cemberut menatap Jimin dan menarik-narik kaus didadanya. "Pakaianmu, Jim. Semuanya juga harus dicuci."

Jimin menyeringai puas. Ia lalu dengan senang hati melepas sendiri pakaiannya dihadapan Yoongi dan membuat pemuda manis itu semakin gugup meski ia telah terlampau sering melihat Jimin bertelanjang di hadapannya.

"O—oke, kita masukkan saja semua bajunya sekarang." Yoongi sedang mencoba berdalih kemudian memasukan seluruh pakaiannya bersama Jimin yang telah terlepas itu untuk ikut menyusul bersama gilingan yang sebelumnya dalam mesin cuci itu.

Selanjutnya Jimin tak menunggu waktu lama lagi kemudian kembali meraih wajah Yoongi untuk mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Melumatnya tanpa henti dan menggelitik mulut dalam milik Yoongi untuk membuatnya mengerang disana. Lengan Jimin pun tak tinggal diam, lengan itu menari kesana-kemari di punggung Yoongi hingga ke bokongnya bahkan sampai menyapa penis Yoongi yang mulai menegang itu.

Jimin segera menyudahi ciuman panasnya itu lalu ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Yoongi untuk memintanya mengulum jemari itu untuk mempersiapkan Jimin.

Yoongi tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya bisa menurut karena dirinya juga bisa dengan mudahnya terangsang oleh perlakuan Jimin.

Setelah Jimin merasa jemarinya cukup basah karena saliva Yoongi, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yoongi menghadap mesin cuci dengan menitahnya untuk menungging dan bersandar padanya sehingga Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas bokong kemerahan yang sangat menggodanya itu dan tubuh Yoongi yang agak bergetar karena ia bersandar pada mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja.

"Ungh~" selain tubuhnya, suara Yoongi pun ikut bergetar karenanya. Sebagian perutnya bersandar penuh pada mesin cuci yang bergetar itu dan ia mencoba menoleh untuk melihat apa yang Jimin lakukan karena Yoongi merasa Jimin sedang memainkan jemarinya di belahan pintu masuk milik Yoongi.

"Indahnya, mengapa kau memiliki sarang kenikmatan yang selalu terlihat sempit seperti ini, Yoongi- _ah_?" Jimin memulai perkataan kotornya. Jemari basahnya terus membelai bokong Yoongi dan sesekali mencubit pipi bokong itu dan melebarkannya dengan gemas.

" _S—shut-up_ , Jimin." Yoongi mulai melenguh frustasi. Jimin tidak juga memasukkan jemarinya seperti yang Yoongi bayangkan.

"Lalu kau ingin aku apa?" Jimin menggoda sebentar. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan dengan iseng membuat kissmark di punggung bawah Yoongi selagi dirinya tetap meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal milik Yoongi disana.

Yoongi hanya dibuat mendesis menahan erangannya dari godaan Jimin. "Terserah."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, ia lalu menempatkan tiga jarinya di pintu masuk Yoongi. "Baiklah karena kau bilang terserah, akan kuikuti sesuai naluriku tanpa banyak bicara."

"Jim—aaakkh!"

Yoongi baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Jimin namun lelaki itu telah benar-benar memasukkan tiga jemari gemuknya ke dalam _manhole_ Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya mengerang keras. Yoongi sampai benar-benar mengeratkan rektumnya dan membuat jemari Jimin cukup sulit untuk bergerak.

"Rileks, sayang. Kau tahu ini akan membuatmu nikmat." Jimin berbisik lembut dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya maju dan mundur didalam sana.

"Ungh..."

Dan ketika Yoongi benar-benar rileks, Jimin semakin mempercepat laju jemarinya dibawah sana dan membuat Yoongi mengalirkan precumnya dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi bisa saja sampai dengan hanya jemari Jimin di dalam rektumnya, tetapi Jimin yang mengetahui hal itu segera menarik keluar seluruh jarinya dan membuat Yoongi mendesah kesal karena kehilangan.

"Jimin—"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan desahkan saja namaku." Jimin berbisik cepat lalu ia tiba-tiba menyiapkan kejantanannya dan dalam hitungan detik Yoongi kembali berteriak karena sesuatu yang lebih besar, panas dan kering memaksa masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Yoongi sampai menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dalam sandarannya pada mesin cuci itu.

" _Mianhae, saranghae_." Jimin segera memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang pasrah dan tetap bersandar pada mesin cuci itu tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya disana. Jimin tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Jimin sakit... kenapa kau tak melumasinya dulu?" Yoongi terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Jimin hanya bisa berbisik meminta maaf padanya dan mengecupi belakang lehernya untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

Yoongi terlalu menggodanya sampai Jimin tak sabar untuk memasukinya.

"Bisakah aku bergerak?" setelah dirasa Yoongi sudah mulai rileks kembali, Jimin mulai meminta ijin. Jimin benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang. Tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar karena mesin cuci itu juga membuat Jimin merasakan getarannya karena ia sedang memasuki Yoongi. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat sensasi yang berbeda namun menakjubkan.

"Lakukanlah, Jim."

Jimin mengecup panjang bahu Yoongi dan mengucapkan terima kasih kecil ia lalu mulai bergerak di dalam sana dengan menjauhkan ujung kepala kejantanannya hanya untuk menghujamnya kembali dan membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan yang ada.

"Jimin... ahh ahh."

Yoongi terpejam menikmati setiap gerakan yang diberikan oleh Jimin di dalam rektumnya. Ia membiarkan Jimin mengendarainya di belakang sana dan membuat tubuh Yoongi bergerak naik-turun karena posisinya yang tetap bersandar pada mesin cuci.

"Yoongi...emm kau begitu sempit. Kau begitu nikmat... ugh." Jimin menggeram nikmat dan ia memegangi pinggang Yoongi selagi ia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan luwes selaras dengan desahan yang Yoongi nyanyikan padanya.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Jimin bisa merasakan rektum Yoongi yang semakin mengetat karena sebentar lagi Yoongi akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

"Aku akan datang, Yoon. Bersama-sama denganmu..." Jimin masih semangat menghujam Yoongi di sisa terakhirnya mencapai orgasme.

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap mendesah kencang karena disaat penghujung seperti ini Jimin akan memperlambat gerakannya dan itu membuat Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa hebatnya milik Jimin bisa membakar nafsunya sampai seperti ini.

Lalu dengan hujaman terakhir yang dalam, Jimin mengisi penuh ruang kenikmatan Yoongi dengan cairan cinta miliknya. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang menyemburkan cairan cintanya mengotori mesin cuci yang masih bekerja itu.

Yoongi lemas sekali rasanya, ia lalu merasak tersentak saat Jimin membalik tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya lalu menaikkan Yoongi untuk duduk diatas mesin cuci yang masih bergetar itu dan memeganginya agar Yoongi tak jatuh. Membuat Yoongi mengerang kembali karena mesinnya yang bergetar serta lubangnya yang masih basah karena lelehan cairan milik Jimin itu bergesekkan dengan dinginnya permukaan mesin cuci yang bergetar. Entah bagaimana caranya tetapi hal itu malah membuat Yoongi perlahan kembali membangun gairahnya. Sialan dengan mesin cucinya yang bisa menggetarkannya seperti efek vibrator seperti ini.

Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang kini duduk diatas mesin cuci dan tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil itu terlihat lucu sekaligus menggairahkan untuk Jimin.

"Mesinnya masih bekerja, kurasa aku akan membuat ronde baru sampai mesin ini selesai melakukan pekerjaannya." Ucap Jimin santai. Ia mulai mengelus-elus paha dalam Yoongi dengan sensual. Sesekali lengannya menyentil penis Yoongi dengan nakal.

Yoongi mengerang menolak ucapan Jimin. Tetapi suaminya itu tahu, Yoongi mungkin menolaknya tetapi jelas-jelas tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan Jimin.

"Tenang saja, _Mommy_ mingi." Jimin mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi dan menatapnya penuh godaan. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya dibuat terus merona karenanya dan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku tahu kau akan semakin menyukainya ketika mesin ini sudah melakukan proses pengeringan." Jimin berucap santai.

Yoongi mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. Tetapi ketika melihat seringaian Jimin, Yoongi bisa mengerti maksud perkataan suaminya itu.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin. Hari ini kau akan puas!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_...

.

.

.

Nb : sumpah demi apapun tadinya chap ini gak niat pake nc tapi kenapa jadi begini. Tolong dimaafkan otak buluk ini :( semua gara-gara teaser blood sweat & tears yaampun kalian semua harus bahagia karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yoonmin momen—oh no! Minyoon momen dong hehehehehe /tetep/

Bdw, jangan ngarep yungi nya isian dulu ya eheuheuheu.

Dan maap kalo selama ini tak nyaman dengan typo yang selalu muncul, maap juga karena saya doyannya pair anti mainstream dengan munculnya JinV ehehehe. ini mulai bergetar menunggu comeback WINGS album duh udah mau tanggal 10 aja kan cepet :( pokoknya tanpa kalian, minyoon di ff ini tidak akan sampai sepanjang sekarang~

Banyak bacod nih. Loveeee u ~

* * *

 **Fan . girl . shoot** iyaaa maapin jimin ya, yunginya mari kita simpen itu untuk besok-besok ;'D | **Jimsnoona** halah sok salah pokuuus. Syukurlah itu masuk angin ya terimakasi jadi orang pertama yang nebak -.- dan samchon ga single lagi dong! | **Rizuku** ditunggu park jimin ketiganya! ahahha dan semangat kuliahnyaa karena kuakan menunggu karyamuuu xD wkwkwk | **michaelchildhood** untung punya feeling alamiah ya wkwk ini taehyungi nya muncul bawa kejutan. Jinkook kupisahkan saja disini :( | **ravoletta** alamatnya adek baru ditunda dulu nich wkwk | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** yang pasti itu bener sih, tapi ditunda dulu nih yoonginya masih takut/? | **minyoonlovers** hihi ditunggu saja kejutannya! | **Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** gak kok, dia cuma sakit aja huhu oke! Ditunggu saja! | **she3nn0** adoh qaqa jangan jadikan gado2 lha. Ini taetae nya dimunculin lagi niiiih biar seneng ;/ | **butterhon** gemesin lha... :"D | **Guest** semoganya masih diaminin dulu ya wkwk | **restika . dwii07** wkwk yungi Cuma sakit kok. Ayo cari suami kek jimin /? | **wenjun** syudah! Fighting juga! | **Suga's** kumamon belom koook. Ini udah lanjut | **arlindas833** Yuhuuu ini sudah next! | **Panda Item** yaelah pan, sama gakuat juga liat dia nangis huhu dedeknya ditunda duluuu | **MinJiSu** Yaampun ngekek lah ini bibit jimin subuuur astaga xD AAA pokoknya ditunggu aja buat kejutan tentang ituuu xD | **Lee Jinie** ukh kenapa hayoo hehe jawabannya ada disini! | **CandytoPuppy** belom koook. Nanti dulu tekdungnyaa yaa hoho | **miniminii** yeeay oh belom lhoo | **whalme160700** minki bukan anak anjing kayak holly kok T_T marah bapaknya kalo disamain kek anak anjing wkwk. | **peachpetals** jatuh cinta sama jimin aja nih. Trip to busannya masih next nih. Ditunggu sajaa | **Jang Taeyoung** iya bener biar ga baper ya wkwk. Gabisa daptar tapi harus bilang sama biangnya dulu /? | **lunch27** adeknya beloooom | **Nhaaa** ehehehe manis, kita sama sama tim jimin seme cihuy! | **Taarufan tetet** ini kenapa namanya bikin ngakak doh Se – Na bener-bener deh. Sekarang kubales selalu kok. Dan ini tetap berlanjut cihuyy | **Viyomi** hohoho sukuran nya tar dulu soalnya adeknya minki belom ada tanda-tanda nich | **vhopeisreal** huhuhu adeknya masih jadi nasi! Wkwk | **skrylexxsugar** baikan dong ulululu terimakasyiiih | **GlossyA** debaynya masih jadi bubuuuur :9 | **Cupid** jadi kakak nya nanti kalo dedeknya udah muncuuul | **BabyByunie** bakal punya sih. Tapi nanti :3 | **HelloLSn** yaelah wkwk jimin memang warbyasaaah tapi jangan anak cewek. Jimin kan mau nya punya tiga anak laki hwhw | **dhankim** niiih udah diceritain mimpinya si daddyyy | sugasugababy mau punya adek dong minki. Tapi gak sekarang | **syub0393** ayayay! Terimakasyiiih dan fighting juga! | **Guest** belom kok belom heheh | **sunhunfujo111** yeah akhirnyaaa | **Jimiestry** belom lah hahaha ini syudah dilanjut yuhuu | **Fujimoto Yumi** namanya juga nakecil ;( tapi dedeknya masih jadi biji kopi yeay! | **siscaMinstalove** jahad dia mah pen jimin masuk rs wkwkwk namanya juga jimin maapin yah huhu maap tapi itu beneran php :v | **dsamly** nah itu dia! Kapan gituannya maen bunting aja hahaha | **yymin** nah itu dia, minkinya masih kecil juga... | **Eisely89** nggak... | **Dyah Cho** iya gatahan pisah wkwk bunting emangnya yungi anak kucing :( | **justcallmeBii** yungi gak jangan-jangan kok... | **RenRenay** punya adek tapi nanti gatau kapan :( | **Poppoming** istri doang nih. Jimin sebagai suami nggak? Okeh awas ya/? Kalo bukan php namanya bukan phylindan :( mana gambaaaarrr | **lian** mauuu punya dedek tapi ga sekaran heuheu | **HelloItsAYP** wkwkwk sian jimin udah baek masih aja dikatain :( | **jimjim** beli suami ke jimin di olex /? Ini lanjuuut | exoinmylove oh yeaaah! | **Kim Min Jung** belom. Bibitnya masih disimpen jimin/? | **Yumi CBHS** subur sih subur tapi masalahnya... | **liuliu** ini syudah lanjut lhoo | **Yuri Cbhs** ini belom nih dedeknya belom wkwk | **applecrushx** jimin emang gitu baeknya huhuhu dede bayu nya masih jadi bibit dalam diri jimin/? | **indahRahma** ini syudah lanjuuut | **zarachael** ini sudah selanjutnyaaa | **XiayuweLiu** minki mau punya adek tapi ga sekarang uhuhuhu | **Mini Yoongi t'D** wkwk jangan sebel baca ini huhuhu dan belom ada tanda disini! Hwhwh | **btssvt** kalo punya dedek lagi ya rame lah wkwk | **miparkland** yah sama dimana bisa dapet pacar kek dia :v hihihi ini sudha gak sedihan lagi semoga kamu ga bosen :( | **izelll** dedenya masih bibitttt | **INDRIARMY** dan iya emang jimin mimpi gitu ehehehe | **Silviadlv** iyaa ini dilanjut lagi karena kestrongan yungi hihi | **Jinjin22** noo waaaay | **Guesteu** ya emang bener si masuk angin :v wwkwkwk | **VampireDPS** emang pematah semangat jimin nih masuk anginnya hahaha xD | **Guest** tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan wkwk | **fujhosiakut** cinta nya jangan sama jimin aja ihh. Ini kabar si taetae muncul nih | **josephinelunggapjm** calon adeknya minki masih jadi bibit kok santai aja/? | **MinviMin** gamau cewek nih jimin kayaknya ahahaha okeeey terimakasyiiih | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** eheheh adeknya minki ditahan dulu masih jadi biji kopi soalnya wkwk semangat juga! :D

* * *

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar berniat mengerjai Yoongi hari ini.

Yoongi pikir setelah ronde pertamanya berakhir Jimin bercanda dengan perkataannya. Seharusnya Yoongi sudah tahu jika untuk hal yang seperti ini Jimin tidak akan pernah bercanda.

Jimin melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengerjai Yoongi diatas mesin cuci masih berlanjut saat mesin itu mulai melakukan pengeringan. Karena _for your information_ , mesin cuci di menit-menit akhir pengeringan itu mesinnya akan bekerja cepat dan tentu saja bergetar semakin kencang jika kau duduk diatasnya. Apalagi jika Jimin sedang menyetubuhi Yoongi dan tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar bersama mesin cuci. Habislah Yoongi karena kenikmatan di hari minggu pagi.

.

Yoongi pergi mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia tak membiarkan Jimin yang terus merengek ingin ikut mandi bersamanya. Enak saja membuat Jimin keenakan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Yoongi tak terima. Lagipula sekarang sudah menjelang siang, Yoongi sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya, sudah memenuhi juga tugasnya sebagai istri untuk melayani Jimin—ini belum terpenuhi karena Jimin masih menginginkannya terus—, dan sekarang adalah waktunya Yoongi untuk bersantai. Memakan camilan _cheesecake_ favoritnya sembari mendengarkan musik dengan tenang dan tak perlu khawatir karena celotehan Minki di sekitarnya.

Jimin yang terlihat baru selesai mandi itu terlihat sangat segar sekali. Ia kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang terduduk diatas sofa ruang tengah dengan mulut penuh kunyahan dan tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik iPad hitam favoritnya. Sepasang _earpiece_ juga menyumpal telinga Yoongi sampai ia tak mengetahui jika Jimin sudah berada disampingnya dan ikut duduk untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Yoongi lakukan.

"Istrinya Jimin lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Jimin dan lengannya mencomot potongan _cheesecake_ dari wadah plastik yang Yoongi pegang.

Yoongi yang menyadari kehadiran Jimin segera melepas _earpiece_ di telinganya dan ia mencabutnya dari iPadnya. Membuat apa yang sedang Yoongi dengarkan bisa Jimin dengar juga.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Jimin! Lihat tetesannya mengenai lenganku." Protes Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mencibir. Apapun yang dilakukannya pasti ada saja yang bisa Yoongi komentari. Tetapi hal itu membuat Jimin mengerti bahwa seperti itulah bentuk perhatian kecil yang Yoongi lakukan. "Hei hei lagu apa ini? Apa ini suaramu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi melupakan protesannya dan ia menunjukkan sebuah lagu yang sedang diputar dengan judul _First Love_ itu pada Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu menjelaskan lagu yang sedang diputar itu. "Lagu ini untukmu," Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Ia lalu menatap Jimin yang kini memposisikan dirinya diatas sofa untuk tiduran dengan paha Yoongi sebagai alasnya. Ia menatap Yoongi antusias seolah bahwa ia siap mendengarkan semua yang akan Yoongi ceritakan. Yoongi tersenyum kecil kembali dan kali ini mengusap rambut hitam Jimin di pangkuannya dengan lembut. "Lagu ini tadinya akan jadi kejutan untukmu sebelum kau mengetahui kalau aku kembali ke studio waktu itu. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Berbohong padamu malah membuatnya jadi berantakan."

Jimin mendengarkan cerita Yoongi dengan tenang. Mendengarnya bernada sedih seperti itu malah membuat Jimin jadi merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku ya?" Jimin lalu meraih lengan Yoongi yang tidak sedang mengusap rambutnya itu untuk Jimin kecup telapak tangannya. Menghirup dalam telapak tangan yang seharum bayi itu.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah Jimin mengingatkannya dulu sejak saat mereka masih berpacaran. Jimin senang sekali menciumi telapak tangan Yoongi atau belakang telinganya seperti anak kucing. "Tidak apa, semuanya sudah berlalu dan tak ada yang perlu disesali sekarang."

Sesaat kemudian hening menyelimuti. Yoongi masih asyik mengusap rambut Jimin. Ia bahkan melupakan _cheesecake_ nya yang ditaruh diatas meja. Jimin hanya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sembari ia memainkan jemari Yoongi.

" _Mommy_ , lagu yang kau buat untukku itu sedih ya? Aku 'kan bukan cinta pertamamu." Jimin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, kau memang bukan cinta pertamaku, tetapi kau adalah cinta pertamaku dalam sebuah pernikahan."

"Aww~ aku terharu, _mommy_ mingi~" Jimin menggapai-gapai wajah Yoongi namun lengannya segera ditepis kasar oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jimin." Yoongi menepuk dahi Jimin di pangkuannya.

Jimin hanya mengaduh pelan. "Itu sungguh membuatku terharu."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Lupakan saja."

Jimin lalu hanya kembali diam dan menikmati usapan tangan Yoongi di rambutnya. Menciumi telapak tangan Yoongi dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoongi memiliki aroma memabukkan hanya dari telapak tangannya dan membuat Jimin selalu menginginkannya.

" _Mommy_ mingi..." Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah perut Yoongi dan kini memeluk gemas di perut datar milik Yoongi. Jimin senang dalam hati karena Yoongi sudah tak menyelotehinya karena Jimin kini lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mommy_ —atau memang karena Yoongi sudah bosan menyuruh Jimin untuk menurutinya jadi ia biarkan saja Jimin memanggilnya apapun—.

Yoongi yang tersentak kaget karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin itu merengut karena tingkahnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih Jimin."

"Aku rindu perut ini jadi gendut uuu~" ucapan Jimin teredam karena wajahnya yang tenggelam di perut Yoongi di luar bajunya. Membuat Yoongi agak geli juga ketika Jimin berbicara disana.

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku ini badut yang bisa menggendut kapan saja?! Hyaa Park Jimin—" Yoongi memukul gemas kepala Jimin yang berada diatas perutnya.

Jimin lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya di pangkuan Yoongi untuk kini duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan menatapnya seserius mungkin. "Begini saja, apa kau tak berpikir kalau Minki itu kesepian?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

Yoongi hanya merengut tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah lebih baik Jika Minki punya saudara? Itu takkan membuatnya kesepian dan ku yakin kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik jika—"

"Kita menambah anak lagi begitu?" sambung Yoongi dengan cepat dan agak kesal.

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan Yoongi. "Tepat sekali. Bukankah dua anak itu lebih baik? Eh tiga deh."

Yoongi mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Jimin. Sudah sejak kemarin Jimin sering menyinggung tentang adik untuk Minki. Yoongi itu bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ia belum terlalu siap untuk itu. Karirnya sudah mulai naik sekarang dan Yoongi masih belum ingin meninggalkannya terlalu cepat.

"Kau jangan khawatir akan pekerjaanmu, Sayang. Bukankan kau sudah punya mini studio di kamar kita agar kau tetap bisa bermusik meskipun berada dirumah?" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi, Jimin menyahuti. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus sayang pipi pucat Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk memikirkan hal itu. Jimin sepertinya sangat menginginkan sosok adik untuk Minki. Sungguh Yoongi masih ragu akan hal ini. Ia belum siap. Ia masih ingin Minki saja untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir, Jimin." Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum begitu tulus pada orang terkasihnya. Ia lalu mendekati Yoongi dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman panjang yang menenangkan hati. Memberi tahu Yoongi melalui ciuman itu bahwa ia akan selalu menyerahkan semua keputusannya hanya pada Yoongi seorang.

.

.

Taehyung tak tahu kalau seorang anak kecil bisa tumbuh sepesat ini. Ia tak menyangka jika Minki akan tumbuh besar seperti sekarang. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Taehyung menggendongnya yang masih bayi. Lalu benar seperti apa yang Yoongi bilang, Minki itu benar-benar seperti duplikat dari Jimin. Fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Jimin dan begitu pula tingkahnya dan keaktifannya yang tak bisa diam. Apalagi jika sudah ada musik di sekelilingnya. Seperti saat ini, Taehyung mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat permainan anak-anak di dalam _Mall_ dan Minki terlihat sangat antusias sampai Taehyung sendiri harus mengejar-ngejarnya. Kemudian Seokjin yang ada bersama mereka hanya bisa ikut tertawa dan sesekali merekam kegiatan Taehyung bersama anak sahabatnya itu.

"Waa~waa—" Minki berlarian dari satu balok ke balok yang lain. Tempat berwarna-warni dan empuk bagi anak-anak itu benar-benar membuat Minki lupa akan apapun. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada Taehyung yang mulai kelelahan mengejarnya hanya untuk menjaga Minki agar tak terjatuh ataupun tersandung karena kaki mungilnya sendiri.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Seokjin menyadarkan Taehyung untuk segera pulang karena terlalu asyik bermain bersama Minki, mereka kemudian mampir ke sebuah restoran _pancake_ sebagai acara penutup permainan mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sekalian kencan dengan kekasih barunya ini. Tetapi yang terjadi malah Taehyung lebih asyik bersama Minki seharian ini.

"Jin- _hyung_ , apa kau marah hari ini?" tanya Taehyung, ia sedang menyuapi Minki yang terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuan Seokjin. Anak itu mulai kelelahan dan mengantuk rupanya.

"Huh?" Seokjin merengutkan alisnya. "Kenapa harus marah? Aku senang melihatmu bermain dengan Minki seperti tadi." Ucap Seokjin gemas lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Minki dengan gemas pula sampai batita itu merengek padanya.

Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Bersyukurlah ia selalu memiliki kekasih yang tidak pencemburu berat yang setipe seperti sahabat berisiknya itu.

Haha.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu Taehyung kembali membawa Minki yang diajaknya bermain itu dengan agak khawatir di dapur. Ia sedang menemani Jimin untuk membuat makan malam sembari menunggu Minki. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan mereka belum kunjung pulang.

"Jangan khawatir, _mommy_. Taehyung pasti akan membawa Minki kembali kok. Kau 'kan menjanjikannya untuk tak sampai melewati jam makan malam." Jimin mencoba menenangkan. Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup dada ayam cah jamur untuk makan malam mereka.

Yoongi menyadarinya dan memang ia yang menjanjikan hal seperti itu. Tetapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa khawatir jika Minki belum pulang.

Omong-omong kali ini Yoongi baru menyadarinya dan merasa risih akan panggilan Jimin.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terus memanggilku _mommy_ sih?!" protes Yoongi menyadari panggilan tersebut dan ia mulai kesal. Sepertinya kali ini Jimin akan melanggar kembali kesepakatan mereka. Oh sungguh Jimin memang selalu seenaknya terhadap Yoongi.

Jimin hanya terkekeh kemudian. "Memang kenapa sih, bukankah _mommy_ itu lebih lucu? Atau momma? Ah! Tentu saja _mommy_ mingi yang terbaik—"

"Jimin!" Yoongi menatap Jimin kesal. "Awas saja kau membuat Minki memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!"

"Aku tak janji~" Jimin berkedip iseng pada Yoongi yang hanya dibalas oleh pelototan yang sama sekali tak terlihat menakutkan untuk Jimin.

Untungnya Yoongi sedang tidak _mood_ untuk memukul kepala Jimin dengan gagang spatula atau sumpit alumunium atau apapun yang bisa Yoongi pukulkan pada Jimin dari benda-benda yang ada di dapur.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran bahagianya jika sudah menggoda Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi. Yoongi segera menghampiri pintu depan dan menyambut kepulangan Minki yang puas bermain seharian itu terkantuk dan merengek tidak ingin Yoongi mandikan padahal anak itu selalu senang jika bermain air. Taehyung dan Seokjin hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan Jimin sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang berterimakasih pada Jimin telah mengijinkannya bermain bersama Minki dan Taehyung meninggalkan banyak barang-barang anak kecil yang ia beli untuk Minki.

Jimin sampai dibuat geleng-geleng tak mengerti dengan ulah sahabatnya, heran dengan tingkahnya yang hobi sekali membelikan apapun untuk Minki.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi di kamar Minki setelah ia mengantar kepulangan sahabatnya sampai ke pintu depan. Ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan selimut diatas tubuh batita mungil itu untuk membuatnya semakin terlelap. Jimin tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu, menatap bagaimana Yoongi menatap Minki penuh kasih sayang dan memberikan seluruh perhatian padanya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jimin semakin jatuh cinta pada istrinya.

Jimin duduk perlahan di sisi ranjang Minki seperti yang sedang Yoongi lakukan saat ini. Ia lalu meraih pelan lengan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. "Minki tumbuh dengan baik karenamu." Bisik Jimin, tetapi ia menatap wajah polos anak kecil yang terpancar dari buah hati kesayangannya itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar, tetapi ia tersenyum kecil dan ikut menatap Minki seperti yang Jimin lakukan. "Tetapi ia sangat mirip denganmu, Jimin."

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Yoongi lalu segera beranjak berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahi Minki untuk kecupan selamat malamnya pada Minki. "Kau tidak ingin tidur, Jim?"

Jimin mendongak kearah Yoongi dan merengut. "Kuingin meniduri dirimu terlebih dulu boleh?" Jimin malah balik bertanya.

Yoongi memutar mata malas mendengar hal itu. Ia lalu berbalik kemudian melangkah dengan agak menghentak. "Aish, kutunggu di kamar." Kemudian Yoongi benar-benar melangkah menuju kamarnya bersama Jimin.

Tetapi jawaban itu sungguh membuat Jimin sumringah. Ia lalu buru-buru mengecup kening Minki dan membetulkan selimutnya. "Tidur nyenyak, Minki- _ya_... _Daddy_ akan buatkan adik untukmu~"

Hari ini benar-benar harinya Jimin. Puas sekali ia dimanjakan oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali bekerja dan pergi ke kantor keesokan harinya. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat di sela kesibukan Jimin dan di tengah pertumbuhan si kecil. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang kini mulai kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Untung saja ia bisa membagi waktu dengan baik untuk mengurus urusan pekerjaannya dan untuk Minki di rumah.

Minki masih dititipkan di _daycare_ jika keduanya tak dapat menemani Minki. Yoongi akan mengantarnya di siang hari dan Jimin akan menjemput Yoongi di studio lalu menjemput Minki bersama-sama. Anak itu akan selalu terlihat senang jika keduanya menjemputnya disana. Yoongi bisa bernapas lega karenanya Minki jadi tidak harus kesepian dan bersedih walau orangtuanya sedang bekerja.

Hari ini Yoongi sedang menunggu Jimin di studio kafenya. Ia bersama Seokjin disana menunggu Jimin untuk datang menjemputnya setengah jam lagi. Tetapi ketika Yoongi sedang asyik mengobrol dan minum teh hitam hangat di sana, tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengabari Yoongi karena tidak bisa datang untuk menjemput istrinya dengan alasan dirinya begitu sibuk. Ia malah menyuruh Yoongi untuk datang ke kantornya dan mereka akan menjemput Minki bersama-sama disana.

"Aih, Park Jimin bodoh tak bisa menjemputku disini." Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya di meja dan menyeruput tehnya secepat mungkin. Seokjin yang dihadapannya sedang meminum teh santai hanya dibuat heran menatap sahabatnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, ia mungkin sedang banyak pekerjaan." Komentar Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya mendengus dan ia meletakkan cangkir teh yang isinya telah diseruput habis. "Aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Ucap Yoongi datar dan segera meraih ransel kecilnya lalu berlalu pergi dengan cepat.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng melihat kepergian Yoongi. Ia terkadang masih tak percaya kalau Yoongi itu sudah memiliki anak, tampang khasnya yang datar masih tetap melekat dalam dirinya walau ia sudah menikah sekalipun.

.

Jimin itu memang senang sekali menyuruh Yoongi—atau lebih tepatnya sangat menyusahkan Yoongi. Seperti hari ini yang Jimin bilang ingin Yoongi datang ke kantornya dan tentu saja mau tak mau Yoongi turuti. Lalu setelah Yoongi sampai di _lobby_ gedung tinggi itu, Jimin masih saja menyuruh Yoongi untuk naik menemuinya di lantai sembilan. Oh sungguh, Yoongi akan menyiram kepala suami bocahnya itu yang sudah seenaknya menyusahkannya seperti ini.

Setelah bersusah payah Yoongi menemukan ruangan Jimin yang tak Yoongi sangka bahwa suaminya itu memiliki ruangan sendiri di dalam kantornya yang mayoritas duduk dalam sekat, akhirnya Yoongi berhasil menemukan Jimin yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum manis begitu Yoongi membuka pintunya.

Saat itu juga, Yoongi berjalan cepat menghampiri belakang meja Jimin untuk kemudian memukul dahi Jimin dengan telapak tangannya.

 _Plak_.

"Auw!" Jimin memegang dahinya setelah Yoongi memukulnya dengan gemas.

"Rasakan itu." Yoongi melipat dada dan menatap Jimin kesal dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang berusaha untuk melotot. Yang terjadi malah ekspresi yang membuat Jimin ingin tertawa. "Kau menyuruhku seenaknya kesini panas-panasan diluar dan kau hanya duduk manis disini?!"

Jimin mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang berdiri itu untuk kemudian menarik tangannya dan membuat Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Jimin. Jimin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk perut Yoongi dan mengunci tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, _Honey_..."

Yoongi bergidik geli ketika Jimin berkata tepat dibelakang telinganya. Lalu panggilan yang jarang Jimin gunakan untuk menyebut nama Yoongi malah terdengar begitu merindukan untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi yang diam saja membuat Jimin semakin menyamankan pelukan beruang dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Jimin bisa dengan bebas mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi dan mengecupi ringan daerah sekitarnya. Samar-samar Jimin bisa mencium aroma susu bercampur _camomile_ disana.

"Jimin..." Yoongi berucap lirih. Ia menaikkan lengannya untuk mengusap wajah Jimin yang masih asyik di belakang telinganya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jimin yang mengusel pada Yoongi itu terkadang adalah Jimin yang sedang manja, sedang ingin diperhatikan, atau sedang ada suatu masalah dalam dirinya. Yoongi sangat mengerti itu, jadi ia pikir Jimin mungkin sedang stres dalam pekerjaannya?

"Tidak," Jimin masih terus mengecupi belakang leher Yoongi. Kali ini ia mulai menanamkan ciuman-ciuman kecil berbekas di kulit putih itu. Membuat Yoongi mulai melenguh tak nyaman karenanya. "Aku hanya... merindukanmu."

Yoongi terkesiap. Lengan Jimin mulai menyelip dibalik bajunya dan Yoongi mulai bergerak tak nyaman diatas pangkuan Jimin. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

Yoongi sangat mengerti masalah Jimin sekarang.

"Jimin... ini dikantormu." Yoongi mencoba berbalik, namun Jimin menguatkan pelukannya dan tetap mengecupi belakang telinga Yoongi.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku merindukanmu hari ini. Mencium aromamu saja sudah membuatku seperti ini..." lengan Jimin yang mulai berhasil masuk ke dalam baju Yoongi itu mulai berkelana kesegala arah.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan lenguhan yang lebih keras. Ia kini mengerti maksud perkataan Jimin. Hal itu malah perlahan merangsangnya apalagi dengan merasakan ada yang bangun dari apa yang Yoongi duduki.

"Kau keras, Jim." Yoongi bergumam pelan. Tetapi hal itu dapat terdengar oleh Jimin dan membuat Jimin melepaskan Yoongi dan mendorongnya untuk berdiri dan berhadapan padanya.

Yoongi sempat menatap Jimin bingung setelah ia berdiri dan menatapnya, namun sesaat ia melihat seringai yang terlukis di bibir Jimin, Yoongi tahu kalau suaminya itu sudah dalam keadaan 'terangsang penuh'.

" _Mommy_ mingi, sebelum jemput Minki kau bisa 'kan beri aku _blowjob_ yang cepat dan—"

"Jimin!" Yoongi buru-buru memotong perkataan suaminya, wajahnya sudah memerah padam dan ia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jimin. "Ini di kantormu dan kau tak takut ada yang melihat kita?!"

"Ssst!"Jimin menggenggam telunjuk Yoongi yang menunjuk hidungnya. "Ruanganku buram. Ayo lakukanlah dengan cepat, _Mommy_."

Yoongi menatap sekeliling. Jimin memang memiliki ruangan sendiri dibandingkan staf lain yang hanya dibatasi oleh sekat. Ruangannya tak luas namun dikelilingi oleh kaca buram dan ruangan seperti ini berjajar panjang hingga enam ruangan ketika Yoongi memasuki kawasan perkantoran di lantai ini. Benar juga apa yang Jimin katakan, tetapi Yoongi takut bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke ruangan Jimin dan melihat mereka sedang _making out_?

Oh tidak, mau ditaruh dimana muka Yoongi nanti jika ketahuan seperti itu.

Lagipula, kenapa Jimin harus dalam keadaan seperti ini di kantornya sendiri benar-benar membuat Yoongi bingung setengah mati. Lalu menatap wajahnya yang kini memohon-mohon pada Yoongi dengan tatapan _aegyo_ nya benar-benar membuat Yoongi semakin bingung. Jimin itu benar-benar mesum jika menyangkut tentang dirinya, astaga.

Untung Yoongi sayang.

" _Mommy_ , cepatlah! Bantu aku menenangkannya." Jimin mendesak Yoongi.

"Bisakah kau menundanya—"

"Kuberi pilihan sekarang juga, kau ingin melakukannya diatas mejaku atau dibawah mejaku?" tanya Jimin. Ia mulai menarik Yoongi untuk menunduk padanya dan menuntun lengannya diatas kedua kaki Jimin yang terbuka.

Yoongi menggeleng dengan wajah memerahnya. "Janji hanya _blowjob_?"

"Aku janji." Jimin menjawab cepat.

"Setelah itu kita jemput Minki?" pinta Yoongi menatap penuh harap.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan gemas dan menarik wajahnya untuk Jimin kecup bibirnya. Kenapa jadi Yoongi yang memasang wajah memohonnya benar-benar membuat Jimin semakin tak sabar untuk menenggelamkan penisnya dalam mulut kecil itu.

"Tentu saja, _mommy_ mingiku sayang. Lakukanlah, kau tak ingin membuat Minki menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?" Jimin mengusap sayang sebelah pipi Yoongi. Ia juga perlahan menuntunnya untuk bersimpuh dihadapan Jimin yang tetap terduduk diatas kursinya dan membiarkan posisi Yoongi dibawah meja kerjanya dengan nyaman dan tersembunyi. Jimin juga tak ingin ambil resiko perbuatan dari rasa _horny_ nya itu harus ketahuan.

Jimin melepas ikat pinggang yang mulai menyesakkannya itu dengan cepat, Yoongi dibawah sana membantunya melepaskan pamungkas tegang milik Jimin untuk ia kulum nanti. Karena jujur saja Yoongi juga takjub pada ukuran Jimin yang sebelumnya masih terkurung dari celana kerjanya. Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa setegang ini saat ia justru seharusnya berada di jam kerja. Hal itu membuat gejolak panas dalam diri Yoongi terbangun cepat, apalagi sudah cukup lama juga tak melakukan yang seperti ini untuk Jimin.

"—anghh."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan hangat Yoongi mengeluarkan miliknya yang memang sudah tegang sejak kedatangan Yoongi itu terasa ngilu dan benar-benar ingin dimanja.

Yoongi merasa dirinya berdesir keras menatap Jimin yang begitu menikmati sentuhan jemarinya dibawah sana. Membuat Yoongi merasa senang seketika karena Jimin begitu mendamba karenanya.

"Sshh... cepat masukkan ke dalam mulutmu yang manis itu Yoongi- _ya_ , jangan hanya kau remassh." Jimin mencengkeram pahanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang perlahan mulai merambatinya karena lengan Yoongi dengan polosnya meremas kejantanan tegang milik Jimin dan mengocoknya sampai precumnya mulai mengalir keluar disana.

Merasa dirinya mulai cukup membuat Jimin tak sabar, Yoongi akhirnya menuruti kemauan Jimin. Meski sebenarnya Yoongi sendiri cukup tak rela melakukannya, tetapi melihat Jimin begitu mendambanya membuat Yoongi tak sanggup menolak keinginannya. Lagipula, Yoongi ingin melakukan ini dengan cepat sebelum ada siapapun yang bisa masuk ke ruangan Jimin kapan saja.

"Emm... Min Yoongi..."

Jimin semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya di bawah meja untuk memberi akses luas bagi Yoongi yang mulai menghisap ujung kejantanannya dengan mulutnya. Jimin menggeram nikmat ketika mulut hangat itu perlahan mulai menenggelamkan miliknya yang semakin keras disana. Jimin sampai meremas rambut Yoongi gemas saat lengan lelaki manis itu ikut andil untuk mengerjai Jimin dibawah sana. Rasanya Jimin jadi tak sabar untuk menumpahkan semennya untuk Yoongi telan dalam mulut kecilnya.

Yoongi mulai menikmati alur yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia membiarkan milik Jimin menyumpal mulutnya sampai ia tak bisa berbicara untuk menanggapi desisan nikmat yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Yoongi hanya bisa menikmati kulumannya dan merasai ukuran Jimin di dalam mulutnya. Memberinya servis yang membuat Jimin mengerang puas karenanya.

.

Jimin menunduk menatap wajah Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengulum miliknya. Jimin jadi bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kejantanannya keluar masuk dari mulut Yoongi ditambah dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang menandakan Jimin sudah mulai tak sabar dan artinya ia sudah semakin dekat dengan puncak putih kenikmatan tertinggi di dalam dirinya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , aku akan datang dalam mulutmu sebentar lagi, bersiaplah." Jimin mulai memperdalam miliknya di dalam mulut Yoongi dengan sengaja. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan mulut tersumpal dan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai pegal dan Jimin melihat itu sebagai pemandangan yang begitu menggoda dan membuat dirinya semakin menyentuh pusat birahi untuk mencapai titik putihnya.

Yoongi berteriak saat Jimin benar-benar memperdalam kejantanannya di mulut Yoongi sampai menyentuk ujung tenggorokannya. Tetapi teriakan itu tak akan terdengar karena yang muncul hanyalah getaran yang membuat Jimin semakin berdesis nikmat dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik cairan cintanya tumpah ruah di mulut sampai mengalir di dagu Yoongi.

"Ahh~"

Jimin segera melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Yoongi. Tetapi sebelum itu ia memastikan Yoongi menelan semua cairannya dengan baik.

Yoongi dengan memejamkan kedua matanya berani menelan semua itu di hadapan Jimin.

"Cantik." Jimin tersenyum senang sembari mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi yang terdapat noda sisa cairan miliknya disana. Menatap ekspresi merona sayu dari wajah yang selalu Jimin kasihi. Memujinya dengan kesungguhan hati.

Jimin lalu segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari mejanya dan segera merapikan celananya kembali saat tiba-tiba Yoongi bangkit dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jimin dan bergumam sendiri entah apa disana.

"Hei hei ada apa, _mommy_? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa kau terluka? Apa aku—"

"Bawel! Aku malu!" ucapan yang terdengar kesal dari Yoongi teredam di bahu Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh kembali. Ia memeluk gemas Yoongi karena tingkahnya yang malu-malu namun masih saja berteriak kesal padanya.

"Sayaaaang, kalau kau bertingkah begini aku jadi bangun lagi dan ingin menerkammu!" Jimin balas berucap gemas. Membuat Yoongi refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan beralih berdiri untuk memelototi suaminya itu.

Yoongi baru saja akan melemparkan balasan perkataan untuk Jimin ketika tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jimin dan tak lama kemudian ada seorang lelaki cukup muda diikuti seorang wanita di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki ruangan Jimin dengan santai.

Yoongi cukup terkejut karenanya, tetapi Jimin memegangi tangannya untuk tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, Jimin, kau sedang kedatangan tamu rupanya." Lelaki yang baru masuk itu menyapa Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

Jimin segera berdiri bersama Yoongi dan membungkuk sedikit pada dua orang yang baru datang keruangannya. "Jaewoon- _hyung_ , perkenalkan dia istriku yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu padamu."

"Ah, _annyeong_." Lelaki rekan kerja Jimin itu menyapa Yoongi. "Sudah hampir jam pulang juga, aku tak heran Jimin akan dijemput olehmu. Sering-seringlah mampir kesini."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk canggung dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Dalam hati ia berkata tak ingin sering mampir kesini jika pada akhirnya hanya untuk menghisap Jimin— _ahem_.

"Oh, Jimin, perkenalkan karyawan baru kita dari departemen HR yang baru. Namanya Oh Yeonjoo." Lelaki itu segera beralih pada wanita yang bersamanya sedari tadi.

Wanita tersebut segera menunduk sopan pada Jimin dan memperkenalkan namanya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang memperkenalkan namanya juga disana. Ditambah sedikit obrolan untuk tidak mempercanggung suasana.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin- _ssi_." Wanita itu berucap lembut dan tersenyum pada Jimin. Membuat wajahnya yang tembam terlihat manis bersama dengan rambut panjang bergelombang miliknya. Jimin sampai sempat tak percaya dengan usianya yang berbeda sampai lima tahun dengannya jika wajahnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Jimin. Jaga istrimu baik-baik tanpa melalaikan pekerjaanmu! Aku harus memperkenalkan Yeonjoo pada yang lainnya sebelum waktu pulang." Lelaki itu berucap dengan nada bercanda pada Jimin. Ia lalu berpamitan pada Yoongi juga dan segera berlalu bersama wanita karyawan baru itu.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia lalu duduk diatas kursi depan meja Jimin dan menatap suaminya dengan sendu. "Jimin,"

Jimin segera merapikan mejanya. Ia akan bersiap untuk pulang dan menjemput Minki bersama Yoongi. pekerjaannya hari ini telah selesai sejak siang dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia meminta Yoongi untuk datang kemari.

"Ada apa, sayangku cintaku manisku ra—"

"Jimin!" Yoongi akan berteriak kesal jika Jimin sudah mulai bercanda padanya ketika Yoongi akan berbicara serius.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Menggoda Yoongi adalah favoritnya. "Kenapa, _mommy_ mingi?" tanya Jimin selembut mungkin. Ia kini sedang memeriksa data pekerjaannya kembali sebelum mematikan perangkat komputernya disana.

"Sepertinya wanita tadi terus memperhatikanmu. Ia bahkan terus menatapmu ketika ia keluar. Tetapi ketika sekilas menatapku ia memberikan pandangan aneh untukku." Cerita Yoongi. Ia menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan Jimin yang menatap layar komputernya dengan agak serius.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Memang aku ini sangat tampan. Semua orang terpesona padaku, aduh maaf ya _mommy_ kalau aku terlalu tampan—"

"Brengsek kau, Park Jimin." Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya jika Jimin sudah narsis dihadapannya.

Jimin lalu menatap Yoongi yang mencibir dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan itu dengan gemas. "Tak perlu cemburu, Sayang. Karena hanya Yoongi seorang yang dapat memiliki hatiku, yang memiliki seluruh dunia tentangku, dan yang memiliki seluruh cintaku. Semua hanya Min Yoongi seorang."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan perlahan kedua pipinya mulai memanas. Ia terkadang kesal mengapa ia sendiri dapat dengan mudahnya tersipu oleh gombalan Jimin.

"Ayo kita jemput Minki!" Jimin tersenyum senang. Ia menyampirkan tas kerjanya kemudian menarik lengan Yoongi dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"Momiii."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan horor mendengar suara Minki yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Anak itu sedang mencoba berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka telah sampai di _Daycare_.

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat ketika Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. "A—aku belum mengajarkan Minki apapun kok, sumpah."

Yoongi masih tetap menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menuduhnya.

Minki kemudian berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dengan wanita guru penjaga _Daycare_ nya. Biasanya Minki memang dijemput paling terakhir itulah mengapa gurunya selalu ada bersamanya dan sering bertemu dengan Jimin ataupun Yoongi.

Minki menarik pakaian yang dipakai gurunya itu setelah ia sampai dihadapan orangtuanya. Ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan telunjuk mungilnya seolah sedang memperkenalkannya pada gurunya, "Momi." . Minki kemudian menunjuk Jimin, " _Daddy_." .

Gurunya kemudian bertepuk tangan kecil dan memuji Minki karena berhasil memperkenalkan orangtuanya padanya.

Yoongi hanya meringis kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan Minki untuk memeluk bocah kecilnya yang mulai berceloteh padanya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia harus bersiap-siap jadi sasaran amarah Yoongi karena sekarang Minki berhasil memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Padahal Momi itu terlihat lebih lucu jika Minki yang memanggilnya. Dan Jimin harus berterimakasih pada guru _Daycare_ yang menjaga Minki dan dapat Jimin simpulkan pasti dirinya yang mengajarkan seperti itu pada Minki.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_ , hari ini Minki belajar tentang anggota keluarganya. Ia sangat antusias sekali dan pintar. Ia bahkan bisa menyebut _samchon_ dengan benar." Pujinya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Meskipun bukan Jimin yang mengajarkan Minki untuk memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan seperti itu, sepertinya tetap harus Jimin juga yang jadi korban jika Yoongi akan marah nanti.

Yoongi kemudian berdiri dengan Minki yang digendongnya. Ia lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sebentar sebelum akhirnya pamit dan pulang dengan berjalan lebih dulu dari Jimin.

"Kau marah?" tanya Jimin pelan saat ia mulai menginjak pedal mobilnya dan melajukannya untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Yoongi yang bermain-main bersama Minki di dalam mobil itu merengutkan wajahnya menatap Jimin. "Marah kenapa?"

"Umm itu karena Minki memanggilmu seperti itu." Jimin berbicara dengan tetap fokus pada setir dan jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Huhh." Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Minki menyahuti perkataan Jimin. Membuat Yoongi yang sedang memangkunya menjadi tertawa. Jimin hanya mengacak gemas rambut hitam Minki dan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Tidak apa. Mana mungkin aku marah pada anakku sendiri yang selucu ini. Apapun itu yang disebut Minki untukku, aku akan tetap menyayanginya." Yoongi tersenyum pada Minki di pangkuannya. Ia lalu dengan gemas menggesekkan hidungnya pada wajah Minki dan membuat anak itu tertawa kegelian.

Jimin menghela napas lega. Menatap Yoongi yang lebih sering tersenyum bersama Minki membuat hatinya menghangat. Rasanya membuat Jimin semakin mencintai Yoongi.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Tetaplah seperti ini." Jimin meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk ia kecup lama dan lengan kirinya tetap fokus pada kemudinya. Mencoba mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada orang yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Yoongi tersenyum hangat. Ia membiarkan Jimin mengecup punggung tangannya dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka selama perjalanan pulang di sore hari yang mulai melukiskan langit senja yang indah hari itu.

"Aku ingin memberi kalian hadiah, minggu depan kita berangkat ke Busan."

Kali ini Jimin harus memastikan mereka benar-benar berangkat ke Busan tanpa ada halangan apapun.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : sungguh, kenapa ini jadi panjang padahal tadinya mau diniatin tamat cepet ;(

Maaf buat late update, kebanyakan momen minyoon bikin blank banget sumpah. Ditambah ada wings tour aduh makin blank aja ini /kok

Oh ya, banyak dari kalian yang dulu muncul tapi sekarang pergi menghilang entah kemana. sedih aja rasanya, jangan-jangan ff ini udah ngebosenin ya? Udah kebanyakan mesumnya ya? Maafin kalo buat yang satu itu gabisa berenti nyerempet sama hentai abisnya muka jimin gitu sih ;( /nyalahin jimin/

Yasudahlah, semangat buat Bangtan yang semakin menghallyu dunia! xixixi

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan untuk kalian yang berkomentar kemarin, i love you :*

 **Kshanyi** sabar dulu, tunggu aja saat-saat itu terjadi HAHAHA-ups. | **Lee Jinie** yaudah salam dari ikan :v sekarang udah ga dugun dugun lagi hihi *cium peluk ugha | **restika . dwii07** maapin jimin yang mecyum :( disini juga masih gitu aja :( huhuhu | **MinJiSu** aku malah gabisa bayangin tae seme wkwkwk:v canda ah. Tabok nih bilang anak jimin kek anak anjing... dan... temennya minki... umm tunggu dulu yach. DUH diriku tak suka bedeesem :( | **ravoleta** yeeey ditungguin yaa dedeknyaa. Maaciw :* | **Panda Item** kamu mah mecumnya gak jauh beda sama jimin :( | **butterhon** tungguin duluuuuu buat mommy nya isian heeu | **jkthjmhsygsjnj** YAAMPUN ini SENA wkwkwk jangan yoomin lha, sedih aqu | **Guest** yeeey ini juga apdeeet | **OCHA991004** wkwk berterimakasihlah sama jimin yang mecyeom. Ini lanjuuut! | **arlindas833** tapi ini lama apdet maaf yhaa :( | **lunch27** kamu debay dari benih siapa?! /apa | **miparkland** wkwk entahlah jinv, kalo ada waktu pengen dibikin sidestory :v wkwkwk maapin cerita mesumnya ya x"D hwaiting! :3 | **applecrushx** wkwkwk Bibit! Jangan kecewa, saat itu akan terjadi, tunggulah keajaiban bibit jimin /? . kookie ga sama namjun kok :( oke ini lanjhut! | **Rizuku** gak... itu semua karena jimin makanya jadi begitu /apa/ iya emang minyoon momen yang membludak bikin panas dingin ahahahay. Semoga kemungkinan itu nyata ;p hihihi makasyih juga sudah mampir lagiiiii | **HelloLSn** huwaa semoga yaa wkwk. Dangdutnya leh ugha tuh :v | **Jang Taeyoung** eaak minyoon gitu loh, harus banget anti menstrim wkwk. Iya dong jinV heuheu Okee ini lanjut | **Guesteu** kamu sih doain masuk angin/? Itulah kepintaran jimin heeehe ini lanjut! | **fan . girl . shoot** wkwkwk syukur deh biar varokah, iyaa nanti besok-besok sakitnya ya, sakit ati wkwk | **XiayuweLiu** noooo dedek baru belum muncuuuul | **yong** wkwk jimin emang gitu sih pesonanya huhu . ini lanjut! | **HelloItsAYP** bertaburan minyoon momen huhuhu yees fighting! | **minyoonlovers** iya nih moga berikutnya rejeki/? Okee ini lanjut kok hehe | **CandytoPuppy** kamu ya maunya gimana kalo yoonjae nikah :( wkwk itu jimin bukan bocah ya kalo bisa bikin bocah/nah lo | **Mini Yoongi t'D** wkwkwk iya nih minki makin gede uhuhu ini next! | **Jimsnoona** biarin dong kan ikan maskokinya dikasih makan! Bisa aja tukeran pasangan! Ahahahaha. Hemmm hasil bibit unggul harus ditunggu lebih lama yha. | **josephinelunggapjm** wkwkwk kira-kira gimana hayoo hihi **| Silviadlv** tentu saja jadi suami ya jimin harus menang banyak :v | **exoinmylove** yeeaaaay! Ini next! | **BabyByunie** kamu jahat malah nyemangatin jimini wkwkwk | **sunhunfujo111** uhuhu tunggu saja momen itu terjadi hwhwhw | **Jimiestry** yha emang begitu sih jimin. Seksinya jangan ditanya lagi wkwkwk | **yymin** yoongi nya belum isian dulu hihi. Nanti tunggu jimin ambil kesempatan lagi /? | **Guest** oke ini next ! hehe | **siscaMinstalove** nggak bakal php kok ciyuz :v apaan wong dari kemaren smut mulu nih wwkwk ookelah ini lanjhut! | **justcallmeBii** iyaaa banyak momen bertebaran huhu ini masih next! | **Buah Hati Minyoon** kamu mungkin salah satu debay berikutnya jimin? Awww~ | **wulancho95** aduh aduh kita seumuran lha yha jangan panggil senpai :( duh duh iya kalo masalah bikin bayi tanya aja sama jimin/? | **yeonitem** ditunggu bangeeet :3 | **Jimjim** mantap dong jinv aweeuu | **Jimyoungi8895** iya, ditunggu saja ya :( okelah ini lanjhut hehee | **Dyah Cho** masuk angin dulu lah kak wkwk iya nih kuk nya jomblo aja deh. Boleh dicoba kak, semua posisi/? Dari jimin manjur kok :( | **whalme160700** iya, pasti terkabul kok. Jimin kan juga bisa menerawang masa depan/? Tapi jimin ga mau banyak anak kok hihihi. Jinv dong biar antimenstrim wkwk okelah, thank you! Ini lanjutannya~~ | **GraceTuan** iya nih yoonjae sama cewek, kujuga inginnya sama tae tapi kayaknya kurang asheeek dan jinV lebih menarik tho? Kekeke. | **PoppoMing** iyaaa makanya bikinin lagi dong minki berbaju/? Biar muncul disini lagii :3 lah iya nih si mecum pinter aja pengen adek minki yang mirip yungi wkwkwk bolelaaa~ **| she3nn0** iya biarin kak sampe kapanpun tete bakal tetep aneh mau digimanain juga. Seneng gak nih kayaknya gak iklas banyak momen minyoon wkwkwk :p | **Fujimoto Yumi** justru karena abis sakit jadi tenagannya penuh buat naena hahahay dedeknya dedek harus ditunda dulu sampe benihnya benar-benar mateng yhaaw :3 | **INDRIARMY** wkwkwk jangan tiga dong kebanyakaaan huhuhu. Tunasnya ditunggu dulu hihihi | **FlySky1318** hihi ini updateee | **Yxxx1106** belom kok hehe. Tapi akunya bukan penganut tekuk :( pasti cepet nongoool tunggu saja~ | **BabyBlues12** wkwk oke! Ini syudah update! | **syub0393** bener! Wonhae manhi manhi manhi x"D chap besok pergi ke busan! Tungguin ya! | **vhopeisreal** segitu masih nanggung ncnya?! Serius nih? Tunggu ya yang berikutnya! | **fujhosiakut** heee jimin kan calon daddy jadi harus ganzzz wkwk okee tunggu naena selanjutnya lol | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** yaa kaaan! jinV itu emang ship pertama di bts wikikiw . iya semangaat ugha x3 | Kshanyi minyoon udah subur banget disini wkwk | **Minreri Kujyou** halo! Dulunya juga ku dari fandom anime wkwkwkwk . okeee sekarang udah lanjut hohoho | **Guest** ini syudah dilanjut kok hihi | **maulinaarmy** aku juga kangen sama kamyu hihi ini sudah lanjuuut | **Haru-chan08** ini lanjuuut | **pdcpcyicha** hiksz kujuga terhura kalo kamu baru muncul di screenplays :"") | **Rem314** lanjut! | **Guest** hope lagi meranaaa si hoshiki :'( | **melindarenty** terima kasih akhirnya kamu muncul :") kujuga akan terus mencoba membahagiakan minyoon heheee | **Guest** sabar sayang, jangan buru-buru kek jimin. Ini dilanjut kok :") | **Jil21707** iya nih jil nasib hoshiki gak kepikiran x"D fokusin minyoon aja lah ya hihihi |

* * *

Thank you!

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

 _Thanks God It's Friday!_

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu Jimin akhirnya datang juga. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya bersama Yoongi untuk mereka pergi ke Busan sore nanti. Jimin sengaja memesan tiket untuk sore hari agar Yoongi tak terganggu oleh kegiatan rutinnya. Ah ya, Jimin juga sengaja mengajak Yoongi dan membawa Minki untuk naik KTX dengan alasan ia akan lelah jika harus menyetir berjam-jam nanti.

Yoongi tentu saja hanya mengikuti keinginan Jimin tanpa peduli atau banyak bertanya dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jimin melakukannya karena ia ingin bernostalgia bersama istrinya itu. Tetapi kali ini dengan kehadiran buah hati mereka dan Jimin pikir itu akan jauh lebih romantis nantinya. Jika dalam suasana romantis Yoongi akan lebih mudah untuk Jimin rayu dan diajak bermesra-mesraan. Agak berlebihan memang, tetapi itulah Park Jimin.

.

Sebelum benar-benar menyambut akhir pekannya, Jimin masih perlu melakukan _closing_ mingguan untuk pekerjaannya. Ia harus cepat melakukannya—kalau ingin pulang lebih cepat juga—sebelum bosnya akan memarahinya nanti.

Tetapi saat Jimin sedang serius di depan laptopnya tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan menampakkan seorang wanita mengunjungi ruangannya.

Jimin melirik sekilas dari balik mejanya dan segera tersenyum menyapa siapa yang datang. "Ah, Yeonjoo— _ssi_ , ada perlu apa kemari? Jangan bilang kau akan menegurku karena aku datang terlambat lagi pagi ini. Ayo duduklah."

Wanita yang disapa Yeonjoo itu hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jimin kemudian duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan meja kerja Jimin. "Tidak, apa aku boleh mengganggumu sebentar? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu terkait tentang istrimu itu, Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya. Memberikan tatapan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Yoongi _ku_?"

"Begini Jimin," Yeonjoo berdehem sebentar. "Kau ingat saat di kampus dulu Yoongi pernah bertengkar dengan tiga orang wanita dan kau datang untuk melerainya?"

Jimin semakin merengutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Di kampus? Itu berarti...

"Jangan-jangan kau seniorku dulu, Yeonjoo— _ssi_ , astaga!" Jimin mulai tertawa. "Aku tak mengingatnya secara persis tetapi tebakanku kau pasti salah satu dari tiga wanita itu kan?"

Kini giliran Yeonjoo yang tertawa. "Benar, waktu itu kami mengusili Yoongi dan tak tahu jika dia akan semarah itu. Kemudian kemarin ketika bertemu lagi disini bersamamu itu aku agak takut untuk menatapnya dan menyapanya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mengingatku, hahaha syukurlah."

"Yaampun, padahal kemarin itu ia sempat cemburu padamu karena kau terus menatapku seperti yang dia bilang. Maafkan Yoongi, dia memang lebih sering melupakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting." Jimin masih tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Ia tak menyangka dunianya dan Yoongi akan sebegini uniknya.

Yeonjoo hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku senang dia melupakannya. Sungguh, aku takut Yoongi akan balas dendam padaku."

"Tenang saja, Yoongi tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu." Jimin menenangkan.

Yeonjoo kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu padamu. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke mejaku. Selamat berlibur akhir pekan, Jimin." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengiyakan dan setelahnya menggeleng pelan di kursinya. "Ada-ada saja, aku jadi mengingat kejadian saat di kampus dulu." Gumam Jimin sembari menatap bingkai foto pernikahan dirinya dan Yoongi saat ditengah altar yang sengaja ia taruh diatas meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Momiii~ syusyukuu!" Minki menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Yoongi ketika pemuda manis itu datang dari dapur dan membawa segelas susu vanilla miliknya. Minki segera meraih gelas yang Yoongi tuntun untuk Minki minum dengan cepat. Yoongi menatapnya gemas dan mengelus rambut hitam Minki dengan lembut. Mereka sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun _subway_ yang akan membawa mereka ke Busan dan hanya menunggu Jimin yang sedang berganti pakaian.

" _Daddy_ sudah siap!" Jimin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan setelah kasual hitamnya. Minki yang melihat ayahnya itu segera melupakan susunya dan beranjak turun dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Yoongi untuk berlari menuju Jimin, melupakan susunya yang sedang ia minum.

" _Yeaay_ daddy!" anak itu mendongak dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan berbinar khas anak kecil. Membuat Jimin tertawa gemas dan membungkuk untuk meraih Minki kemudian digendongnya.

"Minki- _ya_ , habiskan dulu susumu." Yoongi yang memegang gelas berisi susu yang tinggal seperempat gelas itu menghampiri Jimin yang sedang menggendong Minki.

"Jagoan _Daddy_ harus habiskan susunya. Ayo!" Jimin menuntun Minki untuk mendekat pada Yoongi yang menyodorkan gelasnya untuk menempel di mulut Minki yang segera diminum cepat olehnya.

Jimin hanya tertawa menatap tingkah menggemaskan Minki yang selalu ceria bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat-cepat ke stasiun agar tidak terlambat!" Jimin tetap menggendong Minki sedangkan Yoongi hanya membawa tas berisi keperluan Minki. Mereka hanya akan menginap dua malam jadi tak perlu banyak barang yang perlu mereka bawa.

.

Tak disangka gerimis turun ketika _subway_ yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju dengan cepatnya. Minki yang tadinya duduk ditengah diantara kedua orangtuanya kini berpindah duduk di sebelah Yoongi hanya untuk menempelkan telapak tangan mungilnya pada kaca jendela dan menatap langit mendung di luar sana sedang menurunkan tetesan airnya yang ragu-ragu.

Jimin yang duduk disisi sedang mengunyah roti dan menatap Minki untuk memperhatikan setiap tingkahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi memegangi tubuh Minki untuk menjaganya agar tak terjatuh.

"Ail?" ucap Minki dengan nada anak kecilnya terdengar penuh pesona menatap jendela yang basah karena titik-titik hujan kecil yang menerpa tanpa membuat pemandangan diluar sana mengabur.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menatap keluar jendela seperti yang Minki lakukan. "Air yang turun dari langit namanya hujan. Ada hujan kecil dan ada juga hujan besar."

"Hutjan?" Minki membulatkan kedua mata sipit kecilnya dengan lucu. " _Daddy_ hutjan!" seru Minki menengok pada _Daddy_ nya kemudian tertawa bersama Yoongi.

Jimin hanya ikut tertawa gemas bersamanya dan menanggapi seluruh celotehan Minki disana tentang apapun yang dilihatnya dari jendela dan pemandangan di luar sana.

Sampai setelah satu jam berlalu dan Minki kelelahan sendiri atas celotehannya, anak itu terlihat mengantuk dan meminta untuk duduk di pangkuan Yoongi dan tak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Yoongi hanya mengusap-usap rambut hitam Minki yang bersandar di dadanya untuk membuatnya tertidur semakin nyaman.

" _Mommy_... Minki mudah sekali tidur di pangkuanmu, jika bersamaku ia tak mau diam sedikitpun." Jimin mengeluh pelan.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Itu karena kau berisik, Jimin."

Jimin hanya menggeleng tak setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong... kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berdua pergi ke Busan?" tanya Jimin pelan. Tak ingin terlalu berisik dan mengganggu tidur buah hatinya.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar. Membawa ingatannya yang terlewati oleh bergulirnya waktu. Sesaat kemudian ia merona berhasil menemukan serpihan ingatannya. "Aku ingat."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia memiringkan posisi duduknya agar ia bisa menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang merona. "Saat itu kau belum tahu jika... ada Minki di dalam dirimu."

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin serius selama Jimin terus bercerita padanya.

"Saat itu aku juga sedang takut, takut pada orangtuaku untuk mengenalkan dirimu. Tetapi... entah mengapa hanya dengan menatapmu saja membuatku yakin untuk menghadapi segalanya. Bahwa memang kaulah yang terbaik untukku. Bahkan ketika Minki muncul terlalu awal diantara kita, aku yang begitu ketakutan bisa kembali berani hanya dengan menatapmu."

"Jimin..." Yoongi menatapnya sendu.

Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jimin lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, membisikkan kata cinta padanya dengan penuh kesungguhan hati. " _Saranghae_ , Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi segera memejamkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar bisikkan menenangkan itu dan saat itu pula sebuah bibir hangat menyelimutinya begitu lembut. Menambah detakan lembut yang mengalun di dadanya karena ciuman hangat penuh cinta itu.

Tak lama, Jimin melepas ciumannya dengan kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Kau juga beristirahatlah, _mommy_. Kita masih akan sampai satu jam lagi. Jika kau pegal dengan Minki di pangkuanmu kita gantian ya." Jimin mengusap rambut poni Yoongi dan mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Minki erat di pangkuannya dan benar-benar memejamkana kedua matanya. Yoongi masih tak bisa bertingkah apapun jika Jimin memperlakukannya secara romantis.

Jimin terkekeh pelan lalu meraih kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar di bahunya dan Minki tetap terlelap pulas di pangkuan Yoongi tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong _mommy_... kita tak akan dikejar _zombie_ sampai ke Busan kan?" Jimin berucap kembali.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur, Jim. Bukan meladeni omong kosong imajinermu." Sergah Yoongi dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia lalu membiarkan kedua malaikatnya tertidur dan Jimin sendiri sibuk membaca berita melalui ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Busan...

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Yoongi merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas setelah ia keluar dari stasiun. Minki yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan kini berada di gendongan Jimin kembali itu juga mengikuti Yoongi dengan mengangkat kedua lengan mungilnya ke atas.

"Uwaa~" ucapnya riang.

Yoongi dan Jimin dibuat tertawa menatap tingkahnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah klakson mobil menghampiri mereka. Jimin yang melihat itu segera tersenyum dan menghampiri sebuah mobil _camry_ yang sangat dikenalnya; milik ayahnya. Jimin baru saja akan menyapa ayah nya ketika ia tiba-tiba terkaget melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil ayahnya.

"Yak, Jihyun! Sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?!" seru Jimin begitu yang dilihat di dalam mobil ayahnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Aku diperintah ayah untuk menjemput kalian bertiga di stasiun. Lagipula aku juga sudah punya surat ijin kok." Ucap Jihyun santai.

Yoongi yang kemudian melihat Jihyun disana segera menyapanya dengan akrab. Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin saat menyapanya tadi.

"Aish, keluar kau dari situ. Biar aku yang menyetir sampai rumah." Jimin menghela napas malas. Ia lalu membiarkan Yoongi dan Minki untuk masuk terlebih dahulu di kursi penumpang mobil itu sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Jihyun untuk keluar dan pindah ke kursi penumpang. Tetapi bukannya duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Jimin yang sedang menyetir, Jihyun malah ikut duduk bersama Minki dan Yoongi di kursi penumpang belakang.

" _Daddy_ jadi supir~ _daddy_ jadi supir~" seru Jihyun dan ia mengajak Minki berceloteh bersamanya.

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya. Minki sudah merasa tak asing dengan Jihyun dan senang jika bersamanya, sama seperti jika ia bersama Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jimin di kursi kemudi hanya bisa mengerutu karena tingkah adiknya itu. Padahal sebelumnya Jimin meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk memintanya menjemputnya di stasiun. Tetapi yang datang adalah adiknya, Jihyun.

"Sudahlah Jimin, hati-hati mengemudinya. Perlu aku temani di depan?" Yoongi dari kursi belakang mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang pasti sedang sebal dengan mengusap bahunya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Kau dibelakang saja bersama Minki." Jimin balas mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi di bahunya.

"Huu~ jangan sayang-sayangan di depan anak kecil dong! Kita berdua kan anak kecil disini!" seru Jihyun yang sedang memegangi Minki yang berdiri diatas jok mobil itu ikut berseru bersama pamannya.

Jimin memberikan _deathglare_ nya pada adiknya dan Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil merasakan keramaian di dalamnya.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Park, Minki disambut senang oleh ayah dan ibu Jimin disana. Memang dasarnya mereka jarang bertemu jadilah mereka begitu memanjakan Minki disini.

" _Aigoo_ , Park kecil kita sudah sebesar ini. Coba _appa_ lihat giginya?" Yoochun sedang memangku Minki di ruang tengah bersama Jihyun. Jimin sedang rebahan di kamarnya yang biasa ia tempati di rumah Busan sedangkan Yoongi bersama ibu mertuanya, Junsu, sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Minki yang berada di pangkuan Yoochun awalnya agak takut untuk digendongnya tetapi ketika anak itu melihat Yoochun tertawa senang saat menatapnya membuat Minki jadi ikut tertawa senang bersamanya.

"Hiii." Minki menunjukkan cengiran dan barisan gigi mungilnya pada Yoochun.

" _Appa_! Kau pikir Minki masih bayi? Ia bahkan bisa menggigitmu sampai menangis." Seru Jihyun. Ia membuat mimik wajah yang dibuat seekspresif mungkin dan membuat hal itu menjadi hal lucu yang bisa membuat Minki tertawa senang.

Sedangkan di dapur...

"Yoon, kalau kau lelah pergi ke kamar saja bersama Jimin. Aku bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya sendirian." Ucap Junsu tersenyum lembut.

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, a—aku ingin membantu _eomma_ saja disini. Lagipula Minki juga tidak rewel bermain dengan Jihyun dan _appa_."

"Baiklah, sup ayam ginsengnya sebentar lagi akan matang. Kau buatkan sirup dan susu saja, Yoon." Pinta Junsu. Menunjukkan botol sirup dan bubuk susu di salah satu raknya.

"Baiklah." Yoongi tersenyum senang dan mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh ibu mertuanya.

.

"...Jimin?"

Jimin mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat saat ia merasakan tepukan lembut dipipinya. Rasanya Jimin seperti tidak sadar jika dirinya telah jatuh tertidur.

"Jimin ayo bangun. Mari kita makan malam bersama dengan yang lainnya." Suara lembut Yoongi membuat Jimin perlahan mengumpulkan serpihan kesadarannya untuk terbangun.

Yoongi lalu menarik Jimin dan membuatnya terduduk diatas ranjang yang membuat Jimin terlelap itu. "Cuci wajahmu terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita makan malam. Ayo."

Jimin lalu menarik lengan Yoongi untuk membuatnya tak beranjak pergi. "Aku mau ciumanmu lebih dulu~"

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin. Yoongi lalu menempelkan kedua jarinya di bibirnya lalu ia memindahkan kedua jari itu ke bibir Jimin. Menciptakan ciuman tidak langsung. "Nih ciuman." Lalu Yoongi benar-benar beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Jimin di kamar sendirian.

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihatnya, bagaimana ia bisa berhenti dari candu seorang Yoongi jika tingkahnya saja selalu membuat Jimin gemas seperti ini.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga yang begitu hangat yang tak pernah Yoongi rasakan sebelumnya kini dapat ia rasakan ditengah-tengah bagian keluarga Park yang juga kini adalah bagian dari keluarganya. Yoongi tak tahu jika rasanya akan senyaman ini. Sayang kakaknya tidak ikut disini bersamanya.

Obrolan-obrolan singkat menemani suasana kekeluargaan itu. Minki yang berseru senang begitu makan daging sapi asap yang sengaja dibuat empuk untuknya itu dengan lahap bersama dengan sayurannya. Yoongi bersyukur karenanya karena Minki tidak menurunkan kebiasaan dirinya yang tak terlalu menyukai sayur.

Jimin juga sangat menikmati kebersamaan seperti ini. Jimin senang menatap Yoongi yang mampu tersenyum dan menikmati suasana di tengah keluarga seperti ini. Jimin pernah melihat Yoongi menangis hebat karena keluarganya saat di tengah hujan waktu itu benar-benar membuat Jimin merasakan sakitnya yang Yoongi rasakan. Sekarang Jimin takkan membiarkan hal seperti itu akan membuat Yoongi menangis terpuruk kembali. Jimin akan berusaha untuk membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia selalu sampai kapanpun.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Yoongi juga membantu membereskan sisa makan malam bersama Junsu dan membiarkan yang lainnya kembali ke ruang tengah sebelum akhirnya mereka merasa mengantuk dan pergi tidur.

Minki diajak tidur bersama Jihyun di kamarnya. Yoongi pikir anak itu akan menangis jika tidak ada Yoongi didekatnya tetapi ternyata Minki dapat tertidur pulas di ranjang Jihyun membuat Yoongi tersenyum dan tak perlu khawatir Minki akan rewel bersama adik iparnya.

Yoongi lalu kembali ke kamar Jimin untuk menemukan pemuda itu sedang duduk di tepi ranjang bersama ponselnya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur, Jim?" tanya Yoongi sembari ia menguap dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Tadi kan aku sudah ketiduran. Aku tak mengantuk lagi sekarang. Minki dimana?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Minki di kamar Jihyun, biarkan saja, ia sudah tertidur pulas disana." jawab Yoongi sembari ia memeluk guling di dekatnya dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak biasanya kau membiarkan Minki bersama orang lain. Bersama Taehyung saja kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Yang penting Minki tidak rewel, sudahlah biarkan saja." Yoongi mulai malas menyahuti omongan Jimin.

Jimin menyeringai kecil kemudian. "Jangan-jangan karena kau ingin melakukan kegiatan intim kita disini tanpa terganggu ya?"

"Jimin bisa diam tidak sih?! Aku mau tidur!" Yoongi membentak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gulingnya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi dan menciumi wajahnya dengan gemas. "Selamat tidur, Nyonya Park."

"Besok kita main ke pantai ya!" Jimin lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin agar ia tak mengganggu Yoongi lagi. Ia berniat untuk menonton televisi saja bersama ayahnya karena ia belum merasa mengantuk kembali.

.

Yoongi merasa panggilan alamnya mengganggu tidurnya tiba-tiba. Ia menggeliat malas sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya untuk terbangun dan memenuhi panggilan alamnya. Tetapi saat membuka kedua matanya Yoongi terheran karena Jimin tidak berada di sampingnya.

Untuk sesaat Yoongi tak mempedulikan hal itu dan ia lebih memilih untuk keluar kamar dan pergi ke kamar kecil yang berada dekat dari kamar Jimin.

Merasa panggilannya telah dituntaskan, Yoongi berniat untuk menghampiri dapur untuk melepas rasa hausnya juga. Tetapi belum sampai ia di dapur, Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Jimin dan Junsu dari sana.

Dengan agak penasaran Yoongi berjalan mendekat sampai pintu dapur dan ia mengintip untuk menatap Jimin dan ibunya duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. Membuat Yoongi menghadirkan tanda tanya dalam pemikirannya untuk apa mereka berbicara dengan raut seserius itu di tengah malam seperti ini. Yoongi sempat melihat jam dinding saat menuju dapur dan menunjukkan waktu bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam.

Yoongi lalu merapatkan dirinya pada dinding dengan hati-hati. Entah dengan dasar apa, Yoongi ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jimin dan ibunya itu.

"Jimin, katakan padaku apa yang menjadi masalah untukmu, hm?" suara penuh perhatian Junsu membuat Jimin terlihat lebih nyaman untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" _Eomma_ , aku hanya ingin bertanya apa jika aku ingin memiliki adik untuk Minki saat ini apakah masih terbilang terlalu cepat?" ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi berdebar cepat ditempatnya berdiri.

Yoongi jadi berpikir, seserius itukah Jimin sampai ia membicarakan hal ini pada _Eomma_?

"Umm, sebetulnya tidak. Tetapi semua bergantung pada kalian masing-masing jika kalian memang siap." Jawab Junsu.

Jimin terlihat menghela napas. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Tetapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu hehehe."

"Kenapa? Yoongi belum siap?"

Ucapan Junsu membuat Yoongi yang masih dengan seksama menguping pembicaraan mereka itu menjadi terkesiap. Jimin akan mengatakan apa pada ibunya selanjutnya.

"Mungkin. Kau tahu, aku tak ingin menyakitinya walau hanya sedikitpun. Yoongi sangat berharga bagiku, _Eomma._ " Jimin tersenyum meyakinkan.

Yoongi merasa kedua kakinya mulai melemas. Ia mulai merasa bersalah, Jimin selalu menganggap Yoongi hal yang paling berharga baginya tetapi Yoongi tak pernah menghargai keinginan Jimin dalam hal ini. Tetapi sungguh, Yoongi benar-benar tak ingin dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku bangga padamu, Jimin. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan kau juga tahu mana yang memang terbaik untukmu. Jadilah bijak dan jangan selalu memaksakan kehendak atas dirimu sendiri, Jimin." Junsu menepuk-nepuk bahu anak sulungnya untuk memberinya semangat.

"Aku tahu." Jimin hanya tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Tidurlah , Jim. Sudah terlalu larut hari ini." Junsu menitahnya.

"Kau juga, _Eomma_ ~"

Yoongi segera kembali ke kamar Jimin sebelum ia terpergoki oleh Jimin disana. Yoongi kembali bergelung di ranjang Jimin dan memikirkan pembicaraan yang Jimin ungkapkan pada ibunya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yoongi memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia mendengar langkah yang semakin dekat padanya dan suara decitan ranjang dan seseorang mulai menaiki ranjangnya. Yoongi tahu itu adalah Jimin. Sesaat kemudian Yoongi merasakan dekapan hangat menyelimuti dirinya dan membuatnya harus menghirup wangi tubuh seseorang yang begitu memabukkan dirinya. Lengannya melingkupi punggung Yoongi untuk memeluknya semakin dekat.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang." Bisikan lembut Jimin mengiringi kecupannya di dahi Yoongi dengan lama.

Yoongi kemudian hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jimin dengan lemah dan berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

Suara celotehan Minki lebih mengganggu tidur Jimin daripada sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik jendela. Jimin meraba tempat tidurnya dan tak mendapati Yoongi tidur di sampingnya. Jimin jadi semakin malas untuk bangun.

" _Daddy_ banyuuun!" suara Minki dengan nyaringnya memenuhi kamar dimana Jimin masih setia berbaring diatas ranjang. Anak itu berlari menghampiri ranjang Jimin dan menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.

"Minki, ayo kita tinggalkan _daddy_ sarapan dan kita habiskan rotinya!" seru Jihyun di ambang pintu. Minki yang mendengar itu kembali menghampiri pamannya dan meninggalkan _Daddy_ -nya yang mengerang malas disana.

"Yaampun, berisik sekali." Keluhnya.

Jimin kemudian mengingat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dari ranjangnya. "Oh iya aku kan ingin mengajak mini-miniku pergi ke pantai!"

 _Buk_.

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke jidat Jimin, "Siapa yang kau bilang mini, hah?"

Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya tercinta, Yoongi yang dipagi hari melempari sebuah bantal ke wajah suaminya.

"Mini-minikuuu~"

 _Buk._

Satu bantal lagi mendarat di hidung Jimin.

.

.

Liburan manis keluarga di pantai adalah salah satu liburan keluarga impian Jimin. Ia ingin mengajak Yoongi dan Minki berjalan-jalan di pantai.

Berhubung di Busan juga terdapat banyak pantai, jadi sekalian saja Jimin mengajaknya kesana.

Jimin meminjam mobil ayahnya untuk ia pakai pergi ke pantai pagi itu. Jimin sengaja memilih pergi pagi agar cuacanya tidak terlalu panas saat mereka bermain di pesisir nanti.

Yoongi berseru senang saat telapak kakinya menyentuh pasir pantai yang kasar. Rasanya ia begitu merindukan suasana ini. Terakhir kali ia merasakannya adalah saat ia hamil Minki.

"Kau senang, _mommy_?" tanya Jimin dengan Minki berada di gendongannya.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "Jimin, ayo kita ke tepian pasir yang tersapu air laut!" Yoongi sedang antusias sekali rupanya. Ia sampai berlari menghampiri air.

"Momiii!" Minki ikut-ikutan berseru dan ingin mengejar Yoongi, tetapi Jimin tak membiarkan Minki turun untuk berlari di pasir dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar Yoongi sembari tetap menggendongnya.

Yoongi tersenyum begitu bahagia dengan _gummy smile_ manisnya ketika ia berhasil menginjak pasir yang basah dan tersapu ombak kecil. Merasakan air laut hangat di setiap jemari kakinya.

Jimin menatapnya juga dengan senang. Ia lalu menurunkan Minki yang sudah merengek sedari tadi ingin diturunkan dan menginjakkan kedua kaki mungilnya pada air laut dan pasir yang basah.

"Waa~ ail!" Minki berseru senang. Ia malah semakin mengecipakkan air lautnya dengan kedua kaki mungilnya selagi dirinya masih dipegangi oleh Jimin. Jimin hanya takut dan tak ingin Minkinya terjatuh di pantai.

" _Daddy_! Aku foto bersama Minki!" Yoongi yang memang sedari tadi mengalungi sebuah kamera di lehernya itu bersiap mengambil bidikan foto untuk Jimin dan Minki.

Jimin segera mengambil pose dan menunjukkan cengirannya sedangkan Minki menatap kamera dengan terus mengoceh tentang air laut yang dipijaknya.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat hasil bidikannya. Minki sangat lucu sekali dan Jimin benar-benar membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu.

" _Mommy_ , ayo kita _wefie_ disini. Awannya sedang bagus." Jimin memberi pose kembali dan membuat Minki berada ditengah-tengah mereka dan sejajar dengan kamera. "Ayo katakan _mommy_?"

"Momiii~"

 _Jpret_.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai sampai puas. Sekarang mereka menyudahi acara bermainnya dengan makan siang di sebuah restoran tepi pantai.

Jimin sedang mengecek hasil jepretan mereka selagi Yoongi sedang sibuk menyuapi Minki makanan.

Jimin memilih satu foto mereka bertiga dengan pose _wefie_ nya untuk ia pindahkan pada iPad yang dibawa oleh Yoongi. Jimin membuka aplikasi media sosial milik Yoongi untuk meng _upload_ foto tersebut.

 _Little Park Family on the beach!_

 _#ParkMinYoon #ParkMinki #HaeundaeBeach #Busan #family #holiday_

.

Jimin baru kembali ke rumah orangtuanya saat sore hari setelah melihat _sunset_ bersama di tepi pantai. Rasanya liburan kali ini benar-benar sangat memuaskannya.

" _Mommy_ , kau lelah?" tanya Jimin sesaat mereka kembali ke rumah.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Ia sedang menggendong Minki yang bersandar di bahunya dan Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk membuat Minki mengantuk tetapi anak itu tak juga kunjung terpejam. "Aku tidak lelah tetapi sepertinya Minki yang lelah, ia melewati jam tidur siangnya."

"Ah, ia pasti rewel karena sulit tidur sekarang." Jimin bergumam pada Minki yang hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

Junsu menghampiri mereka dan membawakan sebuah selimut hangat untuk Minki dan menyampirkannya padanya. "Lain kali harus ingat waktu jika bermain ke pantai. Minki pasti kelelahan bermain."

"Iya, _eomma_."

Yoongi kemudian meminta Jimin untuk menggendong Minki sebentar, ia ingin membuatkan susu untuknya. Tetapi Minki merengek tak mau lepas dari gendongan Yoongi.

"Momi huhu." Rengeknya saat Jimin akan memindahkannya.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu kau yang buat susunya, _Dad_. Jangan terlalu panas dan manis."

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian dirinya beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat susu seperti yang Yoongi minta.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin kembali dengan botol dot lubang tiga milik Minki. Jimin menyodorkannya pada Minki dan segera diminum oleh bocah mungil itu. Jimin terus memeganginya di belakang Yoongi. Posisi Minki yang digendong Yoongi dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu membuat Yoongi tak bisa menatapnya. Yoongi hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

" _Daddy_ , apa Minki meminum susunya?" tanya Yoongi mencoba menengok ke belakang meskipun percuma.

"Tenang saja _Mommy_ , Minki sudah akan menghabiskannya dan kini ia mencoba untuk terpejam." Bisik Jimin dengan suara pelan. Tak ingin mengganggu buah hatinya.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya tetap semakin mengusap punggung Minki dengan sayang. Berharap si buah hati akan semakin terlelap karenanya.

Junsu yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Senang menatap keluarga kecil anak sulungnya begitu kompak dan tampak bahagia satu sama lain.

.

Tak lama kemudian Minki terlelap tepat setelah jam makan malam berakhir. Minki tidur bersama Junsu dikamarnya karena Yoochun meminta sebelum Minki pulang esok hari ia ingin tidur bersama bocah lucu itu.

Yoongi tak masalah oleh itu, yang terpenting adalah Minki bisa terlelap dan tak terganggu tidurnya.

Yoongi lalu kembali ke kamar untuk menemui Jimin yang sebelumnya sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke kamar. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi terpikirkan sesuatu sesaat setelah melihat Jihyun baru saja pulang entah darimana dengan motornya itu.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin. Ia menatap Yoongi penuh perhatian. Jimin pikir Yoongi pasti lelah sekarang.

"Itu..." Yoongi terlihat agak canggung sebentar. "Boleh pinjam motor adikmu? Aku... aku sedang ingin naik motor." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Jimin.

"Huh?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Malam ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Entah ada apa dengan hari ini rasanya Jimin melihat Yoongi terlalu antusias hari ini.

"Sudah lama aku tidak naik motor bersamamu, Jimin. Aku juga ingin merasakan udara malam di Busan." Yoongi mengungkapkan keinginannya. Walaupun ia menampakkan wajah datarnya, tetapi Jimin tahu Yoongi sedang mencoba merajuk kepadanya.

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti kemudian, "Bilang saja ingin berkencan romantis malam ini denganku, hmm?" Jimin menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda.

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya tak suka. "Aku serius Jimin!"

"Iya, iya~ aku akan meminjam kunci motornya pada Jihyun." Ucap Jimin lalu beranjak dari ranjang. "Pakai jaketmu, aku tunggu diluar ya."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil jaketnya sendiri dan milik Jimin. Si bodoh itu hanya memikirkan Yoongi untuk memakai jaketnya sedangkan dirinya tidak.

Setelah mengadakan transaksi dan perdebatan tak penting, akhirnya Jimin dapat meminjam kunci motor adiknya yang pelit itu. Jimin benar-benar tak habis pikir, padahal motor ini adalah motor yang dipakai Jimin selama masa kuliah dulu.

Jimin ke halaman depan rumah dan ia sudah melihat Yoongi berdiri disana.

"Jimin, apa _eomma_ akan memarahi kita?" tanya Yoongi sembari menatapi langit yang terlihat sepi. Hanya sedikit bintang yang bertebaran di hamparan gelap itu.

Jimin meraih jaketnya yang dipegang oleh Yoongi, ia lalu mulai menaiki motornya dan men _starter_ motor sport hitam itu. "Tidak akan jika kau pergi bersamaku. Ayo naik."

Yoongi segera menaiki motor itu di belakang Jimin. Ia memegangi bahu Jimin sebagai tumpuan lalu kedua lengannya turun melingkari perut Jimin dan menautkannya disana untuk berpegangan. Yoongi juga menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Jimin sehingga membuat tubuhnya benar-benar menempel di punggung Jimin. "Ayo jalan." Bisiknya kemudian.

Sensasi senang ketika masa berpacaran dahulu bisa dirasakan oleh Jimin sekarang, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali ia tak memboncengi Yoongi seperti ini. Jimin mengusap sebentar lengan Yoongi di perutnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melajukan motornya. "Pegangan yang erat, sayang."

Selanjutnya Jimin benar-benar melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah dan pergi membawa Yoongi untuk menikmati angin malam di Busan. Jimin tak tahu ingin pergi kemana jadi dia pikir akan membawa Yoongi kembali ke pantai saja.

Disisi lain, Junsu dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua hanya menghela napas melihat anak sulungnya membawa motor bersama istrinya. Disisinya ada Yoochun yang mengusap bahunya dengan lembut. "Biarkan saja, mereka pasti sedang ingin menikmati waktu berdua."

.

Jimin benar-benar membawa Yoongi ke pantai. Tetapi mereka hanya mampir di kedai _soju_ tepi pantai yang langsung berhadapan dengan hamparan laut yang gelap di malam hari. Hanya lampu-lampu mercusuar di tengah laut terlihat dan suara deburan ombak yang bergulung sebagai alunan musik alam yang membuat suasana malam terasa lebih damai. Meski disini kedai soju yang cukup ramai, tetapi suara ombak benar-benar memanjakan telinga.

Jimin tak memesan _soju_ tetapi ia memesan kue beras serta ayam barbeque lalu jus jeruk untuk Yoongi dan dirinya. Semenjak mengandung sampai sekarang Yoongi tak pernah meminum soda ataupun _soju_ dan hanya meminum kopi atau teh. Jimin pun tak ingin minum jika bersama dengan Yoongi. Mereka menikmati camilan malam tersebut dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan kecil yang membuat Yoongi tertawa.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan semuanya, Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk berjalan santai di sepanjang pantai. Saling menautkan jari jemari mereka dan membiarkan angin laut menyelimuti keduanya.

"Jimin, menurutmu aku ini egois tidak?" tanya Yoongi, ia masih melangkah pelan beriringan dengan langkah Jimin di sampingnya.

Jimin membawa kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut itu untuk ia kecup punggung tangan milik Yoongi. "Jika iya, aku akan rela tenggelam dalam keegoisanmu, Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi merona mendapati perlakuan Jimin dan karena perkataannya. "Kau pasti bohong."

"Hei, aku serius." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya untuk berhenti di hadapan Yoongi. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang harus menghentikan langkahnya karena Jimin berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan ketika aku tak akan pernah setuju jika Minki akan punya adik lagi?" Yoongi menatap lurus kedua mata Jimin dengan sorot menantang. Mencoba menembus pertahanan Jimin dari tatapan tajamnya yang selalu menyoroti Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam penuh cinta miliknya.

Jimin dibuat berdebar seketika. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi berbicara seperti itu. Kenapa Yoongi tak ingin Minki memiliki adik lagi. Kenapa Jimin bisa melihat kesungguhan di kedua mata karamel sayu itu. Kenapa Jimin jadi terdiam tanpa kata seperti ini mendengar Yoongi mengatakan hal yang menjadi keegoisannya. Kenapa Jimin... merasa ada sisi harapannya yang terasa hancur?

Mungkin Jimin yang menjadi benar-benar egois jika dia memaksakan keinginannya pada Yoongi untuk masalah anak disini. Ia bisa memaksa Yoongi agar ia bisa memiliki Minki kecil lainnya. Tetapi Jimin takkan menuruti keegoisannya itu. Jimin sudah berjanji pada Yoonjae, dan semua orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka bahwa ia akan menempatkan Yoongi sebagai yang paling utama dalam hidupnya. Jimin juga pernah berjanji pada Yoongi bahwa ia lebih memilih dirinya yang hancur ketimbang Yoongi yang harus menderita karenanya.

Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan Jimin yang mulai bergetar selagi ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan egoisnya untuk Jimin. Tetapi mendengar kalimat dari bibir senyum yang bergetar milik Jimin membuat Yoongi ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Keegoisanmu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menjadi pilihan untukku, aku rela mati disana bersama perasaan cintaku."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : gamau konflik sama cewek ah gaasik, enakan sama laki lagi ya ga sih? :v /timpuk/

ah iya, terima kasih buat yang sudah bikin fanartnya baby minki! saya senang sekali melihatnya T_T

* * *

ini link tampang/? Minki waktu jalan sama taehyung di chapter 12: **instagram . com(/)p(/)** **BHQczTQgwDt** [hapus tanda kurung dan spasi]

dan ini foto yang diupload Jimin di pantai di chapter ini: **instagram . com(/)p(/)BJqBjxpD38O** [hapus tanda kurung dan spasi]

terima kasih untuk **Poppoming** dan **Rizuku** yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat memvisualisasikan Minki :") i love you!

(kali ini udah diedit linknya, maapkan ;()

* * *

dan juga, selamat atas dua daesang yang diterima Bangtan tahun ini! terharu banget gak sih rasanya gak sia-sia ngikutin mereka dari jaman alay sampe sekarang—yang juga masih alay— ;)))

Kalo kata namjun sih, "Let's fly with our beautiful wings in 2017 as well."

* * *

Bdw terimakasih untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Maaf gabisa balesin atu-atu-atu :" Spesial thanks to kamu yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di chapter kemarin;

 **Rizuku** | **Lee Jinie** | **Panda Item** | **Guest** | **Guest** | **maulinaarmy** | **Fujimoto Yumi** | **GlossyA** | **MinJiSu** | **dhankim** | **BabyByunie** | **lunch27** | **haneunseok** | **Jimiestry** | **minyoonloers** | **hamsteosoon** | **fa . girl . shoot** | **bangtaninmylove** | **Freja Project by MiRai team** | **mrsmyg93** | **lani novita** | **MiniHolly-Nuna** | **restika . dwii07** | **MinReri Kujyou** | **yoongie** | **jimyoungi8895** | **jkthjmhsygsjnj** | **Hantu Just In** | **melindarenty** | **josephinelunggapjm** | **butterhon** | **HelloItsAYP** | **FlySky1318** | **yeahmin** | **GraceTuan** | **CandytoPuppy** | **Yxxx1106** | **justcallmeBii** | **HelloLSn** | **Ninikk580** | **miparkland** | **vhopeisreal** | **Reny246** | **Nhaaa** | **OCHA991004** | **uchihakurama69** | **syub0393** | **ravoletta** | **ChocoKim Cullinan** | **jiminabstella** | **Jang Taeyoung** | **sooindri09** | **Silviadlv** | **peachpetals** (ini masuk/?) | **Xiayuweliu** | **arlindas833** | **Guesteu** | **yymin** | **fujhosiakut** | **Guest** | **VampireDPS** | **Zarachael** | **poppoming** | **Jimsnoona** | **wafamamun** | **lionbun** | **Riani Lee** | **she3nn0** | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** | **dsamly** | **Kshanyi** | **sunhunfujo111** | **winterlys** | **jimin . 03** | **jiVic** | **Haru-chan08**

Thank you!

* * *

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	14. Chapter 14

"Keegoisanmu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menjadi pilihan untukku, aku rela mati disana bersama perasaan cintaku."

 **Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeleng dan tetap menatap Jimin begitu lekat, ia tak menyangka Jimin akan berbicara seperti itu. "Jim, kau—"

 _Tes_

 _Tes tes_

Jimin mendongak menatap langit ketika merasakan tetes air jatuh di ujung hidungnya. "Hujan." Gumam Jimin sembari menengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan hujan yang lain.

Yoongi segera mencengkeram lengan Jimin, "Sepertinya kita harus pulang sebelum hujannya semakin besar, Jim."

"Ayo." Jimin balas menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi untuk menggandengnya. Lalu mereka berjalan menjauh dari pantai ke tempat dimana Jimin memarkirkan motornya.

Jimin berjalan semakin cepat seiring dengan turunnya kapasitas hujan yang semakin besar. Ia menuntun Yoongi semakin cepat pula untuk menuju parkiran. Hujannya semakin deras dan Jimin kini teringat kalau mereka berdua tidak membawa helm saat pergi dari rumah tadi. Yah, seharusnya Jimin berpikir walau daerah pantai dekat tempat tinggalnya di Busan ini hanya bisa ditempuh tak sampai setengah jam, bila hujan deras seperti ini akhirnya akan repot juga.

Basah kuyup sudah. Yoongi merasa jaket yang dipakainya semakin berat karena air. Mereka berdua basah kuyup karena hujan yang semakin deras.

" _Shit_!" Jimin mengumpat ketika ia berniat untuk berteduh di kedai yang mereka datangi sebelumnya yang lumayan dekat dengan dimana Jimin memarkirkan motornya tetapi kini malah terlihat tutup dan menggelap. Ditambah petir yang mulai menggelegar menandakan bahwa hujan yang dibawanya benar-benar deras.

Jimin melihat sekeliling kemudian kedua matanya menemukan sebuah boks telepon yang kosong lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik Yoongi kesana untuk sekedar berteduh sebentar. Karena, tidak mungkin juga Jimin tanpa helm dan hujan yang deras seperti ini bisa mengendarai motornya sampai ke rumah. Akan beresiko juga nantinya.

Yoongi yang menyadari Jimin menariknya berbelok dari tempat parkir terbuka itu hanya berteriak pada Jimin. Derasnya hujan membuat Yoongi tentu saja harus berteriak agar Jimin mendengarnya.

"Jimin! Mau kemana?" tanyanya namun ketika Jimin membawanya ke arah boks telepon itu membuat Yoongi hanya menurutinya dan tetap ikut berlari bersama Jimin.

Jimin segera membuka pintu boks teleponnya kemudian membiarkan Yoongi masuk kesana terlebih dahulu kemudian di susul dirinya yang masuk. Jimin menutup pintu teleponnya kemudian bernapas terengah disana setelah berlari dan kini terbebas dari hujan.

Yoongi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan begitu basah. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin karena ruang gerak yang terbatas dalam boks telepon itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _mommy_?" tanya Jimin menatap khawatir Yoongi yang kebasahan dari ujung rambutnya sampai ke ujung kakinya. Kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya kini terlihat semakin pucat, bibir tipisnya bahkan mulai bergetar.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Jimin yang basah. "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum hangat. "Maafkan aku ya, kau jadi kebasahan begini. Apa kita pulang saja sekarang? Aku akan menembus hujan agar kita cepat pulang, _mommy_. Aku takut kau akan demam." Jimin kemudian membawa lengan Yoongi untuk ia kecup telapak tangan basahnya, ingin memberikan sedikit kehangatan padanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil. Jimin selalu saja membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan tingkahnya yang manis dan penuh perhatian seperti ini padanya. "Aku hanya kedinginan, Jimin..."

Jimin segera menelisik Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. Istrinya itu memang basah kuyup semua, rambut karamelnya agak berantakan dan kedua matanya semakin menyanyu dan agak memerah mungkin karena air hujan. Bibirnya mulai memucat sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Jimin tersenyum jahil pada Yoongi, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu."

"A—apaan sih." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca boks telepon yang memburam karena uap hujan.

Jimin terkikik melihat tingkah malu-malu Yoongi yang menggemaskan untuknya. "Disini tidak akan ada yang melihat dan mendengar kita, hujannya deras dan—"

"Jimin!" Yoongi memukul pelan bahu Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin tetaplah seorang Park Jimin, walau ia sudah membuat Yoongi meleleh karena perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu, Jimin yang senang menggoda Yoongi akan terus keluar dalam dirinya.

Jimin kemudian perlahan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca boks telepon yang dingin di belakang kepala Yoongi, posisinya yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi dalam ruangan sempit seperti ini membuatnya jauh lebih mudah untuk Jimin menghimpit Yoongi.

"Jimin..." Yoongi bergumam pelan.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Yoongi yang basah seperti ini membuat Jimin ingin menghangatkannya sesegera mungkin. Jimin tanpa pikir panjang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dengan separuh terpejam ia menuju sepasang bibir lembut yang terlihat pucat itu.

Yoongi sudah terpejam lebih dulu saat ia merasakan hembusan napas panas Jimin menerpa wajahnya, ia tahu dirinya masih terlalu munafik untuk mengakui dirinya memang menginginkan Jimin tanpa perlu bersusah payah untuk menolaknya.

Jimin berhenti tepat di depan bibir Yoongi, ia kemudian menatap sempurna pahatan wajah orang yang dikasihinya dengan Jimin kagumi. Melihat kedua kelopak matanya terpejam karena menunggu Jimin untuk menciumnya benar-benar membuat perasaan Jimin menghangat sampai ke dasar hatinya. Meruntuhkan seluruh keegoisan yang pernah tercipta dalam dirinya.

" _I love you._ " Bisik Jimin pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memagut sepasang bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu. Memberi lumatan mesra yang membuat Yoongi melemas dan ia butuh leher Jimin untuk menopang dirinya dan juga melampiaskan perasaan gundahnya hari ini.

.

"Cuph.. mmh."

Yoongi tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai sesemangat ini saat mencium Jimin. Yoongi hanya tak menyukai dingin dan kehangatan dari bibir Jimin membuatnya menggila. Rasanya ia ingin Jimin terus menghisap bibirnya sampai nafasnya memburu seperti ini.

Suasana diluar boks telepon yang mereka singgahi masih diguyur derasnya hujan. Jimin masih setia menarikan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi, lengannya mulai melepas jaket basah di tubuh Yoongi dan lengannya mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin melepas ciumannya saat Yoongi meremas tengkuknya sebagai tanda bahwa ia butuh udara. Tetapi Jimin tetap menyapukan bibirnya ke pipi Yoongi sampai ke belakang telinganya. Jimin membiarkan lidah panasnya menyapu kulit pucat Yoongi untuk menghangatkannya.

Yoongi benar-benar butuh kehangatan Jimin saat ini juga. Pikirannya sudah terpusat sepenuhnya oleh Jimin. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika mereka kini berada di dalam boks telepon atau di tengah hujan yang masih setia mengguyur dalam gelapnya malam. Ia hanya menginginkan Jimin sekarang.

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh kaca boks telepon yang disandarinya itu saat Jimin mulai turun di lehernya dan menggesekkan giginya dengan kulit pucat Yoongi di atas tulang selangkanya. Yoongi mendesah. Gairahnya mulai naik dan ia tak menginginkan Jimin untuk berhenti.

Sebelah kaki Yoongi sampai mengalung di pinggang Jimin, menggesekkan miliknya dengan sengaja pada milik Jimin yang dapat ia rasakan mulai menegang dari balik kedua celana mereka yang basah karena hujan dan juga memberi kode pada Jimin bahwa ia ingin disentuh disana.

"Yoongi... Yoongi." Jimin menggumamkan namanya saat masih sibuk menandai leher Yoongi dengan ciuman apinya yang membekas disana. Lengan Jimin mulai meremas pinggul Yoongi dan lengan lainnya menelusup masuk di belakang celana Yoongi untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal bokongnya secara langsung dengan telapak tangannya dan membuat Yoongi semakin panas saja dibuatnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah selagi Jimin terus menggerayangi tubuhnya, ia hanya meremas rambut basah Jimin dengan gemas saat lengan Jimin mulai bermain di bawah sana. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya memberikan Yoongi sebuah permainan awal yang akan membakar gairah keduanya.

Jimin baru akan menurunkan celana panjang yang Yoongi pakai ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangannya yang sulit untuk Yoongi mengartikannya.

"Jim... kenapa?" tanya Yoongi pelan, ingin sekali ia membentak Jimin tetapi ia tak ingin menghancurkan mood mereka yang akan—hampir—bercinta.

Jimin menjatuhkan dahinya di bahu Yoongi yang penuh tanda cium kepemilikan darinya. Ia memeluk Yoongi dan tiba-tiba saja berucap sungguh di luar dugaan Yoongi saat mendengarnya.

"Apakah aman? Kau pasti belum meminum pil mu kan? Aku pun tak membawa pengaman saat ini..." ucapan Jimin terdengar penuh rasa sedih.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan. Apakah Jimin merasa terbebani karenanya? Jimin terus memikirkan perkataannya? Bahkan saat mereka sedang ingin bercinta sekalipun?

Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Jimin," Yoongi menarik napas pelan. Jimin hanya bergumam dan masih setia bersandar di bahunya. Sedikit manja. "Jika kita melakukannya sekali mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh dan—"

Jimin segera bangkit dan menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat. "Serius?"

Yoongi menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburatnya yang mulai naik ke permukaan setelah berkata seperti itu. Ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya pada Jimin tetapi Yoongi juga berpikir tak seharusnya ia mengecewakan Jimin sampai seperti ini.

Lagipula... saat ini sedang nanggung...

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku!" tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Jimin kembali mencium bibir Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Unghh~"

Jimin juga sudah akan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menurunkan celana panjang Yoongi saat tiba-tiba kegiatannya kembali berhenti karena ponselnya yang berdering menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk disana.

"Aish, _jinjja_!" Jimin menjauh kan diri sedikit dari Yoongi untuk merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata masih hidup meski dirinya sudah basah kuyup seperti sekarang. " _Eomma_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

Yoongi hanya memijat pelan dahinya dan segera merapikan dirinya dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Sepertinya kegiatan ini harus dihentikan sampai sini. Apalagi setelah Jimin menerima panggilan dari Junsu. Lagipula, mana mungkin kan Yoongi akan menyalahkan Junsu sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting jika Junsu menelepon Jimin saat ini.

"Ya, _Eomma_ ~" jawab Jimin setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ia juga merapikan dirinya dibantu dengan Yoongi yang memakaikan pakaiannya. Hilang sudah kegiatan manisnya dalam boks telepon bersama Yoongi. Jimin menyesalkan ini, sungguh.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tetap menunduk menyembunyikan rona semburat pipinya selagi ia membenarkan jaket Jimin yang berantakan dan sampai kancingnya rusak. Yoongi tak mengerti apa ia begitu kasar sampai baju Jimin seberantakan ini. Yoongi sungguh malu memikirkannya, astaga.

 **[** " _Jimin! Kau bawa Yoongi kemana? Bisakah kalian pulang? Minki masih rewel dan terus memanggil mominya._ " **]** suara Junsu diseberang sambungan terdengar bercampur dengan suara tangis nyaring milik Minki.

Jimin terlihat terkejut dan ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada Yoongi agar ia juga bisa mendengar suara tangisan Minki disana.

"Kami terjebak hujan dan sepertinya kami akan pulang saja sekarang. Tolong jaga Minki sebentar ya, _Eomma_!" Jimin kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku.

Yoongi dihadapannya sudah menatap Jimin khawatir karena Minki menangis disana. Anak itu pasti takut karena mendengar suara petir beberapa saat lalu. "Jimin, aku ingin pulang."

Pintanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Jimin membuka pintu boks telepon dan menatap hujan yang masih turun meski tak sederas sebelumnya. Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi. "Kita pulang sekarang, _mommy_?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "Ayo Jimin, jangan sampai Minki menunggu kita lebih lama."

Jimin mengiyakan dan menghela napas kemudian kembali menerobos hujan untuk mencapai motornya dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan Minki juga sama seperti Yoongi. Tetapi untuk saat ini Jimin berharap hujan yang mengguyurnya selama perjalanan ke rumah bisa menenangkan adik Jimin yang terlanjur bangun di bawah sana karena kegiatannya bersama Yoongi.

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan Jimin menerobos hujan dengan motornya bersama Yoongi demi menemui si kecil yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan tangisannya.

.

"Momi momiii huhu— _hik_."

Yoongi segera menggendong Minki dari Junsu setelah ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kering. Ia pergi mandi terlebih dahulu bergantian dengan Jimin yang kini sedang mandi. Yoongi menggendong Minki dan membiarkan anak itu sesenggukan di bahunya dan Yoongi berdiri menimang menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap punggung mungil Minki untuk membuatnya nyaman dan kembali tertidur.

"Sayang, _mommy_ disini bersama Minki." Yoongi bergumam menenangkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk kalian dan juga obat agar kalian tidak tidak demam esok hari." Junsu mulai melangkah ke dapur setelah ia memberikan Minki pada ibunya.

" _Eomma_..." Yoongi memanggil dan membuat Junsu berdiri di hadapannya."Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu."

Junsu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Minki sebentar. "Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa mengurus keluarga jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Yoongi balas tersenyum, ia benar-benar bangga memilki mertua seperti Junsu yang begitu baik dan perhatian pada keluarganya.

"Ah, aku akan sekalian membuat susu untuk Minki. Anak itu pasti kehausan setelah menangis sedari tadi." Ucap Junsu selagi ia meninggalkan Yoongi di ruang tengah.

Sesaat kemudian Jimin muncul dari pintu kamar dengan pakaian piyamanya, ia menghampiri Yoongi yang masih menimang Minki dalam gendongannya.

"Jagoan _daddy_ tidak boleh cengeng~" Jimin mengusak rambut hitam Minki dan membuat anak itu merengek tak suka.

"Uuu~momii~"

"Jangan iseng, _Dad_." Yoongi mendelik pada Jimin yang kini malah mulai mengganggu Minki.

"Iya, _mommy_ ~~" lalu Jimin mengecup gemas pipi gembil Minki yang masih setia bersandar di bahu Yoongi itu.

Junsu kemudian datang kembali dan membawa botol susu untuk Minki dan dua gelas cokelat panas serta beberapa butir obat dalam sebuah nampan lalu memberikannya kepada Jimin. "Bawalah ke kamar." Titahnya pada Jimin. "Kau juga bawa Minki ke kamar, Yoon. Hari sudah semakin larut dan kalian harus tidur. Besok sudah akan pulang kembali ke Seoul, 'kan?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada Junsu. Terima kasih, _Eomma_."

Junsu balas tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. Menyadari betapa manis menantunya yang satu ini, Junsu menyesal pernah berprasangka buruk padanya dalam kesan pertemuan pertama mereka. Beruntunglah ia karena Yoongi sama sepertinya, dulu Junsu sempat mengkhawatirkan Jimin karena anak sulungnya itu tak bisa 'normal' seperti Jihyun yang menyukai perempuan dan malah seperti orang tuanya. Junsu takut kalau Jimin tak akan bisa memberikannya cucu. Tetapi takdir berkata lain dan Junsu kini tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Kehadiran anggota keluarga baru bersama Yoongi justru membuat hidupnya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ditambah kehadiran si kecil Minki yang membuat suasananya semakin terasa ramai.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, _Eomma_ ~~" Jimin yang memegang nampan yang diberikan oleh Junsu itu segera berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya. Tetapi ibunya menghentikannya dengan panggilannya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memberi ciuman selamat malam untuk ibumu, Jimin!" pinta Junsu tersirat. Hal itu malah membuat Jimin mengeluh tidak suka. Ia tahu kelakuan ibunya yang satu ini dan Yoongi masih berada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Akan sangat memalukan untuk Jimin jika Yoongi melihatnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa dan aku sedang membawa nampanku sekarang, _Eomma_!" Jimin mencoba menolak.

Tetapi Junsu malah semakin menggodanya. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang menciummu." Junsu kemudian mendekati Jimin dan mencium sayang pipinya dari samping. Tak hanya itu, Junsu juga menepuk-nepuk gemas bokong Jimin sembari tertawa.

"Pffftt." Yoongi terlihat menahan tawanya melihat interaksi Jimin dan ibunya. Jadi Jimin suka ditepuk bokongnya saat kecil dulu? Entah kenapa itu sungguh lucu untuk Yoongi.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sedang mencoba menahan tawanya seperti itu membuatnya merasa malu sekarang. " _Eomma_ ya~" 

.

Yoongi kemudian meletakkan Minki di tengah ranjang setelah menidurkannya kembali dan membuat bocah mungil itu terlelap di kamar Jimin yang kini mereka tempati. Yoongi kemudian menghampiri sisi ranjang dimana ada Jimin telah menghabiskan cokelat panasnya.

Jimin mengambil gelas yang masih terisi penuh untuk diberikannya pada Yoongi. "Cokelatmu, sayang."

Yoongi menerima gelasnya dengan cemberut. "Aku lebih suka vanila." Tetapi ia tetap meminum cokelatnya saat itu juga.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Yoongi itu benar-benar tak ada habisnya membuat Jimin merasa gemas. Lihatlah, bahkan saat sedang minum pun Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

"Selesai." Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya yang kini kosong diatas meja nakas. Ia kemudian berbaring di sisi ranjang untuk menghadap Minki yang tertidur telentang dan terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Jimin ikut melakukan apa yang Yoongi lakukan dan ikut berbaring di sisi lain Minki dan menghadap si kecil sekaligus Yoongi. Minki yang berada di tengah-tengah menjadi di apit oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Minki... tumbuh dengan cepat." Yoongi bergumam, ia mengusap rambut hitam Minki dengan sayang. Menatap setiap lekuk tubuh mungil yang kini menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaannya.

"Itu karena kau memberikan banyaaaak kasih sayang untuk Minki, ia jadi cepat tumbuh besar!" Jimin berbisik antusias, tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan tidur si kecil.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin membuatnya berperasaan campur aduk hari ini. Dari yang membuatnya tersenyum sampai membuat Yoongi khawatir seperti saat di pantai tadi. Rasanya Yoongi tak akan pernah bosan jika berada di sisi Jimin terus-menerus.

" _Mommy_ , ayo tidur. Liburan kita sudah habis dan besok kita harus pulang." Jimin bangkit sebentar untuk menarik selimut dan ia membenarkan selimut untuk Yoongi, Minki dan juga dirinya.

Yoongi segera terpejam dan mencoba untuk tidur, lengannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Minki untuk memberinya kehangatan dan rasa aman malam ini juga membisikinya kalimat pengantar tidur yang menenangkan. Tetapi tiba-tiba Jimin memanggilnya dan Yoongi kembali membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk bersitatap dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya dengan pandangan tajamnya yang mulai melembut pada Yoongi. Menjalarkan perasaan cinta dan juga kehangatan yang membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman saat mendengarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku juga... Jimin."

Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang, dengkuran halus ketiganya menghadirkan pemandangan yang begitu damai melihat Minki yang terlelap dengan di apit oleh Jimin dan Yoongi yang saling menggenggam kedua tangan mereka dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Jimin itu akhirnya kembali ke Seoul minggu sore. Mereka kembali menggunakan subway KTX sama seperti ketika mereka berangkat. Liburan ke Busan sepertinya sudah akan menjadi hal rutin yang bisa mereka lakukan di akhir pekan meski hanya liburan kecil seperti ini.

Yoongi sedang duduk di samping jendela kaca kereta cepat itu selagi Minki sedang asyik bermain bersama Jimin diatas pangkuan ayahnya. Jimin mengajaknya mengobrol dan sesekali mengajarkannya berbicara dengan benar yang akan diikuti Minki dengan suara bocahnya yang membuat mereka tertawa pada akhirnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya duduk merenung disana. Memikirkan obrolannya bersama Junsu sesaat sebelum pulang tadi. Membicarakan tentang... anak kedua.

 _Saat itu..._

" _Eomma_ , Jimin bilang ingin adik kembar untuk Minki." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba saat berada di dapur sore sebelum pulang itu untuk membuat susu Minki sebagai perbekalan.

Sedangkan Junsu yang menemani Yoongi di dapur itu hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan menantu manisnya itu. "Tak usah dipikirkan jika itu membebanimu. Jimin masih menjadi ayah muda dan sedang gemas-gemasnya dengan anak-anak seperti Minki. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Junsu menjawab dan memberikan Yoongi perkataan yang tak perlu dia khawatirkan.

Yoongi berhenti mengaduk susu dalam botol milik Minki itu untuk menatap Junsu dengan serius. "Tetapi _Eomma_ , apa mungkin aku bisa memiliki anak kembar sekaligus?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi kini membuat Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau serius menyetujuinya?! Kukira kau tidak menyetujuinya karena Jimin mengadu padaku kalau—"

" _Eomma_ ~ jangan beritahu Jimin tentang ini~ lagipula aku tak benar-benar serius kok!" Yoongi mulai merajuk.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. " _Aigoo_ , betapa aku sungguh mengerti jika Jimin begitu mencintaimu. Kau orang yang penuh pengertian, baik, manis, dan juga menggemaskan Yoongi- _ah_."

" _Eomma_ ~"

Junsu terkekeh kemudian, ia lalu bersandar pada konter dapur dan menerawang sebelum ia menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat dan mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki saudara kembar, Yoon. Namanya Junho dan ia tinggal di China. Kami jarang bertemu setelah masing-masing berkeluarga, dan juga... sebenarnya Jihyun itu memiliki saudara kembar, hanya saja saat lahir yang bisa bertahan hanya Jihyun seorang..."

Yoongi ikut sedih mendengar tentang Jihyun, ia meraih bahu Junsu bahwa ia juga merasa bersimpati.

"Jimin mungkin berpotensi untuk memiliki anak kembar, apalagi kau masih muda dan masih dalam kondisi kesuburan yang baik mengingat Minki yang masih berusia dua tahun. Tetapi mungkin itu cukup sulit karena yang berperan besar disini adalah dirimu, Yoon. Dan kumohon jangan kau paksakan dirimu. Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti Jihyun terjadi padamu karena untuk _male pregnant_ seperti kita akan lebih beresiko untuk si jabang bayi."

Yoongi tersenyum menenangkan, ia memeluk Junsu sekilas dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya. "Terima kasih sudah berbagi cerita padaku, _Eomma_. Tenang saja, aku mungkin bukan memang yang terbaik untuk Jimin, tetapi melihatnya seperti sekarang ini aku jadi tak bisa terus bersikukuh dengan egoku selamanya."

Junsu terkekeh, "Aku senang Jimin dapat meluluhkan hatimu yang dingin. Kudengar dari Yoonjae kau ini anak yang keras kepala dengan pendirianmu yang sekeras batu."

"Aish, _hyung_ satu itu..." Yoongi menggerutu karena _Hyung_ tercintanya yang memang agak bocor mulutnya itu.

"Aku tanya satu hal, jika kau tak berhasil mendapatkan bayi kembar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintainya, Jimin juga pasti akan menerimanya apa adanya, bukan?"

Junsu balas tersenyum menenangkan dan kini mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Yoongi. "Kau memang menantu idamanku. Aku akan memberimu tips untuk membantu meningkatkan hormonmu dalam dunia kedokteran apa saja hal yang perlu diperhatikan agar dapat memiliki anak kembar. Tetapi... kau yakin agar aku tak bilang masalah ini untuk Jimin?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan menjadikan ini kejutan untuknya, _Eomma_. Biarkan program ini hanya aku dan kau yang tahu." Pinta Yoongi dengan memasang wajah memohonnya pada Junsu.

Junsu tertawa senang dan memeluk Yoongi sekali lagi, "Tentu saja menantu kesayanganku!"

.

Seperti itulah obrolan mereka sesaat sebelum pulang tadi. Yoongi kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari membaca tips-tips yang di berikan Junsu melalui ponselnya.

"Muah!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba menoleh ketika Minki yang duduk di pangkuan Jimin itu bergeser padanya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan mulut basahnya.

Jimin terkikik melihatnya dan Minki ikutan tertawa karenanya.

" _Poppo-he_?" Yoongi mendekati Minki untuk mencolek pipinya. " _Daddy_ ayo _poppo_ Minki!"

Jimin yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian secara bersamaan Yoongi dan Jimin mendekati Minki untuk mencium pipi gembil Minki di masing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya. Membuat batita itu tertawa kegelian karenanya.

"Euuuhahaha~"

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen malam itu, Jimin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan lelah. Minki telah berlari ke meja kerja Yoongi untuk memainkan mainan mini _keyboard_ nya yang berada dekat dengan peralatan mini-studio milik Yoongi di kamar itu. Sedangkan Yoongi sedang membereskan bawaan mereka dan ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya dan Jimin.

"Jimin, minum dulu tehnya." Tawar Yoongi setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja nakasnya dan ia menghampiri Minki yang masih sibuk memenceti tuts mainan _keyboard_ nya.

Bunyi suara dentingan mainan itu membuat Jimin berpikir, ia menyesap tehnya kemudian berbicara pada Yoongi.

" _Mommy_ , sepertinya Minki benar-benar tertarik dengan musik sama sepertimu ya." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Minki menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya karena namanya yang disebut.

Yoongi ikut memainkan tutsnya dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Minki yang berdiri masih bermain memainkan nada-nada yang menurutnya menarik untuk anak itu memainkannya.

"Makanya, _Dad_ , belikan Minki grand piano." Ucap Yoongi santai.

Jimin meringis mendengarnya. "Nanti ya kalau _Daddy_ sudah jadi direktur."

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menggendong Minki untuk menyudahi permainannya. Hari sudah malam dan Minki sudah memasuki jam tidurnya.

"Aaa momi momi main~!" Minki merengek di gendongan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tetap menggendong Minki dan membawanya keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi. "Minki ayo pipis, sikat gigi, cuci tangan dan cuci kaki sebelum bobo ya."

"Momi aaa~"

Jimin yang mendengar rengekan Minki yang menjauh itu hanya tersenyum. Memang tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan Yoongi, Jimin sudah mengerti hal itu sejak lama. Jadi biarkan saja Minki menuruti kata _Mommy_ nya saja malam ini meski anak itu masih ingin bermain.

Jimin kemudian berbaring tertelungkup dan memeluk bantal. Ia menatap jarum jam yang berputar kemudian hanya dalam hitungan detik dirinya terlelap memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerang dan membuat kedua matanya terasa begitu berat.

.

Yoongi selesai membawa Minki untuk akhirnya tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan tanpa menutup rapat pintu kamar Minki.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya ke atas, ia menguap, tetapi ia tak mengantuk. Yoongi kemudian kembali ke kamar hanya untuk menemukan Jimin berbaring tertelungkup diatas ranjang. Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya dan menghampiri Jimin dengan duduk di tepian ranjang. Berniat untuk membangunkan Jimin yang masih belum berganti pakaian sejak sampai ke apartemen dan juga untuk menyuruh Jimin menyikat giginya.

"Jimin..." panggil Yoongi pelan. Lengannya mengguncang pelan bahu Jimin untuk membangunkannya.

"Jimin ayo ganti bajumu dulu. Kau tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu." Yoongi masih mengguncang bahu Jimin.

Jimin terlihat mengerang, ia merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya saat Yoongi mengguncang bahunya. Jimin kemudian bangun terduduk dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil menatap Jimin yang terlihat oleng seperti itu. "Ayo ganti baju dan sikat gigimu!"

"Iya, _mommy_ —hoaaamh!" Jimin lalu berdiri dan menguap. Ia berjalan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Yoongi kemudian menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia sudah cuci mukan dan sikat gigi bersama Minki tadi dan sekarang ia bersiap untuk tidur.

Yoongi memilih piyama hitamnya seperti biasa dan mulai membaringkan diri diatas ranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya. Ia membalasi _chat_ dari teman-teman segrupnya yang selalu ramai itu.

" _Mommy_!" Jimin berseru sesaat setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama kemudian ikut membanting diri diatas ranjang di samping Yoongi. "Ngantukku jadi hilang setelah pergi ke kamar mandi."

Yoongi yang mendengar keluhannya hanya mengabaikannya tanpa mengalihkan dirinya dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

Jimin yang merasa diabaikan mulai cemberut kesal. Ia lalu menarik ponsel di depan wajah Yoongi kemudian melemparnya asal di sisi ranjang agar Yoongi memberi perhatian padanya. "Jangan abaikan aku."

Yoongi yang tadinya ingin mengomeli Jimin kembali mengatupkan bibirnya ketika mendapati Jimin menatapnya begitu dalam. Mata itu, Yoongi selalu lemah dengan sorot dari kedua mata sipit gelap itu. Tatapan yang selalu berbicara lebih banyak dan menarik diri Yoongi jauh ke dalam ruang hangat penuh cinta seolah Yoongi benar-benar merasakan sebuah tempat di mata hati lelaki yang kini mampu menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tanpa perlu kata-kata penuh arti yang mewakili, Jimin berhasil mengunci iris karamel yang memancarkan tatapan sayu yang hanya tertuju padanya. Jimin tersenyum, perlahan ia mendekati Yoongi untuk mencapai bibir tipisnya yang terkatup. Jimin menghembuskan napas hangatnya yang menerpa wajah Yoongi yang seketika itu menghasilkan semburat merah manis seperti apel.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan memagut bibir Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

Yoongi ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, debaran yang selalu datang ketika Jimin menciumnya datang selalu untuk mengiringi ciumannya. Yoongi menerima ciuman itu dengan baik. Ia balas memagut bibir Jimin dan melarikan kedua lengannya untuk meraih wajah Jimin. Menginginkan ciumannya semakin intim.

Jimin menikmati ciumannya bersama Yoongi, ia mulai membelah bibir manis itu untuk mulai menghisap isinya, membelai langit-langitnya dan membelit daging tak bertulang yang mampu membuat Jimin luluh akan kalimat yang dirangkainya. Jimin mencium semakin dalam seiring dengan Yoongi yang semakin aktif membalasnya. Jimin membawa dirinya merubah posisi sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia membuat Yoongi berbaring telentang dengan Jimin yang menaungi dirinya.

Merasa Jimin sudah cukup membuat Yoongi terbawa dalam permainan ciumannya, Jimin melepas pagutannya hanya untuk membuat Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan kembali saling bersitatap penuh cinta.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu... malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : senangnya berjumpa lagi~ ini memang sangat late update, maafkan :")

Trus juga ada beberapa masalah yang mengganjal mencoba mengusikku disini ditambah berita yungi yang sakit itu bener-bener bikin males buat update /halah

Iya tau saya memang bukan orang pro buat nulis-menulis, tetapi saya mencoba untuk masih bertahan disini karena demi apapun, saya cinta menulis (meski hanya sekedar fanfic) :3 dan saya bertekad untuk lebih produktif tahun ini! ehehehe

Omong-omong, selamat tahun baru! Selamat juga untuk Bangtan yang meraih Bonsang dan Global Kpop Artist di penghargaan GDA. Dan juga untuk Kim Jaejoong bias pertama yang menyeret saya dalam dunia kpop ini juga dapet Popularity Award disana :")

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkomentar dari chapter kemarin, sekali lagi maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu cerita review kalian, tetapi sungguh, kalian bikin semangat tersendiri saat saya membaca semuanya hahaha xD

Special thanks to :

 **Bangtaninmylove** | **alynzaa** | **jimyoungi8895** | **Ravoletta** | **shila** | **Rere . rest07** | **Dyah Cho** | **KittiToKitti** | **haneunseok** | **lunch27** | **MinJiSu** | **Riani Lee** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **dhankim** | **OCHA991004** | **Kshanyi** | **Jang Taeyoung** | **FXXK IT** | **Ninikk580** | **Fujimoto Yumi** | **syub0393** | **Jimiestry** | **minyoonlovers** | **wulancho95** | **Lani Novita** | **Chocokim Cullinan** | **Fujhosiakut** | **Guesteu** | **Fan . girl . shoot** | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** | **HelloItsAYP** | **peachpetals** | **BabyBlues12** | **maulinaarmy** | **Rizuku** | **jiminahhh** | **gbrlchnerklhn** | **hamsteosoon** | **Silviadlv** | **yougotnojams** | **Lee Jinie** | **yymin** | **cupid** | **GraceTuan** | **vhopeisreal** | **PoppoMing** | **XiayuweLiu** | **HelloLSn** | **naranari II** | **dsamly** | **Yxxx1106** | **Mini Yoongi t'D** | **VampireDPS** | **melindarenty** | **Guest** | **FlySky1318** | **akanekinosi** | **sooindri09** | **lionbun** | **kuramauchihakyu69** | **jiminajah** | **Riekina429** | **Real** **Bundanya Jimin** | **BabyByunie** | **Zarachael** | **hyukie** | **MinReri Kujyou** | **Prince-junghosek** | **she3nn0** | **mrsmyg93** | **wafamamun** | **pdcpcyicha** | **Jimsnoona** | **josephinelunggapjm** | **Aoi. C** | **intanfishy137** | **shiinasany** | **OhHira**

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	15. Chapter 15

Merasa Jimin sudah cukup membuat Yoongi terbawa dalam permainan ciumannya, Jimin melepas pagutannya hanya untuk membuat Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan kembali saling bersitatap penuh cinta.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu... malam ini?"

Yoongi menghela napas dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin semakin erat dan membuat lelaki itu semakin menindihnya dengan kedua wajah mereka yang tak berjarak lebih dari lima senti. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin lekat-lekat. Memberanikan diri untuk tenggelam dan ditelanjangi oleh tatapan tajam penuh sorot cinta dari iris gelap yang mampu memantulkan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat jelas banyak pemikiran yang muncul dari raut wajah pucat nan manis itu.

"Tak ada hal yang perlu kuhalangi lagi sekarang, Jim. Aku tak melupakannya." Yoongi menyimpulkan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman kecil. Ada rasa haru dalam ucapannya dengan pengertian Jimin yang hati-hati terhadapnya.

Jimin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi untuk semakin menelisik tatapan sayu yang sangat disukainya itu. Entah mengapa rasanya Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan itu. Rasanya seperti Yoongi sedang menyembunyikan perasaan takut padanya, Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan lengan Yoongi yang terasa tegang di belakang lehernya.

Jimin balas tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kalau begitu rilekslah. Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi tanpa berkata apapun lagi mengangkat kepalanya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir penuh milik Jimin. Membalas ungkapan cintanya dengan memagut bibir lembut itu sebagai pembuka acara malam penuh cinta yang selalu mereka sukai. Seperti apa yang Jimin bilang, Yoongi hanya perlu rileks sekarang. Mencoba terbiasa bahwa ini baru pertamakalinya ia tak meminum pilnya seperti sebelumnya—dan juga merahasiakannya dari Jimin.

Jimin balas memagut bibir tipis Yoongi dengan pelan dan semakin terbawa suasana. Lengannya mulai tak tinggal diam dan mulai mencoba untuk menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi dirinya untuk menjamah setiap inchi tubuh milik istrinya.

"Cuph... mmhh~"

Jimin perlahan mulai mengambil alih kuasa tubuh Yoongi. Ia mempreteli seluruh kancing piyama hitam Yoongi dan melepaskannya tanpa membuat jeda dalam ciumannya untuk membuat Yoongi mulai mendesah karena ciumannya yang semakin basah itu mulai bermain di perpotongan leher dan belakang telinganya.

Tanpa mau kalah, Yoongi juga merambatkan lengannya ke tubuh Jimin untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Melepas atasan piyama Jimin hanya untuk meremas otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di kedua lengan padatnya.

Kecupan demi kecupan terdengar semakin kencang dalam ruangan kamar yang masih terang benderang itu. Jimin mulai semakin menurunkan ciumannya dan kini sedang menikmati salah satu _nipple_ Yoongi dengan gemas menghisapnya kencang sampai membuat Yoongi mulai mendesah tak karuan.

"Jimmh~"

Jimin menghisap sekaligus menggigiti satu _nipple_ Yoongi dengan mulutnya dan lengannya tak ia biarkan untuk puting tegang satu lagi menganggur. Jimin memelintir puting kecil yang mulai mengeras itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Lengannya yang lain mulai meraba turun ke selangkangan Yoongi untuk menyapa penisnya yang juga mulai terbangun.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah untuk Jimin yang selalu memberikan servis kenikmatan bisa sampai tiga kali lipat diatas tubuhnya. Membuat Yoongi merasa ingin terus disentuh dan melupakan kekhawatiran apapun dalam dirinya demi mendambakan kehangatan penuh gairah yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Jimin masih bermain di dada Yoongi dengan lidahnya yang juga kini berperan untuk melukiskan tanda cinta disana. Memberi peringatan pada Yoongi bahwa hanya ia lah satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah puas di dada Yoongi, Jimin segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi untuk terduduk di hadapannya. Yoongi sampai terbangun dengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku hanya untuk menatap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tak sabar ingin ke permainan inti, huh?" Jimin berucap penuh menggoda disertai seringai andalannya yang akan selalu muncul dan entah kenapa itu malah terlihat semakin seksi di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri hanya menggerutu entah apa dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona itu semakin terbakar ke sembarang arah.

Jimin terkekeh menatap Yoongi yang menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang merekah seperti itu. Rasanya Jimin ingin terus mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Tetapi Jimin kembali dengan tujuan awalnya. Ia yang terduduk di hadapan Yoongi itu segera meraih pinggang Yoongi untuk menurunkan celana piyama beserta celana dalam Yoongi terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuangnya asal di sisi ranjang.

Kini Yoongi telah bertelanjang bulat diatas ranjangnya bersama Jimin yang menatapnya dengan bersiul pelan menelisik tubuh Yoongi di selangkangannya.

"Jimin!" Yoongi membentak untuk membuyarkan tatapan Jimin yang lapar akan tubuhnya.

Jimin mulai terkekeh, ia lalu mencengkeram lembut kedua paha Yoongi untuk membuatnya melebar dan ia mulai menunduk disana. "Si mungil satu ini sudah memanggilku, _mommy_ ~"

"Yak! Jim—innnh." Yoongi yang niatnya ingin memprotes itu segera merubah suaranya menjadi desahan ketika tanpa aba-aba Jimin memasukkan penis Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya yang panas itu untuk membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjatuhkan kembali dirinya ke atas bantal hanya untuk mendesah.

Jimin selalu menikmati kulumannya pada penis Yoongi. Memajumundurkan wajahnya dan membiarkan lidah panjangnya mengeksplorasi kepemilikan Yoongi yang tak lebih besar daripada miliknya. Jimin juga memainkan bola kembar milik Yoongi untuk membuatnya semakin jauh terangsang hebat. Alhasil, Yoongi menumpahkan _precum_ nya dengan deras dalam mulut Jimin.

Yoongi sibuk mendesah, lidah Jimin memang paling pintar dalam urusan menggodanya dan menyengat dirinya untuk menyentuh gairahnya agar terbangun.

Merasa kedua kaki Yoongi melebar dengan sendirinya dan membiarkan Jimin leluasa di selangkangannya membuat lengan Jimin kini mulai beralih pada bokong Yoongi untuk ia remas dengan gemas dan memainkan jemarinya membelah bongkahan padat yang selalu membuat Jimin ingin meneteskan air liurnya saat melihatnya.

Ibu jari Jimin mengusap-usap pintu masuk ruang kenikmatan milik Yoongi dengan begitu sensual. Hal itu membuat sengatan tajam dalam birahi Yoongi memuncak membuat perutnya terasa mengejang dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menjemput orgasme pertamanya di mulut Jimin.

Jimin sampai terkesiap jika Yoongi akan datang secepat ini dan dengan lihainya Jimin mengatasi semburan cairan cinta milik istrinya untuk ia telan dan melumerkan sebagiannya di di sekitar pintu masuk manhole Yoongi untuk membuatnya basah disana.

Yoongi cukup terengah karena orgasme pertamanya, ia lalu menatap Jimin yang kini bangkit untuk terduduk kembali dan kini menatapnya penuh kilat nafsu sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang ternoda dengan punggung tangannya. Yoongi yang melihat itu malah mengerang dibuatnya karena Jimin terlihat semakin seksi di matanya.

"Rasamu selalu manis untukku, _mommy_. Kau membuatku panas." Jimin menyeringai kembali kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan lututnya dan membuat dirinya bertelanjang bulat di hadapan Yoongi. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya tanpa melepas tatapannya sedetikpun pada Yoongi yang kini sangat terlihat jelas wajah pucatnya itu merona membara.

"Jim~" Yoongi merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jimin dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terdengar seperti rengekan untuk Jimin, meminta pemuda itu untuk memeluknya.

Jimin segera kembali menindih tubuh kecil itu dan meraup bibirnya untuk ia cium. Tubuhnya merengkuh mesra tubuh Yoongi sembari menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu tegang di bawah sana untuk kembali merangsang istrinya agar terbangun kembali.

"Aaah— _cuph_."

Jimin mulai memainkan jarinya dibawah sana. Ia mengurut miliknya sendiri agar cepat mengeluarkan _precum_ nya yang dapat ia gunakan untuk pelumas jarinya. Bibirnya kembali bergerilya diatas dada Yoongi tanpa bosan sembari ia mempersiapkan jari-jari gemuknya untuk mempersiapkan manhole yang menjadi saksi percintaannya bersama Yoongi.

Yoongi sibuk mendesah dan meremas helaian surai gelap milik Jimin. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Jimin agar suaminya itu lebih mudah menyentuhnya dan menciptakan gesekan panas yang basah disana.

Seprai mereka mulai terlihat tak karuan. Yoongi pun tak mempedulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan ataupun air liur yang entah milik siapa mengalir di dagunya, yang ia pedulikan adalah Jimin saat ini. Yoongi ingin Jimin memasukinya sekarang juga.

Jimin bangkit dari dada Yoongi untuk menatap wajah sayu istrinya yang begitu mendamba. Jimin menelisiknya lekat-lekat tanpa membiarkan jemarinya dibawah sana berdiam diri dan ia mulai memasuki jari tengahnya ke dalam _manhole_ Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat mengerutkan alisnya merasakan jemari Jimin yang pelan-pelan masuk di bawah sana. Ia menatap Jimin agak kesal. "Masukkan lagi!" ucapnya memerintah.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Entah mengapa Yoongi terlihat semangat sekali malam ini dan tentu saja Jimin menyukainya. "Tidak sabaran, dasar kucing kecil."

 _Twitch._

Yoongi memelototi Jimin semampu yang ia bisa setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Apa-apaan Jimin mengatainya kucing padahal selama ini Jimin lah yang bersikap seperti anak kucing yang terus menempel padanya. Yoongi tak terima.

"Memohonlah padaku, _mommy_." Jimin kemudian memasukkan satu jarinya lagi di bawah sana dan tanpa aba-aba menggerakkannya dengan gerakan menggaruk di dalam _manhole_ yang berkedut panas itu.

"Ji—jimhh!" Yoongi meremas seprai dengan kedua tangannya merasakan sengatan nikmat diantara sedikit rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan jemari Jimin dibawah sana. Membuatnya ingin terus mendesah.

Jimin terus menatap ekspresi wajah yang ditimbulkan Yoongi saat ia terus menyentuhnya dibawah sana. Membuat Jimin terus terbakar seiring dengan semakin kerasnya desahan yang Yoongi berikan.

"Kumasukkan satu jari lagi." Jimin kini membiarkan tiga jarinya bersarang di dalam sana untuk mengaduk manhole Yoongi dengan segala kenikmatannya.

Jimin sampai berdecak karena jemarinya terasa dijepit dan ditarik kencang oleh _manhole_ Yoongi. Membuat Jimin tak sabar untuk merasakan penisnya di dalam sana.

"Jiminnh!" Yoongi mendesah kembali. Ia sampai memejamkan kedua mata dan menitikkan airmatanya hanya karena jemari Jimin dibawah sana. Semakin sering mereka bercinta, Yoongi dapat merasakan semakin lihainya Jimin dalam permainan mereka dan membuat Yoongi tergila-gila.

"Oh, aku tidak sabar lagi." Jimin bergumam dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik seluruh jemarinya dibawah sana dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan pintu masuk yang berkedut di bawah sana.

Yoongi sempat mendesah kehilangan ketika tiba-tiba Jimin melepaskan seluruh jemarinya. Tetapi tak sampai membuat Yoongi sempat untuk berbicara pada Jimin, pemuda itu sudah bangkit membawa sebelah kaki Yoongi untuk bersandar di bahunya dan membiarkan selangkangan Yoongi terbuka lebar dan sebelah kakinya yang lain mengalung di pinggang Yoongi.

"Aaakh!"

Jimin kemudian memasukkan kepala penisnya di _manhole_ Yoongi dengan cepat. Ia tak butuh permohonan Yoongi karena ia sudah sangat terbakar oleh gairah sebelum Yoongi sempat memohon padanya.

Jimin memasukkan lebih dalam penisnya dan membuat Yoongi mendesah semakin nyaring.

"Jimiiiin!" Yoongi meremas kuat seprainya dan menitikkan airmata nikmat yang didapatnya diantara rasa sakit yang membelahnya. Ukuran besar milik Jimin benar-benar terasa oleh Yoongi dan kedutan panasnya seolah memanggil Yoongi untuk segera memanjakannya.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi merilekskan diri dan ia mengusap-usap sayang wajahnya. Memberinya kecupan ringan dan membisikinya kalimat cinta penuh ketenangan agar membuat Yoongi tak terlalu merasakan sakitnya.

"Boleh aku bergerak, _mommy_?" tanya Jimin lembut, ia meraih lengan Yoongi yang tadinya meremas seprai untuk ia genggam lembut sembari menautkan jemari mereka.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata sayunya, "Lakukanlah, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum senang dan ia mengecup dahi Yoongi. "Desahkan semuanya padaku."

Jimin mulai bergerak, ia menarik jauh kejantanannya hanya untuk menghujamkannya kembali dengan kencang. Membuat Yoongi berteriak keenakan ketika Jimin berhasil menyenggol titik manis pusat birahinya di dalam sana.

"Jimin! Aa—ahhnn!" 

Dan Jimin akan semakin gelap mata ketika penisnya mendamba ruang kenikmatan Yoongi dapat ia kendalikan. Ia bergerak semangat seiring dengan desahan Yoongi yang semakin kuat.

Cengkeraman _manhole_ Yoongi membuat Jimin menggeram nikmat. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi terus mengetatkan ruangnya dan membuat Jimin gila. Rasanya ia ingin terus menggenjot lubang itu sampai Yoongi kehabisan suara untuk mendesah.

"Jiminnh—hm akh! Benar disitu! Lagi Jimin!" dan Jimin akan semakin semangat jika Yoongi terus menyemangatinya seperti itu. Ditambah menatap tatapan sayunya dan tubuh yang berlapiskan keringat itu terlihat benar-benar sangat menggoda di mata Jimin.

Jimin akan terus melanjutkan genjotannya dengan tempo pendek-pendek dan panjang sekaligus untuk membuat Yoongi berteriak memujanya.

Yoongi mulai mendesah putus-putus saat perutnya mulai mengejang sebagai tanda bahwa orgasmenya akan datang. Ia membawa pinggulnya ke atas untuk semakin bertabrakan dengan Jimin dan mengeratkan _manhole_ nya sampai membuat Jimin mengerang nikmat.

"Jimin! Aku—aku akan datanghh." Yoongi meraih wajah Jimin, pandangannya mulai memutih akan titik puncak kenikmatannya dan ia menginginkan ciuman Jimin.

Jimin sedang bergerak kewalahan karena sempit yang diberikan oleh Yoongi dan juga hasratnya untuk memuntahkan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi. Jimin kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menghujamkan penisnya jauh di dalam Yoongi untuk terakhir kali sebelum orgasmenya datang.

Yoongi mendesah lemah dan tubuhnya melengkung membentuk busur saat cairan cintanya menyembur di perut Jimin dan Jimin menyemburkan cairan cintanya memenuhi ruang kenikmatan Yoongi sampai tak bersisa.

"Ahhh~"

Keduanya menikmati momen putih itu dengan saling berciuman sebagai sesi penutup dari kegiatan bercinta yang akan selalu mereka ingat di setiap malamnya.

Yoongi bernapas terengah setelah Jimin melepaskan dirinya dari Yoongi dan pemuda itu membenahi posisi Yoongi diatas ranjang dan memberinya selimut hangat untuk mereka berdua. Jimin lalu memeluk Yoongi dari balik selimut itu dengan sayang. Mengusap rambut poni basah yang menghalangi dahi Yoongi untuk ia kecup.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, wajahnya sudah sangat sayu dan mengantuk, ia mendekat pada Jimin untuk menempel di dadanya. Merasakan aroma cinta mereka yang bersatu dengan udara.

Jimin mengecup gemas pucuk kepala Yoongi karenanya. Ia selalu menikmati momen setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang akan selalu membuat Yoongi semanja ini. Yoongi yang menempel padanya itu terlihat menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

"Kau hebat, Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu." Jimin berbisik tulus selagi lengannya memberi usapan kecil pada punggung Yoongi dengan hangat. Memberi Yoongi usapan pengantar tidur.

Alih-alih membalas perkataan cintanya, Yoongi hanya memejamkan kedua matanya di dada Jimin dan mendengarkan pujiannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jimin seakan tak membiarkannya pergi seinchi pun darinya.

Sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya, Yoongi berdoa. Semoga kebohongan yang dilakukannya terhadap Jimin kali ini membuahkan hasil seperti yang ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

a/n _:_ tidak patut dicontoh menaruh warning ditengah cerita seperti ini lol

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru pulang dari rumah kakaknya yang kini sudah berkeluarga itu bersama Minki. Sekarang ia akan membawa Minki pergi jalan-jalan saja ke supermarket berdua sekalian membeli belanja bulanan selagi ia tak ada kerjaan. Selain itu, Yoongi sedang memikirkan perkataan kakaknya yang mengatakan padanya bahwa lelaki itu akan pindah bersama istri barunya ke daerah Gwangju. Yoonjae meminta Yoongi untuk menempati saja rumahnya di Seoul ini bersama Jimin. Yoongi pikir ia akan menyetujui itu daripada harus tinggal di apartemen bukankah lebih baik tinggal di rumah sendiri?

Yoongi hanya perlu membicarakan ini pada Jimin dan berharap pemuda itu mau menyetujuinya.

"Momi syusyu?" suara Minki membuyarkan pemikirannya. Yoongi segera menoleh pada Minki yang ia tuntun dan berjalan di sampingnya itu untuk ia ajak menepi.

Yoongi berjongkok dihadapan Minki dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol susu dengan selang kecil penyedot agar lebih mudah di minum. Yoongi membiarkan Minki meminum susunya sampai puas.

"Sudah minumnya?" tanya Yoongi ketika Minki melepas mulutnya dengan sedotan susunya dan anak itu hanya mengangguk. Yoongi lalu menutup rapat kembali botolnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung yang dibawanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan kaki lagi?"

" _Nee!_ " Minki menjawab ceria dan kembali menggenggam lengan Yoongi agar menuntunnya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Minki sebelum ia kembali berjalan dan menuntun erat lengan mungil Minki untuk berjalan ke supermarket yang jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat perbelanjaan, Yoongi mengambil sebuah troli dorong dan meletakkan Minki diatasnya agar anak itu merasa senang dan juga agar membuatnya diam disana. Yoongi juga memberikannya biskuit agar Minki tidak bosan.

Yoongi membuka list dalam ponselnya dan mulai berbelanja di rak khusus _pharmacy_. Ia memerlukan suplemen asam folat sebagai pendamping suplemen penyubur yang direkomendasikan oleh Junsu agar hormon kesuburannya baik dan asam folat sangat dibutuhkan oleh calon ibu hamil maupun yang sedang dalam masa kehamilan—karena asam folat menurut penelitian yang Junsu bilang, konsumsi rutinnya dapat meningkatkan peluang hingga 40% untuk memiliki anak kembar—. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan, Yoongi segera mendorong trolinya ke tempat susu. Beruntung Yoongi adalah penikmat susu dan daging sapi—dalam hal ini _steak_ —karena hal ini masuk dalam list tips yang perlu dilakukan dalam program kehamilannya ini.

Selanjutnya Yoongi pergi ke tempat sayuran dan buah, Yoongi juga dianjurkan untuk memakan makanan sayuran hijau. Dan Yoongi akan memilih brokoli sebagai sayuran hijaunya agar ia, Jimin ataupun Minki bisa memakannya. Lalu Yoongi juga membeli kacang merah, alpukat dan juga pisang seperti biasa. Sebagai tambahan dari tips yang diberikan Junsu, Yoongi juga perlu mengkonsumsi ubi manis.

Berikutnya Yoongi menuntun trolinya yang sudah setengah penuh itu ke tempat makanan laut mentah. Selain daging, Yoongi juga perlu memperbanyak makan makanan berprotein dari ikan laut. Setelahnya, Yoongi perlu membeli tiram untuk ia olah dan diberikannya pada Jimin nanti. Junsu bilang tiram bagus untuk produksi sperma suami lebih banyak dari biasanya. Entah untuk yang satu ini benar atau tidak karena yang Yoongi rasakan Jimin selalu memiliki banyak sperma yang dikeluarkannya— _ehem_.

Yoongi kemudian menatap Minki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di atas troli itu. Batita itu sedang asik menggerogoti biskuit coklat dan membuat sekitaran bibirnya belepotan remah-remah yang berantakan.

"Minki- _ya._ " Yoongi memanggil untuk berhenti mendorong trolinya dan mengambil tisu basah untuk mengelap bibir Minki.

Minki yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan beningnya yang polos.

Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya dan mengusak rambut hitamnya yang lebat seperti Jimin. "Apa Minki senang kalau punya adik baru nanti?" tanya Yoongi, entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Huh?" Minki terlihat menatap Yoongi dengan antusias. "Nee yayaya~ momi!" lalu ia berucap dengan bahasa anak kecilnya sembari menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang biskuit itu seolah menyetujui perkataan dari mominya.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia mengecup pipi Minki gemas. Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa Minki itu benar-benar seperti duplikat Jimin versi mini dengan segala tingkahnya yang aktif.

Oke selesai, sekarang Yoongi hanya perlu membeli susu untuk Minki. Susu, telur, beras, bumbu, ah! Ternyata masih banyak yang perlu Yoongi beli.

.

.

Sore setelah jam pulang kerja itu Jimin memenuhi janjinya bersama sahabatnya yang masih saja hiper itu untuk bertemu di kedai kopi. Bertemu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung yang selalu menyukai anak kecil itu.

Tetapi Jimin perlu dibuat kesal karena ia dibuat menunggu hampir duapuluh menit lamanya dan membuat Jimin menenggak habis secangkir _americano_ panas yang sudah lebih dulu di pesannya.

Jimin baru saja akan menghubungi melalui ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut nyentrik oranyenya itu muncul di hadapan Jimin dengan cengiran khasnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Jiminku sayang!" sapanya riang kemudian duduk di kursi dihadapan Jimin dengan santai.

Jimin memukul bahu sahabatnya main-main karena panggilan yang dibuatnya itu. "Sayang kepalamu jeruk! Senang sekali sih membuatku menunggu."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, ia kemudian melihat isi cangkir di hadapan Jimin. "Baiklah~ hari ini aku akan mentraktir papa muda secangkir kopi yang lain."

Jimin mendelik tak suka. "Kau gila? aku bisa dimarahi Yoongi menenggak _americano_ lebih dari secangkir sehari."

"Duh senangnya yang dapat perhatian dari istri." Taehyung menatap Jimin berbinar-binar.

Jimin hanya mengibaskan tangannya pada Taehyung dan menyuruhnya untuk segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Sana bawakan aku _matcha_ dan _brownies_!"

Setelah Taehyung membawakan pesanan yang Jimin minta—tentu saja dibayar dengan uangnya—ia segera kembali ke hadapan Jimin untuk menikmati es kopi _latte_ penuh susu miliknya, "Jim, aku mau curhat."

Jimin hanya mengaduk minumannya sebentar dan mendengarkan Taehyung. Pemuda yang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya daripada bekerja itu segera memberikannya sebuah senyuman, entah kenapa kali ini senyumannya terlihat begitu ragu. Jimin sangat tahu itu. "Ya, ya, setiap kita bertemu kau pasti ingin curhat. Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Tentang Seokjin- _hyung_." Jawab Taehyung pelan.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya. "Dia lagi? Duh, aku tahu dulu itu aku sangat membencinya karena dia selalu mendekati Yoongi _ku_ , kupikir sekarang ia sudah menjadi orang baik tetapi kalau ia menyakitimu sekarang maka aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

Taehyung memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin, "Kau semakin cerewet setelah menikah, Jim."

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. " _So_?"

"Jinn _ie_ - _hyung_ melamarku." Ucap Taehyung datar sembari menyeruput _latte_ nya.

Jimin terbatuk-batuk kecil mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ia kemudian menaruh kedua sikutnya di atas meja untuk menopang dagu dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Lantas? Kau beri jawaban apa?" 

Taehyung menghela napas. "Aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun."

"Kau ragu?" tebak Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Ini 'kan tentang masa depanku, aku harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Lagipula... aku masih belum lulus! Kalau dia sih tinggal tiga bulan lagi selesai. Terus aku?" Taehyung mengutarakan pemikirannya pada Jimin, memang hanya pada sahabatnya lah ia bisa seterbuka ini selain keluarganya sendiri.

Jimin mengangguk paham dengan masalah yang dihadapi teman seperjuangannya itu. Tetapi daripada di sebut masalah, ini lebih kepada tentang bagaimana memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau itu cinta tidak sih dengan makhluk alpaca itu atau kau masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Ho—"

"Yak!" Taehyung segera memotong perkataan Jimin, lama-lama Jimin seperti tertular dengan Yoongi yang selalu membicarakan apapun secara ceplas-ceplos seperti ini. Sungguh, Taehyung pikir Jimin tidak sebawel ini sebelumnya. "Aku sudah _move on_! Dan demi apapun Jin- _hyung_ itu bukan sejenis alpaca astaga—"

Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Kalau dia berani melamarmu, itu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia hanya ingin mengikatmu lebih awal untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa dia benar-benar serius padamu."

Taehyung _facepalming_. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Jimin. "Tetapi aku tak ingin menikah muda sepertimu, Park."

"Itu terserahmu tentang pernikahan. Kau dilamar sekarang pun tidak mungkin menikah keesokan harinya 'kan? Jin- _hyung_ itu lelaki dewasa, dia pasti memikirkannya dengan sangat matang dan terencana serta mengerti bagaimana sikap kekanakanmu itu. Kau bisa bicara dengannya, ku yakin dia tidak akan memaksamu."

Taehyung sudah menatap Jimin dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Huwaaa sahabatku sudah dewasa ternyata. Aku terharu."

Jimin mendelik malas pada Taehyung, "Kau saja yang pikirannya terlalu dangkal! Aku akan menyuruh Jin- _hyung_ untuk memperkosamu agar kau mau dinikahi olehnya besok!"

"Yak! Park Jimin kalau ngomong minta ditusuk dari belakang ya!"

Kedai kopi yang ramai itu terasa semakin ramai dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua yang tak jauh dari kata berdebat dan bertengkar. Tetapi semuanya berakhir dengan canda dan tawa yang tak akan pernah terhapus dalam memori mereka. Karena yang namanya sahabat itu tak pernah meninggalkan temannya terlarut dalam sebuah masalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jim, aku ikut main ke apartemenmu dong. Mau ketemu Minki nih. Tapi naik mobilmu ya." Taehyung menyeruput sisa minuman terakhinya bersamaan dengan Jimin yang juga mulai merapikan dirinya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kemana motor bututmu itu?" tanya Jimin meremehkan. Ia mulai menyampirkan tas kerjanya di bahu dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung dari kedai kopi ini.

Taehyung menggerutu dibelakang Jimin, "Motorku tidak butut, dia motor _sport_! Dulu kau juga memakai yang seperti itu, Jimin!"

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia lalu memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kedai dan membiarkan Taehyung duduk di kursi penumpang disampingnya dan ia segera melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

Alih-alih ingin bertemu Minki, Taehyung malah meminta Jimin berhenti di tepi jalan dan bilang kalau ia lupa bahwa malam ini ada acara makan malam bersama keluarganya bersama sang kekasih. Ia terlalu heboh karena melupakan acaranya dan segera terburu-buru turun dari mobil Jimin untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi kosong untuknya. Tak lupa ia menitipkan salam pada Jimin untuk bocah kecil lucunya.

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jimin pikir rasanya Taehyung akan selamanya kekanakan dan ceroboh seperti itu, Jimin harap apa yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jimin percaya dengan sosok lelaki bernama Seokjin itu memang yang kali ini benar-benar pantas untuk sahabatnya yang hiper itu.

.

.

 _Jam makan malam..._

"Uhm! Tumben sekali kau memasak tiram, _mommy_?" tanya Jimin sembari menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Suasana makan malam bertiga itu berlangsung santai seperti biasa dengan Yoongi yang sibuk makan untuk dirinya sendiri dan menyuapkan makanan untuk Minki yang duduk nyaman di kursi makannya.

" _Daddyy_ ~" Minki memanggil dengan suara khas anak kecilnya itu menatap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang belepotan oleh nasi. Mengundang tawa untuk Jimin yang merasa gemas akan pipinya yang sedang mengunyah itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yoongi santai tanpa menatap Jimin sama sekali. Ia sibuk memakan makanannya selagi menunggu Minki selesai dengan makanan lembut yang dikunyahnya.

" _Ani_!" Jimin merespon cepat. "Ini enak sekali kok! Aku suka masakan apapun yang kau buat meski agak gosong hehehe." Jimin tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi dan menyumpitkan tiram yang dimasak dengan cara di panggang itu.

Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada Jimin karena pernyataannya yang membuatnya agak tersinggung. "Kalau begitu besok-besok kugosongkan saja sekalian."

"Yah jangan dong, _mommy_! Nanti _daddy_ nya sakit perut jadi tak bisa konsentrasi untuk olahraga malam sama _mommy_ gimana?" Jimin pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya.

Yoongi tersenyum manis pada Jimin. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya sebentar untuk menatap Jimin yang kini merasa senang karena Yoongi memperhatikannya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara aneh seperti itu dihadapan Minki akan kupastikan lehermu patah di tanganku ya, Jim." Ucap Yoongi amat manis dan lembut.

Tetapi kelembutan itu membuat Jimin menelan keras salivanya dan terdiam khidmat untuk menikmati sisa makan malamnya sebelum Yoongi benar-benar mematahkan lehernya.

"Momi aaah~" Minki sudah menelan nasi timnya dan meminta Yoongi untuk memberikan suapan selanjutnya dan juga memberikan sesendok makanan dalam piring plastik kecil yang berada diatas kursi makannya.

.

Makan malam telah selesai, Yoongi membereskan seluruh cucian piring kotor di dapur dan Jimin membantu untuk membersihkan Minki dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Jimin juga akan menemaninya pergi tidur malam ini.

Setelah membereskan semuanya, Yoongi segera ke kamar Minki untuk melihat apa Jimin menidurkan Minki dengan benar dan tak mengajaknya bermain-main.

"Oh, hei _mommy_ , sepertinya Minki sangat kenyang malam ini. Ia tertidur sangat cepat!" ucap Jimin pelan tak ingin mengganggu bocah kecil yang terbaring nyaman dibalik selimut birunya yang nyaman.

Yoongi tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman tulus. Ia menghampiri Minki untuk mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus tidur, Jim. Besok kau masih harus bekerja."

Jimin balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Jimin lalu mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur untuk Minki, ia lalu menghampiri Yoongi untuk merangkulnya dan pergi dari kamar Minki menuju kamar mereka.

Yoongi segera mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang sembari menatap Jimin yang sedang membawa ponselnya untuk dicolokkan pada _charger_ kontak yang berada di sudut ranjang.

"Jim, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap Yoongi, ia kini lebih memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Bermaksud agar Jimin ikut membaringkan diri di sampingnya. Yoongi ingin pembicaraan terasa santai dan tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin, ia sedang bercermin untuk mengecek wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ikut membaringkan diri di samping Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku ya jika aku selalu memaksamu." Ucap Yoongi pelan dan ia menatap Jimin sayu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan ia berbaring menghadap Yoongi untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan kita tidak merayakan ulang tahun kedua Minki dan _first anniversary_ pernikahan kita, hm? Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk jangan terlalu mengumbar pesta bukan?"

"Tapi Jim—"

"Sttt..." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi. "Aku senang. Selagi kalian berdua tetap disampingku aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain kehadiran kalian berdua." Jimin mengecup kedua tangan Yoongi secara bersamaan. Memberikan perlakuan mesra untuk istri tercintanya.

"Tetapi Jim... aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Hanya saja... kau mau tidak jika kita tinggal bersama dirumahku? Kakakku akan pindah ke Gwangju dan dia berharap kita bisa tinggal disana daripada rumah itu terisi kosong. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Yoongi hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat Jimin terkejut karena perkataannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Jimin melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi, ia berbalik untuk menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. "Kau tahu, apartemen ini diberikan ayahku kepadaku sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita. Tetapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya secara gratis. Selama ini ayah selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku tanpa pamrih. Aku yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa bangga memiliki anak sulung yang selalu membantah perkataan ibunya ini. Aku ingin menghargai setiap pemberiannya dan keinginannnya. Jadi... bisakah aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu kali ini?" Jimin berucap panjang lebar tanpa melepas senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, seharusnya ia sudah menduga Jimin akan berkata seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tahu Jimin pasti akan sensitif jika harus membahas yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin..." Yoongi mendekat untuk memeluk leher Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena tak bisa menurutimu. Ah, aku juga harus meminta maaf pada Yoonjae- _hyung_ ya? Aku tak bisa tinggal disana bersamamu."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin. Ia tak ingin yang seperti ini menjadi hal yang berlarut-larut untuknya. "Lupakan Jim, _Hyungie_ pasti lebih mengerti. Aku juga tak ingin tinggal disana lagi."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jimin, menghadap wajah istrinya kembali untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya, tentu saja aku yakin."

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintaimu hari ini?" tanya Jimin memperlihatkan seringaian jahilnya.

Yoongi memutar mata malas dan menatap Jimin agak kesal meski wajahnya mulai merona. "Tidak tahu!"

"Hmm belum karena sepertinya Yoongiku ini pasti sibuk memasak menu baru masakan untuk makan malam." Jimin berucap menebak-nebak, dan kini ia mulai menguseli leher Yoongi dan belakang telinganya seperti anak kucing.

"Sok tahu kau, Park. Apa buktinya?" Wajah Yoongi benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang. Apa sebegitu mudahnya Yoongi untuk ditebak Jimin karena ia memang mencoba masakan baru untuk memasak tiram untuk Jimin. Yoongi hanya tak habis pikir oleh pemuda yang kini semakin menempel pada Yoongi untuk menciumi wajahnya itu.

"Buktinya?" Jimin mengendusi pelan belakang telinga Yoongi yang membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik kegelian. "Kau masih bau bawang."

"Apa?! Jimin nyebelin!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

 _._

Nb: hola! Ketemu lagi ehehehe, apa kabar minyoon shipper di bulan februari? Masih sehat kan setelah banyaknya minyoon moment bertebaran setelah boomingnya Min Yoonji ke permukaan xD

Ah~ senang sekali rasanya Jimin semakin membangkitkan jiwa shipper ini setelah semua yang dia omongin tentang yunji-yunji nya itu. ukh, my cutie couple T_T

Jadiii, sekarang kita semua menunggu comeback Bangtan You Never Walk Alone! Yeay!

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review! I appreciate it so much! Hehe. Maaf lagi-lagi belum bisa membalas semuanya, sepertinya besok-besok lebih baik saya langsung balas semua rev yang masuk ;D

Special thanks to :

 **CamillaThnrm** | **chimyoon** | **lunch27** | **applecrushx** | **minyoonlovers** | **LittleDevil94** | **OCHA991004** | **PoppoMing** | **jkthjmhsygsjnj** | **Fujimoto Yumi** | **Guest** | **she3nn0** | **akanekinosi** | **Lee Jinnie** | **jiminahhhhh** | **KittiToKitti** | **bangtaninmylove** | **HelloItsAYP** | **haneunseok** | **csupernova** | **melindarenty** | **MyJiDiza** | **XiayuweLiu** | **BabyByunie** | **parkkampret** | **Jimsuga** | **jimyoungi8895** | **fan . girl . shoot |** **imyourfan** | **joons** | **swaegcandy** | **yymin** | **Bundanyaa Jimin** | **Jimiestry** | **Mini Yoongi t'D** | **peachpetals** | **ChocoKim Cullinan** | **Youngra** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **Linkz account** | **jenbwi** | **arlindas833** | **dhankim** | **yong1237** | **RenRenay** | **viertwin** | **Dyah Cho** | **naranari** | **syub0393** | **VampireDPS** | **sooindri09** | **Yxxx1106** | **ravoletta** | **lalice26** | **lionbun** | **MinReri Kujyou** | **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** | **fujhosiakut** | **Silviadlv** | **Kshanyi** | **pdcpcyicha** | **shiinasany** | **Lani Novita** | **Jang Taeyoung** | **skarayums** | **Jims** | **suga –** **sdck** | **chimtari** | **yunri** **kim** | **rianilee** | **OhHira**

Love you!

.

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **| AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa hubungan percintaannya malah terasa semakin rumit. Harus ia akui ia merindukan saat-saat dimana dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hoseok. Tetapi pemuda itu meninggalkannya tanpa kejelasan apapun bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan mereka membuat Taehyung cukup terpuruk, awalnya. Kemudian rekannya yang masih dalam satu lingkungan bermusik mantan kekasihnya itu datang mencoba untuk membuat Taehyung bangkit dan kembali merasakan apa itu keceriaan sebagai seorang kekasih, bersama Kim Seokjin.

Tetapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Semuanya mulai berubah ketika Seokjin melamarnya. Ingin mengukuhkan hubungannya.

Awalnya Taehyung benar-benar menyayangi Seokjin. Tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa jika Seokjin kelihatannya sedang ragu dan membuat Taehyung merasa menjadi pelampiasannya saja. Ditambah kini sosok Hoseok mulai kembali ke Korea dan juga kembali bermusik bersama gengnya. Pemuda itu banyak berubah hanya saja bersikap lebih diam pada Taehyung karena ia tahu Taehyung berpacaran dengan Seokjin dan tetap dekat seperti biasa dengan Yoongi ataupun yang lainnya.

Taehyung merasa sakit kepala memikirkan semuanya, ia kemudian menceritakan kembali masalahnya dengan Jimin. Berharap sahabatnya itu dapat memberikannya solusi.

.

.

Jimin menceritakan masalah Taehyung pada Yoongi. Ia tak bisa memberi solusi sembarangan karena takut akan memperburuk keadaan. Jadilah ia juga meminta bantuan istri manisnya itu.

Yoongi yang sedang mengobrol santai di depan televisi bersama Jimin itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sesekali kedua matanya mengawasi Minki yang bermain di sudut ruangan bersama mobil mainan barunya yang besar itu. "Mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan Seokjin tentang ini. Memang kelihatannya si alpaca itu masih terlalu perhatian dengan Jungkook sejak mereka putus, tetapi aku akui ia memang lebih terlihat serius jika bersama Taehyung."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin ragu. Ia duduk disamping Yoongi dan kini lengannya merangkul bahu Yoongi yang sesekali mengusap rambut halus karamelnya.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga akan berbicara dengan Hoseok."

"Duh, serius? Kau jadi terlihat seperti ingin menjodohkan mereka. Semangat sekali sepertinya." Ungkap Jimin yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal oleh istri manisnya yang hanya membuat Jimin gemas karenanya.

"Mereka itu juga sahabat terdekatku, Jimin! Kalau aku bisa bahagia, mereka juga harus bahagia." Yoongi mulai bersungut kalau Jimin mulai meremehkannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yoongi setelah mendengar perkataanya. "Jadi sekarang istriku ini sangat bahagia bersamaku? Oh astaga, kau tahu apa yang paling membahagiakan malam ini?" Jimin menaikturunkan alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

"A—apaan sih!" Yoongi mencoba menjauhi wajah Jimin dengan telapak tangannya. Tatapan mesum itu benar-benar harus Yoongi hindari.

Tiba-tiba pintu bel apartemen berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada yang datang disana. Minki yang selalu senang saat bel berbunyi itu segera berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Malam ini aku malas masak. Kita pesan makanan dari luar saja, ya." Ucap Yoongi santai dan beranjak untuk berjalan ke pintu depan dimana Minki sudah menunggu untuk membuka pintu disana.

Jimin hanya menggeleng maklum mendengarnya. Ia mengerti kalau Yoongi juga pasti lelah harus mengurus semuanya di rumah dan juga pekerjaannya di studio. Ditambah Minki yang tumbuh semakin aktif perlu pengawasan ekstra karena anak-anak seusia Minki selalu ingin tahu tentang apapun yang dilihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan menggendong Minki dan menenteng kantung makanan yang baru saja dipesannya.

" _Daddy_ ~~" Minki meminta Jimin untuk menggendongnya dan membiarkan sang _mommy_ untuk menyiapkan makanannya.

"Pesan apa, _Mom_?" Jimin meraih Minki kemudian melirik isi makanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoongi. Dari luar sepertinya Yoongi memesan makanan dari restoran Jepang.

Yoongi membuka makanan dihadapannya dengan santai dan memperlihatkannya pada Jimin. "Aku pesan sashimi, stamina _roll_ , sup miso dan tiram."

Jimin terlihat mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, "Tiram lagi?!"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan nasi tim sayuran dan daging ayam cacah untuk Minki makan malam. Yoongi selalu menyiapkan makanan olahan buatan sendiri untuk Minki sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberitahu Junsu agar anak itu mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup dan seimbang.

Kemudian Yoongi tak peduli Jimin yang mulai menggerutu karena sudah hampir seminggu ini Yoongi terus memberikannya tiram untuk sajian makan malam.

Pernah saat makan malam Jimin sengaja tak menghabiskan makanannya, saat pagi harinya Yoongi menjejalkan tiram yang ia panaskan kembali sebagai menu sarapan untuk Jimin. Ukh, Jimin benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi kembali.

Tetapi karena hal itu Jimin jadi berpikir, apa ia kurang memberikan uang belanja untuk Yoongi ya?

.

.

Jimin sedang menikmati istirahat makan siangnya ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba meneleponnya untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengantarkan Minki ke _daycare_. Yoongi sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kafe studionya karena ada pertemuan mendadak dengan produser perusahaan atas itu untuk membicarakan lirik yang dibuatnya. Sekalian Yoongi juga ingin mengumpulkan teman-temannya itu untuk meluruskan hubungan percintaan mereka dan juga Taehyung. Yoongi tak ingin kalau suasana ramai di kafe studio tongkrongannya itu menjadi sepi dan hambar hanya karena perpecahan diantara para rekannya. Yoongi akan membuat semuanya menjadi seperti dulu kembali dimana mereka semua akan selalu tersenyum saat bertemu satu sama lain.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang, di jam istirahat kantornya ia harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengantarkan Minki ke tempat _daycare_ nya.

" _Daddy_ ,"

Cup.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Jimin ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan akhirnya Jimin datang sesuai permintaannya.

Jimin hanya terdiam di tempat setelah mendapatkan ciuman pipi secara mendadak. Menyadari perilaku Yoongi yang jarang sekali ia temui. Yoongi kemudian menarik lengan Jimin untuk masuk dan menghampiri Minki.

"Minki sudah siap dan tinggal berangkat. Tas dan bekalnya sudah kusiapkan. Aku pergi duluan dan jika aku tak bisa menjemput Minki aku akan mengabarimu untuk menjemputnya, oke _daddy_?" Yoongi berucap cepat kemudian mencium pipi Minki cepat dan kembali mengecup Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini kecupan kilat di bibir. Ia bahkan tak mau mendengarkan Jimin yang baru saja membuka mulut untuk berbicara dan melesat keluar begitu saja.

Jimin menghela napas. " _Mommy_ mu itu jika ada maunya saja manis sekali pada _Daddy_. Eh tapi memang biasanya selalu manis sih." Celoteh Jimin pada Minki yang anteng mengemut biskuit cokelat kesukaannya. Yoongi sengaja memberikan bocah itu banyak makanan agar ia tak menangis dan rewel saat ditinggal.

"Coba kita lihat apa yang Minki bawa ke sekolah, hmm?" tanya Jimin kemudian meraih tas anak-anak bergambar _Iron Man_ milik Minki untuk melihat apa isinya. Selama ini ia tak tahu apa saja yang Yoongi siapkan jika Minki pergi ke _daycare_.

"Bicuit! Syusyu!" seru Minki.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengusak gemas rambut hitam Minki yang persis seperti dirinya. Jimin kemudian membuka tas mungil itu untuk menatap isinya. Ada botol susu terisi penuh, bungkusan biskuit cokelat, sebuah pisang dan sebuah buku kliping mini berwarna biru cerah yang menarik perhatian Jimin.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan kliping tersebut untuk melihat isinya, ia penasaran juga apa yang Minki lakukan dengan kliping itu disana. Saat memeriksa lembarannya Jimin terkejut bukan main. Didalamnya ada tulisan "Daddy & Mommy (gambar hati) Minki" dalam tulisan latin dan juga ada beberapa dalam tulisan _hangeul_ yang dibuat dari stiker warna-warni dan tersusun acak. Ada tulisan alamat dan nomor telepon Jimin dan Yoongi di belakangnya. Tetapi bukan tulisannya yang membuat Jimin terkejut, melainkan adalah fotonya sendiri yang tertempel disana. Foto berukuran polaroid itu mencetak foto Jimin yang sedang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya karena separuh mulutnya sedang terbuka. Ada juga foto Minki yang tersenyum lucu dengan kedua pipi tembamnya yang mengembang gemas dan foto Yoongi yang tersenyum kecil. Yang jadi masalah kenapa hanya foto Jimin yang terlihat absurd begitu?

Jimin yakin ini pasti ulah istrinya, siapa lagi?!

.

Lihat saja nanti malam. Jimin akan beri kejutan untuk istri manisnya itu.

.  
" _Daddy_ ~" Minki mulai memanggil dan meringsek ke pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas dan menutup lembaran kliping milik Minki untuk ia masukkan kembali ke tasnya. Ia kemudian menuntun Minki untuk memakai tas di gendongannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, _Daddy_ harus kembali kerja nih." Jimin kemudian lebih memilih untuk menggendong Minki daripada menuntunnya berjalan. "Tapi kita selfie dulu, yuk!"

Minki segera memekik senang saat melihat wajahnya sendiri melalui _front camera_ dari ponsel Jimin. Ia kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jimin untuk berpose. Mulai dari memanyunkan bibirnya sampai berpose bunga. Jimin kemudian akan mengirimkan fotonya untuk Yoongi sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar mengantar Minki dengan baik.

"Ayo katakan kimchi~" Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya di kamera.

"Chichiii~~"

.

Tepat setelah Jimin mendadahi Minki yang baru masuk ke ruangan bersama gurunya itu ponselnya kembali berbunyi karena panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Ye?" jawab Jimin seadanya, ia menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir untuk kembali ke kantor. Ia benar-benar melewati jam istirahatnya. Sekarang ia harus terburu-buru.

 **[** _"Minki sudah sampai di daycare?"_ **]** tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengiyakan dan ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya untuk melaju pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. "Tenang saja. Minki sudah aman. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

 **[** _"Terima kasih ya, Jimin."_ **]**

"Sama-sama sayangku~" balas Jimin dengan nada menggodanya. "Oh iya! Kapan _mommy_ mengambil fotoku yang sedang tidur dipajang di buku kliping milik Minki?!" kali ini Jimin membiarkan ponselnya dalam _mode speaker_ dan ia mulai menyetir dalam keadaan stabil.

Terdengar suara kekehan di sebrang sambungan. Membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil juga membayangkan kalau Yoongi kini sedang tertawa karenanya.

 **[** _"Akhirnya kau tahu juga. Menurutmu kapan aku mengambil foto jelekmu itu?"_ **]** Yoongi malah balik bertanya disela kekehannya.

"Awas ya, _Mommy_ , akan kupastikan malam ini kau tak kan bisa lari dari kungkunganku sampai pagi." Jimin berkata dengan ancamannya dan terkekeh sendiri membayangkan bagaimana wajah Yoongi kini pasti akan memerah diseberang telepon sana jika ia sedang menggodanya.

 **[** _"Park mesum Jimin!"_ **]**

Kemudian panggilan tersebut diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi yang mengumpati segala tutur kata dan pemikiran kotor suaminya. Padahal Jimin hanya mengucapkannya secara tersirat. Tetapi Yoongi sudah yang mengerti dan membayangkan bagaimana kalau Jimin benar-benar mengungkungnya sampai pagi.

Jadi, siapa yang mesum disini?

.

.

.

Yoongi baru selesai menyesap teh hitam hangatnya ketika ia melihat rekannya yang baru kembali dari Jepang itu ikut duduk di sebrang meja yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu terlihat lesu dan bertopang dagu disana.

Melihat itu Yoongi berdehem kecil dan mencoba untuk berbasa-basi sejenak. "Hei, Hoshiki, Sejak kapan kau kembali? kupikir kau benar-benar melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Daripada kuliah, lebih tepatnya mungkin aku kursus? Hanya setahun. Aku kini sedang berencana ingin membuka rumah _dance_ untuk anak-anak disamping ikut dengan bisnis ayahku." Ceritanya yang membuat Yoongi kini menarik senyuman karena berhasil membuka ruang bicara yang nyaman dengannya.

"Lantas kenapa kau sepasif ini? biasanya kau akan bergerak dengan tarianmu atau ikut membuat melodi bersamaku. Tetapi semenjak kembali kemari, kau terlalu diam." Ungkap Yoongi.

Hoseok hanya balas tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tak apa. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Kau tahu, Yoongi- _hyung_ , semakin kita beranjak dewasa semakin banyak pula hal yang perlu dipikirkan secara matang untuk kehidupanmu... kedepannya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung _ie_?" sela Yoongi yang segera membuat pemuda dihadapannya itu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"...mungkin ya." Jawab Hoseok setengah menghela napas. "Aku tak enak dengannya karena aku kembali kesini."

"Kenapa?" jiwa ingin tahu seorang Yoongi mulai keluar. "Kau juga bagian dari kita, tidak ada alasan apapun tak menerimamu kembali meski itu hanya karena sebuah hubungan spesial." Cerocos Yoongi. kali ini terdengar lebih semangat.

"Aku memberitahu Taehyung, _Hyung_. Mungkin ini alasan yang membuat kita menjadi agak canggung..."

Yoongi memasang pandangan bertanya, "Beritahu apa?"

"Namjoon tak memberitahumu?" Hoseok balik bertanya dan mendelik tak percaya pada Yoongi.

"Namjoon? Ada apa dengannya?" Yoongi semakin bingung akan perkataan pemuda kurus dihadapannya itu.

"Namjoon menyatakan cinta padaku sudah sejak lama bahkan sejak aku masih berpacaran dengan Taehyung dan yeah...akhirnya aku menyadari suatu hal dan kita berpacaran. Disitu aku mulai merasa kalau aku dan Taehyung _ie_ itu 'sama' dan—" perkataan Hoseok segera terpotong.

"Apa-apaan! Tidak ada yang menceritakan apapun padaku—"

"EHEM." Tetapi protesan Yoongi pun juga ikut terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik oranye itu datang untuk ikut nimbrung di meja kafe minimalis untuk empat orang itu.

Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dengan santai diantara Hoseok dan Yoongi disana. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya disana dan mencoba terlihat seceria mungkin. "Yak! Kalian pasti membicarakanku ya! Hahaha!"

"Taehyung _ie_..." Hoseok melarikan pandangan pada Taehyung dan meraih sebelah lengannya untuk ia genggam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan rasa bersalah.

Taehyung hanya memasang cengiran khasnya itu tanpa beban apapun dan malah semakin mendekat pada Hoseok untuk memeluknya. "Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan tidak apa-apa 'kan aku memelukmu seperti ini lagi?" tanyanya polos.

Yoongi yang menatap dua orang dihadapannya itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia memijat keningnya sendiri menyadari pemikirannya tentang sahabatnya itu benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Disisi lain Namjoon dan Seokjin muncul dari arah belakang Yoongi dan bertepuk tangan kecil juga untuk menertawakan Yoongi.

"Sepertinya nyonya Park terlalu tegang menghadapi persoalan kita, ya 'kan Jin- _hyung_?" Namjoon merangkul pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu dengan akrab. Mereka kemudian menyapa Taehyung dan juga Hoseok yang telah selesai berpelukan untuk ber _high five_ bersama seolah telah berhasil mengerjai Yoongi yang dibuat pusing karena masalah hubungan mereka.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , terima kasih kau telah mengkhawatirkan kami. Aku, Taehyung _ie_ , Hoshiki dan Namjoon telah membicarakan hubungan kami. Semuanya baik-baik saja—" belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah berdiri dan menatap semua rekan sahabatnya itu satu-persatu dan bernapas lega kemudian.

"Kalian tidak sedang mengerjaiku 'kan? Astaga, aku hampir saja takut jika pertemanan kita akan berakhir karena hubungan rumit kalian tetapi semua itu berakhir?" tanya Yoongi ingin memastikan lagi.

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi untuk kemudian merangkulnya."Kau pasti tahu dari Jimin, maafkan kami telah membuatmu khawatir, tetapi semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang walaupun ada sedikit hal yang berubah kita akan tetap selalu bersama-sama!" ucapnya ceria.

Yoongi tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia hampir saja tak menyadari kalau semua rekannya itu telah dewasa dan mampu berpikiran matang untuk diri mereka sendiri. "...dan kau tetap bersama Seokjin?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Huum. Walau ia terlalu cepat melamarku, aku tetap mencintainya kok! Hahaha."

"Yak Kim Taehyung kau masih menolak lamaranku!" Seokjin menyahuti dan membuat semua yang disana tertawa.

"Jadi... kita harus merayakan pasangan baru disini? orang yang selama ini kupikir sahabat baikku ternyata menyembunyikan cerita cintanya padaku?" tanya Yoongi mendelik pada Namjoon yang hanya terlihat kikuk sembari mengusap belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Ah, _Hyung_ , selama ini 'kan kau sibuk sebagai nyonya Park jadi—" ucapan Namjoon segera terpotong oleh Yoongi sendiri

"Pokoknya hari ini kau harus mentraktirku daging domba!" ucap sang Nyonya telak tanpa ingin dibantah apapun.

.

Taehyung menghubungi Jimin untuk ikut berkumpul ke kafe studio dimana Yoongi berada sekaligus menjemput Minki terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin bertemu Minki sekaligus mengajak Jimin juga untuk ikut berpesta disini bersama yang lainnya untuk merayakan kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Lagipula, semenjak Jimin menikah pun mereka jarang bersenang-senang bersama. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Sebelum semuanya semakin sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, setidaknya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul hangat sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jimin dan Minki akan sampai kesini sebentar lagi." Ucap Taehyung kemudian ikut duduk disamping Yoongi yang terduduk diatas sofa hitam dalam ruangan studio yang biasa dipakai untuk manggung itu.

"Kemari kau, Tae." Yoongi kemudian mengusap rambut oranye Taehyung dengan gemas. "Kau hampir saja membuatku dan Jimin khawatir berlebihan karena masalahmu dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin itu."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Setelah aku memikirkan panjang dan membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku dan juga hatiku, aku memantapkan diriku untuk menerima Jin- _hyung_."

"Tetapi dia bilang kau belum menerimanya?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Yeah, aku semacam memberikannya persyaratan. Kubilang aku ingin tetap menggapai cita-citaku sebagai guru terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah nanti." Ungkap Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa, "Kau membuatnya kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama nanti."

"Mungkin." Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya pada Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang dan memasuki ruangan bersama Minki yang digendongnya. Pemuda itu segera menurunkan Minki dan membiarkannya berlari ke arah Taehyung dan _mommy_ nya.

" _Minki_ -ya~!" Taehyung segera bersimpuh dengan lututnya untuk menunggu Minki yang berlari menghampirinya dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya.

"Taetae- _hyuuung_!" pekiknya dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecilnya.

Taehyung sampai dibuat kegirangan karena Minki bisa menyebut panggilannya dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Jimin kemudian berjalan dengan santai dan duduk di samping Yoongi untuk menyambutnya dengan ciuman di pipi. "Hai, _honey_."

Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin dan membantunya untuk menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya. "Apa kau lelah?" tanya Yoongi perhatian. Namun gaya bicaranya tetap saja acuh dan datar seperti biasa.

Jimin menggeleng, "Kalau setiap pulang kerja mendengar celotehan Minki rasanya rasa lelahku hilang begitu saja." Ucapan Jimin membuatnya tersenyum. "Katanya mau pesta daging? Mana?"

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkannya di belakang." Jawab Yoongi.

Minki yang tertawa senang jika bersama Taehyung itu segera menghampiri Yoongi dan meringsek naik ke pangkuan Yoongi hanya untuk memekik, "Momiii!" kemudian mencium pipi Yoongi dengan mulut kecilnya yang basah.

Biasanya setiap pulang dari _daycare_ Minki akan selalu mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya. Jangan tanya siapa, hal ini benar-benar Jimin yang mengajarkannya.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya tinggal menunggu pesta kecil dadakan itu untuk di mulai ketika rekan yang lainnya datang untuk memenuhi ruangan dan mendadak heboh ketika mereka melihat Minki datang disana. Suasana berisik pun tak terhindari. Minki juga terlihat senang karena dikeliliingi orang-orang yang menurutnya lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa atau bahkan sampai mengajari Minki berhitung dan menari.

Yoongi yang duduk santai dan entah sejak kapan bersandar di bahu Jimin itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatap semuanya dan bergumam pada Jimin.

"Jim."

"Hm? Kelihatannya semua masalah Taehyung sudah selesai ya disini?" Jimin hanya menggenggam jemari Yoongi dan memainkannya sembari ia mengawasi Minki yang dikelilingin oleh teman-temannya itu.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kuharap persahabatan ini tidak akan pernah berubah lagi."

"Tentu saja." Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu, Yoongi sebenarnya sangat khawatir saat mulai ada masalah diantara Taehyung dan yang lainnya. Yoongi hanya menganggap mereka teman yang terlalu berharga sampai ia memikirkannya dengan jauh. Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka sekalipun. Yoongi menyayangi mereka semua karena sahabat baik yang selama ini membentuknya dalam lingkungan baru takkan pernah terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Malam setelah pulang dengan pesta kecil-kecilan itu ternyata membuat Yoongi sedikit mabuk saat pulang ke rumah. Jimin jadi harus memarahinya karena saat itu Yoongi bilang salah meminum airnya dan malah meminum gelas milik Hoseok yang berisi _soju_. Jimin jelas marah karena hal itu dan bilang kalau Yoongi pasti sengaja meminumnya. Padahal semenjak tahu Yoongi mengandung dulu, Jimin sudah melarang minuman atau makanan apapun yang beralkohol untuk Yoongi sampai sekarang. Pada akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar karena perdebatan di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Jimin, aku tak mabuk, oke! Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan hik—" Yoongi cegukan di sela debatnya bersama Jimin di dalam kamar. Beruntung Jimin telah berhasil menidurkan Minki di kamarnya tanpa rewel dan menangis.

"Jangan berisik, Minki sudah tidur dan kau tak ingin membangunkannya bukan? Ayo ganti bajumu dan cepat tidur." Perintah Jimin. Ia sendiri sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Sebenarnya Jimin curiga saat di perjalanan pulang tadi Minki sempat menangis di pangkuan Yoongi, sampai akhirnya mereka di apartemen dan Jimin mengambil alih Minki dari Yoongi yang kesulitan meninabobokannya, Jimin yang sangat peka dengan bau _soju_ itu dapat menciumnya dari mulut Yoongi yang berbicara. Setelah Jimin menidurkan Minki dengan aman di kamarnya, disitulah Jimin memulai perdebatan.

"Jimin, aku hanya menenggak sedikit dan tak mabuk! Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih. Aku tak boleh minum apapun tetapi kau bebas meminum minuman kapanpun!" cerocos Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas mendengarnya. "Dengar aku, Yoongi. Aku tak ingin kau mabuk dihadapan Minki yang masih terlalu kecil. Hanya itu."

Yoongi bersungut. Kini mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mabuk, Jimin! Lihat, aku sadar sepenuhnya."

Jimin menggeleng dan berdecak kecil. Ia tahu jika ia meladeni celotehan Yoongi maka akan berujung panjang nantinya. Sedangkan sekarang sudah larut malam. Jimin lalu memilih menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan mencoba untuk terpejam.

Yoongi yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Jimin untuk menariknya agar terbangun dari ranjang. "Kau mengabaikanku? Kau tak percaya padaku lagi?"

Jimin mulai semakin sebal dengan Yoongi yang dengan brutal menarik-narik bajunya agar ia terbangun. Jimin lalu menghitung dalam hati sampai tiga kalau Yoongi tidak juga berhenti maka ia akan—

"YAAK! Jimin!"

—menarik Yoongi sampai dirinya terjatuh diatas ranjang bersama Jimin yang kini mengunci dirinya di bawah naungannya yang berbahaya bagi detak jantung Yoongi yang kini mulai meliar karena Jimin sedang menatap tajam dirinya yang akan selalu membuat Yoongi bungkam.

Jimin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat mengerutkan alisnya dan wajah yang merona tipis. Ah, menggemaskan. Rasanya Jimin selalu merasa Yoongi tetap saja Yoongi yang sejak dulu terlalu menggemaskan untuknya apapun keadaannya.

Jimin kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya sampai membuat Yoongi merasakan berat tubuh Jimin yang mulai menindihnya. Jimin hanya menyeringai kemudian mengendusi sudut bibir istrinya yang kini hanya terdiam dibawah naungannya.

"Aku masih bisa mencium bau soju dari mulutmu. Minki juga pasti tidak suka kalau _mommy_ nya mabuk 'kan?" ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan bergerak gelisah. Sapuan nafas Jimin saat berbicara di atas bibirnya membuat Yoongi meremang dan otaknya menuliskan kata seksi untuk suami bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi aku belum mabuk." Jawab Yoongi kemudian dengan cepat atas inisiatifnya sendiri mengangkat wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Memagut bibir atasnya hanya untuk mengundang Jimin yang segera meraih wajah Yoongi untuk membalas ciumannya.

Jika Yoongi sudah memulai, Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

Jimin akan terus memagut bibir itu sedalam yang ia mampu sampai membuat Yoongi memohon untuk bernafas karenanya.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya kala lidah Jimin mulai mengetuk-ketuk dan membelah bibir tipis milik istrinya. Ia juga menggesekkan giginya di bibir bawah Yoongi dengan gemas. Yoongi dengan senang hati menyambutnya dan kini mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. Membuat saliva Jimin yang tak tahan dengan kenikmatan bibir itu akhirnya tumpah di mulut Yoongi dan membuatnya bersatu dengan saliva milik Yoongi.

Jimin terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk terus mengeksplor mulut kecil itu. Ciumannya semakin meliar tatkala Yoongi mampu bertarung untuk melawan silat lidah yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi itu memang seharusnya seorang submisif diatas ranjang, pada akhirnya ia mulai meronta dan memukul punggung Jimin sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyerah dan membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas kemudian membiarkan Jimin memenangkan permainan _french kiss_ mereka.

"Haah... hosh—Jimin." Yoongi terengah-engah di bawah Jimin. Salahnya sendiri menantang ciumannya dengan Jimin yang jelas tak akan pernah bisa Yoongi kalahkan. Yoongi jadi berpikir bahwa seharusnya suami bocahnya itu adalah seorang atlet perenang karena kemampuan bernafasnya yang sangat baik.

Lihat saja sekarang, Yoongi sudah terengah seperti ini hanya karena ciuman sedangkan Jimin kini dengan antengnya tetap berada diatas tubuh Yoongi hanya dengan menyangga kedua sikunya di samping tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring dan menatap istrinya dengan begitu intens tanpa sirat kehabisan nafas seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuatku haus akan dirimu, Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu tampak menggairahkan seperti ini?" lirih Jimin sembari kedua matanya tak lepas dari wajah Yoongi. Entah itu kedua mata sayunya, kedua pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang mulai merekah karena ulah Jimin yang menggigitnya gemas, bahkan pucuk hidung mancung kecilnya pun sangat menarik perhatian Jimin saat ini.

Yoongi merasa aliran darahnya berdesir keras di kedua pipinya mendengar perkataan Jimin dan membalas tatapan penuh cinta yang Jimin berikan. "Kalau begitu... hngg—"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti oleh erangannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Jimin menggesekkan selangkangannya yang berbalut celana piyama itu dengan sesuatu diantara kedua kaki Yoongi dan membuatnya menegang seketika.

"Kalau begitu apa, hm?" tanya Jimin memasang wajah polosnya dan sebelah lengannya kini mulai menyusup di balik baju Yoongi dan mengusap-usap perut hingga dadanya.

"Kalau begitu..." Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak kemudian tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Jimin. Ia juga tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah kakinya hanya untuk menggesekkan lututnya tepat di selangkangan Jimin dan menyentak bangun pusaka yang mulai terbangun itu. "...akan kubuktikan seberapa menggairahkannya aku."

"Ssh... kau mulai nakal. Apa ini benar Yoongi _ku_ yang menggemaskan dan galak itu? Yoongi _ku_ tidak sedang mabuk?" Jimin mendesis dan mengggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan gerakan lutut Yoongi dibawah sana benar-benar membuatnya menegang dan menantang.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya, Jimin bodoh!" geram Yoongi agak kesal.

Jimin terkekeh kecil kemudian menyingkirkan kaki Yoongi hanya untuk balas meremas milik Yoongi dari luar celana denim yang dipakainya. "—aah!"

"Buktikanlah semuanya dihadapanku, istriku." Selanjutnya Jimin kembali menyerang sepasang bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu untuk ia lumat. Menggigit habis dan membuatnya bengkak sampai Yoongi bisa merasakan denyutannya sampai esok pagi.

.

Suara kecupan yang beradu itu terus berlanjut untuk beberapa lama. Satu-persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka mulai berjatuhan di bawah ranjang tak berdosa itu. Yoongi benar-benar mencoba untuk membuktikan perkataannya, ia mencoba menggoda Jimin secara lebih meski akhirnya Jimin juga yang akan menjadi pemegang kendali penuh. Tanpa harus Yoongi yang menggoda pun Jimin sudah lebih dulu tergoda.

Jimin berhasil menelanjangi Yoongi tak sampai semenit. Ia juga membiarkan dirinya tetap bertelanjang dada entah sejak kapan dan segera menyerang dada Yoongi untuk ia hisap putingnya dengan liar.

"A—akh~ Jimin!" dan Yoongi akan mendesah di setiap perlakuan yang Jimin berikan. Memeluknya dan membiarkan kedua tubuh mereka saling merapat menjalarkan rasa panas yang mulai membakar nafsu itu.

Suara kecupan yang Jimin buat membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal. Ia mulai merasa bosan karena merasa Jimin terlalu lama di bagian atas tubuhnya dan kini Yoongi meraih kepala Jimin untuk menghadapnya. Membuat Jimin melepas kecupannya di dada Yoongi dan menatap istrinya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku tak tahan!" Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin untuk ditatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh rona.

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya mengedipkan mata menatap Yoongi tak mengerti maksudnya. Atau memang otaknya memproses lambat maksud perkataan Yoongi karena ia terlalu serius menghisap puting istrinya. "Tahan apanya?"

"Bodoh!" Yoongi kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jimin untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya dan Yoongi sendiri naik diatas pangkuannya.

Jimin cukup terkejut tetapi melihat Yoongi yang kemudian menurunkan celana piyama yang dipakai Jimin dengan mudah itu membuat Jimin segera mengerti maksudnya. Apalagi ketika Yoongi membebaskan kejantanannya yang mengacung tinggi untuk digenggamnya lembut.

"Hmm..." Jimin mulai berdesis nikmat ketika lengan Yoongi mulai bermain-main dengan batang kebanggaan Jimin itu. Yoongi bahkan mulai memposisikan dirinya diatas pangkuan Jimin untuk mengarahkan penis itu tepat di pintu masuk _manhole_ nya. Jimin sampai harus menahan tubuhnya yang berbaring itu dengan siku hanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. "Jangan terburu-buru, sayang. Lumasi dia dulu atau kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku akan membuktikannya dan akan membuatmu takkan melupakan malam ini. ehm~"

Jimin balas menggeleng. Sejak kapan Yoongi senekat ini dalam kegiatan persetubuhan mereka. Demi apapun penisnya belum mendapat pelumas apapun dan untuk memasuki Yoongi dalam keadaan kering pasti akan lebih menyakitinya. "Hei Yoon—Ahhh~"

Yoongi benar-benar nekat. Ia memposisikan pucuk kejantanan Jimin untuk mulai memasuki dirinya dalam keadaan kering. Posisinya agak berjongkok diatas Jimin dan ia mulai menurunkan dirinya perlahan untuk membuat kejantanan Jimin tenggelam dalam rektumnya.

Jimin tak bisa melarang Yoongi lagi. Kenikmatan tiada tara mulai menghampirinya ketika ia merasakan cengkeraman panas yang memipihkan kejantanannya itu benar-benar membakar nafsunya. Ingin sekali Jimin menghentak pinggulnya keatas agar dirinya cepat menyatu dengan Yoongi.

"Anghh—Jim—Jiminnn~" Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan mendesah keras saat dirinya menurunkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Rasa sakit yang membelah itu mulai datang. Keperihan dan panas dari benda tumpul milik Jimin membuat pikirannya semakin _blank_ seketika.

Jimin segera meraih kedua lengan Yoongi untuk ia genggam keduanya. Jimin membiarkan dirinya tetap terbaring di ranjang dan Yoongi diatas tubuhnya melakukan proses penyatuan. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi tak tahan dan akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Jimin dan membuat penis tegang itu tertanam seutuhnya di dalam rektum Yoongi dan membuatnya berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit dari gesekan yang kering tanpa pelumas apapun.

Jimin sampai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk terduduk dan memeluk Yoongi untuk meredam teriakan kesakitannya dan membiarkan Yoongi menggigit bahunya sambil menangis.

Dalam kondisi yang tegang dan tetap menyatu, Jimin memeluk punggung telanjang Yoongi yang berkeringat itu dan mengusap kepalanya sayang untuk menenangkannya meski ia sendiri berdesis karena Yoongi menggigit bahunya dengan kencang pula. "Ssst... keras kepala sekali sih. Kalau kau kesakitan begini 'kan kau juga yang repot, _mommy_..." ucap Jimin menenangkan.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah tak menggigit bahu Jimin dan kini menatap Jimin polos dengan airmata berlinang. Jimin jadi menggigit bibir gemas menatap raut wajahnya yang menangis seperti itu. Yoongi _nya_ memang menggemaskan.

"Aku... maaf Jim, bahumu jadi kugigit." Ucap Yoongi menyesal. Tetapi Jimin segera mengusap sisa airmata di pipinya dengan lembut dan menciumnya sayang.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau bayangkan." Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap poni berkeringat Yoongi. "Kita masih menyatu, apa kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Ia kemudian memegang kedua bahu Jimin sebagai tempat bertumpu. "Bantu aku bergerak, Jimin..."

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku tahu kau hebat, bergeraklah."

Yoongi kemudian perlahan mengangkat dirinya menjauh dari kejantanan Jimin sampai ke ujungnya dengan menopangkan kedua lengannya di bahu Jimin sedangkan Jimin membantu memegang kedua sisi pinggul Yoongi untuk membantunya bergerak.

"Sekarang!"

"Ahh~"

Yoongi menjatuhkan kembali dirinya diatas pangkuan Jimin dan membuat kejantanan itu kembali tenggelam di rektumnya, keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Yoongi melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan bantuan Jimin sampai akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan precumnya dan membuat jalannya licin dan melumasi rektum ketat milik Yoongi.

"Oh~ Yoongi, kau begitu nikmat, kencang, hangat~" Jimin bergumam, kini tak hanya Yoongi yang bergerak diatas pangkuannya, Jimin pun bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan bertabrakan dengan Yoongi. Menciptakan alunan gesekan antara kulit yang terdengar erotis.

"Jiminhh~ ah." Yoongi juga hanya bisa mendesah setelah semakin lama rasa perih yang didapatnya berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Posisi seks dengan terduduk seperti ini sebenarnya membuat Yoongi cepat lelah karena ia harus lebih banyak bergerak. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Jimin dan genjotan kerasnya yang membuat Yoongi ketagihan serta lengan Jimin yang terus mengocok milik Yoongi segera tiba di puncak kenikmatan putih miliknya.

Yoongi yang terus mendesah karena Jimin terus-terusan menghujam titik kenikmatan terdalamnya akhirnya mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Jimin yang merasakan hal yang sama mulai memperlambat gerakannya dan dalam hitungan detik Yoongi melepas orgasmenya membasahi perut keduanya diiringi dengan desahan surgawinya yang indah.

Selang beberapa lama, Jimin yang masih bergerak di sisa terakhirnya juga ikut menumpahkan orgasmenya di dalam ruang kenikmatan milik Yoongi. Menyembur jauh sampai membuat Yoongi mengerang keenakan karena rasanya banyak sekali cairan yang tumpah ruah di dalam dirinya dan membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Ah..." Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dan tetap memeluk Yoongi dan membuatnya ikut berbaring memeluk Jimin sehingga posisinya berada diatas tubuh Jimin. "Kau lelah?" Jimin mengusap punggung berkeringat Yoongi dengan sayang.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya dan saat Jimin berniat untuk membaringkannya di sisi lain dan melepas persetubuhan mereka, Yoongi melarang Jimin dan malah semakin erat memeluk lehernya.

"Biarkan, Jim. Biarkan seperti ini..." Yoongi menggeleng kecil diatas dada Jimin seperti anak kucing.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah gemasnya hanya membiarkan tubuh mereka tetap menyatu. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kalau begitu tidurlah, sayang." Kemudian meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk pergi ke alam tidur favoritnya sembari di temani usapan Jimin di punggungnya yang membuatnya merasa aman.

"Tiram-tiram bekerjalah dengan baik. Aku menunggu marshmallowku segera datang."

Sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur, Yoongi bergumam yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan alisnya karena tak mengerti perkataannya.

"Tiram lagi? Dan apa tadi, marshmallow?" Jimin bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan dengan kerang-kerang lembek yang sering Jimin makan itu?

Jimin jadi berpikiran horor, tidak mungkin 'kan istrinya yang galak namun cantik luar biasa itu adalah pemuja kerang ajaib?!

Jimin memikirkannya beberapa lama ditemani dengan suara dengkuran halus Yoongi yang bisa tertidur pulas di dadanya meski dirinya masih dalam keadaan menyatu dengan Jimin di bawah sana.

Sekarang mari biarkan Jimin menebak-nebak ada apakah gerangan dengan tiram yang disebutkan oleh Yoongi sampai pemuda itu mengantuk dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Yoongi untuk pergi ke alam tidur yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb: pertama, maapkan authornya yang makin mesum karena selalu buat hot scene/? di tiap chapter (rasanya). Sebenernya salahkan saja yungi yang bikin otak ini rada kotor.

Kedua, tidak terasa ini udah sebulan lebih ya bahkan YNWA era pun berakhir dengan cepat :'')

Aaa~ selamat ulang tahun Min Yoongi! rapper ganas yang suaranya gak sinkron sama mukanya yang imut ini /lol fakta/

Terima kasih juga untuk yang selalu mengikuti dan menghargai cerita ini~ *love love* balasan review untuk yang login sudah saya balas lewat pm ya! :D

* * *

special thanks to :

 **swaegcandy |** **akanekinosi |** **chimyoon |** **HelloItsAYP |** **dsamly |** **KittiToKitti** **|haneunseok | imyunee |** **minyoonlovers |** **syub0393 |** **VampireDPS |** **Fujimoto Yumi |** **KSYJaeyong |** **ChocoKim Cullinan |** **dhankim |** **gbrlchnerklhn |** **07 |** **ravoletta |** **sjhwmd |** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha |** **driccha |** **kuramauchihakyu69 |** **RenRenay |** **jkthjmhsygsjnj |** **Lee Jinie |** **HuskyV |** **CamillaThnrm |** **LittleDeviL94** **|gyeommie | fan . girl .** **shoot |** **pdcpcyicha |** **Panda Item |** **XiayuweLiu** **|OhHira |Silviadlv |** **amiodarxne** **|juliakie |** **Youngra** **| Poppoming |** **peachpetals |** **Mini Yoongi t'D |** **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** **|Suga kiyut | skarayums |1st Maknae | adellares | Jang Taeyoung | arlindas833 | Bundanya Jimin |jimyoungi8895 | MinReri Kujyou | Indri9530 | Viukookie | Jimsnoona |lalice26 | bangtaninmylove | Riani Lee | yymin |lionbun | Yxxx1106 | Hyun CB614 | she3nn0 | Zarachael | YouMint | Sugakuuu | MinJiSu | josephinelunggapjm | rsrvjjjj** .

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

* * *

.

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Jimin / Yoongi / As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! / This is Mpreg Family story /** **I don't take any profit with this chara** **/ AU /** **R-18** **/ Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin tersentak bangun ketika alam bawah sadarnya berpikir—atau bermimpi kakinya tersandung jatuh ke suatu tempat dan ketika ia membelalakkan kedua matanya dirinya sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap dan merasakan beban diatas tubuhnya yang terasa kesemutan juga dadanya yang terasa pengap. Momen bangun tidur yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Ugh.."

Jimin dengan kepala berat menunduk untuk menatap gumpalan rambut diatas dadanya dan membuatnya mengingat bahwa semalam Yoongi tidur diatas tubuhnya itulah mengapa sekarang Jimin merasa beban tubuh istrinya itu membuatnya kesemutan. Yoongi bahkan tak berpindah seinchi pun dari terakhir kali Jimin mengusap punggungnya dan akhirnya Jimin tertidur dengan tubuh hangat Yoongi menyelimuti dirinya.

Jimin melirik sekelilingnya, lampu tidurnya membuat suasana malam gelap itu menjadi temaran. Jimin kemudian melirik jam dinding di kamar itu dan mengernyit menatap waktu yang ditunjukkannya.

Ah, pukul empat pagi ternyata.

Jimin bergerak mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi diatas tubuhnya, ia berniat memindahkan posisi tidur istrinya itu dengan layak saat tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika Yoongi tanpa sengaja 'mengetatkan'Jimin dibawah sana dan membuat pemuda itu teringat kalau mereka masih dalam keadaan menyatu.

Wajah Jimin menghangat memikirkan ingatan tentang semalam, hal itu membuatnya perlahan-lahan terbangun secara penuh dan menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup mengejutkan di bawah sana tanpa bisa Jimin hindari.

"Ah... apa boleh buat." Gumam Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua lengannya kini beralih mengusap bahu Yoongi dan mencengkeramnya lembut.

Sesaat kemudian Jimin menggulingkan tubuhnya dan membuat mereka bertukar posisi dengan Jimin yang berada diatas tubuh Yoongi tanpa menindihnya secara penuh.

Yoongi mengerang, mengeluh pelan dan menggumamkan hal yang tak Jimin dengar dengan jelas namun kedua matanya tetap terpejam rapat. Membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas karena tingkahnya. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi tetap tertidur padahal dibawah sana Jimin mulai mengeras.

"Emh... Yoon?" Jimin mengusap pelan wajah Yoongi, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun Yoongi tetap nyaman dalam tidur dan dengkuran halusnya.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya menatap wajah Yoongi dan tumpuan tubuhnya dengan siku mulai bergetar. Ia tak tahan. Tubuhnya tak bisa dikontrol dibawah sana karena kesadaran penuhnya telah diambil oleh kilatan nafsu cinta yang masih tergenggam rapat itu.

Astaga, seharusnya Jimin tidak menuruti permintaan Yoongi semalam kalau akhirnya Jimin akan kembali meminta jatahnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Jimin harap Yoongi tidak akan _ngambek_ padanya jika dibangunkan dari tidur favoritnya dengan cara yang lebih erotis.

Jimin diam-diam mulai bergerak keluar dibawah sana. Menyisakan ujung dirinya di dalam Yoongi dan perlahan memasuki rektum itu kembali seiring dengan batang kebanggaannya yang mulai membesar dan keras di dalam Yoongi.

Jimin mendesah berat. Yoongi terasa lembab, hangat, dan begitu menggoda. Rasanya ia ingin segera mencari _sweetspot_ milik Yoongi untuk membuatnya bernyanyi seperti semalam.

Sedangkan Yoongi mulai mengerang kembali. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba untuk terbuka. Dan tak disangka reaksi miliknya dibawah sana merespon lebih cepat dari apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya.

Jimin menyeringai lebar merasakan milik Yoongi mulai menusuk perutnya. Membuat Jimin berani untuk bergerak lebih. Kembali menumbuk pelan _manhole_ yang mulai meresponnya itu.

"A—ahh." Yoongi semakin mengerang ketika Jimin bergerak lebih. Kini kedua matanya mulai mengerjap terbuka dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah penuh dambaan milik Jimin diatas tubuhnya. "Jimin?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, sayangku. Bagaimana bisa penis lucumu terbangun lebih dulu daripada dirimu sendiri, hm?" Jimin semakin bergerak lebih dalam.

Yoongi menjawab dengan melepas desahan yang lebih keras untuk diperdengarkan oleh Jimin. Tetapi pertanyaan mesum itu sama sekali tidak mengesankan untuk seorang Yoongi yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya dalam tidur indahnya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Jimin!" Yoongi menahan Jimin dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya di bahu Jimin untuk menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengusap sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, menunggu jawaban dari istri manisnya sembari menikmati rona merah yang berkumpul di pipi putihnya yang membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas karenanya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin terbangun dan selanjutnya mereka sudah akan melakukan seks kembali. Kemudian pemikiran tentang program rahasianya dari Jimin membuat Yoongi tak mampu untuk menolak tetapi justru sebaliknya, ia malah menginginkannya.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, ia lalu meraih leher Jimin untuk mendekat padanya kemudian Yoongi meraup bibir penuh milik suaminya itu untuk ia pagut dengan berantakan. Tipikal seorang Yoongi di pagi hari dan sengaja tak ingin memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin tentu saja balas dengan pagutan yang lebih mesra dan lebih panas untuk membangkitkan gairah mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin melakukan apa yang ia mau di pagi ini. Menciumi Yoongi sampai puas atau bahkan membuat Yoongi menungging dan mencengkeram seprai lembut mereka sampai tak terbentuk. Membiarkan keduanya melantunkan desahan nikmat yang takkan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Lagipula, olah raga pagi memang sesekali harus dilakukan. Jimin senang mendengar desahan semangat Yoongi di pagi hari.

.

.

.

"Momi mana?" Minki berceloteh di pagi hari ketika yang dilihatnya adalah sang _Daddy_ yang menyambut bangun tidurnya dan membuatkannya susu yang tak ingin Minki minum karena Jimin membuatnya terlalu dingin.

" _Mommy_ lagi mandi. Sekarang jagoan _daddy_ harus minum susu!" Jimin menyodorkan mug milik Minki yang bergambar sapi itu pada bocah kecilnya yang hanya membuat Minki menggelengkan kepala tak ingin meminumnya.

"Nda enyaak~" Minki mendorong-dorong gelas yang disodorkan Jimin padanya. Ia tak mau meminumnya karena mugnya terasa dingin tidak seperti _mommy_ nya yang akan selalu membuat Minki menggenggam hangat mug susunya di pagi hari.

Jimin mengernyit heran karenanya. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi muncul di pintu dapur dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi menatap pasangan ayah dan anak itu dengan menghela napas pelan. Terlebih ketika melihat bercak tumpahan susu di lantai.

"Momiii~" Minki yang melihat Yoongi datang segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Mendongak kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecilnya.

Yoongi kemudian menuntun Minki ke kursi makannya dan mendudukkannya disana. Ia kemudian mengambil alih mug yang dipegang oleh Jimin dan merasakan suhunya dengan menggenggam permukaan gelas itu.

"Kau terlalu dingin membuat susunya, _Daddy_." Ucap Yoongi lalu membawa mug di tangannya untuk mengganti susu yang baru.

Jimin merengut, "Rasanya aku sudah pas menakar air panasnya tadi."

"Ya, terserah apa katamu. Kau tak pergi bekerja, heh? Mandi sana!" Yoongi kini sibuk di balik konter dapur untuk membuatkan susu baru untuk Minki.

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku bekerja." Jimin kemudian menghampiri Minki untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya dengan gemas sampai Minki merengek dan Yoongi berbalik memelototinya lalu Jimin tertawa senang menggoda jagoan kecilnya. Jimin kemudian segera lari ke kamar mandi sebelum Yoongi sempat menceramahinya nanti. "Daddy mandi dulu~!"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Jimin. Menyadari kalau tingkahnya yang iseng takkan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak siang ketika Yoongi mulai merasakan pegal ditubuhnya. Terutama bagian pinggang ke bawah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa baru sekarang terasa efeknya setelah akhirnya Yoongi berpikir bahwa rasa pegalnya pasti karena kegiatan bergumulnya bersama Jimin semalaman dan sejak pagi buta tadi.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat wajah Yoongi kembali memanas. Ia malu jika mengingat beberapa waktu kebelakang ini selalu dirinya yang mengundang Jimin untuk melakukan seks. Walau sebenarnya tanpa Yoongi melakukan apapun Jimin pasti akan merasa 'diundang'.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa diam dirumah. Tiduran diatas sofa dan menemani Minki bermain dengan buku-buku bergambar yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya belajar mengenal warna, berhitung angka, buah-buahan dan berbagai macam buku edukasi khusus anak-anak seusia Minki. Jangan lupakan mainan nya yang berserakan serta mobil-mobilan besar yang bisa ditumpangi oleh Minki. Yoongi akan membiarkan Minki bermain sepuasnya di rumah hari ini selagi Yoongi beristirahat di sofa dan memijati pinggangnya sendiri sembari menemani Minki dengan celotehan ramainya.

Sebelum itu, Yoongi tidak lupa untuk mengabari Jimin tentang aktivitasnya bersama Minki hari ini. Yoongi akan selalu mengirim pesan pada Jimin tentang kegiatannya atau Minki agar Jimin juga selalu tahu dan tak bawel apalagi salah paham tentang apa yang dilakukan Yoongi.

 **(** _Daddy, pinggangku sakit._

 _Aku tak membawa Minki ke daycare dan tak pergi kemana-mana._ **)**

Laporan singkat Yoongi kirimkan melalui pesan kepada Jimin. Tetapi anehnya Jimin tak segera membalasnya seperti biasa jika Yoongi mengirimkan pesan padanya maka pemuda itu akan segera membalasnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. Mungkin Jimin sedang sibuk di kantornya.

.

"Momi? Melah-melah!" minki tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi di sofa dan menunjukkan gambar bunga berwarna merah yang ada di buku pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melepas ponselnya kemudian memberikan perhatian penuh pada Minki. "Warna merah ini namanya bunga. Bu—nga." Yoongi mencoba mengeja untuk membuat Minki mengikutinya.

"Buu—nya?" ulang Minki membulatkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi merengut.

"Ya, bunga warna merah. Coba hitung bunganya ada berapa?" Yoongi menunjuk gambarnya dan mengajak Minki untuk berhitung.

"Bunya ada atu... cua... ciga... ada ciga!" seru Minki antusias.

Yoongi bertepuk tangan kecil. "Bunga warna merah ada tiga. Minki pintar~" Yoongi mengusap gemas hidung Minki dengan hidungnya mendengar suara cerianya dan anak itu kini ikut bertepuk tangan bersamanya.

Selanjutnya Yoongi kembali menemani Minki bersama buku-bukunya dan memahami kosakata baru untuk Minki. Yoongi sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena Minki mulai semakin lancar dalam berbicara meski pengucapannya masih agak berantakan. Tetapi itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus untuk Minki. Anak itu bahkan mulai bisa mengikuti gaya bicara Jimin yang bawel. Yoongi sampai menggeleng tak mengerti kenapa rasanya Minki semakin tumbuh seperti Jimin baik secara rupa maupun tingkah laku. Padahal Jimin tak selalu ada disisinya sepanjang hari.

Tetapi biar bagaimanapun Yoongi tetap menyayangi Minki. Anak itu adalah wujud cintanya bersama Jimin yang paling berharga.

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

.

Anggota _subholding_ sebuah perusahaan itu berkumpul dengan aura tegang di sekeliling mereka. Jimin yang menjadi tangan kanan Manajer _Development_ itu tak ayal menjadi bahan omelan atasannya di hadapan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Inti masalahnya adalah bukan pada Jimin, melainkan pada suatu _project_ _resort_ yang mereka buat di daerah Jeju itu mengalami kasus yang harus berhubungan dengan polisi atas tindak pidana pemalsuan akta tanah. Hal ini membuat pihaknya menjadi pihak yang ditipu. Jimin yang kebetulan mengatasi projek disana harus jadi imbasnya. Kini ia harus datang kesana bersama rekan satu timnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pihak kepolisian di Jeju.

 _Meeting_ dadakan itu dibubarkan. Jimin mengusap malas wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh pada seorang senior di kantornya itu.

"Jangan lesu begitu dong, Jimin- _ssi_!" ucapnya menyemangati.

Jimin hanya tersenyum memaksa. "Ah, Jaewon- _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa kesal pada tim proyek Jeju yang bisa lengah pada hal krusial seperti ini."

"Santai saja, kita hanya harus bertemu polisi dan mengatakan semuanya, pihak notaris kita akan bantu menyelesaikannya dan proyek tetap berjalan sampai rampung. Omong-omong kita jadi harus dinas dadakan ke Jeju." Lelaki paruh baya itu berucap begitu semangat. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. "Apa ini membuatmu stres? Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang stres?"

Jimin hanya menghela napas berat. Tidak menyangka tiba-tiba akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam pekerjaannya. Jujur saja Jimin agak kaget karena ini baru pertamakalinya dan ia belum berpengalaman dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Hal ini cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Stres? Ah tidak, aku hanya kesal saja hahaha." Jimin tertawa dibuat-buat dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau suka minum? Rokok? Atau kita—"

"Ah! Aku lebih suka menari, _Hyung_! Ya, musik dan _dance_ adalah hobiku." Jimin berusaha memotong pembicaraan sebelum seniornya itu mengajaknya hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hahaha." Lelaki itu tertawa karena Jimin terlihat canggung. "Kau suka _dance_ , tapi kau juga berbakat di bidang bisnis. Itu keren Jimin! Tapi sekarang temani aku merokok dan aku akan mentraktirmu kopi, Jimin." Ajaknya berjalan lebih dulu tanpa ingin mendengar penolakan dari Jimin.

Jimin yang sudah akan menolak itu menghela napas pelan. Mungkin tidak buruk ikut bersama seniornya satu ini untuk melepas penatnya.

.

Jimin memang bukan seorang perokok. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mencoba bagaimana rasanya menghisap rokok. Pertama menginjak kuliah ia pernah mencobanya bersama ayahnya dan pernah juga bersama Taehyung. Hanya saja Taehyung langsung terbatuk dan tak ingin mencobanya lagi tetapi Jimin bisa menghabiskan dua batang setelahnya.

Tetapi siang itu, Jimin tak bisa menghabiskan satu batang rokok pun. Wajah Yoongi terus terbayang-bayang olehnya dan itu membuat munculnya rasa bersalah dalam dirinya jika ia menyentuh batang nikotin yang memikat itu.

.

.

 _Scratch!_

 _._

"Momiii huwaaa~"

Yoongi terkaget ketika ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minki yang menjerit. Yoongi segera berlari ke sisi sudut kamarnya dimana Minki sedang bermain bersama mobil-mobilan besarnya. Ketika Yoongi menghampirinya Minki sudah menangis kencang dan Yoongi melihat lengan mungilnya tergores sesuatu sampai berdarah.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa berdarah begini, Minki- _ya_?!" tanpa sadar Yoongi agak membentak. Membuat Minki menangis semakin kencang.

"Momi _appo_..." Minki berlinang sedih dan menatapi lengan kirinya yang terluka baret tak sampai dua senti dan berdarah sedikit di ujungnya.

Yoongi segera menggendong Minki dan membawanya ke sisi ranjang untuk didudukannya disana. " _Mommy_ ambil plester dulu, Minki tunggu disini sebentar."

"Momiii." Minki masih menangis sedih. Sebenarnya ia tanpa sengaja ingin mengambil robot mainan yang terlindas di kolong mobil-mobilannya dan ketika Minki mencoba mengambilnya, lengan mungilnya malah tergores tepian plastik keras mobil-mobilan tersebut. Alhasil lengannya tergores baret karenanya.

Yoongi kembali dan membawa kotak P3K kecil. Ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Minki kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kapas untuk dibasahinya dengan cairan antiseptik kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Minki. Yoongi melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati sembari meniup-niup lukanya untuk membuat Minki merasa lebih baik.

Namun anak itu masih saja berlinang airmata dan tersedu-sedu.

Setelah mengolesinya dengan cairan antiseptik, Yoongi membuka sebuah plester bergambar binatang-binatang untuk kemudian di rekatkannya pada luka Minki.

 _Cup_

"Selesai! Setelah ini luka Minki akan sembuh!" Yoongi mengecup plester di lengan yang terluka Minki itu kemudian tersenyum kearahnya sembari mengusap kedua pipi gembilnya dari jejak airmata.

Minki hanya merengut dan terisak menatap Yoongi. Ia kemudian merengek dan menggenggam kedua lengan Yoongi. "Momi mau syusyu..."

Yoongi mengecup kening Minki dengan cepat dan menggendongnya. "Kita minum susu habis itu tidur siang, ya? Jangan nangis lagi?"

" _Ne_ ~"

.

.

Jimin baru pulang sore hari ketika matahari terbenam seperti biasa. Kali ini ia pulang dengan lesu dan sebuah tiket perjalanan di lengannya. Malam ini juga ia akan pergi ke Jeju bersama dengan yang lainnya untuk dinas dadakan menyelesaikan masalah proyek kerjanya.

" _Tadaima.._." Ucap Jimin begitu membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera disambut oleh wajah datar istrinya yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu.

" _Okaeri_." Jawab Yoongi yang segera dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya dari Jimin. "Jangan menatapku begitu, kau duluan yang berbahasa Jepang disini." Yoongi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya dan melebarkan senyumnya. Padahal tadi ia berwajah lesu, tetapi setelah menatap istrinya yang masih saja bisa jutek dihadapan Jimin itu mau tak mau membuat Jimin tak mampu untuk tak tersenyum karenanya.

"Hehehe kukira istriku yang cantik ini tak bisa pakai bahasa Jepang." Yoongi segera memelototi Jimin karena perkataannya itu. "Eh tapi Minki mana? Biasanya ia akan menyambutku?"

"Dia tidak akan menyambutmu kalau kau saja datang langsung membuka pintu seperti maling." Yoongi kemudian beralih untuk membawakan tas Jimin, namun melihat amplop tiket di lengan suaminya dan mencium gelagat aneh ketika Yoongi semakin mendekat pada Jimin membuatnya memicingkan mata karena curiga. "Jimin kau mau pergi kemana? Itu tiket pesawat bukan?"

Jimin tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat untuk semakin merapat padanya. "Maafkan aku." Jimin berbisik lembut. "Aku harus melaksanakan dinas dadakan ke Jeju malam ini juga."

Yoongi terkesiap. Tiba-tiba ia terbayang program rahasianya yang tidak Jimin ketahui. Selama ini belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Yoongi akan 'terisi' lagi berkat kegiatan rutin malamnya bersama Jimin. Jikalau Jimin pergi... apakah program rahasianya akan gagal?

Oh, mungkin Yoongi memang harus belajar dari pengalaman. Berbohong pada Jimin pasti akan ada akibatnya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Ia menunduk lesu tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, ada proyek bermasalah dan aku tak tahu akan menyelesaikannya dalam berapa lama tetapi mungkin... beberapa hari." Jimin mengusap pelan rambut Yoongi. Mencoba untuk membuat istrinya itu mendongak ke arahnya.

Yoongi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Beberapa hari? Itu artinya Jimin tidak akan ada di rumah selama beberapa hari dan program rahasia yang dilakukan Yoongi sudah pasti akan beresiko gagal karena sejauh ini Yoongi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia positif hamil. Apalagi kalau ditinggal Jimin pergi...

"Momi? Mo— _daddy_!" Minki yang berniat mencari _mommy_ nya itu justru ketika ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan melihat Jimin, anak itu segera berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Jimin segera berjongkok untuk menyambut Minki dalam pelukannya. Ia ikut tersenyum lebar melihat Minki yang berwajah riang seperti itu saat melihatnya.

" _Baby_ Minki!"

Jimin memeluk Minki dan menciumi gemas wajahnya sampai membuat Minki cekikikan karena geli. " _Daddy_ puyaang!"

"Ya, karena _Daddy_ sudah pulang, _Daddy_ akan bermain bersama—eh eh kenapa ini?" tiba-tiba Jimin menemukan lengan Minki yang berbalut plester. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Yoongi sengit. Tak suka karena Minki terluka. "Jelaskan padaku ini, _Mommy_."

Yoongi segera membuyarkan pikirannya tentang programnya itu kemudian balas menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengernyit. "Huh? Minki hanya tergores sedikit karena mainan mobil-mobilannya itu lalu aku—"

"Hanya?! Kau bilang hanya?! Aku tak suka anakku lecet sedikitpun! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sampai lengah menjaga Minkiku, ha?" Jimin mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar membentak dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi meringis. Sudah menduga kalau Jimin pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini. " _Dad_ , terserah kau mau memarahiku membentakku menghukumku seperti apapun, aku memang lengah menjaga Minki. Tetapi kujamin Minki baik-baik saja tanpa perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan selagi aku masih disisinya." Ucap Yoongi cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Kalau dulu emang dirinya mudah terbawa emosi apalagi jika Jimin menyulutnya seperti ini. Kali ini ia harus belajar lebih berkepala dingin bersama Jimin apalagi jika ada Minki dihadapan mereka.

" _Daddy_..." Minki menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Jimin dan mendongak kearahnya.

Diberikan tatapan polos Minki yang seperti itu Jimin mana bisa melanjutkan perdebatan sepelenya ini. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu menggendong Minki tinggi-tinggi. "Minki- _yaa_ ~ jagoan _daddy_ yang paling pintar ini sudah makan malam belum? Atau mau _daddy_ suapin sampai kenyang?"

Minki berseru senang dan menunjukkan _eyesmile_ lucunya pada Jimin. " _Nee_! Mam sama _daddy_!"

Yoongi mengusap dahinya dan sebelum ia sempat bernapas lega, tiba-tiba Jimin sudah mendekat padanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam menggodanya kemudian berbisik tepat didepan hidung Yoongi. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu saja. Tunggu itu sampai Minki tertidur ya, _Mommy_."

Ucap Jimin santai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlalu bersama Minki di gendongannya menuju ruang makan.

Yoongi hanya terpaku untuk beberapa saat dengan wajah yang perlahan kian memerah. Selain harus belajar untuk berkepala dingin saat bersama Jimin, Yoongi juga harus belajar untuk memilih kalimat yang tepat agar suami bodohnya itu tidak membuat otaknya yang mesum itu tiba-tiba bangkit.

.

Pada akhirnya Minki tertidur cukup larut untuknya karena ia terlalu senang semenjak Jimin pulang. Jimin jadi tak tega menatap Minki yang tertidur karena besok ia tak bermain lagi dengannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Jimin membenarkan selimut biru milik Minki dan mengecup sayang dahinya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Malam ini Jimin menidurkan Minki lagi sampai pulas. Jimin lalu keluar dari kamar Minki dan ia melihat Yoongi berdiri disana.

"Aku sudah mengepak pakaianmu, Jim. Kau sendiri tak tahu akan pergi berapa lama jadi aku mengepak barangmu untuk seminggu saja ya, Jimin." Ucap Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Mengingat programnya akan ditinggal oleh Jimin dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk merelakannya saja. Mungkin memang belum saatnya keinginan Jimin untuk minginginkan adik bagi Minki belum terlaksana.

Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Menghirup dalam aroma _chamomile_ nya yang akan selalu membuat Jimin merasa tenang hanya dengan memeluknya seperti ini. Yoongi pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dengan mengusap-usap punggung Jimin dari balik kemeja kerja yang masih dikenakannya.

"Terima kasih, _Mommy_. Maafkan aku." Bisik Jimin pelan, masih memeluknya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Kau berangkat jam berapa? Kuharap masalah pekerjaanmu cepat selesai dan kau bisa cepat kembali pulang." Ucap Yoongi tenang namun penuh pengharapan.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Yoongi kemudian. "Kau sudah berdoa seperti itu, aku pasti menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Senyumnya yang segera mengundang Yoongi untuk tersenyum juga.

"Yasudah, berangkat sana," titah Yoongi.

"Eit, setelah menidurkan Minki sepertinya aku juga harus menidurkan _Mommy_ nya juga nih. Aku akan pergi setelah _mommy_ terlelap karena aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku mandi bersama." Ucap Jimin penuh seringai.

Yoongi merasa darahnya mulai terbakar di kedua pipinya. "Jimin!"

Jimin kemudian segera membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan bibir penuhnya. Mempertemukan kedua lisan yang sungguh berbeda dalam setiap peraduan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin di kedua matanya saat pemuda itu memagutnya dalam yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan penuh cinta oleh Jimin. Namun Yoongi segera memejamkan kedua matanya ketika lidah Jimin membelai lembut langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat perut Yoongi terasa tergelitik seolah dihinggapi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang disana.

Jimin pun mulai semakin mendominasi dengan melarikan kedua tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk melangkah mundur perlahan menjauh dari kamar Minki dan terus menggiring istrinya itu sampai kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun ciumannya yang semakin panas dan meliar.

.

Pada akhirnya Jimin benar-benar mengajak Yoongi mandi bersama. Mengajaknya bernyanyi dibawah kucuran air dan menari di hadapan Jimin bersama kecipak air hangat yang terasa panas untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang dengan gerimis hujan yang menemani. Yoongi terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena mendengar suara hujan yang semakin melebat. Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya mencoba untuk meregangkan tubuhnya namun ia melihat tubuhnya terbalut piyamanya sendiri. Yoongi lalu menoleh ke samping dan tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ah, jadi semalam Jimin sempat memakaikannya pakaian padahal seingat Yoongi dirinya sudah tertidur bahkan semenjak Jimin menggendongnya dari kamar mandi. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Yoongi kembali merona.

 _Ting!_

Ponsel Yoongi yang terletak diatas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya itu berbunyi. Yoongi segera meraihnya hanya untuk membaca pesan dari Jimin yang ternyata telah tiba di Jeju. Jimin bahkan menyertakan foto _selfie_ nya bersama sebuah vas bunga yang terisi bunga tulip putih entah itu asli atau buatan. Jangan lupakan senyumannya yang membuat kedua mata sipit dengan tatapan tajamnya itu tenggelam tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya yang tak tertutup sempurna.

 **(** _Selamat pagi, istriku! Aku sudah sampai di Jeju. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini butuh waktu karena masih perlu ada investigasi disini :(_

 _Jangan lupa sarapan! Ajak Minki bermain dan jangan sampai membuatnya terluka lagi!_

 _Aku merindukanmu, mini miniku. I love you_. **)**

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ia lalu segera membalasnya dan mengatakan kalimat semangat untuk Jimin dan tak lupa mengingatkannya untuk makan dengan teratur.

Selanjutnya Yoongi harus segera bangun dan mengurus Minki. Hari ini ia akan kembali membawa Minki ke _daycare_ dan ia ada janji bersama teman-teman gengnya untuk bertemu hari ini. Tetapi ketika Yoongi baru saja bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya merasa pusing dan perutnya mual seketika. Yoongi mencoba memijat kepalanya sebentar namun ia tidak tahan dengan rasa mualnya lalu akhirnya Yoongi berlari ke kamar mandi dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Khh... _Hoek_!"

Yoongi segera menuntaskan rasa mualnya di wastafel saat itu juga untuk beberapa lama sampai rasa mualnya mereda. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan yang dimuntahkannya pun hanya cairan tubuhnya saja yang terasa asam di mulutnya.

Yoongi segera menyalakan keran wastafel dan membersihkan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Yoongi kemudian mendongak dan berkaca diri. Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang masih sayu karena bangun tidur dan semakin sayu setelah ia muntah barusan.

"Oh, apa aku masuk angin karena meladeni Jimin di kamar mandi semalam atau..." Yoongi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu sesaat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Yoongi menutup mulutnya dan menatap dirinya di depan cermin itu dengan seksama dan bergumam lebih kencang. "Oh Tuhan, apa aku hamil?!"

Yoongi kemudian kembali ke kamar dan segera mengaduk isi laci nakasnya. Seingatnya ia pernah menyimpan hadiah yang di berikan oleh Seokjin untuk Jimin beberapa waktu lalu. Waktu itu Yoongi sampai mengumpati sahabatnya itu karena Seokjin memberikan Jimin sebuah vibrator warna pink bersama dengan sebuah _test pack_ berwarna pink pula. Seingatnya ia menyimpan benda itu di laci dan—

"—ketemu!" Yoongi mengunyah bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan antara gugup atau senang. Ia membawa benda berwarna pink itu ke kamar mandi untuk digunakannya. Tak lupa ia membaca petunjuknya terlebih dulu.

Yoongi berdebar-debar ketika ia mengeluarkan air seninya untuk menggunakan _test pack_. Meskipun katanya alat itu tidak seratus persen meyakinkan, setidaknya Yoongi akan mencobanya lebih dulu. Lagipula, sudah dua minggu lebih Yoongi melakukan program rahasia ini.

Yoongi menyimpan alat tersebut di sisi wastafel kemudian segera mencuci tangan dan mengecek Minki di kamarnya apakah anak itu sudah terbangun atau belum.

.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, alat tes jenis _compact_ itu menunjukkan tanda positif yang sangat samar.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb: halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic ini setelah sekian lama :"D

Gatau deh masih pada inget apa nggak sama ceritanya, banyak yang terjadi beberapa waktu ke belakang. Kesibukan yang semakin menyita waktu dan hal-hal entah itu penting atau sepele lainnya. tapi emang fanfiction adalah pelarian paling tepat, right? Hahaha.

Spoiler chap depan jungkook bakal mengguncang/? rumah tangga minyoon dengan muka kelinci otot kuda! /apa pula/

* * *

Tapi dari semua itu, BIG THANKS TO kamu yang masih setia membaca dan mendukung cerita ini yang masih akan terus berlanjut!

 _Special thanks to_ kamu juga yang masih mau berkomentar dan mengobrol disini. Saya ingat nama kalian semua! terima kasih! :3

 **CamillaThnrm** / **KSYJaeyong** / **teukiangle** / **chimyoon** / **XiayuweLiu** / **minyoonlovers** / **Ryeolhyun97** / **Vionysos** / **YouMint** / **rsrvjjjj** / **HelloItsAYP** / **KittiToKitti** / **guesteu** / **Jil121707** / **Rere . rest07** / **QueenFujho** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **Viyomi** / **Hyun CB14** / **VampireDPS** / **naranari II** / **RenRenay** / **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** / **dhankim** / **ravoletta** / **YoungraPark** / **Panda Item** / **Jimiestry** / **Jimsnoona** / **OhHira** / **miparkland** / **jkthjmhsygsjnj** / h **aneunseok** / **LittleOoh** / **Hantu** **Just In** / **1st Maknae** / **lalice26** / **jimyoungi8895** / **kuramauchihakyu69** / **dsamly** / **GraceTuan** / **Bundanyaa Jimin** / **bangtaninmylove** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **PoppoMing** / **syub0393** / **Guest** / **Yxx1106** / **etrisna1013** / **yymin** / **applecrushx** / **shiinasany** / **MinSyubie** / **josephinelunggapjm** / **wafamamun** / **Riani Lee** / **Syubichu** / **BabyByunie** / **khrisnasychi-chi** / **Eun810** / **MinReri** **kujyou** / **Zarachael** / **flyingmin** / **oohthetun** / **yoongiku** / **she3nn0** / **peachpetals** / **chimpark22** / **Shin Chami** / **minmin123** / **Yoonvi** / **lionbun** / **Ririn Ayu** / **ryuyaa** / **Dyah Cho** / **MinJiSu** / **Fujonyasar** / **Vi-kun** / **milkyway1220** / **Mini Yoongi t'D** / **chuperkookie** /

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

* * *

.

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story |** **I don't take any profit with this chara |** **AU |** **R-18** **| Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan minki di kursi meja makan yang sama sepertinya dan juga Jimin. Jimin bilang kursi makan Minki sudah sempit untuknya makanya kini mereka bisa bergabung di meja makan bersama-sama. Tetapi nyatanya tinggi meja masih sebatas leher Minki jika bocah itu sedang duduk.

Yoongi membuatkan Minki sarapan roti mentega yang manis dan lembut juga segelas susu hangat favoritnya. Sedangkan Yoongi membuat roti panggang selai stroberi untuk dirinya sendiri dan susu vanila favoritnya tentunya.

"Momi..." Minki merengutkan dahinya lucu ketika menyadari bahwa di meja makan hanya ia dan _mommy_ nya. " _Daddy eodikaa_?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tersenyum gemas dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya, " _Daddy_ sudah berangkat kerja. Sekarang Minki habiskan sarapannya ya."

Minki terlihat membulatkan mulutnya kemudian segera mengambil potongan roti yang telah Yoongi potong-potong sesuai dengan genggaman kecilnya. "Uhum."

Yoongi kemudian menemani Minki sarapan dan mengobrol ringan bersamanya. Menanyakan apakah perutnya benar masih terasa lapar setelah menghabiskan empat potong roti dan segelas susunya. Anak itu mengangguk dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan tatapan merengeknya pada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

"Kita buat jus saja ya? Jus pisang?" tawar Yoongi.

Minki dengan riang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. "Juuch picaang!"

Yoongi tertawa gemas kemudian melihat tingkah Minki. Anak itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa selalu saja membuatnya tersenyum.

Yoongi baru saja akan pergi dari kursi meja makan ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya diatas meja bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Yoongi meraihnya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat siapa lagi yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Ternyata dari Taehyung.

( _Nyonya Park-ku sayang selamat pagi! aku mau main sama Minki hari ini, bolehkan? :( gak ada kerjaan nih, bete._ )

Yoongi terkekeh membacanya. Ia kemudian segera mengetik balasan untuk sahabat Jimin yang paling hiperaktif itu. Membiarkan Taehyung ikut menemaninya di rumah mungkin tidak buruk. Ia jadi bisa sedikit lega karena ada yang menjaga Minki.

"Minki- _ah_ , mau main sama Taetae- _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi. Kini ia menghampiri lemari es untuk menemukan buah pisang yang akan dijadikannya _smoothies_ untuk Minki.

"Taetae- _yunggo_ ~ mau!" seru Minki senang. Kini ia mencoba menuruni kursi makan dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang membuka lemari es.

Yoongi kemudian segera menggendong Minki untuk menjauhi lemari es sebelum anak itu mencoba mengacak-acak isinya. Mengajaknya untuk membuat jus pisang bersama.

" _Aigoo_ , beratmu semakin bertambah saja Minki- _ya_ ~"

.

.

 **TING TONG—**

.

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan seseorang yang datang. Yoongi yang sedang mengupas buah pisang itu menatap Minki yang juga sedang menatapnya setelah mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Mau buka pintu dan lihat siapa yang datang?" tanya Yoongi.

Minki kemudian menarik ujung baju Yoongi dan menariknya ke arah pintu depan. " _Ne_!"

Benar saja seperti yang Yoongi duga, ternyata Kim Taehyung yang sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi, _Mommy_ dan _baby_ Minki!" sapaan ceria segera mengiringi Taehyung degan cengiran khasnya itu dan ia segera memeluk Yoongi sekilas kemudian berjongkok untuk memeluk Minki gemas.

"Taetae-yunggo hehehe." Minki menyebutnya dengan lucu yang membuat Taehyung gemas dan menciumi pipinya.

"Ayo Taehyung _ie_ , masuk dulu. Bawa Minki ke ruang tengah. Aku akan membuat jus." Yoongi menutup pintu dibelakang Taehyung dan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Baik!" Taehyung yang selalu senang jika bersama Minki itu segera mengajaknya ke ruang tengah dan membuatnya kembali berantakan dengan banyak mainan disana.

Setelah selesai membuat jus untuk tiga gelas. Yoongi ikut bergabung di ruang tengah. Meletakkan gelas jusnya di meja dan dia duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Jin- _hyung_ , Tae? Di grup bilang dia sudah bekerja sekarang." Tanya Yoongi.

" _Yeah_ , kami baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang juga bekerja sama seperti Jimin hahaha." Taehyung jadi bersemu sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Seokjin berpenampilan sempurna dengan setelan jasnya pagi tadi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Jimin, _Hyung_?"

"Kami baik... hanya saja Jimin sedang dinas lagi di Jeju." Jawab Yoongi santai. Mengawasi Minki yang sedang menyusun potongan _puzzle_ hurufnya kembali.

"Oh," Taehyung terlihat tertarik kemudian menatap Yoongi antusias. "Kapan pulangnya? Duh, kerjain yuk. Sudah lama aku tak mengerjai Jimin."

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran. Sahabatnya satu ini masih saja rindu untuk menjahili Jimin. "Ehm... gimana?"

Taehyung mengelus dagunya dan berpikir. Sesekali ia menatap Yoongi dan Minki bergantian.

"Ah!" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah Yoongi kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau pura-pura menyanderamu, _mommy_! Jimin pasti akan kelimpungan mendengar kabar itu. _Kkk_ ~ aku jadi rindu menjahili Jimin yang mudah ditipu itu." Taehyung tertawa-tawa membayangkannya.

Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Apa itu tak berlebihan? Kau tidak sedang menjadikanku umpan 'kan, Taehyung _ie_."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin membuat Jimin sedikit cemburu!"

Yoongi semakin menatap Taehyung bingung. "Yang ada nanti dia marah padaku, Tae—"

Taehyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mendengar respon Yoongi. "Tenang saja, _mommy_! Jimin tidak akan marah padamu jika aku yang melakukannya—ah! Aku butuh seorang lagi untuk membantu kita mengerjai _Daddy_ Jimin!"

Yoongi menghela napas malas mendengarnya. "Terserah kau, Tae. Awas saja kau membuat Jimin melampiaskan amarahnya padaku."

"Oke! Kau hanya perlu beritahu aku jika Jimin akan pulang nanti." Taehyung menyeringai senang. Mengerjai Jimin adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Ah, Taehyung jadi semakin rindu sahabatnya.

.

Setelah menikmati tidur siang bersama Minki, akhirnya Taehyung dijemput oleh Seokjin di sore hari. Bertepatan dengan itu juga Jimin mengabari Yoongi bahwa ia bisa pulang lusa nanti.

Taehyung tentu bersorak senang. Akhirnya ia segera menceritakan rencana yang didapatnya (dari hasil tidur siang, katanya) untuk mengerjai Jimin dengan membuatnya cemburu melalui Jungkook.

Yoongi sontak saja menolak keras ide Taehyung untuk memyuruhnya membuat foto-foto mesra dengan Jungkook untuk membuat Jimin cemburu sebelum ia terbang kembali ke Seoul.

Apa-apaan Yoongi bersama Jungkook. Cukup sudah Yoongi selalu dibuat repot jika anak itu selalu hadir di dekatnya.

Tetapi kini ada Taehyung yang memohon-mohon padanya untuk merealisasikan ide bodohnya itu denga alasan untuk mengerjai Jimin agar persahabatan mereka semakin kuat.

Sungguh alasan yang tak masuk akal. Tetapi melihat Taehyung terus memohon padanya dengan tatapan _aegyo_ yang dimilikinya itu lama-kelamaan membuat Yoongi jengah dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan pemuda berambut _soft_ oranye itu.

"Baiklah,terserah kau yang penting jangan sampai Jimin marah padaku." Ucap Yoongi memperingati. Ia sedang menggendong Minki sembari mengantar Taehyung ke pintu depan.

"Tenang saja~ besok aku kemari lagi bersama Jungkook. Sekarang Jin- _hyung_ sudah menjemputku di bawah. _Bye_ ~ _mommy_ dan Minki." Taehyung kemudian segera mengecup pipi Minki dan mendadahinya.

" _Ppai_ ~" Minki ikut mendadahinya sampai Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu _lift._

Yoongi lalu kembali membawa Minki masuk dan berniat memandikannya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan mulai menggelap.

.

Yoongi baru selesai memandikan Minki dan membiarkannya menonton acara kartun favoritnya kemudian tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat sebuah benda di kamar mandi yang sempat ditinggalkannya pagi tadi.

Yoongi hampir saja melupakan _testpack_ yang ditinggalkannya pagi tadi diatas wastafel kamar mandi dan ketika kini Yoongi mengingatnya kembali, ia merengut bingung dibuatnya.

"Ini positif atau negatif?" Yoongi semakin merengut bingung karena benda compact tersebut tak menunjukkan tanda yang jelas atau signifikan. Terlihat samar bahkan hampir buram. "Apa karena kutinggal tandanya jadi menghilang?" Yoongi bergumam kecil selanjutnya ia dengan kesal membuang benda tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Mungkin lebih baik memang Yoongi seharusnya pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakannya.

Tetapi...

Yoongi merasa tak yakin. Ia tak mau ke dokter jika nanti hasilnya akan mengecewakan dirinya.

Ya, lebih baik Yoongi di rumah saja dan mengikuti rencana Taehyung untuk mengerjainya.

 _Huft_.

"Momi? Momiii?" suara cempreng Minki yang Yoongi anggap dengan tipe suara tenor itu memanggil mencari-cari _mommy_ nya.

Yoongi segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat bocah lucu kesayangannya itu sedang melongok ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, hm?" Yoongi kemudian mulai menghampirinya dan membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Minki.

"Mau pipis~" ucapnya agak merengek. Ingin ditemani oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menepuk pelan kepala Minki, "Ayo, ayo kita ke kamar mandi!"

Minki kemudian segera berlari riang ke kamar mandi yang membuat Yoongi jadi harus berteriak mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Hari sudah melewati tengah malam yang cerah. Banyak bintang bertabur di langit yang membuat suasana di pulau Jeju itu terasa semakin indah. Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan laporan likuiditas tahunan projek pembangunan _resort_ di pulau Jeju ini. Laporannya akan diserahkan kepada tim penyidik kepolisian esok hari agar masalah yang hampir tersandung ke kasus korupsi ini akan selesai esok hari. Setelahnya, malamnya Jimin bisa pulang kembali ke rumah.

Ah, rasanya Jimin rindu sekali dengan istrinya dan buah hatinya yang menggemaskan itu. Padahal baru sehari penuh ia meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi Jimin merasa merindu bahkan setelah baru sejam ia meninggalkannya.

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera tidur setelah ia berpamitan dengan _hyung-hyung_ yang lain. Ia berniat menyeduh teh yang disediakan di hotel untuk sejenak menenangkan pikirannya sembari ia menatap langit dari jendela hotel tersebut.

Memikirkan keluarga kecilnya yang dirindukannya di rumah. Tiba-tiba Jimin jadi teringat Yoongi yang beberapa waktu kebelakang ini sering membuatkannya masakan dari tiram-tiram laut. Entahlah berapa lama yang pasti itu lumayan lama karena Jimin sampai bosan dan membiarkan Yoongi terus menjejalinya masakan _seafood_ itu setiap hari. Duh, memikirkannya membuat Jimin mual sendiri. Jimin sungguh sangat tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi senang memberinya makanan laut itu. Mungkin setelah pulang dari Jeju, Jimin akan menanyakannya pada istrinya perihal uang belanja untuk makanan mereka sehari-hari. Jika Yoongi merasa kurang seharusnya ia tinggal bicara saja pada Jimin, bukan?

Catat itu, Jimin benar-benar akan menanyakannya pada Yoongi nanti.

Juga satu hal lagi yang aneh dari Yoongi tentang tiram-tiram itu menurut Jimin adalah tingkahnya. Ya, tingkahnya yang selalu memancing gairah Jimin untuk terus berada di puncaknya setelah ia pulang bekerja. Entah itu pikiran Jimin yang memang mesum tetapi Yoongi memang benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan akhir-akhir ini. Tidak banyak keluhan dan Jimin bebas menggagahinya dengan leluasa karena Yoongi memang menginginkannya.

Walau sebenarnya mau Yoongi seperti apapun Jimin akan tetap mudah terpancing gairahnya yang kelebihan hormon itu. Bahkan dengan hal-hal kecil yang Yoongi lakukan sekalipun. Pernah suatu hari saat Yoongi selesai memasak tiram dan mereka makan malam bersama-sama, Jimin tiba-tiba bilang kalau ia merasa tergoda dengan bau tubuh Yoongi yang sehabis memasak. Dia bilang Yoongi bau asap (saat itu Yoongi memanggang tiramnya) dan kecap lalu setelah Yoongi menidurkan Minki, Jimin duluan yang menyerangnya dan membuat Yoongi tidak mandi sampai keesokan paginya.

Oke, mari sudahi menceritakan betapa mesumnya otak Park Jimin ini.

Tak terasa teh yang Jimin sesap mulai mendingin. Jimin kemudian membuka ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana untuk ia kirimkan kepada Yoongi.

( _Malaikatku yang sedang bermimpi malam ini, besok malam aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku selalu dirumah kita :*)_

.

.

.

Yoongi tak tahu kalau Taehyung benar-benar akan datang pagi ini bersama Jungkook. Yoongi bahkan belum sempat sarapan dan memandikan Minki saat dua pemuda itu datang bertamu ke rumah nya.

" _Mommy_ Minki selamat pagi!" sapa Taehyung seperti biasa kemudian beralih menggendong Minki yang berdiri di samping Yoongi dan berceloteh padanya.

"Pajii, Taetae- _yuuung_!"

"Halo, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jungkook menyapa dan membungkuk sopan. "Aku diajak kesini dengan Tae- _hyung_ untuk membantunya mengerjai suamimu." Ucapnya polos dan jujur yang membuat Taehyung jadi harus mencubit pelan lengannya.

Yoongi hanya meringis mendengarnya. Ia lalu menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan heran. "Kau makan apa? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi sebesar dan setinggi ini? aku bertaruh kau dan Jin- _hyung_ hampir setara sekarang."

" _Ne_?!" Jungkook menatap Yoongi heran tetapi ia tertawa ringan kemudian. "Tentu saja aku makan nasi, _Hyung_. Aku 'kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

"Ya ya terserah sekarang kalian masuk dulu, aku lapar dan harus memandikan Minki lebih dulu." Yoongi kemudian mempersilakan kedua tamunya itu untuk masuk. Memulai acara sarapannya yang terasa ramai pagi ini. Yoongi mengerti sekarang kenapa Jungkook bisa tumbuh pesat seperti ini. Nafsu makannya besar sekali.

Setelah membantu Yoongi membersihkan alat-alat makan, Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Minki—sekaligus bermain-main dengannya. Yoongi hanya membiarkannya saja selagi Minki anteng dan tak menangis bersama kedua _Hyung_ besarnya itu.

Ah, Yoongi jadi berpikiran seperti Jimin. Mau jadi apa Minki kalau sering bermain dengan orang-orang yang sudah cukup dewasa seperti mereka. Sepertinya Yoongi lebih baik membiarkan Minki bermain di _daycare_ dengan teman-teman seumurannya.

.

"Nah, _mommy_. Jadi rencana aslinya begini, aku akan menyuruh Jungkook untuk berpose seksi denganmu lalu aku akan memfotonya kemudian mengirimkannya pada Jimin saat ia mengabarkanmu bahwa ia akan terbang kesini dengan bilang bahwa kau diculik! Lalu Jimin akan khawatir dan menangis! Aku ingin membuat Jimin menangis!" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar yang segera dihadiahi oleh Yoongi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menjadikanku umpan! Yang ada Jimin akan memarahiku!" Yoongi segera melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak menyetujui ide Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya mengelak perkataan Yoongi. "Tentu saja kita harus buat kalimat romantis untuknya setelah itu darimu, _mommy_. Setelah itu aku akan mengakui bahwa aku yang mengerjainya. Bagaimana? Ideku bagus, bukan? Sesekali ayolah mengerjai Jimin, _mommy_. Jangan kau terus yang dikerjai olehnya!" Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti dan menaikturunkan alisnya menatap Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk menyimak hanya membiarkan Minki yang bermain dibelakang punggungnya dan naik ke pangkuannya dengan tak bisa diam.

Yoongi pikir apa yang Taehyung bilang ada benarnya juga. Sesekali mengerjai Jimin mungkin tidak apa-apa. Ah, tetapi bukannya Yoongi juga masih dalam misi program rahasianya bersama Jimin?

Um, mungkin itu bisa ditunda sampai Jimin pulang.

Baiklah, Yoongi akan menyetujui ide absurd Taehyung.

"Oke, kau harus benar-benar menjelaskan pada Jimin bahwa kau memang mengerjai tanpa melibatkan aku dalam ide anehmu ini." ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai sesi potonya. Aku harus membuat ini sesempurna mungkin!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan perasaan tidak enak setelah ini.

.

"Yak Kim Taehyung! Kenapa harus pose yang begini—aa, Jungkook kau berat! Jangan _nyender_ padaku!"

 _SNAP_ —

Yoongi berkedip ketika _shutter_ kamera berbunyi dan posisinya kini yang dihimpit Jungkook didinding itu membuat wajahnya memerah karena pengap. Setelahnya Yoongi buru-buru mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh padanya.

Satu hal lagi yang kini Yoongi mengerti mungkin alasan kenapa sahabatnya Kim Seokjin itu memilih memutuskan hubungan pacarannya dengan Jungkook. Lama-kelamaan aura anak ini terlalu mendominasi.

"Bagus! Kali ini kau harus menghadap kamera, Kookie- _ah_! Peluk Yoongi- _hyung_ dari belakang dan pura-pura lah menggigit lehernya seperti vampir!" pinta Taehyung.

Yoongi yang baru saja akan memprotes kembali itu kini harus mengerang ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook melakukan apa yang seperti diperintahkan oleh Taehyung itu padanya. Astaga, bibir lembab Jungkook menyentuh lehernya.

"Begini?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Iya! Ayo berikan tampang jahatmu itu, Kook _ie_!"

 _SNAP_ —

Setelah Taehyung berhasil mengambil gambarnya kembali dan terkekeh senang. Yoongi segera melepaskan diri dari Jungkook. Buru-buru ia membenahi kemeja putih yang dipakainya dan kembali mengancinginya dengan rapi karena Taehyung menyuruhnya menggunakan itu dan sengaja dibuat berantakan. Jangan lupakan Yoongi yang kini juga hanya memakai celana pendek ketatnya yang tak terlihat karena kemeja yang dipakainya kebesaran sampai setengah pahanya.

"Aih, Jungkook _ie_." Keluh Yoongi.

" _Ne_?" jawab Jungkook ketika ia baru saja ingin mengejar Taehyung karena ketika pemuda jahil itu mengambil fotonya, ia segera meninggalkan Yoongi untuk menghindari amarahnya jika tiba-tiba meledak.

"Kenapa kau mau saja di suruh Taehyung untuk membantunya? Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan untuk ke ruang tengah kembali karena mereka melakukan sesi foto untuk memanasi Jimin itu di dalam kamar mandi.

Oh, jangan tanyakan Minki. Anak itu sedang sibuk mengulumi kembang gula warna-warni yang sengaja di bawa oleh Taehyung.

"Ah, Tae- _hyung_ berjanji akan mentraktirku _wagyu_ jika membantunya untuk membuat Jimin cemburu, _hyung_!" jawabnya ceria serta dengan pandangan polosnya itu.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Jungkook sebenarnya memang msih polos. Hanya saja fisik dan auranya yang mendominasi tak sejalan dengan tatapan polos darinya.

Atau memang jangan meremehkan anak jaman sekarang yang bertampang polos.

"Akhirnya~ aku akan mengerjai Park Jimin lagi!" Taehyung tersenyum penuh kesenangan hari ini. Ia tak sabar menanti sore hari untuk segera mengirimkan hasil jepretannya untuk sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Ingat kau yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin, Taehyung _ie_." Yoongi mengingatkan. Dirinya kini meraih Minki untuk membuatnya berhenti mengemuti manisan yang akan membuatnya sakit gigi nanti.

Taehyung memasang pose hormat pada Yoongi. "Siap bos! Tenang saja!"

Sedangkan Jungkook yang santai-santai saja ikut menghabiskan manisan yang ada di hadapan Minki.

.

.

.

Setelah dinyatakan bahwa proyek _resort_ di Jeju kali ini bersih dari dana korupsi ataupun pemalsuan akta tanah serta pembersihan dari jaringan pembangunan ilegal, akhirnya tim _subholding_ bisa bernapas lega dan pulang ke Seoul dengan senang dan menunggu bonus yang akan cair sebentar lagi karena selain pembangunannya yang akan rampung. Investor baru tentu saja akan menanamkan modal sahamnya disana.

Jimin tersenyum senang. _Hyung-hyung_ nya mengajak untuk pesta daging terlebih dahulu di sebuah restoran dan berfoto bersama sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Jimin tak menyangka bahwa _team_ dimana ia bekerja kini benar-benar tim yang sangat _solid_. Selanjutnya Jimin segera mengabari Yoongi kalau sore ini juga ia akan melakukan penerbangan untuk pulang.

( _Mommy, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Penerbanganku nanti sore dan kemungkinan akan sampai malam. Ayo apa maumu atau Minki? Aku akan membelikannya~)_

Tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa lama untuk balasan dari istri manisnya itu. Jimin malah mendapat pesan lain dari _id_ yang tak dikenalnya. Pesannya hanya berisi foto dan ketika Jimin men _download_ foto tersebut, Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya semampu yang ia bisa. Jimin terkejut bukan main.

"APA-APAAN?!"

Tanpa sadar Jimin setengah berteriak dan membuat para seniornya disana menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa, Jim? Kok wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Jimin menengok dengan kesulitan. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya lemas setelah menatap foto itu. "Em~ tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Ayo lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." Jimin mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat sangat memaksa.

Tetapi yang lainnya menatap Jimin memaklumi.

Jimin kemudian berlari terburu-buru menuju toilet di restoran itu. Ia kemudian kembali membuka ponselnya dan menatap seksama foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh orang tak dikenal itu. Foto Yoongi dengan seseorang yang sesungguhnya Jimin benar-benar mengenali wajahnya. Itu kekasihnya Kim Seok—oh tidak, mereka sudah putus, itu Jungkook. Bocah yang selalu kebetulan mengganggu Yoongi dan Jimin itu kini berpose sensual dengan istrinya? Bagaimana bisa?!

Jimin mencoba menghubungi _caller id_ dari orang yang mengiriminya foto tersebut namun nomornya telah lebih dulu mem _block_ nomor Jimin. Tetapi apa itu benar Jungkook? Wajahnya terlihat dewasa sekali sampai Jimin tidak mengenalnya karena yang Jimin tahu Jungkook itu berwajah imut dan polos. Sedangkan di foto itu wajahnya terlihat sangat _manly_ , tubuhnya tinggi untuk menaungi Yoongi dan oh Tuhan—Jimin sangat benci melihatnya tetapi wajah Yoongi menampilkan ekspresi menolak yang sangat kentara.

"Sial! Apa yang dilakukannya itu! Kenapa dia bisa memeluk Yoongi seperti itu! Kenapa Yoongi berpakaian begitu—akh dia pikir kemana tangan kotornya itu memegang, hah?! Paha istriku?!" Jimin mengumpat kesal. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah dan ponselnya ia genggam dengan erat. Terlebih ketika ia melihat tulisan dalam foto itu yang mengatakan; ' _Tubuhnya indah. Aku ingin memeluknya sepanjang waktu._ '

"Sial! Sial! Aku harus segera pulang!"

Jimin benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apa rumahnya sedang di bobol oleh orang mirip Jungkook itu? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi _nya_? Lalu bagaimana dengan Minki?

Oh tidak, Jimin tak tahan lagi untuk membayangkannya.

Jimin menarik napas dalam. Ia mencoba rileks dan tak panik. Ingat janjinya pada Yoongi, Jimin tidak boleh mudah emosi dalam segala hal apalagi sampai kebablasan dan hilang kendali.

Jimin mencoba berpikir jernih, ia kemudian mencari kontak sahabat yang paling setianya itu. Ya, Kim Taehyung pasti akan membantunya. Apalagi jika itu demi Minki.

Buru-buru Jimin menghubungi Taehyung, tak sabaran sampai ia yang sedang berada di bilik toilet itu hampir saja meninju kotak tisu yang menempel di dindingnya.

[ _Halo?_ ]

"Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berseru begitu panggilannya diterima. "Tae, tolong aku!"

["Ada apa? Aku sedang ada mata—"]

"Tae bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang? Yoongi dan Minki sedang dalam bahaya orang yang mirip dengan Jungkook astaga bisakah kau mengecek keadaan mereka?!" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin khawatir dan berharap Taehyung akan membantunya saat ini juga.

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari seberang telepon sana. ["Ada apa memangnya?! Aku akan segera kesana."]

"Beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai disana. beritahu aku... keadaan mereka, Tae." Jimin berucap pelan dan penuh harap. Ia benar-benar berharap pada Taehyung sekarang. Jimin tak bisa meminta tolong pada Yoonjae dan keluarganya bukan? Mereka semua tak ada yang tinggal di Seoul sekarang.

["Jimin... apa kau sedang menangis sekarang?"]

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan kedua matanya yang memanas. "Cepat beritahu aku keadaan mereka. Satu jam lagi aku akan berangkat dari bandara."

Jimin menutup teleponnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia terus menggumamkan kalimat menenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jimin kemudian keluar dari bilik toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya dan kembali bergabung bersama para _hyung_ nya yang lain.

Di pikirannya kini hanya ada Yoongi dan buah hatinya, Minki. Jimin harus segera pulang.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa cekikikan bersama setelah menerima panggilan dari Jimin. Yoongi yang saat itu baru selesai ganti baju dan sedang menggendong Minki untuk memberinya susu segera menghampiri mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena ia mendengar nama Jimin disebut.

" _Mommy_ , sepertinya _daddy_ Jimin benar-benar menangis karena khawatir nih!" ucapnya di sela-sela kekehan tawanya.

Jungkook yang ikut mendengar suara telepon Jimin juga ikut terkekeh. "Dia bilang mirip Jungkook. Memangnya aku berubah seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan jika Jimin marah. Tanggung jawab, Tae!" Yoongi kemudian ikut duduk diatas karpet bersama Minki.

"Iya iya~" Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Minki- _ya_ ~ _daddy_ akan pulang malam ini!" serunya kemudian membawa Minki untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Mereka lalu bernyanyi-nyanyi tentang lagu anak-anak untuk membuat Minki ikut senang dan bernyanyi bersama.

Berbeda dengan seseorang nun jauh disana yang sedang frustasi karena khawatir akan keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Jimin terburu-buru berlari saat ia turun dari taksi dan menyeret kopernya memasuki kawasan apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Yoongi. Menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Jimin tiba di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Dengan menarik napas panjang Jimin menekan kode pengaman pintu apartemennya kemudian memasukinya tanpa salam apapun dan berteriak disana.

" _Mommy_! Minki! Dimana kalian?!" Jimin berlari meninggalkan kopernya tanpa melepas sepatunya untuk berlari ke arah ruang tengah yang seketika membuatnya menjatuhkan rahang kemudian. Suara cekikikan Minki terdengar jelas disana dan melihat pemandangan Minki yang dikeliling dua orang pemuda dihadapannya dan istrinya yang manis itu terduduk di atas sofa dan menatapnya cukup terkejut akan kedatangannya.

Jimin merasa sudut alisnya mulai berkedut emosi perlahan-lahan. Otaknya menyusun kejadian-kejadian yang ia yakini diprovokatori oleh sahabat hipernya itu mengingat dirinya sedang bermain disini bersama orang di objek foto yang ada di ponsel Jimin.

"Uwaah _Daddy_ akhirnya pulang! Selamat _April Mop_ sahabatku tersayang! Aku berhasil mengerjai Papa muda kali ini!" Taehyung yang pertama kali menyapa Jimin dengan ceria meski Jimin menatapnya penuh bara api kekesalan di wajahnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan perlahan mengajak Jungkook berdiri dan—

"Ayo kabur, Kook _ie_!"

Taehyung dengan secepat mungkin berlari melewati Jimin dengan menggandeng Jungkook dan membawa diri mereka keluar dari apartemen Yoongi itu untuk pergi diiringi dengan tawa puas keduanya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi sebelum pemuda itu mengejarnya.

"KIM TAEHYUUUNG!" Jimin sudah akan mengejar sahabatnya itu kalau saja tidak ada Minki yang menarik ujung celananya dan mendongak padanya dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Daddy puyaang! Endong~" ucapnya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Lain lagi dengan Yoongi yang berlari mencoba mengejar dua orang pemuda yang sudah menemaninya seharian ini ternyata kabur begitu saja. Yoongi belum sempat keluar pintu apartemennya tetapi pintu tersebut telah lebih dulu tertutup oleh Taehyung yang menutupnya.

"Yak, bocah-bocah bukannya bertanggung jawab!" teriak Yoongi kesal pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Ia menghela napas lelah kemudian berbalik hanya untuk dikagetkan oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menggendong Minki.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada."Aku tidak ikut campur, oke? Ini semua murni ulah Taehyung." Ucapnya mencoba membela diri bahkan sebelum Jimin berkata apapun.

Jimin memicingkan mata dan memindai Yoongi dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Yang barusan itu benar Jungkook?"

"Aku... baik-baik saja?" Yoongi terlihat kikuk, ia takut tiba-tiba Jimin akan memarahinya. "Dan yeah, itu memang Jungkook."

Kini Jimin terlihat mengerutkan dahi heran. "Anak itu tumbuh sepesat itu?"

"Yeah..."

"Dan kau mau saja ikut mengerjaiku dengan berpose seksi dengan orang lain? Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku karena memikirkan kalian berdua yang kutakutkan di sekap oleh pencuri misalnya? Apa kau tahu kalau aku hampir gila membayangkan ketika membuka pintu aku menemukan kalian dalam keadaan terluka?" nada Jimin mulai terdengar bahaya.

Yoongi mulai kewalahan. Dalam hati mengumpati Taehyung yang katanya akan bertanggung jawab jika Jimin mulai marah mengetahui ide jahilnya. "Jimin, tenanglah. Aku dan Minki baik-baik saja. Taehyung hanya ingin mengerjaimu karena—"

"Tak usah menyalahkan orang lain kalau kau juga senang membuatku hampir jantungan hari ini, ha?!" Jimin mendesis bahaya. Ia kini menggendong Minki untuk bersandar di bahunya dan mengusap punggung mungilnya untuk membuatnya tak terganggu karena pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia terus mengumpati Taehyung dengan sumpah serapahnya. "Jimin, itu semua hanya bercanda."

"Yah, candaan yang lucu dengan berpelukan dengan lelaki lain." Jimin menatap Yoongi datar. "Aku lelah, temui aku dikamar setelah kau menidurkan Minki."

Jimin kemudian memberikan Minki digendongannya untuk berpindah pada Yoongi. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah mungil Minki dan mengecup dahinya gemas. "Sudah malam, jagoan Daddy harus tidur, hm? Besok kita main lagi." Ucapan Jimin begitu ceria pada Minki sampai membuat anak itu tersenyum senang.

"Besyok main!" serunya gemas.

Jimin kemudian mengecup dahinya lagi dan mengucapkannya selamat tidur.

Yoongi yang melihat itu agak tersipu dibuatnya Jimin yang seperti itu pada Minki terlihat sangat romantis di matanya.

"A—ayo Minki- _ah_ , kita sikat gigi dan setelah itu—"

Ucapan Yoongi segera terpotong oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba membisikinya dari belakang. "Setelah itu ke kamar dan kita meditasi untuk menghilangkan rasa stres ku hari ini melihat kau berpakaian seksi dipelukan orang lain."

Jimin kemudian melarikan sebelah lengannya untuk meremas bokong Yoongi sampai istri manisnya itu melenguh pelan.

Jimin menunjukkan seringainya pada Yoongi kemudian melepas sepatunya dan dengan santai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Kedua pipi Yoongi memanas, ia kemudian segera membawa Minki untuk mencuci tangannya dan sikat gigi sebelum meninabobokannya untuk tidur.

'Sialan Kim Taehyung, awas saja besok kemari lagi,' Yoongi menggerutu dalam hati.

.

Tak disangka seseorang berambut oranye yang masih terkekeh geli karena tingkahnya hari ini bersama _partner in crime_ barunya itu tiba-tiba salah satu ujung sepatunya terbentur lekukan trotoar dan membuatnya tersandung kemudian terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu.

"Aduduh!"

"Tuh 'kan Tae- _hyung_ kesandung! Pasti abis disumpahin Yoongi- _hyung_!" yang satu lagi bukannya membantu yang terjatuh malah hanya menceramahinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi memainkan jemarinya di depan pintu kamar. Ia telah menidurkan Minki dengan aman dan Yoongi bahkan sudah membereskan koper Jimin dan sepatunya. Ia tinggal pergi tidur dan bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

Tetapi kini ada Jimin sedang menunggunya di dalam sana. Mengetahui fakta setelah kejadian hari ini membuat Yoongi berdebar kencang karenanya. Duh, seharusnya Yoongi tak pernah menuruti keinginan aneh Taehyung dan sekarang Yoongi akan menyesalinya setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Yoongi menarik napas pelan untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Jimin tidak akan jahat padanya atau mengikatnya di ranjang dengan rantai bukan? Ia 'kan bisa memukul kepala suaminya itu jika berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Oke, rileks.

Yoongi membuka perlahan pintunya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Mendengar alunan musik klasik ringan dari dalam ruangan membuat Yoongi sedikit tenang kemudian ia semakin melangkah ke dalam untuk menemukan Jimin yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya itu sedang duduk di sisi ranjang dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jagoanku sudah tidur dengan aman, 'kan? Kemarilah." Ajakan Jimin membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tetapi ia menuruti Jimin untuk menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jimin—"

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" tanya Jimin pelan. Lebih kepada bisikan ketika tiba-tiba lengan Jimin mendarat diatas pahanya dan mengelusnya pelan-pelan.

"Ahh," Yoongi melenguh kecil karena usapan tersebut. Celana pendek tipisnya sama sekali tak menghalangi kehangatan telapak tangan Jimin di kulitnya.

Jimin semakin mendekati telinga Yoongi, bahkan menyapukan lidahnya di daun telinga yang kini memerah itu, "Kau telah membuatku stres hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika istriku bertanggung jawab akan hal ini." bisiknya dengan nada rendah yang membuat Yoongi meremang dan merasakan aliran darahnya mulai membumbung tinggi hanya dengan mendengar suara Jimin yang seperti ini.

"Jim—hm." Yoongi melenguh lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau sudah meminum pilmu 'kan? Karena aku butuh pertanggungjawabanmu malam ini juga." Jimin kembali berbisik seduktif.

Yoongi segera mengangguk. Ia tak ingin menatap Jimin dan ketahuan berbohong jika ia memang tak meminum pilnya karena masih dalam program rahasianya itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berbaringlah. Aku ingin menikmati makan malamku malam ini."

Yoongi hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat Jimin tetapi ketika baru saja akan menoleh, bibir Jimin sudah menguasai seluruh bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman intens yang tak bisa Yoongi tolak.

"Cuph—mmh."

Suara musik ringan yang terus menyala mulai mengiringi sesi ciuman panas sepasang suami istri itu. Jimin meraup rakus seluruh bibir Yoongi tanpa tersisa dalam mulutnya. Gerakannya liar dan kecipak saliva yang menyatu mulai meruah di dagu keduanya.

Lengan Jimin menahan belakang kepala Yoongi untuk terus memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan Yoongi mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jimin sekuat tenaganya ketika ciuman Jimin terus menghisap habis pasokan udaranya dan hidungnya yang menempel di pipi Jimin karena pemuda itu terus meraup bibirnya benar-benar membuat Yoongi kesulitan bernapas.

Jimin yang menyadari hal itu memberikan hisapan terakhirnya di ujung lidah Yoongi dan menghisap dalam bibirnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Yoongi segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Dadanya naik-turun mengais udara dan wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Yoongi bisa merasakan kedua belah bibirnya berdenyut hebat dan bahkan tanpa perlu berkaca pun Yoongi yakin bibirnya sudah membengkak. Ini merupakan ciuman terjahat yang pernah Jimin berikan padanya.

Jimin sendiri mengusap sudut bibirnya dan menatap penuh nafsu yang membara istrinya yang sudah terkapar di ranjang hanya dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu yang pertama, _mommy_. Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar jera setelah mengerjaiku dan membuatku cemburu." Jimin lalu segera mempreteli semua kain yang menempel di tubuh Yoongi. Berniat untuk menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

Yoongi hanya terbaring membiarkan apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya. Yoongi mendesah ringan dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil memikirkan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan selanjutnya untuk menghukumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: teehee ketemu lagi dengan cerita series panjang yang membosankan dan penuh hentai ini. maafkan :(

Demi apa coba bangtan udah nyampe ke billboard, gak nyangka bocah-bocah alay yang dulunya doyan pake legging sama kaoskaki bola ini bakal bersanding dengan artis dunia! bangga banget rasanya. Perjuangan pasti membuahkan hasil yang sebanding ya :")

Oke, _BIG_ _Thanks to_ kamu yang sudah membaca sampai sini dan yang bersedia meninggalkan komentar! Senang sekali rasanya baca setiap komentar lucu-lucu dan penyemangat dari kalian, andai membalas review itu semudah chattingan kita bisa ngobrol ga abis-abis x'D

Hahaha, _SPECIAL thanks to_ kamu yang muncul di komentar chapter kemarin :3 _I love you_!

 **chimyoon** \ **chaeji** \ **Guest** \ **yoongiku** **\** **chaonon** **\** **khrisnasychi-chi** **\** **melindarenty** **\** **Viyomi** \ **CypherHYYH** \ **CamillaThnrm** \ **parkkampret** \ **swaegcandy** \ **Vi-kun** \ **7D** \ **Vionysos** \ **teukiangle** \ **dhankim** \ **Eun810** \ **miparkland** \ **PoppoMing** \ **KittiToKitti** \ **kthjjk 57** \ **lalice26** \ **Park RinHyun – Uchiha** \ **MinJiSu** \ **kuramauchihakyu69** \ **Buzlague** \ **Guest** \ **Rere . rest07** \ **minyoonlovers** \ **Burangi74** \ **ryuyaa** \ **haneunseok** **\ Guest** \ **Jimiestry** \ **OhHira** \ **driccha** \ **YoungraPark** \ **yuliita** \ **etrisna1013** \ **HelloItsAYP** \ **MinSyubie** \ **HuskyV** \ **Rizuku** \ **yunri** **kim** **\ Fujonyasar** \ **peachpetals** \ **Jang Taeyoung** \ **Dedee5671** \ **adellares** \ **MelvyE** \ **Bundanyaa Jimin** \ **sinosijak7** \ **RenRenay** \ **Mini Yoongi t'D** \ **BabyByunie** \ **she3nn0** \ **maulinaarmy** \ **pdcpcyicha** \ **Minyoongijjangjjangmanbbobbong** \ **Grace Tuan** \ **Indri9530** \ **Xiao Yueliang** \ **Guest** \ **XiayuweLiu** \ **shishiirgita3** \ **chimpark22** **\ Vuttri** \ **Yumiyumi** \ **yymin** \ **Zarachael \ arlindas833 \ ajungie9 \ bangtaninmylove \ Jimsnoona \ Hyun CB614 \ skarayums** \ **ravoletta** \ **MinReri Kujyou** \ **josephinelunggapjm** \ **Yxxx1106** \ **shiinasany** \ **Fujimoto Yumi** \ **mochisexy95** \ **rsrvjjjj** \ **afinuris** \ **haijuly97** \ **Yoonvi** \ **VampireDPS** \ **kayliloLio** \ **Lani Novita**.

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

* * *

.

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R-18 | Beware! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Jimin berhenti untuk menatap Yoongi intens setelah ia berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian di tubuh istrinya tanpa tersisa satu helai benang pun menutupinya. Menatapnya penuh dambaan yang membuat Yoongi berdesir dari ujung kaki sampai kedua pipinya.

"Jimin! Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu atau aku—akh!"

"Atau apa hm? Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, kau selalu saja mengancamku." Protesan Yoongi diinterupsi oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba meraup penisnya yang menganggur belum separuh menegang untuk membuatnya semakin menegang. Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh pelan karenanya. "Sesekali aku harus menghukummu untuk membuatmu belajar bahwa aku tidak suka dibohongi dalam bentuk apapun."

Yoongi menelan salivanya kasar, perkataan Jimin menyindirnya tentang program rahasia yang sedang ia jalankan saat ini. Haruskan ia jujur sekarang pada Jimin?

Tidak, Yoongi bertekad untuk menjadikannya kejutan untuk Jimin nantinya.

Jimin kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mencari sesuatu disana. Yoongi hanya menatapnya heran apakah gerangan yang sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu. Namun sesaat kemudian Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya dengan lucu ketika Jimin berbalik menghampirinya kembali keatas ranjang dengan membawa sehelai _blindfold_ hitam dan jemari tangan kanannya di penuhi oleh aksesoris cincin silver milik Yoongi dan juga milik Jimin sendiri yang biasanya mereka pakai saat berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain di kafe studio.

Bohong jika Yoongi tak mengerti, ia berpikir Jimin pasti akan menggunakan kain hitam itu menutup kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita coba _blind_ seks?" bisik Jimin penuh seduktif sembari ia menarik tubuh Yoongi untuk duduk bersimpuh di tengah ranjang.

Yoongi berdebar kencang tiba-tiba, ia dengan gestur gugup mencoba menjauhi Jimin yang berniat memakaikan kain penutup mata hitam padanya. "Ji-Jimin, nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Yoongi mencoba beralasan.

"Tenang saja, _mommy_. Aku akan menuntunmu, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Jimin mengukung tubuh Yoongi dan membuatnya kini berhasil memasang kain penutup mata tersebut di kedua mata sayu Yoongi dan mengikatnya lembut di belakang kepalanya.

"Jimin," Yoongi menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih bahu Jimin sebagai pegangan. Merabanya karena kini ia tak bisa menatap apapun dan mencoba meraih Jimin dengan kedua tangannya untuk memastikan pemuda itu tak jauh dengannya.

"Sshh... aku disini." Jimin meraih punggung tangan Yoongi di bahunya untuk ia kecupi dengan lembut. Sesekali mengecupnya basah dan melarikan kecupan itu di sepanjang lengan Yoongi sampai ke bahunya. Mengecupi dan menjilati bahu kecil itu bagaikan lumeran es krim yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Hmm..." Yoongi reflek mendongak yang hanya membuat Jimin semakin leluasa melesakkan dirinya di bahu Yoongi hingga ke sepanjang garis lehernya. Ia hanya bisa balas meremas bahu Jimin atau sekedar menarik-narik rambut belakang Jimin dengan gemas ketika lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya atau menggesekkan giginya di kulit itu sampai meninggalkan bekas.

Jimin selalu menikmati saat-saat ia bisa mencumbu kulit Yoongi dengan bebas bagaikan candu yang harus Jimin konsumsi setiap waktu. Manis, itulah yang selalu Jimin kecap di setiap inci titik sensitifnya.

Yoongi semakin merapat pada Jimin ketika ia menaikkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan Yoongi kembali dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang basah. Jimin meraup habis bibir Yoongi tanpa bersisa dan memagutnya penuh cinta. Kedua lengannya pun tak tinggal diam untuk menjelajah di seluruh tubuh Yoongi dengan telapak tangan hangatnya.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melenguh dalam mulutnya, ia tak membiarkan Yoongi mengeluarkan suara apapun selain suara decakan bibir yang mengecap saliva basah diantara kedua bibir Yoongi. Jimin sedang sibuk membuat Yoongi terangsang dan terus merangsangnya lebih jauh.

Yoongi meremang dan memeluk erat tubuh Jimin dengan tetap menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Yoongi tak peduli tubuhnya mulai bergesekan dengan serat pakaian kerja Jimin yang masih terpasang lengkap. Yoongi hanya merasa punggung, perut sampai paha dalamnya begitu menginginkan sentuhan Jimin kala pemuda itu terus meraba tubuh Yoongi dengan jemarinya yang memakai cincin. Yoongi tak tahu Jimin memakai berapa cincin di jarinya yang pasti hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa semakin memanas setiap kali lengan nakal Jimin menyentuh kulitnya. Sensasi dingin dari lempengan silver bulat itu perlahan membangitkan gairahnya dengan tajam.

" _Smooch_.. ahh."

Jimin selalu suka suara-suara yang dihasilkan ciuman mereka. Terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Jimin dan merasakan nafas berat Yoongi karenanya memiliki nilai afeksi tersendiri baginya. Seandainya ia tak butuh oksigen, entah sampai kapan Jimin akan rela melepas bibir ranum yang selalu terasa candu itu.

Jimin semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Yoongi yang balas memeluknya semakin erat. Ia terus melahap bibir itu sampai tanpa sadar ia terus mendorong Yoongi hingga akhirnya ia berbaring diatas ranjang dan Jimin tahu-tahu sudah mengukung tubuh Yoongi diatasnya.

"Ummh!" Yoongi tiba-tiba mencubit pinggang Jimin untuk menyadarkan suaminya itu kalau ia masih ingin hidup dan bernafas.

Jimin mengaduh pelan menjauhkan lengan Yoongi dari pinggangnya kemudian tertawa pelan. "Hehehe maaf." Jimin kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang beradu dan bergerak naik turun.

Yoongi tak mempedulikannya dan hanya berusaha bernafas dengan stabil. Rasanya ia seperti telah melakukan lari marathon walau hanya dengan ciumannya. Atau karena kedua matanya yang dibalut kain penutup mata membuatnya lebih menjiwai ciuman Jimin? Sumpah, Yoongi tidak ingin membuat _mode_ Jimin seperti ini lagi. Sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

Jimin sedang asyik menggesekkan pipinya diatas dada Yoongi dengan gemas seperti anak kucing ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya menuju pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat dan menampakkan sepasang kelip mata polos menatapnya dalam tubuh seorang bocah kecil.

Oh tidak, itu Minki.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri disitu?!

Jimin kemudian tiba-tiba bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa. Yoongi yang merasakan Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya itu dengan raut kebingungan mencoba menggapai Jimin.

"Jimin, mau kemana?" Yoongi bangkit, ia membuat gestur tangan di belakang kepalanya berniat untuk melepas ikatan yang menutup kedua matanya.

Jimin segera menghalanginya agar Yoongi tak membuka ikatannya kemudian memegang kedua bahunya. "Tunggu sebentar, _mommy_. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di belakang. Aku akan kembali dan jika kau berani membuka ikatannya..."

Jimin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi sampai menyentuhnya. "...aku akan menghabisimu tanpa ampun." Jimin kemudian mengecup kepala Yoongi cepat kemudian menuruni ranjang dan berlari ke luar kamar. Tanpa sempat mendengarkan protesan Yoongi lebih lanjut yang kini hanya mencebikkan bibirnya diatas ranjangnya sendirian.

Ya, selanjutnya Jimin berlari lalu mengangkat Minki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu lalu menutupnya dengan rapat. Ia kemudian membawa Minki ke kamarnya dengan berlari dan memastikan Minki tak bersuara kencang. Jangan sampai Yoongi mengetahui kalau Minki ternyata bangun dan menatap orangtuanya sedang berciuman panas.

" _Daddy_? Momi _gak_ pakai baju!" seru Minki begitu Jimin menurunkannya diatas ranjang biru langitnya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Minki serius sembari memegangi kedua bahu kecilnya. "Kenapa Minki terbangun, hm? Bermimpi ya?" tanya Jimin selembut mungkin. Ia gemas sekali kenapa tiba-tiba Minki bangun dan hampir saja memergokinya saat sedang bercinta seperti ini. Untung Jimin belum sampai ke permainan inti— _ekhem_.

Minki hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan kedua mata mengantuknya. Bocah kecilnya pasti bermimpi, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengutarakan kata-katanya pada Jimin. Gemas sekali Jimin menatapnya. "Minki _bobo_ lagi ya?"

" _Daddy_ mau apa sama momi? Minki mau ikyuut." Minki menatap Jimin dengan merengutkan wajahnya khas anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu tentang orangtuanya.

Jimin gelagapan memikirkan jawabannya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Minki untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya kembali. " _Daddy_ sama momi mau ehm... olahraga. Minki harus tidur karena besok kita akan main dan beli es krim!" Jimin berucap ceria. Dirinya ikut membaringkan diri di samping Minki. Membuat gestur untuk mengajaknya tertidur.

"Ecklim? Mauu!" Minki menatap berbinar pada Jimin mendengar kata es krim. Ia tahu es krim adalah makanan manis yang dingin yang pernah disuguhkan oleh _mommy_ nya dan juga Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh gemas mendengarnya. Ia mengecup dahi Minki gemas dan menepuk pelan tubuhnya di balik selimut untuk membuatnya mengantuk. "Kalau begitu Minki _bobo_ sekarang ya? Besok kita beli es krim."

Minki mengangguk antusias menatapnya. Jimin kemudian mencoba meninabobokan jagoan kecilnya itu dengan memberikannya nyanyian anak-anak yang lembut. Biasanya Minki akan lebih cepat tertidur bila ada yang menyanyikannya sembari menepuk pelan tubuh kecilnya dengan nyaman.

.

Yoongi terdiam diatas ranjangnya dengan masih mencebikkan bibirnya sendirian dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. Iringan musik dari _speaker_ di meja mini studio di dalam kamar itu sudah berhenti dan kini Yoongi sendirian dengan keadaan hampir menegang dan telanjang di tengah ranjangnya. Yoongi bisa saja membuka ikatan di kedua matanya tetapi Yoongi tak berani mengambil resiko jika Jimin sedang dalam _mode_ ganas seperti ini. Ia masih ingin bisa berjalan besok pagi.

" _Aish_ , Jimin ngapain sih kok lama." Yoongi mulai menggerutu kesal. Bosan menunggu membuat Yoongi mulai berinisiatif sendiri. Tangannya dengan ragu mulai menyapa daerah selatannya yang masih separuh menegang akibat perbuatan Jimin dengan ciuman liarnya itu.

"Hmm..." Yoongi mengunyah bibir bawahnya merasakan dengan perlahan namun pasti lengannya menggenggam miliknya sendiri di bawah sana dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana Jimin melakukan _hand job_ padanya. Semakin Yoongi mengingatnya entah bagaimana gerakan tangannya semakin cepat di bawah sana. Memaksa sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk segera keluar dan membasahi telapak tangannya sendiri.

Yoongi mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman baginya, ia mulai kembali berbaring di ranjang namun kini dengan posisi tengkurap. Berbaring dengan perutnya membuat sensasi tersendiri saat ia memompa penisnya sekaligus bergesekan dengan seprai ranjang. Tak lupa Yoongi melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mengangkat bokongnya sedikit untuk memberi ruang gerakan tangannya di bawah sana untuk tidak terlalu bergesekan dengan seprai di bawahnya.

Semakin lama gerakannya semakin intens dan Yoongi keenakan sendiri dengan nafsu yang dibangunnya. Ia mulai mendesah-desah sembari tetap menggumamkan nama Jimin.

"Jimin mana _sih_ —ahh lama... ukh."

.

Jimin menghela napas lega ketika menutup pintu kamar Minki dan berhasil membuat bocah itu kembali tertidur. Ia kemudian kembali ke kamar dengan mengendap-endap membuka pintunya dan berniat membuat Yoongi terkejut.

Alih-alih membuat Yoongi terkejut, Jimin yang justru dibuat terkejut oleh istrinya. Demi apa Yoongi sedang masturbasi diatas ranjang? Mendesah sendirian di hadapan kedua matanya?

Jimin menganga di tempat. Daerah selatannya mendadak terbangun kembali dengan keras menatap Yoongi yang sedang memompa dirinya dan tidak kah ia sadar telah menghadapkan bokongnya yang polos itu di depan kedua mata Jimin?

Tanpa sadar Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan liar. Jimin benar-benar lapar seketika.

"Uukh... Jimin mana _sih_ lama sekali~" Yoongi benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin kembali. Ia tetap sibuk memanjakan dirinya tanpa mengetahui Jimin yang menatapnya lapar dibelakangnya sembari melucuti pakaiannya sendiri agar ia dan Yoongi sama-sama bertelanjang.

Enak saja Yoongi mencari kenikmatannya sendirian padahal jelas-jelas Jimin sedang berada di rumah. Jimin tak terima. Ia benar-benar harus menghukum si manis istrinya.

Jimin kemudian dengan tiba-tiba naik ke atas ranjang dan menampar bokong padat milik istrinya yang seolah sedang menantangnya itu.

"Ahh!"

Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika merasakan seseorang menaiki ranjang dan sedetik kemudian sebuah tamparan keras ia terima di bokongnya. Ia tahu itu pasti Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi sama sekali tak mendengar tanda apapun ketika Jimin meninggalkannya sebelumnya. "Ji—jimin sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau menampar bokongku—" 

"Ya, tentu saja istriku ini tidak akan sadar kalau aku sudah ada di dalam kamar dan menatapmu sedang asyik sendiri, hm? Aku tahu bokong itu memang ingin kutampar setelah itu akan kuhujam sampai pagi." Ucap Jimin santai kemudian membalik tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya dan Jimin kembali menindihnya.

 _Blush._

"Yak! Mulutmu!" Yoongi hanya bisa menggerutu malu dengan wajah memerah dan jangan lupakan penutup matanya yang masih terpasang itu membuatnya kembali meraba Jimin untuk mencari pegangan yang pas.

Jimin hanya terkekeh menatapnya. "Coba ku cek. Sudah sejauh mana kau menyentuh dirimu, hm _mommy_ mingiku yang nakal?"

Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh ketika lengan Jimin menggenggam miliknya dibawah sana dengan erat. Jangan lupakan pula cincin yang melingkari jemari Jimin itu kembali membuat sensasi yang cukup untuk membuat Yoongi mengalirkan _precum_ nya di bawah sana.

"Wow, ternyata belum klimaks ya." Jimin mengoceh kemudian memompa Yoongi dengan keras dan tiba-tiba sampai membuat Yoongi mendesah kembali karenanya. Tak mempedulikan lengannya yang mulai basah dan semakin panas.

Yoongi mendongak untuk mendesah yang hanya mengundang Jimin untuk menandai lehernya. Lengan Jimin lebih memberi efek daripada ia yang menyentuhnya sendiri. "Jim, kenapa kau memakai cincin itu hmm ah."

Yoongi bertanya di sela desahannya, ia merangkul leher Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu semakin tenggelan di lehernya. "Hm? Aku ingin _fingering_ dengan cincin di jariku."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Jimin. Membayangkan jemari Jimin memasukinya nanti dengan cincin di jarinya mungkin bisa membuat rektumnya lecet di dalam sana. Saat Jimin menampar bokongnya tadi pun Yoongi bisa merasakan hantaman cincin dingin itu.

"Jimh!"

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi memuntahkan orgasme pertamanya di lengan Jimin. Ia mendesah nikmat dan melemaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Membiarkan Jimin yang sibuk diatas tubuhnya dan melumeri cairan cintanya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Emmh... cepat sekali. Apa yang kau bayangkan selama aku tak ada beberapa saat yang lalu, huh?" Jimin menurunkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi untuk meraup sebelah putingnya yang sudah mencuat mengundang Jimin untuk melahapnya gemas. Membiarkan Yoongi yang terus terpejam dibawah kungkungan Jimin itu semakin menikmati setiap sentuhan yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa ketika kedua matanya yang terikat seperti ini membuatnya lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Lengannya bekerja lebih keras untuk meraba tubuh Jimin dan menebak-nebak setiap sentuhannya yang membuat Yoongi harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman setiap kali Jimin terus merangsangnya.

Mulut Jimin menari-nari diatas tubuh istrinya. Mulai dari kedua puting di dadanya, perutnya, bahkan sampai mengecupi pusarnya dan membuat tanda cium disana yang membuat Yoongi kembali melenguh menikmati. Sebelah lengannya tak diam di bawah sana, ia mengusap paha dalam Yoongi dan sesekali membelai lembut pintu masuk kenikmatan disana untuk sekedar mengggodanya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dengan penutup mata yang masih mengikatnya memang membuatnya gelap dan kaku, tetapi Yoongi dapat membayangkan bagaimana Jimin diatasnya memanjakan tubuhnya dengan menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh suaminya itu. Menghapal segala jejak yang mampu membuatnya melayang diantara kenikmatan dan gairah yang menggelora.

"Aah!" Yoongi segera mencengkeram rambut Jimin ketika lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba memasukkan salah satu jarinya menembus _manhole_ Yoongi. Entah bagian jari yang mana Yoongi tidak tahu tetapi yang pasti membuatnya mendesah adalah ia bisa merasakan benda dingin yang keras melingkupi jari Jimin dapat dirasakan oleh dinding kenikmatannya yang berkedut panas.

Jimin benar-benar memakan cincinnya untuk memberi peregangan Yoongi dibawah sana. Dan itu rasanya cukup aneh namun memberi sensasi sakit yang menggetarkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Jimin, memaju-mundurkan jarinya yang bercincin dibawah sana.

Mendengar Yoongi yang hanya merespon dengan desahannya, Jimin berinisiatif untuk menambah satu jarinya lagi—

"Sa—penuh~"

—alhasil Yoongi mendesah lebih kencang. Dua jari Jimin terasa lebih besar di dalam sana karena memakai dua cincin yang berbeda. Dan dengan jahilnya lelaki itu menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak perlahan. Bergerak acak seperti sedang mengaduk membuat Yoongi mulai merasa gesekan benda silver dingin itu benar-benar akan membuat dinding rektumnya lecet.

"Jimh—milikmu. Aku ingin dirimu." Yoongi sudah mulai tak karuan. Kedua lengannya mulai mengacak seprai. Padahal baru jari Jimin yang menjamahnya. Tak sabar dengan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

Jimin hanya menatap puas ekspresi di wajah istri manisnya itu sembari tetap mencoba meregangkan _manhole_ Yoongi dengan kedua jari bercincinnya. Jimin suka melihat wajah istrinya yang mendamba saat mereka bercinta.

"Apa? _Daddy_ tidak dengar? Bisa _mommy_ ulang perkataan yang barusan?" tanya Jimin dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya sampai benar-benar tenggelam di bawah sana.

"Akh!" Jimin mulai semakin kasar. Dan mendengar perkataannya tadi membuat Yoongi mampu membayangkan bagaimana wajah menggoda sialan milik suaminya itu meski kini kedua matanya tertutup. " _Daddy_! Aku tidak butuh jari dengan cincin sialan itu lagi! Aku mau pen—hmmph!"

Jimin juga tak tahan menatap tubuh menggoda istrinya yang sudah merona dan berlapiskan keringat yang membuatnya berkilap. Jimin segera kembali menindihnya, menarik keluar jemarinya dengan kasar dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang dalam selagi lengannya menuntun kejantanannya untuk siap menghujam Yoongi dengan kenikmatan terindah di dunia.

Yoongi segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dengan erat. Ikut mengimbangi ciuman Jimin selagi pucuk kepala kejantanannya mulai mengetuk pintu masuknya di bawah sana.

 _Hup_!

"Akh! Uuh~"

Untuk sesaat Yoongi merasa melayang, kemudian punggungnya bersandar sesuatu yang empuk namun keras. Setelah berpikir sekilas, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin menyandarkannya pada kepala ranjang yang memang berlapiskan busa dan tidak sama dengan bagian ranjang. Namun yang membuat Yoongi merengutkan alisnya penuh tanya adalah Jimin tak membiarkannya menyentuh ranjang. Bokongnya terasa melayang dari ranjang namun punggungnya yang berkeringat menempel dengan kepala ranjang bersama Jimin yang menghimpitnya. Membuat kedua kaki Yoongi melingkar di pinggang Jimin agar ia tak terjatuh.

Yoongi ingin menyuarakan pertanyaannya tentang posisi mereka namun Jimin selalu dengan tanpa ijinnya dan kurang ajar tiba-tiba melesak memaksa memasukan kejantannya untuk Yoongi terima dibawah sana. Mau tak mau Yoongi melupakan pertanyaannya dan malah mendesah sekeras yang ia bisa. Merasakan benda tumpul yang panas dan tegang itu membuatnya terasa penuh dan melupakan dirinya sendiri. Selalu seperti ini, Yoongi akan sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Jimin ketika persetubuhan mereka telah menyatu.

"Yoongi- _ah_." Jimin berbisik dengan nada rendahnya di telinga Yoongi, membuat istrinya semakin panas dengan wajah memerah dan terbakar nafsu. Ereksi miliknya dibawah sana juga sudah tak sabar ingin menghujam. "Pegangan yang erat. Aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya dengan pelan."

Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang, Jimin benar-benar membakar gairahnya sekarang dan ia tak sabar ingin Jimin segera bergerak. Ia mencoba mengetatkan manholenya untuk membangkitkan Jimin saat ini juga di dalam dirinya.

"Aku—aku milikmu, Jim."

Jimin mencium lembut dahi Yoongi sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Selanjutnya Jimin benar-benar menghujam keras penisnya di dalam Yoongi. Menumbuknya dalam tanpa ampun. Membuat nada tersendiri di dalam sana dengan iringan kecipak ciuman lembut dan kedua kulit yang saling menggesek dan beradu menghasilkan atmosfir panas penuh cinta. Gelora asmara bercinta melingkupi mereka berdua.

.

Jimin menggeram tertahan. Ia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dengan posisi ini. Ia harus menahan tubuh Yoongi untuk tetap tertahan di kepala ranjang tanpa membuatnya menyentuh seprai ranjang sedikitpun. Ah, Jimin hanya sedang terlalu gemas dengan bokong Yoongi malam ini karena ia telah menantangnya selagi Jimin memasuki kamar sesaat setelah kembali menidurkan Minki. Dan posisi ini membuatnya bebas meremas kedua bongkahan padat yang kenyal itu sampai memerah. Ia bahkan tak peduli akan _precum_ mereka menetes ke seprai putih yang kusut itu.

Yoongi terus mendesah keras disetiap gerakan yang Jimin berikan. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak main-main dengan perkataanya bahwa ia sedang tak ingin bermain pelan. Malam ini Jimin kasar dan keras sekali. Yoongi sampai tak bisa membedakan apakah rasa sakit atau kenikmatan yang dirasakan olehnya kini. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika dinding rektumnya benar-benar lecet akibat gesekan cicin Jimin sebelumnya ditambah kejantanan Jimin yang bergerak liar didalam sana. Yang pasti dirinya ingin Jimin terus menyenggol titik terdalamnya dan membuatnya berteriak sampai kehabisan suara.

"Uuh~ Jimh...min. Jim~" Yoongi tak bisa menyebut apapun lagi selain nama Jimin. Tubuhnya terhentak naik-turun akibat hujaman yang diberikan oleh Jimin dan posisinya tetap menempel dengan kepala ranjang dan ia hanya bisa mendesah di depan wajah Jimin dan meremas bisepnya dengan remasan-remasan manja yang malah semakin membuat Jimin semangat. Meski lubang Yoongi di dalam sana sudah terlampau licin akibat _precum_ Jimin, lelaki itu tetap bergerak sepenuh tenaga. Membuat ranjang _king_ itu berdecit mengiringi gerakan bercinta yang mereka sukai. Oh, Jimin benar-benar kuat malam ini.

.

"Ji—Jim, aku akan—aah~"

Yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin berhasil menggenjotnya hingga membuat keringat mereka menyatu seperti ini. Yang pasti cukup lama Yoongi menahan orgasmenya sendiri karena Jimin yang terus tegang dan tahan lama. Kali ini Yoongi akan menyemburkan cairan cintanya tanpa perlu menahannya, rasanya sudah diujung tanduk.

"Sebentar sayang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Jimin menggeram tertahan. _Manhole_ Yoongi semakin mengetat saja dan membuat gerakannya terasa semakin nikmat. Memancingnya untuk memasuki dunia putih dari kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu terpuja.

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi merasakan milik Jimin yang sekian besar memenuhi dirinya itu mulai berkedut. Ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jimin untuk bersiap menerima muntahan cairan cintanya yang panas.

Jimin masih tetap berusaha bergerak dan menahan tubuh Yoongi tetap menempel dengan kepala ranjang. Jimin kemudian meraup bibir Yoongi kembali dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas sebelum sesaat kemudian Jimin benar-benar menyemburkan semennya jauh di dalam Yoongi dan membuat keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk saling mendesah puas memanggil nama satu sama lain menikmati puncak orgasme yang penuh cinta.

"Jiminh~"

Yoongi mendesah nikmat begitu semburan Jimin mengisinya dengan penuh kehangatan, rasa sakit di dinding rektumnya seolah terobati karenanya.

Sedangkan Jimin masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Memastikan bahwa ia menyeburkan semennya sampai habis di dalam Yoongi meski kenyataannya bahwa lelehannya tak mampu Yoongi tampung sepenuhnya dan membuatnya menetes dari belahan bokongnya yang masih terangkat dan menetes ke atas seprai.

"Ah~ aku mencintaimu, Yoongi- _ya_!" Jimin berbisik pelan dan begitu Jimin melepaskan persetubuhan mereka dan menjatuhnya dirinya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang dan memeluk Yoongi hingga istrinya itu kini ikut berbaring diatas tubuh Jimin. Tak lupa Jimin membuka ikatan penutup mata yang masih dipakai Yoongi membuat si manis itu mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata sayu kecilnya dengan lucu untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya karena cukup lama terpejam.

"Jimini uuh~" tanpa sadar Yoongi ber _aegyo_ di depan Jimin. Hal yang akan Jimin temui setelah mereka bercinta. Ia menahan dadanya yang menempel dengan dada Jimin hanya untuk mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah sayu.

Jimin terkekeh menatapnya. Meski telah bertahun-tahun istrinya itu memang akan selalu semenggemaskan ini. Melihat kedua mata kecilnya semakin sayu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah itu membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk mengecupnya gemas.

Jimin kemudian menepuk-nepuk gemas bokong Yoongi yang masih basah dan lengket akibat sisa cairan milik Jimin itu. Ia memutarkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kenyal itu dengan gemas.

"Sekali lagi yuk?" pinta Jimin dengan nada manjanya. Ia kini mulai mengendusi belakang telinga Yoongi kemudian mengecupinya dengan ringan.

Yoongi hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar itu. Ia kemudian menusuk-nusuk dada Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya. Sama-sama bersikap manja. "Aku mau tapi tidak dengan cincin sialanmu itu! Sakit!" gerutunya kemudian yang hanya menghadirkan tawa renyah Jimin yang memeluknya semakin gemas.

"Iya iya, cintaku manisku gulaku _mommy_ mingiku sayangku~" Jimin melepas semua cincinnya, ternyata ia memakai tiga cincin sekaligus di lengan kanannya. Meletakkannya di meja nakas ranjang sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan posisi mereka untuk menindih Yoongi kembali. Kali ini Yoongi dengan senang hati menerima dan merangkul kembali leher Jimin diatasnya. Tersenyum manis meyakinkan walau dirinya memang lelah, melihat wajah semangat bercinta Jimin seperti ini juga membuatnya ikut semangat setelah ronde pertama mereka dilakukan dengan Yoongi yang tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Baiklah, kau ingin menungging atau _spooning_ hm?" tawar Jimin, ia kini mulai menjelajah di leher Yoongi dengan bibir tebalnya. Mencoba untuk melukiskan kembali _kissmark_ yang terang disana. 

Yoongi memukul belakang kepala Jimin dengan pelan, ia memaksa untuk menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatapnya tepat dikedua matanya yang menggaris tajam. Yoongi akan selalu suka tatapan Jimin yang seperti itu. Terlihat sangat jantan dimatanya.

"Kenapa memberiku pilihan? Lakukan saja sesukamu." Yoongi terkekeh menggoda kemudian.

Jimin baru saja ingin berkata kembali namun Yoongi sudah mencium bibirnya. Ingin Jimin segera memulai sesi percintaan baru yang lebih panas dan bergairah.

Baiklah, Jimin akan puas malam ini. Jarang sekali Yoongi mudah diajak dan ingatkan Jimin untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hingga pagi hari nanti.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

"Jimin! Cuci dan ganti seprainya dengan yang baru! Aku mau tidur lagi!" pagi-pagi Yoongi sudah menceramahi Jimin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan membangunkannya dengan kasar. Demi apa Yoongi yang lucu dan menggemaskan semalam telah kembali menjadi kucing liar yang galak.

Saat bangun pagi tadi Yoongi merasa pegal-pegal luar biasa, ia mandi dengan susah payah karena bokongnya terasa nyeri saat dipakai berjalan. Ia kini jadi berjalan seperti nenek-nenek.

Yoongi kemudian membangunkan Jimin dan mendorongnya untuk segera mandi juga dan mengganti seprai mereka. Juga membangunkan Minki selagi Yoongi mencoba membuat sarapan sederhana untuk mereka. Jimin mendapatkan libur setelah menyelesaikan projeknya kemarin itu alhasil mau tak mau ia menuruti permintaan Yoongi. Merasa kasihan juga melihat Yoongi yang kesusahan berjalan karena ulahnya semalam itu. Lagipula Yoongi juga menikmatinya kok.

Jimin memasukkan seprai bekas mereka bercinta semalam ini ke dalam mesin cuci, selagi menunggu prosesnya ia mengambil seprai baru dan memasangnya kembali di ranjang mereka. Merapikannya seperti sedia kala karena Yoongi bilang ia ingin tidur kembali setelah ini. Setelah itu Jimin membangunkan Minki di kamarnya dan berniat mengajak anak itu mandi bersamanya saja agar menghemat waktu.

Yoongi berniat membuat sarapan sederhana saja, jadi ia hanya memanggang roti dan membuat telur mata sapi. Tak lupa ia menuangkan susu untuk Minki, dirinya dan juga Jimin. Yoongi juga baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai piyama putihnya saja.

Suara berisik dan ocehan Minki di kamar mandi bersama Jimin membuat Yoongi yang kini menunggunya di kursi makan merengut bingung. Minki terus mengoceh tentang main dan main.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Jimin selesai berganti baju—ia juga memakaikan baju untuk Minki dengan baju mainnya dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah menopang dagu di meja makan.

"Ayo ucapkan selamat pagi buat _mommy_!" seru Jimin dan ikut duduk di hadapan Yoongi, tak lupa sebelumnya memberikan ciuman selamat pagi Jimin di dahi istrinya.

Minki hanya berlari ke pangkuan Yoongi dan menatapnya penuh binar kesenangan. Anak itu sudah semakin besar dan ia bisa naik ke pangkuan Yoongi sendiri tanpa harus dibantu.

"Momi!" Minki menengadahkan kepalanya berniat untuk mencium pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil dan menunduk sedikit agar Minki lebih mudah mencium pipinya. Yoongi kemudian memindahkan Minki di kursinya sendiri untuk sarapan bersama.

"Karena Minki sudah besar harus duduk sendiri. Oke?" Yoongi berkata lembut setiap ia memberi pengertian pada putranya yang lucu itu.

Minki hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian di tuntun oleh Yoongi yang menyuapinya roti selai jeruk dan susunya.

Jimin menatap makanannya dengan tidak tertarik. Aroma roti panggang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa pusing. Ia jadi diam dan hanya melihat Yoongi yang fokus menyuapi Minki.

"Momi, malam-malam aku liat momi _gak_ pakai baju!" ucap Minki tiba-tiba, ia memegang sendiri roti selainya dan menikmatinya dengan santai.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar kalimat Minki dengan gaya khas anak-anak yang belum lancar berbicara namun masih bisa dimengerti itu. Yoongi segera melirik Jimin yang hanya bereskpresi membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya dan pura-pura menggaruk lehernya. Jimin tertohok mendengar kalimat Minki.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum manis pada Minki dan mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Huum. _Daddy_ bilang kalo momi mau olahlaga!" Minki berseru riang dan tersenyum lucu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut, ia kemudian menatap Jimin horor. Menepuk meja dengan pelan dan berdehem keras.

"Ekhem, _daddy_ kok gak bilang kalau semalam Minki bangun?" tanya Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya yang berbahaya.

Jimin menelan salivanya berat. Oh tidak, Jimin tak menyangka kalau Minki akan mengadu pada _mommy_ nya seperti ini. Kalau begini caranya sesuatu milik Jimin akan berada dalam ancaman.

" _Daddy_ mau main! Aku mau ecklim!" seru Minki senang.

Jimin ikut tertawa meringis dibuatnya dan menepuk gemas pucuk kepala Minki yang hanya menatapnya lucu. "Iya, nanti siang kita beli es krim ya."  
"Yeaaay~" Minki mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Membuat remahan roti panggang ditangannya berjatuhan.

Yoongi ikut tertawa senang dibuatnya.

" _Dad_ , tolong jangan ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada Minki ya, _eomma_ bilang anak seusia Minki mudah mencerna tindakan baru dan selalu mengikuti orang tuanya." Yoongi berkata tenang, kini mulai mengunyah roti selainya.

Jimin bernapas lega sebentar. Setidaknya Yoongi tidak akan marah-marah padanya jika dihadapannya ada Minki. Untuk saat ini Jimin merasa aman.

"Tentu saja, _mommy_. Aku—" belum lengkap Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah menginterupsinya dengan kalimat lain.

"Oh iya, sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur bersama Minki saja." Lanjut Yoongi santai.

Jimin _shocked_. "Ta—tapi—"

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin untuk menyuruhnya tak protes apapun.

Jimin hanya bisa meringis dalam hati jika Yoongi sudah seperti ini. Salahnya juga yang berkata seperti itu semalam pada Minki. Jimin hanya tak menyangka Minki akan menceritakannya pada _mommy_ nya.

Lain kali sepertinya Jimin harus berhati-hati membicarakan sesuatu pada Minki. Anak itu mudah sekali mengikuti perkataannya. Dan kalau Yoongi bilang ingin tidur bersama Minki, itu artinya Jimin akan tidur sendirian di kamar selama berhari-hari.

Skakmat lah Jimin. Malam ini ia tak bisa mengulang kegiatan yang seperti semalam.

.

"Kenapa gak dimakan? Gaenak?" Yoongi menatap malas Jimin yang hanya lebih memilih tersenyum menatap Minki meminum susunya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Ehehe hanya tak ingin memakannya."  
"Maksudnya makanan yang aku buat sarapan itu bikin _Daddy_ tak mau makan gitu?" tanya Yoongi datar.

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan gitu."

Yoongi semakin menatapnya heran. Ada apa dengan tingkah suaminya itu pagi ini.

Jimin kemudian dengan ragu mencomot roti panggang selai jeruk yang dibuat oleh Yoongi itu. Entah kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba tidak selera melihatnya. Mencium aroma roti panggangnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa mual sebenarnya.

Tetapi kemudian Jimin membuat satu gigitan pada rotinya. Ia mengunyahnya pelan namun tiba-tiba rasa mualnya mulai mengocok perutnya. Ia kemudian segera berlalu ke wastafel dapur dan memuntahkan sesuatu disana.

"Hoek! Ugh." 

Yoongi terkejut Jimin mendadak muntah-muntah seperti itu. Ia kemudian segera menghampirinya untuk mengecek kondisinya dan memijat tengkuknya.

Minki yang melihat itu hanya menatap tak mengerti dan tetap asyik mengunya rotinya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Jim?" bisik Yoongi khawatir.

Jimin hanya membasuh mulutnya yang tak memuntahkan apa-apa selain roti panggang yang sempat masuk ke mulutnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit mual." Jimin bangkit kemudian mengajak Yoongi kembali untuk duduk di meja makan.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Jimin itu tipe orang yang jarang sakit. Jadi ketika ia mual-mual seperti ini secara tiba-tiba sungguh membuat Yoongi khawatir.

"Kalau tidak mau jangan kau paksakan makan rotinya, minum saja susunya. Ah, aku ambilkan obat sebentar." Yoongi yang berniat bangkit itu segera ditahan oleh Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Yoongi tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Tak perlu. Melihat kalian sarapan seperti ini saja sudah membuatku merasa kenyang." Ucap Jimin dan tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Minki dengan gemas ketika anak itu hanya menatapnya polos tak mengerti.

Yoongi terheran. Jimin tiba-tiba jadi kelihatan aneh dimatanya.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar mengajak pergi Minki siang itu. Yoongi tak ikut karena ia bilang tubuhnya masih terasa pegal dan lebih memilih untuk tidur saja di apartemen mereka.

Jadi, Jimin pikir ia akan mengajak Taehyung saja.

Jimin memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Minki di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. _Baby car seat_ miliknya sudah sempit dan kini ia memakai sabuk pengaman yang di mobil. Biasanya Minki akan duduk di kursi belakang bersama Yoongi. Namun kali ini adalah kencan antara _Daddy_ dan _baby_ Minki jadi mereka hanya akan naik mobil berdua dan jalan-jalan bertiga. Bersama Taehyung nanti disana.

Jimin mengajak Minki ke _ice cream shop_ sesuai janjinya semalam pada jagoan kecilnya itu.

.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata Taehyung sudah sampai lebih dan dia melambai pada Jimin yang baru saja masuk bersama Minki di gendongannya.

"Taetae- _hyuung_!" seru Minki. Meminta turun dari gendongan Jimin kemudian berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menunggunya itu dengan senang.

"Minki- _ya_ ~ hup!" Taehyung kemudian segera memeluk Minki dan memangkunya. Menatapnya senang kemudian mengecup kedua pipinya gemas. "Sama _daddy_ aja nih?"

"Momi lagi _bobo_." Jawab Minki.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lucu kemudian ia menyambut Jimin yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Ayah muda itu hanya berpakaian kasual dengan kaus abu-abu belang dan juga celana jeans hitam. Berbeda sekali dengan Minki yang berpakaian cerah serba biru namun senada dengan model _stripted shirt_ seperti yang dipakai Jimin.

"Err Jimin, maafkan aku telah mengerjaimu yang kemarin itu." Taehyung meminta maaf seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat polos.

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, kita menikmatinya kok." Jawab Jimin santai. Ia kemudian membuka halaman menu dihadapannya.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas mendengarnya, "Sudah kuduga."

.

Taehyung memesan es krim stroberi ukuran besar untuk mereka menikmati bertiga. Namun ketika baru saja mereka mencicipinya, Jimin tiba-tiba bangkit dan menutup mulutnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan muntah kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung dan Minki untuk mencari-cari toilet disana.

Taehyung menatapnya bingung. " _Daddy_ kenapa, Minki?"

Yang ditanya hanya sibuk menjilati sendok eskrimnya dan merengutkan wajah dengan lucu setiap merasakan dinginnya eskrim yang manis menyentuh mulutnya. "Uuu~ dingiiin~"

Tak lama kemudian Jimin kembali bergabung. Lelaki itu terlihat lemas kemudian dia hanya duduk disamping Minki dan mengusap sayang kepalanya. Menitah si jagoan kecil untuk pelan-pelan memakan eskrimnya.

Taehyung tetap menyendokkan eskrimnya kemudian menatap Jimin heran. "Kau kenapa sih? Sakit? Es krimnya tidak beracun kok."

Jimin hanya menggeleng, "Entahlah, sejak pagi aku hanya merasa mual mencicipi sesuatu yang manis. Roti selai, teh manis, lalu es krim—itu semua membuatku mual."

Taehyung tiba-tiba terdiam dan berpikir, kemudian menunjuk Jimin dengan mengutarakan tebakannya. "Kau kena sindrom ibu hamil, huh!"

"Hah?" Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau abis ditusuk dari belakang ya sama Yoongi- _hyung_?!" tebak Taehyung lagi kemudian segera dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di bahunya akan perkataannya.

"Yak! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh didekat Minki dan jangan lupa aku ini pemegang 'atas', bodoh!" kemudian Jimin memukulnya sekali lagi.

Taehyung hanya meringis cemberut kemudian balas memukul Jimin. Mereka berdua sudah seperti anak kecil saja. Membiarkan Minki diantara kedua orang dewasa itu sibuk mengaduk es krimnya sendiri.

"Aku 'kan hanya menebak." Gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin memutar mata malas mendengarnya, "Kau itu kalau bicara jangan seenak hidungmu."

Taehyung hanya mencibir mengikuti perkataan Jimin. Lebih baik ia bergabung bersama Minki kembali untuk menghabiskan eskrimnya.

Setelah mereka benar-benar menghabiskan eskrimnya dan juga beberapa _pancake_ tambahan, Jimin mengajak Minki untuk pulang kembali. Ia sedang tak ingin berjalan-jalan meski dirinya ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Minki pakai. Jimin rasanya ingin beristirahat saja di rumah. Lagipula ia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Jimin akan membeli sup rumput laut saja untuk dibawa pulang nanti. Sekalian ia juga akan membelikan sekotak _cheesecake_ untuk istrinya tersayang di rumah.

Taehyung mengantar Minki sampai masuk ke mobil dan mendadahinya. Anak itu selalu tertawa senang saat bersama Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian, Minki yang menatapi jalan raya yang dilaluinya bersama Jimin yang mengemudi mobilnya itu lama-lama terkantuk-kantuk. Jimin yang melihatnya tertawa gemas dan mengusap rambut hitam yang sama persis sepertinya itu dengan gemas. Sepertinya perut kecil Minki sudah merasa kenyang dan sekarang saatnya ia untuk tidur siang.

.

.

"Kami pulang." Jimin berucap pelan ketika membuka pintu apartemen dan memasukinya dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin mengusik Minki yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dan menikmati tontonan televisi itu menghampiri Jimin dan memutari tubuhnya untuk melihat Minki yang terlelap di bahu Jimin.

" _Aigoo_ , baringkan Minki di kamarnya, Jim." Yoongi mengusap pelan rambut Minki, anak itu benar-benar terlelap rupanya.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan kantung kotak _cheesecake_ yang sedari tadi juga dipegangnya itu untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. " _Cheesecake_ untukmu, _mommy_."

Yoongi menerimanya dengan senang dan menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya. "Terima kasih, Jimin."

Jimin segera ke kamar Minki untuk membaringkan jagoan kecilnya yang menikmati waktu tidur siangnya itu, setelahnya Jimin kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tengah asyik menikmati _cheesecake_ nya, ia mengunyahnya tanpa henti seolah baru kembali menemukan kue beradonan keju tersebut. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya.

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Aku ingin memakan supku saja—humph!"

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menyuapinya sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan garpunya.

"Hahaha." Yoongi tertawa kemudian melihat ekspresi Jimin.

Namun yang terjadi wajah Jimin malah memerah kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kemudian terdengar suaranya yang sedang muntah.

Yoongi segera terdiam kemudian. Jimin muntah lagi? Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Yoongi kemudian segera menghampiri Jimin di kamar mandi untuk mengeceknya.

"Jimin kau itu kenapa sih? Kita ke dokter sekarang?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Ia kemudian menuntun Jimin untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa.

Jimin menopang dahi dan menggeleng. "Tak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

Yoongi juga ikut menggeleng. "Kau sudah muntah dua kali dan itu aneh, Jimin."

Jimin mengerang malas. "Aku juga merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dokter." Ajak Yoongi.

"Tidak."

"Hei—"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, kenapa tidak mengerti sih?" Jimin mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yoongi cemberut. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya di meja dan mengutak-atiknya. "Yasudah, aku akan bilang saja pada _Eomma_ kalau anaknya yang sulung ini lebih memilih sekarat daripada harus ke dokter."

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya, ia kemudian segera menarik sebuah ponsel dari lengan Yoongi untuk menjauh darinya. "Baiklah nyonya Park terhormat, kita akan ke dokter setelah Minki bangun dari tidur siangnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Jimin penuh rasa tak rela dan menatap Yoongi yakin. Istrinya memang sama dengan Minki, suka mengadu.

Yoongi tersenyum puas. " _Good._ "

.

.

Pada akhirnya keluarga kecil itu benar-benar pergi ke poliklinik langganan Yoongi di sebuah rumah sakit Seoul. Tempat sejak menikah bersama Jimin, Yoongi akan selalu berkonsultasi kesini selain dari Junsu yang juga seorang dokter dan juga tempat imunisasi untuk Minki.

"Duh, serius. Aku tidak apa-apa, _mommy_." Jimin masih merengek ketika akhirnya giliran mereka memasuki sebuah poli umum dan duduk di hadapan seorang dokter yang kelihatannya sudah cukup berumur.

Yoongi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin hari ini kepada sang dokter sembari ia memangku Minki. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mengerang malas lalu mengikuti prosedur dokter untuk diperiksa dan Jimin masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus periksa dalam poli itu.

Yoongi hanya menunggu bersama Minki disana selagi Jimin diperiksa. Iseng-iseng dia mencoba alat ukur timbangan di sudut ruangan dan Yoongi membulatkan lucu kedua matanya menatap angka hasil berat badannya sendiri.

"Wow, aku berat!" gumam Yoongi menatap tidak percaya angka timbangannya yang melewati angka enam puluh.

" _Mommy_ ~ sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" tiba-tiba Jimin berseru setelah keluar dari ruangan periksa dan membuat Yoongi menoleh dan menghampirinya.

Sang dokter berdehem pelan. "Memang ada yang aneh, Park Jimin- _ssi_ tidak memiliki gejala serius yang perlu ditindaklanjuti. Aku akan memberinya resep pereda mual. Tetapi daripada memeriksanya sepertinya aku juga harus memeriksa anda, Park Yoongi- _ssi_." Ucapnya tersenyum santai.

Sedangkan Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menggeleng. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian beralih menggendong Minki dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangan periksa. Jimin tertawa senang ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang perlu diperiksa.

Tetapi tunggu dulu. Jimin pikir sepertinya Yoongi benar bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Lantas ia diperiksa karena apa?

Jimin jadi gugup sekarang menunggunya.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian—cukup lama, Jimin sepertinya menunggu hampir dua puluh menit akhirnya Yoongi keluar dari ruangan dengan memegangi perutnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jimin kemudian tiba-tiba memeluknya bersama Minki.

Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Hei—"

"Aku akan membuat surat rujukan untuk dokter kandungan dan kuharap Park Yoongi- _ssi_ bisa kesana sekarang dan menemui dokter Lee disana dan berikan surat rujukan ini padanya. Poliklinik dokter kandungan ada di lantai dua sebelah kiri dengan nomor 203."

Jimin menganga.

Yang ia dengar tidak salah bukan?

Dokter kandungan?

Itu artinya istrinya sedang mengandung?

Astaga.

Apa itu anaknya lagi yang sedang ia kandung?!

 _Plak._

Yoongi menampar pelan pipi Jimin. Menyadarkan suaminya dari ekspresinya yang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu. "Hentikan wajah jelekmu itu. Ayo antar aku ke dokter Lee."

Mereka kemudian pamit dan berterima kasih pada sang dokter yang kemudian memberinya sebuah surat resep, administrasi dan juga rujukan untuk poliklinik dokter kandungan di rumah sakit itu.

Selama perjalanan ke lantai dua. Jimin yang masih menggendong Minki yang hanya anteng dengan mainan figur beruang di tangannya itu membuat Jimin menatap takut-takut pada Yoongi.

Ia tahu selama ini Yoongi masih menolak untuk anak kedua. Jimin jadi berpikir apa ia kebobolan ya? Padahal setiap mereka akan memulai bercinta Jimin akan selalu menanyakan apakah ia sudah meminum pil kontrasepsinya. Jimin mengingat-ingat, rasanya ia tak pernah melewatinya.

"Um, _mommy_ , barusan kau diperiksa bagaimana?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"Huh, aku disuruh memakai _test pack_ setelah ia memeriksa perutku. Setelah itu aku terkejut karena hasilnya positif." Yoongi menunduk untuk tersenyum diam-diam. Sungguh ia merasa senang, walau bisa saja belum pasti mengandung tetapi Yoongi merasa senang. Ada harapan besar yang meyakinkannya bahwa usahanya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

"Kau... kau tidak marah bukan? Astaga aku sungguh tak percaya jika kau benar-benar mengandung. Kau bilang kau tak ingin anak—"

Jimin terdiam ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti melangkah didepannya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Jimin untuk membuatnya diam.

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin kemudian tersenyum tiba-tiba dengan manis. Membuat Minki yang ikut menatapnya dalam gendongan Jimin juga jadi gemas untuk memegang wajah _mommy_ nya.

" _Daddy,_ jika aku memang menginginkan adik untuk Minki, apa kau juga mau menerimanya?" ucap Yoongi pelan.

Jimin segera mengangguk cepat kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas dan menatapnya penuh cinta dan kepercayaan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

" _Daddy_ mau _poppo_ ~" Minki menatap Jimin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya setelah ia melihat _Daddy_ nya mencium dahi sang _mommy_.

Jimin dan Yoongi tertawa melihat tingkah imutnya kemudian mereka berdua mencium masing-masing pipi gembil milik Minki dengan gemas sampai membuat anak itu memekik kegelian.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju poliklinik dokter kandungan.

.

Hari itu, mereka berada di rumah sakit hingga menjelang malam. Yoongi dinyatakan positif mengandung dengan usia empat minggu. Ia juga menjalankan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan melakukan USG untuk membuktikan bahwa di dalam perut Yoongi memiliki dua kantung janin dan dua detak jantung yang dimana itu artinya ia akan mengandung anak kembar.

Kembar alias dua bayi sekaligus!

Setelah mengetahui hal itu Yoongi senang bukan main. Usahanya benar-benar sukses. Tetapi setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, hormon _HCG_ nya meningkat cepat. Seolah sindrom Jimin yang aneh sejak pagi itu berpindah pada Yoongi, kini Yoongi yang mulai merasa mual-mual karenanya.

Sedangkan Jimin jangan ditanya. Ayah muda satu itu hanya mengekspresikan terkejut, senang, heboh dan khawatir menjadi satu di wajahnya.

Hari ini seperti mimpi jika dirinya akan segera memiliki bocah kembar yang lucu.

Minki akan segera punya adik!

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: Hellow~~ jumpa lagi setelah menghilang selama bulan puasa dan kembali dengan chapter super panjang sampe 6k+. gak lagi-lagi deh yang sepanjang gini, susah woi :( plus blind sex yang pernah diomongin bareng kak RianiLee hahaha xD

Senangnya ketemu lebaran ke-4 selama serial as sweet dimulai mei 2014. Yaampun udah selama itu ternyata dan authornya masih gini-gini aja/? :(

Hari ini juga tahun ke-empat fandom ARMY diumumkan oleh Bighit!

Yeay~~ terimakasih buat kamu semua yang udah mendukung fanfic butut ini. Tanpa kalian As Sweet As Sugar trilogi gak akan pernah ada sampai sejauh ini. hiks, sini ciyum dulu satu-satu :*

Oh iya satu lagi, kalo ada gosip yang aneh-aneh tentang phylindan tolong konfirmasi dulu, saya aktif di ig/line kok. Kan gak enak tiba-tiba ada yang gosipin aib author yang masih unyu ini, sedih jadinya :(

.

Oke _~ BIG thanks_ to kamu yang sudah membaca sampai sini dan _SPECIAL thanks to_ kamu yang sudah berkomentar di chap kemarin, kubaca semuanya sampe abis dan bingung gimana balesinnya huhu _I Love U_ ~!

 **Ryuyaa** \ **KittiToKitti** \ **Lani Novita** \ **PoppoMing mecyeom** \ **haneunseok** \ **QueenFujiho** \ **MelvyE** \ **XiayuweLiu** \ **KSYJaeyong** \ **joah** \ **Viyomi** \ **adellares** \ **Buzlague** \ **7D** \ **perfecthaugust** \ **haijuly97** \ **teukiangle** \ **FlowerSweety** \ **Re. rest07** \ **Soel02** \ **tante sugasugababy** \ **Rizuku** \ **yoongiku** \ **Fujimoto Yumi** \ **RenRenay** \ **minyoonlovers** \ **Bubble tea coffee** \ **Bundanyaa Jimin** \ **Burangi74** \ **baejin-old** \ **wafamamun** \ **maulinaarmy** \ **ravoletta** \ **Zarachael** \ **Vionysos** \ **fujonyasar** \ **driccha** \ **1st Maknae** \ **CypherHYYH** \ **khrisnasychi-chi** \ **HelloItsAYP** \ **afinuris** \ **naranari II** \ **Riani Lee** \ **suga-sdck** \ **kuramauchihakyu69** \ **chimyoon** \ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** \ **chimpark22** \ **Dyah Cho** \ **BabyByunie** \ **Guest** \ **MinSyubie** \ **yymin** \ **anggun** \ **Jang Taeyoung** \ **Yoonvi** \ **rsrvjjjj** \ **MinReri Kujyou** \ **Sonia cinta asih** \ **Silviadlv** \ **applecrushx** \ **minyoon** \ **Jimsnoona** \ **KookieCookies97** \ **CamillaThnrm** \ **Indri9530** \ **kumkumiko** \ **josephinelunggapjm** \ **jkthjmhsygsjnj** \ **Mini Yoongi t'D** \ **LisaPoliman** \ **LitteOoh** \ **Yxxx1106** \ **jimilkie** \ **Ceenisaa** \ **she3nn0** \ **Guest** \ **Lullaby. maa** \

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18 | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Setidaknya dua sampai tiga minggu lagi Yoongi harus kembali memeriksakan kandungannya yang benar-benar terdeteksi memiliki dua kantung bayi di dalam perutnya setelah melakukan USG pertamanya. Memastikan kembali dengan jelas apakah janinnya berbagi satu plasenta dengan yang lain atau mereka akan memiliki plasenta yang terpisah. Ternyata memiliki janin kembar tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Dokter Lee memperingatkan pasangan suami-istri itu dengan serius setelah Yoongi selesai dengan mual-mualnya.

 _._

 _Sebelumnya..._

Dokter Lee mulai membuka catatan periksanya dan memulai pembicaraan. Minki duduk di pangkuan Jimin dan Yoongi duduk disebelahnya, mereka berhadapan dengan sang dokter untuk memberi perhatian padanya.

"Jadi begini, Yoongi- _ssi_ dan Jimin- _ssi_ , kehamilan kembar bagi seorang _male-pregnant_ adalah hal luar biasa yang pernah terjadi. Hanya saja hal ini berdampak pada si jabang bayi dan juga ibunya. Tidak seperti mengandung dengan satu bayi, dua bayi sekaligus tentulah sangat beresiko. Semua akan terasa dua kali lipat lebih berat daripada kehamilan dengan satu bayi. Terlebih Yoongi- _ssi_ pernah memiliki bayi sebelumnya. Resiko kehamilan kembarnya kini bisa mencapai 65% jika saja Yoongi- _ssi_ mengalami hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Butuh ketelitian yang sangat tinggi bagi kami yang akan melakukan prosedur persalinannya nanti. Ah dan juga melihat struktur tubuh Yoongi- _ssi_ , mungkin akan kesulitan nantinya di hamil usia tua karena ukuran pinggul yang kecil dan kemungkinan bayinya akan melintang nantinya karena kurangnya ruang gerak janin. Lalu—"

"Dokter." Jimin bernada tegas dengan menahan seluruh emosi di ujung lidahnya karena terus mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari dokter tampan dihadapannya itu. Yoongi disampingnya sudah menggenggam erat jemari Jimin berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya. "Jadi, apa maksud anda menceritakan semua ketakutan itu pada kami? Kau ingin kami menggugurkannya?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang mulai mengeras. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jimin..."

Sedangkan Jimin menatap lurus sang dokter di hadapannya dengan tajam. Ingin meminta kepastian dari lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan itu. Jimin juga membiarkan sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap-usap rambut Minki untuk membuat dirinya rileks selagi bocah itu sibuk sendiri dengan memainkan kertas-kertas kecil diatas meja dokter.

Dokter Lee tersenyum. Ia kemudian menopang dagunya dan balas menatap Jimin. "Itu artinya kau harus ekstra memperhatikan istrimu. Pola makannya harus terjaga dan jangan sampai dia anemia ataupun kelelahan. Aku akan memberikan resep untuk Yoongi- _ssi_ dan pastikan untuk datang kembali kesini dua minggu lagi dan kuharap kau bisa kontrol setiap bulan untuk mengetahui perkembangan janin kembarnya." Dokter Lee kemudian bergantian menatap Yoongi yang hanya diangguki pelan olehnya.

Jimin menghela napas cukup lega. Ia hampir saja melepas emosinya pada sang dokter. Entah hanya perasaan Jimin yang sedang sensitif tetapi perkataan dokter Lee itu benar-benar membuat Jimin takut. Prasangkanya memburuk tentang calon bayi kembarnya yang akan menyakiti Yoongi ataupun menyusahkan Yoongi nantinya jika apa yang kemungkinan buruk dokter Lee katakan dengan kemungkinan resikonya itu bisa terjadi.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, terima kasih atas segalanya, Dokter Lee. Kami berharap padamu." Jimin kemudian bangkit dan membungkuk sopan pada sang dokter, Yoongi dan Minki pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka segera berpamitan. Hari sudah mulai melarut dan mereka harus segera pulang untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia ini kepada semua orang.

.

" _Daddy_ , kiri!"

Jimin menjalankan mobilnya dengan fokus yang tak stabil. Pikirannya entah melayang pergi kemana. Ia hampir saja melupakan dua orang yang sedang berada di kursi belakang jika saja Yoongi yang sedang memangku Minki yang mengantuk itu tidak berseru padanya untuk berbelok ke kiri karena Jimin terus melamun dan melupakan jalan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Astaga, maaf." Jimin bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian kembali fokus dengan jalanan dan setir yang dikemudinya. Pikirannya mendadak kalut. Berita Yoongi yang sedang mengandung lagi sungguh mengejutkannya meski dalam hatinya rasa senang begitu membuncah di dadanya. Hanya saja kekhawatirannya lebih besar tentang istrinya. Perkataan sang dokter benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya.

Yoongi yang duduk di belakang hanya menatap Jimin khawatir. Punggungnya terlihat tegang tidak seperti biasanya. Yoongi rasa ia butuh bicara dengan Jimin sesampainya mereka di apartemen nanti. Ia tahu Jimin mungkin terkejut dengan kejutan yang tak terduga seperti hanya tak ingin membuat Jimin terbebani pikirannya. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin baru selesai mandi ketika ia menghampiri Minki di kamarnya dan mendapati bocah lucunya itu sudah terlelap di bawah usapan lengan ibunya. Yoongi selalu menidurkan Minki dengan baik membuat Jimin tersenyum hangat menghampiri keduanya.

"Jagoanku sudah tidur rupanya." Jimin berbisik kemudian mengecup gemas pipi Minki sampai membuat anak itu menggeliat. Jimin terkekeh menatapnya kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Mimpi indah, Jagoan."

Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya. Jimin yang penuh kasih sayang seperti ini selalu terlihat jauh lebih romantis dan itu membuatnya selalu bersyukur bahwa Jimin menyayangi keluarga kecilnya lebih dari apapun.

" _Mommy_... ayo kita ke kamar. Biarkan Minki istirahat." Jimin mengulurkan lengannya pada Yoongi yang segera disambut oleh istrinya dengan genggaman erat. Jimin kemudian merangkul bahunya dan menuntunnya berjalan ke kamar mereka yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamar Minki.

Yoongi duduk di tepian ranjang dan Jimin duduk disampingnya kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang memakai piyamanya dan memindai tubuh istrinya itu dari atas ke bawah sampai bertemu kedua matanya. Jimin hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata apapun namun hal itu sudah membuat kedua pipi Yoongi bersemu.

"Jimin, a-ada apa sih denganmu hari ini. Kau tidak suka aku berhasil punya bayi kembar? Dulu siapa yang selalu ngusel-ngusel ingin adik untuk Minki? Sekarang tidak mau menerimanya? Begitu? Ayo jawab Jimiiin~ jangan hanya menatapku teruuus." Yoongi berbicara—lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut imut saat berbicara. Jimin melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri jika bahkan tanpa sadar Yoongi mengeluarkan tingkah manjanya.

"Sudah berbicaranya? Sekarang aku mau peluk, boleh?" tanya Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi mendengus malas. Ia malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Peluk~!" Jimin lalu menerjang Yoongi dengan memeluknya erat sampai membuat mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang.

Jimin terkekeh gemas sedangkan Yoongi hanya meneriaki Jimin dan memukul ringan tangannya.

"Hey, _mommy_ mingi, aku ingin bertanya." Jimin mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk dijadikannya bantalan untuk kepala Yoongi yang kini berbaring saling berhadapan dengan Jimin. Lengannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap lembut punggungnya dengan sayang.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan kedua mata sayu. Ia menikmati usapan lembut di punggungnya. Telapak tangan Jimin selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya nyaman seketika. "Kau tak pernah meminta ijin jika ingin bertanya."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah~ aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kita kebobolan. Kau pernah melupakan pilmu, hm?" Jimin bertanya lembut. Usapannya beralih untuk mengusap rambut cokelat Yoongi di belakang telinganya.

"Huum, aku... bisakah kau berjanji sebelum aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?" Yoongi mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah jika aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Janji?" Yoongi tetap menyodorkan kelingkingnya dihadapan Jimin.

Jimin melihatnya jadi gemas. Ia lalu mengecup jari kelingking pucat itu dan semakin memeluknya erat. "Aku janji. Ayo katakan padaku."

"Jadi... aku berbohong padamu—"  
Jimin terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Yoongi segera menggeleng cepat melihatnya kemudian segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Waktu kita liburan ke Busan aku mengatakan hal ini pada _Eomma_ bahwa aku menyetujui permintaanmu untuk menambah anak lagi dan _Eomma_ juga menyetujuinya dan kami merahasiakan program hamil darimu..." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin melihat ekspresinya lebih lanjut. Yoongi pastikan lelaki itu pasti sedang menahan emosinya.

"Program hamil?" tanya Jimin lamat-lamat.

"Iya, aku ingin membuatmu terkejut. Aku mungkin berbohong saat aku berubah pikiran untuk menyetujui keinginanmu. Meski awalnya aku sudah hampir menyerah, ternyata Tuhan masih mendengar doaku. Kini aku... hamil lagi." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada sedih. Takut Jimin akan benar-benar marah meski ia telah meminta janji pada lelaki itu.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Jimin. Jimin kemudian membawa lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua manik sayu alami itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat nyonya Park, selamat! Kau telah berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan kehadiran si kembar!" Jimin kemudian menyerang leher Yoongi untuk menggelitikinya disana dengan hidungnya. Yoongi sampai terkikik saat Jimin mengendusinya disana dan membuatnya geli.

"Ahaha Jim—geli!"

Setelah puas menggelitiki istrinya, Jimin kembali berbaring dan kini menatap langit-langit kamar dan membiarkan Yoongi tetap disampingnya yang kini malah memeluknya erat.

"Tetapi perkataan dokter Lee membuatku takut. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu tersakiti lagi, _mommy_..." Jimin berbisik pelan. Ada nada sedih yang kentara disana.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian memeluk Jimin semakin erat. Menenggelamkan dirinya di bahu tegap Jimin dalam baringan dan pelukan yang semakin intim. "Jangan khawatir. Marsmelo tidak akan menyakitiku. Lagipula aku ini lelaki kuat!"

Jimin menoleh menatap istrinya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Marsmelo?"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias. "Karena dia kembar aku akan memanggilnya Mars dan Melo! Lucu, kan?"

Jimin kemudian segera mengubah posisinya kembali untuk menatap Yoongi. " _Lho_ , kenapa tidak sesuai mimpiku saja, panggil namanya Jinki dan Jiyoon?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! harus Mars dan Melo!"

Jimin berdecak malas. "Terserah," Jimin kemudian memeluk Yoongi lagi dan kini sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa datar. Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Kali ini kau yang harus berjanji padaku."

"Hm?" Yoongi bergumam, ia memejamkan mata menikmati elusan Jimin dan kecupan ringan di kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap sehat sampai si kembar lahir. Jangan sakiti dirimu. Katakan apa kebutuhanmu. Jagalah dirimu saat aku bekerja dan—"  
"Ya, ya bawel , aku berjanji." Yoongi segera menginterupsi perkataan Jimin dari ocehan panjangnya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dibuat. "Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang kini kupikirkan."

Yoongi menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Yoonjae- _hyung_ apa tawarannya yang waktu itu masih berlaku. Ah, sepertinya aku berniat membeli rumahmu dan Yoonjae- _hyung_ yang dahulu. Keluarga kecilku tak akan muat di apartemen ini. Aku akan menempatkan kalian semua di rumah saja. Kupikir rumahmu yang dahulu adalah pilihan yang bagus? Kau juga tidak akan kesusahan selama masa kehamilan si kembar disana karena tidak perlu naik _lift_ dan ada halaman di depan rumah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum menatapnya kemudian mengusap sayang sebelah pipi Jimin dan menatapnya penuh kasih. "Aku akan menuruti setiap perkataan suamiku."

Jimin balas tersenyum mendengarnya. Sungguh betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki sosok istri sesempurna Yoongi. Seseorang yang membuat Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _ku_." Jimin segera memagut bibir Yoongi tanpa sempat mendengar balasan kata cintanya.

Tetapi Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi akan membalas perkataan cintanya dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang terasa hangat untuk mereka berdua nikmati malam ini.

.

.

Pagi hari, Jimin berkicau di media sosialnya. Membagikan video Minki yang baru bangun tidur dengan wajah gembulnya dan mengganggu istrinya yang masih enggan bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Ia menuliskan berita bahagia untuk semua orang di pagi hari yang cerah itu sebelum pergi berangkat bekerja.

.

" _Dua anggota Park cilik akan segera datang ke dunia menemani Jagoan Super Minki. Mommy bilang panggilannya marsmelo! xD_

 _Ah, setelah jagoan pertamaku senang bermain piano, mungkin yang berikutnya akan menjadi DJ? hahaha ;D_

 _#ParkFams #Minki #comingsoonTwinnies #MommyPark #DaddyPark "_

 _._

Jimin kemudian mempostingnya sembari terkekeh. Ia tak sabar menanti komentar teman-temannya tentang hal ini. Pasti heboh sekali.

Ah, sekarang Jimin harus memberi tahu orangtuanya di Busan. Jimin ingin membanggakan dirinya di depan ayahnya. Ia akan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini untuk semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Yoongi baru bangun dan melihat Jimin sedang berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon itu hanya membuatnya tersenyum. Nanti ia akan menelepon ibu mertuanya itu untuk membicarakan bahwa programnya telah berhasil.

Sekarang Yoongi harus mengurus Minki. Lihat, anak itu pagi-pagi sudah mencakar pipinya sendiri karena tak sengaja menggaruk dan Yoongi harus segera mengguntingi kuku-kuku mungilnya agar tak membuatnya melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi sebelum itu Yoongi harus mengurus suami tampan kesayangannya yang tidak pernah bisa pakai dasi sendiri itu. Memberinya sarapan yang layak dan ciuman pengantar bekerja kemudian membiarkannya pergi dengan perasaan senang.

Ah, Yoongi juga harus kembali mengabari teman-temannya di studio. Ia tidak akan bisa sering mampir kesana lagi. Ia akan kembali bekerja di rumah sembari mengurus Minki. Tetapi Minki akan tetap pergi ke _daycare_. Sayang jika sekolah dini-nya harus ditinggalkan. Sebagai gantinya Yoongi akan mengawasinya belajar disana.

Lalu memikirkan tentang pindah rumah ke rumah lamanya, Yoongi akan mengabari kakaknya dan membujuknya untuk memberi harga yang cukup pada Jimin. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya pasti akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma jika itu hanya untuk adik tersayangnya, tetapi Jimin pasti juga tidak mau jika diberikan begitu saja. Jimin selalu ingin mengusahakan hal-hal yang pantas di dapatkannya.

Yoongi memang yang paling mengerti tentang keluarganya. Ia selalu memikirkannya sampai hal terkecil sekalipun.

.

.

Komentar mulai berdatangan. Jimin mendapati banyak pesan-pesan heboh tentang si calon kembar yang dibawa oleh Yoongi. Banyak kalimat selamat yang menyertainya dan tentu saja yang paling heboh adalah sahabat seperjuangannya. Jimin sudah hampir punya tiga _buntut_ sedangkan yang lainnya bahkan belum menikah sekalipun.

Jimin hanya tertawa senang. Rasanya bahagia sekali orang-orang disekelilingmu menyukai keluargamu, Jimin harus banyak bersyukur tentang hal ini. Ia akan bekerja semakin keras untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya yang tersayang.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Minggu demi minggu terlewati dengan kesibukan Jimin dan keluarga kecilnya pindah ke rumah dimana Yoongi dan Yoonjae sebelumnya tinggal disana. Rumah yang lebih besar dari apartemen mereka sebelumnya. Sebuah rumah dengan ukuran 77m2 , tingkat dua dan memiliki halaman kecil dan garasi di depannya. Yoongi cukup senang ia kembali ke rumah ini dengan Jimin dan buah hati mereka. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada saat ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yang begitu sepi. Apalagi nanti mereka berlima jika si kembar lahir. Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum membayangkan betapa ramai kediamannya nanti. Yoongi yang cenderung tertutup, penyendiri dan tak suka keramaian menjadi terbiasa dengan suara berisik ala Jimin dan jagoan kecilnya itu.

Hari ini adalah tahap terakhir mereka pindahan. Jimin yang kini terbiasa dengan pekerjaan _Property_ segera menyulap keseluruhan is rumah barunya itu. Kamar Yoongi dan Jimin ada di lantai satu yang berdekatan dengan kamar lainnya yang dirubah menjadi dua bagian yaitu kamar Minki dan untuk si kembar. Jimin sengaja mengosongkan lantai dua yang akan digunakan sebagai kamar tamu apabila ada keluarganya atau temannya yang menginap di rumah ini. Sisa ruangannya tetap seperti sedia kala perabotnya saja yang berganti dan hampir seluruh ruangan berlapiskan _tatami_ atau karpet empuk ala Jepang agar aman bagi Minki bermain dirumah. Halaman depan juga di rubah dengan tanaman ubi jalar. Meski lahannya sedikit tetapi Yoongi bilang ingin menanam ubi disana entah apa maksudnya. Jimin hanya menurutinya saja. Sisanya Jimin hanya tinggal mengurus surat-surat rumah bersama dengan Yoonjae.

Yoongi juga mulai mengalami perubahan-perubahan di tubuhnya. Berat badannya mulai naik dan meskipun usia kandungannya baru berusia dua setengah bulan, namun perutnya sudah kelihatan menonjol. Minki sampai terus berceloteh jika perut _mommy_ nya itu sudah kenyang. Membuat Yoongi tertawa dibuatnya. Lagipula masa kehamilannya kali ia luar biasa lapar setiap saat. Namun dokter Lee menyarankannya untuk tetap menuruti hawa laparnya dengan porsi sedikit namun sering dan tetap memperhatikan asupan gizi yang di makannya.

Lalu ada Junsu yang kini sering mengunjungi Yoongi setiap dua minggu sekali untuk mengontrol perkembangan kehamilan Yoongi katanya. Ia tadinya ingin tinggal sementara untuk membantu Yoongi, namun Yoongi menolaknya dengan halus bahwa ia bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian meski Minki sedang aktif-aktifnya bermain dan belajar. Yoongi bilang ia perlu aktifitas agar perutnya lebih terbiasa dibawa bergerak daripada hanya diam saja dan membuat perut kram. Dokter Lee juga menganjurkan yang seperti itu dan Junsu akhirnya mengerti dan tetap mengunjungi Yoongi dengan rutin. Lagipula Yoongi tak suka jika harus merepotkan ibu mertuanya itu.

.

Hari ini adalah malam pertama mereka tidur di 'rumah baru'. Minki terlihat sangat senang sekali karena kali ini tempatnya lebih luas daripada di apartemen. Ia selalu ingin main di tangga menuju lantai dua. Jimin sampai memarahinya dan membuatnya menangis karena Minki terus naik turun di tangga. Jimin tak sengaja memarahinya dan membuat anak itu menangis. Alhasil kini Jimin mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menghalangi tangga agar tidak di lewati oleh Minki. Sedangkan bocah itu menangis memeluk perut Yoongi yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa depan televisi dan mengusap-usap kepala Minki dengan sayang.

"Momi... huhu _Daddy_ jaat..." Minki menggerutu dengan suara khas anak kecilnya yang terdengar lebih jelas seiring dengan usianya yang bertambah, kini kedua matanya basah dengan airmata dan ia tak mau melepas pelukannya dari perut Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap sayang rambut hitamnya dan menghapus airmatanya. "Itu karena Minki nakal dan membuat _Daddy_ marah. Ayo janji sama _mommy_ jangan bermain di tangga, hm? Minki boleh main diatas bersama _Daddy_ dan Taetae- _hyung_ saja. Tidak boleh sendirian, oke?" tawar Yoongi, mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk disambut oleh jagoan kecilnya.

Minki terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan hidung yang memerah. Ia terlihat berpikir kemudian mengusahakan jari kelingking mungilnya untuk berkaitan dengan ibunya. " _Ne_!"

Yoongi segera mengecup gemas pucuk hidung Minki kemudian tertawa dengan tingkahnya yang semakin pintar.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah berkeringat dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Minki yang membuat anak itu semakin beringsut di pelukan ibunya.

"Mana jagoan _daddy_ yang nakal." Jimin menatap Minki. Masih agak kesal namun ia tak benar-benar marah pada jagoan kecilnya.

" _Daddy_ , kemarilah. Minki mau minta maaf." Yoongi menepuk sebelah sofa untuk membuat Jimin duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin hanya menurutinya dan menghela napas melihat Minki jadi ketakutan seperti itu.

Yoongi lalu membisiki Minki sesuatu dan membuat anak itu tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuan Jimin dan berdiri diatas pahanya. Jimin dengan sigap memegangi tubuh Minki agar anak itu tak terjatuh. " _Daddy mian_ ~" ucapnya kemudian mencium sebelah pipi Jimin dengan bibir mungilnya yang basah.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _Daddy_ memang yang paling pintar! Jangan nakal dan membuat _Daddy_ kesal lagi ya!" Jimin kemudian mengangkat Minki dan menciumi wajahnya dengan gemas membuat bocah seperti duplikat dirinya itu tertawa karena geli. Apalagi Jimin belum cukuran beberapa hari ini dan membuat Minki jadi merasa semakin geli saat Jimin menciuminya seperti ini.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum menatap keduanya. Mendengar tawa Minki saja sudah membuatnya senang seperti ini. Ah, ia jadi tak sabar menanti kehadiran si kembar. Semuanya pasti akan terasa lebih ramai dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah...

Taehyung datang berkunjung untuk pertamakalinya setelah berita kehamilan kedua Yoongi oleh Jimin beberapa waktu lalu di media sosial dan juga pertama kalinya berkunjung ke rumah baru mereka. Pagi-pagi Jimin sudah ditelpon sahabat nya itu yang meminta petunjuk jalan karena lelaki itu hampir saja tersesat di pusat kota yang ramai seperti ini. Padahal teknologi sudah semakin maju dan lebih parahnya lagi ia datang mengunjungi tempat baru Jimin dan keluarga kecilnya ini menggunakan bus yang sudah pasti rutenya tidak akan berubah jika kau menaiki bus yang benar. Tetapi memang sahabatnya Jimin yang satu ini benar-benar ajaib, bisa-bisa ia nyasar untuk sampai ke sini.

Sekarang ia mengobrol banyak dengan Yoongi selagi menunggu Minki yang sedang di mandikan oleh Jimin.

"Mars dan Melo?" Taehyung mengeja sembari menatap Yoongi dengan tampang bodohnya yang tak pernah bisa lepas darinya itu. "Kenapa seperti nama anjing?" 

_Plak.  
_

Tiba-tiba sebuat gulungan koran mendarat di wajah Taehyung.

"Yak! Kau pikir anakku anak anjing?! Kalau ini anak anjing lalu ayahnya apa?!" Yoongi menggerutu pada Taehyung setelah melemparkan koran ke kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan anehnya itu.

Taehyung lalu menatap Jimin yang kebetulan datang menghampiri mereka sembari menggendong Minki itu menatap keduanya bingung. Taehyung menunjuk Jimin kemudian berseru. "Kalau begitu ayah Mars dan Melo adalah anjing! Hahaha."

Jimin yang mendengar hal itu segera memberikan Minki pada Yoongi kemudian menghampiri Taehyung untuk menjitak sahabatnya itu yang sudah mengatainya dan membuat lelaki dengan cengiran kotaknya itu mengaduh.

"Rasakan! Kalau ngomong minta dijitak!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa menatap keduanya. Hari ini akan semakin ramai jika sudah kedatangan Taehyung.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Yoongi merasakan pertumbuhan si kembar terasa lebih cepat. _Morning sickness_ nya kemarin-kemarin dua kali lebih parah daripada saat mengandung Minki. Tetapi setelah memasuki usia kandungan ke-tiga bulan, rasa mualnya mulai berkurang bahkan Yoongi hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya. Bukan hanya dirinya tetapi Jimin juga ikut-ikutan mual-mual. Kalau Yoongi biasa mual di pagi hari dan siangnya ia bisa makan apa saja tanpa khawatir, sedangkan Jimin akan mulai merasa mual saat akan tidur.

Seperti saat ini, lelaki itu baru saja selesai membasuh wajahnya ditemani oleh Yoongi setelah ia puas berjongkok di kloset seperti orang masuk angin. Padahal tidak ada apapun yang dimuntahkannya tetapi Jimin merasa begitu mual.

"Duh... _mommy_ ~" Jimin mengusel manja di perut Yoongi setelah mereka sampai di ranjang.

Yoongi mengusapkan minyak angin di leher Jimin dan memijatnya pelan untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. Kasihan juga melihatnya terus seperti ini setiap malam. Padahal Yoongi sudah mulai tak merasa mual lagi namun Jimin masih tetap berkelanjutan.

"Jangan mengeluh, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau seorang suami ikutan mual saat istrinya sedang hamil, itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku bukan?" ucap Yoongi santai, meniru ucapan Jimin yang pernah di lontarkan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika pemuda itu sedang _browsing_ di internet.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Yoongi.

"Mau ke dokter?" tawar Yoongi kemudian.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia kemudian bangkit dan malah memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di salah satu bahu Yoongi. "Aku ingin seperti ini saja. Kau saja sudah berhenti mual-mual. Mungkin besok aku juga sudah berhenti." Jimin lalu memeluk Yoongi dan membawa kedua tangannya di depan perut Yoongi untuk mengusapnya pelan. Perut itu mulai terasa kencang dan menonjol cepat daripada yang Jimin kira. Padahal usianya masih tiga bulan. Jimin jadi ngeri sendiri jika usianya sudah semakin bertambah nanti.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan telapak tangan Jimin mengusapnya lembut. Sensitifitasnya meningkat selama masa mengandung. Ia merasa senang jika Jimin melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Hm... iya, semoga saja." Yoongi bergumam pelan. Ia menuntun lengan Jimin untuk mengusap perutnya.

Lama mereka seperti itu membuat keduanya mulai mengantuk dalam keheningan. Namun Jimin segera memecahkan keheningan tersebut. "Sayang, Minki akan punya adik. Apa dia tak bertanya aneh-aneh tentang perutmu? Anak itu sekarang sudah semakin pintar berbicara. Ia membicarakan kalimat-kalimat tak terduga. Aku sampai dibuat takjub karenanya."

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. Ia membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Jimin yang masih setia bersandar di bahunya. "Tenang saja, Minki senang jika ia akan punya adik. Terkadang ia bilang perutku sedang kenyang sama sepertinya tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia menyebutnya seperti mangkuk."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kuharap Minki benar-benar senang. ah, aku tak sabar ingin melihat Mars dan Melo!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: halow! Ini short update yang sangat tidak memuaskan dan mulai kehabisan kata di tengah jalan padahal masih banyak yang ingin dicurahkan disini, ingin di update nanti tapi keburu kangen sama cerita ini ;( malah kepikiran cerita baru ditambah postingan-postingan bighit tentang poster terbaru bangtan itu beneran bikin kedistrek/? Help meee~ /curhat/

Yang pasti mari kita dukung semua proyek musik Bangtan! #LOVE_YOURSELF

.

Masih berterima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih mau baca cerita ini sampai sini dan selalu berkomentar. Semoga nanti bisa sempat pm-in satu-satu :")

 _SPECIAL thanks to_ kamu yang udah komentar di chapter kemarin! Semuanya penyemangat story ini! Tak ada kata yang pernah saya lewati saat membaca pendapat dan kritik dari kalian semua. I _Love_ U~ :*

 **Kuramauchihakyu69** / **Re rest07** / **miparkland** / **Panda Item** / **ryuyaaa** / **Vionysos** / **lullaby maa** / **wafamamun** / **chimyoon** / **Hantu Just In** / **dawninajune** / **perfecthaugust** / **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** / **teukiangle** / **Dudu Luv Nini** / **Nury630** / **Burangi74** / **XiayuweLiu** / **Eun810** / **melindarenty** / **Bubble tea coffee** / **blossomcandy** / **Viyomi** / **CyperHYYH** / **Nabilla Taehyung** / **rianilee** / **rsrvjjjj** / **BabyByunnie** / **maulinaarmy** / **pdcpcyicha** / **cacingalaska** / **HelloItsAYP** / **Minreri Kujyou** / **chimpark22** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **Mini Yoongi t'D** / **jkthjmhsygsjnj** / **bangtaninmylove** / **Pyridam** / **fan girl shoot** / **MinSyubie** / **Buzlague** / **minyoon** / **YoonVi** / **Silviadlv** / **Abcdefgh** / **YoungraPark** / **Jimsnoona** / **PoppoMing** / **Tes649** / **FlowerSweety** / **Hyun CB614** / **naranari II** / **RenRenay** / **Vi-kun** / **she3nn0** / **vitlevitae** / **suga-sdck** / **Jimiestry** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **Hyunsoo-Kim** / **Dyah Cho** / **ravoletta** / **Grydillian** / **peachpetals** / **KSYJaeyong** / **LittleDevil94** / **jmeanly** / **afinuris** / **Zarachael** / **chuxyz** / **Shin Chami** / **HelloLSn**

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18+ | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Musim panas benar-benar menghangatkan kota. Membuat sebagian orang merasa malas untuk keluar rumah dan menyapa sang mentari yang bersinar dengan terang. Namun ada juga sebagian orang yang lebih suka berjalan-jalan menikmati musim panas hanya untuk pergi bersenang-senang di tempat wisata air ataupun pantai.

Tetapi disini Yoongi hanya diam di rumah dan tak pergi kemana-mana. Jimin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Yoongi hanya bersama Minki dan sebentar lagi ia akan mengantar bocah lucu itu pergi ke _daycare_. Yoongi sendiri akan memantaunya sembari ia mengerjakan apa saja yang dikirimkan oleh rekan-rekannya tentang perkembangan komposisi musik yang selalu mereka buat. Semakin kesini pekerjaan Yoongi lebih berat di bagian lirik dan memberi saran posisi equalizer yang dikirimkan oleh Namjoon dan yang lainnya. Walau begitu Yoongi tetap merasa senang meski apa yang menjadi hobinya itu kini semakin lama semakin terkikis karena ia harus mengurus kehidupan rumah tangganya. Beruntung teman-temannya masih mendukung hobinya, terkadang juga membagi royalti kepadanya meski tak seberapa.

Yoongi sudah mengisi tas mungil berkarakter Iron Man milik Minki itu dengan botol susu penuh dan kotak bekal berisi _nugget_ dan bola-bola nasi goreng serta biskuit cokelat kesukaannya juga sebuah pisang. Semakin Minki bertumbuh besar, nafsu makannya juga meningkat dan itu membuat Yoongi senang membuatkan makanan untuknya. Tetapi Yoongi juga harus tetap membatasi porsi makannya dan memerhatikan asupan gizinya agar Minki tak sampai kelebihan berat badan seperti apa yang dianjurkan oleh ibu mertuanya.

Minki dengan riang menunggu Yoongi dan membiarkannya memakaikan tas kepadanya.

"Momi, aku mau pakai sepatu biruuu~" Minki berseru padanya dan menarik jemari Yoongi untuk berjalan ke pintu depan dimana rak sepatu mereka berjejer disana.

Minki sangat tidak sabaran dan Yoongi sampai dibuat menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Minki benar-benar anak yang sangat bersemangat.

"Iya, ayo duduk tenang. _Mommy_ harus menalikan sepatunya untukmu." Yoongi kemudian mendekati Minki dan memakaikan sepatu yang diinginkannya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Minki dan menyimpulkan tali sepatunya.

Anak itu hanya menatap jemari ibunya yang menalikan sepatunya dengan wajah takjub. Ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun ia tak bisa melakukannya dan hanya menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nah, selesai!" Yoongi menepuk pucuk kepala Minki dan ia segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya namun ia segera memegangi perutnya yang mulai menonjol itu dan juga mengusap pinggangnya karena pegal. Ia hampir saja melupakan perutnya yang mulai membesar dan berjongkok sembarangan. "A—aduh, pinggangku."

"Momi kenapa? _Atit_?" tanya Minki mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan binar polos di kedua mata sipitnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian menggenggam lengan mungil Minki dengan erat dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat!"

Yoongi kemudian segera menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Ia menggandeng Minki dan berjalan keluar gerbang yang juga tak lupa untuk ia kunci. Mereka akan naik taksi ke tempat _Daycare_ karena jaraknya yang lebih jauh daripada saat mereka tinggal di apartemen.

Tetapi cuaca panas sekali dan membuat Yoongi harus merengutkan dahi menatap dunia luar. Berbeda dengan Minki yang tetap tampil ceria apapun cuacanya. Ah, Yoongi jadi ingin memakan sesuatu yang segar-segar. Sepertinya ia akan meminta Jimin untuk membelikannya dua buah semangka. Ya, karena kini ia sedang membawa dua calon bayi maka semuanya harus serba dua.

Yoongi tidak mau tahu.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang tak enak pikiran. Ia menelepon ibunya untuk menyampaikan semua kekhawatirannya tentang istrinya tentu saja. Tak ada yang Jimin khawatirkan selain keluarga kecilnya yang kini adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

Jimin hanya tak bisa untuk tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Mungkin Jimin yang terlalu berlebihan, tetapi keadaan Yoongi ke depannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Eomma_? Kau sudah pulang ke rumah? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jimin. Ia sedang mengemudikan mobil untuk pulang ke rumah. Sembari menunggu macet di jalanan yang di laluinya, Jimin berpikir untuk menelepon ibunya dan ia menyambungkannya dengan _bluetooth_ di _dashboard_ mobilnya itu.

Junsu yang menanggapi panggilan dari Jimin itu menjawabnya dengan lembut. Ia tahu jika anaknya meneleponnya seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

[" _Aku dirumah dan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan anak-anak?_ "]

Jimin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Anaknya masih tunggal tetapi ibunya ini sudah bilang seolah-olah Jimin telah memiliki anak lebih dari satu di rumah.

"Mereka baik, _Eomma_ ~"

[" _Ada apa menelepon, hm? Kau pasti sedang dilema. Tentang si kembar lagi?_ "]

Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Jimin terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan ibunya, tetapi rasanya Jimin masih tetap saja merasa ada yang mengganjal. Perasaannya masih saja diselimuti oleh rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

" _Eomma_... kau tahu aku takut jika Yoongi gagal dan kau juga tahu... seperti Jihyun dahulu..." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Tak ingin juga menyakiti perasaan ibunya dengan mengungkit masa lalu karena dahulu ibunya juga pernah memiliki anak kembar yang seharusnya menjadi adik Jimin.

[" _Jimin, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku dan Yoongi adalah orang yang berbeda. Yoongi pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik jika kau juga selalu mendukungnya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Apa kau lupa, dahulu ia sempat menolak dan akhirnya ia luluh padamu dan mengiyakan permintaanmu. Ingat Jimin, bagi kami memiliki anak adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya sepenuh hati. Jangan pernah meragukannya lagi. Yoongi pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik. Yoongi sudah banyak berkorban hanya untuk mencintaimu, anakku yang paling nakal."]_

Jimin tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dalam dirinya yang masih saja memunculkan perasaan ragu. Seharusnya Jimin selalu mengingat baik nasihat ibunya.

[" _Kau mengerti? Aku juga tak segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakiti menantuku yang paling manis itu."]_

" _Eomma_ ~" Jimin merengek dan membuat Junsu diseberang telepon tertawa-tawa.

Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan obrolan ringan yang santai untuk membuat Jimin rileks, Junsu juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jimin yang mungkin saja memiliki rasa khawatir berlebihan karena ia terlalu mencintai Yoongi. Biar bagaimana pun Jimin juga masih harus dibimbing dan membutuhkan orang tua sebagai panutannya dalam berumah tangga.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk lainnya. Jimin menatapnya sekilas kemudian segera menepuk dahinya kala yang menelepon itu tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangannya untuk menanti pesanannya pada Jimin.

"Astaga aku lupa. _Eomma_ , aku tutup teleponnya! Aku harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membelikan Yoongi semangka. _Bye, eomma_ ~" Jimin segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan ibunya lalu menerima panggilan dari Yoongi.

Dengan nada bahagianya ia menyambut Yoongi dengan senang. "Halo cintaku sayangku manisku, sudah rindu ya sama _daddy_?"

[ _Semangkaku mana? kok tidak sampai-sampai ke rumah sih. Main saja terus di luar yang di rumah dilupain._ ]

Jimin tertawa meringis mendengarnya. Ingatkan dirinya bahwa Yoongi yang sedang mengandung itu menjadi sangat super sensitif perasaannya. "Iya sayang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi yaa~"

.

Jimin pulang dengan membawa kantung besar berisi dua buah semangka dan sedikit camilan cokelat untuk Minki yang menyambut Jimin pertama kali di pintu depan.

" _Daddy_ pulang! _Daddy_ bawa bola?" tanya Minki ingin tahu. Tangannya memegang-megang kantung berisi semangka yang dibawa oleh Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Minki. "Bukan, sayang. Ini semangka. Cium pipi _Daddy_ dulu sini~" Jimin menyodorkan sebelah pipinya pada Minki.

Anak itu segera mencium sebelah pipi Jimin dengan mulutnya yang terasa lembab dan membuat Jimin terkekeh karenanya.

Yoongi yang baru keluar dari dapur itu segera menghampiri Jimin dan tersenyum senang begitu melihat Jimin membawa kantung yang terisi bulat yang Yoongi yakini berisi buah semangka sesuai pesanannya.

Jimin juga menatapnya senang kemudian merangkul Yoongi untuk memberikan kecupan kilat di pipinya yang mulai kembali berisi itu.

"Aku sudah beli semangkanya, _mommy_." Jimin menunjukkan kantungnya dan segera Yoongi ambil dengan kedua mata berbinar senang sama seperti Minki. Ia kemudian segera membawanya ke dapur tak sabar ingin memotongnya dan memakannya. Minki mengikuti Yoongi untuk berjalan ke dapur karena ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh ayahnya itu. Ia terus berceloteh karenanya.

"Momi, semangka itu apa?"

"Momi, ini hijau?"

"Momi, _Daddy_ bawa bicuit!" 

Minki yang semakin hari semakin bawel itu terus menanyai ibunya tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya. Yoongi sudah terbiasa dan dengan sabar menjawab dan menyahuti semua perkataan Minki padanya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera melepas sepatunya dan melonggarkan dasi yang di pakainya kemudian memasuki rumah dan berniat untuk membersihkan diri setelah Yoongi tiba-tiba berseru dari dapur bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jimin mandi.

Jimin tersenyum senang, biar sesibuk apapun yang dilakukan Yoongi, ia tak pernah lupa untuk mengurus hal-hal kecil yang Jimin perlukan di rumah. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan piyama yang akan dipakai oleh Jimin dan _tub_ kamar mandi yang sudah terisi penuh agar Jimin lebih mudah saat pulang kerja seperti ini. Ah, ini baiknya memiliki seseorang yang akan mengurus kehidupanmu. Ia akan memamerkannya pada temannya—sahabatnya yang masih saja setia berpacaran dan belum juga berkeinginan untuk menikah. Kalau sudah menikah itu enak, _hahaha._

.

Yoongi selesai memotong buah semangkanya dan menyusunnya di piring untuk kemudian ia bawa ke ruang tengah untuk mereka nikmati bersama. Minki mengikutinya kemudian duduk santai di sofa seperti yang Yoongi lakukan dan menikmati semangkanya dengan tangan yang basah karena air dari buah semangkanya.

"Momi ini enak! Aku mau ini di kotak."

Minki berbicara riang, ia menginginkan semangkanya untuk berada di kotak makannya yang biasa ia bawa ke _Daycare_. Yoongi mengerti kalimatnya yang masih belum tertata sempurna.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin menghampiri keduanya setelah ia menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia ikut memakan semangka yang tersaji kemudian duduk di samping Minki dan mengusap sayang pucuk kepalanya. Membuat Minki kembali berceloteh padanya dan menceritakan apapun yang ia alami kepada Jimin dengan kalimat-kalimat yang belum sempurna namun tetap berusaha baik. Jimin bersyukur bahwa Minki bisa belajar dengan cepat dan ia sepertinya menikmati hari-harinya bertemu teman baru di tempat _Daycare_ nya.

" _Mommy_ , bagaimana dengan Mars dan Melo, hm?" tanya Jimin membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengelus perut Yoongi dari luar piyama yang dipakainya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba merona dibuatnya. Seperti rindu akan telapak tangan Jimin untuk mengusap perutnya. Ia sampai memegang punggung tangan Jimin agar tetap berada diatas perutnya dan terus mengusapnya.

Jimin tersenyum merasakannya. Minki kemudian juga ikut meletakkan lengannya yang tidak memegang buah semangka dan menunjukkan cengirannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pelut mangkuk ini adik khuu~" serunya riang dan membuat Yoongi tertawa karena tangan kecil Minki membuat perutnya terasa lebih geli.

Sedangkan Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Minki. "Minki tahu kalau di dalam sini ada adiknya?" tanya nya pada Yoongi.

"Tentu saja tahu karena aku memberitahunya. Minki itu anak pintar!" seru Yoongi dan mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Minki.

"Yeaay!" Minki berseru ketika disebut pintar oleh ibunya.

Jimin tertawa kemudian mendekati Minki untuk mengecup kepalanya dengan gemas karena tingkahnya yang semakin pintar. Jimin tak menyangka kalau yang dahulu bayi kecilnya akan tumbuh secepat ini. Rasanya sungguh membuatnya senang.

"Jagoanku memang yang paling pintar!"  
.

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring semangka, Yoongi mengajak Minki untuk segera tidur. Hari juga sudah semakin larut dan Minki harus segera tidur. Yoongi segera mengajaknya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lengannya yang lengket karena semangka dan menyikat giginya bersama Jimin yang juga ikut-ikutan berada di kamar mandi. Setelahnya Minki pergi ke kamarnya bersama Yoongi yang akan menemaninya sampai ia tertidur pulas.

Selagi membiarkan Yoongi untuk menidurkan Minki, Jimin membersihkan piring-piring kotor untuk di cucinya dan sedikit meringankan pekerjaan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Tontonan _variety show_ juga lumayan untuk menghiburnya.

.

Jimin sedang tertawa-tawa menonton tayangan di televisi ketika tanpa ia sadari Yoongi yang telah menidurkan Minki itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Jimin yang masih setia tertawa sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah terasa mengencang di kulitnya itu.

"Hahaha _aish_ —lawakannya kenapa harus seperti itu astaga, _mommy_ lihatlah!"

Yoongi hanya menatap tak tertarik ke arah televisi dan duduk semakin mendekat dengan Jimin. "Tak menarik." Ucapnya datar dan melipat kedua tangan depan dada.

Jimin yang telah selesai dengan tawanya itu segera menoleh pada istrinya dan menatapnya bingung. Jika sudah menempel seperti ini pasti ada yang sedang Yoongi inginkan. Yaampun, ini sudah malam. Semoga Yoongi tidak menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh dan membuat Jimin harus pergi ke luar rumah.

"Em... ada apa _Mommy_? Tidak ingin segera tidur?" tanya Jimin hati-hati, ia kini kembali mengusap perut Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan perkataannya dan jangan sampai salah bicara.

Yoongi balas menoleh pada Jimin dan menatapnya untuk sejenak. Membuat Jimin semakin berdegup gugup menunggu jika Yoongi menginginkan permintaan anehnya.

"Jimin... sudah lama, ya?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Tuh 'kan.

Bersiaplah Jimin. Yoongi pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang diidamkannya demi si kembar.

Jimin mulai mengabaikan televisinya dan menatap Yoongi penuh perhatian. "Em... apanya yang sudah lama? Omong-omong ini sudah malam bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja di kamar? Besok aku—"  
"Kalau begitu tiduri aku lagi." Potong Yoongi tiba-tiba yang segera membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"O-oh? Ayo kita tid—"

"Aku mau kita seks, bodoh." Potong Yoongi sekali lagi dan semakin bersidekap melihat tingkah bodoh suaminya yang tak peka dengan kode yang diberikannya.

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya cukup terkejut dengan kalimat frontal Yoongi kali ini. Terang-terangan sekali di hadapannya.

"Wow, _mommy_ , bagaimana kalau kita tunda sampai si kembar lahir? Dokter bilang kita harus hati-hati~" ucap Jimin menenangkannya. Mengusap sayang poninya yang mulai memanjang itu dan tersenyum lembut di hadapannya.

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya. Ia balas menatap Jimin dan menyingkirkan lengan lelaki itu menjauh dari perutnya. Memberikan gestur marah, "Tidak apa jika harus sesekali 'kan? Yang penting kau tidak mengeluarkan _nya_ di dalam dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yoongi santai.

Namun Jimin tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sayang. Itu terlalu beresiko. Ini tentang si kembar, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya atau pun menyakitimu jika—" 

"Kita 'kan bisa pelan-pelan?!" Yoongi lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Jimin dan membuat Jimin harus menghela napas berat setelahnya. Ia tak boleh sampai ikut-ikutan terpancing seperti istrinya.

"Sayang, bisakah kita melupakan ini? Dokter Lee bilang agar kita untuk seminimal mungkin melakukan seks karena kehamilan mu kali ini sangat beresiko dan apabila melakukannya sangat disarankan untukku agar tidak mengeluarkan _nya_ di dalam lalu—"

"Aku sedang menginginkannya, Jimin. Aku—aku ingin kau menyentuhku." Yoongi menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu dengan penuh harap dengan kedua mata mengantuknya yang mulai semakin menyayu. Ia juga mulai menggenggam kembali lengan Jimin dengan erat seolah tak menginginkannya menjauh sedikitpun.

Tetapi Jimin masih mencoba untuk bertahan. Ia menggeleng pelan menanggapinya. Jimin memang tak ingin Yoongi meminta hal-hal aneh kepadanya namun jika Yoongi meminta hal yang jelas di larang dokter mereka tentu saja membuat Jimin tidak setuju. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba menginginkan seks? Apa jangan-jangan rumor tentang ibu hamil itu hormonnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya itu benar? Atau karena semangka yang dibelinya barusan—

"Jimin!" panggilan Yoongi segera menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan dadakannya ketika lengan Yoongi juga mulai meraba turun di pinggul suaminya itu. "Aku ingin punyamu—"

Jimin kemudian dengan cekatan menjauhkan lengan Yoongi dan menguncinya di sisi sofa. Ia menatap Yoongi tajam dan dalam. "Aku akan membantumu." Bisik Jimin kemudian dengan suara beratnya.

Yoongi menatapnya tak mengerti, "Maksudmu—ahh." Namun kemudian ia membanting kepalanya dengan sandaran sofa begitu tiba-tiba Jimin menggenggam miliknya di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana, hm? Jika kau orgasme, ini berakhir dan kau harus tidur." Ucap Jimin mutlak. Ia mulai memompa milik Yoongi yang ternyata memang sudah menegang itu dari balik celana piyamanya.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia malah membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah pelan karena lengan Jimin menggodanya dibawah sana dan membuat Yoongi semakin menginginkan lebih dari jari-jemarinya itu.

Jimin fokus dengan _hand job_ -nya dan tetap menatap ekspresi wajah Yoongi selagi ia tetap memompanya di bawah sana.

"Uh, lenganmu Jimin. Jangan dari luar~" Yoongi mulai merengek. Kini duduk bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa dengan kedua kaki yang melebar. Jimin duduk disampingnya dan tetap santai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Jimin berdecak. Bohong jika ia tak tergoda oleh istrinya saat ini. Tetapi demi kebaikan Yoongi dan si kembar, Jimin tidak boleh mendahulukan nafsunya terlebih dahulu. Ia harus tetap berada dalam logikanya saat ini.

Karena Jimin juga ingin ini cepat selesai, ia mulai menelusupkan lengannya di balik celana piyama Yoongi. Menggenggam langsung milik Yoongi dengan kontak kulitnya kembali membuat istrinya mendesah dan basah saat itu juga. _Precum_ nya meluncur dengan malu-malu membasahi jemari Jimin di bawah sana.

"Jimin... uh," Yoongi agak menghentakkan pinggulnya maju ke lengan Jimin. Masih menginginkan yang lebih dari Jimin yang masih setia memompanya dibawah sana dengan lembut namun kuat. Genggamannya seolah ingin membuat Yoongi meleleh di tempat saat itu juga.

Yoongi masih menikmati gerakan tangan Jimin, sesekali ia menarik wajah suaminya agar mereka berciuman. Namun Jimin terkesan menghindarinya. Ciumannya hanya sekedar kecupan singkat dan memaksa. Jimin seperti sedang membangun tembok untuk menghalangi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi tahu, Jimin pasti juga sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak melewati batas yang dibuatnya sendiri. Hal itu jadi membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah karenanya.

Merasa Yoongi tak juga segera menjemput orgasmenya, Jimin semakin gencar memompa milik Yoongi sampai membuatnya mendesah putus-putus. Sesekali Jimin memainkan _twinsball_ milik istrinya itu sampai akhirnya jemarinya gemas juga untuk menelusup jauh lebih ke bawah dan menemukan pintu masuk kenikmatannya disana.

Yoongi agak tersentak saat Jimin menelusupkan satu persatu jemarinya di lubang kenikmatannya. Posisinya yang terduduk membuat lengan Jimin terasa diduduki olehnya dan jemarinya benar-benar mengggelitik Yoongi.

Jimin mulai bernapas berat. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin sebelum ia lepas kendali. Maka dari itu, Jimin terus mengaduk dan memompa Yoongi dibawah sana sampai benar-benar basah dan desahan Yoongi mulai terdengar lepas.

Jimin hanya perlu menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi sampai—

"AH! Jimiiiin... ah!"

—akhirnya Yoongi melelehkan orgasmenya di tangan Jimin. Menembakkan hasratnya hanya dengan bantuan lengan Jimin.

.

Yoongi bernapas terengah dan menyandarkan kepala diatas sofa. Ia agak berkeringat dan menatap Jimin yang menjauhkan lengannya di bawah sana dan menatap telapak tangannya yang basah oleh cairan cinta milik Yoongi dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

Jimin kemudian bangkit dan beranjak, "Aku cuci tangan, setelah ini kita akan tidur."

Yoongi hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa Jimin marah padanya. Yoongi juga malu karena ia orgasme hanya dengan permainan tangan Jimin.

Sekembalinya Jimin setelah mencuci tangannya, ia melihat Yoongi yang kini meringkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin kemudian mendekatinya dan menarik lengan itu untuk menatap wajahnya. "Hei hei, ada apa ini. Ayo kita tidur~"

Namun yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Yoongi yang memerah. Siap meluncurkan tangis kapan saja.

"Jimin!" tetapi Yoongi segera memeluk erat leher Jimin disana. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya begitu lirih. Jimin jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

Jimin kemudian segera menggendong Yoongi dengan gaya pengantin untuk membawanya ke kamar. Jimin berjanji bahwa setelah ini Yoongi harus tertidur. Ia memang tak memenuhi keinginan Yoongi, tetapi Jimin setidaknya membuatnya sedikit senang.

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Yoongi menatapnya sedih dan terus bergumam maaf padanya. Jimin tidak mengerti, apakah perubahan _mood_ Yoongi sudah se-ekstrim ini?

Oh, Jimin harus ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf, oke? Sekarang ayo pejamkan kedua matamu dan tertidurlah." Jimin sudah membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang mereka dan menyelimutinya.

Yoongi hanya masih menatap Jimin sayu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan di atas ranjang dan membuat Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya karena tak mengerti. Tatapan Yoongi seolah menyiratkan sesuatu tetapi Jimin tak mengerti itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Jimin pelan. Kini mulai mengusap-usap poni Yoongi ke belakang telinganya.

Yoongi semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin dan menatapnya polos. "Cium."

Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian. Merasa gemas dengan istrinya malam ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menciummu sampai kau tertidur."

Selanjutnya Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Jimin mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi benar-benar tertidur saat Jimin masih menciumi bibirnya. Jimin tertawa gemas dibuatnya dan segera menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang. Benar-benar menggemaskan sekali malam ini istri manisnya itu.

Tetapi daripada itu, Jimin sedang tegang sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi sudah menggodanya dan ia membantu Yoongi menuntaskan hasratnya tentu saja membuat Jimin cukup untuk tegang. Tetapi sepertinya ia harus rela tegang semalaman demi si kembar yang sudah dimimpikannya. Jimin harus bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya dengan baik. Ingat, semua demi kebaikan Yoongi dan juga calon kembar Marsmelo-nya. Ini adalah pembelajaran bagi kehidupan Jimin ke depannya. Ia tak ingin memiliki bayi lagi.

Oke, Jimin semangat.

Hanya tinggal enam bulan lagi dan si kembar akan lahir.

Jimin pasti bisa.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : halo, ini mulai semakin membosankan. Ayolah beri saya ide, udah mulai stuck sama jalan ceritanya nih huhu ;( tentang nama melo, emang terinspirasi sama nama anjing piaraannya Yesung, dia ngadopsi tuh anjing dari bayi banget dan itu gemaaassshhiin sampe sekarang anjingnya udah gede hahaha _

Btw, seminggu lagi Bangtan comeback!

Aduhai senangnya Bangtan udah semakin melejit di dunia musik internasional, seneng tapi ada sedihnya juga :") yang pasti dukung terus musik BTS ya! Tanpa kita nanti mereka gabisa gajian/? *plak

Oke, masih butuh kritik dan saran dari cerita membosankan ini. terima kasih buat kamu semua yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review dan membaca ceritanya sampai sini, I Love U!

 _SPECIAL thanks to_ :

 **Kuramauchihakyu69** / **chuxyz** / **XiayuweLiu** / **ryuyaaa** / **Uzumaki 'Muku' Zoldyck** / **Vionysos** / **ravoletta** / **CyperHYYH** / **haneunseok** / **MinJiSu** / **cacingalaska** / **HelloItsAYP** / **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** / **carla jung** / **Dudu luv Nini** / **QueenFujho** / **k00kies** / **yoongiku** / **Re . rest07** / **yuliita** / **joah** / **myoon0309** / **HSJMSJJKJI** / **Eun810** / **chimyoon** / **NabillaTaehyung** / **teukiangle** / **YoungraPark** / **Kanyasyub** / **RenRenay** / **riani lee** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **Ririn Ayu** / **fan . girl. Shoot** / **Jimsnoona** / **nochu0197** / **Buzlague** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **LittleDevil94** / **Grydillian** / **Dema22** / **wafamamun** / **Dyah Cho** / **blossomcandy** / **joons** / **PoppoMing** / **MinReri Kujyou** / **Viyomi** / **peachpetals** / **BabyByunie** / **Zarachael** / **josephinelunggapjm** / **applecrushx** / **Anonim** / **jiminpark69** / **chimchim28** / **rsrvjjjj** / **pdcpcyicha** / **Albus Shiroi** / **bangtaninmylove** / **chimchim28** / **Guest** / **Shin Chami** / **Yxxx110 .**

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18+ | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir menuju lima bulan Yoongi mengandung si kembar yang dimimpi-mimpikan oleh Jimin.

Semakin hari Jimin semakin dibuat heran dengan tingkah istrinya yang manis itu karena membuat Jimin terus-terusan berdecak untuk memuji. Jika dibandingkan dengan kehamilannya saat ia mengandung Minki, kali ini Yoongi terlihat lebih _kalem_ dan tak membuat Jimin rusuh dengan segala tingkah yang membuat Jimin mempercepat pengerutan di dahinya. Yoongi terlihat lebih damai, cantik, elegan... pokoknya _adorable_ sekali di mata Jimin. Yah, meski tetap saja ada hal yang juga membuat Jimin kewalahan seperti hawa nafsunya tentang apapun yang begitu tinggi dan menginginkan apapun yang diinginkannya menjadi serba dua demi mengatasnamakan si kembar Mars dan Melo mereka.

Tetapi Jimin tetap menikmati perubahan-perubahan aura yang dibawa si kembar, rasanya lebih menentramkan hati. Ditambah jagoan Minki-nya yang semakin hari semakin pintar saja. Jimin berani bersumpah, ia bisa mengorbankan dirinya selelah apapun demi kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

.

Sore ini Jimin mendapat ajakan makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan malam bersama anggota tim _sub-holding_ perusahaan. Demi apapun Jimin bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang akan terjadi besok. Tetapi karena besok adalahhari jumat dan biasanya kantor lebih sibuk di penghujung minggu, maka rekan se-tim Jimin lebih memilih—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Jimin untuk merayakannya malam ini.

Dan disinilah Jimin, memulai acara makan malam bersamanya yang berujung dengan pesta _soju_. Tidak heran dan tak bisa Jimin tolak.

.

.

Taehyung bersama Seokjin berniat mampir ke rumah sahabatnya yang baru. Jaraknya yang kini cukup jauh membuat Taehyung jadi jarang mengunjungi keponakan kesayangannya—Minki untuk bermain bersama. Tetapi biarpun begitu, Taehyung masih rutin mengunjungi Minki.

"Taetae- _hyuuung_ ~" Minki menyambut riang ketika ia mengikuti ibunya untuk membukakan pintu depan dan menyambut tamu yang memencet bel rumah mereka.

Minki segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Taehyung dan memintanya untuk digendong.

" _Aigoo_ ~ kangen _baby_ Minki~" Taehyung menggendong Minki tinggi-tinggi dan menciuminya dengan gemas sampai anak itu memekik riang karena geli. Seokjin disampingnya hanya tersenyum gemas dan mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung lembut.

Yoongi tertawa sembari mengelus perutnya, ia lalu mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk dan bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Kalian tidak bekerja? Ini 'kan hari kamis?" Tanya Yoongi, ia ikut duduk disamping Seokjin sedangkan Taehyung dan Minki duduk di seberang sofa lainnya.

Seokjin mengendikkan bahu, "Tae ingin pulang ke Daegu _weekend_ ini, tapi ia kangen Minki dan malam ini kita akan berangkat."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalian terlalu sering pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini. Menikahlah sebelum ada bayi diantara kalian!"

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Yoongi dan Seokjin disampingnya sudah gemas untuk mencubit sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan mulut asal ceplosnya itu. "Aish, memangnya aku akan mengikuti jejak dirimu, Yoon!"

Yoongi tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya yang sebenarnya kentara malu-malu. "Baiklah, mari lupakan. Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Teh/Teh manis." Keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Yoongi sampai dibuat tersenyum karenanya.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian berdua." Yoongi beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Seokjin mengikutinya untuk membantu Yoongi sedangkan Taehyung sudah mengajak Minki bermain bersama dengan celotehannya yang ramai. Anak itu bercerita tentang apa saja yang ada di kepalanya dan mengucapkan semua perkataannya pada Taehyung yang akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan dan menanggapi perkataan Minki.

"Hey Yoongi- _ah_ , kau tidak bosan di rumah terus, hm?" tanya Seokjin berbasa-basi. Ia menunggu air mendidih dan Yoongi sedang menelisik lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"Hm?" setelah menemukan teh serbuk, Yoongi membawanya ke hadapan Seokjin. "Tidak juga. Aku senang bekerja di rumah. Lagipula biasanya aku mengantar Minki ke sekolah dan menunggu _Daddy_ -nya pulang. Memang kenapa?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir Taehyung bukanlah orang yang senang berdiam diri di dalam rumah sepertimu." Tanggapnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Awalnya juga aku tak suka terus-terusan di rumah. Tetapi ketika Minki hadir rasanya akan berbeda. Saat kau mulai memahami tugasmu dalam sebuah hubungan, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, baiklah Nyonya Park." Balas Seokjin, mengagumi kedewasaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Aish, jangan menyebutku seperti itu! Bawa sana tehnya!" Yoongi menggerutu sebal karena Seokjin memanggilnya dengan nada bercanda untuk menggodanya.

Seokjin hanya dibuat tertawa kemudian.

.

Puas bermain sampai sore, Minki sampai tidak pergi ke _daycare_ karena tamu mereka dan bermain di rumah. Akhirnya Taehyung dan Seokjin pamit untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, _Mommy_ , aku ingin berikan ini pada Jimin. Karena besok aku takkan ada di Seoul jadi kuberikan saja hadiahnya sekarang. Kutitip padamu ya." Taehyung memberikan bungkusan kertas bawaannya yang entah apa isinya itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerimanya dengan merengutkan dahi. "Memangnya Jimin ulang tahun?" tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh yaampun besok tanggal tiga belas ya?!"

"Tenang saja, _Mommy_. Jimin juga pasti lupa dengan ulangtahunnya sendiri karena dia kini begitu sibuk hahaha. Baiklah, kita pamit dulu. Minkiii, _Hyungie_ mau pulang!" Taehyung masih tetap nempel dengan Minki.

Bocah itu terlihat tidak rela Taehyung pulang sampai akhirnya Taehyung membisikinya sesuatu dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum cerah.

" _Paipai_ , Taetae _-hyung_ ~!" Minki melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu gerbang menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Yoongi yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Minki itu menuntunnya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia menghela napas kemudian berbicara pada Minki.

"Minki- _ya_ , besok _Daddy_ ulang tahun kita kasih kejutan apa, hm?" tanya Yoongi, ia tak kepikiran bahwa ulang tahun Jimin akan datang secepat ini.

Minki terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. "Ulang tahun? Kue? Minki mau kue!"

"Hm?" Yoongi mengelus dagunya pelan. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut pergantian hari nanti malam dengan membuat kejutan. "Baiklah, ayo kita beli kue!"

.

Sore itu juga Yoongi membawa Minki keluar untuk mencari toko kue terdekat. Yoongi menemukan sebuah toko _cupcakes_ warna-warni yang lucu. Yoongi bertanya pada petugas disana apakah ia bisa membuat kuenya bertuliskan huruf yang bisa di dekorasi dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya dan akhirnya Yoongi menyetujuinya. Ia membeli banyak cupcakes yang setiap satuannya akan diberi huruf dan akan disusun dalam bentuk kalimat " _Happy Birthday! Daddy, You Are An Apple To My Pie.I Love U."_

Manis sekali, bukan?

Yoongi mendapatkan kalimatnya dari pencarian _google_. Terima kasih.

Sembari menunggu kuenya akan di hias. Yoongi membawa Minki untuk berjalan mencari toko pernak-pernik ulang tahun. Yoongi ingin mencari lilin dan bando lucu untuk dipakai Minki dan juga dirinya.

Minki hanya mengikuti kemanapun _mommy_ menuntunnya berjalan. Ia tetap anteng kesana-kemari karena Yoongi memberikannya kue cokelat dan permen yang sangat enak.

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam, Yoongi buru-buru kembali pulang. Ia segera menyusun kue nya di ruang tamu agar ketika Jimin pulang nanti ia akan terkejut melihatnya. Setelahnya Yoongi segera membersihkan diri dan tak lupa juga memandikan Minki.

.

Minki tetap memakai piyama beruangnya dan Yoongi memberikan topi ulang tahun di kepalanya untuk menyambut _Daddy_ nya pulang nanti. Yoongi sendiri sempat bingung, tetapi akhirnya ia memilih memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Jimin yang berwarna hitam. Terlihat lebih keren menurutnya dan menyamarkan bentuk perutnya yang mulai menonjol itu. Meski begitu tetap saja bagian depannya sedikit terangkat karena perutnya dan membuat separuh pahanya terlihat jelas karena Yoongi hanya memakai kemeja _oversized_ dan celana dalam khusus ibu hamil.

Ukh, Yoongi sedikit malu, tetapi demi membuat Jimin senang sepertinya kejutan ini akan cukup sukses untuknya. Lagipula Yoongi tak membeli hadiah yang berarti untuk Jimin karena ia sendiri pun melupakan ulang tahunnya dan tak bisa memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Jimin saat ini.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Yoongi masih menunggu Jimin di ruang tamu bersama Minki yang mulai merengek karena mengantuk.

" _Daddy_ kapan pulang, Momi?"Minki terus bertanya karena ia sudah mulai bosan menghabiskan kue cokelatnya dan kini sudah kenyang. Ia juga bahkan sudah meminum susunya.

" _Mommy_ tak tahu. Minki mau tidur, hm?" tanya Yoongi lembut, memeluk Minki diatas sofa dengan sayang.

Minki hanya mengangguk di dada Yoongi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar dan tidur. Jagoan tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut!" Yoongi menepuk pelan kedua pipi Minki dengan gemas dan menuntunnya ke kamar. Ia tak bisa menggendong Minki semenjak perutnya mulai semakin membesar. Yoongi harus menuntun Minki berjalan.

Minki hanya menurut dan mereka berjalan ke kamar.

.

Yoongi baru keluar dari kamar Minki setelah anak itu tertidur pulas tanpa terganggu. Yoongi berjalan menguap kembali ke ruang tamu dan menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda Jimin akan pulang ke rumah.

Yoongi kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama kumpulan cupcakes warna-warninya di tengah meja. Yoongi meniup poninya dengan kesal. Jimin belum juga pulang sampai selarut ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Yoongi akhirnya mencoba untuk menelepon Jimin dengan ponselnya.

Namun anehnya Jimin tak menjawabnya dan membuat Yoongi semakin kesal. Akhirnya Yoongi hanya duduk sendirian di atas sofa ruang tamu sampai terkantuk-kantuk.

Tak terasa sampai akhirnya kedua mata Yoongi semakin berat dan terpejam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan tertidur dalam terangnya ruangan.

.

.

Jimin tak ingat sudah minum seberapa banyak _soju_ yang disodorkan teman-teman kantornya. Sebagai yang paling muda, ia jadi tak bisa menolak. Apalagi acara makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya ini diberikan secara cuma-cuma untuknya. Jimin tentu saja menikmatinya sampai akhir. Tetapi baru kali ini Jimin bisa sampai hampir mabuk seperti ini hanya karena _soju_. Biasanya Jimin masih bisa dalam kendali penuh dengan _soju_ , sepertinya Jimin mulai menyadari bahwa rekan timnya itu lebih suka membuat _mix_ dalam _soju_.

Karena besok mereka masih harus bekerja, pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahun ini tidak berlangsung sampai tengah malam, Jimin yang mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk pulang. Tetapi Jimin sendiri bersusah payah pulang dengan menyetir sendiri. Beruntung saja ia selamat menyetir sampai ke rumah.

 _._

 _Ding dong_

Suara bel membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya dan membuatnya terkaget. Yoongi mengerang karena tiba-tiba terbangun dan lehernya terasa sakit. Dengan malas ia menatap _intercom_ yang terpasang di samping pintu dan menemukan Jimin di depan sedang bersandar pada pintu.

Yoongi terburu-buru menghampiri pintu depan untuk membuka pintu Jimin dan menyambutnya.

"Jimin—"

 _Bruk_.

"Yoon,"

Yoongi terpaku ketika ia membuka pintu Jimin tibaa-tiba jatuh ke pelukannya dan ketika ia memanggil, bau _soju_ yang sangat Yoongi kenal menyeruak dari diri Jimin.

Itu artinya Jimin sedang mabuk.

Yoongi segera mendorong Jimin sampai lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang, Yoongi lalu mendengus kesal dan berbalik. Ia berniat untuk mengunci diri di kamar. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja lengan kuat Jimin menahan bahu Yoongi dan membalik tubuh istrinya itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Yoongi memberontak, "Lepas Jimin! Aku benci dirimu yang sedang mabuk!"

Mendengar kata benci membuat Jimin mendadak terbakar amarah. Ia mencengkeram dagu Yoongi untuk membuatnya menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya. "Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Bohong," Yoongi mulai menatap kedua mata Jimin yang memerah itu dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca, ini tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia ingin malam ini memberi kejutan kecil ulang tahun untuk Jimin. Bukan menerima Jimin yang sedang mabuk seperti ini. "Jimin yang tidak mabuk tak pernah menyakitiku seperti ini."

Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin melonggarkan cengkeramannya di dagu Yoongi namun tetap menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau minum-minum lagi, Jim? Tak bisakah kau membatasi kadar minummu tidak sampai mabuk berat? Kita punya anak kecil disini, Jim. Tolong jaga sikapmu. Alkohol tidak selamanya akan membuatmu merasa baik." Yoongi memberikan keluhannya yang membuat Jimin kini malah mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"Aku tak mabuk! Lihat, aku masih sadar berbicara denganmu, Yoongi." Jimin agak meninggikan suaranya.

Yoongi meringis pelan, cengkeraman Jimin tak main-main kuatnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Jimin dengan pakaian kerjanya yang semula Yoongi lihat pagi tadi begitu rapi kini menjadi sangat berantakan. "Saat kau mabuk kau tak bisa mengontrol emosimu, Jimin. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh herbal di dapur."

Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jimin, namun semakin ia memberontak semakin Jimin bersikap kuat. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi juga kesal dan berteriak, Jimin mulai bertindak.

"Lepaskan, Jim—hmmph!"

Jimin membungkam istrinya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Entah mengapa rasanya kesal sekali mendengarnya terus berbicara dan memberontak. Jimin ingin membuatnya diam.

Yoongi memukul-mukul bahu Jimin karena ia meraup bibirnya dengan begitu kasar sampai membuat Yoongi kesulitan bernapas.

Jimin baru melepaskan Yoongi ketika ia membawanya ke atas sofa ruang tamu dan memaksa Yoongi untuk berbaring disana. "Diam, oke. Malam ini kau berisik sekali."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak suka Jimin yang seperti ini. Apalagi melihat Jimin yang mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan setiap kali Yoongi berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya diatas sofa, Jimin akan dengan cepat mendorong Yoongi kembali untuk berbaring.

"Jimin, jangan lakukan ini— _hiks_." Yoongi tak tahan lagi, ia mulai menangis saat Jimin memposisikan diri diatas tubuh Yoongi untuk menaunginya dan mulai mengecupi lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang menyengat.

"kemarin-kemarin kau menginginkan ini, hm?" bisik Jimin. Lengannya mulai menelusup melewati bagian bawah kemeja _oversized_ yang dipakai Yoongi dan telapak tangan hangatnya mengusap-usap perut membuncit yang lembut itu.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, lengan Jimin selalu mampu membuatnya untuk bergairah. Tetapi pikirannya berkata bahwa ini tidak benar. Yoongi tak menginginkannya jika Jimin memaksanya seperti ini.

"Tidak, Jimin, kau melupakan Mars dan Melo kita, huh? Kau nghh—" Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah desahannya yang terdengar keras saat dengan tiba-tiba Jimin menarik cepat celana dalamnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan membuang celana pendek hitam itu di bawah sofa. Ia lalu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menelisiknya yang tajam dan membuat Yoongi memanas hanya dengan tatapannya. "Kau sengaja memakai kemeja besar milikku, hm? Sengaja ingin menggodaku di malam ulangtahunku, hm?"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia lalu menatap Jimin penuh tanya karena nada suara Jimin terdengar normal seperti biasanya. "Jimin, kau…,"

Jimin berhenti lalu menatap Yoongi dengan begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku, _Mommy_ mingiku. Terima kasih atas _cupcakes_ nya, kau memang _Pie_ ku yang paling manis. Ijinkan aku menjadi apelmu malam ini, aku akan hati-hati dengan Mars dan Melo." Ucap Jimin melembut. Kedua matanya masih memerah karena ia terlalu banyak minum _soju_. Jimin akui ia memang cukup mabuk namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan kesadarannya. Kalau saja Jimin tak sekilas melihat susunan _cupcakes_ yang tersusun diatas meja, Jimin mungkin benar-benar akan hilang kendali jika ia tak mengerti maksud dari kue mungil tersebut yang sudah pasti disusun sendiri oleh Yoongi. Melihatnya membuat Jimin jadi luluh.

"Ji—jimin, kau menyadarinya?" Yoongi terlihat kaget.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia lalu memeluk Yoongi hati-hati tanpa membebani tubuhnya diatas Yoongi. "Maaf, aku sempat membuatmu takut. Tetapi ijinkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku tak tahan menahan semua ini. Aku mulai frustasi. Aku harus menuntaskan semua ini. Aku—"  
"Ssst." Yoongi berbisik. Ia mengangkat wajah Jimin dan menatap kedua matanya yang memerah. Napasnya masih berbau _soju_ yang cukup kuat namun hal itu membuat Yoongi perlahan tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang masih tersisa jejak airmata. Ia kini terharu pada Jimin yang ternyata tidak seperti dalam pemikirannya. Jimin bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat mabuk dan Yoongi sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya Jimin menyalurkan hasrat di masa kehamilan istrinya seperti saat ini.

Yoongi mengusap kedua pipi Jimin dengan telapak tangannya lembut. "Kau bisa melakukannya, dokter tidak melarangnya sama sekali dengan satu syarat, bukan? Tetapi... maukah kau berjanji satu hal denganku?" Tanya Yoongi lembut.

Jimin mengangguk cepat, ia menciumi telapak tangan Yoongi di pipinya dan menghirupi wangi alaminya dari sana. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Aku juga akan berjanji apapun hanya untukmu, istriku."

Yoongi tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Jimin dengan sayang. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti minum-minum. Berjanjilah untuk tak sampai mabuk saat kau menikmatinya."

"Aku berjanji." Jimin berkata tegas. "Kau harus menghukumku jika itu terjadi."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu menarik kepala Jimin untuk mencium dahinya. "Jadilah ayah yang baik."

Jimin lalu balas mengecup bibir Yoongi. Satu demi satu ciuman ia berikan sampai membuat Yoongi gemas dan menariknya dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

Jimin mulai bangkit kembali setelah Yoongi memberikan tanda-tanda positif untuknya. Jimin duduk di hadapan kedua kaki istrinya yang terbuka dan menyingkap keatas kemeja _oversized_ hitam yang dipakainya tanpa melepasnya. Jimin tak ingin Yoongi melepas kemejanya, itu terlihat sangat menggoda untuknya. Yoongi jadi terlihat jauh lebih mungil dan manis dimatanya. Ditambah perutnya yang mulai menonjol itu, sangat menggemaskan.

Jimin mulai menunduk. Ia mengecupi kedua paha mulus itu dengan gemas. Sesekali menggigitinya kecil dan membuatnya memerah. Reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi adalah mendesah kecil dan memajukan pinggulnya membuat miliknya yang mulai menegang sengaja menabrak wajah Jimin.

"Jimin," Yoongi memanggil. Darahnya berdesir keras menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak rasanya Yoongi merasa nafsunya bangkit begitu cepat. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Jimin.

Dibawah sana Jimin hanya menggumam, ia mulai mengecupi pucuk milik Yoongi dan perlahan menghisapnya kecil sebelum meraupnya penuh memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ja—jangan lupa untuk mengeluarkannya di luar nanti, hhh~" Yoongi menekan kepalanya semakin tenggelam dengan sofa empuk mereka saat Jimin benar-benar meraup seluruh milik Yoongi dibawah sana dengan mulutnya.

Yoongi menurunkan kemeja hitamnya untuk menutupi kepala Jimin dibawah bajunya. Membuat gundukan yang lucu diantara kedua kakinya yang melipat terbuka dan dengan malu-malu menekan kepala Jimin untuk membuatnya menghisap semakin dalam.

Puluhan _cupcakes_ yang dibeli Yoongi untuk ulangtahun Jimin malam ini teronggok sepi diatas meja menjadi saksi bergumulnya pasangan suami istri yang saling melepas cinta, berbagi udara dan irama bercinta terindah untuk mengisi keheningan malam diantara deru detak jam yang terus berputar.

Malam ini, Yoongi pikir untuk pertama kalinya Jimin begitu hati-hati memperlakukannya. Membuatnya ketagihan dan itu manis sekali seperti _cupcakes_ warna-warni.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin."

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika bias cahaya menelisik masuk melalui jendela dan mengusik kelopak matanya. Yoongi akhirnya terbangun dan merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari samping dan ketika ia menoleh, Yoongi menemukan wajah damai Jimin tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Yoongi tersenyum, sekelebat bayang-bayang kejadian semalam menari-nari di pikirannya dan membuat kedua pipinya bersemu hangat. Yoongi tak menyangka lelaki yang semalam menggagahinya begitu lembut dan _gentle_ saat tertidur seperti ini terlihat terlihat begitu polos dan damai.

Yoongi menyadari dirinya masih berbaring diatas sofa yang cukup sempit untuk mereka berdua dengan Jimin yang juga tertidur disampingnya dan memeluknya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Jimin untuk membangunkannya.

"Jimin, hei bangun. Kau masih harus bekerja hari ini." Yoongi mencoba membangunkan Jimin.

Yang dibangunkan hanya menggumam malas dan malah semakin memeluk Yoongi dengan gemas. "Sebentar lagiii~"

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar keluhan itu. "Ayo bangun! Atau mau kusiram—"

"Momiii." Suara pekikan yang nyaring terdengar dari dalam kamar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jagoan kecil keluarga Park, Minki yang ternyata sudah bangun. Tetapi disisi lain, Yoongi yang mendengar suara Minki itu terkejut dan refleks terbangun dari sofa yang entah bagaimana menyenggol Jimin sampai lelaki itu berguling dan jatuh ke karpet lembut di bawah sofa dengan bokong yang mendarat lebih dulu.

"Aduh!" Jimin terdengar meringis.

Tetapi Yoongi tak mempedulikan itu dan lebih memilih bergegas ke kamar Minki untuk menyambut pagi barunya. Anak itu terbiasa mengikuti jadwal bangun orangtuanya tanpa perlu dibangunkan.

Jimin jadi dibuat sadar sepenuhnya, ia berniat bangkit dari posisinya namun tiba-tiba lengannya menggapai sesuatu. Sebuah kain pendek berwarna hitam yang membuat Jimin menyeringai tiba-tiba. Itu adalah pakaian dalam Yoongi yang ia lepaskan semalam. Itu artinya istri manis kesayangannya itu masih tetap memakai kemeja _oversized_ nya tanpa memakai dalaman, huh?

Pagimu indah sekali, Park Jimin.

Tak lama Yoongi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan menuntun Minki yang sudah bangun tidur untuk menghampiri Jimin, inginnya Yoongi menghampiri Jimin untuk kembali menyuruhnya bangun apabila lelaki itu kembali tertidur tetapi yang dilihat Yoongi justru benar-benar membuatnya ingin menyiram suami bocahnya itu dengan cairan aspal.

Dengan santainya Jimin tersenyum mesum kearah Yoongi dengan melambai-lambaikan dalaman milik Yoongi bekas semalam itu. "Hei _mommy_ , jangan sembarangan dilepas _lho_ , nanti kalau burungku ingin masuk sarangnya lagi bagaimana? Siapa yang—"

"A—aku mandi duluan! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh depan Minki, _Daddy_!" Yoongi segera menyambar kain miliknya ditangan Jimin dan membawa Minki padanya, Yoongi bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan bersusah payah menahan umpatannya untuk tidak melayang karena ada Minki di sekitar mereka.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh, senang sekali menggoda istrinya pagi-pagi begini. Ia lalu menarik Minki dan memberikannya kecupan gemas di pipi gemuknya.

"Jagoan sudah bangun!"

Minki hanya mengangguk dan balas memberi kecupan menggemaskan untuk _Daddy_ nya, "Burung apa _Daddy_ , aku juga mau burung."

Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung memikirkan pengalih perhatian yang bagus dan balas menatap tatapan polos milik Minki yang penuh keingintahuan. "Eh itu... ehm bagaimana kalau Minki berdiri disini dan _Daddy_ akan foto dirimu bersama kue-kue ini!"

Jimin kemudian mencari-cari ponselnya, ia lalu memposisikan Minki berdiri di tepi meja dengan kue yang disusun Yoongi sejak semalam. Jimin lalu mulai membuka aplikasi kameranya dan mulai merekam ke arah Minki.

"Minki- _ah_ , lihat sini dan nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk _Daddy_!" Jimin mengarahkan Minki dan tetap fokus dengan kameranya.

Tetapi anak itu hanya menatap Jimin polos dan berseru, ' _Daddy_ , aku tak mau nyanyi. Aku mau kuenyaaa."

Jimin tertawa dengan reaksinya. Pada akhirnya Jimin membuat rekaman video singkat dan beberapa potret Minki dengan gaya _candid_ yang terlihat sangat imut.

" _Aigoo_ , lihatlah rambut Minki sudah memanjang. Karena besok libur, kita potong rambut _yuk_!" Jimin mengusak pelan rambut Minki dan merasakan helaian hitam lebatnya yang memang sudah hampir menutupi separuh telinganya.

Anak itu kemudian memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya yang mirip seperti milik Jimin. "Potong rambut?"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: sungguh, dna era bahkan udah lewat, maafkan ini yang terlalu ngaret dan melambai/? Belum mencapai konflik yang bermutu jadi chapter-chapter pemanis dulu ya huhu. Kayak gak rela gitu mau ninggalin Minki :( /apaan/

Btw, selamat ulang tahun, Jimin! /telat/ tadinya ingin dibuat nc di chap ini tapi diskip karena inget sama chap sebelumnya :"D dan kayaknya gaasik kalo belom ada konflik yang ehem muehehe kasian sama bumil/?

Diri ini masih mabok Mic Drop ahahaha~~~/?

Oke, Terima kasih buat kamu semua yang masih setia mau baca cerita butut ini sampai sejauh ini, bahkan bertaun-taun tapi gak ada kemajuan yak, maaf :( kritik dan saran sangat boleh sekali dituangkan :(

.

 _Special_ _thanks to_ kamu yang masih bersedia berkomentar di chapter kemarin, I Love You sm!

 **Byzar** / **Arshwang** / **kuramauchihakyu69** / **joah** / **Vionysos** / **haneunseok** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **viertwin** / **Rizuku** / **DimonJung13** / **Jimsnoona** / **indriarmy** / **Viyomi** / **Eun810** / **yuliita** / **Buzlague** / **CypherHYYH** / **HelloItsAYP** / **XiayweLiu** / **fan girl shoot** / **Dudu Luv Nini** / **ryuyaa** / **Shin Chami** / **jiminpark69** / **RenRenay** / **yoongiku** / **Rerest07** / **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** / **chimchim28** / **ravoletta** / **YoungraPark** / **RL** / **Hyunsoo-Kim** / **vintaehyung** / **PoppoMing** / **adellares** / **teukiangle** / **LittleDevil94** / **MinPark** / **Zarachael** / **HelloLSn** / **milkyway1220** / **reni246** / **rsrvjjjj** / **she3nn0** / **3min9sec** / **naranari II** / **josephinelunggapjm** / **MinReri Kujyou** / **Seo** / **peachpetals** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **Dyah Cho** / **chimchim28** / **arlindas833** / **suga – sdck** / **Dema22** / **phabo uniq** / **zyevakim1314** / **Yxx1106** / **chimbaby** / **YokTikungJimin** (siapa nih hahaha) / **rillakumamon** / **zearyl** /

.

.

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18+ | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Minki sedang duduk di ayunan sembari mengemut permen tangkai rasa jeruk di taman bermain yang berada di lingkungan _Daycare_ sore itu. Ditemani oleh sang _mommy_ —Yoongi yang sedang sibuk berbicara di ponsel. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah menjanjikan mereka untuk pergi ke salon malam ini. Minki akan potong rambut!

" _Uwaah_! _Daddy_ puyaaang!" Minki berseru, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangkai permennya yang sudah habis ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang mendekat ke arah taman. Bocah itu melompat dari ayunan dan berlonjak senang.

Yoongi yang menyadari hal itu segera menggenggam lengan Minki untuk menuntunnya ke arah mobil yang terparkir di tepi taman dan menampilkan Jimin yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya itu turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Malaikatnya _Daddy_ , ayo kita pergi bermain hari ini!" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi untuk memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi seperti biasa kemudian meraih Minki untuk digendongnya tinggi-tinggi. " _Aigoo_ , Minki semakin berat saja, hm?" Jimin berucap gemas lalu mengecup pipi gembilnya yang membuat Minki tertawa riang kegelian.

Selanjutnya mereka segera pergi dari taman yang kini sepi itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama kehangatan keluarga dan bersenang-senang di penghujung pekan. Sesuai janjinya, Jimin akan membawa Minki untuk mencukur rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan menutupi kedua mata kecilnya. Sekaligus Jimin juga ingin merapikan tatanan rambutnya dengan yang baru. Ia mulai bosan dengan gaya lama.

.

Minki terus-terusan memegangi erat ujung jaket yang dipakai oleh Yoongi. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Yoongi semenjak mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan salon khusus untuk anak-anak. Minki mendadak _ngambek_ dan tak ingin duduk sendirian di kursi dimana ada orang lain yang sudah bersiap untuk memotong rambutnya. Minki terlihat ketakutan dan tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari Yoongi meski sudah dibujuk dengan es krim sekalipun.

Yoongi sampai terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah mungilnya yang menurutnya menggemaskan, berbeda dengan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung. apakah gerangan yang menyeramkan dari salon ini. Lelaki muda yang akan memangkas rambut Minki pun sudah berusaha baik untuk membujuk Minki, tetapi anak itu malah menggeleng cepat dan tidak mau duduk sama sekali. Jimin jadi heran dibuatnya.

"Minki- _ya_ , ayo duduk manis sama _Daddy_. Nanti setelah potong rambut kita main bola." Ajak Jimin, agak sedikit memaksa Minki dan menggendongnya untuk duduk bersama. Jimin berinisiatif untuk mendudukkan Minki di pangkuannya agar membuatnya nyaman dan tidak takut agar rambutnya bisa dipangkas dengan baik.

"Momiii, mau sama momi!" Minki bergerak gusar merengek di pangkuan Jimin dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yoongi, meminta untuk Yoongi membawanya pergi dari pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin terlihat merengutkan alisnya dan mulai kesal. Minki sangat rewel sekali padahal mereka hanya ingin memangkas rambutnya. "Minki sayang, _mommy_ sedang bawa adik. _Mommy_ tak bisa menggendong Minki sekarang." Jimin mencoba memberikan pengertian, namun Minki malah terlihat menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dalam hitungan detik anak itu pasti akan menangis.

Yoongi yang melihat itu segera mengambil tempat di kursi lain dan menepuk pelan pangkuannya. "Baiklah, _Mommy_ akan memangku Minki dan rambut panjang Minki akan segera dipangkas! Ayo kemari sama _Mommy_."

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan melirik-lirik perutnya yang mulai membengkak. "Hei, kau yakin? Nanti kalau _Mommy_ pengap bagaimana? Minki berat, _lho_."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, _Dad_. Marsmelo juga pasti senang berada dengan dengan kakaknya. Minki ayo sini sama _Mommy_."

Minki yang mulai menarik kembali senyuman ketika menatap wajah ibunya itu segera turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan segera merangkak naik di kaki Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Momiii!" Minki segera memeluk Yoongi setelah ia duduk di pangkuannya yang dibalas oleh kekehan gemas dan usapan sayang di kepalanya.

Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng heran menatapnya, Minki benar-benar manja rupanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya drama potong rambut Minki bisa berjalan dengan lancar saat Minki terus berbicara riang dipangkuan ibunya. Kini bocah lelaki itu memiliki model rambut baru yang lebih pendek.

.

"Jimin," Yoongi menarik pelan lengan baju Jimin dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Lelaki itu sedang menggendong Minki yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya setelah makan malam bersama. Mereka sudah akan pulang ke rumah dan tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Ada apa? Tadi kau bilang kakimu pegal dan kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Jimin pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan jagoan kecil dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi terlihat mengusap-usap pelan perutnya sebentar. Ia lalu berbisik pada Jimin, "Aku ingin makan sup rumput laut. Belikan aku untuk dimakan dirumah."

Jimin terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Apa _mommy_ mingi sedang mengidam, hm?"

'Jimiin, ayo." Yoongi kemudian menarik Jimin untuk membawanya ke tempat makan dimana Yoongi menginginkan sup rumput lautnya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Duh, lucunya yang hanya ngidam sup rumput laut." Ia kemudian segera mengikuti langkah Yoongi dan mengusap punggung mungil Minki di gendongannya kala anak itu bergerak gusar merasa terganggu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yoongi segera membantu Jimin untuk menidurkan Minki di kamarnya. Lihat betapa tampannya anak itu dengan potongan rambut barunya yang pendek namun tetap terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Yoongi sampai tak tahan untuk mengecupi putra mungilnya itu dengan gemas.

"Jim, mandilah. Aku akan memakan sup ku sendirian. Jangan minta." Ucap Yoongi setelah keluar dari kamar Minki dan meninggalkan Jimin untuk membawa bungkusannya ke dapur.

Jimin hanya tertawa gemas melihat tingkahnya. Ia lebih memilih menuruti perkataan istrinya untuk mandi karena tubuhnya memang terasa pegal hari ini. Menggendong Minki benar-benar membuat bahunya pegal dan Jimin butuh _refresh_ sebelum tidur.

Yoongi benar-benar menghabiskan sup rumput lautnya sendirian. Jimin membelikannya dua porsi dengan niat ingin menemani Yoongi saat memakannya, tetapi yang terjadi adalah Yoongi menghabiskan dua-duanya tanpa bersisa.

"Enak sekali. Rasanya seperti sedang berulang tahun." Yoongi bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap-usap perutnya yang merasa kenyang.

Yoongi kemudian membereskan dapur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Kedua kakinya benar-benar terasa pegal padahal mereka hanya berjalan beberapa jam. Kehamilannya kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya, rasanya menjadi cepat lelah dan tubuhnya terasa pegal.

.

Jimin baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia mendekati ranjang dan mendapati istrinya sudah berbaring di tengah ranjang lengkap dengan piyamanya dan menikmati tontonan televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama.

Jimin menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk sekedar mencuri kecupan kecil di dahi istrinya. "Sudah kenyang, hm?"

Yoongi menoleh. Mengangguk ke arah Jimin dan menariknya mendekat. Sikap manjanya mulai keluar jika mereka sedang berdua. "Aku kenyang," Yoongi lalu membiarkan dirinya bersandar di dada Jimin dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendekapnya hangat. Yoongi selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, menghirup bau tubuh Jimin yang menenangkannya sampai sepuasnya. Merasakan kehadirannya setiap saat seolah Jimin akan melindunginya selalu. "Sup rumput lautnya enak, aku seperti sedang ulang tahun."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, mendekap istrinya dalam rengkuhannya semakin erat mendengar penuturannya. "Marsmelo pasti sangat menyukai sup rumput laut." Jimin kemudian beralih mengusap sayang rambut Yoongi sembari tetap mendekap istrinya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, menikmati lamat-lamat kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Jimin di suasana malam yang sejuk. Hening sesaat tak dipedulikannya dan membiarkan suara obrolan dari televisi mengganggu mereka.

Jimin masih terus mengusap rambut Yoongi dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Menghirupi wangi alaminya yang seperti _chamomile_ lembut. Jimin bahkan berpikir Yoongi dan Minki memiliki bau yang sama seperti bayi. Sesekali Jimin juga mengusapi perut menggembung milik Yoongi dengan sayang.

Tetapi tiba-tiba perhatian Jimin tertuju pada leher Yoongi, ada untaian silver yang mengalung disana. Jimin berpikir sesaat dan ketika ia melihat bandulnya yang berbentuk huruf 'J', Jimin terkejut menatapnya. Seingatnya mereka menyimpannya di sebuah kotak dan tak dipakai lagi setelah menikah, tetapi kini Yoongi sedang memakainya. " _Mommy_ , sejak kapan kau memakai kalung yang kuberikan saat pacaran dulu, hm?"

"Oh?" Yoongi kemudian meraih bandul kalungnya dan tersenyum menatapnya. "Hanya ingin memakainya saja. Ini lucu, aku jadi terus mengingatmu." Lanjutnya pelan.

Jimin jadi ingin memekik gemas mendengarnya, tetapi daripada itu ia malah memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. " _Aigoo_ , kenapa istriku malam ini manis sekaliii."

Yoongi terlihat sesak, ia segera memukul-mukul dada Jimin untuk membuatnya menjauh. "Jimin! Kau membuat perut gendutku pengap!" omelnya.

Jimin segera menjauh dan terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan memakai kalung pasangan kita kembali!" lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mencari kotak dimana mereka menyimpan beberapa perhiasan mereka.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas menatap tingkah suaminya. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel Jimin dan memainkannya, ingin melihat-lihat foto Minki yang diambilnya dengan tampilan baru dari bocah hampir tiga tahun itu.

Jimin tiba-tiba kembali menaiki ranjang dan mengejutkan Yoongi, lelaki itu mengecupi gemas perut hampir lima bulan milik Yoongi yang berlapiskan piyama tipisnya itu sampai Yoongi memukul-mukul lehernya karena kegelian akan tingkahnya.

"Jimin geli tahu!" omelnya yang membuat Jimin terkekeh lalu kembali ke posisi semula dengan merengkuh tubuh Yoongi untuk dipeluknya dan membiarkannya bersandar di dadanya.

"Lihat apa sih, _Mommy_ Mingi? Lihat, aku juga sudah memakai kalungnya. Ayo kita foto bersama!" Jimin menunjukkan kalung _silver_ nya yang berbandul huruf 'Y'.

" _Aye_ , Jimin. Aku sedang melihat foto-foto Minki hari ini dengan rambut barunya. Lihatlah bukankah ia terlihat lucu dan tampan sekaligus?" Yoongi menunjukkan foto _candid_ Minki yang sedang menghabiskan sebuah ayam goreng.

Jimin ikut menatap foto Minki dan mengelus-elus dagunya, memasang pose berpikir tiba-tiba. "Hm tentu saja, siapa dulu _dong_ ayahnya? Park Jimin tampan seantero Korea." Ucapnya narsis kemudian.

"Se-Korea jidatmu." Tetapi Yoongi tertawa kemudian.

Jimin jadi ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Jimin senang melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini, ceria dan hangat saat bersamanya. Jimin jadi ingin terus memanjakannya. "Sayang, ayo kita berfoto dulu dengan kalung nostalgia kita." Jimin kemudian memaksa istrinya untuk berpose bersama menunjukkan kalung mereka. Meski Yoongi terlihat ogah-ogahan tetapi ia akhirnya membiarkan Jimin memfotonya dengan kamera depan.

"Oke! Aku akan _upload_ foto ini hehehe." Jimin kemudian beralih sibuk pada ponselnya, memainkan media sosialnya dan meng _upload_ satu foto dimana mereka dalam pose saling berdekatan dan menunjukkan dua bandul kalung berhuruf 'J' dan 'Y' yang saling berdekatan. Jimin juga tak lupa menambahkan caption yang menyertakan fotonya itu;

" _JYP alias Jimin Yoongi Pair."_

.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mulai bersandar kembali di dada Jimin, mencari kehangatan dan mulai mengantuk.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi pelan.

Jimin balas menggumam. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan beralih memeluk Yoongi, menuntunnya untuk berbaring di ranjang. "Kalau mengantuk tidur saja, _Mommy_."

Yoongi menyamankan posisinya, ia kemudian menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayunya. "Jim, menurutmu apa jenis kelamin Mars dan Melo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, "Kita 'kan bisa tahu dari hasil USG?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin mereka dijadikan kejutan sampai akhir nanti, bagaimana?"

"Hmm aku akan menurutimu." Jimin menyetujuinya, tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas.

"Jim." Panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Jimin kini mulai memainkan anak rambut di dahi Yoongi, membuatnya semakin merasa mengantuk.

"Kalau Mars dan Melo itu anak perempuan, ingin kau beri nama apa?" tanyanya.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Emm kalau perempuan... Jiyoon dan Jisoo? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh, kalau menurutmu Mars dan Melo itu anak laki-laki ingin kau beri nama apa? tanyanya lagi.

Jimin berpikir kembali, "Kalau si kembar itu anak lelaki aku ingin memberinya nama Joonki dan Joongki. Bagaimana? Ah Jinki juga nama yang bagus." Jimin jadi antusias sendiri memikirkannya.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Jinki nama yang bagus."

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah 'kan?" Jimin mengusap-usap pelan punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa semakin mengantuk dibuatnya. Ia memang lelah, kakinya pegal dan ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk tertidur.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi mulai memanggil lagi.

"Jim?"

Jimin menyahuti, "Ada apa lagi? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah mulai larut, _lho_."

"Umm Jimin, jangan terlalu memanjakan Minki ya." Yoongi mengingat kejadian hari ini dimana Minki yang terus menempel dengannya saat siang tadi.

Jimin merengutkan dahinya, bukannya selama ini Yoongi yang selalu memanjakan jagoannya itu? Minki bahkan selalu ingin terus-terusan nempel dengan ibunya. Apa maksud istrinya ini sebenarnya?

Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang Jimin juga mulai mengantuk dan ingin segera memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ya, _Mommy_. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mulai berbaring merapatkan dirinya dengan Jimin meski perutnya mulai menghalanginya.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian...

"Jim?" panggil Yoongi.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan mengusak pucuk kepala Yoongi, "Ada apa lagi, sayang? Ayo kita tidur."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap pipi Jimin sebentar sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. "Selamat tidur, Jimin."

"Selamat tidur juga, _Mommy_ Mingi." Jimin kemudian beralih untuk mematikan televisi yang ternyata masih menyala itu dan kembali memeluk Yoongi untuk memejamkan matanya.

Tetapi baru saja Jimin akan jatuh tertidur pulas tiba-tiba Yoongi kembali memanggilnya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Kenapa lagi, sayang?"

Yoongi terlihat merengutkan dahi dan menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang memerah sayu tetapi masih sempatnya memanggil-manggil nama Jimin.

"Cium aku dulu, Jimin."

Namun apa yang diucapkannya malah membuat Jimin meluluhkan diri betapa manis istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Jimin lalu tanpa berkata apapun segera memagut bibir tipis milik Yoongi untuk dikecupnya dalam, memagut dan melumat pelan sepasang bibir manis laksana kuncup mawar yang selalu mampu merobohkan seluruh ego yang dimiliki Jimin. Membuatnya akan selalu jatuh cinta kembali di setiap malamnya bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

.

Sebuah alarm berdering nyaring mengusik sepinya pagi di sebuah kamar sepasang suami istri yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan hangatnya pelukan di bawah selimut. Matahari telah mengufuk di timur dan membiaskan cahanya yang menyelinap malu-malu dari sela tirai yang terhembus angin. Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil ketika yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah tertidur pulas lelaki yang beberapa tahun terakhir telah menemani kehidupannya sebagai pasangan setianya dan akan terus menemaninya di sisa kehidupannya.

Jimin masih bisa tertidur pulas meski alarm yang dipasangnya meraung-raung di samping telinganya, Yoongi kemudian bangkit dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya sendiri pun mulai semakin berat, ia lalu meraih ponsel Jimin dan mematikan alarmnya. Yoongi meraih botol air mineral di dekatnya untuk ia minum sebelum membangunkan Jimin.

"Jimin? Ayo bangun~" yoongi mulai menepuk-nepuk wajah Jimin, sedikit menertawakan dan memainkan mulutnya yang separuh terbuka dan lelaki itu masih mendengkur halus dengan nyaman.

Yoongi mendorong dagu Jimin untuk membuatnya merapatkan bibir Jimin namun begitu Yoongi menjauhkan lengannya dari dagu Jimin, bibir itu kembali membuka dan Yoongi terkikik di buatnya karena menurutnya itu lucu.

"Jimiiin." Yoongi lalu mulai mencubiti pipi Jimin sampai akhirnya lelaki itu bergerak tidak nyaman dan mengerang. "Ayo bangun! Kau kesiangan berangkat bekerja, Jimin!"

Mendengar teriakan istrinya yang terasa semakin nyata membuat Jimin segera membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Ia lalu menemukan wajah istrinya yang menatapnya dekat. Iseng, Jimin lalu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya itu dengan kilat dan menghasilkan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku~" sapa Jimin, tetapi ia malah menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Yoongi dan mengusapkan hidungnya di ujung perut membesar Yoongi dengan malas.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tingkahnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Jimin di pangkuannya. "Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan bisa bangun sendiri, tuan Park."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu bangkit untuk menatap Yoongi dan menunjukkan cengirannya, "Oleh karena itu Nyonya Park akan selalu ada disisiku sampai kapanpun!"

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya, jika terus meladeni obrolan Jimin maka Jimin akan benar-benar terlambat berangkat ke kantor.

"Ya ya bersiaplah sana. Aku akan membangunkan Minki dan membuat sarapan." Yoongi lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menghampiri kamar jagoan kecilnya.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan Jimin ketika lelaki itu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka delapan lebih dua puluh menit. "Yaampun! Hari ini 'kan aku ada pertemuan jam sembilan dengan Mr. Karisawa!"

Selanjutnya Jimin berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan heboh disana. Yoongi hanya menggeleng menatapnya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Minki.

.

Minki sedang anteng menikmati susunya di kursi makannya dan menatap polos kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi dengan mulut terselip roti panggang, tangannya sedang mengancingi kedua kancing di pergelangan tangannya dan Yoongi dihadapannya sedang serius menyimpulkan dasi untuk Jimin.

Tak lama sampai akhirnya Jimin benar-benar rapi, ia segera mengecup cepat dahi Yoongi kemudian menghampiri Minki untuk mengecup kepalanya dan berlari ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya dan segera pergi.

" _Daddy_ pergi sekarang!"

 _Blam_!

Suara bantingan pintu dan suara mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan segera terdengar kemudian.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Minki namun tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah benda di ujung meja makan dan menghela napas kemudian. Ada sebuah dompet dan ponsel disana. Itu adalah milik Jimin dan artinya Jimin melupakan barang penting itu dirumah.

Sepertinya Yoongi harus pergi lebih awal mengantar Minki ke _daycare_ untuk membawa dompet dan ponsel itu ke kantor Jimin.

Yoongi kemudian mendekati meja makan dan menghampiri Minki yang menyodorkan gelas kosong padanya.

"Momi? mau syusyu lagi?"

.

.

Ramalan cuaca di televisi mengatakan bahwa hari ini sedang berangin. Kemungkinan hujan atau salju pertama di hari musim dingin akan segera datang. Entahlah, Yoongi tak terlalu memikirkan cuaca. Apalagi jika cuaca sudah mulai dingin seperti ini. Ia lebih suka memakai penghangat ruangan dan diam di dalam rumah.

Tetapi hari ini Yoongi harus pergi keluar. Ia akan mengantar Minki ke _daycare_ lebih awal kemudian pergi ke kantor Jimin untuk mengantar dompet dan ponselnya yang tertinggal, selanjutnya Yoongi akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya seperti biasa lalu pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

 _Huft_ , hari yang cukup sibuk. Yoongi jadi tersenyum memikirkannya, kalau dahulu ia selalu disibukkan dengan hanya satu kegiatan yang membuatnya seharian duduk di kursi studio, kini Yoongi memiliki lebih banyak kesibukan untuk keluarganya. Rasanya jauh lebih bervariasi dan menyenangkan.

Yoongi baru selesai memakaikan baju yang rapi untuk Minki. Tak lupa memberinya jaket yang cukup hangat untuknya di tempat _daycare_ nanti. Yoongi juga memakai baju hangat sebelum akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk berangkat pagi ini.

.

"Momi, ikuuut."

Tiba-tiba Minki tak mau melepas pegangannya di ujung jaket Yoongi dan mendongak menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum menatapnya, ia lalu dengan hati-hati berdiri diatas lututnya dan membungkuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Minki. Menatap lembut putra sulungnya dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Jarang-jarang Minki merengek ditinggal di _daycare_ , anak itu sudah terbiasa dan bukan pertama kali lagi ditinggal di tempat belajar sekaligus penitipan anak itu.

"Minki sayang, nanti sore _mommy_ jemput? Minki mau cokelat besaaar? Atau robot baru, hm?" Yoongi mencoba membujuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Minki menggeleng dan menubruk Yoongi untuk memeluknya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher Yoongi. "Mau sama momi."

Yoongi terkejut melihatnya namun mendengar perkataan sendunya membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum dan ia hanya mengusap-usap sayang punggungnya. Membisikinya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya, nanti _mommy_ akan kembali dan menjemput Minki."

Yoongi kemudian mengantar Minki sampai memastikannya benar-benar masuk dan bertemu dengan guru pengajar disana. Yoongi lalu melambaikan tangannya sampai Minki balas tersenyum dan dengan lucunya mendadahi Yoongi yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

Kini Yoongi harus ke kantor Jimin, ia telah membawa dompet dan ponsel Jimin yang tertinggal dan juga sengaja membawakannya sekotak bekal untuknya makan siang.

Sesampainya di sana dan Yoongi berniat menghampiri Jimin langsung di meja kerjanya, ternyata Jimin memang benar-benar sibuk. Lelaki itu tidak ada di tempat dan menurut rekannya disana yang pernah Yoongi kenal—karena Jimin mengenalkannya dengan teman kantornya, ternyata Jimin masih sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien dari Jepang.

Yoongi pikir ia akan meninggalkan dompet, ponsel dan kotak bekalnya di meja Jimin saja, ia juga mengambil selembar _post-it_ tempel dan bolpoin kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sebuah kalimat manis yang pasti akan membuat Jimin tersenyum nanti saat membacanya.

Selesai, Yoongi kini bisa langsung pergi mengunjungi Dokter Lee. Semalam Yoongi sudah membuat janji dengan dokter tampan itu.

Namun saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menatap ke arah jendela kaca di belakang kursi Jimin, di luar ternyata sedang turun hujan. Cukup deras dan membuat Yoongi menghela napas malas di buatnya. Yoongi berniat akan menunggu sedikit reda hujannya di _lobby_ bawah saja. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Jimin dan pekerjaannya.

Tetapi tak disangka, hujan berhenti ketika Yoongi tepat sampai di _lobby_ depan. Hujannya cepat dan membuat Yoongi segera memesan taksi untuk mengantarnya pergi ke dokter.

 _Lima menit..._

 _Sepuluh menit..._

 _._

Yoongi mulai kesal karena tak bisa memesan satu taksi pun. Kawasan gedung kantor ini ternyata lebih ramai dari yang Yoongi kira. Yoongi bahkan tak bisa menelpon layanan taksi apapun.

Sampai setelah hampir separuh jam Yoongi menunggu, akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan ia akan berjalan kaki ke halte terdekat di kawasan itu dan memutuskan untuk menaiki bus sampai ke rumah sakit dimana ia akan mengunjungi dokter Lee.

Hujan singkat membuat aspal jalanan basah. Beberapa genangan air terlihat menghiasi jalanan. Bau hujan terasa menyengat di tepi jalan. Yoongi kini sedang menunggu bus yang datang di sebuah halte.

Tetapi bukannya bus yang datang, ada sebuah taksi kosong yang menghampiri. Yoongi segera berdiri dan memberhentikan taksi tersebut. Yoongi bernapas lega, akhirnya ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk naik bus.

Yoongi membuka pintu taksi tersebut dan masuk lalu memberitahu sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Yoongi duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang saat taksi mulai berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson kencang dari belakang, Yoongi bingung dan melihat ke belakang, lalu ada sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang dan cepat ke arah taksi yang ditumpanginya.

Saat itu untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya Yoongi berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

.

 _BRUAK!_

.

.

.

Jimin menyelesaikan rapatnya tepat waktu. Ia kemudian diajak oleh klien barunya yang dari Jepang itu untuk makan siang di luar. Jimin tentu saja mengiyakannya dan ikut bersamanya dengan mobil pribadi.

Jimin mengobrol santai dengan kliennya, mereka keluar dari kawasan kantor dan sedikit macet karena banyak mobil polisi di jalanan. Jimin yang merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi menatap jalanan melalui jendela mobil. Tak biasanya polisi berkumpul di kawasan perkantoran seperti ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Suara sirine meraung-raung di jalanan dan membuat kendaraan lain terhambat untuk melintas. Jimin melihat seksama di tepi jalan dan menatap dua mobil yang hancur. Jelas keadaan itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Jimin baru saja ingin mengalihkan perhatian ketika tiba-tiba padangannya menatap sosok yang diangkut keluar dari sebuah mobil taksi yang terlihat jelas penyok sana-sini. Jimin tiba-tiba berdegup kencang menatap sosok berdarah yang dibawa oleh anggota ambulans. Sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Jimin tiba-tiba histeris dan menyuruh supir yang membawanya itu untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan dengan cepat Jimin keluar dan berlari menghampiri ambulans yang mulai mengangkut seseorang yang mungkin sangat dikenal oleh Jimin.

.

Hiruk pikuk memenuhi jalanan, Jimin menghampiri sosok yang berbaring tak berdaya diatas brankar dan bersiap untuk dibawa oleh ambulans. Sosok dengan wajah pucat, hidung bangir yang bulat, bibir tipis yang kini semakin memucat serta tubuh kecilnya yang ramping dan juga jaket hitam yang sangat Jimin kenal. Juga... perut buncitnya yang selama ini di nantikan oleh Jimin...

"MIN YOONGI?! ada apa ini hei—Min Yoongi!" Jimin berteriak histeris. Mencoba meraih sosok yang terpejam rapat dan penuh darah itu.

"Maaf tuan, kami harus segera membawa pasien—"

"Aku suaminya! Biarkan aku mendampinginya!" Jimin berteriak kencang saat menyingkirkan lengan petugas yang menghalaunya.

Mereka akhirnya membiarkan Jimin dan tetap mempercepat tugasnya. Jimin ikut masuk ke ambulans yang membawa Yoongi untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Perawat di dalam ambulans segera memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Yoongi, membuka pakaiannya yang mengganggu dan memberinya alat bantuk pernapasan lalu menutup luka yang masih mengeluarkan darahnya dengan cekatan.

Jimin merenggut kencang rambutnya dengan bingung. Ini seperti mimpi, ia tak bisa menerimanya namun airmata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya dan Yoongi yang sekarat dihadapannya adalah kenyataan yang benar-benar memukulnya.

Yoongi _nya_ menderita, lihatlah wajahnya yang tergores dan berdarah, perut buncitnya masih ada disana namun darah yang mengalir melalui kaki Yoongi benar-benar membuat Jimin tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Yoongi sayang, aku disini. Aku—disini." Jimin menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi. Menatapnya penuh tangis dan sesak yang ada. Mengecupi lengannya yang dingin dengan erat dan mengusap rambutnya yang lembap.

Tetapi Yoongi tetap terpejam disana, berjuang untuk tetap bernapas.

Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam ambulans. Terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi dengan erat tanpa mau melepaskannya. Membisikinya kalimat-kalimat cinta yang mampu menguatkannya.

Jimin tak mudah menerima ini.

.

Ambulans sampai di rumah sakit, para perawat dan dokter membawa brankar dengan Yoongi diatasnya secepat mungkin. Jimin mengejarnya dan berusaha untuk tetap disampingnya sampai akhirnya Yoongi memasuki ruang instalasi gawat darurat dan Jimin tak bisa menemaninya lagi.

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu tersebut dengan terus terisak. Isakannya tanpa suara sampai membuat bahunya bergetar hebat. Jimin lalu menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar dipenuhi oleh darah milik istrinya. Yoongi _nya_ yang tak bisa Jimin jaga dengan baik.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Pada istrinya yang sangat Jimin cintai?

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat memberikan sebuah dokumen di hadapan Jimin untuk segera ditandatanganinya. Jimin membacanya dengan cepat dan rasa sesak itu semakin mencekiknya.

"Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh."

Jimin kemudian menandatangani surat persetujuan yang diberikan oleh perawat itu dengan bergetar. Airmatanya sampai jatuh menetes di atas kertas itu.

Surat persetujuan untuk dilakukan operasi pengangkatan janin kembar yang tidak selamat dari tubuh Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_ **...**

.

.

Nb: semoga gak bosen harus ngomong gini terus (sama cerita ini juga lol) maaaaaf sekali untuk tidak update selama 2 bulan :((( iya tau emang authornya sok sibuk tapi beneran deh. Ditambah keasyikan fangirling wkwkwk

Oke, selamat tahun baru 2k18! Tetap dukung Bangtan yang penggemarnya semakin membludak! Hehe trus kita bisa fangirlingan bareng di ig phylindan /terselubung/

Terima kasih buat kamu yang masih setia baca fanfic ini dan masih mau mendukung berkomentar huhuhu balasan review chap kemarin dibalas lewat PM ya~

 _SPECIAL thanks to_ kamu :

 **Pyridan** / **kuramauchihakyu69** / **Re . rest07** / **Viyomi** / **joah** / **Dudu Luv Nini** / **CyperHYYH** / **cilataetae** / **sugasugababy** / **ryuyaa** / **BabyByunie** / **mufacara** / **MinPark** / **MinReri Kujyou** / **Grydillian** / **viertwin** / **akanekinosi** / **lily hana** / **Vionysos** / **ravoletta** / **Rista98** / **blossomcandy** / **Dorayakki** / **Minrika** / **HelloItsAYP** / **QueenFujho** / **reni246** / **jiminyoong** / **byzar** / **teukiangle** / **Linkz account** / **jiminpark69** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **yuliita** / **3Min9sec** / **haneunseok** / **Buzlague** / **josephinelunggapjm** / **Haruchan08** / **Guest** / **shishiirgita3** / **LittleDeviL94** / **phabo uniq** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **adellares** / **naranari II** / **XiayuweLiu** / **Zarachael** / **YokTikungJimin** / **rillakumamon** / **Lani Novita** / **Dyah Cho** / **milkyway1220** / **Moon Vibes** / **miparkland**

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	24. Chapter 24

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18+ | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

Seorang dokter berjalan cepat menghampiri Jimin yang masih berdiri untuk membaca ulang lembar persetujuan yang baru saja ditandatanganinya. Ia melihat tangis lelaki itu pecah, namun tak ada isakan terdengar darinya yang ada hanya geraman berat yang siapapun melihat Jimin saat ini pasti mengetahui jika lelaki itu sedang menahan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Park Jimin- _ssi_ , maaf, kami hanya bisa berusaha menyelamatkan Yoongi- _ssi_... seorang." Dokter tampan yang biasa Jimin kenal sebagai dokter Lee yang selalu menjadi dokter andalan Yoongi untuk memeriksa kandungannya itu kini menatap prihatin pada Jimin.

Jimin menoleh, "Dokter Lee, Yoongiku—anakku—"

"Kami harus segera melakukan tindakan operasi darurat untuk Yoongi- _ssi_ ," dokter Lee menghela napas dan mengambil lembaran yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Jimin itu untuk diberikan pada perawat diantara mereka yang segera beranjak pergi dari sana. "Maaf, kami harus segera mengeluarkan janinnya demi menyelamatkan Yoongi- _ssi_ saat ini."

Dokter Lee menepuk pundak Jimin untuk menguatkannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Jimin sendiri disana.

Jimin dengan lesu merosotkan diri dihadapan pintu ruang operasi yang telah di mulai dengan tanda lampu merah yang menyala. Jimin mengusak rambutnya tak peduli, pikirannya kacau tak karuan, hatinya merasakan sakit yang begitu meremas perasaan membayangkan buah hati yang dimimpikannya tak akan pernah lahir ke dunia untuk menatapnya, tak akan pernah Jimin peluk dan tak akan pernah bisa Jimin bahagiakan.

Calon bayi kembarnya... Mars dan Melo... tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Jimin menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Ada noda darah Yoongi disana. Ia bahkan tak mampu menjaga istrinya sendiri dengan baik.

"Jimin?" seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Jimin yang segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar namanya disebut.

Jimin mengenalnya, lelaki itu adalah rekan kerja seniornya yang sebelumnya bersama Jimin untuk menemani klien dari Jepang untuk makan siang.

" _Sunbae_ , maafkan aku... Istriku—" Jimin menunduk dan tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jimin, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan dokter, aku turut berduka cita dan kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja dengan istrimu." Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Jimin untuk memberinya semangat. Ia lalu menuntun Jimin untuk berdiri di kursi tunggu dan memberikan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya untuk diberikan pada Jimin, "Hyunjoo bilang istrimu sempat mampir ke kantor dan menaruh ini di mejamu. Dia tak ingin mengganggu kita saat _meeting_ tadi."

Jimin menerimanya dan melihat ada ponsel, dompet miliknya dan kotak bekal makan milik Minki di dalamnya.

"Aku akan mengurus pekerjaan kantor. Kau fokus disini saja. Kabari aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Lelaki itu kembali menepuk pundak Jimin dan segera beranjak dari sana. Ia merasa tak seharusnya disini, lagipula ia harus menangani pekerjaan penting hari ini.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya menatap semua itu, jadi Yoongi datang ke kantor hanya untuk membawakan ponsel, dompet bahkan bekal untuk dirinya?

Jimin merasa sangat tidak berguna. Kenapa juga ia harus melupakan dompet dan ponselnya. Seandainya Jimin tak melupakan semua itu, Yoongi dan Marsmelo pasti tidak akan datang ke kantor Jimin dan... kecelakaan.

"Argh!" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Perasaan menyesal mulai menggerogotinya. Ini semua salahnya... salahnya yang bodoh terburu-buru pagi tadi.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang milik Minki yang tertempel _post-it_ diatasnya. Ada tulisan tangan Yoongi disana yang membuat Jimin merasa teriris dan kedua matanya terus memanas tanpa bisa dicegah.

" _Jangan melewati makan siangmu, Daddy. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket dan menjemput Minki di daycare. I love you, Daddy Mingi." –Mommy_

Jimin kemudian membuka kotak bekal itu dan menemukan beberapa potong kimbap dan telur gulung yang hangus di beberapa bagian. Salah satu kebiasaan Yoongi yang selalu seperti itu.

Jimin tersenyum kecil menatapnya, ia lalu menyumpitkan satu kimbap untuk dimakannya, seketika bayang-bayang ingatan tentang malam bersama Yoongi saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang nama yang cocok untuk bayi kembar mereka terngiang di kepala Jimin. Saat-saat Yoongi sedang manja padanya, saat Yoongi sedang mengidam tentang semuanya yang serba dua, saat Yoongi bercerita bahwa ia senang bisa mengandung bayi kembar...

Jimin tak sanggup lagi. Isakannya kini benar-benar keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Jimin lalu meraih ponselnya dengan bergetar kemudian melakukan panggilan pada ibunya. Jimin perlu mengabarkan ini semua. Ia takkan sanggup melewati ini semua sendirian.

" _Eomma_?" Jimin menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya masih dengan senggukannya yang berusaha ia tahan sebisa mungkin.

" _Jimin? Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_ suara diseberang telepon mulai terdengar khawatir. Naluri seorang ibu yang tak bisa dibohongi tentang anaknya.

Jimin mengusap airmatanya, " _Eomma_... Yoongi _ku_... keguguran."

.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, ruang operasi yang Jimin tunggu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai karena tidak ada seorang dokter atau perawat pun yang keluar dari sana.

Jimin semakin khawatir disana, Junsu yang tiba-tiba terbang ke Seoul seorang diri saat ini karena ia juga sangat khawatir dengan putra sulung dan menantu kesayangannya. Junsu benar-benar khawatir, apa yang diceritakan oleh Jimin membuatnya terkejut.

Jimin juga mendapat informasi dari pihak kepolisian tentang peristiwa kecelakaan yang melibatkan istrinya sebagai korban. Orang yang menabrak taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Yoongi adalah seseorang dalam keadaan mabuk yang sedang dalam pengejaran polisi karena kasus obat terlarang dan kini sudah diamankan oleh kepolisian.

Jimin ingin marah, tetapi ia tahu apapun yang dilakukannya adalah percuma. Semua telah terjadi, ingin Jimin marah seperti apapun semua itu tak akan bisa mengembalikan Yoongi dan Marsmelo kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kini Jimin hanya bisa duduk menunggu hasil dari rumah sakit ditemani oleh ibunya yang setia merangkulnya dan memberinya semangat.

Sampai tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dengan pakaian formal berjas rapi datang menghampiri Jimin dan duduk di sampingnya sembari menghela napas berat. Seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meninju seseorang.

"Yoonjae- _hyung_?!" Jimin cukup terkejut, takut kakak iparnya itu akan marah dan menyerangnya. Namun yang terjadi lelaki yang kini sudah beristri itu hanya duduk diam disampingnya.

Ternyata diam-diam Junsu mengambil alih ponsel Jimin yang ternyata mengabari hal ini pada Yoonjae dan orang-orang terdekat yang ia ketahui.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jimin." Ucap Yoonjae tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin tertohok, menunduk dalam dan tak mampu menatap kakak iparnya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menjaga Yoongi dengan baik. Tetapi apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia tahu semua ini salahnya. Sudah sepantasnya Yoonjae kecewa padanya.

Junsu yang menatap Jimin seperti itu semakin mengusap punggungnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Ia tahu semua ini pasti sangat berat untuk putra sulungnya. Jimin pasti sangat terpukul saat ini dan perkataan Yoonjae sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Aku sungguh akan membencimu, Park Jimin." Yoonjae menatap tajam lelaki yang kini menjadi adik iparnya itu yang segera membuat Jimin menengadah dan balas menatap lekat padanya. "Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak mampu berada di sisi Yoongi dalam keadaan apapun. Kau harus kuat, Jimin. Bayi kembarmu adalah kehendak Tuhan! Kau harus merelakannya. Bagaimana Yoongi _ku_ juga akan bertahan di dalam sana jika kau semenyedihkan sekarang! Kau ingin kupisah—"

" _Stop, Hyung_. Tidak ada kata pisah antara aku dan Yoongi _ku_. Hanya Yoongi _ku_." Jimin menghentikan perkataan kakak iparnya dan jawabannya yang menekan. Tak lupa tatapan sedihnya yang kini mulai menatap Yoonjae dengan tatapan seriusnya. Tak terima kalau dirinya disebut menyedihkan.

Yoonjae mendengus melihat reaksi Jimin, dalam hati bersyukur bahwa Jimin memang tak selemah kelihatannya. "Dasar posesif."

Selagi membiarkan kedua lelaki dihadapannya mengobrol, Junsu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia sedang membatalkan jadwal janjinya sampai hari yang tak bisa ditentukan. Ia ingin menemani putra sulungnya dan juga menantu kesayangannya yang baru saja keguguran.

"Jimin, kau mau jemput Minki jam berapa?" Junsu melirik jam tangannya.

Jimin teringat sesuatu. Ia hampir saja melupakan jagoan kecilnya yang kini sendirian di tempat orang lain.

"Aku..." Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu ruang dimana Yoongi masih dalam tindak operasi.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan segera mendekati Jimin kembali. "Aku mengerti Yoongi memang membutuhkanmu, tetapi untuk saat ini Minki akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Anak itu pasti menunggu Yoongi untuk menjemputnya."

Jimin sempat ragu, bagaimana nanti ia akan mengatakannya pada jagoan kecilnya? "Tetapi..."

"Tenang saja, ada aku dan Yoonjae yang akan menemani Yoongi disini." Junsu menepuk pundak putra sulungnya untuk membuatnya segera beranjak.

"Ayo, Jimin, kau tega membuat keponakanku yang lucu itu menunggu lama? Tenang saja, aku akan tetap disini." Yoonjae juga memberikan semangat untuk Jimin. Ia kemudian melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Jimin. "Pakai mobilku."

Jimin menerimanya dan menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemput Minki."

.

.

Jimin membasuh wajah dan kedua tangannya sesampainya ia di tempat _daycare_ dimana Minki berada. Ia tak boleh terlihat kusut di hadapan jagoan kecilnya. Minki harus tetap ceria bersamanya.

"Baiklah, Park Jimin. Kau adalah ayah yang baik!" Jimin menyemangati dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin sebelum keluar dari _restroom_ dan menuju kelas dimana biasanya Minki menunggu untuk dijemput.

Jimin mengintip sedikit di jendela untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan jagoan kecilnya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat bocah itu sedang duduk serius dengan lengannya yang sibuk mencoretkan sesuatu diatas selembar kertas dan ada seoerang wanita yang mendampingi Minki yang Jimin ketahui adalah salah satu guru di _daycare_ ini. Anehnya di ruangan serba warna-warni itu tak ada anak lain selain Minki. Jimin melihat jam tangannya dan ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia terlambat sekali rupanya, anak lain pasti sudah dijemput sedari tadi dan hanya Minki yang belum dijemput olehnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Minki- _ya_!" Jimin menyapa ceria di depan pintu.

Minki yang mendengarnya segera menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya dengan kedua mata sipit yang membola lucu, persis seperti Yoongi. " _Daddy_!"

Minki segera bangkit berdiri dan melupakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama gurunya hanya untuk berlari ke arah Jimin. Anak itu begitu bersemangat melihat Jimin sampai saat berlari ia tak memperhatikan apapun dan kaki mungilnya tersandung oleh mainan yang tergeletak di lantai yang berlapiskan _tatami_ itu.

Jatuh tertelungkup, Minki mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin kemudian menangis. "Huwaa~" ;_;

" _Aigoo aigoo_ , jagoan _Daddy_ terjun bebas!" Jimin segera menghampiri Minki untuk menggendongnya, mengusap airmata di kedua pipi Minki dan menertawakannya. Anak terjatuh bukannya mengkhawatirkannya tetapi Jimin malah menertawakannya, jika Yoongi tahu ia pasti sudah diocehi macam-macam.

Ah, Yoongi...

Wanita pendamping Minki juga menghampiri bocah yang kini bersama ayahnya itu untuk menghiburnya. Jimin segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pada wanita di _daycare_ itu dan membawa Minki yang masih tersedu sedan.

Jimin mendudukkan Minki di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Ia juga memakaikan sabuk pengaman dan mengepaskannya untuk Minki. Bocah itu mulai menghentikan tangis dengan sendirinya yang menyisakan segukan.

" _Daddy_ , momi mana?" tanya Minki sembari mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya.

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menangkup kedua pipi Minki dan menciumi wajahnya dengan gemas. " _Mommy_ sedang... tidur."

Minki hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Anak itu kemudian sibuk sendiri memperhatikan jalanan dan mengoceh selama Jimin mengendarai mobil milik Yoonjae itu untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jimin menggendong Minki saat kembali ke rumah sakit dan menghampiri ibunya dan Yoonjae yang masih disana. Tanda ruang operasi telah berganti. Jimin jadi bertanya-tanya.

" _Eomma_? _Hyung_? bagaimana Yoongi _ku_?" Jimin kemudian mengalihkan Minki untuk digendong oleh ibunya.

Yoonjae terlihat menghela napas. "Operasinya berhasil, Yoongi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat namun untuk saat ini dokter tak bisa menentukan kapan Yoongi akan sadar. Dan janin si kembar..." Yoonjae meremas bahu Jimin dengan kuat, menyalurkan perasaannya yang juga sama khawatirnya dengan Jimin. "Akan berada di rumah duka rumah sakit ini."

Jimin menutup mulutnya. Perasaannya sungguh berkecamuk. Seperti ada sebagian dirinya yang ikut hilang bersama calon bayi kembarnya yang tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapannya.

Junsu yang melihat Jimin seperti itu jadi ikut sedih. Ia hanya bisa menyemangatinya dan kini mengusap sayang punggung Minki yang kini hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Jimin, ayo kita urus administrasi dan setelah itu kita bisa menemani Yoongi di dalam."

.

.

Yoongi berada di rawat inap khusus sendiri. Dokter menyarankannya untuk menjaga kondisi Yoongi pasca keguguran dan atas permintaan Jimin. Ia ingin perawatan sebaik mungkin untuk istrinya.

Mereka mulai memasuki kamar. Junsu yang pertama kali masuk bersama Minki dalam gendongannya itu cukup terkejut melihat kondisi Yoongi yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Selang transfusi darah menghubungkan Yoongi juga selang oksigen di hidungnya, Junsu meneteskan airmatanya melihat itu semua, ditambah Minki yang mulai memberontak dan memanggil-manggil nama Momi dalam gendongan Junsu sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk membawa Minki yang mulai menangis itu keluar ruangan.

Jimin merasa langkah setiap kakinya untuk menghampiri Yoongi terasa begitu berat seperti sedang berada di dalam lumpur hisap. Ia bisa melihat istrinya yang terbaring sepi diatas ranjang dengan selang-selang kecil yang melekat di tangan kurusnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan pipi yang dihiasi luka dan perutnya... terlihat lebih mendatar.

"Yoongi, adikku sayang." Bisikkan Yoonjae bisa Jimin dengar. Lelaki itu menangis setelah mengecup dahi Yoongi.

Hari ini Jimin telah membuat semua orang menangis yang bahkan Jimin kini tak bisa merasakan tangisnya sendiri.

Jimin berada di hadapan Yoongi, ia menyematkan jarinya di sela-sela jemari hangat milik Yoongi. Jimin menggenggam jemari itu dengan hati-hati dan mengecupnya dengan dalam. Berusaha memberitahu Yoongi melalui kecupan itu bahwa ia harus kuat. Bahwa ia tak berjuang sendirian. Bahwa akan selalu ada Jimin bersamanya, menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang lain merasakan sakit yang sama. Bahwa ada Jimin yang akan selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun bersama buah hati jagoan kecil mereka yang masih membutuhkan dirinya bersama Yoongi untuk menemani canda tawanya.

Yoongi tetap terpejam dengan damai. Tak mempedulikan kedua lelaki yang masih setia menangisinya.

.

Hari mulai semakin melarut, Yoonjae pamit pulang dan akan kembali mengunjungi Yoongi bersama istrinya esok hari. Sedangkan Jimin masih setia duduk di samping Yoongi tanpa mau meninggalkannya sedetikpun.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas, ia tak tega melihat Yoongi dan Jimin seperti itu. Juga Minki yang sedari tadi menangis ingin bersama mominya sampai anak itu lelah sendiri dan Junsu memaksanya untuk makan lalu Minki akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya dalam gendongan Junsu.

"Jimin? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Junsu.

Jimin hanya menggeleng. "Aku akan menemani istriku disini. _Eomma_ pulanglah, aku minta tolong padamu untuk jaga Minki. Aku—"

"Tenanglah, Minki aman bersamaku. Jihyun dan ayahmu akan kemari besok. Kita bisa gantian untuk menemani Yoong disini dan bermain dengan Minki." Junsu memeluk Jimin sebentar dan mengusap sayang kepalanya. Putra sulungnya itu terlihat begitu berantakan. "Aku akan membelikanmu makanan sebelum pulang ke rumahmu bersama Minki."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, ibunya memang selalu yang terbaik. "Terima kasih, _Eomma_."

.

.

Sudah tiga malam Yoongi belum juga sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya bersama tidur panjangnya, tetapi Jimin ingin ia segera membuka kedua matanya dan menatapnya kembali dengan penuh cinta. Jimin... merindukan istrinya.

Jimin sudah kembali bekerja, ibunya yang menyuruhnya agar ia tak terlalu stres terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit. Mereka bergantian menjaga Yoongi di rumah sakit. Teman-temannya juga banyak yang menjenguk Yoongi. terutama sahabatnya yang masih setia membantu Jimin meski mereka kini telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Ada Taehyung yang dengan suka rela menjaga Minki dan menghibur anak itu untuknya. Minki masih tetap ceria meski terkadang jika ia sedang ingat dengan ibunya maka ia akan memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi dan rewel.

.

Pagi ini Jimin tidur bersama Minki di rumah, ibunya sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama Jihyun untuk menjaga Yoongi.

Alarm yang meraung-raung membangunkan Minki dari tidurnya, anak itu kesal dan menendang-nendang apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Sampai kaki mungilnya tak sengaja mengenai wajah Jimin dan membuat ayah muda itu terbangun.

"Aduh!" Jimin mengerang, ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai merasakan berisiknya alarm yang berbunyi bercampur dengan rengekan Minki. "Yaampun, jam berapa ini..."

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh, Jimin segera mematikan alarm dan menggendong Minki yang masih merengek.

"Hei, jagoan _daddy_ sudah bangun malah rewel~" Jimin memainkan kedua pipi Minki dengan gemas.

"Bicik, _daddy_..." :(

Jimin hanya tertawa melihat wajah jagoan kecilnya yang menggemaskan dan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian membawanya untuk mandi bersama sampai Minki tertawa kegelian karena tingkah _Daddy_ nya.

Jimin juga tak lupa memberikan sarapan dan susu untuk Minki.

.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah sakit dan menitipkan Minki pada Junsu disana. Jimin mendapati pesan siang nanti Taehyung akan datang dan menemani Minki untuk menghiburnya, jadi Jimin tak perlu membawanya ke _daycare_.

"Sayang, kapan kau akan bangun? Aku merindukanmu." Jimin selalu membisikkan hal yang sama pada Yoongi yang terpejam setiap paginya. Jimin lalu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan hati-hati seolah takut akan membangunkannya padahal Jimin ingin sekali Yoongi segera terbangun.

"Aku rindu momi!" teriak Minki di samping Jimin. Anak itu berjinjit di samping ranjang dan menggenggam erat seprai ranjang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum menatap jagoan kecilnya dan mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Minki jangan nakal dan berisik mengganggu _mommy_ disini sampai _daddy_ pulang, _arra_?" Minki hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

Jimin lalu kembali mengecup Minki dengan gemas dan ia segera berpamitan pada ibunya sebelum benar-benar pergi berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

Siang hari, Jimin sedang berada di toko bunga dekat kantornya. Jimin selalu mengganti bunga di kamar inap Yoongi setiap hari dari yang dibawa rekan-rekannya yang menjenguk Yoongi. Jimin membelikan sebuket bunga _baby's breath_ , bunganya yang mungil dan berwarna putih mengingatkannya pada Yoongi saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Jimin baru selesai membayar dan menerima rangkaian bunga mungil itu ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan bahwa ibunya melakukan panggilan padanya.

"Ya, ada apa _eomma_?" tanya Jimin.

Terdengar suara berisik dan teriakan dalam panggilan telepon, tiba-tiba Jimin berdebar mendengarnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. _"Jimin, kemari sekarang. Yoongi sudah sadar dan ia mengamuk—"_

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin segera berlari menuju parkiran. Ia akan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan jantungnya yang kini berdebar keras.

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba tersadar dan terbangun dengan raut wajah yang sangat berantakan. Ia menatap perutnya yang datar kemudian tanpa bisa di cegah kedua matanya berair dan mulai menangis keras. Saat itu di kamar inap hanya ada Junsu sendirian bersama Yoongi. Minki dibawa Taehyung dan Seokjin untuk makan siang bersama keluar dan Junsu sedang merapikan lemari kecil yang berisi beberapa botol air mineral dan buah-buahan.

Yoongi tiba-tiba terbangun membuat Junsu terkejut dan segera memanggil dokter, namun saat dokter kembali Yoongi sedang mengancam dirinya sendiri dengan memegang garpu yang kebetulan ada di samping meja di sisi ranjang Yoongi, sebuah garpu bekas apel yang Minki makan bersama Taehyung sebelumnya.

" _Eomma_! Kemana bayi dalam perutku?! Kenapa perutku datar dan aku tak bisa merasakannya?!" Yoongi berteriak padanya dengan tangis dan mengacungkan garpunya dengan gerakan mengancam. Lengannya mulai berdarah karena tanpa sengaja ia melepaskan jarum infusnya.

Junsu hanya bisa menggeleng dan saat dokter datang, ia segera menelepon Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , tenangkan dirimu. Ayo berikan garpu itu padaku." Seorang dokter berusaha mendekati Yoongi. Namun Yoongi terlihat mengencangkan genggaman pada garpu di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada perutnya sendiri.

Yoongi menggeleng. Tangisnya pecah luar biasa dan kepalanya mulai pusing. "Dokter, kemana bayiku?!"

Setiap dokter dan perawat berusaha mendekati Yoongi, semakin Yoongi mengancam dan membuat siapapun tak bisa mendekatinya. Bahkan Junsu pun sampai tak mampu berkata apapun dan ikut menangis melihatnya.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin datang dengan napas yang memburu akibat berlari dari parkiran sampai ke ruang rawat ini untuk melihat bahwa istrinya sadar dengan begitu berantakan.

"Jimin?" kedua mata yang bersitatap dengan lelaki pendamping hidupnya itu membuat Yoongi semakin melelehkan airmatanya, ia justru dibuat takut melihat kedatangan Jimin. "Maaf, Jim. Aku—aku tak bisa menjaga Marsmelo dengan baik. Aku bodoh dan—"

"Yoongi, lihat aku." Jimin berkata tegas dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya tersedu-sedu. Jimin tak tega melihatnya, istri tersayangnya, orang yang paling dicintainya menangis tersedu seperti itu. Jimin bisa merasakan sakit yang sama. "Sayang, kau yang terbaik untukku." Jimin terus berbicara dan melangkah pelan mendekati Yoongi dengan pasti. Ia fokus dengan gerakan tangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam erat garpu itu. Tetapi Jimin juga fokus menatap kedua mata Yoongi dan memaksanya untuk terus menatapnya. "Marsmelo sudah bahagia di surga—"

"Tidak!" Yoongi berteriak, ia benar-benar melayangkan garpunya dan dengan cepat Jimin menepis keras lengan Yoongi sampai garpu itu terlepas dan jatuh berdentang ke atas lantai.

Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi yang segera menangis kencang di dadanya. Tak mampu menahan diri dan kesedihan yang mengguncang dirinya.

"Jimin— _huks_ ini salahku membuat marsmelo pergi. aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan bodoh— _huks_." Jimin benar-benar linu mendengar tangisan Yoongi dan perkataannya yang seperti itu. Jimin tak sanggup mendengarnya.

Yoongi menggenggam erat bagian depan kemeja kerja Jimin dan tetap menangis di dadanya.

Jimin hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar hebat dengan sayang. Jimin kemudian dengan perlahan membawa Yoongi untuk berbaring dan tetap berada didekatnya. Ia juga memberikan isyarat pada dokter untuk memeriksa Yoongi dan memasangkan jarum infusnya kembali.

"Hei, mau dengar sebuah cerita?" Jimin mengusap rambut poni Yoongi yang basah ke atas karena keringat, ia juga mengelus dahi Yoongi yang lembab dengan ibu jarinya.

Yoongi berangsur-angsur tenang karena sikap hangat Jimin, kehadirannya membuat Yoongi merasa aman dan tak takut. Sebelah tangannya saling bergenggaman erat dengan Jimin. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa lengan yang lainnya sedang dibersihkan oleh dokter bahkan di tusuk jarum infus kembali. Yoongi hanya fokus menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Yoongi mencoba berbicara pada Jimin yang masih terus mengelus dahinya. "Jimin, ini semua salahku. Salahku yang ceroboh tak bisa— _huks_."

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan mengecup kecil dahi Yoongi. "Hei, dengarkan ceritaku. Tak ada yang salah disini."

Yoongi hanya menatap sedih pada Jimin yang mana masih bisa Jimin lihat sisi menggemaskan dari istrinya.

"Dengar, Marsmelo bilang padaku kalau mereka itu terlalu indah untuk bersama kita." Jimin mulai bercerita, sebisa mungkin ia tak menunjukkan rasa sedihnya secara terang-terangan di hadapan Yoongi. Ia ingat perkataan Yoonjae, dirinya harus lebih kuat agar Yoongi bisa bertahan dan melewati semua ini bersamanya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, "Memang Marsmelo bisa bilang?"

" _Ey_ jangan salah sangka, Marsmelo itu anakku. Aku yang menembakkannya kesana, _lho_." Jimin menyentuh pelan perut Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Anakku, Jim. Aku yang membawa-bawanya di perutku, _lho_." Yoongi menatap Jimin tak terima.

Jimin menghela napas dengan sabar. "Marsmelo anak kita."

"Tapi... tetap saja semua ini salahku. Seandainya aku—" Yoongi yang mulai menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya kembali segera dihentikan oleh Jimin yang meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi dan membuatnya bungkam.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuhan tak ingin malaikat-malaikat kecilnya turun ke bumi. Dan karena Marsmelo adalah malaikat terindah, Tuhan memilih mereka berdua untuk tetap menemaninya di surga. Maka dari itu Dia mengambil Marsmelo dari kita untuk tetap berada di surga bersamaNya..." sekali lagi Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang dan menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Jimin juga sedikit memperhatikan dokter yang telah selesai memberi infusan baru pada Yoongi dan kini sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar obrolan dokter dengan ibunya di depan pintu.

Yoongi masih terlihat sendu, "Kenapa Dia mengambilnya dariku? Hadiah untukmu yang pernah memimpikannya, Jim?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Marsmelo harus tetap berada di surga?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap balas menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata sayunya.

"Itu karena Tuhan tahu aku sudah memiliki dua malaikat yang begitu indah dalam hidupku. Malaikat itu adalah dirimu yang cantik dan Minki si jagoan manja yang menggemaskan. Kalian berdua adalah malaikat indah untuk membuatku bahagia di dunia ini. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Maka dari itu, Marsmelo tetaplah menjadi malaikat di surga yang akan mengawasi kita dari sana. Apa Marsmelo lupa mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus dan hangat. Tanpa sadar bahwa airmatanya menganak sungai di pipinya.

Mendengar tutur kata Jimin membuat Yoongi melelehkan airmatanya kembali. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang masih digenggam Jimin itu untuk terlepas. Yoongi kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menghapus bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin yang bahkan tanpa Jimin sendiri sadari.

"Aku ingat, Marsmelo mengatakannya saat pergi dariku." Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin untuk mendekat padanya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Yoongi membiarkan airmata mereka menyatu dalam bisikan hangat ucapan cinta.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: hello~ fanfiksi cerita trilogi as sweet yang dimulai tahun 2014 ini akan segera berakhir! Hehee~ dalam beberapa chapter kedepan akan tamat .

Biar bagaimana pun semua ini harus berakhir dan mulai cerita-cerita lain yang baru. Udah 2k18 harus berani move on/?

Cerita ini mungkin memang takkan pernah sempurna dan banyak kekurangan. Tapi nantikan spesial chapter yang 'ehem' berikutnya ya!

Terima kasih buat kamu yang sudah baca sampai sini dan masih dukung ceritanya dengan berkomentar. _I LOVE U_ ~

Balasan review yang login dibalas via PM.

 _SPECIAL thanks to (_ _karena kalian memang spesial_ _)_ :

 **Byeol** / **teukiangle** / **akemileo** / **lily hana** / **ryuyaaa** / **Pyridam** / **bangjimong** / **byzar** / **sugarism** / **Moon Vibes** / **syahnazannisa** / **Linkz Account** / **Viyomi** / **summerplayland25** / **Vionysos** / **Reny246** / **PoppoMing** / **Zarachael** / **fangirlshoot** / **wafamamun** / **Buzlague** / **Jimsnoona** / **MinPark** / **kikahasegawa** / **YoungraPark** / **dimonJung13** / **Han Neul Ra** / **milkyway1220** / **Viu** / **xxxyeah** / **cupid** / **huu** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **Park Mink1** / **yoongiku** / **a-richuu** / **yuliita** / **Riani Lee** / **Arshwang** / **cilataetae** / **kuramauchihakyu69** / **blossomcandy** / **gbrlchnerklhn** / **MinJiSu** / **FlowerSweety** / **taemochii** / **Ongnable** / **Aissy05** / **RenRenay** / **aaaa** / **shiinasany** / **dulumikan** / **QueenFujho** / **haneunseok** / **delkookie** / **Baby Byunie** / **Zyeva493** / **ravoletta** / **ivha** / **Dudu Luv Nini** / **Yxxx1106** / **Fujimoto Yumi** / **Albus Shiroi** / **t-rex** / **Re . rest07** / **Nury630**

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Jimin | Yoongi | As Sweet As Sugar's third Sequel! | This is Mpreg Family's story | I don't take any profit with this chara | AU | R18+ | Beware! '-')** /

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _I warned you._

 _._

 _(Hope you can)_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

 _._

.

.

.

 _Eomma :_

 _"Jimin? Bisa ke rumah sakit sebentar?"_

.

Jimin tanpa basa-basi bangkit dan menyambar mantelnya yang berada di punggung kursi dan melangkah lebar ke pintu keluar. Lengannya yang masih memegang ponsel ia ketikkan sebuah pesan untuk rekan juga atasannya dan meminta ijin untuk pergi lebih awal dari kantor.

Jimin mulai berdebar kembali. Perasaan takut mulai menyergapnya jika itu menyangkut tentang istrinya yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Apalagi sekarang ibunya juga masih berada disana bersama Yoongi.

Jimin takut bila ternyata Yoongi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

.

Jimin berjalan dengan langkah lebar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Yoongi.

" _Eomma_?" Panggil Jimin begitu ia melihat heran ibunya berdiri melipat kedua tangan depan dada dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar rawat inap Yoongi yang tertutup rapat.

Junsu tersenyum melihat Jimin dihadapannya, ia kemudian menarik putranya itu untuk duduk di kursi tunggu koridor rumah sakit.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana keadaan Yoongi _ku_?" tanya Jimin.

Junsu terlihat menghela napas sebentar sebelum ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan menatapnya serius, "Jimin, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sepertinya kita harus mencoba mengkonsultasikan Yoongi ke dokter psikiater."

Jimin melepas genggaman ibunya dengan cepat dan berdiri setelah mendengar perkataannya. " _Eomma_ , kau pikir Yoongi _ku_ gila?! _Ck_ , aku tidak akan setuju!"

Jimin berniat untuk berbalik namun lengannya di tahan oleh Junsu, "Tetapi Jimin, keadaan psikisnya terguncang. Aku ingin Yoongi kembali baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan membuatnya kembali." Ucap Jimin dengan tatapan meyakinkan dan melangkah meninggalkan Junsu.

"Jimin, luka jahitan Yoongi sempat infeksi karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau tahu? Ia hampir melukai dirinya sendiri." Ucapan Junsu sempat membuat Jimin terpaku, ia kemudian tanpa berkata apapun segera memasuki ruang rawat inap Yoongi.

Jimin menghampiri ranjang dimana Yoongi sedang terlelap disana. Ini sudah hari keempat Yoongi berada di rumah sakit. Jarum infus masih setia di lengan kirinya dan Yoongi kini terpejam dan bernafas dengan teratur. Terlihat damai sekali meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi untuk mengecup sayang dahinya dan tersenyum hangat mengelusi anak rambut halus di dahi Yoongi, berbisik lembut mengagumi pahatan wajah yang begitu disanjunginya.

"Sayangku, tetaplah bersama disisiku dan Minki. Jangan pikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku mohon..." Jimin berucap pelan, ia kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi lama. Menyalurkan kekhawatirannya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Jimin tidak akan pernah tega membawa Yoongi ke tempat seperti itu. Jimin yakin ia bisa mengembalikan Yoongi seperti sebelumnya. Jimin yakin ia bisa menenangkan Yoongi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jimin yakin, semua ini hanya perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan Yoongi _nya_ yang terluka.

Karena Jimin akan selalu percaya pada Yoongi apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Minki berceloteh riang di pangkuan Jimin yang sedang membacakannya sebuah buku cerita bergambar sekaligus mengejakan bacaannya. Malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumah sakit.

" _Daddy_! Bayi beruang menangis." Minki menunjuk-nunjuk buku di pangkuannya, namun ia mendongak menatap Jimin yang masih memangkunya dan menatap isi buku cerita di balik punggung mungil Minki.

Jimin terkekeh setiap Minki berbicara, anak itu memang sudah semakin pintar berbicara namun suara dan gaya khas anak-anaknya benar-benar membuat Jimin gemas bukan kepalang.

"Huum. Bayi beruang nangis karena sedang sakit!" Jimin memasang ekspresi aneh yang membuat Minki tergelak oleh tawanya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat momen kedua orang tersayangnya. Mendengar tawa mereka membuat hatinya menghangat. Melihat Minki selalu mengingatkannya tentang masa-masa terindahnya bersama Jimin.

Merasa diperhatikan Minki menoleh kearah Yoongi dengan ekspresi bibir membulatnya yang lucu, menatap polos Yoongi yang sedang berbaring miring di ranjang rawat inapnya.

"Momi!" Panggil Minki kemudian. Anak itu bergegas turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan berlari kecil ke arah Yoongi dengan semangat. Tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang baru saja diinjak dan dibuat meringis sakit. Kebetulan Jimin sedang bertelanjang kaki dan ibu jarinya baru saja diinjak oleh Minki.

Itu sakit, _man_.

Yoongi tertawa lepas melihat Jimin yang meringis seperti itu. Ia kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Minki yang menghampirinya dan berjinjit di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa Minki sayang?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil menatap putra semata wayangnya dan tetap mengusap surai hitamnya dengan sayang.

Minki hanya merengut. "Aku mau main sama momiii." Ucapnya ceria dengan lafalnya yang masih cadel.

"Hm? Ini sudah malam..." mendengar jawaban Yoongi hanya membuat Minki semakin merengut menatapnya. "Mau bernyanyi bersama _mommy_? Setelah itu Minki harus tidur."

Minki tiba-tiba berwajah sumringah, dengan semangat ia mengangguk dan berseru. "Nyanyi tomato!"

Yoongi terkekeh gemas memegangi lengan mungil Minki yang sedang berjingkrak senang.

" _Daddy_? _Daddy_ bisa kemari sebentar dan gendong Minki ke tempat tidur?" Pinta Yoongi, menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dan berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja mendengar permintaan Yoongi, ia menghampiri Minki yang masih berjinjit di tepi ranjang itu dan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi dengan gemas.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _daddy_ tidak tidur seharian ini dan hanya maiiin terus." Jimin pura-pura mengomel yang hanya dibalas oleh Minki dengan cengiran lucunya sembari memegangi wajah ayahnya.

"Hehehe."

Jimin kemudian meletakkan Minki di samping Yoongi yang bergeser sedikit dari posisi berbaringnya dan membiarkan Minki ikut berbaring bersamanya. "Minki jangan menyenggol perut momi yang masih sakit ya." Jimin meremas gemas kedua kaki Minki sebelum melepas sepatunya.

Setelah itu Jimin ikut duduk di kursi yang selalu berada di sisi ranjang Yoongi dan menghadap kedua orang tersayangnya yang Jimin sebut sebagai malaikatnya. Membiarkan Minki diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Yoongi mengelus dada Minki pelan dan menggumamkannya nyanyian anak-anak seperti yang diinginkannya. Biasanya Minki akan mengikuti dan ikut bernyanyi, namun anak itu terlanjur nyaman dengan usapan Yoongi di tubuhnya dan tertidur dengan cepat. Lelah sekali rupanya.

Jimin hanya berdecak dan mengecup dahi Minki gemas karena tingkahnya yang terbuai usapan Yoongi yang membuatnya nyaman. Lagi-lagi persis seperti ibunya yang mudah sekali jatuh tertidur jika sudah seharian beraktifitas.

"ㅡ _neun_ tomato..." Yoongi berhenti menggumam dan tetap mengusapnya saat melihat Minki yang terpejam dan bernafas teratur. Ia tersenyum kecil dan tanpa diketahuinya bantal yang ditidurinya terasa menghangat.

"Hei," Jimin menyentuh bahu Yoongi, sedikit mengguncangnya agar lelaki manis itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang menatapnya nanar dan basah oleh airmata yang tak disadarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi..." bisik Jimin kemudian dan menunduk mendekati Yoongi untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Tangis Yoongi semakin pecah mendengar perkataan Jimin. Wajahnya memerah merengut sakit karena ketika sesenggukan otot perutnya mengencang dan luka jahitannya yang belum benar-benar kering sempurna terasa sakit. Yoongi juga menahan segukannya sekuat mungkin karena tak ingin mengganggu Minki yang bergelung nyaman disampingnya.

"Hei _mommy_... tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku tentang perasaanmu." Bisik Jimin kembali. Ia membantu Yoongi untuk ke posisi duduk dan Jimin berpindah ke sisi lain ranjang untuk membawa Yoongi ke pelukannya. Tak lupa mengawasi Minki yang tetap tertidur nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit bersama ibunya.

Yoongi masih tetap sesenggukan di dada Jimin yang memeluknya erat. "Aku... aku sudah bilang pada Minki bahwa dia akan memiliki adik. Aku mengingkarinya, Jimin. Aku bukan _mommy_ yang baik. Aku—huks."

Jimin hanya bisa menggumam menenangkan dan mengusap hangat punggung Yoongi yang terasa lebih kurus. Sesekali Jimin mengecupi pucuk kepala Yoongi.

Padahal di hari pertama Yoongi mengetahui dirinya keguguran, ia bisa tenang. Tetapi terkadang Yoongi tiba-tiba menangis dan masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Psikisnya masih belum stabil. Yoongi masih terbayang-bayang bayi kembarnya yang sempat tumbuh bersama didalam dirinya.

"Sayangku..." Jimin memeluk istrinya dengan erat namun penuh kehangatan. "Kau harus merelakannya. Marsmelo mendapatkan tempat terbaiknya disana. Apa kau tega akan mengusiknya jika kau menangisinya terus seperti ini? Kuyakin Minki adalah anak yang pintar. Ia pasti mengerti mengapa kau tak mengatakannya, kau bisa lihat Minki selalu mengajakmu bermain disini. Minki tak ingin melihat _mommy_ nya sakit dan terus bersedih."

Jimin mengecup dalam pucuk kepala Yoongi dan membiarkan helaian rambut lembabnya mengusik hidung Jimin yang memberikan aroma khas istrinya yang membuat Jimin kecanduan.

"Maaf." Yoongi bergumam kecil, ia balas memeluk Jimin erat. Menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan hangat Jimin yang melingkupinya. Yoongi merasa aman disana, juga mendengarkan debaran jantung Jimin yang teratur mampu menenangkannya hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, masih setia mengusapi punggung istrinya dengan hangat. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau yang terbaik, _mommy_ mingi. Jangan menangis lagi, airmatamu itu sungguh menyakitiku." Ucap Jimin tulus.

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin, yang dibalas dengan kecupan cepat lelaki itu di dahinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar dan semakin menatapnya sayang. Yoongi akhirnya benar-benar berhenti menangis meski masih menyisakan senggukannya yang terdengar pilu.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pucuk kepala istri kesayangannya itu, "Cepatlah sembuh, aku akan mengajak kalian berdua untuk liburan ke Jepang untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu... bulan depan."

Yoongi hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlalu baik dalam hidupnya. Yoongi sangat mencintainya.

.

Jimin berbaring miring di atas sofa, menatap Yoongi yang juga balas menatapnya dengan sayu. Saling menunggu untuk terlelap.

"Tidurlah, Jim. Besok kau harus ke kantor." Ucap Yoongi, ia yang juga berbaring miring itu memeluk Minki untuk tetap dekat dengannya agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, "Aku harus memastikan kedua malaikatku tertidur dengan nyaman."

" _Aish_." Yoongi menggerutu pelan. Ia bisa benar-benar meleleh jika Jimin terus-terusan berkata manis untuknya. Walau jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang menghangat Yoongi sangat bersyukur memiliki Jimin yang begitu mencintainya.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya saling menatap sampai Yoongi yang jatuh tertidur lebih awal dari Jimin. Malam itu rasanya begitu hangat.

.

.

Minki itu sudah bisa macam-macam, ia juga selalu penasaran dengan apa yang orang-orang dewasa sekelilingnya lakukan. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan karena ia suka bertanya apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Terkadang Jimin bahkan sampai bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Namun hal itu justru menambah kehangatan suasana keluarga kecilnya, mengalirkan energi positif untuk orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya.

Hari ini genap delapan hari Yoongi menginap di rumah sakit, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia senang sekali karena harus pulang. Luka jahitan perutnya pun sudah membaik dengan cepat meski sempat mengalami infeksi.

"Momi momi! _Eomma_ sudah masyak daging banyak di rumah!" Ucap Minki begitu antusias ketika turun dari gendongan Taehyung dan berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang terduduk di sisi ranjang.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam Minki dengan gemas. "Oh ya? Uu~ pasti enak."

Minki hanya mengangguk antusias dan menatap Yoongi dengan berbinar. "Minki senang momi pulaaang~" ucapnya sembari memeluk lutut Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya. Ia tetap mengusap helaian rambut Minki dengan sayang. Menyadari bahwa putera kecilnya itu tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat.

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya sekilas untuk memberinya ucapan selamat dan semangat.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung _ie_. Kau selalu membantuku dan Jimin untuk menjaga Minki." Yoongi tersenyum.

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempol pada Yoongi. "Itulah gunanya sahabat! Lagipula Minki itu sangat menyenangkan, aku gemas~" ucapnya sembari mencubit pelan kedua pipi Minki gemas dan membuat bocah itu merengek tak suka.

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat keduanya, "Oh iya, apa Jimin masih lama?"

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, orang yang bersangkutan sudah muncul di depan pintu dan masuk dengan pakaian formal kerjanya; itu Jimin.

" _Aye_ , membicarakan orang tampan ya?" Ucapnya narsis.

Taehyung mencibir mendengarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menggeleng menatap lelaki itu.

" _Daddy_!" Minki memekik senang dan beralih untuk menghampiri Jimin dan membiarkan ayahnya berjongkok hanya untuk mencium dahinya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

Jimin kemudian menuntun Yoongi untuk berjalan keluar. Merangkulnya seolah tak ingin Yoongi tersenggol oleh apapun. Sedangkan Minki dituntun oleh Taehyung, mereka berjalan mendahului Jimin dengan ceria. Lebih terlihat seperti adik dan kakak yang berjarak umur berjauhan.

"Sayang, kau sudah benar-benar merasa sehat? _Eomma_ buat samgyupsal untukmu, _lho_." Jimin bersuara, suasananya hampir saja canggung karena mereka saling berdiaman.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Tetapi kemudian ia menatap Jimin menelisiknya dari atas ke bawah. "Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi mengantarku pulang?" Tanyanya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran di kedua tatapan istrinya itu, "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama kalian. Nanti aku kembali ke kantor."

"Jangan kabur-kaburan seperti itu." Yoongi menasihati.

Jimin kemudian mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan singkat dan tiba-tiba. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu bekerja keras untuk kalian. Buktinya, bulan depan kita akan liburan ke Jepang!"

" _Ish_ , berisik Jimin!" Yoongi hanya bisa menggandeng lengan Jimin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lelaki itu ketika menyadari pengunjung rumah sakit lain menatap Jimin yang menciumnya dan berbicara keras.

Jimin hanya terkekeh karena tingkah istrinya tetap menggemaskan untuknya.

.

Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung dan si kecil Minki sudah sampai di rumah. Yoongi benar-benar merindukan suasana rumahan. Apalagi ketika Yoongi melangkah masuk, aroma sup ayam ginseng menerpa penciuman siapapun yang menggoda untuk menghampiri sumber aroma.

Yoongi membantu Minki untuk melepas alas kakinya yang diikuti oleh Jimin maupun Taehyung dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan yang tertata rapi di rak khusus sepatu disana.

" _Eomma_ , kami pulang!" Seru Jimin, mengajak Taehyung juga untuk makan siang bersama di rumah keluarga kecilnya.

" _Eomma_! Minki juga pulang!" Minki ikut-ikutan berseru seperti ayahnya namun ia menarik jari Yoongi agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju dapur.

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat Minki yang begitu bersemangat.

"Oh iya, Tae, kau tidak ajak Seokjin- _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin melihat Taehyung yang baru saja berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

Jimin tiba-tiba merangkul Taehyung, "Hei, omong-omong terima kasih sudah menjaga jagoanku, ayo kita makan disini!"

"Itu juga karena aku tak tahan dengan wajah menyedihkanmu itu, aku tak tega jika Minki harus dekat-dekat daddy yang kusut begitu—aw!" Taehyung memegangi dahinya dan menatap kesal Jimin. Ia baru saja disentil oleh sahabatnya itu.

Jimin hanya tertawa-tawa kemudian. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak ngobrol santai bersama sahabatnya. Taehyung itu malah lebih suka bermain dengan Minki. Jimin benar-benar heran dibuatnya.

" _Eomma_... banyak sekali makanannya..." Yoongi menatap takjub meja makannya yang kini penuh dengan banyak makanan. Tidak terbiasa karena biasanya ia dan Jimin juga Minki jarang sekali makan besar di rumah.

Junsu yang masih memakai celemek itu segera memeluk Yoongi sayang dan menitahnya untuk duduk. "Kau sedang dalam masa pemulihan, harus makan yang banyak!" Serunya senang.

Yoongi tersenyum, rasanya begitu hangat disayang oleh sosok seorang ibu. Yoongi senang, meski masih ada bagian dirinya yang masih terasa kehilangan.

"Mari makan~"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir enam minggu Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit. Dirinya mulai kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Namun Jimin tak memperbolehkannya bepergian sendirian atau hanya berdua dengan Minki.

Minki sudah tidak pergi ke _daycare_ yang biasa, Jimin mendaftarkannya ke _pre-school_ yang memiliki fasilitas lebih baik. Tetapi Yoongi tetap menemani Minki disana dan Jimin akan mengantar juga menjemput mereka pulang di siang hari.

Yoongi sedang bercermin di depan lemari pakaiannya yang besar bersama Jimin. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang menunggu Minki untuk bangun dari tidur siangnya. Kali ini Yoongi hanya diam di rumah karena jadwal sekolah Minki hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Yoongi mematut dirinya kembali di depan cermin, ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna abu. Perutnya sudah kembali datar seperti telur dadar, namun bekas jahitan di bawah pusarnya terlihat lebih menonjol pasca operasi bulan kemarin. Terasa lebih tebal dari bekas operasi saat ia melahirkan Minki waktu itu. Yoongi mengelusnya dengan linu di sepanjang luka jahitan itu, luka itu yang membuat Yoongi kini merasa menjadi lebih lemah. Ia mudah lelah dan tak bisa beraktifitas berat. Untuk menggendong Minki lebih lama saja rasanya sudah menyakitkan sekali.

Saat Yoongi larut dalam pikirannya selagi mematut diri di depan cermin itu tiba-tiba terdengar ponselnya berdenting, Yoongi membuyarkan pikirannya dan terduduk di sisi ranjang untuk meraih ponselnya yang memang tergeletak disana.

Sebuah pesan dari Jimin rupanya.

 _"Mommy~ jangan lupa sore nanti kita ke dokter untuk mengontrol kesehatanmu. Minta pap dong sekarang lagi ngapain :3"_

Jimin hanya mengingatkannya. Ah, Yoongi jadi berpikir kenapa Jimin menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter. Seingatnya ia tak perlu kontrol lagi ke rumah sakit setelah lukanya benar-benar mengering. Yoongi tak terlalu mempedulikannya, akhir-akhir ini Jimin memang ekstra protektif padanya dan ia sungguh memahaminya.

Tetapi daripada itu, Yoongi tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil karena Jimin memintanya sebuah foto. Hm, Yoongi pikir tak ada salahnya menggoda Jimin sedikit. Lagipula suaminya itu akhir-akhir ini juga terlihat kaku, padahal Yoongi 'kan juga merasa risih jika setiap malam mereka hanya sekedar tidur diatas ranjang yang sama.

Yoongi kemudian membuka lampiran kamera, ia memposisikan kamera belakangnya menghadap cermin besar lemarinya dan tanpa banyak membuang waktu Yoongi memotret dirinya yang—sebenarnya hampir—telanjang itu kemudian mengirimkannya pada Jimin.

 _"Baru selesai mandi. Nungguin Minki bangun tidur siang."_

Balas Yoongi, ia terkekeh sendiri ketika Jimin mencoba mengetik balasannya dengan cepat dan mengirimkan banyak emotikon bergambar mimisan.

Yoongi memilih meninggalkan ponselnya, ia harus segera berpakaian dan membuat camilan sore untuk Minki seperti biasa.

.

Di sisi lain...

"Ohok—ohok!"

Jimin tersedak minuman es kopi yang baru saja dibelinya ketika ia membuka ponselnya dan terkejut melihat apa yang dikirimkan oleh istrinya di rumah.

Jimin mengantuk padahal masih di jam kerja, beberapa saat lalu ia sempat keluar untuk beli kopi sekedar menghilangkan kantuknya. Tetapi ketika Jimin iseng mengetik pesan kepada istrinya yang _tsun-tsun_ itu untuk meminta sebuah foto, Jimin sama sekali tak menyangka mendapat balasan foto yang tak terduga.

Sebuah _selfie_ istrinya yang tanpa busana? Wow, Jimin pikir rasa kantuknya kini benar-benar menghilang.

.

Hari sudah mulai menggelap ketika Jimin tiba dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan mobil _camry_ hitam hadiah pernikahannya bersama Yoongi.

Jimin melihat istrinya yang sedang menyemproti tanaman kecil di pot gantung itu berhenti dan tersenyum kearahnya sesaat Jimin keluar dari mobil untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku pulang, Sa—"

 _Cuph._

"Selamat datang." Yoongi berucap pelan sesaat ia tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Jimin cepat tanpa menyempatkannya menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yoongi bahkan menarik leher Jimin mendekat dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini lebih dalam dan memaksa.

Jimin hanya terpaku karena bingung dengan tingkah istrinya. Yoongi jarang sekali seperti ini dan tiba-tiba menempel saat pulang kerja membuat Jimin merasa kasihan juga. Mungkinkah Yoongi merasa kesepian kalau Jimin boleh tebak.

Yoongi menghentikan ciumannya ketika Jimin tak terlalu merespon ciumannya. Ia lalu menunduk dalam dan menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, Jim. Ayo masuk." Yoongi mengambil alih tas kerja Jimin untuk dibawanya namun tiba-tiba Jimin menariknya kembali.

"Hei." Jimin menelisik wajah istrinya, ingin bersitatap dengan Yoongi yang terus menghindari tatapan tajamnya yang selalu terpatri disana.

Yoongi meremas pegangan tas kulit Jimin, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Jimin, aku..."

 _"...kangen."_

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak membiarkan kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya terdiam kemudian membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya.

 _Pinch_ _—_

"Kenapa sih _mommy_ ~ kalau ada sesuatu ceritakan saja padaku. Jangan diam-diam imut begini." Jimin mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Yoongi melihatnya terdiam seperti itu sampai istrinya merengek kesal.

" _Ish._ " Yoongi melepas paksa tangan Jimin di pipinya, "Masuk sana." Kemudian melangkah menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal sembari memeluk tas kerja Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti melihat tingkah Yoongi barusan. Belum masuk ke rumah saja Jimin sudah disuguhi tingkah yang manis. Apalagi saat ia masuk nanti dan melihat jagoan kecilnya yang akan menyambutnya.

Astaga, lama-lama Jimin bisa kena diabetes akut. Terlalu banyak dikelilingi hal manis.

.

Jimin menepati perkataannya dan malam ini juga ia membawa Yoongi dan tentu saja si kecil Minki ke rumah sakit. Jimin bilang ia sudah membuat janji malam ini dengan dokter Lee setelah jam makan malam.

"Dokter Lee lagi?" Tanya Yoongi ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit. Minki digendong oleh Jimin dan asyik meminum susu pisang kemasannya tanpa mengganggu pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya. "Kupikir kita ke dokter umum untuk membahas lukaku?"

Jimin menggeleng. Tersenyum kecil balas menatap Yoongi yang bertanya-tanya. "Nanti juga kau tahu."

Menghasilkan Yoongi yang semakin dibuat bingung karenanya.

.

.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ sekarang menggunakan kontrasepsi hormonal dengan cara suntik yang bertahan hingga 8-12 minggu yang artinya bisa dilakukan setiap dua atau tiga bulan sekali. Kontrasepsi hormonal ini tidak akan mengganggu efek obat atau vitamin lain yang sedang dikonsumsi oleh Yoongi-ssi. Hanya saja apabila ingin lepas dan mengembalikan kesuburan hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Lalu..."

Penjelasan dari dokter tampan itu hanya didengarkan dengan lemas oleh Yoongi. Ia dan Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan dan menuruti prosedur yang dilakukan oleh sang dokter sampai lelaki itu memberikan suntikan kontrasepsi hormonal untuknya yang pertama.

Yoongi hanya diam, bahkan sampai diperjalanan pulang dan Minki yang mulai mengantuk menangisinya sampai tersedu-sedu pun Yoongi hanya tetap diam. Jimin yang menggubrisnya sama sekali tidak Yoongi hiraukan.

Ah, ternyata Jimin yang menginginkan ini untuk Yoongi. Sepertinya kegagalan Yoongi tentang si kembar membuat Jimin sangat kecewa padanya. Jimin tak ingin...

memiliki anak lagi darinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb: selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi yang paling putih mungil dan lucu~~~ xD

Rapper paling manis yang pernah ada. Ini chapter 25 untuk yang ulang tahun ke 25! Hehe

Btw, maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan, akibat WB akut dan demi ultah Yoongi jadi kebelet pengen update sesuatu :')

Trus juga gak sempet balesin review huhuhuhu maaf. Janji chap depan isinya yang lebih bahagia :')

 _SPECIAL thanks to_ kamu yang udah baca sampai sini dan masih bersedia memberikan komentar~ maaf juga kali ini tak bisa nyebutin namanya satu-satu. Padahal kalian begituuu berharga untukku huhu janji chap depan :")

* * *

( **INFO** : tolong, untuk kalian yang nemuin ceritaku di wp, itu bukan aku :( tolong di-report, aku cuma publikasi seri as sweet ini HANYA di ffn yang bisa kalian nikmati secara gratis.

Akhir-akhir ini ada kasus plagiat yang ngaku-ngaku pake ceritaku tanpa ijin :( sudah ditegur tapi orangnya malah ganti username dan tak merespon. Aku gak menyebutkan namanya disini karena jika dia baca, mohon kesadaran dirinya. Cerita ini sudah kubangun bertahun-tahun demi rasa sayang sama bangtan, sakit hati rasanya kalau cuma di copy-paste.

Tolong buat kalian semua kalau nemuin ada cerita seri ini di tempat lain dengan nama tokoh sama/beda tanpa pemberitahuan dariku itu adalah JIPLAK alias PLAGIAT. Bisa kasitau aku dan report akunnya yaa. Mohon kerjasamanya, aku nulis buat rasa senang sama MinYoon ship yang lucu ini, tapi tolong setidaknya hargai aku sebagai penulis fanfic karya tulis cuma-cuma ini. Terima kasih :) )

* * *

 _Thank You, I Love You!_

.

.

With love and respect,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


End file.
